Memorias de Otoño
by BlueSpring-JeagerJaques
Summary: Lo único que ella deseaba era olvidar el dolor de la traición, mientras que él solo deseaba rehuir del doloroso sabor a muerte. "¿Cuánto tiempo más lo verás en mi rostro? ¡Yo no soy él!" "S-Soul... Lo siento, no puedo." Comenten! :D
1. Chapter 1

**.°O°MOo.:.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**.°O°MOo.:.**

* * *

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_Los sufijos de "chan" "kun" "san", etc (qué mayoritariamente serán utilizados por Tsubaki, Masamune y todos los nipones de la serie xD) serán puestos con cursiva al igual que todo nombre o referencia en japonés._

_Eso es todo por ahora… x3_

* * *

**.°O°MOo.:.**

Aquel viento otoñal, aquel frío cargado de nostalgia y tristeza que movía su alma con ese compás de miedo y tragedia que bien conocía ya. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? No lo sabía, había perdido interés del tiempo cuando todo sucedió.

Bajó la ventanilla a un lado suyo y dejó que el viento golpease su rostro y el aroma a rocío inundara sus sentidos. Aunque no lo quisiese, el aroma a aquella temporada tan trágica para ella, llegaba como un torrente de agua del grifo que fue abierto sin consideración alguna, y a pesar de que esté llenando la bañera, nadie tiene la gentileza de cerrarla; porque irónicamente, ella era la única quien podía cerrarlo.

Sintió como su padre, a un lado suyo se removía en sueños. Por lo menos él podía dormir plácidamente, absorto de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Dio un suspiro mudo y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, se abrazó a sí misma y trató de alejar todo pensamiento que hiciese probar el sabor del pasado en ella, aunque parezca tan difícil aún. Cabeceó un par de veces, comenzando a rendirse al sueño, hasta que por fin se vio profundamente dormida y a merced de Morfeo.

«_No te vayas… Por favor, quédate un momento más… -Aquellas palabras fueron como dagas punzantes que me dejaron desarmadas al instante, mi corazón se aceleró mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente. -¿Podrías estar conmigo un poco más?»_

Pero como era costumbre ya, al cerrar los ojos venían a su memoria los pocos recuerdos que tenían de aquel otoño nocturno que cubría con su sombra sus espaldas, y hacían de su vida un tormento.

«_Buena chica… -Sentí seguidamente sus labios apresando los míos de una manera nada delicada ni romántica, más bien de una forma posesiva. Supongo que habrá sentido la humedad de mis mejillas gracias a las lágrimas, por lo que agregó seguidamente: -¿por qué tan negativa? Vamos, esto te gustará… Y rogarás por más… Te lo aseguro…__»_

Abrió los ojos de par en par con la respiración agitada y las lágrimas al borde del colapso. Apretó su mandíbula y cerró sus puños con impotencia y rabia, aquella que guardaba hace dos años y medio pero que aún le sonaban a ayer, que no conocía un punto de salida que no sea su frustración penetrar su piel en adoloridas marcas. Odiaba tener que vivir con aquella sombra que le prohibía moverse sin que la lastimase. Lo odiaba, con toda su alma.

- ¿Maka…? –Dio un respingo al oír la voz de su padre a un lado suyo. Giró levemente su rostro hasta él y lo vio fregarse los ojos, despertando de su adorada siesta. -¿Ocurre algo? Te sentí un poco inquieta.

- … -No respondió, solo se giró y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. Al cabo de unos segundos, su voz se oyó. –Tuve una pesadilla. –fue su única acotación.

Su padre la miró serio. Una pesadilla. Podría decir que estaba acostumbrado a oír eso por parte suya, pero cada vez que lo decía podía ver como el poco brillo que quedaba en los verdes ojos de su hija, iba desapareciendo. Apretó con impotencia el manubrio del asiento. ¿Aquella impotencia continuaría ó podría por fin acabar con la cruz de su pequeña niña?

¿Pequeña niña?

Aquella muchacha de 17 años, casi 18, ya no era una niña por cualquier ángulo que la viera. Su pequeña niña había dejado de existir hacía mucho tiempo, tan solo quedó el recuerdo. Suspiró con tristeza y levantando la mirada nuevamente hacia su hija, habló por fin.

- Vaya, el tiempo pasa volando… ¿Te has dado cuenta que ingresarás a la Universidad, Maka? Aún puedo recordar cuándo te llevaba de la mano hasta la puerta de tu aula, en maternal. ¡Qué tiempos, ¿no? Recuerdo que tu madre y yo nos despedimos de ti en la puerta y—

- Esa no era mamá. –Dijo con todo ácido, helando la sangre de su padre. –Era la maestra con quien coqueteabas.

- … -Un profundo silencio se hizo de nuevo entre ellos. Spirit se acurrucó impasible en su asiento tratando de encontrar alguna coartada astuta que lo quitase de aquel embrollo por la falta de memoria con respecto a mujeres. -¡La Universidad, Maka! ¡Qué logro, ¿no estás emocionada? Será como iniciar nuevamente las clases en el colegio… ¡Tendrás nuevas asignaturas y profesores…! ¡Oh, y también nuevos compañeros y… compañeras de tu edad! Supongo que mayores también y—

- Si llegas a coquetear con una de ellas, prometo odiarte por el resto de mi vida, más de lo que lo estoy haciendo ahora. –Spirit tragó saliva dificultosamente. Podía sentir el aura negra y asesina de su hija quien no le dedicaba mirada alguna.

- ¿Q-Qué te hace pensar eso, cariño…? –rió nerviosamente.

- Sentido común. –Respondió nuevamente con aquel tono ácido que tan bien conocía Spirit, tanto de Maka como la de su esposa. Bueno, ahora ex-esposa.

Nuevamente, el silencio se apoderó entre ellos; Spirit con un tic nervioso en la sonrisa que trataba de mantener para hacer pasar el mal sabor que le dejaba cuando Maka le sacaba en cara sus defectos de mujeriego. Mientras que ella había dado por terminado aquella charla tan cotidiana y se enfrascaba nuevamente entre sus pensamientos, mirando detenidamente por la ventana y comenzaba a ver el fin de su trayectoria.

- _Shibusen_… ¿eh? –masculló para sí misma recordando el nombre de su nueva universidad.

Comenzaba a pensar que no estaba del todo mal. Dejar su antiguo pueblo y viajar a la ciudad era la mejor solución para alejar aquellos recuerdos dolorosos. Darse un respiro de lo cotidiano y salir del contexto. Quizás sea una buena idea. Pues no sabía lo que el destino le depararía al tiempo en que sus pies pisaran tierra urbana, pero estaba segura que iniciaría su vida desde cero, por más que le cueste en lo más profundo su corazón, lo haría. Definitivamente, ésta vez, tendría valentía.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos, ahora más tranquila. La voz del conductor del tren se oyó informando su próxima parada.

- _Atención, Señores pasajeros… Les informamos que estamos próximos a la estación ferroviaria de Death City. Por favor, alisten sus cosas y permanezcan sentados hasta que el tren se detenga. Muchas gracias._

Al cabo de quince minutos, comenzaban a sentir como el tren descendía su velocidad hasta reducirla a cero. Maka vio por la ventana la estación y sus apagados ojos estudiaban la lejanía, ajena a lo que sucedía.

La arquitectura de la ciudad era muy extravagante, tenían edificios gigantes que podía admirar desde su posición, no había mucha vegetación aunque no era sorpresa, muy pocos lugares pueden mantener activa la presencia de árboles y más si se tratan de los grandes. No pudo evitar buscar con la mirada algún rostro conocido por ella, aunque fue en vano puesto que todos le parecían extraños.

- Maka –llamó su padre-, apresúrate que tenemos que bajarnos y buscar a tus primas. –Asintió ajena a los ojos de su padre y dando un último vistazo se giró sobre sus talones para comenzar a caminar, tomando sus bolsos y así bajar del gran tren.

Cuándo por fin ingresaron a la edificación de la terminal de trenes, trataron de buscar los rostros conocidos de las Thompson, pero el lugar estaba repleto de personas que era casi imposible verte los pies. Maka estaba muy exhausta debido al poco sueño que pudo conciliar estando dentro del tren, aunque tampoco daba mucho crédito a su viaje en avión y menos al hotel en el que estuvieron antes de tomar vía aérea.

- ¡Ey, Maka! –Se giró al oír su nombre y al reconocer aquella voz.

- Liz, Patti… -Dijo casi en un suspiro de alivio al dar por fin con las hermanas Thompson.

- ¡Nada de "Liz y Patti" con voz llorosa, ¿oíste? No me gustan los momentos muy emotivos, Maka. –decía la mayor entre las hermanas, cruzada de brazos con su típico semblante cínico.

- ¿No eras tú la que lloraba esperando que Maka regresara? –preguntó ingenuamente Patti, haciendo sonrojar a su hermana.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestra plática sobre los comentarios que podrían poner en riesgo mi reputación, Patti? –La niña asintió. –Bueno, es en éstos casos a los que me refiero.

Maka miraba entretenida aquel espectáculo que armaban sus primas, algo muy típico en ellas y que hacía tiempo no presenciaba de ninguna. Algo que bien podía describir en todo aquel show de las hermanas Thompson, era la notoria nostalgia y alegría que sentían de volver a ser el "trío dinámico" como bien las llamaba el viejo Shinigami cuando las tres rubias se juntaban en tiempos de niñas. Una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios con cierta vergüenza y timidez. Quizás sea la única verdadera que había formulado desde hace tres años.

- Así que… Caldwell, ¿no? –Volvió a hablar Lizz tomando una de los maletines que traía Maka y alivianar sus brazos. -¿Cómo está el clima por allá? ¿Hay muchas tiendas? ¿Cómo son los chicos por allá, eh Maka?

- ¡¿Conociste a Mickey Mouse? –Se entrometió Patti con un semblante serio pero soñador, mirando con aquellos orbes celestes a los verdes de su prima, quien comenzaba a hartarse del interrogatorio trivial que le sentenciaron sus primas.

- Esto… El clima es templado, no puedo quejarme. No hay muchas tiendas de moda como a ti te gustan así que no. Y no me fijo mucho en los chicos que hay a mí alrededor. Patti, Walt Disney se encuentra en Florida, no en Idaho, así que no, no conocí a Mickey. –exhaló un hondo suspiro que se guardó tras la explicación sin pausa que le brindó a las hermanas Thompson.

- Vaya, qué aburrido… Dime, Maka… ¿Dónde está tu padre? Creí que venía contigo. –La recién llegada Albarn recordó a su mujeriego y nada serio hombre que tenía como padre, y girándose buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo.

- Supongo que perdió mi rastro. –Dijo entre dientes tratando de que sus primas no se deleitaran con su rostro magullado por la ira que sentía hacia su padre, pues lo único certero en esos momentos es que se haya alejado de ella por haber visto un par de pechos y unas nalgas postizas. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!

- ¿Sigue siendo el mismo viejo verde? –Preguntó con una sonrisa resignada Liz, temiendo la respuesta.

- Eso no se le cambiará por más que pasen los años. –Dijo divertida Patti con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si se tratara de un chiste.

- En eso tienes razón. –Concluyó Albarn pesadamente. –Supongo que regresaremos sin—

- ¡Maka! –Las tres rubias se giraron sobresaltadas ante aquel llamado en grito que bien pudo reconocer como su padre. Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su joven rostro al ver a Spirit correr hacia ella con lágrimas de cocodrilo. -¡¿Piensas regresar sin mí, mi propia hija me dejará atrás? ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto?

- No juegues conmigo. –Fue lo único que dijo Maka ya harta de las infantiles acciones con que actuaba su ya crecidito padre. Se dio media vuelta y tomando la valija con ruedas, comenzó a caminar yendo en la dirección de las puertas de salida, mientras las miradas de las jóvenes como las de su padre se centraban en ella.

- Maka está muy cambiada. –Pronunció Patti con una sonrisa inocente, girándose hacia su tío y hermana, pero borrando aquella mueca infantil al ver los rostros serios de los mayores.

- Patti, debes pensar mejor las cosas antes de decirlas tan a la ligera. –Reprochó Liz dándole un pequeño golpe sobre la cabeza. – No ha mejorado éstos últimos tres años, ¿verdad, viejo? –dijo mirando a Spirit quien oscureció aún más la vista y apretando el cuello de su camisa, tratando de aguantar las ganas de desahogarse en medio de la multitud. Liz sonrió con pena. Su tío podría ser un viejo verde, un desperdicio de hombre y mujeriego, pero seguía siendo un padre que ponía en primer lugar a su pequeña Maka.

- …Es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿no? –Soltó Spirit luego de un momento de guardar silencio, quizás tratando de buscar las palabras correctas. –Trato de parecer gracioso, por lo menos ver en su rostro alguna mueca de enfado fingido o escuchar alguna risa suya, pero… Pe-pero… Es inútil. Solo le queda la amargura y el resentimiento dentro de ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que nadie intervino. Quizás por miedo a decir algo que podrían lamentarlo o por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar. Spirit se llevó su mano sobre el cabello, peinándolo, buscando el fin a sus nervios para luego decir con una sonrisa fingida.

- Creo que terminaremos perdiéndonos uno de los dos, éste lugar es enorme, no se compara para nada a Caldwell. Debemos encontrar a Maka antes de que se nos pierda enserio. –Comenzó a caminar sin esperar alguna aprobación o respuesta siquiera de sus sobrinas.

Las Thompson se miraron y Liz sonrió tiernamente posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la menor y así revolver sus cabellos.

- Vamos, se hace tarde y aún tenemos que llevar a esos dos hasta su departamento.

- ¡Oh, es cierto! –Respondió Patti con la mirada al frente y las manos en puños. -¡Tengo que retar a Maka a un juego de play! ¡Eso la ayudará! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! –La menor entre las Thompson jaló de la otra apresurando el paso, casi arrastrándola por el suelo de la terminal en busca de sus parientes Idahoneses.

Mientras que Maka seguía su camino reprochando en su interior a las estupideces que decía su padre, nunca prestó atención a su alrededor, hasta que una pequeña pregunta detuvo sus pasos. Dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia su alrededor estudiándolo, y cayó en cuenta que no sabía responder a aquella pregunta… ¿Dónde estaba parada?

- Maldición… -Masculló inquieta. –Esto me pasa por andar de niñera de ese tipo… -Comenzó a andar de un lado a otro, levantando la vista sobre las personas, buscando los rostro conocidos de sus parientes, pero no había rastros de ellos.

La calma fue dejándola, sintiéndose cada vez más perdida y desprotegida. La respiración comenzaba a ser inestable y ella transformó una caminata en una corrida en busca de su padre. Se maldecía internamente, chocando contra personas que no venía al caso mirar, solo estaba tratando de hallar a alguien conocido dentro de aquella sopa de puros desconocidos.

El sonido de su maleta resonó al tocar el suelo al igual que su cuerpo contra el mismo.

- Itaaa… -Rezongó plantada en el suelo, sobándose el trasero afectado, hasta levantar la vista en busca del insensato que la tiró al suelo. Su seño yacía fruncido, molesta, buscando al culpable, sin embargo sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa que embargaban su alma inquieta.

Aquellos ojos. Solamente conocía a una persona quien podía poseerlos.

_«__- Es extraño. –Dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia el frente, aunque aquello me tomó por sorpresa._

_- ¿Extraño? –formulé curiosa aunque él solo sonrió y me miró._

_- Es extraño que alguien tan linda no tenga una fila de chicos tras suyo. –Mis mejillas se sonrojaron pero preferí no hacer caso a aquella oración, ya que estaba acostumbrada a aquello.»_

- Lo siento. –Oyó decir al alto joven de cabello gris casi blanco y dueño de bellos ojos rojos rubíes. Se quedó sin aire y el corazón bombeando sangre más de la cuenta. En cuanto se había dado cuenta, el chico ya no se encontraba allí, solo podía ver su ancha espalda perderse entre la multitud.

- … ¿Qui-Quién…? –No sabía qué fue aquello, no sabía que iba a decir. Estaba atónita y con… ¿Miedo?

- ¡Maka! –Se giró lentamente aún con sus ojos mirando por donde se había marchado _él_.

- ¡Oh, Maka! ¡¿Qué haces en el suelo? –La voz reprochante de su prima mayor la sacó de sus pensamientos, al igual que sentir los brazos de sus parientes, colarse bajo los suyos y levantarla. No costó mucho, pues pesaba muy poco, más de lo necesario.

- ¡Maka, Maka, Maka! –Decía eufórica Patti delante suyo. Maka aún le costaba asimilar las cosas así que solo atinó a asentir sin sentido.

- Bien, ya que estamos todos, vayamos a conocer nuestro nuevo hogar. –Maka desvió la mirada hacia Spirit quien posó su gran mano sobre el pequeño hombro de Albarn.

Las dos Thompson asintieron y los pasos resonaron con disimulo hasta dejar por fin la terminal de trenes atrás y subir al coche rojo perteneciente a Liz, era un Volkswagen gol, en muy buen estado conociendo a la rubia.

- Bien, suban las cosas más grandes en la baulera. Patti, ayúdalos. –Ordenó Liz encendiendo el motor. En poco tiempo ya estaban partiendo en dirección al nuevo departamento que correspondería a los Albarn.

Maka tenía ojos de aburrimiento posando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, observando todo pasar por la ventanilla a un lado suyo. Spirit miraba de reojo a su hija tratando de iniciar una conversación pero no encontrando palabras para hacerlo. El hombre suspiró cansinamente, recibiendo una mirada de Liz por medio del retrovisor.

- Viejo –llamó la mayor de las hermanas. -, he oído que habías pedido tu traslado hacia aquí. ¿Dónde trabajarás?

- Me habían dicho en la oficina central de abogados, no está muy lejos del departamento que elegimos.

- Oh, lo conozco. Kid, un amigo trabaja allí también. –Los ojos de Maka se tornaron con más expresión al oír aquel nombre.

- ¿Hablas de Death the Kid? –Preguntó incorporándose del asiento, acercándose hacia su prima.

- ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Liz viéndola por el retrovisor.

- Maka era la amiga de Kid cuando niños, ¿no? –Patti se añadió a la conversación sentándose sobre sus rodillas mirando directamente a Maka.

- Si… -Dijo ella apagando nuevamente el brillo de sus ojos. Spirit lo notó y añadió.

- Así que Kid… ¿Hace cuánto que dejó Caldwell, Maka? –La chica no lo miró, volvió a ubicarse con la vista puesta en la ventanilla.

- …Creo que hace 5 años, no lo sé.

- Se alegrará al saber que estás aquí, Maka. –Dijo Liz buscando los ojos verdes su prima por medio del espejo.

- ¡Uh, uh! ¡Una cena! ¡Habrá una cena, ¿no, hermana? –La voz infantil y emocionada de Patti llenó de sonrisas los rostros, a excepción de Maka quien tenía la vista puesta en el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana del coche.

Durante un buen tiempo nadie hablaba, aunque Patti solo se limitaba a cantar con Janet Jackson _Call on me_, con voz casi audible, quizás solo repitiendo de memoria la letra por pura inercia. El silencio se rompió con la voz de Liz.

- _Voila_, he aquí su nuevo hogar. –Maka subió la vista hasta el edificio que su lado le ofrecía. No era muy alto pero si grande por los costados. Podía decir que a simple vista ha de poseer más de 20 habitaciones, parecía una construcción muy antigua por el estilo gótico que en varias partes relucía en el edificio. El color pasaba desapercibido, pues no llamaba mucha la atención, era el simple color del granito común.

- ¡Su habitación es la número 27, está en el tercer piso!

- No, Patti… Ya lo hemos hablado. –Decía Liz suspirando. –Su habitación es la número 22. ¿Oyeron?

- 22 no 27. –repitió Spirit y miró a Maka. -¿Escuchaste, Maka?

- Si, como sea… -dijo sin prestar atención a lo que acabaron de decir sus parientes, ya que estaba muy concentrada en estudiar el edificio.

- De todas maneras… ¡Tiene una vista excelente! ¡Puedes ver mi casa desde allí, Maka! –Decía alegremente Patti bajando del auto seguida por los demás.

Liz abrió la cajuela y fueron bajando las maletas de los Albarn mientras los arrastraban hasta el interior del lugar. Al ingresar pudieron ver a una joven mujer de cabello rubio y ojos miel regando con dulzura algunas plantas que se encontraban en la sala principal. Al ver llegar personas, la susodicha dejó el pequeño tarro con agua y ayudó a transportar las maletas hasta la caja.

- Buenas tardes, soy la casera, dueña del departamento. –Se presentó habiendo terminado de acarrear las cosas. Tenía un acento muy sospechoso como para decir que era estadounidense. –Mi nombre es Marie Mjolnir. Es un placer. –Efectivamente, no lo era.

- Buenas tardes, bella mujer… -Saludo Spirit ya tomándola de las manos y con ojos de Casanova admiraba la reluciente belleza de la casera, quien parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender.

- Viejo verde… -Masculló molesta arrugando la camisa de su padre, y llamándole la atención a éste. De inmediato, soltó las manos de la rubia oceánica y miró despavorido a Maka quien yacía con la mirada gacha.

- Ma-Maka… -masculló su padre.

- Perdone la insolencia del hombre. –Dijo por fin Maka a la mujer rubia quien miraba sin comprensión a lo que ocurría, pero con una cálida sonrisa, asintió divertida. -¿Podríamos llevar las cosas a la habitación que nos corresponde?

- Por supuesto. –Y haciéndose a un lado, con una señal de mano, dio acceso a su departamento.

- Muchas gracias. –Respondió la pequeña rubia y así dieron inicio a la mudanza.

Entre subir y bajar las escaleras, y acomodar las valijas abiertas para desmantelarlas, pudieron por fin acabar con el movimiento.

- Bien, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, ¿ok? –Liz guiñó divertida el ojo al pararse hacia la puerta de salida, con intenciones de retirarse.

- ¡Avísame si estás aburrida, iremos a jugar play o sino vamos a comer pizza! ¡Hacen las mejores pizzas por éstos lados! –la energía de Patti no cesaba y era contagiosa, bueno, Maka no le resultaba del todo contagiosa para ser exactos. Solo atinó a sonreírle y asentir tímidamente.

El silencio reinó una vez que las Thompson dejaron el nuevo departamento de los Albarn. Maka tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras que su padre buscaba la manera de romper el silencio sin usar palabras, aunque lo único que consiguió hacer fue aclarar la garganta, despertando a Maka de su ensoñamiento.

- Yo… -Inició su padre. –sería bueno comenzar a acomodar las cosas, ¿no? Maka, ¿te gustaría cenar en algún lugar en especial? Podemos ir a comer pizza, ya oíste a tu prima, hacen las mejores pizzas por estos lados, o…

- Creo que saldré un rato. –Dijo sin mirarlo siquiera. No esperó respuesta alguna de su padre, solo se limitó a mover los pies fuera del lugar y cerrar la puerta tras suyo.

Spirit sentía como las piernas le fallaban, parecía que caería de rodillas al suelo en cuestión de segundos. Apretó los puños con rabia. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había vuelto a lastimar a Maka. ¿Qué ocurrió con "adiós al hombre mujeriego", eh? Se fue como arena al viento.

- Maldición… -Murmuró, pero lo que no pudo acallar fue el fuerte golpe que se oyó cuando su mano terminó impregnada en la pared más cercana a él.

* * *

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Buenas tardes, aquí traigo una creación novedosa para el rincón de Soul Eater, sinceramente, es mi primer fic que hago para éste anime, aunque la idea ya andaba rondando por mi cabeza hace tiempo.

He estado creaneando la manera de encajar todo para hacer una excelente historia, así que espero sus comentarios al respecto para poder saber si voy en buen camino. Como en un principio había mencionado, no me hago responsable de la presencia del OOC, pero sí a cambiarlo, por eso espero que puedan enviarme un comentario diciendo: "Sabes, te ha salido un poco OOC a…" y vamos creando conjuntamente un excelente fic.

Espero que la historia sea de su preferible agrado, no hay mucho stress de por medio como en mis anteriores fics, así que espero que eso no continúe, aunque eso es más un pedido personal para mí que hacia ustedes xD, no me hagan caso, en ocasiones saldré con algún disparate porque así soy yo, tiendo a poseer doble personalidad o más (xS) así que no se asusten de lo que puede llegar a aparecer por estas páginas.

Bien, ahora estaré editando la continuación y la pondré ON AIR más o menos el 3 de abril si todo va como lo estoy planeando. Espero sus comentarios, no frenen las ideas divagues que son las que más amo de todas, así que ¡Viva Soul Eater! Y… ¡Viva la NO censura! Lol… lml

**.°O°MOo.:.**

_BlueSpring JeagerJaques._


	2. Chapter 2

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_Los sufijos de "chan" "kun" "san", etc (qué mayoritariamente serán utilizados por Tsubaki, Masamune y todos los nipones de la serie xD) serán puestos con cursiva al igual que todo nombre o referencia en japonés._

_Eso es todo por ahora… x3_

* * *

**oOS.:.°O°.**

El molesto timbre del microondas comenzaba a sacarle canas verdes. Se abrazó aún más a las sábanas y apretó con fuerza la almohada contra su cabeza, intentando anular los 'tips' que emanaban el aparato, pero eso parecía misión imposible. Gruñó molesto al oír como al canto moribundo del microondas se le sumó el de su despertador. Levantó la mirada hacia el reloj despertador y le envió una mirada asesina, quizás pensando que podría derretirse por el odio que le tenía en esos momentos.

Sacó de entre las sábanas su largo brazo y tomó al reloj para lanzarlo lo más fuerte posible y sonrió satisfecho al oír como el aparato terminó hecho trizas en el suelo, aunque su tranquilidad no duró mucho, pues pronto la verdadera turbulencia llegó hasta él, cuando ella cruzó la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Soul! ¡Ya es hora de levantarse, cariño! –No pudo responder inmediatamente, pues como era costumbre ya, y desde que Blair vino a vivir con él a su departamento, sus mañanas comenzaban con la vista del escandaloso cuerpo de su amiga. -¡Vamos que el desayuno se está enfriando!

- Maldición… -murmuró irritado bajo la almohada y ahogando su voz en el colchón.

- ¡Levántate de una vez o me veré obligada a quitarme la ropa! –Soul se incorporó lentamente sobre la cama y con una ceja enarcada, miró a la peli-liláceo.

- Dime algo que no sea novedad…-Restregó sin una pizca de gracia en su rostro, harto de las escenitas sin sentido con que salía Blair. Ésta última, sin poder contradecir aquella respuesta, solo infló los cachetes con enojo fingido.

- S-Si, pero… pe-pero… -Trataba de buscar algo con qué responderle pero su pequeño cerebro no hacía contacto. Él sonrió divertido. En ocasiones le venía bien una mujer con poco cerebro y atributos resaltantes como lo eran de su amiga y compañera de departamento, por así llamarlo.

- Ya déjate de molestar. –dijo simplemente saliendo de la cama con frustración y dejando el cuarto para ir en dirección a la cocina. -¿Qué hay para desayunar?

- ¡Huevos y tocino! –Dijo cantarinamente luciendo el pequeño delantal blanco que acentuaba su estrecha cintura y sus grandes pechos.

- ¿De nuevo? Me has estado cocinando lo mismo durante tres semanas, y solamente vives aquí hace una. ¿Por lo menos no se te quemó nada?

- He estado practicando, no puedes andar por allí despreciando mi arte culinario, Soul. –Decía Blair siguiéndolo.

- Si, si, como digas.

Al llegar a la cocina, el alma se le cayó por los suelos al ver el desastre con que Blair lo recibía. Había huevos estrellados tanto en el techo como en las paredes. La carne estaba esparcida entre azulejos y muebles. Parecía como si se hubiese desatado una guerra de comida pero al estilo Mundial. –Blair… ¿Qué demonios…ocurrió aquí?

- Jeje… -rió inocentemente. -, creo que ensucié un poco; ¡pe-pero, mira! –Le tendió un plato. -¡¿A qué me salió bueno los huevos estrellados y el tocino, eh? –Soul se hubiese reído si aquello no se tratara de su desayuno, porque lo que albergaba la bajilla era simplemente un huevo calcinado y un tocino que parecía empolvado.

- Déjate de juegos, Blair… -Murmuró con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

El timbre del teléfono comenzó a sonar para alivio de la muchacha. Soul la amenazó con la mirada y fue a tomar el tubo telefónico y atender sin siquiera percatarse de quién se trataba.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó casi en un grito.

- _E-Eh, ¿S-Soul-kun? ¿Llamo en mal momento?_ –La tímida voz de Tsubaki se oyó tras la línea, haciendo que el albino tragara saliva, apenado.

- No. Pe-Perdona, me desperté con el pie izquierdo. ¿Qué necesitas? –Preguntó más calmado, masajeándose la sien, buscando bajar los nervios.

- _Black Star llegará al aeropuerto hoy a las 2 de la tarde y quiere que vayamos a buscarlo para recibirlo. ¿Estás disponible?_

_- _Oh, ¿Llega hoy? Quisiera poder estar, pero sabes lo del trabajo y la facultad. –Se llevó la mano por el cabello, peinándolo con nerviosismo. – Trataré de hacer todo lo posible, ¿bien? –Dijo un poco más aliviado al oír la voz alegre de la japonesa. -¿Le haremos alguna merienda o cena?

- _Pensábamos con Liz hacerle una cena pero no precisamente hoy que viene muy cansado. Podría ser otro día, pero tampoco esperar mucho. ¿Te parece? _–preguntó tímidamente la japonesa.

- Por su puesto. Sabes que solo podré ir si es de tarde, ya que mi trabajo termina a las 7 de la noche. -Dijo dando la espalda a Blair que comenzaba a hacer señas para divertirlo, pero solo lo ponía de más mal humor.

- _Si, lo sé. Es por eso que pensábamos hacerle una cena de bienvenida todos juntos en mi casa. He hablado con mi hermano y luego de rogarle mucho, me ha dado permiso de hacerlo en nuestro hogar. Creo que a todos les queda muy cerca, así será más práctico, ¿no?_

_- _Si, está bien. Pónganse de acuerdo con la fecha que yo estoy disponible, ¿de acuerdo?

_- Claro. Muchas gracias, te mantendré informado. Adiós. –_Y allí terminó la conversación Nakamura-Evans.

Soul colgó el tubo y se quedó mirando a la nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Black Star estaba allí haciendo sus payasadas? Quizás dos años o… más. Exhaló un suspiro y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro con una sola pregunta en la mente…

- ¿Habrá madurado tan solo un poco? –No esperaba que alguien le conteste, bien sabía que no lo había hecho, sin embargo él esperaba a que no lo hiciera, extrañaba a su mejor amigo con el cerebro de un mono.

- ¿So-Soul? –Preguntó Blair un poco preocupada por su amigo.

- Blair –llamó éste y la muchacha pegó un respingo. -, prepárame algo de jugo. Tengo que salir temprano hoy.

La muchacha ensanchó su sonrisa inocente y con un eufórico "¡De acuerdo!" fue corriendo en dirección a la cocina para preparar un poco de jugo de naranja, pues era el favorito del albino.

En cuanto a Soul, se sentó a la mesa y con cara de pocos amigos comenzó a comer lo poco que había en el plato. Dio un respingo al oír un gritillo por parte de la peli-liliácea y al darse vuelta quiso estrellarse contra la pared más próxima. La chica había olvidado ponerle tapa a la licuadora, haciendo que todo su contenido salga como cual remolino y ensuciase aún más, (si era posible) la cocina del departamento.

- Blair… ¡Yo no pienso limpiar esto, ¿oíste?

- ¡Nya! –esbozó divertida.

- Ya… Me prepararé. En cuanto regrese quiero ver todo esto listo. –Sin más subió a su habitación para prepararse e ir a su trabajo de vacaciones.

Entró al baño y abrió grifo, haciendo que el chorro de agua se oyera entre las esquinas de la habitación de aseo. No tardó en entrar y dejar que su cuerpo, ahora desnudo, sea presa del agua tibia, pudiendo desestresarse con ello, aunque no del todo, porque el agua en sí siempre avivaba los recuerdos que muchas veces trataba de ahogar.

Al salir, fue a su habitación con la toalla enredada en su cintura, dejando que las gotas que se desprendía de su cuerpo y cabello, marcaran sus huellas hasta la habitación. Abrió el armario y sacó su uniforme bien planchado del día anterior, algo que siempre hacía antes de acostarse a dormir, porque no podía dejar eso en las torpes manos de su amiga porque le costaría caro. Se vistió y metió la ropa cuidadosamente dentro de una mochila para así dirigirse hasta el umbral de la puerta con mochila a cuestas. –Bien. Nos vemos. ¡Recuerda limpiar el desorden, Blair!

- ¡Claro!

El albino sonrió y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, comenzó a correr para llegar más temprano al local donde trabajaba de mesero. Era un trabajo que se había conseguido al terminar el primer año de la universidad, dando inicio a las vacaciones, ya que no recibía (como era costumbre) la ayuda económica de su padre, porque él no lo quería.

Toda su vida había estado viviendo de la sombra de su padre, y él le daba todo por el puro concepto vano que tenían de familia, siempre era de aquella manera, puesto que su padre era un hombre de mucha categoría social y carácter materialista. Muchas veces se preguntaba ¿cómo pudo casarse con su madre, siendo polos totalmente opuestos? Levantó tristemente la mirada al cielo, trayendo la imagen de ella a su mente. No se había dado cuenta que detuvo sus pasos cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a correr sin previo aviso, pero la idea de llegar tarde lo despertaron de inmediato.

Desde hace dos años que se había independizado de su padre a la edad de 18 años y fue a vivir a Death City, un lugar totalmente alejado de él y donde conoció por fin el esfuerzo propio. No se arrepentía de nada, por el contrario, siempre había querido algo de acción en su vida.

Aquel recorrido estaba más que acostumbrado a hacerlo, y nunca está de más un trote matinal. Dejando eso de lado, comenzaba a ver el local donde trabajaba y que pronto se volvería un trabajo de medio tiempo con respecto a la universidad. Pensaba en proponerle aquello a su jefe, pero lo que más estaba presente en sus pensamientos, era su mejor amigo que luego de tres años lo volvía a ver. Lo del medio tiempo podía esperar, más importante aún era conseguir permiso de salir un momento del trabajo para ir a ver a Black Star y esperaba que su jefe pudiera ser comprensivo y accediera. Pero conociendo a Joe Buttataki y a su alma de "joven" no lo veía diciéndole que no.

- ¡Buenos días, Soul! –En la entrada principal yacía barriéndolo una de sus compañeras laborales, Kim Diehl.

- ¿Qué hay? –Fue su único saludo, levantando la mano. Ella sonrió un poco sonrojada pero pasó desapercibido por Evans. -¿Ya llegó el jefe?

- N-No, aún no. Pero ha de estar por llegar. –Contestó la peli-rosada apretando fuertemente (más de lo necesario) el palo de la escoba, quizás con nerviosismo.

- Ya veo. –Dijo pensativo y alistando nuevamente su mochila al hombro ingresó al local, seguido por la mirada enamorada de su compañera. Pero en cuanto puso un pie dentro, un trapo húmedo fue quien lo recibió amenamente por el rostro, y un grito más que enojado se oyó.

- ¡Soul Eater Evans! ¡¿Qué son éstas horas de llegar? –Soul se retiró el trapo húmedo sin nada de diversión y vio el rostro molesto de su compañero, Killik, que pronto fue sustituído por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿Cómo estás, viejo?

- ¡¿Cómo que "qué estás, viejo"? ¡Yo no le lanzo trapos sucios a la gente y luego le digo "¿qué hay, viejo?"!

- Jajaja si sigues así envejecerás pronto, amigo; aunque el cabello… –Pasó su brazo por el cuello del albino y lo despeinó con gracia. –Vamos ¿Qué siempre tienes que estar de mal humor?

- No siempre, solo cuando te veo. –Su sonrisa se tornó retorcida y se liberó del brazo del moreno. –Bien, me prepararé en el baño. Avísame si llega el jefe, tengo que hablar con él.

- ¡Ok! –Respondió eufórico, llevándose la mano a la frente, como acatando una orden muy al estilo militar.

Y sin más, se retiró en dirección al baño del personal para así comenzar a ponerse su indumentaria. No tardó ni cinco minutos en estar más que listo. Se miró al espejo y sonrió ampliamente, dispuesto a cumplir con lo que había venido a hacer allí.

Al salir del baño tomó en mano su pequeña libreta y sacó de su bolsillo su bolígrafo para alistarlo tras su oreja.

- Buenos días. –Una voz melodiosa y varonil ingresó al local y Soul tragó saliva, un poco ansioso. El pez gordo había llegado.

- ¡Buenos días, jefe! –Los tres jóvenes dijeron en unísono al gran hombre castaño de pequeño ojos azules.

- ¿Aún no llegan clientes? –Preguntó nuevamente B.J, como había pedido que lo llamaran para estar "en onda" con sus jóvenes empleados.

- Aún no, Jefe. –Respondió Soul adelantándose a los demás. –Quisiera hablarle un momento en privado, B.J. –El castaño lo miró y sonrió apacible para luego decir.

- Claro, pasa a mi oficina luego. –Soul no comprendió a que se refería con el _luego_ pero pronto lo entendió.

- Disculpen… -Los tres jóvenes se dieron vuelta y vieron a un cliente en el umbral de la puerta. Soul suspiro cansinamente y se aproximó hacia la joven mujer que estaba llegando.

- Buenos días, ¿le apetece algo en el menú? –Dijo Soul tendiéndole la carta con suma etiqueta. –Por favor, tome asiento.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse más que alagada al tener tan buen mozo atendiendo de ella, con aquella gracia y etiqueta. Tontamente, asintió hipnotizada en aquellos ojos rubíes que la miraban profundamente.

- Qui-Quisiera un cappuccino… Por favor… -Se sentó en una de las mesas un poco cohibida por tan elegante muchacho.

- ¿Le gustaría con crema, licor o chocolate? Le recomiendo con crema, es la especialidad de la casa. –Sonrió y derritió aún más a la mujer.

- Po-Por supuesto.

- ¿Quiere acompañarlo con algo? ¿Galletitas, pastel o prefiere un croissant? –La mujer asintió embelesada. - Bien, cappuccino y croissant para la bella dama. –Sonrió guiñándole el ojo, derritiendo aún más a la muchacha, y sin más se retiró a paso elegante recibiendo sonrisas cómplices por parte de Killik.

- No se te escapa ninguna, ¿eh, Evans? –Él sonrió traviesamente.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Oh, ya se! …Tienes trabajo. –Le tendió sin gracia alguna el papel blanco al moreno quien refunfuñó.

- No te salvas. –Dijo molesto Killik, ingresando seguidamente a la cocina para preparar el pedido.

Kim miraba con el ceño fruncido sin poder evitar su desagrado por la cliente quien aún seguía en sus fantasías con el atractivo mesero. Dio un respingo al oír la voz de Soul que se dirigía a ella.

- Ey, Kim ¿me estás escuchando?

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

- Tienes trabajo, un cappuccino y un croissant. –Le mostró el papelito blanco donde iba anotado la orden del día. La muchacha asintió y fue directo a la caja para preparar la boleta.

Dio un suspiro y buscó con la mirada a su jefe pero no lo halló, suponiendo que se encuentre en su oficina. Apretó sus manos para ir en dirección al despacho de su jefe y hablarle sobre su pedido, pero no pudo dar un paso más, pues la campanilla de la puerta que avisa el ingreso de clientes, comenzó a sonar. Y poniendo buena cara se dio vuelta para recibir a los recién llegados.

* * *

El reloj sonaba la 13:30. Podía notarse en su rostro un cierto aire de ansiosa espera. Desde la mañana temprano que había llegado al trabajo aún no pudo hablar con su jefe debido al exceso de clientes que llegaba y salía. ¿Es que acaso no tenía que preguntarle nada a su jefe? ¡Diablos!

Con cara de pocos amigos se sentó en una de las sillas que había dentro de la cocina, sosteniendo su cara con una de sus manos apoyando su codo sobre el brasero. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y llevó hacia atrás la cabeza, estirando todo su cuerpo. Tan solo faltaba media hora para que Black Star llegara y su mejor amigo de la infancia no estaba presente en el aeropuerto porque los condenados clientes no se lo permitían. Como lo odiaba.

- Soul. –La voz de Kim lo despertó de sus pensamientos. -El jefe quiere hablarte, ve a su oficina, por favor.

El albino tardó unos segundos en procesar la información y al hacerlo completamente se levantó precipitadamente de la silla, alarmando a la peli-rosada y así salir casi corriendo en dirección a la oficina del gerente. Tocó la puerta moderadamente y oyó el "adelante" del mayor para así abrir la puerta, intentando disimular su ansiedad.

- ¿B.J? ¿Me llamó, jefe? –Preguntó cerrando la puerta atento a la mirada del hombre, quien bebía su tan característica taza de café.

- Tengo dos cosas que decirte, Soul. –Dijo por fin dejando de lado la taza vacía de café. –Uno –Levantó el dedo señalizando en número. -: quiero otra taza de café pero que sea más puro, éste fue mucha más leche. Ahora lo quiero bien oscuro, ¿de acuerdo? –Soul encogido de hombros, asintió. –Y dos: ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Los ojos del albino se abrieron sorprendidos y miró esperanzado a su jefe. Tosió para aclararse la garganta y no mostrarse muy interesado, pues eso no es muy _cool_ para él.

- Verá… -Tragó saliva. –Hoy a las 2 de la tarde llega mi mejor amigo a Death city luego de tres años. Y hoy más que nunca ha habido mucho más clientes que otros días, acrecentando en tan solo medio día las ganancias que usualmente obtenemos de un día entero… He estado pensando si…

- ¿Quieres ir a recibirlo? –Interrumpió B.J. Soul, con la mirada en el suelo como si haya recibido algún regaño, asintió seguidamente. –Bueno, siempre he dicho que eres uno de los mejores empleados que he tenido, ¿por qué debería negarme? Pero pide un reemplazo, por favor. –Los ojos de Soul se iluminaron al oírle decir aquello y trató de reprimir cualquier impulso de alegría.

- Entonces…

- Entonces, puedes irte. Pero apresúrate que está por ser las 2. –Soul asintió con una sonrisa y casi corriendo se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir por ella se giró.

- Gracias, B.J. –Sin esperar nada más fue corriendo a buscar sus cosas y cambiarse como un rayo en el baño. Salió por fin en lo que cuenta unos 3 minutos y se dispuso a marcharse, sin antes buscarse un reemplazo.

- ¡Ey, Evans! ¡¿Por qué la prisa? –decía Killik apartándose del camino del aludido quien iba como cual maratonista para terminar sus cosas.

- Oh, es cierto. –Tomó su libreta y abriendo la mano del moreno, se la depositó en ella. –Confío en que harás un buen trabajo. ¡Nos vemos! –Sin una explicación más justificada, echó a andar tras la atenta y confundida mirada de Killik, quien al poco tiempo pudo procesar como es debida la información recién recibida.

- ¿Buen…Trabajo? ¡¿Qué demonios, Evans…?

- Killik, llegan más personas… -Interrumpió su pelirrosada compañera.

- Pero yo me encargo de la cocina, y-y…

- No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de los pedidos y tú vuelves a la cocina. –Sonrió tomando la libreta y yendo a atender a los nuevos clientes. Killik dio un suspiro de agradecimiento y volvió al interior de su "templo" culinario.

Mientras sus compañeros se dividían las tareas, Soul corría contra el tiempo, tratando de que sus pasos se vuelvan más rápido en cuestión de segundos, pero no logrando mucho. Las 13 y 50, era una hora en la que las personas salían de sus trabajos para ir a almorzar o regresaban de hacerlo, en otras palabras, parecía imposible cruzar todo el gentío que albergaba las calles de California en ese horario. Creyó que ir en taxi sería más rápido y factible, pero con el tráfico de muerte que se llevaba a cabo, prefirió empujar personas que estar matando nervios dentro de una cabina.

Aceleraba el paso cada vez que se fijaba en el reloj de muñeca que traía consigo, es decir, cada cinco segundos. Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que traía en los bolsillos y por si fuera poco, a criterio suyo no hacía más que enlentecer su caminata. Estaba muy ansioso.

Recordó que cuando eran niños, tanto Black Star como él habían descubierto o mejor dicho inventándose para su atajo que llevaba al centro, al aeropuerto, con más exactitud, la vez en que su padre había vuelto de Phoenix de nuevo a la ciudad. Se escurrió en uno de los callejones, y recordando el camino trepó una gran pila de tarros de basura que traía tras suyo una pared de alambrado el cual cruzó con un salto casi olímpico, aterrizando perfectamente. Se hubiese puesto a alardear y decir que solo un chico tan _cool_ como él podía hacerlo, pero iba contra reloj.

Continuó corriendo entre callejón y callejón hasta que por fin ingresó a la gran construcción donde deberían de estar sus amigos. Se acercó a una de las recepcionistas para informarse mejor.

- Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? –preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño casi negro con ojos esmeraldas.

- El vuelo que viene de Chicago… ¿Ha llegado? –Preguntó con grandes bocados de aires de intermediario, pues la corrida le costó bastante esfuerzo.

- Ahora mismo han de estar descendiendo los pasajeros, señor. –Dijo mirando el horario. -¿Desea algo más?

- Si, ¿en qué planta precisamente descienden?

- En la número 15. Aquí derecho y luego hacia la izquierda. –Indicaba con la mano.

- Bien. Gracias. –Sin más qué objetarle, volvió a las corridas pero solo al iniciarlas, ya había chocado con alguien, quien terminó plantado en el suelo. No estaba muy ocupado en el bienestar del anónimo así que solo se limitó a esbozar una disculpa poco preocupada y mirar fugazmente a quien había echado. Era una muchacha rubia, de ojos verdes y piel blanca. Fue lo único que pudo captar de ella, pues su objetivo principal se centraba en su mejor amigo.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al poder ver las hebras azules casi celestes que resaltaba entre la multitud, aquel color tan peculiar y extrañamente natural. Muchos incluso él, niegan aquella acotación, pero como él mismo decía: "por ser yo, Black Star, todo mi ser resalta naturalmente." Y en cierta parte, tenía mucha razón. Su respiración por fin comenzó a nivelarse aunque entrecortadamente, pero no le importaba, tenía en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviese más ocupado en pensar en el tiempo transcurrido sin su mejor amigo. Tenía la vista puesta sobre él y poco tiempo después, él lo notó.

- Soul… -Pronunció primeramente casi incrédulo, pero al notar aquel aire nostálgico en su voz, cambió a uno qué bien lo describía, energía pura. -¡Ey, Soul! ¡Amigo, ven aquí!

No pudo evitar reírse de la personalidad tan vivaz que envolvía a su amigo. Comenzó a caminar y como si no hubiese pasado tres años, su saludo seguía intacto. Un choque de puños y luego de brazos.

- Veo que has crecido un poco, ¿eh, Black Star? –dijo entre divertido y nostálgico.

- No quieras relucir con eso, espera que te venza en la cancha, allí veremos quién es más pequeño. –Seguidamente echaron a reír, como si de un chiste se tratara.

- Extrañaba tu ego, maldita sea.

- Lo sé –se apresuró a decir -, la gente no puede vivir sin mí una vez que me conozca. –Soul lo golpeó en el hombro reprochando su gran ego, pero en definitiva, ambos se habían extrañado mucho, ¿y cómo no? Tres años sin ver a tu mejor amigo, no era cualquier cosa.

- Pudiste venir, Soul-kun. –Si no fuese por la voz de Tsubaki, nunca habría sabido que no estaban solos. La japonesa lo notó y sonrió divertida. –Veo que lo has extrañado mucho.

- No tanto como tú, ¿eh? –Dijo con deje de picardía, tanto en su voz como en su mirada, haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¿D-De qué hablas?

- Ya, ya… Tsubaki puedes confesar tus sentimientos ante el omnipotente Black Star. –Alardeaba abriendo sus brazos y mirando al cielo.

- Como sea. –Respondió ya harto el peliblanco. –Trae tus cosas, que mucha gente ya sofoca. –Decía tomando dos de las valijas del peli-azulado y así los tres salían en dirección a la puerta más próxima.

- Tengo tanta hambre… -Se lamentaba el moreno mientras se sobaba el estómago. - ¿Qué hay para comer por aquí cerca?

- ¿No has comido en el avión? –interrogó Soul con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Comer en el avión? ¡Claro que lo hice, pero sabía asqueroso! ¡¿Qué es eso de comida enlatada? Por favor…

- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba enlatada?

- ¿No es obvio? ¿Cómo piensas que lo llevarán dentro del avión de no ser así? ¿Es que acaso tienen cocina propia? Ja-Ja. –Decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Supongo que es un alivio tenerte con tanta hambre, Black Star. –Intervino Tsubaki con sus sonrisas tan pacientes. –He hecho mucha comida para recibirte. –los ojos de Black Star se iluminaron.

- ¡Oh, si, Señor! ¡He extrañado tanto tu comida, Tsubaki! –La euforia de Black Star era contagiosa, sacaba sonrisas en sus acompañantes.

- Me alegra oírlo. –Reiteró casi en un susurro muy tímido y lleno de rubor que Soul pudo captar aunque estuviese a 100 metros de distancia, pues desde la secundaria que Tsubaki ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo.

- Oh, ya lo creo –Añadió Soul, comenzando a llegar a la parada de taxi. -. Temo que hasta aquí te acompaño, viejo. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

- ¿Trabajar? –Preguntó Black Star no muy convencido.

- Así es, desde el verano pasado que lo estoy haciendo. Ya sabes, para no molestar al viejo y todo ese rollo. –Extendió su puño una vez dejado en el suelo las maletas del recién llegado, quien correspondió a la despedida, chocando su puño contra el de Evans.

- Bien por ti. Ok, más comida de Tsubaki para mí, ¿no? -miró a la japonesa quien asintió divertida y conmovida.

- Si, te lo encargo. –Dijo mirando a la muchacha. –Solo no abuses, ¿eh? Qué aún tenemos que reunir a los demás. –y con una despedida de mano alzada, se retiró Evans a paso acelerado para poder regresar al trabajo y acabar con la tortura de sus compañeros.

**.°O°MOo.:.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola!

Bien, estamos aquí con el segundo capítulo… ¡Yei! *Al estilo Blair* jeje, amé hacer el papel de Blair, en verdad es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero más por su lado tierno y tonto que representa ^^Creo que no hubo OOC con respecto a ella, joooo!

Entonces… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?

¡Vamos, manden sus comentarios y seamos muy buenos amigos! :3

Me gustaría saber lo que opinan y si tienen sugerencias (con respecto a la historia, mis escritos o cosas trivales) no duden en mandar un comentario al final del capítulo. Esta historia promete muchos más capítulos, pero si ésta no es de su agrado, pues entonces no hay mucho que hablar xD

Nos vemos en otro capítulo y aquí me despido… Deseándoles un excelente inicio de semana! Gambate ne! x3

**Rincón de Respuestas :3**

*** Kabegami…** ¡Hola, y gracias por la bienvenida! Te agradezco por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir, la verdad es que siento que lo hago muy dramático y todo el rollo, ¿no es muy cutre? XD Gracias por los buenos deseos, confío en que no saldrá algún OOC, muchas gracias nuevamente. ¿Y cómo estuvo Soul? A mi criterio, supongo que me desenvolví bien en su papel. Espero tu comentario en el próximo capítulo. ¡Ja ne!

*** Alexiel Evans…** ¡Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y con respecto a tu _preguntotota_ (xDD me gustó la palabra) pues OOC son siglas que significan: _Out of Character_, esto quiere decir que salgas totalmente de la personalidad del personaje. Gracias nuevamente por tu comentario y espero otro, eh? Jeje Sayo! ^^

* * *

_BlueSpring JeagerJaques._


	3. Chapter 3

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_Los sufijos de "chan" "kun" "san", etc (qué mayoritariamente serán utilizados por Tsubaki, Masamune y todos los nipones de la serie xD) serán puestos con cursiva al igual que todo nombre o referencia en japonés._

_Eso es todo por ahora… x3_

**oOS.:.°O°.**

Hojeó lentamente hacia la siguiente página, muy compenetrada en la lectura que llevaba ya hace tres horas. Había una pila no tan grande pero si considerable, de libros a un lado suyo que al rato de esas tres horas, ella ya lo había liquidado por completo. Se acomodó algunos cabellos que descendieron hasta sus ojos, incomodándola, pero sin apartar sus ojos de las líneas.

- Esto… Disculpe, señorita… -Levantó lentamente los ojos hasta la persona quien le hablaba. Llevaba el cabello un poco corto y descuidado, con un corte un poco cutre y de color rosa muy pálido. Los ojos apartados de los suyos, como si tuviesen miedo a mirarla, podía sentir el nerviosismo en cada célula de su cuerpo, y también por los temblores que emanaba, hasta parecía que le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría. -, me gu-gustaría saber si… ha terminado de le-leer los tomos de Sha-Shakespeare… -Dijo lo último casi en un susurro que apenas pudo comprenderlo.

- ¿Shakespeare? Oh… -Dejó su dedo marcando entre las páginas que estaba leyendo mientras que con la mano libre buscaba entre la pila de libros los tomos que había llevado para leer sobre William. –Aquí tienes. –Dijo sin mucha emoción, rozando mirada con los orbes lilas del otro, quien al sentir la mirada aguda de la rubia, comenzó a tensarse.

- Gra-Gracias. –Hizo una reverencia un poco forzosa y se retiró casi corriendo al tener los libros bajo su poder.

Maka, quien luego de "huir" de su nuevo departamento se refugió en el lugar donde tenía más confianza: la biblioteca. Miró un poco extrañada la reacción del muchacho… Si es que era un chico, aunque estaba en duda… No le dio mucha importancia y volvió a abrir en la página que había quedado, estaba muy metida en su lectura y eso no cambió luego de ser interrumpida, sino que afloró aún más su interés.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido entre tantas líneas, ni siquiera le interesaba. Además, ¿qué habría que hacer en su casa? ¿Pasar tiempo de caridad con ese hombre autollamado padre? Ni de broma.

- Dis-Disculpe… -Levantó los ojos de su lectura por segunda vez para encontrarse con el mismo quien la interrumpió hace ya buen rato; nuevamente no le dirigía la mirada al hablarle, ¿tendrá miedo? ¿Vergüenza quizás? Pero no le dio mucha importancia.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó mostrando su frustración ante una segunda interrupción. El otro se tensó al oír la voz de la muchacha y buscaba algo con los ojos, pues no los dejaba quietos, quizás escapando de la verdosa mirada de Maka.

- Y-Yo, verá… Bu-Bueno… -Estuvo farfullando palabras incomprensibles un buen rato y lo que pudo rescatar de todo eso fue: -la biblioteca cerrará enseguida.

- Oh, ¿Tan tarde es? –Miró su reloj de muñeca y calló en cuenta que ya eran las 9 y media de la noche. ¡Tanto tiempo! No recordaba haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada leyendo en una biblioteca.

Exhaló un suspiro profundo al cerrar el libro que tenía en las manos y así volverlo a colocar en la repisa correspondiente. Estiró las piernas y desperezándose, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida sin prestar a tención a la persona que se moría de nervios; tras el trayecto que la conducía hacia la salida de la biblioteca, pudo ver una mesa llena de libros, más específicamente pertenecientes a Shakespeare, y otros autores cuyas obras son de temática dramática, suspenso y horror. No dudo que todo aquel monumento de sarcasmo, ironía y drama perteneciera al chico o chica que la interrumpió por los libros de William. No pudo evitar pronunciar…

- Nunca vi tantos libros de drama en una sola mesa. –Aquella oración iba preferentemente hacia ella misma, aunque oyó una respuesta un poco cohibida tras suyo.

- S-Si… Es bastante extraño… Pensará usted. –Maka se detuvo y tomó uno de los libros en sus manos para así leer la contratapa.

- ¿Eres la encargada de aquí? –pronunció sin dedicarle alguna mirada.

- …Ba-Básicamente, encargado. –Maka no pudo evitar esconder su desconcierto ante aquella aclaración. Así que se trataba de un chico.

- Te gusta mucho Shakespeare, ¿no? –El muchacho asintió tímidamente, jugando con sus dedos y cuya mirada rehuía de los de Albarn. –Te gusta mucho el drama… ¿Por qué? –Sus ojos profundos y a la vez agudos se posaron como si fuesen gárgolas en el esquelético muchacho, quien al sentir aquella mirada encima de ella, comenzó a temblar de arriba a abajo.

- Bu-Bueno, yo… M-Me… -Tartamudeaba bastante debido al nerviosismo. Maka sonrió divertida, pero se trataba de una sonrisa casi visible en sus finos labios.

- Respóndeme mañana, ¿bien? –Sin más que decir, siguió caminando hasta perderse de los ojos violáceos de la encargada, quien se quedó un poco atónita ante las acciones de la rubia, pero su rostro se ocultó tras la sombra de su flequillo asimétrico.

Se sentó lentamente en la silla más próxima con la mirada perdida y los pensamientos muy turbios de lo que acostumbraba. Aquella pregunta nunca nadie se la había formulado, siempre que veían los libros que traía a cuestas solo lo ignoraban o mostraban en su rostro un rechazo que duele más que palabras. Aquella pregunta nunca pensó oírla de nadie, y menos de alguien a quien acababa de conocer. En verdad, ni siquiera él se lo había preguntado a sí mismo. ¿Cómo respondería a eso?

- Y-Yo… -Pronunció débilmente, quizás solo para sí mismo, pero sin importar qué, no sabía qué decir. –No se… Cómo tratar con esto…

Mientras que la luna hacía acto de presencia encima suyo, ella tenía la atención puesta en su camino, mirando sus pies como si fuese lo más impresionante que pudiera haber hecho. ¿Qué haría al llegar a casa? Era su única pregunta. No pensaba dirigirle palabra alguna a su padre, ya bastante abochornada se sentía por todo el numerito romántico que le había hecho a la casera. Tan solo al recordarlo, los nervios volvían a ella.

Exhaló un suspiro tratando de dejar libre toda frustración.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, lo había puesto en silencio al tiempo en que entraba a la biblioteca para así no tener ningún distractor. Tomó el aparto, miró el número y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de desagrado.

- "_Hablando del Rey de Roma._" –pensó molesta. No quería atenderlo, pero sería peor al llegar a casa. Apretó el botón de descolgar y habló. -¿Si?

- _¡Maka, al fin contestas el teléfono!_ –La histérica voz de su padre arruinó la paz que había construido tras tantas horas dentro de la biblioteca. -_¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde fuiste?_

- Solo fui a dar una vuelta… -Mintió tratando de hacerle calmar.

- _¡¿Solo una vuelta? ¡Hace 5 horas que andas desaparecida, Maka!_ –Hizo una pausa y lo oyó suspirar, tratando de calmarse más. –_Por lo menos dime que estás en camino a la casa._

- Ya estoy llegando. –Informó sin mucho agrado.

- _Bien. Nos vemos._ –Sin más colgó la llamada al igual que la rubia.

Tratando de que sus pasos sean más lentos, ella quería llegar tan tarde como sea posible. Odiaba tener que estar lidiando con Spirit. Estaba cansada de tanto viajar y no quería oír ningún reclamo, aunque por el celular ya se le había adelantado.

Pronto podía ver el techo del departamento sobresalir sobre los demás más pequeños a él, aunque había otros edificios que trataban de ocultarlo entre tanta altura. Al llegar apretó el botón para el ascensor y no pasó ni un minuto para que éste abriera sus puertas y le diera cobijo.

- Habitación 27… -Recordaba buscando el botón que indicara el piso 2. En cuanto hubo apretado, esperó paciente hasta que las puertas se abrieron y un largo y angosto pasillo la recibió. Comenzó a andar y buscaba en las puertas los números que le correspondían.

Al dar por fin con la puerta deseada, tocó un par de veces esperando a que su padre le abriera la puerta, aunque no pasó. Refunfuñó molesta.

- "_Luego me regaña que desaparezco y no es capaz de atender la puerta… Sí serás…_" –Volvió a golpear la puerta ya sin paciencia alguna y recibiendo la misma respuesta que hace unos segundos atrás, cansada optó por llamarlo. -¡Ey, viejo verde! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Ya estoy aquí como querías así que hazme un favor y abre la condenada puerta, ¿quieres?

No pasó ni dos segundos cuando oyó los pasos de alguien dirigirse hasta la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos y se dio vuelta intentando no mirarlo porque sabía que explotaría en contra suya y estaba muy cansada para ello. Oyó como la puerta se abrió y sin esperar que dijera nada, se adelantó sin mirarlo.

- Ya era hora, ¿qué crees? Estaba en la biblioteca para tú información… ¿Qué hacías tú mientras tanto? ¿Invitando a la casera a conocer el departamen—

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, como si de platos se tratasen al ver que aquel quien le abrió la puerta no era su padre, sino un muchacho, y podía jurar que era el mismo quien había visto en la terminal de trenes, hasta podía poner las manos al fuego para decir que se trataba de… _él_. Se congeló. Su corazón parecía haber parado de bombear, aunque no estaba del todo segura pues juraría tener el rostro más que sonrojado. Comenzó a temblarle las manos y vaciló.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo…? –Dijo algo disgustado por todo el numerito que había recibido.

- Y-Yo… -No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba de aquella manera pero su cuerpo se tensó, creía que el alma se le había ido cuando su corazón estaba en su garganta. ¡¿Qué hacía él allí? –E-Evans… -Masculló petrificada, aterrada y angustiada. No sabía que haría. Había viajado tan lejos con el motivo de no volverlo a ver y ahora lo tenía frente suyo. ¡¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó sin comprender lo último.

- Lo-Lo siento… -Dijo por fin. Los ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y de eso él era consciente.

- Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Maka negó lentamente y dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de salir de aquel hipnotismo en el que había caído gracias a los rojizos ojos del muchacho. Sin saber qué más hacer, empleó la coartada que primero cruzó su mente: salir corriendo. -¡Ey, espera! –Gritó el albino pero ya había entrado dentro del ascensor y sus puertas se cerraron al instante, mientras se preguntaba ¿qué había sido todo eso?

Se apoyó por la pared de la cabina mientras temblaba inexplicablemente, tenía los ojos húmedos y abiertos como si hubiese visto un fantasma, en cierta manera se trataba de su fantasma que no es feliz sin hacerla sufrir todas las noches, y luego de tres años vuelve a verlo. Le costaba respirar. Los recuerdos de _aquella noche_ agolparon su mente, prohibiéndole pensar con claridad. Las lágrimas se vieron acariciar sus mejillas sonrojadas hasta terminar en el suelo, estampadas.

Cuando tocó planta baja, las puertas se abrieron y vio con desconcierto la figura de su padre ingresando al viejo edificio con una bolsa de supermercado, podía jurar que traía consigo pasta congelada para microondas, como siempre quería arreglar las cosas con comida, aunque en esos momentos poco le importaba comer.

Spirit quedó petrificado al verla en ese estado, tan indefensa y destruida, como hacía tres años atrás. Soltó de inmediato la bolsa y corrió hacia ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos, la abrazó fuertemente para hacerle sentir su cobijo. Maka no esperó más y echó a llorar como si de una niña se tratara, mientras que su padre le acariciaba lentamente el cabello e implantaba leves caricias sobre su espalda, para tranquilizarla. Maka se aferró dependientemente a su padre, temblando entren sus fuertes brazos hasta deshacerse en lágrimas. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que ella se calmó más.

- Adivina qué… -Interrumpió el silencio Spirit. Maka levantó los ojos hasta su padre. –Traje un poco de pasta congelada para cenar… -Maka sonrió levemente.

- Pasta que quedó en el suelo. –Terminó ella y Spirit dirigió su mirada hasta la bolsa tirada en el piso.

- ¡Demonios! –Maka se separó de Spirit para que pueda ir a recoger la cena. – Menos mal que está congelada. –Sonrió para sí mismo y mirando a Maka de la forma más cálida posible, sonrió para ella. –Vamos. –Maka se encogió de hombros, y fueron hasta el ascensor, tocaron el botón indicado y subieron hasta el piso dos.

Maka caminaba sin mucha confianza y más al cruzar por la puerta en que había rememorado su pasado tan doloroso. Miró con recelo aquel número y pasó de largo. Una vez dentro de su correspondiente departamento, se dejó caer en el sofá más próximo a ella, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Spirit se dirigió hasta la cocina colocando el pote congelado de pasta dentro del microondas.

- No quiero molestarte, hija… -Se oyó la voz de Spirit aún en la cocina, pero luego se dirigió hasta ella y se sentó a un lado suyo. –pero cuando te sientas más tranquila, quiero saber qué ocurrió… No te he visto llorar hace tiempo y verte así, yo…

- Regresó. –Dijo cabizbaja, haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos. Spirit calló sin comprender hasta que al oír aquello y ver la reacción de su hija minutos atrás, cayó en cuenta que se trataba de _él_.

- Oh, cariño… -La atrajo hasta él, ella no opuso resistencia, pues sabía que necesitaba aquello, muestra de afecto; afecto que ella misma se rehusaba a recibir. - ¿Cómo estás tan segura que es él?

- Lo vi, papá. –Se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos. –Sé que es él… Eran sus mismos ojos, su mismo cabello… Sus mismos labios endemoniados… No puedo equivocarme.

- ¿Quieres que lo golpee? –dijo divertido poniendo su mano derecha como puño. Ella negó con la cabeza sin mucho ánimo de bromear.

- Lo último que quisiera es… que sepa que estoy aquí.

- ¿No te reconoció?

- No lo creo… -Quedó un momento pensativa cayendo en cuenta de que no pronunció su nombre. No podía haberla olvidado. Pero entonces…

- Puede que te hayas equivocado, Maka… Quizás solo sea…

- ¿Qué? ¿Un hermano perdido? No, estoy segura de que era él… ¿Quién sino? –Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el microondas llamó. Spirit se puso de pié y se dirigió hasta la cocina, mientras Maka repasaba en su mente la posibilidad de que exista otra persona parecida a…

- Ya está la cena, Maka. –La voz potente de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos. –Ve a la lavarte las manos y ven a comer.

- ¡Qué no soy una niña! –Refunfuñó sacando carcajadas en el pelirrojo. -¿Dónde está el baño?

- Aquí a la derecha. –Indicó con un cucharon.

- Bien. –Se dirigió hasta el baño para así lavarse las manos y se topó con su reflejo en el espejo, se quedó mirando por unos momentos, aún con el mismo pensamiento en su mente. –"_¿Por qué estás aquí…?_"

* * *

Cerró la puerta con una gran confusión, ¿qué había sido todo eso? ¿Quién demonios era ella? ¿Por qué terminó llorando con solo verlo? No es que fuese tan horrible como para hacerla llorar y no es por egocentrismo, pero sabía que tenía mucho atractivo, era un chico muy cool a la edad de 20 años.

- ¡¿Quién era, Soul? –Preguntó Blair desde la cocina preparando o intentando hacer la cena. Soul quedó con la vista perdida en la puerta y la mano sobre el pomo de la misma, preguntándose qué fue todo aquel escándalo.

- Nada… -Murmuró. –No fue nada.

- ¿Eh? Juraría haber oído a alguien… -Se asomó hasta donde yacía Soul. –Bien, ven que la cena se enfría.

- ¿Qué cenaremos hoy? –Preguntó un poco esperanzado, tenía mucha hambre, había llegado exhausto del trabajo y no probó bocado alguno en todo el día.

- ¡Tocino con huevos revueltos! –Un tic nervioso se apoderó en la ceja del albino; luego de semanas de vivir con Blair, no debería de sorprenderle tal cosa.

- Bien… Pero por lo menos no quemaste nada, ¿no? –Blair hizo un puchero.

- ¡¿Cómo que no quemé nada? ¡Te estás burlando de mis dotes domésticos, eres malo!

- Ya, ya… Baja los humos, ¿quieres? Voy enseguida. –La pelililácea brincó con entusiasmo para volver a la cocina y preparar la mesa para cenar, mientras Soul subió a su habitación y se recostó un momento en su cama, tomó sus auriculares y se los colocó en los oídos para luego apretar 'play' y hacer que la música llenase sus sentidos, todo pareció tomar otro rumbo y más cuando oía a Gil Evans hacer arte con el piano.

Comenzó a seguir el ritmo de la música con los dedos, tamborileando el colchón de su cama, y moviendo los pies acorde al compás. Amaba Stratusphunk, era una de sus músicas favoritas de Evans y no se cansaba de escucharla. Al oírla un leve recuerdo de su hermano llegó, fue gracias a él que ingresó al mundo de la música y en especial del jazz. Cerró los ojos por un momento y el recuerdo de aquella chica regresó a su mente; en un momento ella había pronunciado algo, un nombre… Recordó el movimiento de sus labios y lo único que pudo leer de ellos fue:

_«E-Evans…»_

Lo demás ya no pudo interpretarlo más, pero lo destacable era que ella lo conocía, aunque él no la recordaba. ¿Dónde lo habrá visto? Era su única pregunta, sin embargo poco le importaba.

- ¡Soul, baja ya! –La potente voz de su amiga desde la cocina sobrepasó el volumen de la música, sobresaltándolo. Gruñó un poco para quitarse los auriculares y bajar a cenar la escasa comida que había preparado Blair.

* * *

- ¿Kid? –Preguntó con desconcierto mientras sostenía los palillos chinos con sus dedos.

- Así es, Kid. –Afirmó Liz con una sonrisa.

Varios días después de su llegada a California, Maka había recibido una invitación de sus primas para salir a comer. Aunque tenía muy descuidada la palabra "salir", no era muy de su estilo. Para sus primas ―y muchos otros jóvenes― la palabra "salir" vendría a ser un momento de diversión y descontrol entre amigos, pero para ella no había cabida de "eso" en su vida. Por mucho que intentó resistirse, no conocía la tenacidad de las hermanas Thompson y ahora mismo se encontraban en una plaza comiendo comida china con sus primas y hablando de trivialidades, aunque el centro de la conversación yacía en cierto conocido de Albarn.

- He hablado con él… -Volvió a decir Liz con cierto orgullo tras palabra, quizás porque conseguía una cierta "admiración" por parte de su prima menor. –No le he contado que has llegado, quería que sea una sorpresa. Así que lo cité para una cena, ¿te parece?

- Hablas como si se tratase de una cita a ciegas… -Dijo divertida llevándose a la boca otro bocado de fideos de arroz.

- En realidad, es una cita. –Si la comida que estaba comiendo no haya sido tan costosa para Maka, de seguro lo escupiría sin pensarlo dos veces debido a lo que acaba de escuchar, pero terminó atragantándose.

- ¡¿Q-Qué has dicho?

- No te emociones que esa no es la mejor parte… -Maka comenzaba a dudar de la comprensión que tenía Liz con respecto a las reacciones de las personas. –Él no sabe que es una cita, pero pronto lo sabrá al verte y cuando nos alejemos con Pati, ¿no? –Miró a su hermana pero ésta estaba muy entretenida con una rana. –Bien.

- No, no está bien. ¡Liz, no puedo estar teniendo citas con personas que no veo hace años! ¡¿Qué pensará Kid?

- Oh, Maka… Por favor, estamos en Estados Unidos… A nadie le importa lo que piense la otra persona, sino ¿qué sería Madonna a estas alturas de ser así? –Maka sonrió divertida. –Entonces… Este fin de semana estarás atrapada en nuestra casa, ¿oíste? No quiero que Kid te vea vistiendo así.

Maka abrió los ojos y miró su vestimenta. Traía puesto una blusa de encaje color blanco de mangas corta, unos pantalones de jean un poco desteñidos y unos zapatos deportivos, mientras que su cabello lo llevaba en dos coletas muy típico en ella.

- ¿Qué tiene? Me es cómodo. –Protestó.

- Si, pero Kid no quiere estar con una niña, Maka. –Sonrió. –Tranquila, te terminará gustando las transformaciones que haga, ya verás.

- Si no es así, no te lo perdonaré. –Fingió molestarse pero solo hizo reír a la mayor.

- Cómo sea –dijo divertida molestando aún más a Maka -, cambiando de tema, Maka. –La chica la miró. –Si vas… A la cita me refiero… Te lo agradeceré mucho, ¿sabes?

- ¿y eso?

- No es nada importante. –Sonrió ampliamente. -¡Ey, Pati! ¡No toques eso! –Liz casi corriendo se dirigió hacia su hermana pequeña como si se tratase de un niño. Maka quedó mirando a lo lejos, absorta en sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista al cielo y un fragmento de recuerdo agolpó sus pensamientos…

«_Aquellos días de verano en el que el sol casi no está presente, algo un poco irónico debido a la estación presente. Ella yacía sentada en aquel pastizal tan característico en Caldwell, al igual que la tranquilidad que habita en él. Extendió sus brazos a cada lado suyo y aspiró el aire profundamente, como si fuese la última vez que lo haría._

_Se oía el barullo de los demás niños jugando a la pelota, y ella en lugar de eso, tenía a un lado suyo su libro favorito: El principito._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que los gritos de ímpetu se apagaran; sintió que el sol dejó de llegar a ella debido a una sombra nueva. Abrió los ojos y vio unos orbes dorados, muy bellos junto con una cabellera azabache con tres líneas blancas en la mitad de ella. Se incorporó sin dejar de mirar al niño que estaba junto a ella, parado viéndola con la misma intensidad con que ella lo hacía. Luego se dio cuenta que la pelota con la que los demás niños se divertían terminó llegando hasta ella._

_- … -El niño dirigió su atención al libro junto a ella y lo señaló con la tan característica inocencia infantil. –Conozco ese libro. –Fue su acotación. Ella miró fugazmente el libro. –El principito, ¿no? –Ella asintió y luego miró la pelota para así tomarla entre sus manos y pasarla al chico._

_- Es tuya. –El chico sonrió levemente y asintió para así salir corriendo._

_Entonces ella volvió a sentarse en el pastizal para tomar su libro y abrirlo para volver a leerlo desde el inicio. No pasó mucho tiempo para sentir nuevamente la sombra de alguien bloqueando la luz del sol sobre ella. Levantó el rostro y vio al del niño de la pelota. Éste sin decir nada se sentó al lado suyo y se acercó para leer junto a ella. Tampoco opuso resistencia y compartiendo el libro, continuaron la lectura en silencio. De pronto el silencio se vio roto por él, quien dijo…_

_- Mi nombre es Death the Kid, pero mis amigos me llaman Kid. –Fue lo que dijo sin quitar la vista del libro. La niña lo miró y seguidamente habló._

_- Mi nombre es Maka Albarn… -Ambos se miraron complaciente y no aguantaron las carcajadas que llenó el parque._

_El tiempo fue transcurriendo velozmente mientras ellos dos seguían con su lectura hasta que la hora de partir, llegó. Ambos se despidieron con la mano pero antes de alejarse demasiado, Maka se dio vuelta y gritó muy entusiasmada._

_- ¡Nos vemos mañana, Kid! –El chico se dio vuelta y asintió con una gran sonrisa._»

No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal recuerdo, y pensar que pronto lo volvería a ver. Sentía que la poca niñez en la que había sentido felicidad, volvieron a aflorar en ella; la sola idea de ver a Kid vistiendo un traje de ejecutivo le causaba gracia, aunque estaba claro que no sería el mismo niño de hace cinco años.

**.°O°MOo.:.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Buenas tardes! ¿Cómo estuvo la semana?

Bien, tenía pensado actualizar ayer pero estuve corta de tiempo así que me reivindico posteando hoy… Espero que no hayan esperado mucho, suelo hacer un periodo de 15 días para actualizar las historias, así que ténganme paciencia que solo 15 días tengo para inspirarme y escribir ^.^

Gracias a todos los que leen y también a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario a esta novata!

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

**Kabegami:** ¡Hola, nuevamente! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y también por el halago… La verdad que hay autores que no están muy conformes con su escritura y buscan perfeccionarlo al 100%, me considero una (xD) Amé escribir a Soul, aunque admito que me costó un chiki, jeje pero qué bueno que te haya gustado, logré dar con su personalidad, Yeah! Black Star la misma cosa, me ha costado porque no quería hacerlo demasiaaaado pedante ni muy sumiso, así que tuve que estar leyendo y releyendo la historia a ver como me quedaba, jo! En realidad, Soul no conoce a Maka, ella lo está confundiendo… Pronto y con el siguiente capítulo podrás comprender mejor pero es cierto… Maka tuvo una muy mala experiencia con alguien. Oh y gracias por la recomendación, ahora ya he desactivado los mensajes anónimos, enserio gracias! ^^ Y bien, me despido… ¡Muy buena semana!

**Alexiel Evans:** ¡Buenas! No hay drama, pregunta todo lo que quieras, siempre estaré respondiéndote a menos que no sepa la respuesta (xD) pero al margen de todo esto, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Jajaja sinceramente amo el yaoi pero tranquila que en esta historia no habrá, jeje (inner: ¡Buuu! ¬¬) ^-^ Claro, pasaré a leer tus fics, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer puesto que tú también lees mi historia! Pronto estaré comentándote! ¡Si, Up Soul x Maka! Nos vemos y gran inicio de semana!

* * *

_**BlueSpring JeagerJaques.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_Los sufijos de "chan" "kun" "san", etc (qué mayoritariamente serán utilizados por Tsubaki, Masamune y todos los nipones de la serie xD) serán puestos con cursiva al igual que todo nombre o referencia en japonés._

_Eso es todo por ahora… x3_

**oOS.:.°O°.**

Apagó el motor del vehículo y abrió su puerta para así bloquear el auto. Se acomodó el traje y alistó la corbata, pasó una mano por su negro cabello y mirando el espejo de su deportivo, se arregló las cejas que parecían despeinadas. Cuando todo su porte yacía simétrico, sonrió con satisfacción, haciendo sonar sus elegantes pasos por la acera de la Central de Abogados.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente al sentir la presencia de alguien asomándose, y él cruzó el umbral hacia su labor. Las personas que anteriormente yacían metidas en sus cosas, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlo y sonreír como buenos empleados.

- Buenos días, Señor Shinigami.

- Se ve muy bien hoy, Joven Shinigami.

- ¿Quiere un poco de café, Señor?

Los saludos matutinos de los empleados no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia mientras él caminaba con toda seguridad por los pasillos, negando con las manos educadamente. Se dirigió hacia el elevador que estaba con tres personas dentro, pero al verlo, se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera entrar sin molestia dentro de la cabina. Sonrió. Al ingresar apretó el botón que lo llevaría a su piso y tras unos pocos minutos, las puertas se abrieron y sus piernas volvieron a moverse hasta el despacho que le correspondería.

- Buenos días, Señor Shinigami. –Lo recibió su secretaria, Yumi Azusa, acomodándose los lentes como es tan típico en ella.

- Buenos días. –Fue su saludo y pronto se acomodó en su escritorio. La japonesa le tendió unos informes al tiempo que comenzó a hablar.

- Tiene cinco solicitudes de trabajo, Señor. Me tomé la libertad de hacer un resumen de los clientes, sus casos y los días de entrevista. –Hizo una pausa. –En la primera página también añadí los números de cada cliente para comunicarnos con ellos; no creí conveniente hacer una estrategia para cada caso, pues como lo sé, usted desea hacerlo.

- Siempre tan precisa, y así es, pues de eso se trata mi trabajo. –Comenzó a hojear uno de los informes. –Te lo agradezco, siempre me sorprendes.

- ¿Le gustaría algo para beber, Señor? –Preguntó con una leve reverencia de cabeza.

- Solo agua, por ahora.

- Sí, Señor. –Se dirigió hasta una cómoda donde iban ubicados una cafetera, tazas y una jarra de agua fresca. Yumi tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua para así posarlo sobre un pequeño mantel blanco en el escritorio bien ordenado de su jefe.

- ¿Hay noticias nuevas? –preguntó bebiendo el agua.

- Así es. Elizabeth Thompson lo llamó para invitarlo a una cena éste viernes en el restaurant "Anubis" a las 21 hs. ¿Le respondo?

- Liz, ¿eh? –No pudo evitar sonreír. -¿Tengo algo ese día?

- De hecho, sí. Está la entrevista con uno de los nuevos clientes. A las 20:30 hs. Creo que no será posible la reunión, pues…

- Cambia el horario. –La mujer se sorprendió por aquella respuesta tan impropia en él. Cambiar el horario vendría a ser un desequilibrio en la organización tan exigente para su Jefe. Parpadeó un par de veces y viendo la seriedad del mismo, concluyó que era una orden.

- B-Bien… -Tomó la agenda del azabache y acomodó las citas. –Entonces quedaría para 18:30 hs. Su cita con el médico será a las 15 hs. Y la visita a su padre lo pospondremos para el sábado, ¿le parece?

- Perfecto. –La sonrisa tan extraña en el rostro de Shinigami apareció, desconcertando aún más a su asistente, quien solo podía preguntarse ¿quién era esa tal Elizabeth Thompson, que sacaba de reglamento a la única persona, que ella conocía, con semejante adoración al orden y a la simetría, Death Shinigami, más conocido como Death the Kid. -¿Hay algo más? –Habló nuevamente el abogado sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- N-No, Señor.

- Puedes retirarte. –Dijo sin emoción alguna dándose la vuelta sobre su silla, ofreciéndole la espalda a su secretaria.

- ¿Quiere que le deje los informes para contactar con sus clientes?

- No, luego hablaremos de eso. Aún hay tiempo. –El desconcierto no paraba de aparecer en el rostro de Azusa, y de eso, Death the Kid era consciente. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No me escuchaste bien?

- S-Si, Señor. –Hizo una leve reverencia para así salir del despacho de su jefe con los cinco informes en las manos, preguntándose sobre aquella actitud tan extraña en él.

* * *

Miraba con el ceño fruncido el papel blanco entre sus manos, leyendo y releyendo el contenido en él, pero a pesar de haberlo leído más de cinco veces, aún no podía comprenderlo del todo; en otras palabras, no quería comprenderlo. Oyó como la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso a Killik, aunque él seguía con la vista sospechosa sobre el sobre.

- Wow, viejo… Si las miradas matasen, el papelito sería historia. –Soul trató de sonreír ante aquel comentario, pero solo pudo formular una sonrisa forzada, que Killik pudo comprender perfectamente, así que su rostro se tornó un poco serio y dijo: -¿Qué ocurre? –Las palabras adecuadas no parecía encontrarlas para explicar el contenido de la carta, así que simplemente le tendió el sobre y haya él. Killik tomó un poco preocupado la hoja y leyó seguidamente. Soul sonrió sarcásticamente por la expresión que puso su compañero al leerlo.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? Porque yo no.

- Hermano… -Murmuró. -¿A qué viene esto? Es una carta de tu hermano, ¿no? ¿Luego de haber desaparecido del mapa, aparece con un Babidi Babidi buu?

- ¿Babidi babidi qué?

- No me hagas caso, -restó importancia con la mano. -¿para qué quiere hablarte?

- No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que no es nada bueno. –Dijo aunque con aquel aire pensativo, iba preferentemente para sí mismo.

- ¡Soul, tienes trabajo! –Entró repentinamente Kim interrumpiéndolos.

- Oh, voy. –Se puso de pié y haciendo un novillo de la carta, la guardó en su bolsillo del pantalón, y sin más salió de la cocina. Fue directo a buscar su libreta y ver a los nuevos clientes para pedir su orden; su sorpresa fue grande al ver a un rostro conocido por él tomar asiento. –Ey, Chrona.

El pelililáceo levantó los ojos y formuló una pequeña sonrisa, aunque era más por educación que por gusto. Soul se acercó hasta él.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó. Chrona quería huír de la mirada de Soul y comenzaba a jugar con sus mechones de cabello, buscando las palabras para contestarle.

- Emh… Bu-Bueno… Te-Tenía hambre… -Dijo por fin luego de tartamudear constantemente.

- ¿Qué quieres ordenar? –Alistó la libreta y tomando el bolígrafo en mano, dispuesto a anotar el pedido.

- So-Solo… Una taza de chocolate… Por favor…

- ¿Estás seguro? Cada día te veo más delgado. –Añadió divertido, haciéndolo sonrojar por la pena. –Bien, bien… Una taza de chocolate. Vuelvo enseguida. –Dando vuelta sobre sus talones, Soul se alejó del delgado muchacho y dejó la orden a Killik, quien yacían dentro de la cocina; retomando su trabajo, fue a tomar la orden de los demás clientes que acababan de llegar, siempre mostrando aquella educación y etiqueta que todo el mundo pondera en el mesero.

Mientras tanto, Chrona giró los ojos hacia los tres libros que trajo consigo, como acostumbraba de portada negra u oscura. Tomo entre sus manos "La vida de Galileo" de Bertolt Brecht. Tan metido estaba en su lectura que el tiempo pasó de largo; lo único que le trajo a tierra fue el gran susto que le brindó Soul al traerle su taza de chocolate, colocándolo enfrente suyo y dando posando fuertemente su mano sobre la mesa de Gorgon, quien al instante volvió a la realidad.

- So-Soul… -Dijo con los ojos bien grandes por el susto. Evans no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho al molestar a Chrona, pero cambiando de tema dijo:

- Siempre llevas contigo estos libros, ¿eh? –Se sentó en la silla frente a Gorgon, quien lo miraba atento.

- ¿No te llamarán la atención si estás aquí? –preguntó despacito, como si no quisiesen que le escucharan. Soul mostró sus colmilludos dientes en una sonrisa socarrona.

- No te preocupes, ya casi no hay clientes, además todos tienen sus órdenes. –Chrona cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho el albino era cierto, la cafetería estaba casi vacía a comparación de lo que era cuando había llegado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo leyendo? –Se preguntó para sí mismo, algo que Soul no prestó atención y añadió tomando uno de los libros frente a Chrona.

- Entonces… _Otelo_. –Dijo leyendo la tapa. –William Shakespeare. ¿No te cansas de él? Dios, recuerdo haberlo leído en el colegio… Nunca odie tanto un libro. –Chrona sonrió levemente, quizás por el comentario o por la expresión que puso Soul al decirlo; el albino miró de reojo al muchacho frente suyo y era la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que lo hacía sonreír, bueno, ya bastante tiempo que no se veían y poco sabía de él.

- Soul… -Llamó el pelililáceo, despertando de sus cavilaciones al albino. -¿Sabes por qué me gusta leer esta clase de libros? –dijo cabizbajo, dibujando círculos invisibles sobre la tapa del libro que tenía frente suyo. Para Soul, aquella pregunta no iba precisamente con una respuesta por parte de Chrona, sino él esperaba una respuesta por parte de Evans.

Soul dejó _Otelo_ frente a Chrona sin decir nada y poniéndose de pié, dio la espalda al menor, quien lo miraba confundido. La voz de Soul se oyó seguidamente.

- ¿Qué importa…-hizo una pausa. –qué importa lo que yo piense? Si a ti te gusta y eres feliz leyendo esta clase de libros, ¿qué importa lo que yo o los demás piensen al respecto? –Chrona miró sorprendido a Soul sintiendo un gran alivio en su pecho, hasta que el albino volvió a hablar. –Bien, pasa luego a la caja para pagar tu consumición. Yo regreso al trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? –Se giró para verlo y levantar el dedo pulgar, alejándose seguidamente.

Chrona apretó contra su pecho el libro que tenía en las manos y se puso de pié tomando sus cosas. Iba a salir de la cafetería cuando la voz de Kim se oyó.

- ¡Señor, no ha pagado su consumición! –Chrona se paró congelado y sudando frío, y retrocediendo fue hasta la cajera con el rostro muerto de pena. Sacó su billetera y pagó la taza de chocolate para luego, salir corriendo del lugar con los libros a cuestas, mientras que tanto Kim como los espectadores miraban con vergüenza ajena, y una gotita de sudor bajando por la frente.

- Idiota… -Murmuró divertido Soul.

- ¿Quién es el rarito literario? –preguntó Killik saliendo de la cocina hasta donde yacía Soul.

- Es un amigo de la escuela –dijo aún con la diversión en su rostro -. «_Creo que también podría llamarlo primo, pero… No es que se me dé mucho la familia, je._»

El timbrado de la campana que anuncia más clientes, sonó alertando al mesero. Soul tomó su libreta y se llevó el bolígrafo a la mano para ir a recibir a los nuevos clientes.

* * *

Abrió la puerta con apresurado paso para ver todo inundado en oscuridad. Buscó el interruptor de la luz y así iluminar la habitación, sintiendo el peso de la nostalgia encima suyo. Dio un sonoro suspiro para ingresar al cuarto lleno de polvareda y telarañas, aún podía rememorar lo que vivió dentro de ese lugar, aún podía decir con los ojos cerrados donde yacía ubicado cada uno de ellos, qué instrumentos le correspondían y todas las canciones que habían creado en aquella habitación.

- Vaya… -Fue lo único que articuló. Tenía muchos recuerdos asaltando su mente y las ganas de que todo vuelva al pasado lo estaban superando.

- Aún lo guardo. –Oyó susurrar a Tsubaki. Se giró sobre los talones sin comprender lo que acababa de decir, ella encambio solo sonrió tiernamente y comenzó a caminar hasta dar con un gran bulto al final de la habitación, tapado por una sábana blanca. Él tragó saliva. -¿Te recuerdas? –Sacó la sábana y el alma le volvió al cuerpo al ver a su querida batería en el mismo lugar donde lo había abandonado hace tres años.

Black Star parecía en un trance que Tsubaki no se veía lo suficientemente a gusto para despertarlo. El peliazulado caminó hasta donde yacía su instrumento, y se sorprendió que era lo único que no tenía polvo encima ni la crueldad de los años. Miró a su amiga quien solo bajó un poco la mirada para asentir. Black Star no sabía que decir, y de eso era bien consciente Tsubaki, quien apuró a añadir:

- Te ha extrañado… Supongo que tú también. –Era una clara invitación a volver a tocar su amado instrumento, invitación que no pensaba negarse. De un salto se acomodó en la pequeña butaca acolchonada y tomó los palillos en sus manos, y haciéndolos sonar entre ellos comenzó la fiesta.

Hacía tres años que no sabía nada de "Star" y menos volver a tocar a otra batería, así que su hobby de ser baterista se quedó dentro de aquella habitación; pero a pesar de los años, no estaba tan estropeado como esperaba. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su moreno rostro cada vez que la velocidad iba aumentando, y el sonido de los platillos hacían resonar la pequeña habitación de ensayos, aún tenía el ritmo en los pies para hacer de marcador, llenándole por completo el sonido tan rítmico del bombo. De pronto, detuvo toda actuación con el parar de los platillos, sorprendiendo a Tsubaki. Él la miró con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Tsubaki. –La chica quedó anonadada pero feliz de oírle decir aquello. Entonces la japonesa negó levemente.

- No… Gracias a ti, Black Star. –El chico amplió la sonrisa para decir:

- ¡Claro, extrañabas verme tocarlo, ¿no? ¡No te culpo, todos extrañan a Black Star! ¡Después de todo, ¿qué sería la vida sin MÍ? –Comenzó a reír como maníatico, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos como jarras sobre su cintura, hasta que su risa desapareció de un momento a otro, aún en la misma posición pero su atención puesta en una pancarta pegada en la pared que no había visto al ingresar: se trataba de la primera propaganda a su primer concierto con su grupo, una banda que habían formado 7 años, aunque Black Star era el menor de todos que había comenzado con 12 años, luego seguía Soul Eater Evans con 13 años y por último, Death the Kid con 15 años. –Tenemos que reunirlos.

- ¿Eh? -Preguntó Tsubaki sin comprender a qué venía aquella oración.

- ¡Si, eso es! ¡Todos extrañarían volver a juntarse y tocar un par de canciones! ¡Tsubaki, dime ¿dónde puedo encontrarlos? –Se irguió saliendo de la batería para mirar a su amiga.

- E-Eh, bu-bueno… Conozco donde trabaja Soul, puedes ir a verlo pero no creo que sea una buena idea… Y Kid-kun ya está trabajando y no creo que tenga tiempo para esto, Black Star. –El chico frunció el entrecejo pensativo, hasta que se volvió hacia el papel pegado a la pared con el nombre de su banda.

- No importa… Después de todo vendrán para la cena de bienvenida, ¿no es así? –Miró de reojo a Tsubaki y ella asintió. -¡Perfecto! ¡Los "Masters of Death" se volverán a reunir! ¡Yeah!

Black Star no podía sacar aquella sonrisa de sus labios y Tsubaki no pensaba hacerlo tampoco.

- Oh –La voz de Tsubaki le llamó la atención. -, olvidé la comida en el horno.

- ¡Comida! ¡Andando! –Tomó el brazo de Tsubaki y a pura rastras la sacó de la habitación hasta la cocina, dejando a la pobre japonesa un poco aturdida. Cuando la japonesa se recuperó indicó al muchacho hiperactivo que se sentase a la mesa esperando su plato, él lo hizo muy obedientemente.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos para oír como alguien más llegaba a la casa. Tsubaki sudó frío, sabía de quien se trataba y sabía también que no le agradaría ver a Black Star en su casa. Tragó saliva y apretó fuertemente el gran cucharon que llevaba en las manos para salir a recibir al recién llegado.

- Ya llegué, Tsuba—

- ¡Ey, ¿qué hay? –Los ojos oscuros de Masamune se dirigieron impetuosos ante aquel cuyo saludo acostumbraba a ser tan informal y chabacano. El ceño del alto y fornido japonés, se frunció ante la presencia tan molesta del amigo de su hermana, que recordando bien había vuelto de su viaje "de estrella atlética".

- ¡Nii-san! –La tierna voz de su querida hermana menor amortiguó la sorpresa de tener a tal "mono" en su casa. La muchacha se acercó hasta él e hizo una reverencia como saludo. –Bienvenido a casa. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo, nii-san? ¿Quieres cenar ya? Hice un poco de arroz con curri como te gustan, también onigiris y—

- Tsubaki… -La voz del mayor Nakatsukasa acalló la de su hermana, mirándolo con un poco de miedo. Él notó aquel sentimiento en los bellos y grandes ojos de Tsubaki y como siempre, era débil ante aquellos orbes oscuros que lo miraban con un brillo tan característico en ella. –Tú amigo… -Dijo aunque Tsubaki se le adelantó con una reverencia y una carrera de palabras.

- Lo lamento tanto, pero Black Star no tiene donde quedarse y no podía dejar que pagase un hotel cuando hay mucho espacio en nuestra casa, se que no te gustan las visitas, pero será momentáneo, por favor, hermano, perdona mi osadía, yo… -La chica abrió los ojos grandemente al sentir las cálidas manos de su hermano a cada lado de su hombro, levantó lentamente su mirada preocupada hasta la del mayor y lo vio sonreír discretamente, aunque ella sabía que esa sonrisa era muy especial.

- Siempre pensando en los demás… -Sonrió un poco más, mostrando aquella paz que solo Tsubaki saca a relucir en su serio hermano. –No tienes que disculparte. –Ahora miró al muchacho con un poco más de seriedad. -¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

- Solo dame tres días, vie— -se detuvo en seco al recordar las palabras de Tsubaki y de la poca paciencia que tenía Masamune con la "jerga juvenil" estadounidense. –Señor Masamune.

- …Bien, te permitiré tres días, no más, ¿oíste, Star? –El asintió con aquella determinación que le era característico. La sonrisa no podía ocultarse por más que tratase la japonesa. La voz de su hermano se oyó nuevamente. –Tsubaki, prepara uno de los cuartos de huéspedes para el invitado de hoy.

- ¡Hai! –Casi corriendo dejó la sala para ir a preparar la habitación de Black Star, mientras el mayor se sentó justo enfrente del hiperactivo chico llevando una competencia de miradas muy al estilo épico.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto? –Preguntó Masamune rompiendo el silencio y dando un respingo al moreno.

- Terminó la temporada de los torneos, además terminé la prepa y quiero comenzar la facultad aquí, en Death City.

- … -Al parecer Black Star no comprendió muy bien la pregunta del mayor pues éste lo seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido, quizás esperando escuchar algo más de los labios del chico. –No me refería a eso…

- ¿Entonces…A qué se refería? –Preguntó Black Star un poco preocupado; Masamune dio un suspiro y estirando el brazo señaló por donde Tsubaki se había marchado para ir a acomodar la habitación del invitado. -¿Tsubaki? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en—

- Insensato niño. –Masculló irritado alarmando al aludido. -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo así? ¿Sabes cuánto daño le has hecho? Cuándo por fin se vio recuperada… ¡Vienes a—

- ¡Nii-san! –El grito de Tsubaki acalló la habitación; Black Star y Masamune quedaron congelados al ver a la joven japonesa impotente y llena de lágrimas. –Y-Ya es… suficiente… Nii-san.

- Tsuba…ki… -Masculló débilmente Black Star pero Masamune en lugar de decir algo, simplemente se puso de pié y salió de la habitación con pasos ligeros. La mirada que anteriormente se posaba por donde el mayor se había marchado ahora estaba en la llorosa hermana menor, pero ésta se secó las lágrimas rápidamente para mostrar una débil sonrisa. -¿To-Todo en orden?

- Ha-Hai… Se-Serviré la comida –dijo caminando ignorando la mirada preocupada del moreno para ir a tomar un plato y servir el arroz y la salsa. -, ¿quieres con palillos o tenedor, Black Star?

- ¿Tienes cubiertos occidentales? Creí que tu hermano los odiaba… -dijo en un chiste tratando de hacer pasar el ambiente.

- Los guardo para las visitas. –Comentó divertida.

- ¡Vamos por los palillos! Hace tiempo que no como con ellos y necesito afinar mis habilidades dormidas, ¡Oh, Yeah! –La japonesa sonrió más ligera sirviendo el plato en frente del menor y trayendo también una gran cantidad de onigiris. -¡Itadakimasu!

- Itadakimasu… -Dijo más levemente Tsubaki tomando también palillos y comenzar a comer. Su rostro mostró una sonrisa al ver la hiperactividad emanando por cada poro que tenía Black Star, y más cuando trataba de dominar "las artes de los palillos" como él lo llamaba.

- ¡Está delicioso! ¡Definitivamente eres la diosa de las comidas! ¡Pero no te emociones, no hay dios que pueda superar al gran Black Star, oh yeah! –Tsubaki miraba divertida las escenas y las caras graciosas que ponía su amigo al intentar tomar el arroz con los palillos. -¡Demonios estoy fuera de práctica!

- Ten paciencia, tú puedes. –Alentó con una sonrisa la japonesa siendo correspondida por el muchacho con una bella sonrisa, sorprendiéndola. Tsubaki sintió el calor en sus mejillas y como no quería mostrar tal cosa a su invitado, se llevó todo el plato a la boca, casi empavonándose por completo.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Crees que puedes ganarme? ¡A ver una competencia de comida! ¡Venga ya, comerás arroz con polvo, Tsubaki! –Y así el moreno comenzó a engullir sin parar la comida sea con palillos o aventándose todo a la boca. Tsubaki bajó un poco su plato y paró de comer solo para divertirse con las cosas que hace su amigo para hacerla sentir mejor. No había cambiado nada. Sonrió con tristeza. No, nada había cambiado.

* * *

Movía sus pies bajo la mesa debido al suspenso que crecía en ella producto de Claudia Gray con "Adicción"; se mordía inconscientemente el labio inferior al ir avanzando con su lectura, y todo se guardaba en silencio a su alrededor, haciendo aún más enigmática la lectura. Sin embargo todo tiene un fin, y el de su calma concluyó con un…

- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido y qué son estas horas de llegar?

No pudo evitar levantar la mirada sobresaltada al igual que los demás presentes, se trataba del dueño de la biblioteca quien regañaba a un empleado. Maka se dio cuenta que se trataba del mismo chico que conoció en ese lugar, ya le parecía extraño no verlo por esos lugares desde temprano. Cuando el dueño se dio cuenta que con aquel grito llamó la atención de todos, comenzó a ponerse más nervioso y a sudar frío.

- Lo-Lo siento muchísimo… Por favor, sigan en su lectura. –Se fijó nuevamente en el pelililáceo. –¿Ya ves lo que haces?

- En verdad lo siento mucho, Jefe Ford. –Hizo constantes reverencias pero parecían no satisfacer al mayor.

- Esta vez no—

- Disculpen… -Ambos se giraron y vieron a la rubia Albarn con una sonrisa impuesta. –Quisiera saber la ubicación de las obras de Grisham, por favor.

- … -El encargado miró a Chrona y con un movimiento de cabeza, le dio a entender que acatara a aquel pedido. –Luego terminaremos la charla.

- S-Si, Jefe Ford. –Hizo una última reverencia para acompañar a la muchacha hacia el estante donde yacían las novelas de John Grisham. -…Muchas gracias.

- ¿De qué? –Dijo con una sonrisa disimulada, claramente sabía a qué se refería.

- No sé cómo tratar con esto… -Masculló débilmente, diciéndolo para sí mismo. –Ya sabe –dijo ahora más alto para que Maka pudiera oírlo bien. -, por intervenir ante el Jefe Ford… y… -Calló seguidamente.

- Oh, eso. No tienes que agradecerme. –Siguieron caminando en un intenso silencio, tan solo sus pasos podía tener una conversación más fluida en aquella gran sala.

Por fin, los pasos de Chrona se detuvieron y por ende, también los de Maka. El pelililáceo se giró sobre sus talones con la mirada gacha, huyendo nuevamente de los intensos ojos de Albarn, para así estirar su mano señalando la sección de John Grisham.

- Gracias. –Dijo finalmente Maka adelantándose para leer los nombres de sus novelas, buscando algo que la atrajera. El silencio prosiguió aunque Chrona tenía la vista inquieta al igual que sus dedos, algo lo empujaba a hablar, quizás por lo que había acordado con la rubia hace unos días atrás.

«_Te gusta mucho el drama… ¿Por qué?_

…_Respóndeme mañana, ¿bien?_»

- … -Trató de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para hablarle, siempre decía que hablar con chicas no era su estilo, ellas le provocaban mucha inseguridad, no sabía como tratar con eso, en especial con chicas como aquella, con esas miradas tan intensas y agudas que parecían ver hasta el interior suyo. Arrugó sus ropas a causa de sus temblores hasta que por fin, dijo algo: -¡D-Disculpe!

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Maka dando un respingo por la repentina acción de Chrona, éste se giró y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Ya sé por qué me gusta leer drama, horror y suspenso… E-Es porque… ¡Porque me gusta y punto! –Dijo casi gritando llamando la atención de los demás lectores, quienes comprendieron aquello como una declaración que como una respuesta trivial.

- Porque… ¿Te gusta y punto? –recalcó nuevamente Maka.

- …A-Así es… A-Alguien me había dicho que… Que si me gusta y eso llena mi alma, no tiene que importarme lo que los demás digan u opinen… Solo basta lo que yo piense sobre mí mismo… -Maka seguía mirando sorprendida pero luego sonrió amablemente y extendió su mano abierta al muchacho, como si fuese a saludarle.

- Maka Albarn. –Dijo ella. Chrona no comprendió aquello y eso lo entendió perfectamente la muchacha, así que añadió. –Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

- Y-Yo… Chro-Chrona Gorgon. –Levantó débilmente su mano hasta que la rubia la estrechó amenamente.

- Es un placer, Chrona. –La encantadora sonrisa de la rubia contagió al muchacho quien esbozó una muy tímidamente.

* * *

Los pasos que conducían hacia su habitación resonaban ligeramente, podía reconocer aquel caminar tan pausado y tranquilo como la de su hermana. Bajó el libro que estaba leyendo para prestar mayor atención a la presencia de su hermana que se había puesto de rodillas en el umbral de su habitación, esperando la aprobación de él para que pudiera ingresar.

- Nii-san… ¿Estás despierto? –La suave voz de Tsubaki se oyó.

- Adelante. –Dijo seguidamente y la puerta fue corrida a un costado, recibiendo la presencia de su pequeña hermana. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué sigues despierta hasta estas horas, Tsubaki?

- Nii-san… Tengo que pedirte un favor. –El mayor dejó a un lado el libro e indicó a su hermana que ingresara a la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Ella dio un suspiro luego estar dentro del cuarto y añadió. –No vuelvas a decir lo mismo que le has dicho hoy a Black Star, Nii-san.

- ¡Pero, Tsubaki—

- Por favor… -Interrumpió la muchacha con total seriedad, algo no muy común en su tierno rostro. –No necesito que digas cosas innecesarias, así que por favor, no vuelvas a decirlo. –Se puso de pié y corrió la puerta nuevamente con intensiones de salir de allí, pero la voz de su hermano la detuvieron.

- ¿Planeas seguir aguantando el dolor, como siempre lo has hecho, Tsubaki? –Preguntó Masamune esperando una respuesta por parte de su hermana, pero aquella respuesta superó sus expectativas y el concepto que tenía sobre su hermana.

- …Tú lo has dicho, Nii-san… Siempre lo he hecho y seguiré haciéndolo… Es mejor. –Sin esperar una réplica más por parte de su hermano, se retiró cerrando la puerta. Masamune quedó muy pensativo y preocupado, odiaba a ese niño por todo lo que le hizo pasar a su pequeña hermana, pero a pesar de todo, ella lo seguía amando.

- … -Soltó un suspiro. –Sí que eres rara, Tsubaki.

**.°O°MOo.:.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Domo! *Sale de debajo de un sofá*

¿Cómo les fue en la semana? ¡Espero que bien! Para todos… ¡Felices pascuas! Aunque un poco atrasado ^^U jeje aunque no solo el saludo está atrasado… Tengo una leve corazonada de que hace una semana tendría que haber actualizado la historia xDDDD lo siento, es algo característico mío el hecho de ser un poooooco distraída xP

Jejeje

Bien, espero que les haya gustado la historia y como siempre, agradezco a todos los que se pasan por aquí para leer este fic, aunque me gustaría que se animaran a dejar un comentario… Jeje y a mis dos infaltables lectoras quedejan siempre un comentario: Gracias!

**Rincón de las respuestas :3**

**Alexiel Evans:** ¡Hola! Pues… Primero que nada, gracias por tu comentario, ^^ y segundo… Felicidades a tu sexton sentido x3 aunque no puedo estar diciéndolo al "aire" porque sería un spoiler xD así que guardemos eso hasta que en los próximos capítulos se despliegue mejor la historia y se de por sentado el hecho. Ese sexto sentido tuyo es muy eficaz, Alexiel-chan! ^^ Jajaja muchas gracias nuevamente por haber comentado y espero siempre tus comentarios nos vemos y que tengas un gran inicio de semana! :3

**Kabegami:** ¡Kombawa! Jajaja nuevamente gracias por dejar un comentario ^^siempre son bien recibidos! Pues tus pensamientos no están errados y creo que lo que te estas imaginando tiene algo que ver con el fic… Así es, Maka sufrío mucho con _ese_ chico y pronto descubrirán de quien y qué se trata! Sí, es todo un tema tener que estar pegado a un periodo de actualización y lo peor es cuando se te enciman las cosas con el colegio y demás TT-TT! Supongo que tenemos muchas cosas en común, soy muy perfeccionista xP y no es tan bueno que digamos! Seee, en la mayoría de los fics siempre hacen a Chrona como mujer y quería algo de "acción" en el mío xD jeje Liz es un arma de doble filo… en verdad, es un arma xD y no tanto tiene que ver con Chrona, luego te enterarás por qué hace lo que hace la Thomson! Muchas gracias e iguales deseos para ti y tu familia! Nos leeremos pronto! ^^

En fin, muchas gracias nuevamente a todos los que leen esta historia y como dije al inicio de los comentarios… ¡Vamos, dejen un cometario diciéndome si algo les gustó o no, recomendaciones o sugerencias…! Bien, la invitación está hecha, solo hace falta que aprietes ese botón de abajo y ya estarás en plena sintonía conmigo ^3^

Me despido deseándoles un excelente inicio de semana para todos…

¡BYE BYE!

_BlueSpring JeagerJaques…_


	5. Chapter 5

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_Los sufijos de "chan" "kun" "san", etc (qué mayoritariamente serán utilizados por Tsubaki, Masamune y todos los nipones de la serie xD) serán puestos con cursiva al igual que todo nombre o referencia en japonés._

_Eso es todo por ahora… x3_

**oOS.:.°O°.**

Se miró al espejo, buscando algo que esté fuera de lugar. Se acomodó nuevamente la camisa blanca, percatándose de que no hubiese salteado los botones por distracción; se ubicó mejor la falda negra y corrigió la corbata que yacía un poco desalineada.

Al ver que por fin su vestimenta yacía completa, buscó sus zapatos, se los calzó una vez lustrados y lo que restaba en la preparación era el cabello. ¿Cómo deberías ir peinada a la entrevista de la universidad que tanta élite la pondera? Obviamente algo formal como lo era su vestir, eso descartaba rotundamente las dos coletas que acostumbraba en llevar. Dio un suspiro de resignación volviendo a sacarse las coletas y un pequeño destello, brilló entre su alhajero, llamándole la atención; eran las horquillas que su madre había usado el día de su boda. Eran largas y bañadas en oro blanco, tenían flores en ambos, detallados con diamantes muy pequeños.

- Perfecto… -Dijo inconscientemente y se dirigió nuevamente frente al espejo para ponérselas una a cada lado, recogiendo un poco de cabello haciendo lucir aquel brillo plateado mezclado con el blanco, resaltando entre su rubia cabellera. –Bien, hora de irse.

Cerró tras de sí la puerta de su habitación y fue escaleras abajo para la cocina, donde ya se olía el desayuno: Panqueques bañados en caramelo, acompañados con un poco de chocolate, podía jurar que también había tostadas con relleno de judías. ¡El desayuno perfecto!

- Buenos días, Maka. –Saludo su padre al verla, ella reaccionó un poco tarde debido al asombro que sentía en esos momentos.

- ¿Es-Esto…?

- ¿Te gusta? Es un día muy especial, así que se merece un desayuno especial, ¿no te parece? Adelante, siéntate, enseguida acabo con el jugo.

- ¿Jugo? ¡Es demasiada comida! –Dijo al sentarse y probar primeramente los panqueques.

- Ah, si estás muy delgada… De seguro Shinigami me culpará que no te alimento como corresponde. –Maka mostró una débil sonrisa, aunque no frente a su padre. Estaba muy emocionada, hoy sería la entrevista para la nueva universidad y necesitaba mucha energía, no estaría de más el desayuno, como su padre había dicho, era un día especial y se merecía un desayuno especial. Sin esperar más, comenzó a comer todo lo que podía, se había estado aguantando pero ¿qué va? –Guarda espacio para el jugo, cariño.

- Ok. –Y siguió devorando todo a su alcance.

Spirit miraba entretenido como el rostro níveo de su hija comenzaba a empavonarse con dulce y migas, hacía tiempo que no veía algo como eso, solo tenía el recuerdo de la infancia de Maka, mientras comía y se empavonaba con todo lo que metía a la boca.

- Bien, debo irme ya. –Spirit dio un respingo, ¿cuánto tiempo había llevado entre sus recuerdos? –Gracias por el desayuno.

- ¡Es-Espe— Pero ya era tarde, Maka había salido corriendo de la casa, no la culpaba estaba demasiado emocionada como para pensar en otra cosa.

No pudo evitar sonreír, al menos pudo ver otra expresión en el joven rostro de su hija que no fuese la tan característica seriedad o frialdad; pero más aún, puesto que podía ver un brillo distinto en el cabello de su pequeña, pudiendo reconocer al instante las horquillas que Kami había usado como regalo que él se lo había entregado un día antes de su boda. Regresó en sí al darse cuenta que la cocina no se limpiaría sola y que pronto debería de prepararse para ir al trabajo.

Mientras que Spirit se encargaba de la limpieza matutina, Maka corría a lo que podía para poder alcanzar el metro. Eran las nueve y media, el metro llegaba a su parada a las nueve y cuarentaicinco, no debía llegar después de eso. Hoy iniciaba una nueva historia en su vida, si esta entrevista salía bien, estaba asegurado su ingreso, aunque también le daba algo de nervios los exámenes de ingreso, pero su fuerte era eso: el estudio; además, unos meses antes de culminar la preparatoria se había puesto en campaña de estudio hasta la fecha, pues su meta no era cualquier universidad, sino la universidad más prestigiosa de todo el condado de California: Shibusen; como había estado leyendo, su director era nada más y nada menos que Shinigami, un viejo amigo de sus padres, y que coincidentemente también fue maestro de ambos. Su hijo era Death Shinigami o mejor conocido como Death the Kid, su viejo amigo de infancia y que según sus primas era un abogado recién recibido pero con mucho trabajo, gracias a las fuentes que poseía.

Su meta también era llegar a ser abogada, y una de las mejores, pues su madre era una reconocida abogada, siempre salía en televisión gracias a que sus clientes eran gente muy famosas; cada uno de sus casos podía recordarla tan altiva, serena y despiadada a la hora de derrotar a alguien, era alguien que mostraba "Valentía" por donde quiera que la miren, y ella quería ser como su madre. No por nada había salido mejor alumna.

Cuando por fin llegó el micro, se subió en él y allí comenzaba su travesía hasta la Universidad Shibusen. Sentía como todo el desayuno se le revolvía en el estómago por los nervios; trató de serenarse. Buscó en su pequeña cartera su MP3 y sus auriculares para pasar el rato, apretó 'Play' y _Good Enough _comenzó a llenar sus sentidos con aquel dulce piano que serenó sus nervios, la transportó a una tranquilidad como era costumbre al oír la voz de Amy Lee; relajando sus músculos, centró su atención en el paisaje que ofrecía la ventanilla a su lado.

Podía recordar muchas cosas con ésta música, sean buenos o malos recuerdos no importaba mucho, porque la dulce melodía lo suavizaba todo. Sin percatarse, sus labios comenzaron a moverse pronunciando la canción levemente…

"Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly

(No debiste haberme torturado tan dulcemente)

Now I can't let go of this dream

(Ahora no me puedo ir de este sueño)

I can't breathe but I feel…

(No puedo respirar pero me siento…)

Good enough… I feel good enough for you."

(Suficientemente bueno… me siento suficientemente bueno para ti.)

Como un remolino de recuerdos llegó a ella ese mismo malestar que le provocaba echar en llanto rasguñando el pasado, lastimándola. Se abrazó a sí misma inconscientemente mientras la música, que inició como inocente melodía, terminó como cual firme verdugo, apretó el botón de 'stop' y fue como si el coche se haya detenido bruscamente, aunque solo ocurrió dentro de ella. Su mirar se entristeció tratando en lo posible de no tocar más la esquina en la que surgen los tormentos de su pasado.

No supo cuánto tiempo había llevado metida entre sus pensamientos, pero cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado dos calles del gran instituto; de un salto se puso de pié y casi corriendo fue a parar para poder bajarse de una vez, y así iniciar una carrera contra reloj para su entrevista.

Al llegar frente a los grandes portones del Shibusen, que yacían abiertos mostrando la majestuosidad de la arquitectura bien extravagante y simétrica por todos los lados que se lo miren; Maka quedó boquiabierta al ver la grandiosidad del lugar. Ya lo conocía gracias a fotografías que tenían sus padres, pero nada se compara a la realidad y el presente.

Al notar como estaba llamando la atención con su aspecto desalineado, debido a la carrera, y por su impresión tatuada por todo el rostro, se aclaró la garganta con una pequeña tos falsa, para acomodarse la falda y la camisa, corrigiendo de paso algunas hebras rubias que caían rebeldemente sobre sus ojos, y al sentirse por fin lista inició sus pasos decididos y mostrando su tan característica determinación.

El interior del instituto era tan magnífico e impecable como se mostraba por fuera, no paraba de admirar todo a su alrededor, claro que con más discreción que cuando había llegado. Directamente se dirigió hacia las secretarias que se ubicaban no muy lejos de la entrada, para cualquier consulta, y la ubicación del director era una muy buena.

- Disculpe… Tengo una entrevista con el Señor Shinigami, ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo? –preguntó gentilmente Maka a una de las secretarias.

- Su nombre, por favor. –inquirió ella.

- Maka Albarn.

- Un momento… -la mujer verificó el nombre de Maka entre la lista de las entrevistas y prosiguió a decir. –Entonces, Maka Albarn… -La chica asintió. –Tu cita es para las 10:00, justo a tiempo. Puede pasar, el despacho del director se encuentra en la _Death Room_, es el último piso.

- Oh, muchas gracias. –Sonrió amablemente y fue en busca del ascensor para así ingresar en él, esperando a que llegue hasta el quinto piso, donde se hallaba la _Death Room_. -«_¿Death Room? _–pensó Albarn. -_Es un nombre extraño para la habitación del director, aunque el nombre en sí del instituto fuera algo friki también.»_

El ascensor se detuvo y automáticamente las puertas se abrieron dejando ver el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta una puerta muy sencilla, comparando con todo el lugar. Comenzó a caminar para percatarse de que en las paredes yacían colgadas miles de cuadros con las fotografías de los mejores alumnos graduados en esa institución desde su fundación.

Había oído que a todos los graduados se les denominaba con un nombre específico, pues en el último semestre se realizan exámenes en pareja y muy pocos son los que llevan dichos nombres. Ambos llevan nombres distintos y se lo eligen dependiendo de su puntuación final, pues se trata de uno individual: los integrantes que mayor calificación, alcanzando la escala de 1000 puntos, se les dominaba "Death Scythe", mientras que aquellos que superaban esos 1000 puntos, eran llamados "Death Meisters". Y ya que recordaba aquel pequeño detalle, podía ver que ambas paredes tenían inscriptas dichos nombres, separando a los alumnos Scythe de los Meister.

Se detuvo impresionada al ver que en la pared correspondiente a los Meisters, yacía la fotografía de su madre, con aquel típico corte de los 80´s que en esa época estaba de moda; no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse también su fotografía ubicada entre los Death Meisters.

- Impresionantes… ¿no? –Una segunda voz la sacó de sus pensamientos provocándole un respingo. Se giró de inmediato y vio a un muchacho de su misma edad con unos gigantescos lentes que le prohibían ver los ojos del chico, tenía cabello corto con un extraño peinado que consistía en cabellos en punta que sobresalía encima de las orejas. –Podrían también llamarlos inalcanzables… ¿De seguro estarás imaginando tu cuadro colgado allí, no es verdad? –Iba a contestar pero el chico se le adelantó. –Pues te comento algo, el estar allí no es cosa de suerte… Sino de cerebro y técnicas… ¿Tienes algo de eso? Creo que no. Bien, es bueno que te hayas topado conmigo… Mi familia desde décadas pasadas, desde los inicios del Shibusen, han llevado el nombre de Death Meisters sin excepción alguna… Y eso me incluye también a mí. –Maka no podía evitar disimular su desagrado por el chico fanfarrón y una vez acabado su discurso, dijo:

- ¿Ya terminaste? Mira, tengo algo de prisa y no estaba en mis planes tener que escuchar la historia familiar de un chico friki con el ego encendido. Si me disculpas, cuatro ojos. Tengo una entrevista… -Sin esperar palabra alguna del otro, quien quedó molesto por aquellas palabras, siguió su camino con las manos en puños, temblando por las ganas de querer estrellárselas en su cara. Cuándo puso por fin su mano sobre el pomo dispuesta a abrir la puerta, la insolente voz del chico se oyó nuevamente:

- Te deseo suerte, querida niña. No todos salen vivos de allí.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de gritarle o de propinarle una paliza pero con semejantes insolentes, prefería guardar la energía para lo que se avecinaba. Inconscientemente, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y una pequeña y minúscula duda creció con la pregunta de: "¿sería bueno abrir la puerta?" Y todo por culpa de ese idiota con gafas. Ya había hecho el viaje desde Caldwell hasta allí, y no pensaba echarse para atrás a causa de vanas palabras que intentaban hacerle entrar el miedo y la desconfianza en ella. Frunció el ceño y abrió decidida la puerta encontrándose con una gran sala mostrando siempre aquella extravagancia.

La habitación yacía bien refrescante gracias a los aires acondicionados con que contaba, el suelo yacía alfombrado de un color negro y la insignia del instituto mostrando su grandiosidad al final de la habitación. Podía describir aquel escritorio de madera caoba tallada a mano, lo conocía a la perfección pues su madre también lo tenía en su oficina, claro que más pequeño que aquel lujo. Las ventanas yacían cerradas teniendo solo la luz eléctrica. Grandes estantes llenaban la soledad de ambas esquinas dentro del despacho, teniendo dentro libros de toda clase de tamaños, algunos chiches y adornos ligeros y reservados. Podía sentir la exuberancia de aquel lugar asfixiándole poco a poco, como si fuera a desmayarse por imaginarse tan solo lo que podría haberle costado todo eso.

- Entonces… -Pegó un respingo al oír la grave voz del director, quien le daba la espalda, sentado en su, aparentemente, cómodo sillón pero al darse vuelta y mirarla su rostro mostró una sonrisa amable y pegando un gritillo de alegría, fue a abrazar a la muchacha. -¡Oh, Maka-chan! ¡Mírate nada más, estás hecha toda una señorita! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces? ¡¿5 años? ¡OMG, ¿cómo está tu padre? ¡He visto a tu madre muchas veces por televisión, no tiene piedad a la hora de trabajar, eh? –unas fuertes carcajadas inundaron la habitación, llenándola de más seguridad y familiaridad.

- En realidad, fueron 7 años, Señor Shinigami… -Reía en compañía del mayor quien luego se separó de la muchacha.

- Por favor, por ahora solo llámame Shinigami, lo del señor me tiene sin cuidado. –Sonrió amistoso. –Entonces, ¿vienes para la entrevista, Maka-chan?

- Así es, pienso ingresar a su universidad, Se… Shinigami. –Dijo muy confiada, haciendo sonreír aún más al mayor.

- Tienes la misma mirada de seguridad que tu madre el día de su ingreso. –Hizo una pausa nostálgica. – "Esté seguro de que seré una Death Meister" Esas fueron sus palabras, no me sorprendí mucho al ver su nombre entre los Meisters, pues cuando ella promete algo…

- Lo cumple, de eso estoy segura. –Sonrió un poco triste.

- …Eh, bien. Iniciemos la entrevista, ¿te parece? –Maka sonrió asintiendo para escuchar las preguntas del mayor, dispuesta a responder con calma y acertando a todo.

* * *

- ¡Ey, Evans! ¡El pedido 13 listo!

- ¡Voy!

- ¡Soul, la boleta de la mesa 7!

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Evans, llegan más personas!

- ¡Estoy en eso!

Una mañana como cualquier otra, la única diferencia… Era viernes por la mañana. Si, los viernes era la tortura para el único camarero del restaurante "Buttataki Café" que era uno de los mejores en los alrededores, y por tal título su clientela aumentaba cada vez más, tanto que un solo mesero era muy poco. Soul Eater cayó como ángel para BJ el día que pidió trabajo en el café, pues el anterior mesero había renunciado por problemas de salud, y en cuanto había puesto el letrero de "se busca mesero" no le importaba si tuviese o no experiencia, aunque Soul era de esas personas que aprende rápidamente y de lo que estaba rotundamente agradecido BJ.

- Bien, los he llamado por lo siguiente… -La grave voz de Joe resonó dentro de su despacho, donde yacían los únicos tres empleados, que habían dado un respiro a su trabajo cuando la siesta se aproximaba y la clientela disminuía. –Estamos cortos de personal, y como vieron éste día estuvo de locos, ¿o no? –Los tres jóvenes universitarios asintieron unánime. –No quiero forzarlos, pero mientras no tengamos más personas dentro del restaurante, tendré que pedirles que sigan haciendo o que aumenten su trabajo tan solo hasta que tengamos más personas, ¿comprenden? –Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, eso de "aumentar el trabajo" sin oír un "aumento de sueldo" resultó un poco incómodo, aunque comprendían la situación del hombre, podían confiar en él pues ya llevaban tiempo trabajando para BJ y era un excelente jefe. Cuando iban a responder, se les adelantó BJ. –Se que no les motiva el aumento de trabajo sin el aumento de sueldo… Pero si no conseguimos persona en estos tres días, aumentaré el sueldo ¿de acuerdo?

- Me parece bien. –Respondió Soul con una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro, viejo!

- No veo problema.

- Bien… -Joe exhaló un suspiro más relajado. –Muchas gracias, chicos.

- No te preocupes. Bien, volvemos al trabajo. –Dijo Soul comenzando a caminar y seguido por sus demás compañeros para volver al restaurante. Más personas habían llegado y ellos se habían puesto en sus lugares correspondientes, dispuestos a hacerlo mejor que antes.

- ¡Soooul! –Las miradas de todos los presentes incluidos la de Killik quien salió de la cocina solo para ver de quién se trataba, quedaron boquiabiertos y aún más Soul, pero de mala gana al ver llegar a Blair con su tan característico poco vestir: unos short bien cortos, una blusa que dejaba ver prácticamente todo su fino y delgado abdomen, unos zapatos altos y una cartera colgando por uno de sus brazos. -¡Ey, Soul!

- Blair, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? –Soul se acercó a Blair y con la voz molesta pero en voz baja, tratando de alterarse y llamar aún más la atención de los presentes, en especial la del sexo masculino, la interrogó pidiendo que su estadía no sea permanente,.

- Nya, pareces que no estás contento al verme, Soul. –Dijo fingiendo tristeza.

- En realidad, NO estoy contento con verte… Sabes que estoy trabajando, te he dicho muchas veces que—

- Si, si… Que no aparezca mientras tú estás trabajando, pero… ¡Estaba muy aburrida y sola en casa! ¡Quiero jugar! ¡Desde que Soul tiene trabajo, Blair está muy solita en casa…! –Soul odiaba cuando ella hablaba en tercera persona y más cuando decía "jugar" "solita en casa" cuando estaba en público.

El rostro de Soul se enrojeció y tomando a Blair del brazo, la estiró hasta la cocina para que la atención que ya había atraído con aquella ropa tan escandalosa, no pasase a mayores.

- Bien, Blair… Te has pasado.

- Lo siento, pero estaba aburrida. –Hizo un puchero cruzándose brazos como cual niña malcriada.

- Ey, amigo… ¿Quién es la señorita? –Preguntó Killik con un notable sonrojo mirando de arriba a abajo a Blair.

- ¡Killik, por favor! –Suspiró. -¿Estás aburrida? ¡Consigue traba— Soul calló de inmediato y miró a Killik quien sonrió con determinación. –Ey, Blair… ¿Quieres trabajar?

- ¡Nya! ¡Claro, ¿qué hare?

- Primero, ropa que cubra más piel… Si trabajas así, las personas creerán que es un restaurante nudista, así que Killik… -El moreno de gafas le tendió la típica bata de cocinero para que se tapase un poco más el cuerpo. –Ahora, vamos a hablar con BJ para que pueda aceptarte, ¿de acuerdo? –La chica asintió con una gran sonrisa. –Bien, vamos.

- ¿Quién hará tu trabajo mientras tanto? –Preguntó Lungu.

- Le pediré a Kim, ya que aún no terminan de comer todo. –Soul salió en compañía de Blair, encargándole a Kim que cuidase su trabajo mientras él estaba con BJ.

- Claro, no hay problema, pero… ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó un poco desconfiada a lo que Soul solo pudo quedarse en silencio, pues si decía que compartían la misma casa, era una declaración algo comprometedora.

- E-Es… Una amiga. ¡Bien, gracias de nuevo, Kim! ¡Eres la mejor! –y sin más, salió corriendo seguido de Blair hacia el despacho del jefe mientras Kim yacía metida en sus fantasías cuando Soul le había dicho aquello.

- ¡Disculpe, quiero mi pedido!

- ¡Si, quiero pedir algo!

- ¡Mami, tengo hambre!

Fueron suficientes para traer de vuelta a la pelirrosada muchacha y que iniciase su nuevo rol dentro del café.

* * *

- ¡Ey, deja eso, Pati! –La potente voz de Liz llamó la atención no solo de su hermana menor, sino también de las personas que yacían tranquilas en el parque, pero mero rábano le importaba. –Ya te he dicho que los animales de la calle no son muy higiénicos…

- Pero el perrito quiere beso, ¡sí! –El perro se abalanzó sobre la rubia más pequeña, echándole al suelo y sacando venitas en la sien de su hermana mayor.

- ¡Ya es suficiente, Patti! –Jaló a la menor arrastrándola sin paciencia alguna.

- Buu… -Siguieron caminando en silencio. –Me recuerdas para qué venimos… Aún no comienzan tus clases en la universidad, ¿no?

- Por décima vez, Patti… Venimos a ver a Maka, quien hoy tiene su entrevista con Shinigami.

- Oh… Iremos a comer luego, ¿verdad? –La rubia asintió más tranquila siguiendo en el trayecto que llevaba hacia el Shibusen.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron fueron directo hacia el ascensor, llamando la atención de las secretarias quienes temían lo peor, tratando de detenerlas.

- Disculpe, señorita… ¡Señorita, no puede pasar así como así! –Liz la miró sin comprenderla pero sonrió seguidamente para agregar:

- No se preocupe, tengo _Free Pass_, así que no te preocupes, señora… Él sabe que vengo. –No dio tiempo a reclamos a la mujer e inmediatamente subió junto con su hermana, emocionada haciéndole caras raras a la pobre empleada.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que se abran las puertas y den con el angosto pasillo cuyo final chocaba con el despacho del director de la universidad. Liz sin inmutarse nada, como si hubiese hecho eso muchas veces, siguió caminando sin dar mucho crédito a los lujos y a la grandiosidad del lugar; Patti iba saltando y tarareando una música casi incomprensible, mirando por todos lados pero sin darle mucha importancia. Aunque no fuesen muchas veces las que haya pisado aquel lugar, no se notaba su sorpresa ni nada.

Liz iba en el tercer año de la universidad para Diseño de modas, conocía bastante el lugar pero no solo por haber estado dos años dentro del Shibusen, sino por su familiaridad con el director, pues él es el padre de…

- ¡Toc Toc! –Dijo eufóricamente Patti escuchando desde dentro la voz del director.

- ¡¿Quién eeees? –La voz cantarina de Shinigami acompañó a la efusividad de Patti, quien abrió la puerta rápidamente.

- ¡Patti! –Respondió ella con los brazos al aire divertida, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de Maka y una de resignación ante su inmadurez, su hermana mayor.

- ¿Qué tal, Viejo Shinigami? –dijo divertida Liz.

- Ey, quita el viejo que aún sigo siendo tu director, Liz. –Sonrió divertido. –No creí que vinieran tan rápido… Y bien, Maka… -Miró a la muchacha rubia quien le regresó su vista. –Ya hemos terminado por hoy, solo resta el examen de ingreso que tengo entendido será la próxima semana… Te has preparado de seguro.

- Por supuesto, desde el año pasado. –Recibió una sonrisa enternecida por parte del director que Maka no pudo comprender a qué venía. Shinigami posó sus grandes manos sobre los finos hombros de la rubia y la miró tiernamente. –No te olvides de disfrutar el tiempo, Maka… ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Di-Disfrutar el tiempo? –preguntó sin comprender a qué venía todo eso.

- Nah, no me hagas caso. Bien, creo que ya terminó la entrevista… Puedes irte y nos vemos pronto.

- Bien, muchas gracias. –Respondió con una reverencia y así comenzar a caminar junto con sus primas hacia la puerta, siendo Liz la última quien atajó la voz del mayor.

- Liz, ¿cómo estás? –La rubia se detuvo con la mirada ensombrecida, como si tras esa pregunta la simple respuesta no fuera solo un "muy bien, gracias"; Maka lo sintió de esa manera y pudo ver como los músculos de los brazos en la mayor de las Thompson se tensaron ante la simple pregunta.

- …¡Muy bien! ¡¿Por qué lo pregunta? –y comenzó a reír tontamente, algo muy extraño en ella, algo que quedó un poco incómodo en la sala en especial para el mayor quien se sentía responsable de poner en aquella situación crítica a Liz.

- Lo lamento…

- Sigue sorprendiéndome, Shinigami. –El mayor levantó el rostro algo sorprendido. –Usted es una de las personas que mejor me conoce después de Kid… ¿Cree que algo como eso podría afectarme? –Aquel tono arrogante y superior, aquella sonrisa cínica bailando en su moreno rostro, y aquel semblante tan confiado… Esa sí era Elizabeth Thompson. –Si me disculpa, quedé con Maka en ir a comer algo… ¡Nos vemos, salude a Kid de mi parte, por favor!

No dio tiempo para que Shinigami dijera algo ni siquiera una despedida, pues la puerta se cerró en cuestión de microsegundos, dando por culminada aquella visita nada formal y en la que al principio se mostró con un ambiente un poco incómodo para los presentes. Maka miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su prima mayor, quien tenía la mirada seria como si estuviese pensando en cosas de real importancia que a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Liz sintió rápidamente la mirada de Alban y ésta viéndose descubierta, desvió velozmente la atención hacia otro punto en particular.

- Entonces, Maka… -La chica sudó frío al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado por la mayor entre las muchachas con un instinto un tanto molesto. -¿Qué se te apetece comer ahora?

- N-No lo sé… -Sonrió apenada intentando no temblar por el susto que le había brindado segundos atrás. -¿Q-Qué sugieren ustedes?

- ¡ALGO DULCEEEE! –gritó eufóricamente Patti zarandeando el brazo de su hermana mayor. –Dulceee… ¡Qué tenga muchos colores!

- ¿Uh? Pues… Si quieres algo dulce podemos ir junto a Soul, ¿no, Patti? –El rostro de la niña se iluminó y Maka no quiso decir "basta" a aquella euforia en la rubia. -¿Estás de acuerdo, Maka?

- Cla-Claro… -Dijo de inmediato entonces su destino ya tenía un final definido y se trataba de un café no muy lejos de allí, más bien era el café oficial del instituto, ya que todo alumno del Shibusen terminada las clases tiene que pegar una vuelta por el café, sirviéndose algo o simplemente para pasar un buen rato… O fue así como lo describió Liz y por cómo se oía, parecía que estaba de moda.

No le pareció nada raro ver mucha gente dentro del local una vez entrado, sin embargo, el lugar era bastante amplio y se notaba el buen humor que emanaba tanto el local como las personas, por supuesto.

- Maka, ¿quieres estar cerca del ventanal? –La rubia cenizo asintió con una sonrisa amable situándose en una de las mesas vacías que daban con una de las ventanas más amplias del local y permitía ver el frente tan omnipotente del Shibusen.

Maka estaba aún con los pensamientos aflorando en ella, preguntándose cómo sería su vida a partir de ese momento. ¿Cómo sería su vida universitaria? ¿Cómo serán los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad? Y si todo lo que dijo aquel de gafas… ¿Y si solo era algo vano que se llevaba el viento? Aquel sujeto se veía realmente seguro de lo que decía, y eso de tener toda una familia siendo _Death Meisters_, era un logro y parecía que ser uno más no era solo un sueño, sino algo tan tangible para él, como afirmar que el cielo es azul y el agua, insípida.

Podía oír la voz de sus primas y la de un tercero, quizás solo sea el mesero pero no le dio importancia, tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar y preocuparse. La insistente voz de Liz acaparó sus sentidos llamándole la atención.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Maka? Te pregunté si qué querías comer… -Repitió ya sin ganas de volver a hacerlo.

- Eh… -La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia su interlocutora y luego al mesero o mejor dicho, mesera. Era una mujer bastante voluptuosa vistiendo el uniforme del lugar pero acentuando de sobremanera sus anchas caderas y sus atributos, tenía los ojos dorados como si los de un gato se tratasen, el cabello en bucles bien formados y de color lila. Era una hermosa mujer con una sonrisa inocente portándola sutilmente. -¿Podría ser un pan italiano de napolitana?

- ¿Si? ¿Le gustaría acompañarlo con algo más? –Formuló con su dulce voz y con su amplia sonrisa.

- Emh… Un jugo de naranja por favor. –La camarera asintió y se retiró moviendo sus caderas al caminar, llamando la atención de todos. –Dios… -Dijo un poco aturdida por la voluptuosidad de la camarera.

- Hmp, se nota que ha comenzado a trabajar hoy… Y al parecer fue de improvisto. –Comentó Liz siendo dirigida hacia la atención de las más pequeñas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Maka.

- ¿No es obvio? Esos pantalones son de corte masculino, y por sus piernas bien formadas le queda muy ajustado en el los muslos… La camisa ocurre lo mismo, es de tronco recto pero gracias a sus pechos parece más femenino que otra cosa. Además, ¿ves el uniforme de la otra? ¿La pelirrosada? –Maka se fijó en ese detalle. –Ella lleva falda y aunque sea de la misma tela que la del pantalón de la camarera, es obvio que los empleados femeninos llevan falda…

- Veo que eres toda una experta en moda, Liz. –Dijo divertida Maka ganándose una sonrisa autosuficiente por parte de la mayor.

- ¿Y aún lo dudas? –Fue su única respuesta para dejar escapar seguidamente carcajadas divertidas, acompañada de Maka y Patti, aunque la última más bien riendo para continuar.

La conversación siguiente se llevó a cabo entre las hermanas Thompson, mientras que Maka volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, teniendo la vista puesta en el paisaje que mostraba la ventanilla junto a ella, dejando ir a rienda suelta su imaginación. El tiempo transcurrió y no lo sintió, es así como era ella y sus pensamientos. Oyó nuevamente una tercera voz pero esta vez no correspondía a la camarera voluptuosa, sino era una voz masculina. No le dio la necesaria importancia, hasta que oyó como su voz se dirigió hacia ella.

- Aquí está su pedido… Un pan italiano de napolitana y un jugo de naranja. –Al oír como la porcelana hizo contacto con la mesa de mármol, salió de sus pensamientos dirigiendo su vista hasta la comida que acababa de ser depositada frente a ella, y así levantar sus ojos hasta quien lo trajo.

Sus verdes ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y pudo notar que también él se sorprendió. No farfulló ninguna palabra, estaba tensa y fuera de sí como para pensar en algo que decir en esos momentos. Fue entonces que oyó la voz del albino diciendo:

- Tú eres…

«_Oh, por Dios… ¿Por qué?_» Pensó Alban al tiempo en que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

**Notas de la autora:**

Buenas tardes :3

Un día de retraso pero al fin y al cabo, estoy aquí actualizando! xD

¿Cómo estuvo su semana? Espero que muy bien. La verdad tampoco puedo quejarme aunque sí excusarme sobre mi tardanza. Como verán, aquí en mi país todo este año es una real fiesta ya que hace 200 años que se independizó y demás yerbas, ayer, el 15 de mayo, se celebra el día de nuestra independencia y por ende los 200 años de libertad, pero también se festeja el día de la madre; estuve recorriendo y haciendo procesión por toda las casas de mis abuelas, de mis tías y todas las mujeres que conozco… Torturante D: en sistesis, no pude tocar la compu ni siquiera con el pensamiento (xD) en verdad D:

Pero ya basta de explicaciones, jeje

¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo de hoy? Espero que muy bien y también espero sus comentarios al final de cada capítulo.

Y me despido con buenos deseos para todos mis lectores agradeciéndoles principalmente :3

Hasta otro capítulo…

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

**Alexiel Evans:** Jajajaja muy buen review, primero que nada: ¡Hola y gracias por comentar! Ya he leído varias historias tuyas, escribes muy bien! Felicidades! :3 Tienes muy buenas ideas en lo que respectan tus historias, me ha encantado la de los siete pecados, la oscuridad de nuestras almas, 100 songfics y her life, his and they. ^^ Nos leemos nuevamente :3 Oh, me he tomado el atrevimiento de accederte a mi mail, espero que aceptes ^^.

**Kabegami Amaterasu:** Hola! Gracias por comentar nuevamente, me haces muy feliz con tus reviews… ¡Ey, pásate por tu Hotmail, te he dejado un regalito! Jeje nunca antes había leído un lizxkid, aunque debería de admitir que casi no leo fics pertenecientes a soul eater, jajaja sí he leído alguna fueron muy pocas. Si, Masamune tiene que delimitar los límites a Tsubaki o sino… Seee, Tsubaki es un arma de doble filo. Jajaja soy amante del arte y por ende de la música, amo asociar mis escritos con música o que exista algo relacionado con el mismo, por eso no pude detener a mi mente ni a mis dedos de escribir que el trío de amigos hayan tenido un pasado musical xD Y sí, Soul no es que tenga una relación muy amena con su hermano mayor, luego se podrá mostrar por qué motivo. Muchas gracias nuevamente! Nos seguiremos leyendo :3 Hasta otraaa! ~

_**BlueSpring JeagerJaques.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

- Tú eres…

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al oír su grave voz, no cabía duda… Era él. Si no fuera por la voz de Liz, se quedaría prendida en los rubíes ojos del muchacho.

- Entonces, la conoces… Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no, Maka? –Ella bajó la mirada con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

- Sí, creo que…

- No, no lo conozco… Si me disculpan, tengo algo que hacer. -Se puso de pié llamando la atención atónita de sus primas y para qué negar que también la del mesero. Con la cabeza baja y los ojos abiertos como platos ocultos bajo su flequillo rubio cenizo, comenzó a andar sin oír la voz de sus primas, saliendo del local, tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar.

Mientras iba corriendo, acelerando el paso, aquella sensación entre emoción y miedo volvieron a ella, la misma mezcla de sentimientos que nació en ella en el mismo instante en el que había visto aquellos ojos que hace casi tres años se había vuelto su más grande pesadilla.

«_- ¿Qué ocurre, Maka? ¿Crees que te haré daño? –Sus palabras me congelaron._»

Cuando se había dado cuenta ya se encontraba en su departamento, frente a la casera quien la miraba un poco preocupada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Oyó decirle quizás por el mal estado de su rostro luego de verlo.

Ella reaccionó un poco tarde, procesando dificultosamente la información, pero cuando lo hizo asintió con una sonrisa o más bien intento de una. Algo que claramente no convencería a nadie y tampoco a la rubia mujer.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si… Gracias y lamento preocuparla. –Haciendo una rápida reverencia se dirigió hacia el ascensor, y en un instante se cerró la puerta automática mientras ella yacía recostada por la pared de la cabina, paralela a las puertas; su respiración estaba entrecortada, acelerada y para qué decir que le esforzaba respirar. Tenía miedo, ansiedad, y una extraña sensación de remordimiento a causa de la cobardía que sentía correr por ambas piernas, flaqueándolas, tentando a terminar en el suelo.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron hacia la derecha, ella apresuró el paso pero ya no corriendo, solo una caminata algo acelerada por su parte. Su habitación yacía entre las últimas del pasillo, y mientras iba hacia ella, rebuscaba entre su bolso la llave que le daría el pase a su tranquilo y solitario refugio. La caminata descendió hasta convertirse en pasos arrastrados sobre el azulejo blanco, comenzaba a sentir que la carrera de hace un momento, comenzaban a hacerle efecto, ya que no le quedaba muchas fuerzas, aunque se debería de rescatar que fue un logro que llegase hasta los cinco cortos escalones que la llevaba a su habitación, pero no quería estar allí, solo se quedó sentada en el segundo escalón para dejar a un lado su bolso.

Se recostó por el barandal a su costado mientras el aire que salía por la boca enfatizaba su fatiga. Levantó levemente los ojos buscando a su padre, aunque la respuesta yacía en su memoria, al recordar que él estaba en el trabajo por lo que es normal no verlo allí. Así estaba mejor, le gustaba estar sola, mientras pensaba en su vida, su maldita rutina, su maldito pasado. Las lágrimas no pudieron seguir esperando por más que tratara de retenerlas. Ahogó un gemido cuando el pasado se abalanzó sobre ella, tapándose la boca con su mano. Como odiaba que eso la dejara así, tan débil, tan vacía, tan… a su merced.

Se levantó como pudo, las lágrimas comenzaron a secarse molestándole el rostro, la cabeza le dolía y solo quería darse una merecida ducha tibia, que siempre funcionaba para hacerla calmar. Inició sus pasos en dirección al baño, pero el llamado de la puerta, la detuvo. Se quedó quieta pensando en quién podría ser, hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente, provocándole un respingo, haciendo que su alma saliera del cuerpo y volviera, al ver a Liz en el umbral de su hogar con la respiración igual o quizás más acelerada que en un principio traía Maka al llegar a su departamento.

- ¿L-Liz…? –Preguntó en un hilo de voz, aun con la voz rota.

La rubia iba a comenzar un sartén de cosas dirigidas a su prima menor sobre los acontecimientos que ocurrieron minutos atrás, pero al verla en ese estado, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Patti la empujó entrando de lleno al departamento, aunque a pesar de su entrada estrepitosa, ninguna se atrevió a romper el silencio que se instauró en aquel lugar.

- L-Liz, yo…

- Escúchame, Maka –interrumpió la mayor acercándose hasta la aludida para posar sus manos sobre sus pequeños hombros. -, no sé qué ocurrió en Caldwell por eso tu padre y tú decidieron venir hacia éstos lados, y no me voy a creer el cuento de "nos aburrimos del pueblo"; y tampoco sé porqué reaccionaste así cuando viste al mesero. Sé que algo te sucedió pero ni tú ni tu padre quieren hablar sobre el tema… Si quieres seguir sufriendo sola, cargando con el peso por ti misma… Adelante, eres libre, pero te resultará más difícil que desahogarte de una vez por todas. Dime, ¿quién más sabe sobre esto a parte del viejo Spirit?

- … -Maka solo bajó la mirada dando razón a Thompson.

- ¿Lo ves? Solo sabes guardarte tus problemas sin hacerle saber a nadie que te duele… No digo que vayas y comentes a los periódicos qué es lo que te pasa. –Dijo divertida mientras exageraba con los gestos –característicos en la rubia-, sacando una sonrisa en Maka. –Pero necesitas hablar sobre eso y si quieres, puedo escucharte, podemos –dijo volviendo la vista a su pequeña hermana quien se acercó un poco más segura hasta las mayores- , me encantaría hacerlo pero si tú no hablas ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? No creo que pueda solucionarte la vida, tan magnífica no soy… Pero, un consejo puede ayudarte a levantarte, ¿no lo crees?

- ¡Podemos lincharle a alguien para que te desahogues mejor, ¿no, hermana? –Dijo mirando ahora a la mayor.

- No creo que tengamos que ser tan drásticas con eso, Patti.

- Jojo…

Los ojos verdes oscuros de Maka miraron con aquel brillo de ternura a sus primas, y ambas no dudaron en abrazarla. Patti retomó su personalidad efusiva e infantil para unirse al abrazo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sándwich! –Gritó divertida haciendo reír tanto a su hermana como a su prima.

Luego de aquel momento fraternal entre primas, Maka fue hasta el baño para lavarse la cara, y luego dirigirse hasta sus dos primas que se encontraban en la habitación de la dueña de casa, atentas a Maka y a su siguiente relato. La susodicha yacía sentada en la cama, con la mirada distante y buscando las palabras correctas para relatar lo que sucedió hace tres años.

- El motivo por el cual… mi padre y yo dejamos Caldwell… fue porque… Porque… Demonios –apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y sus uñas se impregnaron en el colchón por la rabia.

- Maka…

- Ocurrió un día de otoño… Iba a ser la "Fiesta de Otoño" que cada año se celebraba en la secundaria en la cual asistía… Como siempre nunca fui buena con los chicos, y tampoco asistía a ningún baile ni fiesta… Pero, había conocido a un chico en la biblioteca…

_«Sus ojos se encontraron por casualidad, no podía evitar caer bajo su hechizo, su encanto natural, pero era una niña aún. No pude evitar ruborizarme al tiempo en que bajaba la mirada muy nerviosa, nuevamente a mi libro, tratando de continuar con mi lectura por más que la vergüenza me desconcentraba._

_Oí como la silla enfrente de mí se corrió y alguien se situó en ella, levanté con algo de miedo los ojos y allí estaban los de él nuevamente, mirándome con una sonrisa divertida pero tierna a la vez, contagiándome con su simpatía, sonreí de igual manera._

_- ¿Eres Albarn… -Decía algo indeciso mientras rebuscaba en su memoria mi nombre._

_- Maka. Albarn Maka. –Respondí simplistamente, hasta podía decir que me sentí tonta al hacerlo, como si estuviese imitando a James Bonds._

_- ¡Claro, Maka!_

_- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Nos conocemos? –Pregunté curiosa ante aquella información._

_- Digamos que solo por nombre… He oído que eres una de las mejores alumnas de éste colegio, es por eso que sé por lo menos tu apellido. –Sonrió divertido, cautivándome aún más. –Oh, qué grosero… Soy Evans, __―――__. –Dijo tendiéndome su mano al par en que apresuradamente la tomaba y estrechaba._

_- Oh, también he oído hablar de ti. Eres muy popular. –Dije encogiéndome de hombros, apartando mi vista de él con una tímida sonrisa._

_- Me trae sin cuidado. Es molesto en ocasiones. –Sonrió._

_- ¡Ey, Evans! ¡Mueve tu trasero! –se oyó un alarido por parte de un estudiante desfachatado en compañía de otros, de seguro se trataba de sus compañeros puesto que parecían tener la misma edad._

_- ¡Shhh! Señores… -Apareció la bibliotecaria con su típico acento extranjero y su poca paciencia. _

_- Ya voy. –Avisó mi acompañante mientras se ponía de pié. No quería que se fuera aún, y al parecer lo hice notar con mi mirada._

_- Nos veremos pronto. –Dijo con su cándida sonrisa mientras veía como se marchaba._

_No comprendí que era lo que sentí en ese momento, pero era cierto, nos volvimos a encontrar en varias ocasiones: en el receso, cambio de clases, biblioteca, a veces coincidíamos al salir de clases y más adelante se había vuelto una costumbre el hecho de que me acompañara hasta casa._

_Me sentía… Increíble._

_Pero la felicidad no podía durar mucho, pues como era de esperarse el mundo no solo estaba conformado por nosotros dos solamente, y para recalcar: él era un chico de una categoría social-escolar muy distinta a la mía, y por ende tenía muchos admiradores tras suyo, o mejor dicho "admiradoras"._

_Las miradas acusadoras se hicieron notar en cuestión de día cuando concurríamos, los cuchicheos se oía cada vez que cruzaba un pasillo al otro, y los rumores no tardaron en aparecer:_

"_La rata de bibliotecas está seduciendo al Evans"_

_Era el tema principal entre los rumores, pero como siempre había sido, ella no prestaba atención a aquello, nunca le dio veracidad a aquellas palabras que se formaban a causa de una vida sin mucho que contar, que al parecer eran de las personas que se fascinaban al oír o formular los rumores._

_Entre tanto, nuestra amistad fue creciendo al cabo de los días y pronto se aproximaba el baile de Otoño, el tan característico "baile de secundaria" en el que todas las chicas están emocionadas y otras angustiadas por el dilema de "con quién ir" pero eso a mí particularmente, nunca me interesó puesto que nunca me he tomado la delicadeza de asistir, aunque ese año parecía ser distinto…_

_- ¿Baile de Otoño? –Formulé sin mucha energía mientras él asentía antónimamente a mí reacción._

_- Así es, ¿nunca has ido? –Preguntó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un dulce y lo desenvolvía para meterlo a la boca._

_- Sé qué es un baile de Otoño pero nunca me interesó ir. –Respondí mientras me recostaba de igual manera que él lo hacía por mi casillero, con mis libros de biología en mis brazos._

_- Vamos, ¿nunca has ido?_

_- No, nunca._

_- Es extraño. –Dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia el frente, aunque aquello me tomó por sorpresa._

_- ¿Extraño? –formulé curiosa aunque él solo sonrió y me miró._

_- Es extraño que alguien tan linda no tenga una fila de chicos tras suyo. –Mis mejillas se sonrojaron pero preferí no hacer caso a aquella oración, ya que estaba acostumbrada a aquello._

_A él le gustaba molestarme haciéndome sonrojar, así que era una de sus tantas bromas que ya conocía perfectamente. Fruncí el cejo y lo golpeé en el brazo derecho mientras seguía con la vista molesta. Él echó a reír mientras revolvía mis cabellos._

_- No es ninguna broma, es enserio. –Dijo estironeando una de mis trenzas –en esa época llevaba de aquella manera._

_- Hmp, como si fuese verdad. Si tanto lo crees, ¿por qué no hay una fila de "chicos tras mío"? –dije haciendo énfasis con mis dedos al decir lo último._

_Él me miró y se puso delante de mí mientras aprisionaba nuestra distancia con un brazo reposando por el casillero, mientras el otro yacía guardado en su bolcillo izquierdo. Mis mejillas se encendieron aún más mientras miraba a mí alrededor tratando de que las personas no anduvieran por ahí de chismosos y se toparan con esta escena. Él atrajo mi mirada hacia la suya, posando su mano que en un principio yacía en su bolcillo, en mi mentón._

_- A decir verdad, me gusta que no exista aún aquella fila de "chicos tras tuyo" porque me sería muy difícil preguntártelo directamente. –Como odiaba cuando hacía eso, ponía toda mi defensa por los suelos mientras él tranquilamente podía entrar a mi territorio con solo una sonrisa y un susurro._

_- Y-Yo… -Fue lo único que articulé en esos momentos, aunque él solamente sonrió pero era distinto a las veces anteriores, ésta vez pude comprender que había cierto sentimiento tatuado en él: decepción, quizás._

_- Tranquila, puedes responderme cuando quieras… Si alguien ya se me adelantó, pues… Qué envidia. –Se separó de mí para así iniciar sus pasos en dirección a su siguiente clase._

_Me quedé estática, no sabía qué hacer, aunque estaba claro qué era lo que debía de hacer pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Me golpeé la cabeza fuertemente por mi casillero, despertándome de inmediato y el ruido fue tan fuerte que hasta llamó la atención de los que comenzaban a acudir por los pasillos, entre ellos, él quien miró extrañado todo y más al verme en el suelo sobándome la cabeza._

_- ¿M-Maka? –Preguntó acercándose nuevamente a mí para tomarme del brazo y levantarme. -¿Qué ocurrió?_

_- Aww… -Lo miré aunque nuevamente el nudo se me hizo en la garganta, no podía dejar que algo así me detuviese. -¡Sí me gustaría ir contigo al baile! –Dije casi gritando, dejando que todo mi autocontrol se fuera al demonio._

_Todas las personas me miraban atónitas, otras tantas con el ceño fruncido y nuevamente los cuchicheos se hicieron notar pero no me importaba, yo estaba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, no quería ver su rostro y menos su sonrisa burlona, pero no ocurrió nada, nada más que un desorden en mi cabello y las pisadas se oyeron apartándose de mí. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y lo siguiente me tranquilizó:_

_- Paso por ti a las 8, ¿de acuerdo? –Sin más, se perdió entre el gentío que continuó transcurriendo sin dar demasiada importancia a la escena que habíamos armado._

_Desde entonces, mi calma fue el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez, fue antes de su existencia en mi vida. Estaba demasiado ansiosa con todo lo del baile, recordé que no sé bailar y que no tenía nada para ponerme ese día. En aquella época, mis padres estaban con el trámite de divorcio por lo que el fin de semana anterior al baile, fuimos de compras con mi madre y elegí mi vestido y mis zapatos, aquella noche mostraría el lado que nadie –incluso yo- conocía._

_Cuando el gran día llegó, yo esperaba con el tamborilleo de mis dedos golpeando mi escritorio mientras mi madre terminaba de maquillarme. Miraba de vez en cuando el reloj ubicado en la pared vecina a mí, y confirmaba que eran las 7 y 55, y yo aún estaba allí, terminando de arreglarme. Pocos minutos después, oí el timbre sonar y pegué un respingo, aunque gracias a Dios, el dilema de los delineadores ya había cesado por lo que no corría peligro._

_Me puse de pié mientras me colocaba mis calzados de fiesta nuevos y mi madre bajaba para recibirlo con todo el orgullo que siente una madre al ver por fin ir a su única hija a una fiesta del colegio tan importante como lo era aquella. Tomé mi bolsón y bajé de inmediato teniendo como espectador sus rubíes ojos impregnado en mi figura, descendiendo de las escaleras hasta la sala. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba hermosa: llevaba un vestido de doble cuerpo, teniendo en la parte superior un corsé con el escote de corazón y una falda de corte campana en color verde hierva que haciendo un resalte perfecto con mis ojos del mismo color, mientras que una esclava ornamentaba mi blanco cuello haciendo lucir su brillo con el contraste de su negra textura, y en mis pies traía puestos unos tacones altos de cordón de cuero plateado que se ataba hasta la mitad de mis pantorrillas._

_- Wow… -Fue lo único que mascullo una vez estuve frente suyo. Sonrió complacido mientras me tomaba la mano y me hacía girar para contemplarme completamente. –Reitero lo mismo… Me resulta extraño que no haya ninguna fila de chicos tras tuyo._

_- Hmp, no seas tonto. –Dije tratando de que el rubor de mis mejillas no saliera a flote a pesar de la base de maquillaje que mi madre estampó contra mi rostro._

_- Que tengan una gran velada… Cuídate y en especial… -miró acusadoramente a él, causándole estragos. –Cuídala._

_El ambiente se tensó pero tras calmar a mi madre, pudimos retirarnos en paz de lo que restaba de la velada. Subimos a su auto, nunca antes lo había visto, era un auto deportivo, convertible de color rojo sangre, casi parecido a sus ojos. Manejaba regularmente acelerado, era típico de un hombre aunque estando con una mujer y más si la madre de la misma le había dicho o mejor dicho "sugerido" que la cuidase, no podía estar andando a lo loco._

_Los minutos transcurrían mientras la radio era la única que emitía sonido alguno, para ser exactos era una canción de The Rollings Stones, "I can´t get no Satisfaction", nunca podría olvidar aquella canción, por más que tratase._

_Fue descendiendo la velocidad hasta que estacionó el auto en la entrada de vehículos del colegio, mientras yo tenía la vista puesta en todas las personas que comenzaban a ingresar al gran salón de eventos, o bajaban de los autos mostrando un desfile de colores. Estaba fascinada, por más que no quisiese admitirlo, lo estaba._

_- Tú luces mejor que ellas… -Soltó rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que mi atención sea dirigida hasta él._

_- … -No supe que decir, solo me sonrojé, aunque gracias a Dios estaba la luz apagada._

_- ¿Nos vamos? –Asentí con una sonrisa y así bajamos del coche para ir en dirección a la puerta principal, donde todos iniciaban sus pasos para ingresar al centro del espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo aquella noche estrellada y despejada._

_Mis ojos contemplaban la grandiosidad de la fiesta, dibujando colores característicos de la temporada que albergaba las fechas, mientras que la infaltable bola de cristal hacía su magia en el centro del lugar, ya teniendo a varios bailarines bajo suyo, encandilados por la emoción y por la música por supuesto._

_Entonces, él tomó mi mano y sin mi consentimiento me arrastró hasta el centro de la pista, donde nos abrimos paso entre la multitud para comenzar a bailar acorde al ritmo. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía bailar, ¿qué esperaba? Él comenzó a moverse grácilmente siguiendo el ritmo perfectamente, ¿qué era yo al lado suyo? Era la pregunta del millón y la mía dentro de él._

_Podía notar las miradas envidiosas de las muchachas centradas en mí, de seguro maldiciéndome por lo bajo o diciendo cosas que eran acalladas por el barullo fiestero. ¡Con un demonio! Por algo he traído mi trasero hasta ese lugar, y no era solamente para acobardarme en el último instante. ¿Qué va? Casi nadie podía ver lo que hacíamos, y si lo hacían, ¿qué mero pepino importaba?_

_Comencé a moverme, algo reacia aún, haciendo que mis pies comenzaran a despegarse del suelo, mientras podía dejar que los compases movidos de la potente música, hicieran el trabajo llevando mi estático cuerpo a un nivel más alto. Dejé atrás mi perfil de "niña estudiosa" de mi carácter del colegio, ese día podía dejar nacer una nueva Maka que ni siquiera yo era conocedora de la misma, pero de solo imaginármelo, me gustaba cada vez más la idea._

_Sentí seguidamente, la gran mano de Wess posarse sobre mi cintura, mientras apegaba nuestros cuerpos, sintiéndome más segura para soltarme de una vez por todas. Seguía su ritmo y comenzaba a pensar que no bailaba tan mal después de todo._

_La música movida dio paso a una balada de los 90´s, un enganchado perfecto de las bandas más significativas en el mundo de la música, comenzando con temas de Aerosmith, y seguidamente algo de Guns n´ Roses. Automáticamente, mis manos tuvieron como ruta final su cuello, rodeándolo mientras nuestros cuerpos se juntaban aún más, si eso era posible._

_Nunca antes había bailado así con un muchacho, mejor dicho, nunca antes había bailado con uno que no sea mi padre, y digamos que para ser la primera vez, era estupendo._

_El tiempo transcurrió sin que yo me diera cuenta, perdida en la música y en sus ojos, no me gustaba admitirlo pero estaba estúpidamente enamorada de él, aunque no supiera si el sentimiento era mutuo o no. Pronto, Wess me bajó a la tierra cuando comenzó a hablarme, pegado a mi oído, provocándome cosquillas en el estómago._

_- Ey, Maka… ¿Te importaría esperarme un minuto? –Dijo mientras se apartaba de mí sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Sintió como me puse tensa y por ende, sonrió tranquilizándome. –Descuida, solo iré a saludar a unos viejos amigos, regreso en seguida. –Asentí para luego verlo irse._

_Por una extraña razón, comencé a temer, no sabía por qué, pero era una corazonada que no dejaba que la apartara de mis pensamientos. Quizás solo necesite refrescarme un poco._

_Dirigí entonces mis pasos hacia el baño, en ese momento no había nadie más que yo y mi reflejo. No pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de lo veía, estaba hermosa, nunca pensé que eso podría ser verdad, quizás porque nunca me propuse en ser la más coqueta de Caldwell, y seguía sin importarme mucho, ya que a la única persona a quién en verdad quería impresionar era a una sola, y era…_

_- Miren nada más… -Pegué un respingo al oír aquella voz detrás mío, dirigí entonces mí vista al espejo para ver el reflejo de Eruka, la chica más popular de la preparatoria y compañera de él, junto con su inseparable amiga, Mizune, quienes me miraban con aquella sonrisa cínica._

_- Eruka… -Murmuré solamente sin voltearla a ver._

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Albarn? ¿Me tienes miedo? –La de cabellos cortos y de color celeste opaco, comenzó a reír, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y abriera la canilla para lavarme las manos, ignorando a las recién llegadas. Eruka comprendió mi acto, por lo que decidió acercarse hasta mí mientras se apoyaba a un lado mío, alertándome. - Supongo que de vez en cuando es bueno sacar a relucir los trapos viejos, ¿no, Albarn?_

_- Supongo que sí. Aunque tengo una duda, ¿eso es para mí o solo lo dices por ti misma? –Frog arrugó el entreceño molesta por mí comentario, y así, me tomó del cabello fuertemente para así acercarme a ella y mirarme ferozmente a los ojos._

_- No te quieras hacer la lista conmigo, Albarn… Sé muy bien qué clase de tipa eres, y no la que ahora tratas de aparentar. ¿Por qué no nos hacemos un favor y te largas de la fiesta? De todas maneras era una invitación para gente hermosa, no para intento de una. De seguro hasta él piensa eso, por eso se largó de una vez por todas. –Maka abrió los ojos de par en par, temerosa a que aquellas palabras fuesen verdad, pero no le daría el lujo a esa niña malcriada de pisotearla de aquella manera._

_- ¿Lo dice la chica que fue rechazada por él al invitar a la "nerd" del colegio? –Eruka estironeó aún más fuerte el cabello de Maka, sacándole pequeños gruñidos de dolor._

_- Cállate. Él es muy poco para mí, así que me quitó un peso de encima. Pero cuidado, Albarn… -la sonrisa cínica volvió a ornamentar sus maquillados labios.- Las malas compañías podrían jugarte una mala pasada. –Sin más, me soltó de mala gana mientras se alejaba de mí en compañía de Mizune, al salir del baño._

_Me arreglé el cabello al igual que el vestido para salir de allí y buscarlo. Eso me había molestado bastante, pero no le daría el lujo a esa arpía de pisotearme otra vez. Mis ojos no dieron con su silueta, por lo que decidí salir hacia afuera para buscarlo, quizás estuviese hablando con sus amigos en el exterior, no lo culpaba, la música estaba muy fuerte y casi me era imposible escuchar mis propios pensamientos._

_Así fue como me dirigí hasta fuera de la fiesta, recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, aunque los autos me obstaculizaban bastante la vista panorámica. Fue cuando decidí hacer más extensa la búsqueda, y comencé a caminar alrededor, buscando algo que me dijera que él seguía allí. El miedo a creer las palabras de Eruka estaban pisándome los talones…_

"_De todas maneras era una invitación para gente hermosa, no para intento de una. De seguro hasta él piensa eso, por eso se largó de una vez por todas."_

_Negué con la cabeza, eso no podría ser. Por algo él me había elegido entre tantas chicas, era porque le parecía atractiva, en algo debió de haberse fijado en mí. Como si de un brillo de esperanza se tratase, logré ver su cabellera blanca detrás de su auto, mientras unas risotadas se oían haciéndole compañía. Me acerqué con cuidado y lo vi, era él junto con otros dos acompañantes de apariencia un poco desaliñada y de presencia perdida._

_Me miró y sonrió cálidamente mientras se reincorporaba y alejaba de los otros dos, pero por un momento pareció que perdió el equilibrio y se tropezó, pero logró atajarse del auto antes de que algo más sucediera. Me alarmé y fui corriendo hacia él, para ver qué le ocurría, sin embargo solo atinó a sonreír y decir que todo estaba bien, como acostumbraba siempre. Pero algo no andaba bien, y lo pude notar perfectamente por su aroma… Podía decir que se trataba de nicotina, pero estaría mintiendo. Pero estaba demasiado hipnotizada por él que mandé todos esos pensamientos de alerta a la basura._

_Se despidió de sus amigos con la mano en alto, por más que quisieron que no fuera de esa manera, pero él tuvo la última palabra, y tomándome de la cintura, comenzó a andar. Me sobresalté pero sabía que todo estaría bien a partir de allí, él siempre tenía aquel don de hacerte sentir tan segura estando tan solo al lado tuyo._

_- Albarn… -Dijo por fin antes de entrar nuevamente a la fiesta. Me giré y lo ví recostándose por uno de los pilare que poseía el lugar para extender una gran carpa que hacía un adorno perfecto, como si de un camino se tratase, hacia la entrada principal del lugar. –No me siento muy bien… ¿Me disculparías si nos regresamos a casa?_

_- En absoluto. –Dije acercándome hasta él, algo no andaba bien pero no hice caso y más cuando él tomó mi mano y fuimos hasta el auto que le correspondería, sin la presencia de los anteriores amigos del Evans._

_Subimos al auto y encendió el motor, dejando atrás la fiesta, la danza y por supuesto a Eruka y compañía. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, y la seguía experimentando a su lado. Busqué su mirada prendida en el camino, pero algo no cuadraba como correspondería, parecía que la vista le estaba pesando un poco, pues notaba como hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano de mantener sus ojos abiertos. ¿Qué le ocurría? Aunque de seguro si preguntaba algo no me respondería con honestidad, así que solo estaría formulando una pregunta inútil._

_- Evans… -Nombré llamando su atención. -¿Por qué no vamos primero a tu casa y descansas? Te noto un poco cansado… -Por más que esperaba una respuesta negativa, mostrándose siempre orgulloso en lo que respecta su estado, esta vez me equivoqué._

_- Si… Quizás tengas razón. –Fue lo único que dijo para cambiar el rumbo de su trayectoria e ir hacia la dirección de su casa._

_Descendió la luz cuando metió el móvil al garaje. Abría mi puerta y salí de él al igual que él y éste último buscaba entre sus bolsillos la llave de la casa para poder entrar y descansar por fin. Pensé que quizás él quiera estar solo, así que me acerqué hasta él y toqué su espalda para no romper el silencio llamándolo. Su mirada me encontró y sonreí para luego hablar._

_- Tengo que irme a casa… Gracias por todo… Fue una noche estupenda. –Di unos pasos alejándome de él, pero mi muñeca fue retenida por su gran mano._

_- No te vayas… Por favor, quédate un momento más… -Aquellas palabras fueron como dagas punzantes que me dejaron desarmadas al instante, mi corazón se aceleró mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente. -¿Podrías estar conmigo un poco más?_

_- …Y-Yo… Supongo. –Asentí al decir aquello, siendo su respuesta una sonrisa._

_Entonces abrió la puerta y ambos entramos hacia su morada, teniendo una oscuridad total recibiéndonos amablemente._

_- ¿No hay nadie? –pregunté._

_- No, mis padres salieron hace unos días de vacaciones, así que por ahora vivo solo. –Fue su respuesta dándome paso, siendo yo la primera en entrar a su hogar. Seguidamente, el silencio fue lo que reinó y poco tiempo después, la tenue luz que ingresaba del alumbrado público se convirtió en nada, ya que él había cerrado la puerta._

_Me alarmé al ver todo oscuro y busqué su mirada o por lo menos sus manos para guiarme, pero terminé chocando con alguna mesa de tamaño pequeño que se interpuso en mí caminar ciego, pero antes de caer al suelo, sus manos me atajaron y su cercanía me abrazó, teniendo en mi cuello su respiración, produciéndome escalofríos._

_- Cuidado… -Murmuró cerca de mi oído. Me tensé._

_- Evans, ya… Ya es momento de que me vaya… T-Tú entiendes…_

_- Vamos, Maka… -Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al oírle decir aquello, por primera vez mi nombre salió de sus labios chocando contra mi cuello desnudo. –Quiero estar contigo… En este momento… ¿Tú no?_

_Una electricidad corrió por mi espina dorsal. Aquello estaba dando un giro de 360° que comenzaba a incomodarme. El silencio nuevamente reinó y pero el movimiento en la oscuridad continuó. Sus grandes manos bajaron por mi cintura, haciendo un recorrido por mi estrecho cuerpo, hasta mis caderas, seguidamente buscaron deseosos el cierre del vestido. Mi cordura fue quedando en el pasado, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y tampoco quería detenerme a preguntar, hasta que el sentir como mi vestido fue llegando hasta el suelo exponiendo mi cuerpo a una realidad oscura, fue lo que trajo nuevamente mis pies sobre la tierra._

_Me aparté de él de un empujón mientras tomaba mí vestido entre mis brazos, tratando de colocármelo nuevamente, mientras mi respiración se desbocaba aceleradamente._

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Maka? ¿Crees que te haré daño? –Sus palabras me congelaron._

_¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué preguntaba aquello? ¿Cómo fue que llegó esto hasta este nivel incontrolable? Tenía miedo, en verdad, tiritaba de miedo a lo que podría llegar a ocurrir. ¿Quién era ese que traía puesto la mirada de Evans, mi mejor amigo? Definitivamente no era el Evans que bromeaba conmigo ni el que me había invitado a salir. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?_

_Mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar, preguntándome una vez más qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿por qué lloraba? No lo sabía pero el miedo continuó y se prolongó por todo mi cuerpo._

_Él volvió a abrazarse a mí, haciendo que soltara mi vestido otra vez, siendo que esta vez no tenía forma de alejarme de él._

_- Maka… Maka… ¿Por qué huyes de mí? Siempre quisiste esto, ¿no? –La confusión era el principal protagonista dentro mío en esos momentos, ¿qué estaba diciendo?_

_- ¿Q-Qué te ocurre? ¿Evans…?_

_- ¿Qué me ocurre, dices? Te quiero, Maka… Quiero estar contigo… Tu también, ¿no? Siempre quisiste que este momento llegara… ¿Entonces por qué te haces la difícil?_

_- ¿Q-Qué?_

_¿Este momento? ¿A qué se refería con eso? El miedo recorrió todas mis esquinas, dejándome en blanco cuando volvió a acariciar mi cuerpo pero de una manera más desesperada y posesiva. ¿Acaso ese momento sería mi…?_

_Me tensé y endurecí mis músculos, los únicos sentimientos describibles en esos momentos eran el miedo y la confusión, haciendo que mí cuerpo se quedara estático y ajeno a lo que sus manos me ofrecían._

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Maka…? –Dio un respingo al oír su voz tan cerca de la piel de su cuello, dándole un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal. -¿Por qué estás tan tensa? Vamos, disfruta…_

_- ¿D-Disfrutar? –logré articular aún con el miedo invadiéndome._

_- No me dirás que nunca pensaste que este día llegaría, ¿o sí?_

_- … S-Si es una de tus bromas, Evans, y-yo…_

_- ¿Bromas? Me estás subestimando, Maka… Esto se tornará aburrido, ¿por qué no jugamos un poco, quieres?_

_Era un hecho, estaba más que asustada de lo que podría llegar a suceder y mi cuerpo no respondía. En verdad, en varias ocasiones me imaginé un encuentro romántico entre Wess y yo, pero nunca algo de ésta índole. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Entregarme a lo que podría marcar mi vida para siempre? ¡No!_

_- Evans… ¿Q-Qué ocurre?… Tú no eres así… ¡Basta! –Grité una vez que sus manos comenzaban a llegar a mi pequeña retaguardia._

_- ¿No soy así? ¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¿Crees que soy el tipo que todo el mundo admira en el colegio? Ha, la vida es otra, Maka… Y tú estás por descubrir quién soy en verdad… ¿No quieres divertirte? Sé que te gustará… -A cada palabra que decía en aquella oración, fueron como dardos disparados a un blanco en común: mi corazón. Sentía que se estaba rompiendo poco a poco, que la decepción abarcaba sus costados y lo llenaba de frustración. ¡Ese no era él, por más que dijera lo contrario!_

_- ¡Basta! –Dije por fin, y lo alejé con un golpe que terminó en su rostro, dañándole la nariz. No me arrepentí, ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo bien, solo corrí en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera alejarme de todo eso, mi realidad era otra. –N-No se abre… No se abre._

_- Claro que no se abrirá, tonta… Le puse seguro… No saldrás de aquí luego de que todo acabe. –Mis ojos mostraban una clara muestra de dolor y miedo, me giré lentamente hacia él y vi algo que no creí ver jamás: era la triste verdad que mi "hipnotismo de enamorada" me prohibía ver: él había dejado la cordura y la sobriedad atrás, lo veía en sus ojos, en aquellos orbes rojos solo existía lujuria y una muestra clara de no estar en sus cabales._

_Lastimosamente, había olvidado la agilidad suya que pronto me había tomado por sorpresa, apresando mis brazos y atrayéndome nuevamente al centro de la sala, y a causa de la oscuridad no contaba con que hubiesen cosas en el camino que me hicieron tropezar hasta terminar siendo arrastrada por él._

_Se detuvo y cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz, aún podía ver su silueta que yacía parada mirándome, mientras hurgaba entre sus bolsillos algo que era desconocido para mí. Una vez encontrado aquello, se trató de posicionar sobre mí, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó a tiempo, empujándolo y tratar de reincorporarme para salir corriendo. Él fue para atrás al recibir mi impacto, pero no tardó en sujetar mi muñeca y acercarme velozmente a él, al tiempo en que me propinó una bofetada que me dejó en blanco. Mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos ante aquello, ¡¿quién demonios era aquel monstruo?_

_Fue entonces que esta vez, sí se posicionó sobre mí, solamente sentándose sobre mi vientre, y sacando algo me lo metió a la boca, por más que me rehusara a eso, logró su cometido. Me apretó la mandíbula tratando de que terminara tragando aquello, y por más que forcejeé, él fue más fuerte haciendo que aquello se perdiera en mi interior._

_- Buena chica… -Sentí seguidamente sus labios apresando los míos de una manera nada delicada ni romántica, más bien de una forma posesiva. Supongo que habrá sentido la humedad de mis mejillas gracias a las lágrimas, por lo que agregó seguidamente: -¿por qué tan negativa? Vamos, esto te gustará… Y rogarás por más… Te lo aseguro…_

_Comencé a perder poco a poco la poca visión que tenía, viendo todo borroso y solamente sintiendo las caricias mal recibidas que impregnaban mi cuerpo ahora desnudo. ¿Qué habré hecho mal para tener que terminar de esa manera? ¿Salir a fiestas? ¿Enamorarme? No… Solo por confiar plenamente en alguien que solo quería una noche de pasión al lado mío._

_La noche pasó sin que yo me diera cuenta, estaba en otro mundo, en un sueño, en el que era violada por la persona de quien terminé enamorándome y que solo me mintió para usarme… Oh, creo que no fue un sueño, porque cuando me desperté, me encontraba en una cama que no conocía, enredada entre sábanas que en cierta zona yacía una marca que nunca olvidaré, algo que me hizo temblar desde los confines de mi alma: era una marca de sangre que obviamente me pertenecía._

_Me abracé a mí misma mientras negaba, tratando de que todo lo que resguardara mi memoria es solo una pesadilla, pero fue en ese preciso momento en el que pude sentir la desnudez de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mi corazón dio un vuelco del susto mientras que un grito ensordecedor y lastimero surgió desde mi garganta, en el que todo el sentimiento de dolor, tristeza y agonía hacía acto de presencia._

_En un segundo mi mente fue atacada por los rostros de quienes depositaron su confianza para llegar a mi meta: primeramente, mi madre… ¿Qué pensará ahora de su única hija, del orgullo de la familia Evans, de la futura abogada que superaría a sus padres? ¿Dónde quedó todo ello? Lastimosamente, en el uniforme que me había sacado para ponerme la falsa careta de "niña bonita"._

_- No olvides sonreír a la cámara… Maka…_

_Eruka tenía razón, aquella fiesta solo era para chicas hermosas, no intento de una.»_

**Notas Finales:**

¡Buenas tardes!

Creo que al fin y al cabo terminaré actualizando los lunes… jajaja no sé que ocurre que siempre tengo los domingos muy atareados D:… Bien, al margen de mis excusas (que cada vez son más creativas xD) ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Extraño, ¿no? Pues así me sentí al escribirlo… La verdad siempre me imaginaba algo así pero el hecho de escribirlo parece que cobra vida y me hizo sentir tan… Raaara… jajaja pero ¿quién no? Imaginarse solamente ser violada así… La verdad no me causa mucha gracia.

Quizás este haya sido el capítulo con más respuestas que los anteriores hayan albergado, ¿no? Digo, ahora ya sabe por qué está tan traumada Maka con respecto a Soul… Y que Soul tenga que pagar los platos rotos xD. Muchas ya han lanzado sus ideas sobre quién era "esa" persona que tanto mal le hace recordar a Maka, quizás a las que no sabían, con éste capítulo pueda aclarar sus dudas.

Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora… :D

Oh, y ayer fui al cine (por eso no pude actualizar xP) y quedé copadísima con la última película de Piratas del Caribe… Jajaja a ver si sale algo de mis ideas con respecto a la inspiración que siempre deposita en mi Johny Deep (sangrado nasal *¬*) Jajajaja lo siento, es un acto inconsciente cada vez que nombro a personajes taaaan sexies jajajaja

Sin nada más que decir… ¡Nos vemos dentro de 15! xD

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

Como siempre, estoy tan agradecida con las personitas que siempre dejan sus comentarios… Pero esta vuelta se me iluminó el corazón cuando vi que habían más comentarios de lo usual! Hacen feliz a Jeagi-chan! xD jajajajaja estoy acortando el apellido de mi esposo xD

**Kabegami Amaterasu:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario ^^ jajajaja sí, yo también amo a Shinigami, ¡Qué bien que no haya OOC con respecto a su personaje! Temía que pudiera haber una escapadita al respecto jejeje ¡Coicidencia! Wiii… He estado leyendo tu historia y déjame decirte que… ¡Está genial! Wiiii… No he podido dejarte ningún comentario aún por la escaces de tiempo y demás yerbas… pero está muy linda la historia, tiene muy buena trama y describes genial! Sigue así! ¿Pudiste leer mi e-mail? Me gustaría tu respuesta, ^^ Y volviendo al fic… Sí, la verdad es que no me cae muy bien Ox Ford, siempre tan presuntuoso hmp… Y las cosas se pondrán mejores entre Kid y Liz, ya lo veras ;D Jajajaja gracias nuevamente por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado la actualización! ^^ Nos leemos!

**Alexiel Evans:** Jajajaja gracias por comentar, me dio mucha risa el inicio de tu comentario… Yo también soy de esas que mandan al demonio por las cosas que no entiende o que no le gustan xD Como siempre, espero tus comentarios que son muy divertidos :D no hay drama, siempre que me guste algo lo voy a decir! Jajajaja y tus historias me gustaron ;3 Bien, mi dirección es Nos leemos, bye bye!

**Maka Eater:** ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por comentar :3 jajaja y Maka en ocasiones puede ser muy predecible como no, así que creo que diste en el blanco con respecto a su reacción al verse con Soul :D Jajaja soy como tú, amo cuando inicio la lectura pero me deprimo cuando la acabo xD jajajaja así es, también me encanta dejar con aquel misterio de ¿qué ocurrirá? Para así poder atrapar aún más a mis lectores… La verdad que poniéndome en tu lugar (o en el lugar de algún otro lector) también me causa molestia cuando me dejan con agua en la boca por así decirlo, pero pronto llega la incertidumbre y las ganas de que pronto actualice el autor xDDDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario y los halagos de por medio; hace bien airearse un poco de los libros, ¿y qué mejor manera que leyendo algo, no? O hacer otra cosa, también… Jajaja soy de esas, no te preocupes ^^ En fin, lo importante es que te gusta la historia, y espero tenerte más de seguido por este rincón, jeje No te avergüences que mira mi respuesta a tu comentario jajajaja siempre que me emociono dejo fluir mi inspiración y voilá… He aquí el comentario largo del día xD Tranqui tranqui, todos queremos que actualicen pronto nuestros autores, te entiendo a la perfección, jejeje y veme aquí luego de quince días jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario y nos leeremos pronto, ¿bien?

**Mumi Evans Elric: **Jajaja se bienvenida a mi rinconcito, Mumi-chan! Primero que nada… ¡Gracias por tu comentario que está muy lindo! Si lees otras historias mías te darás cuenta que mi encanto personal es el misterio y la incertidumbre que causa, jeje amo dejar con la duda, como dices tú, picándote como un bichito x3 amé tu frase, simplemente MOE~ Muchas gracias nuevamente, me esforzaré al máximo para que siempre tengas este buen concepto de mí, Mumi-chan! Y despidiéndome, te deseo una excelente semana! ^^Hasta pronto.

**Cheethan Black:** ¡Hola! Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Tienes razón, a mí también me gusta cuando una historia es larga, pero que esté bien escrita, tenga buena trama y buena descripción! Sí, se me ha de haber escapado por los primeros capítulos… Jajaja muy pocos se salvan de los errores! Muchas gracias! Me encantó tu comentario, *atrapando las vibras* x3 Sinceramente, en un principio creí que no aparecía mi historia entre los fics recientes, y creí que nadie lo leería, pero creo que estaba equivocada owo jajajaja muchas gracias por leerme y por tu comentario, espero que te pases más de seguido por aquí, jejeje

En fin, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores por acompañar esta historia y también a los que dejan siempre sus comentarios!

Sin nada más que aportar, les deseo un excelente inicio de semana! Nos vemos dentro de 15 ^^ Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, nee?

Ja ne! :3


	7. Chapter 7

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

Cerró la puerta de su departamento con desgano, apagando la sonrisa que usó para despedirse de sus primas luego de que sus preocupaciones fueran nuevamente desenterradas. En cierta parte, Liz tenía razón con respecto a desahogarse sobre su pasado, no recordaba haber llorado tanto después de tres años, pero en cierta forma, se sentía mucho más ligera aunque la sombra detrás suyo, no desaparecía.

Se recostó por la pared y exhaló un suspiro profundo, cerrando los ojos y levantando la cabeza. Aún podía recordar lo que le había dicho Liz antes de marcharse, algo que no le causaba ninguna gracia y que tenía que ver con la arreglada-cita-a-ciegas que no tenía nada de ciegas por parte de ella.

«_- Y anota en tu agenda, calendario o donde sea… -Añadió la rubia deteniéndose con la mirada puesta en Maka de una manera autoritaria. –Mañana estás más que obligada a ir con nosotras al centro comercial._

_- ¿Obligada? –Volvió a recalcar la menor sin mucha diversión._

_- ¡Claro! ¡¿Piensas que te presentaré a Kid vistiendo unos jeans y una playera negra? Ja, olvídalo, muñeca. Recuerda que ya no se trata de "Death the Kid" el chico que habías conocido hace años… Ahora es un abogado reconocido; si quieres dejarlo con la boca abierta, pues—_

_- Pero yo no—_

_- ¡Tsh! Estamos en California, aquí la apariencia habla por ti… Y Kid ya no es un niño. –Sonrió amablemente-Velo por el lado amable… Es uno de los métodos infalibles que yo, principalmente, utilizo para alejar malos pensamientos o remordimientos… -Maka enarcó una ceja divertida, a lo que Liz rodó los ojos, mientras su sonrisa aún se posaba en sus labios. -Tranquila… Con mi supervisión, no hay que temer. ¡Bien, el viernes a las 10 de la mañana, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero llegar muy tarde, habrá una feria impresionante y tenemos que estar allí._

_- ¡Nos vemos, Maka! –Se despidió eufóricamente Patty saliendo por la puerta al igual que su hermana mayor, dejando a una perturbada Maka, mirando por donde se había marchado sus primas._»

Por más que sus primas tuviesen la buena voluntad de levantarle el ánimo y de que tratara de acostumbrarse a su ritmo de vida lo más rápido posible, tenían métodos un poco… ¿Cómo llamarlos? Urbanistas a tal punto de justificar la reputación que de por sí ya tenían los tan nombrados "Yankees". Sonrió con un deje de diversión. Así eran sus primas, desde que tenía memoria aunque ahora tenían un pequeño truco que las calles de California poseían, llamado: "Persuasión" o mejor dicho "Extorción", porque en el rostro de Liz se podía leer "o vienes Ó VIENES", algo que no se podría discutir sabiendo el origen de la muchacha y de sus múltiples formas de "persuasión" (alias extorción) que podía ocultar aquel rostro juvenil. No por nada, en la secundaria era una de las muchachas más populares pero a la par de arrasadora; eso explicaba su sobrenombre con respecto a competencias: "La mole Thompson" porque sabía como "persuadir".

Se reincorporó y volvió a mirar a la puerta; quería estar en la biblioteca mientras se sumergirse entre páginas y olvidarse de la realidad durante el tiempo que sea necesario.

Buscó de inmediato el reloj que yacía colgando de la pared indicándole que se aproximaba a tocar las cinco y media de la tarde. ¿Tanto tiempo había transcurrido ya? Si mal no recuerda, su padre le había dicho que estaría en el departamento a las seis y media. Había tiempo y la tentación era grande, después de todo, la única manera que encontraba de calmarse era estar rodeada de silencio y escasos ojos que la vigilaran atentos a sus movimientos, como eran los seres humanos.

Estaba decidido. Necesitaba un poco de paz al estilo literario. Escribió una nota a su padre en el que le avisaba en donde se encontraría en ese tiempo, por si no la encontrase en casa cuando él llegase; odiaba las escenas dramáticas que hacía su padre cuando no le avisaba a donde iba. No esperó otra señal del cielo, tomó su bolso en donde iba su celular, una agenda y un bolígrafo que era costumbre ya cargarlo consigo. Antes de salir, colocó seguro a la puerta y a paso lento dejó su habitación, dirigiéndose así hasta el elevador. Al entrar, dio gracias a Dios de que no hubiese nadie más que ella dentro de la cabina, puesto que no estaba con los ánimos suficientes como para mostrarse educada ni nada; y con su típico silencio, descendió hasta el vestíbulo para dejar por fin el departamento, despidiéndose antes de la casera con la mano.

Siguió caminando, yendo en la dirección que su memoria le indicaba y donde estaría la biblioteca, sumida en sus pensamientos y ajena a lo que en el mundo transcurría, aunque claro que tenía un sexto sentido activado cada vez que debería de cruzar la calle, no era tan ingenua. Sonrió levemente al ver la arquitectura no tan llamativa en creatividad pero sí en expansión que poseía la entrada y todo lo que consistía la Biblioteca Central del condado de San Francisco, su nuevo refugio desde el día que pisó California.

«_El silencio se hizo presente al tiempo en el que Maka había terminado de hablar, teniendo la mirada húmeda al igual que sus mejillas, por donde aún descendían finas y silenciosas lágrimas. Patti podía sentir el ambiente tenso que se había formado y temía volverlo mucho peor, tomando la sabia decisión de guardar silencio._

_Liz, al igual que su hermana menor, sabía lo duro que habrá sido rememorar el pasado, luego de haber vivido algo que trajo a flote todo aquello hace unas horas atrás. Guardaron silencio hasta que Maka volvió a hablar, formulando una sonrisa irónica en los labios._

_- Q-Qué tonta… ¿no? Ja, haber caído tan bajo… Solo por un tipo… -Liz tragó saliva dificultosamente, aquella frase también la había usado ella. –Lo que más admiraban mis padres de mí, era mi madurez con respecto a mi edad y mis intereses bien marcados… No solo ellos… Todos lo que me conocían siempre resaltaban aquello… Qué ilusa…_

_- Maka… Ese chico es…__―_

_- Un idiota mentiroso, lo sé… Pero yo soy la más idiota entre todos por haber creído en él… ¿Qué no tenía suficiente con el concepto de hombre que mi padre me había brindado todos estos años?_

_- Maka, escucha…_

_- No, si es algo para defender al idiota de mi padre, prefiero… P-prefiero…_

_- ¡Maka! –Gritó molesta Liz, llamándole la atención a la aludida quien la miró sorprendida por la reacción que había tenido. –Será mejor que te calmes y me escuches… ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera cuándo viste al chico del Café?_

_- E-Es… Muy parecido a…__―_

_El teléfono comenzó a sonar acallando la respuesta que podría significar la identidad del muchacho a la lucidez de las Thompson._»

Suspiró cansinamente, como si se hubiese deshecho de un peso invisible pero que a pesar de eso, le prohibía moverse con dificultad. Comenzó a subir los escalones que la llevaba hasta las grandes puertas de la biblioteca, estirando las puertas e ingresar por fin a su amada tranquilidad. El silencio fue quien la recibió, sintiéndose más segura e iniciando su caminata, tomó el camino que siempre la conducía hacia las novelas inglesas que tanto le gustaban.

- Maka… -Al oír su nombre, se detuvo viendo a Chrona con unos cuantos libros, mirándola. –Hol… ¿Te ha sucedido algo?

- Hola… -Se quedó dudando a causa de la pregunta del muchacho, y viendo aquella reacción en la chica, comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

- E-Eh… ¿He-e dicho algo indebido, no es verdad? ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Maka se acercó con más confianza y divertida por las reacciones que embargaba el Gorgon.

- Deja eso, Chrona… -Sonrió tranquilizando al otro. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- V-Verás… Tienes los ojos un poco hinchados… y rojos… ¿Está mal preguntar si has llorado?

- Ya lo estás haciendo… Y no, no está mal, es lindo de tu parte preocuparte por mí. –Sonrió más amablemente provocando sonrojos en el otro muchacho, haciendo que el nerviosismo en él, aumentara.

- ¿Ha-as venido a leer? ¡Qué pregunta…! Es obvio que sí, por eso estás en la biblioteca… Perdona mi incoherencia. –Pero en lugar de oír algo por parte de Maka, lo único que salió de ella eran risas que no podía ahogarlas por más que sabía la regla fundamental dentro de aquel lugar.

Las múltiples personas que yacían dentro no esperaron en hacerla callar con silbidos de protestas o con abuchearla, sintiéndose tremendamente desubicada pero no quitándole la gracia. Chrona la miró confundido, por lo que ella atinó a decir:

- Perdona, pero me resultas muy gracioso… Gracias, hacía tiempo que no reía con tanta facilidad. Estaré en la sección de novelas británicas. –Chrona asintió mudamente aún procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

Alguien le había dicho que era gracioso y… Se lo agradecía.

- Disculpe, ¿dónde encuentro libros de historia griega? –Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y con torpeza indicó el lugar que le habían solicitado.

Mientras Maka iban sumida en sus pensamientos que por más que deseara alejar los recuerdos, le eran imposibles. Se sentía como si hubiese escarbado en una tumba olvidada y la peste saliese y reinara el ambiente, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Tomó unos dos libros de ancho considerable pertenecientes a Martin Amis y otra de Salman Rushdie, y sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero negro, abrió el primero y comenzó a leer.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente para ella y aún no llegaba a la mitad del libro de Martin, tenía tanta curiosidad que le ofrecía _La viuda embarazada_ que no se había fijado en el transcurso del tiempo, hasta que la interrumpción de su, ya conocido compañero de lectura, le hiciese saber ese detalle.

- D-Disculpa… -Maka levantó solamente la mirada sin quitar de su frente el libro, pero al darse cuenta que se trataba de Chrona, lo bajó para prestarle mayor atención. –Perdona, pero ya estamos cerrando.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué hora es? Supongo que muy tarde. –Vio asentir al chico por lo que se puso de pié y volvió a colocar los libros en su lugar y así encaminarse hacia la salida, cayendo en el detalle de que era la única, a excepción de Chrona quienes estaba dentro de la biblioteca. Antes de salir se volvió hacia Chrona para agregar. -¿Tienes con quien irte?

- …S-Si, vino un conocido a buscarme… ¿Y tú?

- Oh, me voy sola. –Sonrió y salió por la puerta, sorprendiéndose de encontrar una motocicleta naranja con el motor encendido y su conductor con el casco puesto, pudo sentir la mirada del sujeto, sintiéndose un poco incómoda por lo que aceleró el paso hasta retomar su trayecto, preguntándose de quién podría tratarse el conocido de Chrona aunque pudiendo tener una leve precepción del chico, podía asegurar de que también sería una persona muy… singular.

Los alumbrados públicos ubicados tan distante el uno del otro proporcionando una cierta cantidad de luminosidad a las calles, le daba un aspecto un poco terrorífico a su trayecto, causando cierta intimidación en la chica aunque sabía que nada conseguiría con los malos pensamientos.

- ¿No es muy tarde para que una señorita vaya caminando sola por la calle a oscuras? –Maldijo a su conciencia por ser tan paranoica y no haber podido desecharse antes de tiempo a sus pensamientos que le trajeron lo que menos quería, compañía indeseada.

Cuatro tipos salieron de las sombras con una fachada nada agradable y que levantarían mil sospechas de sus identidades. Maka tragó saliva tratando de mantener su compostura fría y en lo posible, hacer que se alejen, pero en su situación era muy difícil, puesto que parecía un pequeño cordero bajo el acecho de cuatro enormes lobos hambrientos.

- ¿No piensas hablar, primor?

- Creo que le comió la lengua el ratón, James. –Y unas carcajadas nada inocentes se oyeron en el silencio de la noche.

- No tengo tiempo para esto… -Dijo suspirando y acelerando el paso, pero uno de los tipos la sujetó fuertemente de su fino brazo.

- ¿Qué no tienes tiempo, dices? Ja, no te preocupes… La noche es joven y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, preciosa.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees para sujetarme, asqueroso?

- ¡Cállate, que tú tampoco eres la Miss Universo, cariño!

- Insolente. –Maka le propinó una cachetada haciendo que la soltara y así salir corriendo pero no tardó mucho para ser tomada nuevamente por los fuertes brazos de otro presente.

- Maldita, ¿cómo te atreves de hacerle eso a nuestro jefe?

- ¡Suéltame! –Forcejeó pero parecía inútil.

- Te enseñaremos un poco de modales, niñita. –Dijo el que había recibido una cachetada, alzando su mano cerrado en puño dispuesto a golpearla. Maka cerró los ojos esperando nada más el golpe de gracia, pero cuyo golpe nunca llegó, sino que en su lugar se oyeron el impacto de cosas en contra de cuerpos y el chocar de aquellos cuerpos en contra del suelo.

Temerosa abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primer lo que vio fue a Chrona acercarse corriendo hacia ella, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Maka dudaba de que fuera él quien se haya encargado de semejantes simios, pero al prestar mejor atención al panorama, había alguien más y que se trataba del muchacho quien esperaba a Chrona para recogerlo, aunque para ella pudo dar por un hecho de que ese día, no era su día.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –El muchacho de cabellera plateada y ojos rojos como la misma sangre se acercaron hasta ella y un nudo se formó en su estómago y garganta, prohibiéndole hablar. Sentía como todas las emociones de su pasado se mesclaban provocándole terribles nauseas por tanta confusión.

- ¿Maka? –Preguntó Chrona buscando la mirada de su amiga, pero tan solo encontró unos ojos que demostraban horror, sin embargo el poco brillo que habitaba en sus orbes desaparecieron al instante y pronto su cuerpo amenazaba con desplomarse en la inconsciencia, y antes de que cayera al suelo, fue sujetada por ambos jóvenes. -¡Maka, Maka! ¡¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Maka! –Gritaba Chrona desesperado rogando porque abriera los ojos, pero ya era tarde, ella se había desmayado por completo.

La molesta luz que hacía un perfecto contraste en la noche perteneciente al letrero del "HOSPITAL CENTRAL", comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza; agradeció internamente y exhalando un suspiro cuando vio salir a su amigo de aquellas transparentes puertas automáticas para dirigirse hasta él con un rostro más calmado del que había traído puesto desde su recorrido de aquella calle desierta hasta el hospital mismo, cargando con su amiga y la chica que extrañamente estaba acostumbrándose a ver y que siempre ocurriese algo fuera de lo normal.

- Nuevamente gracias, Soul… -Repuso el pelilavanda al atajar el casco que amablemente le tendió el dueño de la Guzzi Stone naranja.

- Descuida… Como dicen, hoy por ti, mañana por mí, o algo así. –Sonrió amablemente tratando de infundir tranquilidad en su amigo, quien correspondió agradecido.

- Y lamento retrasarte más tiempo… De seguro estás muy cansado después de trabajar tanto, ¿no? –repuso ahora montándose sobre el móvil.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte… No es que haga mucho. –Mintió para tranquilizarlo ya que lo último que quería era que a su amigo le diera algún ataque, porque ya lo conocía perfectamente y sabía lo que podría ocurrirle si comenzaba a estresarse más de la cuenta.

- Gracias… -Se puso el casco más tranquilo.

- ¿Y tú amiga? ¿Se quedó con un familiar o alguien? –preguntó sin mirarlo y encendiendo el motor, levantando polvo junto con el humo propio del móvil.

- Oh, pues… Llegó su padre, actuó un poco extraño antes de salir hacia estos lados… Masculló algo y se retiró nuevamente hacia la sala de Maka.

- "_Así que es propio de familia, ¿eh?" _–Pensó Evans con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, presionó el pedal al tiempo en que hacía rugir el motor para dar más fuerza. –Tú amiga… ¿Sabes qué le ocurrió?

- Según mi pa… digo, el médico fue una descompensación solamente, yo supongo por el susto…

- "_Ojalá… No quiero pensar que fue por mí… Eso haría quedarme menos cool. Demonios."_ Por qué no lo llamas cómo se debe, Chrona. ¿O es que no se permite?

- Pues… Aún me resulta un poco extraño… Ya sabes como es mi madre con todo el embrollo de mi padre… En fin, volviendo a Maka, no fue nada grave… -Las ruedas comenzaron a andar a una velocidad moderable, mientras dejaban atrás el recinto en que descansaba ahora Albarn, sin embargo los pensamientos al respecto sigan estando presentes junto a la rubia, por más que ya estén a varios kilómetros de distancia.

_«Caminaba con confusión latente en su mirada y en sus propios pasos, dejaba atrás lo poco que le quedaba de consciencia o cordura, él ya no reflejaba nada de lo que en algún tiempo atrás llegó a ser, ni siquiera sabía si en verdad llegó a ser todo lo que una vez había dicho, y no fue más que promesas sin sentido al aire; esos pensamientos estaban reflejados en el brillo casi apagado de aquellos ojos, una clara muestra de estar muerto en vida. _

_Solo era un cadáver andante por las calles ignorantes de sus pesares. Llegó un momento en que sus propias piernas lo traicionaron tambaleándose de él y casi terminó en el suelo, de no ser que encontró una pared por la cual arrimarse y sostenerse mientras que recuperaba la noción de cómo se caminaba o simplemente se respiraba._

_Sus ojos vacíos se encontraban puestos en el suelo mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba con frenesí. Se arraigó aún más al fino papel enroscado en un intento desesperado de formar un cilindro y proteger lo que llevaba adentro, desprendiendo un aroma poco confiable para cualquier cigarrillo común, y con desesperación lo llevó nuevamente hacia sus labios secos demandando más de aquello que estaba tan cerca suyo pero aún así, parecía lejano._

_El humo llenó sus pulmones nuevamente, satisfaciendo su interior y sus propios instintos con aquella adicción que poco a poco lo destruían aún más, pero sin embargo, a él no le interesaba en absoluto. Tras un momento de silencio, oyó como unos pasos se avecinaban corriendo hacia su dirección; no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa de sus labios aún con el cigarro blanco entre ellos, y no bastó ni un minuto para tener cerca suyo a la que podría ser la única persona que aún creía en su humanidad. Idioteces._

_- Black Star… -Murmuró con voz quebradiza, nuevamente estaba llorando. El chico sonrió secamente y mirándola sobre el hombro, dijo:_

_- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Tsubaki? ¿No te dije que no quiero hablarte?_

_- Y-Yo… L-Lo sé, pero…_

_- Ya cállate, que escucharte me dan náuseas._

_- … -La muchacha se llevó ambas manos a la boca tratando de reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con salir de ella._

_- ¿Tienes algo más que decir? Si no, te recomiendo que te vayas…_

_- B-Black… S… ¿P-Por qué? –sus labios eran como gelatinas, temblando y temblando sin poder contenerse._

_- … -Por primera vez que se había dignado de mirarla como corresponde, mostrando su confusión con aquella pregunta que para él, no tiene sentido._

_- ¿P-Por qué…?_

_- ¿Por qué, qué?_

_- T-Tú… -La muchacha estaba cabizbaja, apretando sus manos cerradas en puños de impotencia, mientras ella yacía cabizbaja tratando de aguantar las ganas enormes de largar en llanto. –T-Tú… N-No eras así… B-Black St— una carcajada acalló sus palabras, pero lo que le hizo tambalear fue la mirada que le había dirigido el peliceleste, una sonisa irónica en los labios mientras una ceja era enarcada en su rostro, casi mofándose de sus palabras. La chica se sentía intimidada a tal punto que dio un par de pasos lentos e inconscientes hacia atrás, queriendo huir de su mirada._

_- ¿No era así, dices? ¡¿Tú que sabes de mí, eh? No eres nada mío, ni siquiera te considero una amiga… ¡Solo eres una extranjera con quien compartí el curso…No eres nada dentro de mí vida, no me conoces lo suficiente como para decirme como era o como seré…! Estoy harto de oírles decir siempre lo mismo… ¡Por mí, pueden pudrirse en el mismo infierno! –Su voz tosca eran como punzantes dagas dentro del corazón de la japonesa que tenía enfrente suyo._

_Las lágrimas no pudieron reprimirse más, salían conforme los segundos transcurrían, sin sonido alguno, solo caían sin gracia por sus pálidas mejillas hasta terminar impregnadas en sus ropas o en el frío suelo. ¿Es el mismo Black Star que conoció hace un año? ¡Aquél no era su Black Star! ¡Aquél chico que decía superar a los dioses con solo existir! Era un impostor… Tenía que serlo… _

_Una rabia comenzó a surgir dentro suyo hasta expandirse por todo su ser. El peliceleste comenzó a andar dándole la espalda, entonces ella frunció el entreceño y armándose de valor, prosiguió:_

_- ¡No eres más que un impostor! ¡Te odio! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para marcharse de aquel lugar a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían._

_Mientras que él solo pudo formular una sonrisa triste, ya que toda su intención en un principio fue esa: que termine odiándolo, porque así ella podría salvarse y alejarse por fin de él, por más que él deseara permanecer aún junto a ella, pues como él decía: Nadie merece a un maldito diablo al lado suyo.»_

Sonrió con tristeza cuando aquel recuerdo se esparció por su mente. Sinceramente, era un pasado que odiaba recordar pero de todas maneras, gracias a eso él es lo que es y que gracias a la muchacha había podido llegar. Una brisa acarició su rostro mientras mecía sus cabellos despeinados, aquella tranquilidad parecía tan ajena que se sentía cohibido por sentir semejante paz. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel pensamiento tan positivista de sí mismo? Claro que aún lo poseía, pero luego de transcurrir tantas cosas, parece que toda su vida comenzó de nuevo.

¿Comenzar de nuevo, eh?

Tomó entre sus dedos el crucifijo que la chica que podría ser una de las pocas personas que lo considera una buena persona, le había obsequiado antes de partir a Los Ángeles por aquella beca de basket que se había ganado. Siempre lo llevaba en su cuello como muestra de tener una familia que lo esperaba en California con los brazos abiertos para él. No pudo borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios, ¿para qué? Fue uno de los pocos momentos en que sintió felicidad sin necesidad alguna de luchar por conseguirlo.

«_-Ten… -La de cabellos alquitranados tomó sus manos con las propias para depositar en ellas un crucifijo de color plateado con detalles en celeste, conjunto a una cadena plateada. –No soy católica, pero… Dicen que funciona. –Sonrió amablemente mientras cerraba sus manos para que lo guardase bien entre ellas.»_

- ¿Black Star? –Volvió a la realidad cuando oyó su voz llamándolo. El chico se incorporó de donde estaba y se giró para ver a la japonesa doblar hacia su dirección. El chico se encontraba en el pasillo frente a su habitación apreciando el cielo nocturno del final del día.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó con la mano puesta sobre su crucifijo. La chica se fijó en aquel detalle y sonrió tiernamente.

- Aún lo llevas puesto. –Masculló levemente llamando la atención del chico.

- ¡Oh, te refieres a esto! Sí, ¡¿Cómo no voy a guardarlo, mujer? Agradece que aún lo tenga, porque podría haberlo—

- Gracias. –El chico detuvo su voz y miró profundamente a la chica con un semblante de sorpresa aunque la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en su moreno rostro. La chica mantuvo su sonrisa y sentándose al lado de él, admiró el cielo también. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veíamos juntos el cielo…

- Si, solíamos buscarle formas extrañas a las nubes y esas cosas… -Hubo un momento de silencio en el que nadie quiso interrumpir porque estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, aunque la voz de Tsubaki rompió el silencio.

- Aún recuerdas… Aquella canción que… Tanto me gusta… ¿No? –Black Star no la miró, solo se mantuvo en silencio aunque la sonrisa que portaba segundos antes, comenzó a desaparecer.

- Ah, te refieres a esa… Sigues teniendo aquella tendencia masoquista, ¿eh, Tsubaki? –La miró sonriente nuevamente y la chica le correspondió con un poco de vergüenza. -¿Tienes una guitarra o algo?

- ¿Piensas tocarla?

- ¿Por qué otro motivo me hiciste recordarla, eh? ¡O es que no quieres que la ejecute! ¡Cuida tus palabras, porque podrías perderte un pre-concierto de mi magnífico talento en potencia!

- Claro, aún conservo una guitarra. –La muchacha se puso de pié y entró hacia la casa nuevamente en busca de su guitarra acústica, mientras que Black Star seguía con la vista puesta en el cielo, recordando todo lo que vivió en esa ciudad y su maldito pasado que solo hacía sufrir a las demás personas. –Todo dios tiene un lado oscuro…

Sopló levemente el café para que bajara el calor que lo envolvía, el humo rodeaba el interior del vaso de plástico perteneciente a la cafetera del pasillo, ya llevaba allí un par de horas desde que le habían llamado del hospital reportando que su hija se encontraba inconsciente y fue trasladada por dos muchachos que dice uno conocerla. Le salió el alma por la boca al enterarse, más que al llegar el chico que decía ser su reciente amigo le comentó los hechos y no supo como agradecerle.

Apretó levemente su vaso, aún podía recordar aquella presencia tan familiar que desprendía el otro chico. Una vez que había salido para agradecer al muchacho que acompañaba a Chrona y que yacía en la vereda del hospital central, sus pasos se redujeron a cero mientras que sus ojos mostraban qué tanta sorpresa le había causado verle; recordar que fue él quien se encargó de las visaciones y el comunicado posterior, no era de gran ayuda cuando los recuerdo del condenado idiota que sentenció la vida de su pobre hija hace tres años hizo que aquel resentimiento y odio que resguardaba en su interior, volviera a erupcionar como cual volcán recién despierto.

Y por más que su instinto le obligase a hacerle pagar en carne lo que no pudo hacerlo legalmente y frente al jurado, sabía que solo se estaría condenando a algo inútil; trató de calmarse porque a simple vista muchos dirían que eran la misma persona, aunque estaba claro que no era así. Aquel chico podía poseer su mismo cabello, sus mismos ojos, su misma presencia pero no era el mismo bueno para nada… Éste tenía otra esencia. Rió por lo bajo, en ese momento debió de haber puesto un rostro del mismo diablo ya que aún podía recordar el rostro de desconcierto que portó Chrona quien se encontraba en su compañía.

Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver a su hija comenzar a incomodarse, entonces dejó su vaso de café sobre la mesa de luz al lado de su pequeña y se acercó a ella para estar a su disposición en cuanto abriera los ojos. Pronto aquellos orbes hierba mostraron su brillo y no tardó mucho en reconocerlo, para alegría suya.

- ¿P-Pa…papá? –Masculló débilmente.

Spirit sabía que su hija no corría ningún peligro pero aquel suspiro que exhaló al oírle decir eso no fue solamente por el bienestar de su hija, sino por la forma en que lo había hecho. Por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo, escuchaba aquella voz tan débil llamándolo así. Sonrió babosamente sin percatarse de ello, hasta que su hija recobró la acostumbrada compostura y desvió sus ojos hacia el resto de la habitación.

- ¿E-En dónde estoy? –Pronunció pero antes de darle tiempo a su padre para responderle, Maka pareció recobrar los últimos recuerdos antes de caer en la inconsciencia; lo supo al ver su cara de sorpresa. -¡Dios! ¡¿D-Dónde está…? ¡Papá, yo…!

- No te preocupes…

- ¡Pero tú…!

- Lo vi. –Bastó decir esas dos palabras para que la euforia de la joven disminuyera notablemente, quizás sin comprender a qué se refería su padre o más bien, sin querer creerlo. Al notar esto, Spirit añadió. –Vi al chico que me habías dicho… Indudablemente, no puedo culparte por confundirlo con… Él, pero por más que engañe a nuestros ojos, no es el mismo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Su mirada es distinta… De todas maneras… ¿No se comportaría de otra manera si fuese él, Maka? –La chica calló por uno momento, recapacitando con aquella pregunta. -¿Recuerdas que él tuviese un hermano?

- … -La chica bajó la mirada pensando aunque con el solo recuerdo de _él_, su cuerpo no pudo evitar tensarse. –No, no lo recuerdo… -Masculló con aire ausente.

Su padre le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento preocupado por el estado de su hija, percatándose de que incluso la sola mención de aquel hombre, aún tenían un efecto tan negativo en ella. Habían noches en que no podía dormir debido a las pesadillas que acompañaron su vivir hace tres años y que era la tortura más inhumana que podía revivir la muchacha. No la culpaba, no podía. Se acercó hasta ella y posó sus labios sobre su cabeza durante unos segundos, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía y que muchas veces, ella se negara a aceptar. Increíblemente, la rubia se arraigó al traje negro de su padre con recelo, como cuando era niña y las luces del cine se apagaban; nunca se imaginó tener aquella reacción por parte de su hija y sabía que sería una de las pocas veces en que la tendría de esa manera, por lo que la rodeó tiernamente entre sus grandes brazos, para hacerle sentir la calidad de un abrazo.

- R-Recuerdas… -La voz de Maka lo despertó de sus pensamientos. –Cuando habíamos perdido mi caso… Habíamos perdido mucho dinero también… M-Mamá estaba… Muy molesta y…

- ¿Por qué recuerdas esas cosas, Maka? –Intervino su padre tratando de consolarla, no era conveniente que recordara esas cosas.

- Y-Yo… Fallé en contra de… nosotros… P-Pero no fue mi intención…

- Lo sé.

- C-Crees que… M-Mamá aún…-

- Tú madre te amó, te ama y te seguirá amando, Maka… No importa la situación. –Sonrió tiernamente. -¿Cómo puede ser que intentes ingresar al Shibusen con ese pensamiento tan negativo?

- … -Maka sonrió levemente y se alejó de su padre con más tranquilidad que antes.

Por más que tuviese aquel concepto tan negativo de él, sabía que después de todo, era un buen padre y apoyo. Después de todo fue él quien la ayudó a superar todo lo que _él_ le había causado estos tres años. Borró la sonrisa de su rostro inconscientemente, pero al darse cuenta de la forma en que su padre la miraba, atinó a decir.

- ¿Cuándo podré salir ya? No me gustan los hospitales. –Maka vio una extraña expresión en su rostro al preguntar aquello, pero pasó desapercibido cuando su padre respondió.

- El médico dijo que—

- Ésta misma noche. –Una tercera voz se añadió a la conversación. Ambos presentes inicialmente en la sala giraron su atención hacia la puerta en la que se encontraba el hombre vistiendo una bata blanca.

- Stain. –Nombró sin mucha sonrisa pero con un cierto disgusto en su voz.

Cambió de posición los dedos mientras hacía un Fa mayor culminando con la introducción acústica, sus dedos se ubicaron en un Do y entreabrió los labios para así empezar a cantar, pronunciando la letra de lo que sería un recuerdo no tan agradable para ambos pero que significa bastante para la muchacha enfrente suyo, quien lo miraba deleitándose por la melodía.

It's not like you to say sorry

_No es como decir que lo siento_

I was waiting on a different story

_Yo estaba esperando en una historia diferente_

This time I'm mistaken

_Esta vez estoy equivocado_

For handing you a heart worth breakin'

_Para entregar un corazón que vale la pena romper_

I've been wrong, I've been down

_He estado mal, he estado abajo_

Been to the bottom of every bottle

_Ha sido la parte inferior de cada botella_

These five words in my head

_Estas cinco palabras en mi cabeza_

Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

_Grito "¿todavía nos estamos divirtiendo?"_

La muchacha enfrente suyo sonrió tristemente, aquella canción le traía tantos recuerdos dolorosos pero que eran muy importantes en su vida, ya que albergaba la presencia del moreno que ahora tocaba la guitarra con tanta melancolía latente, tanto en su voz como su mirar. Tsubaki se quedó viendo el rostro del muchacho mientras pronunciaba el último coro, e imágenes vinieron a su mente, imágenes que le hacían temblar en ocasiones y hasta se reproducían como pesadillas que ella guardaba con tanta delicadeza dentro suyo.

Black Star siempre se refería a ella como masoquista o más bien, siempre se había referido así. No le importaba, porque para ella, todo lo que había vivido al lado del peliceleste, que para él fueron recuerdos desastrosos, para ella son recuerdos importantes porque lo incluyen a él. Siempre pensaba en él de esa manera, siempre lo tenía tan en cuenta, como una madre a su hijo, como una hermana mayor a su hermano, como… Pero todas aquellas comparaciones no venían al caso para ella, porque la forma en que ella quería ser vista por él, no hacían alusión a los vivaces ojos de su amigo.

Detuvo la guitarra con sus manos al tiempo en que dejaba de cantar y su mirada se centraba en el suelo. Suspiró y dejó la guitarra a un lado suyo.

- La verdad es que esta canción no me parece muy Big para ser tocada por mí… -Su voz despertó a Tsubaki de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo sus oscuros ojos hacia el muchacho. –Si tuviese que elegir un tema de Nickelback, diría… _How you remind me_…

- _Savin´me…_ -Pronunció la japonesa mirándolo. Él sostuvo un momento su vista al igual que ella, pero sintió como una corriente eléctrica se esparció desde su espina dorsal hasta su cerebro, provocándole una cierta euforia y que acarreó un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Desvió la mirada poniéndose de pié y caminar sobre el pasto tratando de parecer normal o tranquilo, por más que a sus adentros, no existiese semejante cosa. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué esa reacción tan repentina al ver a Tsubaki?

- ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó la japonesa por la repentina acción del moreno.

- … -Calló por un momento y volviéndose hacia ella con una gran sonrisa dijo. – Es una excelente canción… Buen gusto, es algo normal cuando te juntas con personas tan Big como yo, Tsubaki. Continúa así. –Sin más, echó a reír sin razón alguna. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Era su única pregunta.

- Tsubaki… -Una nueva voz se oyó en aquel lugar, acallando las carcajadas sin sentido de Black Star y llamando la atención de la aludida, quien al oír aquel timbre de voz grave, se puso de pié de inmediato.

- Nii-san… ¿ocurre algo? –Preguntó una vez que su hermano se acercó hacia ellos.

- Necesito hablar contigo, un momento… A solas. –Inquirió con énfasis la última parte, mirando con excesiva obviedad al moreno quien solo lo miraba sin mostrar mucha emoción.

**Notas Finales:**

Jejeje… -Se esconde detrás de un sofá con un casco militar sobre la cabeza. –Sé lo que dirán y… ¡LO SIENTO! xD dramática jajajajaja

Lamento la tardanza, lectores amados!

Mi intención era subir éste domingo o a más tardar el lunes 13, pero lastimosamente las cosas no se pudieron dar como esperaba, y todo gracias al condenado colegio y sus estúpidos exámenes ¬¬* ¿cómo se atreven a darme exámenes? jajajaja bien, tema no va por ahí, pero bueno… ^^

¿Cómo estuvo su inicio de semana? La mía, atareada y estudiando por si fuese poco D: jajajaja de seguro y muchos están en las mismas… ¡Pues fuerza que se puede! :D

**Rincón de las respuestas:**

Volviendo a la realidad de la ficción –me salió una antítesis jajaja todo maaal :D- bien, como decía… Muchas gracias por la paciencia que le tienen a ésta niña, la verdad si fuese yo ya estaría llenando el buzón de entradas de la autora de la historia jeje, eso solo demuestra que debo practicar mi tolerancia :3

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos los que esperan ansiosos los 15 días para poder leer la historia y lamento mucho este pequeño inconveniente que surgió. Espero que sea la última vez jejeje y también agradezco enormemente a las personas que dejan un comentario alegrando mi día :3

**Kabegami Amaterasu:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí! Ojalá y que te haya gustado también éste capi! Sí, la verdad es que fue trágico, que un día creas que tenías un mejor amigo y al otro, termina traicionándote de lo peor D: too bad! Sí, con respecto a tu historia me ha gustado todo ^^ escribes muy bien, a demás el tema que has elegido fue tan waaaah :D uno muy original, ya que no acostumbraba a leer algo como eso. Jeje No te llegó? D: qué maaal, pues te lo enviaré por PM, si? Bye bye :3

**Alexiel Evans:** jejeje siempre tan tierno tu comentario, me encanta! :3 gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado… Ah, entonces te gusta escribir cosas pervert, creo que me llevaré muuuy bien contigo jajajaja 8D yo también solía escribir de ese tipo, digo "solía" porque hace tiempo que no estoy escribiendo y ésta historia digamos que me ha quitado la pereza jejeje Ok, trataré de alargar más mi respuesta cuando se trata de ti, a ver, te contaré algo para añadirle más cosa al tema xD Sí, se trataba de Wes! Pero Maka nunca había mencionado el nombre del chico, y poco recuerdan a Wes así que veamos como actúan las primas Thompson. Creo que te he fallado con eso de "actualización Pronta" pues como había explicado líneas anteriores, inicié mis exámenes y me puse seria :O enserio ¬¬ pero hoy ya no se habla más de exámenes finales hasta noviembre :D Claro, una JeagerJaques siempre cumple sus promesas, y leer al menos una historia tuya (como la de Kabegami-chan) fue una que no podía retrasarla más. Y ¿cómo estuvo aquel festival que tenías que participar? Ojala y haya salido todo bien…! Bien, me respondes luego :3 Cuidate mucho también tú de toda clase de abominaciones con máscaras blancas… (El vicio por Bleach surte efecto xP) en fin, Cuidate! Sayoooonara!

**Mumi Evans Elric:** Waaah! Qué encantadora con eso de "sempai" *se sonroja* no, gracias a ti porque por más de ser un entretenimiento "sano" para mí xD es algo que escribo para personas con quienes comparto gustos, en este caso como tú y las demás chicas que adornan el rincón de las respuestas y por supuesto que los review para "Memorias de Otoño" :3 gracias, Kyohai! Eres encantadora :3 Jajajaja tienes muy buenas deducciones, es posible que baje de las nubes a Soul (si no lo hizo ya con aquella carta suya) y peor aún, haga estragos en Maka que con mucho esfuerzo logró por lo menos sentirse un poco más segura luego de todo lo ocurrido. Jajajaja es cierto, todo aquel que sienta aberración contra el mayor entre los Evans, puede unírsenos que por ser obra mía, ya lo odio también xDDD Mi vida, ¿enserio has llorado? Waaah, no creí que fueses tan sensible :3 me recuerdas a mí… Soy una llorona por más que ame eso… (Sí, es un lado medio masoquista que debo de evitar jeje) por eso no te recomiendo los doramas tristes que son los peores D: yo acabo de ver uno y te digo que tuve que tomar más de tres litros diarios para poder rehidratarme de todas las lágrimas que eché jajajaja Pues te digo que si quieres ver el relacionamiento entre Soul y Maka, te invito a que no te alejes de la historia que se va a poner muy buena a partir de los siguientes capítulos :D Jajaja tu y tú bichito de la curiosidad! Qué ternura! Nuevamente recalco mis disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, y trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir, ninguna de las chicas que comenta aquí se merece eso :3 nos vemos, Mumi-chaaan!

**Maka Eater:** Jajaja que encanto, enserio, leer sus comentarios me animan mucho :3 y me disculpo con respecto a mi tardanza en la actualización, jejeje Te entiendo, también estoy toda crazy (estilo la canción de Steven Tyler) y no me importa que es lo que puedan pensar de mí, soy feliz viendo la actualización jejeje Sí, no era muy difícil dar con él, pero trataba en lo posible de no mencionarlo para crear ambiente :3 ¿qué tal? Sí, te entiendo con eso de explayarte a la hora de escribir un review, soy de mente divagadora y necesito exprsearme como se debe y como no hay restricción de palabras pues… ¡Manos a la Obra! Jejeje Pues con respecto a tus duditas: a) eso de la cámara se entenderá mejor cuando suba más capítulos y se entrelacen los hechos y demás yerbas jeje… b) Maka lo único que deseaba era salir de allí y al saber que se había encontrado con "el supuesto Wess", pues no tenía otra alternativa que cortar todo el royo allí y también de la posibilidad que existía (gran posibilidad) de que Soul la recuerde, y para no llamar la atención de sus primas, pues dijo lo que dijo :D Gracias por tu comentario que siempre es bien recibido, y es divertido que te haya gustado y dejado en suspenso, nuevamente jejeje nos vemos buen fin de semana!

**Cheethan Black:** ¡Hola! Bienvenida! Pues para crear ambiente quería que las personas pensaran bien en el sujeto, por más que sea obvio, la forma de proponerlo tenía que dar aquel aire de suspenso que temieras equivocarte con la respuesta :3 Sí, Liz conoce a Soul desde añares yo también ya la veo haciendo un escándalo por tratar de hacer pisar tierra a Maka con respecto al menor entre los Evans. Gracias por tu comentario que es muy bien recibido, eh? Sí, Maka quedó destruída después de todo lo ocurrido, y ¿cómo no? Como dices, los traumas son no se quitan fácilmente. Exacto, tu moraleja dio justo en el blanco, bien me retiro! Suerte con tus estudios y exámenes!

Y así terminamos con las respuestas a sus comentarios, ojalá y les haya gustado el capítulo que he subido hoy! Sin mucho que aportar sobre el tema, se despide con buenos deseos para todos sus exámanes y demás cosas que implique estudiar y que tengan un buen fin de semana! Besos y Abrazos! :3

_BlueSpring JeagerJaques_


	8. Chapter 8

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

* * *

Acomodó los libros fuera de la caja, apilándolos uno encima de otro, ya llevaba un par de horas en eso y parecía que no tendría final, aunque no le molestaba ya que siempre se consideró amante del orden en lo que respecta su vida, y por ende, su casa propia. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento: "casa propia" dos simples palabras que para él dejan una gran satisfacción ya que podía decir que todo aquello le pertenecía y que se lo había ganado por sí mismo; por más que extrañaría la presencia tan extravagante y vivaz de su padre bajo el mismo techo, pero eso no significaba que no lo vería siempre, estaba claro que pasaría el tiempo que sea suficiente al lado de él.

Suspiró al tener todos los libros fuera de la caja y tomándolos comenzó a acomodarlos en la repisa de madera que se encontraba encima de su escritorio, ubicado estratégicamente en medio del mismo y también, en medio de la pared de su lado. Se alejó un poco una vez que los acomodó todos, llenando todo el espacio y sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver que se encontraba simétrico.

Iba a ir por la siguiente caja a la entrada de su habitación, pero algo lo detuvo. En el parámetro de su vista, yacía esparcidos sobre el suelo varias cosas, la mayoría papeles que parecían viejos y fue rápidamente a recogerlos, preguntándose ¿cómo sucedió aquello? Y mientras recogía las hojas sin prestar atención alguna a su contenido, pudo ver que debajo de todas ellas, había un álbum de fotografías bien empolvado que le trajo en un segundo, un montón de emociones mezcladas unas con otras y también con sus propios recuerdos.

La tomó de inmediato olvidándose por un momento de las siguientes cajas que aclamaban por atención desde el umbral de su habitación, y sentándose sobre la cama, abrió el álbum sorprendiéndose al encontrar una fotografía de cuando era niño, junto con su amiga de infancia, Maka Albarn, ambos tomados de la mano con la sonrisa presta en sus rostros. Sonrió al rememorarla tan viva entre su mente; nunca olvidaría el momento en que aquella fotografía había sido tomada, fue en su cumpleaños número 9, en la que ella le había obsequiado el libro con que ambos se habían conocido: El Principito de Antoine De Saint-Exupery. Dirigió los ojos hacia la repisa de libros que acaba de acomodar y buscó con ellos el perfil del recién nombrado libro, dando con él enseguida; se sorprendió de que haya pasado la vista gorda de aquella reliquia.

Sonrió para así volver su atención nuevamente sobre el álbum y hojear la siguiente página, su sorpresa no fue grande al seguir viendo fotografías de ambos; sin duda, ambos eran inseparables y aún podía recordar lo difícil que fue el dejar Caldwell ya que se encontraban allí las personas más importantes para él. El recuerdo de cierta rubia allanó entre su memoria y tal implacable era la coincidencia que al dar vuelta la página, se encontró con una fotografía en la que Elizabeth Thompson, más bien conocida como Liz, aparecía junto con los primeros protagonistas del álbum. Aún recordaba las constantes discusiones que cuando niñas, Maka y Liz tenían cada vez que se tocaba el tema de "quién se casaría con Kid". Una batalla campal en aquel entonces y un tierno recuerdo en el presente.

Detuvo su atención en la tierna niña de ocho años que a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad, no había podido ver hace mucho tiempo desde que…

La sonrisa se aminoró en su rostro, como si de un estornudo se tratase, su final fue rápido y pasajero. El recordar aquellos tiempos de juventud en los que ambos aún se encontraban en la preparatoria fue en parte muy incómodo y molesto, sin mencionar algo doloroso, ya que muchas cosas habían sucedido en aquel entonces; cosas que habían perjudicado en lo respecta su amistad con la rubia. No se había dado cuenta que al tener aquel flash back de emociones, había aumentado el agarre que implantaba sobre el álbum, y cuando el dolor entre sus yemas se hacía notorio ya, fue cuando alivianó sus manos.

Dio con la siguiente página y se encontró con una fotografía suelta que cayó al suelo en cuanto las páginas se desplegaron. Lo recogió y aquel concepto que tenía sobre la inexistencia de las casualidades, comenzó a dudar. Se trataba de una fotografía de Liz pero mucho mayor, podría decirse que no fue hace mucho, más podía reconocer en donde se había sacado aquella fotografía, y fue en el paseo en bote que habían dado hace tres primaveras atrás. En la fotografía tenía el cabello largo aunque estaba claro que ahora lo ha de tener aún más, sus ojos brillaban con aquella intensidad característica de su vivaz personalidad, y su sonrisa era el contraste perfecto y simétrico en todo su esplendor. Era una mujer muy desorganizada, rebelde y le sacaba de quicio, pero su belleza era una compensación a todo pues hacía un contraste tan simétrico con su personalidad contradictoria.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido…

"_¿Qué fue todo eso…? _–se preguntó internamente mientras miraba detenidamente la fotografía entre sus dedos. -_¿es qué aún haces efecto en mí…? Ridículo… No puedo darme ese lujo, Liz… Ya no más."_ –Se puso de pié mientras volvía a colocar la fotografía entre las páginas del álbum, aunque antes de colocarlo en la repisa de libros, algo lo detuvo. No sabía cómo llamarlo, pero estaba claro que no quería deshacerse de aquella fotografía, y por más que su conciencia dijera lo contrario y le reprendiera internamente, tomó nuevamente la fotografía y la guardó en su billetera. –_"Esto será la muestra de que puedo vivir sin ti sin sentir remordimiento alguno._" –Pensó por más que aquello supiera a excusa, tenía que probarse a sí mismo de que ya no sentía nada por esa mujer.

Y volviendo a pisar tierra en su habitación, se dirigió hacia las cajas que yacían esperándolo en la entrada de su cuarto. Ya mucho tiempo se dio para descansar y no iba a poder dormir tranquilo sabiendo que aún hay cajas por abrir y cosas por acomodar para que todo esté completamente Perfecto y Simétrico.

- Bien… Terminemos con esto de una buena vez. –Y así continuó con su labor favorita: hacer que todo quede en un perfecto orden y armonía.

* * *

- ¡Ya es el colmo! ¡Claro que no, Blair! –Bramó iracundo el de cabello blanco al mirar con ira su cena nuevamente quemada. -¡¿Piensas hacer lo mismo siempre? –La chica cerró los ojos fuertemente como cual niña regañada, y de esto, Soul era consciente, siendo un motivo bien fundamentado por el cual trató de calmarse, después de todo no era culpa de la chica no saber cocinar… O eso le gustaría pensar. –Demonios… -Murmuró para sí. –Estaré en mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

No esperó oír nada por parte de la chica porque sería peor. Ese día no fue muy bueno para ninguno de los dos, ya que en el trabajo, Blair no se acostumbraba al uniforme y tampoco era muy provechosa su estadía en el local ya que, los clientes aumentaban pero de una manera descomunal solo por ver a la mesera yendo y viniendo con los pedidos; ese día también un hombre trató de propasarse con la muchacha, cosa que Soul no lo permitiría tan fácilmente, denunciándolo tanto enfrente de las personas como la de su jefe.

El pago del alquiler ya estaba haciendo acto de presencia y aún no cobraba, teniendo que deberle nuevamente a Marie hasta que vea más dinero del que ya tenía en su billetera. Parecía que ese día no iba mejorando y por si fuera poco, también volvió a encontrarse con la misma chica que le tiene alguna fobia y ahora terminó inconsciente. Y para cierre del día, terminó gritándole a Blair por algo que ya se había hecho costumbre, pero por la tensión del día, no podía evitarlo. Debería de disculparse con ella y…

Una vez que se acostó en su cama, la puerta sonó levemente. No había que pensar mucho para decir de quién se trataba. El chico abrió la puerta y se encontró con su alta y bien formada amiga, que con la mirada gacha, se presentó ante él con una mirada culpable que causó estragos en el otro, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Blair se le adelantó.

- S-Soul, yo… L-Lo siento… Has de estar cansado de… de mi falta de tacto hogareño y—

- Blair. –Calló él haciendo que su mirada se centrara en los rubíes ojos del chico. –No hiciste nada malo… Soy yo quien debe disculparse. –Una gran sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de la muchacha quien no esperó otra palabra para lanzarse a por su amigo y colgarse de su cuello cariñosamente. –Podemos comer comida china, si quieres…

- ¡Yei! ¡Con mucho pescado!

- Salmón por su puesto. –Reiteró sonriente el chico deshaciéndose del agarre de la chica. –Prepara la mesa que yo llamó al delivery. –La chica asintió emocionada para así preparar la mesa y los cubiertos para su cena.

Soul no pudo evitar sonreír también al verla tan emocionada por cosas tan simples como lo era la noticia de comer pescado. Por mucha jaqueca que podría causarle sus desatenciones, no podía negar que le agradaba su compañía, como si de una hermana pequeña se tratase, por más de que su físico digiera lo contrario ya que en un principio tampoco él la veía como una "dulce hermana menor" y más cuándo la chica aún mantenía aquel trabajo nocturno nada halagador. Soul bajó también hasta el teléfono y llamar a casa de comida china de dónde solía pedir comida para llevar.

* * *

Tragó saliva dificultosamente al tomar las llaves entre sus dedos, que correspondía a su casa. Siempre era lo mismo, el mismo miedo de siempre recorría todo su cuerpo cada vez que iba a surcar las puertas de, a los que normalmente uno llamaría "hogar", aunque para él aquella palabra está muy alejada de la definición verdadera que asocia a aquella arquitectura moderadamente nueva. Suspiró tratando de traer la calma a su persona, debería de haberse acostumbrado ya a todo eso, pero irónicamente, parecía cada vez más ajeno, como si todos los recuerdos que tenía con respecto a su "familia" no le perteneciera en absoluto, o que la casa delante suyo tampoco, ni su…

- ¿Chrona? –Dio un respingo al oír la voz de la persona que menos quería encontrar despierta a esas horas.

Pronto la cortina que alejaba las miradas de la ventana, se corrió y unos ojos miel se hicieron notar, Chrona trató de no sucumbir a aquellos fríos y profundos ojos que no le traían ningún grato recuerdo.

- ¿Qué esperas para entrar? –La voz de la mujer rubia se oyó mejor una vez que la puerta ya no hacía de obstáculo entre ambos. –Llegas tarde… ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Y-Yo… -Masculló con la mirada gacha.

Aquella situación era ridícula, no tenía por qué estar sucediendo aquello, porque simplemente sus 19 años le exigían, pero siempre que aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa y su endemoniada presencia aparecían, él mismo se hacía sentir como un niño de 9 años, recibiendo el tan característico regaño por llegar tarde a casa sin una justificable razón.

- Hubo un inconveniente… -Soltó simplemente jugando con sus dedos nervioso al sentir la penetrante mirada de la mujer encima suyo.

- Me hubieses enviado un mensaje por lo menos… Casi y llamo a tu padre. –Chrona levantó la mirada por primera vez con aquel semblante de sorpresa, pero que duró muy poco. –Vamos, entra de una vez. –La mujer se hizo a un lado para darle lugar al chico. Éste último tragó nuevamente su saliva con dificultad y por fin puso en marcha sus piernas para entrar de una vez a su morada.

Las luces estaban a medio encender, era típico de Medusa, le gustaba mantener las luces sin mucho esplendor, solo lo necesario para vislumbrar lo necesario y no chocar, porque odiaba que la casa brillara demasiado. Sus pasos chocando contra el suelo era la única conversación fraternal que se compartía entre los Gorgon, porque no iba más allá que de un trato frío y cortante que a una persona normal sabría como el conversar entre dos cubos de hielo.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? –El chico casi cae de asombro al oír aquella pregunta formulada por Medusa mientras surcaba el pasillo que lo llevaba a las habitaciones. -¿Por qué me miras así? –Preguntó nuevamente de manera cortante al ver la forma en que el chico la miraba, y al oír esto, Chrona escondió sus ojos de los de ella. Medusa sacó de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos y llevándoselo a la boca, lo encendió, exhalando el humo de su boca.

- B-Bien… No había tantas personas como acostumbrábamos a tener… -Formuló con una diminuta sonrisa, invisible para la rubia. –Iré a ducharme y—

- Tu padre llamó. –El chico detuvo sus pasos al oír la voz de la mujer rompiendo su oración y luego de un momento de silencio que parecía interminable, volvió a hablar. –Dijo que fuiste a verlo… Por una chica que encontraste en la calle… -El asombro fue disminuyendo en el rostro del chico, quizá esperaba algo más que una noticia ya sabida. –Acabo de cortar con él y preguntó si ya llegaste…

- …Gracias por avisar. –Dijo simplemente Chrona ladeando su cuerpo de nuevo hacia la dirección en que quedaba su cuarto, pero antes de dar un paso siquiera, la voz de la mujer lo detuvo.

- ¿Tienes algo más para decirme? –El chico no la miró. El silencio albergó nuevamente la sala. Medusa pudo notar que el chico no sabía a qué se refería con aquella pregunta por lo que siguió indagando. -¿Conocías a la chica de la calle?

- …Es una amiga mía…

- Ya veo. –Otra calada más a su cigarrillo. -¿Cómo se llama? No recuerdo que la hayas traído alguna vez a casa.

- … -Muchos pensamientos cruzaron la mente del chico con un tono irónico, algo así como "ningún amigo ha llegado a casa" o "¿recuerdas algo que tenga que ver con mi vida que no haya sido el dolor del parto?" pero para la mujer delante suyo, solo hubo un negar de cabeza y un simple: -Maka Albarn.

Por más de que haya vivido toda su vida al lado de aquella mujer, seguía siendo imprevisible muchas expresiones o acciones en ésta, sin mencionar que era muy difícil poder visualizar alguna expresión de sorpresa entre sus facciones, pero lo que Chrona desconocía era el resultado que había causado oír aquel apellido que le resultaba endemoniadamente familiar.

- ¿Maka Albarn? –Preguntó fingiendo no haberlo oído bien, recibiendo un asentir por parte del menor. -¿Qué le ocurrió?

- De seguro mi pa—… Stain te habrá comentado algo, ¿no?

- Una descompensación fue lo que dijo. –Hizo una pausa. -¿Ya se encuentra mejor? –Chrona mostró al cien por ciento su sorpresa con respecto a aquella pregunta que denotaba interés o peor aún, preocupación. Medusa acentuó el fruncir de ceño como regañándolo con la mirada, haciendo que el chico desviase de inmediato su vista al suelo.

- S-Si… L-La dejé en cuanto su padre había llegado. –Medusa dio una calada más a su cigarrillo de manera ansiosa sin que Chrona lo notase siquiera, y rompiendo el corto lapso de silencio que quería reinar la sala nuevamente, dijo: -Será mejor que vayas a bañarte… -Sin otro aporte a la conversación, la mujer cruzó a un lado suyo con aquel aire tan frío y distante que era tan característico en aquella relación tan pobre entre madre e hijo.

Los pensamientos de Chrona tuvieron el mismo rumbo final, acabando en el umbral de su infancia que se retrataba en la una de las pocas fotografías que poseía feliz memoria, guardado bajo llave en su cuarto, ya que es una de las pocas fotos que sobrevivió a la ira de su madre el día en que el romance había acabado entre ella y Frank Stein, su padre y el dueño del hospital central de Death City, siendo por ende, uno de los mejores médicos en el estado de California.

Dejó los libros sobre su escritorio moderadamente acomodado con desgano, no podía seguir mostrándose inerte a todo lo que en su vida transita: su fría madre, el trabajo de horas agotadoras y un no tan buen sueldo, la pared que había impuesto entre él y su padre luego de que todo ocurriese.

Un diminuto recuerdo fue lo que ahuyentó la oscuridad abrumadora de su cotidiana vida: el rememorar la risa de su amiga Maka, aquello, por más pequeño que haya parecido fue tan grande dentro de él, porque se sentía importante dentro de la vida de la chica con el solo hecho de haberla hecho reír. Una disimulada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios con ternura, y aún podía sentir el susto y miedo recorrer sus venas con frenesí al recordar como el cuerpo de la chica caía en cámara lenta a causa de aquella descompensación.

* * *

Un nuevo día se despertaba en el horizonte de Death City mientras que ella lo recibía con ojos cansados y sin mucha emoción, con el cuerpo entumecido a causa de la incómoda cama que suplantaba a su suave colchón. Buscó la mirada de su padre y lo vio descansando como un niño en el sofá de las visitas, envidiando aquel sueño profundo que ignoraba la comodidad, aunque no podía culparlo, debería de estar cansado luego de tanto trabajo y el propio acostumbramiento a nuevas formas de trabajo, nuevos compañeros y por sobre todo el horario.

Miró su muñeca en donde reposaba un ligero malestar y vio la huella que había dejado la aguja que correspondía a su suero, y notando aquel detalle, supuso que se lo habían retirado cuando ella sucumbió al sueño bajo la aprobación de su padre.

Acomodó sus piernas por el borde de la camilla con intención de ponerse de pié, quería estirar las piernas pues aún sentía la incomodidad que dejó en ella tanto reposo y la inyección de medicamentos para que salga de aquella deshidratación que más bien fue como una excusa para salir del mundo todo el rato que debía de perdurar si siguiese inconsciente y al lado del chico que poseía los mismo ojos que "su pesadilla" poseía. Su mirada se encontró con un libro sobre la mesa de noche que acompañaba a su camilla, mostraba en la tapa una pareja mirándose con aquella muestra de deseo pero con exuberante amor, uno que lo reflejan perfectamente sus ojos mirándose intensamente. Las letras grandes que enfatizaban el título del libro: Cumbres Borrascosas, de Ellis Bell, le causó una gran impresión.

No disimuló su mirada de extrañeza ante el libro que traía entre sus manos; su padre solía obsequiarle libros cada vez que quería apaciguar las cosas entre ambos o cuando ella necesitaba de un poco de cercanía paternal por más que lo evitaba en su actuar; sin embargo, aquel libro la desconcertó, ya que había oído de la gran fama que albergaba consigo aquella novela, cuya autora logró superar con primera y única novela a su hermana mayor, Charlotte Brontë. No sabía mucho sobre la autora y simples pinceladas de lo que albergaba el libro, aunque todo lo anterior no explicaba la duda que acrecentó dentro suyo; más bien aquello se debía al estilo que había elegido su padre en cuanto a libro, puesto que, por más de regalarle buenos libros, él no salía de su estilo cuando de elegir se trata, y con aquel libro, el concepto que tenía sobre los gustos de su padre habían dado un vuelco radical, ya que novelas trágicas o siquiera románticas llenaban el espíritu literario que tenía Spirit; es más, él iba por aquellas ramas de realismo o dramas con un contenido filosófico.

Sonrió levemente. Sea lo que sea que le estuviese ocurriendo a su padre, no le venía nada mal cambiar de estilo también ella, después de todo, regalo es regalo, y sería un acto poco respetuoso el obviar hojear aquellas páginas.

Dio vuelta el libro mirando la contratapa, leyendo atentamente el resumen de la historia o más bien era eso lo poco que contaba, ya que se centraba en la escritora misma cuyo seudónimo aparece en la tapa pero lo que leía, explicaba que no era más que eso, un seudónimo y que el verdadero nombre era Emily Brontë.

En cuanto iba a abrir el libro para empezar a leer, el estruendoso inicio del día la sacó de su postura literaria y serena para dar paso al trajín que iniciaba con la llegada de sus escandalosas primas: Liz y Patti Thompson.

¿Cómo podía estar tan segura?

- _¡¿Cómo que no haga ruído? ¡Me acabo de enterar que mi prima está en el hospital y ¿usted me pide "Calma"? ¡Ahora sea buena enfermera y muéstreme la sala de Maka Albarn o juro demandarla por negligencia médica y maltrato!_

¿Alguna duda?

- Por el amor de… -Una venita notoria se hizo notar en la sien de la aludida rubia quien trataba de calmarse.

- ¿Uh? ¿Maka? –Su padre se despertó aún somnoliento, aunque para que algo lo despierte quiere decir que era demasiado escandaloso. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

- ¡Maka! –Se oyó la potente voz de Liz quien tiró la puerta, literalmente estampándola contra la pared y así, a paso acelerado correr a abrazarla.

- ¡Maka! –Una segunda voz más chillona y eufórica –si era posible- del que poseía la mayor de las Thompson, ingresó de igual manera a la habitación tratando de ser censurada por la preocupada mujer que temía perder su labor por permitir aquel espectáculo o por confiar en la amenaza que le había lanzado la mayor rubia.

- ¡Señorita Maka! Lamento si esto la despertó… -La temblorosa voz de la enfermera se unió a la conversación.

- No se preocupe, ya estaba despierta. –Aclaró muchacha.

- A mí sí me despertó… -La voz de Spirit se les unió. -¿Qué piensa hacer para recompensarme, eh, Señorita Enferme—

La voz del pelirrojo se hizo nula al sentir el aura asesina de su hija detrás suyo cuando declamó aquella oración nada inocente y con contenido adulto. Aquel día parecía no tener final y en especial, no parecía tener un final feliz para los familiares de la paciente Albarn.

Luego de que todo se apaciguase más, todo permaneció en silencio. Por parte de Maka, estaba concentrada en otras cosas con mayor valor que estarse estresando por el comportamiento, al parecer, hereditario que poseía su tan peculiar familia, mientras se cambiaba la camisa del hospital por la que su padre le había traído, y mientras se abotonaba y ultimaba detalles en su vestimenta, su reflejo en el espejo del baño, trajo a ella aquella sensación de desesperación que podía compararse como asfixia, que había vivido cuando aquel chico la miró con esos ojos terriblemente tortuosos para ella.

- … -Abrió la boca tratando de profesar palabra alguna pero no salió más que el intento vano de una. Sus ojos estudiaban su reflejo de manera persistente, preguntándose a sí misma, ¿cómo era posible regresar al pasado? Le resultaba algo contradictorio; estar sufriendo, culpando a la maldita experiencia que marcó de por vida su pasado y estar deseando volver a él, con la única intención de hacer algo diferente, de dejar de emplear aquel papel de víctima que todo este tiempo estuvo interpretando y que estaba cansada de él. Aunque si fuese por ella, hace tiempo estaría siendo victimario antes que víctima, pero como había dicho, si fuese por ella, porque le resultaba imposible imaginarse de otra manera o intentar cambiar las cosas por el temor a presenciar aquel sentimiento devastador que inició con aquella noche de otoño y que al parecer nunca encontró el amanecer.

Abrió el grifo y el agua salió con potencia debido a la agresividad con que la había abierto; el sonido del agua chocando contra el lavabo fueron suficiente consuelo momentáneo para ella, pudiendo alejar los pensamientos enemigos de su mente para traer una nueva incertidumbre dentro… ¿Qué ocurre con su familia que están tan calmados?

Estaba claro que con su padre había tomado las medidas necesarias a causa de sus actuaciones para nada maduras o decentes, pero con respecto a sus primas. Ante el recuerdo de Liz, y aquel semblante que desnudaba tristeza e inseguridad, acrecentaron la curiosidad en ella, mientras que aquella oración que formuló la mayor no sirvieron para apaciguar las dudas:

_«Si vas… A la cita me refiero… Te lo agradeceré mucho, ¿sabes?»_

Abrió la puerta del baño una vez que se calmó lo suficiente y vio a Patti frente a la TV haciendo zapping, mientras que su padre seguía en el sofá adolorido moralmente luego de que Maka le lanzase un sartén de verdades y lo bajoneara por avergonzarla nuevamente frente al personal femenino de otro lugar público, y cuando buscaba con la mirada a la mayor de las Thompson, ésta yacía sentada en el sofá individual atenta a su teléfono celular con un semblante de notoria molestia, pero cuando el sonido de la puerta del baño se oyó, los mayores se fijaron en la Albarn mientras que Patti seguía combatiendo contra la tecnología avanzada del sanatorio.

- Maka… ¿Estás bien? –La pregunta de su padre la desconcertó por lo que no dudó en explayarlo en su mirada. –Estás muy pálida.

- ¿Eh? –La chica se acercó nuevamente al espejo del baño y confirmó lo que su padre le había dicho, pero antes de decir algo más, la voz de Liz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡¿Pálida? Escucha, viejo. No soy médica pero estoy segura de que esa palidez que ves en Maka no es más que el aburrimiento propagarse por su piel… ¡¿Qué le has estado enseñando a la niña? ¡¿Libros? Estúpido… Maka, ponte la chaqueta que la alta ya está firmada y tenemos una cita con el Centro Comercial. ¿O has olvidado nuestra cita? –Dijo Liz poniéndose de pié yendo hacia Patti para apagar el televisor ante la chica, quien gruñó molesta.

- ¿Viejo? Ja, más respeto. –Habló ahora Spirit. –Además Maka decide lo que quiere hacer y de seguro que lo mejor para su palidez es reposar en casa y—

- No quiero. –Las simples palabras de Maka fueron suficientes para callar a su padre. –No quiero estar reposando… Ya suficiente tuve con estar aquí dentro. Además he prometido a Liz salir con ella y con Patti, no puedo abandonarlas a último momento.

- ¡Así se habla! Bien, Patti deja de hacerme puchero que tenemos cosas por hacer. –La decidida mujer se dirigió a paso firme en dirección a la puerta y en cuanto la abrió, alguien le sirvió de barrera para fundir su plan de "Ir de Compras". –Con permiso, nosotras—

No hizo falta una palabra, solo una mirada característica del hombre con la chaqueta blanca que servía como título. Liz, quien es reconocida por su carácter fuerte propio de una Texana, fue solo por palabra ya que sucumbió como cual cachorro asustado y con el rabo entre las patas ante la mirada de ultratumba que el médico a cargo de Albarn le dirigió. En un segundo, Patti actuaba de escudo para su hermana mayor quien se acobardó en el último momento.

- Señorita Albarn… -Leyó el nombre de la paciente que estaba inscripto en su ficha médica, y tras pronunciar aquello el aterrador médico con el semblante de autómata y cuyo aura le daba un aspecto más siniestro, causó que hasta a Maka sucumbiera bajo el miedo que provocaba aquel hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos azules como el cielo, pero mostrando una oscuridad más profunda que el mismo mar. –Aquí dice que tiene de alta… -Dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes. –No recuerdo haber autorizado aquello…

- ¿N-No lo recuerda? –Balbuceó la rubia absorta de lo que acababa de oír.

- Así es… -Dijo con aquella voz rasposa que causaba más terror a su aspecto físico.

- P-Pero si fue usted quien lo firmó… -Volvió a decir Maka pero con un tono más elevado que el anterior para que pudiese oírla, por más que la seguridad jugase en sentido contrario. –D-Debe de haber un error.

- El único error que veo es lo que está escrito en este papel… -Hizo una pausa y así, a paso firme y plasmando el terror en sus huellas, se acercó hasta la paciente quien sentía sus piernas fallarle. -…es lo que dice su diagnóstico… Usted no sufrió ninguna deshidratación… Usted… -Se acomodó mejor los lentes. –Sufrió un paro respiratorio crónico… Y no será el último que sufrirá… Hasta desfallecer.

* * *

- Así que… ¿Un libro? –Preguntó mientras revolvía el popote dentro de su malteada de vainilla, y enarcaba su ceja mostrando diversión en el rostro, haciendo que su amigo solo se pusiese más nervioso.

- ¿Q-Qué? Es por algo que va con tanta frecuencia a la biblioteca, ¿no? –Dijo el peliblanco hartándose de la actitud de su amigo.

- Vamos, Soul… -El chico lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –Tienes encuentros anormales con una chica que no conoces y por lo visto ella sí o eso es lo que cree, se han encontrado en miles de oportunidades poco comunes y en la última, terminas llevándola al hospital porque sufrió un desmayo… Y tú como buen chico salvador ¿qué haces? ¡¿Le regalas un libro? ¡No me jodas, grandísimo imbécil!

- ¡No digas estupideces o hago que te cobren más de lo que estás consumiendo! –Black Star echó a reír desaforadamente como era común en él, haciendo que la paciencia en Soul se acabase rápido.

- Además fue idea de Chrona… Él quería llevarle una novela de Shakespeare, eso sí que la mataría de la depresión… Mi elección fue mejor, por lo menos. –se excusó el mesero fuera de turno tratando de que la burla de su amigo cesase.

- ¿Quién en su santo juicio regalaría un libro a la chica que podría ser _tú media naranja_?

- ¿Podrías dejar de usar el tonito floridano? Lo odio. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella puede ser algo así? Es estúpido.

- ¡Wow wow wow, detente allí, viejo! ¡No me digas que crees en las coincidencias! –No dio tiempo a Soul para responder, ya que nuevamente se lanzó al alarido mientras se ponía de pié llamando la atención de todo el mundo dentro de "Buttataki´s caffe". -¡Yo, el Original y Único, Black Star, es la clara muestra de que NO existen las coincidencias! ¡¿Qué mejor modelo quieres que el de tu mejor amigo y mano derecha, eh?

- Como quieras, mano derecha, solo siéntate que llamas mucho la atención y en ocasiones eso no es tan—

- ¡¿Qué llamo la atención? ¡¿De quién? ¡¿Del tipo con el sombrero a rayas, -se dirigió al nombrado –Viejo, ese sombrero pasó de moda hace tres décadas? Y luego te preguntas por qué hay tanta delincuencia estos días. –Dijo lo último volviéndose a sentar y recibiendo la mirada desaprobatoria de Soul. -¿Qué?

- Eso no tuvo ningún sentido… -Dijo molesto, mientras que la sonrisas de su amigo se ensanchaba aún más. –Creo que tenerte aquí será un problema… -Murmuró y poniéndose de pié miró a Black Star amenazadoramente. –Tú te quedas aquí, ¿oíste? Nada de llamar la atención ni burlarse del vestir de los clientes que necesito pagar mi renta.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre?

- No, pero seré peor que ella si no te calmas, maldición. –Sin más que aportar se dirigió hacia la oficina de su jefe para pedir un nuevo favor por el bienestar económico del café y por su integridad mental, porque por más que haya extrañado un montón a su amigo, olvidaba lo molesto que podría llegar a ser si éste se proponía serlo.

* * *

Por más que su mirada se centraba en el bello jardín que daba la bienvenida en su, nada modesto hogar, realmente sus mente yacía recorriendo los confines más alejados de la realidad, y tras aquel adentramiento entre sus pensamientos, la tristeza embargaba su ser, pero no solo tristeza, sino un sentimiento mezclado con la angustia y la incertidumbre que tenía como pregunta principal: ¿Qué se supone que haga?, por más que no haya opción válida dentro de ello, ya que todo estaba estipulado, todo estaba corriendo sobre ruedas y ella, ella quería detenerlo sin una idea fija, solo quería que todo se detuviese para poder respirar tranquilamente.

Todo aquel pensamiento corría como agua dentro suyo mientras ella peinaba inconscientemente su larga cabellera azabache, ausente de lo que ocurría a su entorno. La joven japonesa de 20 años, esbelta y hermosa tanto externa como internamente, yacía en la sala de estar de su gran mansión, esperando a que llegase su nueva compañía. No se había percatado del sonido de la puerta abrirse ni cerrarse cautelosamente, propio del recién llegado y hermano de la joven, diplomático y embajador de Japón en Estados Unidos, dueño de la gran dinastía Nakatsukasa, familia proveedoras de originales armas orientales, cuyo negocio está vigente desde hace tiempo y que a causa de la muerte de sus padres, es ahora él la cabeza de la industria productora de armas.

- Tsubaki… -Su grave voz fue la que la trajo nuevamente a la tierra, pegando un respingo y volteándose para ver el rostro de su hermano mayor. -¿Aún no llega?

- N-Nii-san… -Masculló inconscientemente al chocar miradas con la de Masamune, para así volver su vista al suelo de manera sumisa, aunque la pregunta fue la causante de aquella reacción en ella. –No, aún no llega.

- …No deberíamos de preocuparnos… -Pronunció tras un lapso silencioso dentro de la habitación. –Después de todo su llegada se estima para las 10 y aún no suena en punto. –La muchacha asintió como autómata y volver su atención a la ventana que daba con la calle principal, en donde se esperaba que el porche del susodicho se estacionara.

Tras un momento de silencio incómodo, el mayor Nakatsukasa se dirigió hacia uno de los sofás para sentarse cómodamente, mirando de reojo a su hermana con la mirada gacha, sin proferir un tipo de expresión y si recordase bien, tampoco lo había hecho la noche anterior en que había tocado "aquél" tema. Suspiró cansinamente para recostar su rostro sobre su palma y desviar sus orbes oscuros de la figura de su hermana.

- Tsubaki, -Llamó pero esta vez no hubo sorpresa en ella, ningún respingo, ninguna mirada, solo asintió dando a afirmar su atención con lo que respecta sus futuras palabras. Exhaló otro suspiro para así continuar. –Trata de no actuar así enfrente suyo… Recuerda lo que hemos hablado ayer y reflexiona sobre ello.

- … -Desde su interior pedía a gritos que alguien la sacara de aquel lugar, pero parecía que solo ella se oía. Asintió a lo que su hermano le había dicho. –Hai, Nii-san.

En lo que respecta a Masamune, podía sentir la depresión de su hermana desde el día anterior, por la noche, en que habían tocado nuevamente sobre su "futuro" y el de la industria familiar. Iba a proferir otras palabras de conciencia para su menor, pero fue interrumpido por la misma.

- Entiendo, Nii-san… Entiendo que como única hija mujer de los Nakatsukasa necesito de él para continuar con el honor de nuestra familia. –Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Sabía que su hermana era muy sensata pero oírla decir aquello provocó algo en él que no supo definir muy bien como qué. Los grandes ojos de la muchacha se encontraron con los de él y mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro, continuó diciendo. –Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Nii-san. Por honor a nuestros padres.

Aquellos ojos…

Por más de que la sonrisa en la muchacha demostrase una supuesta alegría y ternura, sus ojos desnudaban toda falsedad, ya que conocía a aquellos dos orbes claros que traían a su memoria los ojos de su madre, que era imposible vislumbrar en ellos alguna mentira o muestra de impureza. Algo dentro suyo le dolía, esos ojos lo torturaban, pero sabía que hacía lo correcto cuando hablaba del futuro de todos…

El timbre de su mansión fue lo que lo despertó de sus pensamientos y girando los ojos hacia su reloj, confirmó lo que ya le parecía obvio.

- Las 9:59… Siempre tan puntual. –Oyó decir a Tsubaki quien sonriendo nuevamente salió de la habitación hacia la puerta principal y así recibir al invitado tan esperado.

Le costó un poco reanudar sus fríos pensamientos pero una vez hecho, se puso de pié caminando en la misma dirección que había tomado los pasos de su hermana.

Y mientras que Masamune llegaba a la entrada principal, Tsubaki ya se encontraba parada allí esperando a que la presencia del recién llegado se aproximara ante ellos. El personal indicado se dirigió hacia el portón para abrirlo y así dar paso al rubio cenizo amarrado a una coleta baja, que surcó con un semblante imperturbable. El esfuerzo que hacía por mantener la sonrisa en sus labios comenzaba a flaquear en ella, pero pronto él ya se encontraba cerca suyo y pudo ver una leve sonrisa formarse en el nipón que venía muy bien vestido, al estilo occidental pero aquellos rasgos lo delataban perfectamente.

- Buenos días, Tsubaki-san. –Habló por fin el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Buenos días… -Saludo la aludida con una reverencia una vez que estuvo enfrente de ella.

- Buenos días, Masamune-sama. –Dijo ahora el muchacho dirigiéndose al dueño de casa quien movió la cabeza en forma de respeto, y así pronunciar el nombre del chico.

- Mifune… Justo a tiempo, como siempre.

- Sería descortés por parte mía hacer esperarlos esperar. Y más cuando se trata de un tema tan importante como lo es el de las familias, ¿no?

- Sabia respuesta. –Respondió Masamune más que alagado por el comportamiento tan propio de un noble. –Pasa de una vez, tenemos asuntos importantes de los cuales hablar.

El muchacho asintió y cruzó el umbral de la morada Nakatsukasa seguido por Tsubaki, y cuando la puerta se vio cerrada, el chico detuvo sus pasos, sorprendiendo a la japonesa. Entonces, extendiendo su mano cortés mente a la dama, dijo:

- No me gusta tener detrás de mí a las damas… Por favor. –La joven tomó la mano del chico galante de manera tímida. Aquella etiqueta no era muy conocida en la cultura oriental, sino es más propio de la nobleza europea o incluso la occidental. Muchas estarían muriendo por un trato como aquel y ella no se quejaba, pero el motivo de aquella atención por parte suya era lo que aceleraba su alma en un compás desesperado, de nombre: compromiso.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Bien, ésta vez no me tarde tanto como la vez anterior y estoy feliz por ella, porque a mí tampoco me gusta que me hagan esperar cuando prometen algo y les entiendo perfectamente.

Hola! ¿Cómo estuvo su semana? Ojala y bien, yo no me puedo quejar, estuvo muy bien jeje

Y hablando del fic, ¿qué tal les pareció? Nuevas cosas resaltan y personajes como mi apuesto Mifune… Waaah! Lo amo! Creo que me salió un poco OOC, pero ¿quién no quisiera un poco de atención por parte suya o cualquier otro personaje que le gustase a una?

Y Black Star! Amo escribirlo, me siento tan dinámica, quizás porque tomo en serio (quizá demasiado) el hecho de "entrar en el papel del personaje", sin embargo me encanta cuando aparece Chrona, con su lado tétrico y "masculino", sí, he oído (y leído) muchos comentarios sorpresivos sobre el cambio de sexo en éste personaje. ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre quise verla de una manera distinta a lo que muestra el anime, la verdad amaría si fuese un chico y con su personalidad tan indecisa y desconfiada, al lado de una Maka decidida y fuerte, jejeje fantasías mías aunque no se extrañen si encuentran algo raro entre ellos a lo largo de la historia xD

No me canso de decir que escribir y tomar el papel de Soul… ME FASCINA! Waaah! ¿A quién no? Es Soul, se entiende, con su personalidad tan cool y fresca… babaaa *¬* jajaja

En fin, amo esta historia, el anime y los personajes en sí, es por eso que quería hacer algo referente a ellos! Ojala y les guste los siguientes capítulos, aunque soy feliz con recibir sus comentario después de leer estas líneas! Saben, se han vuelto mi opio, jajaja como decía Marx, "la religión es el opio del pueblo" en mi caso "los review son el opio de BlueSpring" xD gran comparación… jajajaja

* * *

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

En fin, agradezco a todo aquel que lee ésta historia y dice dentro suyo "wow, excelente" o algo así, también invito a aquellos lectores a que se pasen un día de éstos por el "Rincón de JeagerJaques" que serán muy bienvenidos, comentando algo positivo o negativo, lo que les gustó o lo que no les agradó del todo… En fin, el abrir las puertas a una nueva historia no solo es publicar y dar a conocer el fic, sino que también es abrir las puertas para conocer nuevas personas con los mismos gustos y es eso lo que hace divertido en publicar una historia o un nuevo capítulo de la misma! He conocido gente grandiosa a lo largo de la creación de mi cuenta y el de subir historias en y no me canso de hacer nuevas amistades…

Con ésta historia he conocido a gente increíble con quienes ya estoy formando buenos lazos con quienes me gustaría ampliar mi confianza y ellos en mí. Por eso, les dejo mi dirección de e-mail a ver si un día se les da la gana de charlar o por lo menos mandar un sumbido xD !

Y demos lugar a las personas que siempre dejan buena vibra en éste rincón que amo tanto:

**Alexiel Evans:** Hola, Ale-chan! Sí, haré lo posible para que tu respuesta sea una de las más largas xD ¿cómo estuvo tu semana, eh? Ojala y bien. Entonces el festival estuvo bien, ¡eso es genial! Gato, ¿eh? Uhhh! Qué linda, también haces cosplay, eso es muy cool! También yo! :D Volviendo al fic, por ahora no habrá mucho MakaXSoul pero no desesperes que lo mejor se hace esperar, eh? Jajaja Sí, lo que pasó entre Tsubaki y Black Star no se mostró mucho pero como verás, solo fue un recuerdo como para que tengan una pincelada de lo ocurrido, pero pronto se mostrarán con más detalles la vida pasada de nuestros personajes! Es un alivio que seas paciente, pero no te preocupes, trataré de no llegar a la política de la pistola o el del bate, jajajaja me recuerdas a una amiga que en serio, ama el humor negro xD Bien, mi país se conoce como "el corazón de América del Sur" es un país pequeño y mediterraneo, Paraguay, y tú?. También me caes muy bien y ojalá que seamos amigas! Jajaja tranqui que las respuesta, por más de ser cortas contienen mucho afecto y eso es para mí lo mejor! ^^ Bien, nos seguiremos leyendo más adelante! Éxitos con el estudio y todo lo que hagas! Ja ne!

**Maka Eater:** Hola, ¿cómo has estado, Maka-chan? Uh, sí… Lamento que te haya sucedido eso por mi tardanza, verás que no me tardo mucho las siguientes veces ^^ También me molesta cuando me ilusionan y luego me bajan de las nubes con un gancho de manera bruta jajaja me ha pasado y no solo con fics ^^U Jajaja no hay drama, es bueno deshagarse, pero en medida, claro! ^^ Es un gusto que sientas aquella alegría cada vez que actualizo, trataré de no tardarme más la próxima vez, porque no quiero ser causante de tú tristeza o la de otra persona :3 Jajaja me ha gustado el comentario sobre Soul, es que tienes razón, aquella fórmula entre Soul más vestido de mesero, ¿a quién chica en su santo juicio no hace babear, eh? Jajaja Sí, Black Star será imprescindible entre los siguientes capítulos, pues como verás habrá algo que cambiará en él y tiene que ver con cierta japonesa… jejeje En este capi tampoco tuvo mucha participación Soul pero descuida, que el siguiente habrá más SXM del que hubo anteriormente :D Gracias por tu comentario, Maka-chan, la espero siempre! Nos vemos y que tengas un buen inicio de semana!

**Cheetan Black:** ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar y descuida, no pensé eso solo quise aclararlo jeje :3 de todas maneras, gracias! Jajajajaja sí, ahora volví a releer la respuesta anterior y pensé lo mismo, aunque debería de haber puesto una coma o qué para finalizar aquello jajajaja me reí al darme cuenta de ello xD Con respecto a Spirit, me parece tan tierno y protector que por más que no se trate de Wess, será difícil para Soul de todas maneras xD… Stain, oh, Stain… Amo a ese sujeto! xL jajaja y pues aportará bastante durante la historia no solo en éste momento tan crítico como hizo su aparición estelar! Gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado también el capítulo nuevo! Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, bye bye!

**Mumi Evans Elric:** Hola, Mumi-moe-chan! Tan encantadora tú con tu comentario jeje x3 gracias por las buenas vibras, no te preocupes… No hay material que pueda conmigo mujajajajaja xD Gracias por tu comentario que es bien recibido! Me hace muy feliz saber que te emocionas con la actualización, Mumu-chan! Y con respecto al fic, sí pues Maka le va a ser difícil tratar con Soul pero veamos cómo se desenvuelven las cosas entre ellos dos, el próximo capítulo promete muchas cosas, eeh? Jajaja tienes razón, Soul tiene que demostrar que un chico cool como él no asusta chicas, sino que las enamora xL babaaa… Oh, sí… Chrona puede presentar mucha confusión iniciando con su sexo xD y partiendo después por sus sentimientos. *¬* Staaain, sí… es el padre sexy de Chrona y aportará mucho en la historia Oh Yeah! Claro, Soul y Black Star son amigos de años! Claro, responderé tu pregunta ^^ Wess está vivo, es por eso que le envió aquella carta a Soul diciendo que iría a visitarlo más adelante aunque no te culpo si piensas que sería mejor si él estuviera muerto, pues nos ahorraría mucho jeje pero por el momento debo mantenerlo vivo :3 Sí! Las clases en el Shibusen se pondrán muy entretenidas, ya lo verás! Promete mucho, seee! Pero primero se encuentra el examen de ingreso que debe de dar Maka y que también tendrá un buen aporte a la historia x3 No te preocupes si no puedes dejar un comentario cuando sale recién la historia, tienes 15 días para ello, tómate tu tiempo o si no puedes, pues la vida no acaba todavía (o eso creo xD) puedes dejarme otro día cualquier cosita en tu comentario, recuerda que tanto tú como las demás lectoras queridas son súper bienvenidas en éste rincón! Muchas gracias, lindura! También cuídate mucho tú y éxitos con todo lo que emprendas! :3 Bye Bye!

**Babu Hoshina Hinamori BHH:** Hola! Qué seas muy bienvenida a éste rincón que presento con la historia y la respuesta a tu comentario…! Primero que nada, gracias por el detalle de tu encantador comentario que me hizo muy feliz leerlo, lo espero en el siguiente capi también, ¿eh? Jajaja ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana? Ojalá y bien, pues espero que el capi del día de hoy alegre el transcurso de la nueva semana que comienza! Muchas gracias por la buena vibra y no te preocupes, trataré de seguir la historia sin tardarme mucho en ello! Buenos deseos por parte de BlueSprin JeagerJaques! :3 Nos leeremos más adelante, nee?

**Kasumi Keiko 11:** Hola hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Jajaja no es necesario estamparte contra la pared, puedes tomar un mazo y… jajajaja es broma, broma… Lo bueno es que pudiste terminar de leer todos los capis de una sola, te admiro! Muchas veces me motivan los comentarios que reeleo la historia pero no soy continua entonces es difícil terminar de una todos los capis! Me alegra leer que te haya parecido tan buena mi historia, en verdad muchas gracias por los cumplidos y en especial por el detalle de dejar un comentario a JJ, jeje Tranqui, el amor habrá tanto que luego puede que tengas diabetes jajaja es broma, no soy muy romántica pero la historia promete más. Es bueno contar con una lectora fiel, jajaja bienvenida a la familia, Kasu-chan! ^^ Permíteme llamarte así! :3 Así es, cambié el summary y wow, supongo que es una buena recomendación a la hora de publicar una historia o darle fama a una xD Claro, te recomiendo que no te despegues de ésta historia que trae muchas sorpresas en adelante! Soul tendrá un camino muy borrascoso en lo que respecta a Maka pero para eso, lee el siguiente capi que estimo publicar el 17 o 18 de julio jeje y Chrona traerá muchas más sorpresas del que uno se imagina jajaja, sí, la cita a ciegas con Kid dará pie a… No lo puedo decir Dx pero bueh, ya se enterarán pronto jeje Desde ya, gracias por tu comentario y por agregarme entre tus favoritos waaah! Qué felicidad! :D Bien, nos leeremos más adelante! Ja ne!

**Liz I´m:** ¡Buenas! ¿Cómo estás? Siendo nueva aquí, te doy la bienvenida a la gran familia que se forma de a poquito en éste rinconcito de ! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y las buenas vibras que hacen muy feliz a esta chica jajaja Vaya, a varias personas emocionó mucho la historia, me conmueve ^/^ espero que sigas en sintonía con Memorias de Otoño que promete muchas cosas y que tu gusto por él no descienda, al contrario, te encuentre más seguido por éstas zonas! Trataré de no tardarme mucho, como mucho estoy publicando cada 15 para así dar tiempo a la imaginación a los dedos para que todo corra sobre ruedas xD bien, me despido deseándote un buen inicio de semana! Se despide, JJ!

_BlueSpring JeagerJaques_


	9. Chapter 9

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

* * *

Tomó entre sus finas manos el vestido violeta mientras deleitaba sus dedos con su fina tela, sinceramente, estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, solo tenía en su mente una sola cosa, una sola preocupación y una sola pregunta: ¿Fue solo una broma de mal gusto?

_« El único error que veo es lo que está escrito en este papel (…) Es lo que dice su diagnóstico… Usted no sufrió ninguna deshidratación… Usted (…) Sufrió un paro respiratorio crónico… Y no será el último que sufrirá… Hasta desfallecer…__ desfallecer…__desfallecer__…»_

- Maka, ¿me estás escuchando? –La chica respondió tras el zarandeo que le ofrecía su prima menor al tiempo en que oía la voz de Liz trayéndola a la realidad.

- ¿Q-Qué? Perdona, no te prestaba atención… ¿Decías?

- Sí, eso me doy cuenta… Decía que si ¿en verdad te gusta esa cosa…? -Maka miró la tela entre sus manos y lo que pudo ver la dejó perpleja, ya que se trataba de un vestido violeta cuyo estilo iba remontando hacia décadas atrás que hasta a Maka pareció anticuado, lo cual hizo que dejara despectivamente la prenda sobre las demás que yacían dentro de un canasto, aunque fijándose mejor pudo darse cuenta del cartel que se exponía encima del mismo.

"Ropa Usada y Semi Usada… Ya veo…" –Pensó la rubia cenizo avergonzándose de su propio actuar.

- Menos mal que has venido en compañía mía porque sola… Hmp, querida, no llegarías ni a la esquina con vida. ¿Por qué tan colgada, Maka? No me digas que te asustó aquel tipo…

- Fuiste tú la primera en huir de él, Liz. –Comentó divertida Maka provocando molestias en la aludida.

- Que quede claro, me tomó por sorpresa. Pero enserio, ¿aún sigues choqueada por lo que te dijo?

- ¿Y cómo no? Trató con el tema de salud, cualquiera se asustaría de sobremanera si le dijeran que tiene un reducido periodo de vida…

_«- El único error que veo es lo que está escrito en este papel… -Hizo una pausa y así, a paso firme y plasmando el terror en sus huellas, se acercó hasta la paciente quien sentía sus piernas fallarle. -…es lo que dice su diagnóstico… Usted no sufrió ninguna deshidratación… Usted… -Se acomodó mejor los lentes. –Sufrió un paro respiratorio crónico… Y no será el último que sufrirá… Hasta desfallecer._

_Todos en la sala, incluida Patti, quedaron estupefactos ante aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo que 'hasta desfallecer'? No entendía, o mejor dicho, no quería entender. Tenía tantas cosas por hacer en California, tantas metas que romper y llega algo como eso. No podía ser posible. ¡NO!_

_- Stain… -La voz de Spirit se oyó rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que abordó la habitación; ninguno se giró a ver al pelirrojo, estaban concentrados en Maka, mientras que ella miraba fijamente el rostro del médico buscando algo que le dijera lo contrario a lo que había escuchado. -¿No te parece suficiente diversión?_

_- … -¿Diversión? Todo el mundo se giró a ver a Spirit ahora con una confusión más que notoria en su rostro hasta que unas fuertes carcajadas se oyeron resonantes en toda la planta, si no alcanzó todo el edificio por supuesto._

_- Perdona, perdona, Señorita Albarn… No podía evitar imaginarme la reacción que pondrían todos al oír semejante cosa… ¡Deberías de haber visto tu cara! –Todo quedó en silencio esperando a que la información procesara como era debido para comprender el por qué se estaba partiendo de la risa el médico enfrente suyo._

_- Entonces… Y-Yo no…_

_- ¡Claro que no! Es una típica broma mía que suelo aplicar para romper el hielo…_

_- ¡¿A esto le llama usted romper el hielo? –La furiosa voz de Liz se oyó y como se acostumbraba a oír, propio de aquel carácter explosivo que caracterizaba a una Texana._

_- No tiene caso enfadarse con él, Liz. –La voz de Spirit se oyó cansada y frustrada. –Es un demente que por más de haber estudiado más de cincuenta veces el cuerpo humano, aún desconoce el límite que el corazón soporta con respecto a esta clase de noticias. Veo que no has cambiado nada, Stain… -El platino dejó de reírse aunque su postura desquebrajada siguió en pié, y el semblante de hielo volvió a mostrarse en su rostro._

_- ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Spirit? Tu sentido del humor continúa igual… O quizá peor, ¿es que acaso Kami lo redujo más de lo que ya estaba antes de casarse contigo?_

_- No seas cruel que aún me estoy recomponiendo de aquello…_

_- Ya lo sé. Publicar un divorcio en un periódico… Eso sí es cruel, Spirit. –El rostro del pelirrojo se magulló al recordar aquello._

_- ¡Deja de rebajar mi autoestima, maldito Stain!_

_- Entonces… -La voz de Maka interrumpió el berrinche de su padre, haciendo que toda la atención volviese encima de la muchacha. -¿S-Solo fue…una broma?_

_- ¡Claro! ¡Tú estás más sana que una cabra, pequeña! ¡Pero si quieres que revise tu interior, pues…!_

_- ¡No, gracias! –Interrumpió Maka alejándose estratégicamente del de bata, ya que la confianza que tenía encima suyo fue desapareciendo tras aquella broma que le costó varios segundos sin respirar. "¿Quién demonios es este médico loco?" era la única pregunta en la mente de Maka Albarn.»_

Liz estironeó la muñeca de su prima llevándola hacia otra tienda que llamaba más la atención por medio de su iluminación y de las fantásticas prendas que se exhibían por los maniquíes.

- Buenas días, ¿puedo ayudarlas? –La trabajadora se acercó a las recién llegadas clientas con una sonrisa, mostrando buena disposición que agradó a las chicas.

- ¿Podría mostrarnos los vestidos de noche que tiene? –Habló Liz con suma determinación tanto en su voz como en su mirada, dando a entender que no podía engañar a aquellos ojos expertos de alta costura y moda absoluta.

La mujer a cargo de su atención las guió hasta la sección de prendas de gala que gracias a su brillo y sus modelos tan extravagantes y hermosos, cautivaron a las tres rubias, aunque para Patti no es que tuvieron la misma impresión que en su hermana y prima.

- Quisiera ver aquel vestido rojo, y también el plateado… ¡Oh, ¿es eso terracota? ¡Tráigalo! –Maka comenzaba a asfixiarse de solo pensar en los precios que podría portar aquellos finos vestidos, pues estaba claro que lo bello tiene su precio.

- ¿Estás segura que estamos en la tienda correcta? Digo…

- Maka, ¿qué te parece el rojo?

- Lindo, pero yo creo que—

- Sí, es probable… El escote es muy acentuado y tú no tienes mucho que mostrar. –Maka se sonrojó y frunció el ceño ante aquello pero antes de reclamar algo, volvió a ser interrumpida por la misma. -¡Mira el terracota! ¡Es hermoso, ¿no?

- Oh, sí… Pero quizá el—

- Mmm, puede ser que te quede un poco grande en la cadera… Demonios, Maka, olvido que estamos aquí para ti. –Maka rodó los ojos sin ganas de oír a su prima cuando está en su fase de diseñadora de modas, así que dando media vuelta sobre sus talones siguió caminando por el largo pasillo que correspondía a la misma sección, aunque algo detuvo su atención y era la tela brillosa que revestía a una prenda azul marino, muy sencillo pero de todas maneras albergaba en él algo que cautivaba a Maka; se trataba de un vestido oscuro y de tirante finos, cuyo escote era en forma de corazón, el negro jugaba como combinación dentro de él en forma de redecilla que caía como mangas semi-cortadas; la falda del vestido era simple con aquel color oscuro mesclado con negro hasta llegarle sobre su medio-muslo, por más que mostraba la mayoría de las piernas, no podía negar que daba un aire inocente dentro suyo que la cautivó por completo, aunque toda magia terminó en picada al mirar accidentalmente la etiqueta del precio que casi hizo que tirara el vestido al suelo de la impresión, pero era tan costoso que retiró aquella idea de la cabeza.

- ¿Te gusta ese vestido, Maka? –Patti se acercó a ella mirando curiosa el vestido que tenía Maka entre sus manos.

- E-Eh, sí… Pero me resultaría muy difícil comprarlo… Está muy caro y—

- Pero si te gusta, no debe haber obstáculo para tenerlo… -Maka la miró sorprendida, no recordaba haber oído algo semejante en Patti desde que llegó a Death City. –Es lo que mi hermana dice cuando algo así le ocurre.

- Oh, ya veo. –Sonrió apenada y volvió así su mirada al vestido azul. –Pero si siguiera su consejo, quedaría en la quiebra.

- ¡Hermana, a Maka le gusta un vestido! –El alarido de Patti hizo sobresaltar a Maka y no solo a ella, sino a las compradoras que se encontraban cerca de allí quienes buscaban con la mirada a la provocadora del quiebre de la paz dentro de aquel lugar. Maka se avergonzó de sobremanera de aquella llamada exagerada de atención que provocó su prima, pero lo que menos quería era que Liz supiese que le gustaba un vestido ya que la obligaría a pagar o peor, pedirle a su padre que lo hiciese.

- ¿A Maka? –Liz dejó el vestido a la vendedora y corriendo se dirigió hacia su prima Idahonés con la victoria plasmada en sus azules orbes. -¡¿Cuál, Patti?

- ¡El vestido azul con negro, hermana! –Gritó la otra señalándolo.

- ¡P-P-Patti! –Trató de callar Maka pero Liz fue más rápida y arrebató de sus manos el vestido para así estudiarlo meticulosamente como cual experta en diseño de modas.

- Mmm… Es sencillo pero atractivo, no parece molestoso y la redecilla no pica, es una buena combinación de colores, bien seria para una chica de 18 años… Me parece… ¡Una excelente elección, Maka Albarn! ¡Veo que mi papel de instructora es fructificador! ¡Señorita, queremos llevarnos—

- ¡Liz! –El llamado desesperado de Maka a su prima fue suficiente para detener a la mayor de hacer algo que podría costarle horas de desesperación a la rubia cenizo. La recién nombrada giró sus ojos azules hacia su prima esperando oír el por qué de aquella interrupción, así que Maka se atrevió a decir: -Mira le precio, Liz… Quizá tú puedas pagar esto, pero yo no… Mi padre acaba de acomodarse en esta ciudad y aún no cobrará hasta el siguiente mes… Mi situación económica no está del todo estable. No puedo darme lujos como éstos, Liz… Por favor, comprende.

- Lo único que comprendo es que… No me has mencionado en toda aquella tremenda oración, niña. –Maka parpadeó desorientada ante aquello, y percibiendo esto, Liz sonrió divertida para así acercarse a Maka y posar su dedo índice sobre la frente de la chica. -¿Es que acaso crees que dejaré que compres tú regalo de bienvenida? ¡En dónde se vio eso, Maka! Quizá en Caldwell no tenían aquella costumbre, pero aquí en Death City somos los mejores cuando se trata de dar la bienvenida a alguien, y esto… -Mostró el vestido. –Es lo mínimo que puedo comprarte, preciosa.

- L-Liz… Y-Yo… Es demasiado dinero… N-No podría…

- Tranquila, soy consciente de ello… -La mirada de Liz se obscureció. –¡Puedes pagarme cuando puedas…! –Maka quedó petrificada causando en la otra, fuertes carcajadas. –Es una broma… Es un regalo y punto. Vamos, ahora falta escoger el zapato y las pedrerías, ¿oíste? Kid debe de tener una buena impresión de mi familia, Maka.

El recorrido continuó por la tienda de zapatos y pronto hacia la joyería preferida de Liz dentro del Centro Comercial, en donde Maka hizo lo que su prima le recomendó: no mirar el precio; ya que la rubia había dejado en claro que todo se trataba de un obsequio por parte de las hermanas Thompson hacia ella y no podía mostrarse maleducada ante aquel detalle tan significativo.

- ¡Vamos, quiero ir a ver al malabarista ruso! ¡Hermana!

Mientras que en el presente yacía el berrinche de la menor de las Thompson al oír del espectáculo callejero que se montaba del otro lado del centro, y que según Liz, solo se trataba de "un pobre hombre con medios extravagantes por conseguir atención, dinero y comida", aunque explicarle eso a una chica de 13 años sub-desarrollada pero con el pensamiento de una niña de 7 años, es algo difícil.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no vale la pena prestar atención a tipos como esos, Patti!

- ¡Pero será la única vez que podré ver algo como eso, hermanaaa! –y el griterío fue más fuerte.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas que vaya a dar un vistazo, Liz? –Propuso Maka un poco cansada del montaje que parecía ser otra atracción callejera, ya que las personas miraban entretenidas lo que se desarrollaba.

- Porque luego querrá una foto con el tipejo ese, luego un autógrafo y seguidamente el acoso de tiempo indeterminado por parte de mi dulce hermana… ¡Te dije que no, Patti!

- Oh… -fue lo único que aportó Maka tras aquella explicación que dio del fanatismo que tenía la pequeña rubia con atracciones como aquellas.

- ¡Patti, te he—

Algo tarde y sin previo aviso, la menor entre las primas se soltó del agarre de su hermana y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban, empeorando la situación para las mayores.

- ¡P-Patti! –Gritó alterada Maka.

- No te preocupes… Espérame aquí que regreso en diez minutos… -Maka la miró detenidamente. –Bien, que sean veinte… ¡Patricia Beatriz Thompson! ¡Regresa aquí! –Y así la mayor se dirigió también entre la multitud en búsqueda de su hermana menor, mientras que Maka quedó sola en la plaza central fuera del edificio comercial.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer durante veinte minutos? –Maka buscó algo que agradase su vista para pasar el rato, aunque lo único que encontró fue una amplia plaza con mucha gente, y el hecho de estar cargando con todas las bolsas que adquirió a lo largo de la jornada, no era muy divertido cargar si estabas parada. No muy lejos de allí pudo divisar un banco blanco desocupado que llamó su atención, por lo que sin dudarlo, se dirigió hasta él para depositar así las múltiples bolsas y luego sentarse a descansar aquellas piernas que no recordaban cuan sabrosa se sentía la quietud. Y sacando el libro nuevo que su padre le había obsequiado, abrió en la página que se había quedado. "Ahora que lo pienso…No le agradecí aún por el libro…" –pensó la rubia cenizo en cuanto terminó de leer la página en que se había quedado.

* * *

- ¡Ey, viejo! ¡Tienes un jefe estupendo! –Vociferó Black Star picando el balón de basket contra el suelo intentando ganar potencia para su tiro, aunque teniendo a Soul con su típica jugada de defensa parecía imposible.

- Solo porque serías un peligro para nuestra ganancia es que estamos aquí jugando un partido de basket, Black Star. –Respondió concentrado en su labor de ser de barrera para el peliazul.

- Pero el simple hecho de que te diera el día libre… ¡Uff, viejo! Eso no lo hace cualquiera… ¡Traga polvo! –Bastó unos pasos para así engañar al peliblanco y que el tiro diese de lleno a la canasta. -¡Vamos, sigo siendo tan BIG en el basket como lo recuerdo!

- Ya, ya… Deja de ser tan modesto, por favor… Todos sabemos que lo único que has hecho este tiempo es picar pelotas en cachas de basket, idiota. -Sonrió divertido. –Pero también debes de agradecer a Kim que trajo a su amiga para trabajar como mesera… Me toca lanzar.

- Como quieras, después de todo seguirás tragando polvo. –El moreno lanzó el balón a Soul y así sacarse el exceso de sudor que llevaba en el rostro.

Luego de aquel bochornoso momento en el Buttataki´s Caffe, Soul intervino para sacar de allí a su problemático amigo, aunque su jefe, mostrándose formidable le dio el tiempo libre hasta la tarde, ya que al parecer todo iba de maravilla, no solo en el café, sino también en la propia vida de su jefe.

_«-Entonces… ¿Habla enserio? –Preguntó por segunda vez tratando de que no sea una broma de mal gusto, porque las ganas que tenía Soul de tener un pequeño relax fuera del trabajo, se le hacía como agua en la boca._

_- Pues claro, -Comentó risueñamente BJ mientras recortaba su bonsái. –No puedo negarme a nada estos días…_

_- ¿Y ese bonsái? –preguntó atento a la actividad de BJ._

_- Es un obsequio de una persona especial… -Al decir aquello una sonrisa volvió a aflorar en él. –Será mejor que te vayas antes de que cambie de idea._

_- C-Claro… Nuevamente gracias, BJ… Nos vemos a la tarde. –Sin más dejó el recinto con la curiosidad picándole, aunque el espectáculo que hacía su amigo con los palillos de avena en la nariz era lo que más le preocupaba._

_Tomó a Black Star del brazo y lo sacó a rastras del café sin antes avisar a sus compañeros sobre los cambios de último momento que hubo y que por semejante espectáculo, no prestaron oposición alguna.»_

Soul picó la pelota y trató de evadir a su amigo para hacer un tiro perfecto, aunque tampoco el chico "estrella" se la ponía fácil con sus marcaciones extraordinales. A diferencia de él, Soul ha dejado los juegos de basket ya que había empezado a preocuparse por cosas como el trabajo y la universidad, prohibiéndose distracciones como aquellas, aunque tampoco se estaba arrepintiendo, gracias a ello, pudo madurar bastante.

- Sí, esa chica es una ídola… ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba su amiga?

- Jacqueline… ¡Cuida tu espalda, viejo! –Soul hizo rebotar la pelota a una distancia por detrás de Black Star y correr para continuar picando hasta encestar con su estilo propio. –Cool… -Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa. -¡¿Qué me dices ahora, súper estrella?

- Pues… Está bien para ser el primer juego que llevas contra… ¡Black Star, el dios del basket alrededor del mundo!

- Sí, sí… Ten. –y así pasó la pelota a su amigo con el ego encendido para así continuar el juego, aunque cuando se disponía a iniciar el siguiente movimiento, Black Star nuevamente se propasó con su ego y fuerza, cosas que sobraban en aquel cuerpo chaparrito, y la pelota salió disparada por encima de la cesta hasta dar con el otro lado; lo único que oyeron fue el sonido de la pelota estrellarse contra algo o mejor dicho, alguien. -¡Sí serás idiota, Black Star!

- No es mi culpa que mi fuerza supere mis expectativas…

- Hmp… Será mejor que vayas… -Quedó pensando en lo que ocurriría si iba su amigo a ver a quién le quitó un ojo con aquella pelota, y prefirió ser él mismo quien vaya a ver, pues temía de que Black Star termine exiliado del país por exceso de idiotez. -Iré a ver a donde cayó la pelota, espérame aquí… -Y así Soul salió corriendo en la dirección a la cual debería haber caído la pelota, encontrándose con un montón de bolsas desparramadas en el suelo, junto a la aparente dueña de las mismas, aunque lo que llamó la atención del chico fue ver la tapa de un libro que bien reconocía. –"¿Cumbres borrascosas…?" No me digas que… -Fue lo que murmuró al darse cuenta del nombre del libro, aunque por más que no quisiera creerlo, se trataba de aquel rubio cenizo que ya no debería de sorprenderse en ver.

* * *

- ¡¿Quién demonios me lanzó eso? –Explotó molesta tratándose de incorporar aunque al darse vuelta, se encontró con lo que menos esperaba y con los ojos que ya se habían hecho costumbre visualizar tras tantos acontecimientos extraños que lo llevaban a él.

- No puedo creerlo… -Dijo con tono cansado aunque para ella no era importante lo que había dicho ni la forma de hacerlo, solo quería salir huyendo de allí. Trató de incorporarse, aunque por la desesperación que sintió, terminó por tropezarse nuevamente. -¿Planeas huir otra vez? ¿No estás cansada de aquello? Ey, te estoy hablando… -Soul se hartó de la actitud que portaba la chica en cada ocasión que tenían aquellos encuentros poco usuales, por lo que tomándole del brazo, la detuvo. –Odio que no me presten atención cuando—

- ¡Aléjate! –Gritó con miedo en la mirada pudiendo transmitir aquel sentimiento al chico delante suyo, y sorprendido ante aquello pero sin soltar el agarre, fue arrastrado por la fuerza descomunal de la chica, terminando ambos nuevamente en el suelo, pero en una posición poco recomendable para ambos, más específicamente Maka sobre el albino de ojos rojos. –S-Suéltame… -Maka trató de ponerse de pié para alejarse del chico, pero su agarre se acentuó más y gracias al miedo que paralizó a la rubia, él pudo hacerla rodar para quedar encima de ella y así evitar a que huyera nuevamente.

- ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? –Era la primera vez que había perdido la paciencia con chicas, al menos de esa manera; llevaban la misma trayectoria desde que se habían visto, y si no aclaraba las cosas de una vez, continuaría pasando sin saber qué ocurría en verdad. -¡¿Es que soy tan feo como para que quieras huir de mí? ¡Demonios! …No le encuentro excusa alguna para salir corriendo de algo o alguien de la manera tan esquizofrénica como lo haces tú. –Maka calló y dejó de forcejear al oír aquello; giro su sonrojado rostro lleno de vergüenza, estaba claro que no era Wess pero de todas maneras, había algo en él que le hacía actuar de esa manera.

- ¿Tú que sabes? –Soul se sorprendió al oírla hablar por primera vez sin vacilar, aunque su mirada se escondía bajo su rubio flequillo con un deje de vergüenza, pero eso quedó atrás cuando los orbes verdosos de la chica se enfocaron en los ajenos rojizos para decir con voz firme. -¡¿Qué sabes tú de mí como para hablar tan fácilmente? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces ni una pizca para poder hablar tan libremente como lo haces ahora!

- … -Soul la miró detenidamente y pudo notar aquel sentimiento de tristeza y dolor impregnado en cada facción que poseía la bella rubia debajo suyo, estaba claro que un par de palabras más y echaría a llorar. ¿Haría llorar nuevamente a una mujer? Se mordió el labio inferior. –Dices que no te conozco, ¿no? Está bien, no sé quién demonios eres, ni qué pudiste haber vivido como para que tengas aquel pavor hacia mí, pero… Pero no le veo razón alguna actuar de esa manera tan estúpida…

- ¡No digas estupideces! –Maka se incorporó golpeando a la frente del chico con su propia cabeza, haciendo que éste se aleje de ella lo suficiente como para sentarse en suelo. - ¡No eres nadie para juzgarme, ahora quítate de encima mío!

- Oh, ¿ahora hablas perfecto, no? Hmp, sigo creyendo que solo te las tomaste conmigo para llamar la atención.

- ¿Por qué motivos querría llamar la atención de semejante bueno para nada?

- ¡¿Buen para nada? ¡Escúchame bien, niñita, soy bueno en muchas más cosas de las que tú puedas encontrar en la oscuridad de una asquerosa biblioteca!

- ¡¿Asquerosa? ¡Es un patrimonio nacional y ¿tú lo llamas "asquerosa"? ¡Es por eso que hay tanto ignorantes buenos para nada desperdigados por las calles!

- ¡Para tú información éste "ignorante bueno para nada desperdigado por la calle" tiene trabajo y paga con su sudor sus estudios, ¿hay algo que tú hagas que no sea acumular polvo bajo tu trasero en la esquina de una biblioteca vieja, come-libros?

- ¡¿Cómo me has llamado, maldito teñido?

- ¡Es mi cabello natural, anciana!

- ¡¿Anciana, yo? ¡Habla el de canas!

- ¡Ya es suficiente! –Las palabras se detuvieron una vez que unos pantalones de jean se posaron enfrente de ambos y levantando la vista los brazos ubicados en forma de jarras le dieron la impresión de que no estaba de buenas. –Me voy por veinte minutos y ¿qué ocurre? Están a punto de matarse entre ustedes dos…! ¡Maldición!

- ¿L-Liz? –Pronunciaron en unísono los dos jóvenes sorprendidos.

- ¡Nada de "Liz" con vocecita de niño arrepentido, ¿oyeron? –De un jalón tomó a Soul por su camisa y lo lanzó por el piso mientras ponía de pie a Maka al estirarla de su oreja. –Por favor, hasta Patti es más madura que ustedes dos juntos… -Los tres buscaron a la mencionada con la mirada y la encontraron bailoteando con lo que sería una pelota de tenis autografiada por el, de seguro, acosado malabarista callejero. –Bien, no pondré más comparaciones… ¡Pero ¿qué es eso de estarse peleando como niños en medio de una plaza principal? ¡Es ridículo! –Los dos involucrados bajaron avergonzados la mirada como cual cachorros regañados por su dueño, aunque sus miradas se cruzaron y volvió la ira a ellos, desviando intensamente la cabeza de manera molesta. –Es suficiente… -Dijo en un tono de hartes, ya tenía suficiente con su hermana menor que le daba mucho trabajo y no quería ser niñera de dos niños grandes. –Maka recoge las cosas, Soul toma el balón y vete de prisa. Esto ya es el colmo.

- P-Pero… -Ambos volvieron a hablar unánime, aunque la mirada que les había lanzado Liz era más aterradora que hizo que toda llama de rabia en contra el otro cesase de un segundo para otro. –B-Bien…

- Así me gusta.

Una última mirada se dirigieron entre ambos y transmitieron el puro desprecio que sentían por el otro. Unos pasos se acentuaron velozmente hasta llegar junto a los protagonistas y su efusividad fue lo que acompañó su gran sonrisa.

- ¡Ey, Liz, Patti! –Bramó con ímpetu y emoción al ver a las hermanas Thompson mientras que las nombradas respondían de la misma manera, aunque Patti más emocionada que su "madura" hermana mayor.

- ¡Black Star! –Gritó la pequeña rubia saltando por el cuello del moreno y dando vueltitas de alegría por él.

- Miren nada más, así que el "mono azul" volvió a California… -Aquel comentario hizo fruncir el entreceño al nombrado.

- ¡Ey, más respeto con el todopoderoso Black Star! –La rubia sonrió con autosuficiencia, acercándose hasta el chico y revolver amistosamente sus hebras azules.

- Ya extrañábamos tu egocentrismo, enano. –Por un momento, el ambiente tenso y molesto entre Albarn y Evans desapareció tras la aparición de Black Star, aunque con su último comentario, hizo que brotase como mantanial.

- Entonces eres la famosa "chica problema", ¿eh Albarn? –Profirió el peliazul cuando le habían presentado a la rubia cenizo quien correspondió el saludo muy amablemente, aunque tras aquella oración no supo muy bien qué responder.

- ¿C-Chica problema?

- Sí… Soul me había dicho que solía tropezarse con una chica que actuaba muy extraño cada vez que se encontraban, y ahora que pude ver la batalla campal entre ambos, supe de inmediato que se trataba de ti. –Sonó divertido tratando de transmitir la misma emoción en los demás, aunque no precisamente logró tal cometido.

- ¿Actuar extraño? –Profirió con semblante iracundo dirigido al Evans; su total terror al rostro de su tortura pasó a tener el blanco perfecto en donde su puño quería terminar. –Idiota… ¿Cómo se te da hablar tan libremente sobre las personas, eh?

- ¿Idiota? Disculpa por fijarme en la primera impresión que das, chica esquizofrénica. –Restregó con amargura en su voz, hiriendo el orgullo de la chica rubia.

- Sí serás…

- Wow wow wow… Esto sí que es una masacre de oraciones… -Habló Black Star interponiéndose entre ambos para así rodear con su brazo los hombros de su amigo y alejarlo lo más posible de la recién conocida por él. –Creo que terminaremos la próxima vez.

- Sí, creo que sí o cuando aprendan a comportarse como personas normales. No quiero estar de niñera la próxima vez que salga con ustedes. –Dijo Liz tomando de la muñeca a su prima quien al oír esto, se soltó rápidamente del agarre para mirar ferozmente a su prima y dirigir la misma mirada a los demás expectantes.

- Descuida… Será la última. –Sin más, dejó aquel lugar a la velocidad máxima que sus piernas le permitían, oyendo de atrás su nombre pronunciado por sus familiares aunque estaba claro que no se detendría por nada del mundo.

Liz suspiró cansinamente mientras se masajeaba la sien siendo observada de manera desentendida por su hermana menor. Soul se cruzó de brazos, también alejándose del agarre de su amigo y comenzar a caminar hasta donde yacía el balón.

- Sin su peste, estamos mejor. –Comentó harto de aquella actitud que tenía la muchacha idahonés.

- En parte… -Liz habló ahora mirando aún por donde Maka se había ido. –Ella tiene razón… -Soul la miró curioso y cuando sintió su rojiza mirada, la correspondió también. –No puedes hablar tan libremente sobre una persona y menos si la has conocido recientemente…

- ¿Te pondrás de su lado? ¡Genial!

- ¡Tú no sabes lo que ella lleva sufriendo todo este tiempo por…! –sintió como Patti estironeó su brazo para hacerla callar y no supo lo agradecida que se sintió ante aquello, porque no podía ir por allí cantando todo lo que había oído de Maka. –Nada… Solo… Piensa mejor antes de hablar.

- … -Soul no tuvo nada mejor que decir que exhalar un suspiro desestresante, para bajar la tensión que había acumulado todo en su interior, pero estaba claro que su orgullo estaba herido.

- Bien, tenemos que irnos… Nos veremos en la fiesta de bienvenida, Black Star, Soul. –Dijo Liz comenzando a caminar junto con su hermana.

- ¡Bye bye! –Se despidió inocentemente Patti de ambos jóvenes quienes correspondieron con las manos hasta ver perderse a las dos rubias entre el gentío.

- Qué día… -Exhaló Black Star junto con un suspiro, recogiendo la pelota que volvió a caer al suelo. -¡Qué dices para otro partido, eh Soul?

- Yo paso. –Respondió sin ánimo alguno dándose media vuelta. –De todas maneras debo de volver al trabajo, no puedo dejarle a la nueva con todos los clientes. Nos vemos, Black Star. –Se despidió con la mano en alto mientras caminaba y salía de la cancha.

El de azules hebras miró confundido aquello y volviendo su atención a la pelota naranja sonrió levemente.

«_Bien… Creo que seré solo yo esta vez…_» Pensó picando la pelota contra el suelo cementado y cuando iba a lanzar la pelota, se distrajo con una visión que le revolvió los pensamientos y el estómago, fallando olímpicamente el tiro.

- ¿T-Tsubaki? –Pronunció con asombro mientras un sentimiento comprimía su pecho; nunca antes había sentido algo similar, podía decir que estaba confundido pero estaría mintiendo, más bien se trataba de tristeza, ira o quizá… ¿Celos?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Buenas! Jejeje ya lo sé… me he demorado ¬¬ jajajaja lo siento lo siento, lo que sucede es que salí de viaje hacia Posadas – Argentina y mi línea de internet no alcanzaba por lo que no pude subir el viernes el nuevo capítulo! Pero lo prometido es deuda, y aquí esta! Jejejeje Por cierto.. ¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo de hoy? Ojalá y les haya gustado mucho! :3

¿Cómo estuvo sus semanas, eh? Divertidas, buenas, calurosas, aburridas… Pues, les digo que tras la experiencia que tuve en éste viaje, no puede haber vacaciones más divertidas que las que pasé… ¬¬ nótese el sarcasmo xDDDD es broma, no pasé tan mal… TAN MAL.

Solo se descompuso el auto dos veces, nos quedamos en medio de un lugar desértico y no pude encontrarme con mi… la persona a quien quería ver! Jaja y bueh… qué se va a hacer, lo bueno es que no hay mal que por bien no venga, ni mal que dure mil años jajajaja xD saqué muchas fotos así que si quieren ver lo que pasé éstos tres días de viaje pueden verlo en mi perfil de FB: Maru Onion Acosta es mi "nombre" xD jajajaja

Bueh, ojalá y me agregen así conversamos más amenamente, lectoras! :3

Bien esto es una breve introducción para romper el hielo ya que hoy me siento muy enérgica por más que mi ánimo no esté del todo arriba xDDD ¿cómo se entiende? Ni yo lo sé! Jajajaja bien, y cerrando mis comentarios iniciaremos con los suyos y así nos reencontraremos dentro de dos semanas con un nuevo capítulo a la fecha! :3

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

Cheethan Black: ¡Hola, Chethan-chan! ¿Cómo has estado? Bueh, vayamos con tu respuesta… El caso de Maka en un principio si, me pareció tétrico al igual que Medusa, demonios, me emocionaba al describirla pues adoro a los antagonistas femeninos y la verdad es que Medusa es de respetar! Jajajaja Sep, Soul escogió el libro pues también, con Chrona yo también haría lo mismo xD. Con eso del exceso de personajes también me suele pasar, aunque comprendo muchas veces el por qué agregan tanto, pues muchas veces en una escena no hay mucho que contar, por lo que agregan más suceso para alargar la historia, sinceramente es lo que a mí muchas veces me sucede, o porque me aburrí de narrar a uno de los personajes xD. ¡Qué bueno que gustó! ¡Me alegro muchísimo! Wii :3 jajaja somos dos, también tengo que estudiar para cuando las vacaciones terminen ¬3¬ y yo que quería irme al cine o al parque de diversiones… Jajaja encanto, no hace falta que sean largos los reviews, soy yo la que es muy charlatana jajajaja xD Bien, te cuidas y nos volvemos a ver en otro comentario, nee? :3

Kasumi Keiko 11: ¡Buenas! Estoy muy bien, gracias! :3 espero que hayas pasado una buena semana! Waah, es tan gratificante al leer que te ha gustado el capítulo, jeje, me esmeraré porque aquello no cambie, nee? Hai, Soul fue quien eligió su libro. Si, te entiendo, ya daría todo porque alguien como el Mifune OOC apareciera jajajaja la verdad es que en un principio si es OOC, pero luego verás el por qué de eso jeje Oh si, Kid ha estado "in love" de Liz, me ha encantado :3, pero veamos si continúa así xP así es, muchas sorpresas acontecerán en el futuro por eso no te desprendas de la historia! Jajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario, Kasu-chan! Y puedes llamarme por mi apodo oficial: "Maru" jejeje es más fácil que el apellido de mi esposo xDDDD jajajaja Gracias, tendré en cuenta el consejo jejeje, bien, cuidate mucho que yo también lo haré! Nos leeremos en otro capítulo y en otro comentario tuyo, así que, hasta prontito! :3

Liz I´m: ¡Buenaaas! ¡¿Cómo has estado? Ojalá que de maravilla! :3 Muchas gracias por tu comentario que me haces muy feliz al leerte! :D, claro, Blair tiene mucho trabajo así que tranquila que pronto se volverá a poner el delantal y la falda de mesera para servir jajaja y no solo eso, sino que habrá muchas sorpresas con ello! Muchas gracias, mi Liz! Te cuidas y nos leeremos pronto, nee?

Alexiel Evans: ¡Holaaa! :3 ¿Cómo has estado, Ale-chan? Bien, vayamos a tu review! ¿Qué? ¿No te gustaba el rock o el punk? OMG, yo vivo por el rock, punk y el metal! Jajajaja lo importante es que ahora no te cerraste a estos estilos tan maravillosos jejeje ¿qué grupos estás escuchando? ¿Escuchas los japoneses, yankees o de qué país? Jejeje lo siento, me desequilibré! Siempre sucede cuando hay música de por medio! Jajajaja xD ¡Felicidades, ya tienes tu laptop! Wii… te entiendo, las compañías son unas mier***… jajajjaa en mi país también hay telecel pero lo llamamos "tigo", es estúpido ¬¬ pero bueh, tienen que comer xDDDD (no seas mala ¬¬) xP Wow, Toluca! Pues no había oído de él hasta ahora jejeje pero no soy buena en geografía así que no es de sorprenderse xD ¿Cómo es el país? ¿Muchos edificios o más naturaleza? Pues muy bien voy en mis estudios, soy una de las mejores alumnas por más que mi pinta no lo confirme xDDD jajaja, tengo 16 años voy por los 17 y los cumplo el 27 de diciembre x3, voy en el 2° curso de preparatoria, aquí vendría a ser el 2° curso de bachillerato en Ciencias Básicas jejeje pues cuando tomo mucha agua voy al baño.. jajajja xDDDDD y suelo acompañar a mi papá al mercado cada domingo para así proveernos de lo necesario para la semana xDDDD así que ya sabes mucho de mí, te toca! :3 Muchas gracias por los halagos pero aún no soy muy buena, hay cosas que aún no estoy conforme jejeje xD pero muchísimas gracias, mi Alexi-chan! Vamos, solo es cosa de esciribir mucho mucho! No te preocupes por la demora que yo también me demoro en subir los caps jejeje gracias nuevamente y te me cuidas, nee! Bye bye! :3

Babu Hoshina Hinamori BHH: ¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo has estado? Baaa, ni lo menciones! Todas las lectoras merecen una fiesta de bienvenida xD jejeje Claro, todo review me hace saltar de felicitad (literalmente xD) jejeje gracias por tu comentario! Entonces a practicar la risita, jaja yo no sé reirme ¬¬ (se aleja deprimida xD) Te entiendo, también salí de viaje jejeje y me desconecté del mundo interniano xD Jajajaja somos dos, yo también amo los review! xD Ojalá que éste capítulo también te alegre mucho! Claro, lo prometido es deuda! Tardé unos días pero aquí esta! Nos leeremos en otro capítulo! Bye bye, Babu-chan! :3

_BlueSpring JeagerJaques_


	10. Chapter 10

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

* * *

«_Sus ojos miraban por el ventanal un nuevo panorama muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrada a observar: los colores demostraban distintas emociones a los que podía hallar en su vecindario, la ostentosidad del lugar hacía ver lúgubre su estadía en comparación a la reservada casa estilo shintoista que poseía la que había dejado en su tierra natal._

_Todo a su alrededor era distinto a lo que conocía y quería, ¿sería posible acostumbrarse a vivir de esa manera? Lo dudaba. Buscó el retrato familiar que descansaba con delicadeza sobre la occidental chimenea y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su inocente rostro._

"_Mi único deseo es no deshojarme antes de que la pesadilla termine…" –Pensó tristemente para sus adentros._

_- Tsubaki… -La ronca voz de su hermano hizo eco en la habitación en que se encontraba inspeccionando. -¿Ya estás lista para ir al colegio?_

_- … -Lo miró por un momento esperando a que aquellos ojos fríos pudiesen ser capaces de leer la desesperación en los propios._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No puedes hablar? –Pronunció con su típico tono frío._

_La japonesa sonrió fingiendo diversión ante aquello, viendo que su hermano le faltaba mucho por comprenderla aún._

_- Ya estoy lista, nii-san. –Respondió y comenzó a caminar hasta fuera de la habitación y antes de salir, se volvió para mirarlo. –Deséame suerte, es mi primer día… Ojalá que haga amigos._

_- Recuerda tu posición, Tsubaki… -La chica huyó de la mirada del hombre, odiaba cuando tenía que oír nuevamente aquello. –Eres una noble, no necesitas de amigos… Debes ser el orgullo de la familia y—_

_- los amigos solo dificultan eso. –Lo miró con una sonrisa. –Es lo que nuestro abuelo solía decir. –Hubo un momento de silencio que no quiso intervenir. -¡Nos vemos! –Sonrió una última vez para salir corriendo, sentir aquel mandato de su cerebro a sus piernas que le obligaban a dejar aquel lugar, por más que sabía que no podía abandonarlo por su propia cuenta, el hecho de correr y alejarse lo suficiente la hacía feliz._

_Un nuevo viaje, un nuevo país, una nueva ciudad… Pero la misma infelicidad de siempre._

_La limosina se había estacionado frente al colegio llamando la atención de todo aquel que pasase, incluso los alumnos se detenían a ver a quién correspondía aquella maravilla inalcanzable y soñada por muchos, sabiendo que aquello sería el motivo por el cual existiría una barrera que no podría romper para con los demás._

_Cuánta razón tenía. El rumor de que era la hermana menor del embajador de Japón en América, se había propagado por todo el colegio y de boca en boca, haciendo que aquel distanciamiento entre ella y los demás se hiciese más grande de lo que esperaba._

_¿Es que acaso tenían ese concepto de que si le hablaban, serían condenados a la silla eléctrica o a algún castigo de cadena perpetua?_

_Pues por más ridículo que parezca, así se sentía._

_Los primeros tres meses dentro del instituto fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que ella no cabría en ese lugar, ni los intentos que haga, las personas parecían no querer ningún acercamiento hacia ella y ya estaba cansada de mendigar por la atención desinteresada de las personas._

_- ¡Será mejor que los débiles tapen sus ojos, pues mi luz es ceguera para ellos! –Una voz chillona pero potente se oyó entre la multitud llamándole la atención, nunca antes había oído su voz pero definitivamente sabía que no se arrepentiría de haberla oído._

_- ¿Lo has oído? No ha cambiado en nada… -Se oyó un comentario al lado suyo en cuanto la voz del chico resonó._

_- Al parecer no nos salvamos del "mono azul"… Vaya que amé estos meses en que no estuvo en el colegio. –Respondió su compañía mirando de manera denigrante al que llamaba la atención con sus egocéntricos disparates._

_La de cabellos alquitranados no pudo evitar oír los comentarios preguntándose quién podría ser aquel desdichado para ganarse la aberración de muchos. Su curiosidad fue lo que la llevó hasta él, avanzando entre las personas fue directo hacia las graderías en hora del receso, mientras el espectáculo del chico "estrella" se llevaba a cabo._

_Las personas comenzaban a abandonar el recinto hartos de la presencia tan molesta del chico, mientras que ella empezaba a preguntarse si la decisión de quedarse era la correcta. Miraba a todos los que iban alejándose pero sus piernas le prohibían imitarle._

_- ¡Sigan, muevan sus traseros lejos de mi vista divina, no son dignos de mi presencia tan BIG, pero recuerden que seré YO quien supere a los dioses! –y una fuerte carcajada salió de él, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás de manera exagerada, pero cuando se reincorporó pudo ver que de aquellas diez personas que aún se encontraban mirándolo, solo una chica permanecía al inicio de los escalones, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad. -¡Bingo! ¡Ey, tú…!_

_La muchacha miró a sus costados esperando ver a quién se estaba refiriendo, aunque estaba claro que era la única quien se encontraba allí y que era señalada por el índice del chico. Sus ojos se posaron en el peliceleste mostrando su duda, señalándose así misma._

_- ¿Y-Yo? –Preguntó débilmente._

_- ¡¿Es que acaso ves a otra persona aquí? –La chica se sonrojó avergonzada ante el comentario. -¡Bien, déjame decirte que has sido escogida para ser mi súbdita!_

_El chico saltó desde el escalón en que se encontraba parado hasta donde yacía la azabache, haciéndola retroceder por la impresión, y entonces sus ojos dieron con los propios, pudiendo ser cautivada por el brillo tan especial que poseía el chico. ¿Cómo podría llamarlo?_

_- Entonces, nueva aprendiz del Gran Black Star… ¿Cómo te llamas? –La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces y respondió algo tímida._

_- Na-Nakatsukasa T-Tsubaki… -El chico amplió su sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar._

_- Tsubaki, ¿eh? Bien, pues toma asiento, Tsubaki. Desde hoy en adelante, serás mi súbdita y compañera. Aprenderás todo lo que es ser tan BIG como lo soy YO, pero no desesperes, no seré tan estricto… al principio, pero luego no me hago responsable, ¿de acuerdo? –el peliceleste extendió su mano derecha esperando estrecharla con la de su nueva "aprendiz"._

_La muchacha no podía mostrar otro semblante del que no sea uno de sorpresa, duda o emoción. Era la primera vez que la llamaban por su nombre de no ser su hermano. No había muestras de respeto ni saludos con hipocresía. Aquellos ojos desconocían la deshonestidad hasta donde sus agudos ojos pudieron apreciar. Aquel chico era especial y lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo oyó. Sonrió sinceramente para así responder a su saludo "occidental" cerrando el trato. Desde entonces, nunca estuvo más agradecida de ser la "súbdita" de alguien, pues nunca antes había tenido el privilegio de ser tratada como una igual, no hasta que llegó él.»_

Parpadeó aún sin comprender lo que sus ojos le mostraban con sinceridad, más bien, prefería creer que tenía la retina empañada a lo que la situación le demostraba. Volvió a pronunciar inconscientemente el nombre de su mejor amiga mientras asimilaba las cosas:

Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, última hija de los fallecidos Nakatsukasa y hermana menor de Masamune Nakatsukasa; muchacha muy tímida hasta el punto de que pienses que es antisocial, es tierna y no se le da mucho las demostraciones de cariño debido a su, recién nombrada, timidez.

Si, estaban claro los datos referentes a su amiga, pero… ¿Quién demonios era el tipo quien la estaba abrazando?

¿Tantas cosas habían sucedido en su ausencia? Tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas coherentes para el chico de cabello celeste, quien empezaba a impacientarse, así que tomando nuevamente el camino que le decía su instinto, comenzó a andar hacia donde se encontraban ellos, subiendo las escalinatas frente a un negocio, aunque gracias a la gran multitud de personas su corrida iba disminuyendo potencia y aumentando su ira.

En cuanto se dio cuenta, los dos protagonistas de su atención se encontraban subiéndose a una limocina negra. No pudo alcanzarlos pero pudo grabar en su memoria el rostro del hombre quien acompañaban sospechosamente a su amiga: cabello rubio claro casi blanco, rasgos asiáticos y ojos cafés oscuros. ¿Será algún pariente suyo? Más le vale que sí.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando el móvil partió, miraba a la nada con disgusto y duda, pues ¿desde cuándo tenía que meterse en la vida de otros? Era Tsubaki, ¿verdad? Su mejor amiga, quizás estos tres últimos años encontró a alguien quien la llenase, quien la quiera y respete. Después de todo, es lo que ella se merece, ¿no?

Oscureció la vista, sintiendo aquel dolor característico suyo, aquel que le fue acompañando todo este tiempo. Después de todo, el recuerdo que le había provocado a la japonesa no es digno para poder llamar a su relación "amistad", pues ningún amigo hace pasar por los peores momentos a alguien y para colmo niega toda ayuda que le proporcionó ese alguien. Tan solo para la filosofía de Tsubaki era posible admitir nuevamente como amigo a alguien como él.

Sonrió tristemente. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era su única crítica en esos momentos, desde lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

* * *

El ruido de la campana que se encontraba por encima de la puerta, alertando la entrada o salida de los clientes, sonó como la última en el día. Sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras llevaba atrás un mechón lilaceo, mientras miraba por donde el último cliente había salido. Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que se inició en el "trabajo duro" como siempre solía llamarlo Soul a su labor de mesero.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el recién nombrado y lo que vio la transtornó.

"Desde que ha llegado… No parece él" –Pensó con un semblante triste al ver a su peliblanco amigo con un rostro distante, el ceño fruncido, como si algo no anduviese bien dentro suyo. Iba a acercase a él cuando una voz la detuvo.

- ¡Excelente trabajo, Blair-chan! –Jacqueline la sacó de sus pensamientos con su efusiva voz, Blair actuó de inmediato, girándose sobre sus coquetas botas negras, sonriendo complacida ante aquel halago.

- ¡Tú también lo has hecho muy bien, Jacqui-chan! –Comentó de igual manera la mayor sacando unos sonrojos y una sonrisa tímida en la otra.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? Fue mi primer día y parecía que nunca iba a terminar. –Confesó la de pelo largo mientras reía nerviosamente.

- Mañana lo haremos mejor, ¡Nya! –Su nueva compañera sonrió divertida, pues la energía de la voluptuosa mujer, era contagiosa.

Habían transcurrido tan solo dos días desde que Blair había ingresado como nueva empleada en Buttataki´s Café, pero en aquel periodo de dos días habían sido suficientes como para llenar el lugar, duplicando la clientela que solían de tener en un solo día. Esto favorecía bastante al dueño y para qué negar que los empleados también resultaran recompensados tras aquello, pero alguien no estaba del todo conforme.

- Ni que lo hubiese hecho tan bien… -Murmuró molesta y con el ceño fruncido la cajera del lugar.

Killik había dejado la cocina cuando se encontró con aquella voz no tan complacida y sonrió tiernamente, posando así su morena mano sobre la cabeza de su compañera, alertándola.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? Vamos, dale un poco de crédito que no es fácil su trabajo… Se acostumbró rápido en tan pocos días. –La pelirrosada infló sus cachetes en un puchero inconforme sacando risas cómplices del de rastas.

- ¡Nee, Killik-kun! –La empalagosa voz de Blair interrumpió las risas del mismo. -¿Sobró algo de tarta de atún? ¡Tengo tanta hambre…! –El chico sonrió y levantó el pulgar con su característica picardía.

- ¡En un momento, preciosa! –La mujer sonrió ampliamente como cual niña ante un gigantesco regalo, causando diversión en los demás, claro que Kim no estaba muy animosa para reír con ellos.

- Recuerda pagar, Blair. Porque el solo hecho de ser una empleada no te da muchos privilegios para la comida gratis.

- Kim… -Murmuró Jacqueline preocupada por la actitud tan extraña de su amiga.

- Ey, Kim… No hace falta, yo invito. ¿Alguien más quiere tarta de—

- Eso no se ve bien a la estética del lugar, Killik. Si alguien quiere comer, debe pagar por ello. –Insistía la pelirrosada comenzando a hartar a la voluptuosa mujer.

- No te preocupes por eso, Kim-chan, que con lo que he trabajado podré pagarte. –Contestó también de mala gana molestando aún más a la otra.

- Solo has trabajado dos días, no te creas la gran cosa. Aquí todo se mide por la antigüedad, Blair. –Sonrió victoriosa la menor pero la sonrisa de Blair se ensanchó más para luego decir.

- Oh, claro… Veo perfectamente que por más que te veas jovencita, el carácter afirma tu antigüedad, pequeña.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho, anciana?

- ¡Oh, ¿son esas arrugas, Kim-chan? ¡Creo que la anciana aquí es otra!

- ¡Cállense de una maldita vez!

El silencio reinó una vez que el alarido de Soul hizo acto de presencia, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos y mirándolo mostrando su confusión ante aquella actitud tan irreconocible para los presentes. El chico que se hallaba sentado en una de las mesas, alejado de sus compañeros de trabajo, ahora se había puesto de pié con el semblante mostrando molestia.

- Me largo… Hasta mañana. –Dijo con un tono menos exasperado pero la ira seguía en sus palabras. –Vamos, Blair.

- S-Si… Hasta mañana a todos. –Dijo tratando de sonreír pero le salió una sonrisa forzosa, pues siempre sentía un dolor en su pecho cuando veía molesto a Soul. "Creo que la cague…" –Pensó triste saliendo por la puerta, siguiendo el paso a su amigo.

La peliviolacea miraba la espalda de Soul caminando, podía notar la tensión en los músculos de sus hombros y cuello, y también lo delataban sus manos cerrados en puños. Bajó la cabeza un poco preocupada, ¿qué había hecho ahora? Era su única pregunta. Esa _niñita_ se las buscó por ser pesada, no era la primera vez que había tenido un roce con esa, pero sí era la primera vez que habían subido el nivel de sus voces.

Quizá podría arreglar las cosas con una cena, pero tenía que actualizar su menú de siempre. Había comprado un libro de cocina que está guardado bajo su cama para que Soul no lo viera y sea motivo de burla, aunque a decir verdad, todo dentro del libro parecía imposible de realizarse, por más que el nombre del mismo sea "Cocina para principiantes". Definitivamente, la cocina no era para ella, más bien era el de servir en la cafetería por más de que Soul llame a eso "duro", para ella no tenía mucho de eso, aunque era sabido que cuando había mucha gente parecía imposible conseguir paz tras tantos llamados, pero le gustaba. Definitivamente había nacido para ello.

Los pasos de Soul se detuvieron, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola parar también. Le oyó chasquear la lengua contra el paladar mientras pronunciaba algo así como "estúpida extraña" si oía bien. Pero seguidamente aspiró hondamente y exhaló de la misma manera, mientras se pasaba su mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa. Eran los claros signos de que trataba de calmarse.

Muchas veces él le había contado que era una persona muy nerviosa y prepotente en su pasado, pero que gracias a los "sucesos" de la vida, como él lo llamaba, había cambiado aquellos aspectos en él por su fachada de "chico cool". Y una de las técnicas de auto-control que le había dicho era el de respirar profundo, contar hasta diez mientras posabas la lengua por el paladar superior. ¿Funcionará? Era su única pregunta.

- Blair…

- ¡¿S-Si? –La tomó desprevenida y no pudo evitar hablar en un tono alto debido a la sorpresa. Lo vio sonreír, quizá por la reacción que tuvo la muchacha, haciendo que se relajara un poco más.

Soul la miraba atentamente a los ojos y con su típica sonrisa de disculpa, formuló.

- Lamento haberte dejado sin tu tarta de atún… ¿Quieres ir por un poco a la tienda del viejo Fuu?

Fue como una invitación al cielo, pero no solamente por el hecho de salir a cenar, sino porque volvía a ver a su querido Soul nuevamente dentro de su centro. Asintió energéticamente mientras que a paso acelerado se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente. El chico se sorprendió por aquello, pero eso solo significaba que volvió a hacerle preocupar a Blair.

- Lo siento… -Murmuró inaudiblemente para la otra, y eso le pareció bien. –Lo siento mucho…

Y el silencio fue roto por la canción "Missing you" de Black Eyed Peas haciendo feat con Fergie, siendo el tono de algún celular de alguien que pasaba por allí, seguido por el sonido de algo cayéndose y estampándose contra el suelo. Soul levantó su rostro buscando a la fuente del sonido, pero tras varios segundos el sonido desapareció aunque nadie se encontraba allí. Ella también lo miraba de manera interrogativa, preguntándose lo mismo que él, aunque antes de que pudiera decir algo Blair, Soul se separó de ella para ir a paso un tanto acelerado hasta lo que residía en el suelo.

- Una bolsa de supermercado… -Dijo inconscientemente al ver el plástico tirado en el suelo que debido a la interrumpción que habrá causado aquella canción, el dueño habrá salido a la disparada totalmente avergonzado o algo así.

- ¿Qué es Soul? –Preguntó Blair acercándose a él.

El chico abre la bolsa y saca tres potes de pasta congelada mirándolo de manera sospechosa, pero Blair se los arrebató de su mano para mirarlo con fascinación, como si fuese la primera vez que lo había visto.

- ¡Cenemos esto hoy, Soul! ¡Yo puedo prepararlo! –Dijo mostrando aquel semblante soñador de niña.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿No preferirías comer algo preparado sin esforzarte mucho? –Volvió a proponer el albino tratando de que aquellas ideas de cocina casera salieran de la cabeza de su amiga, pero Blair estaba decidida a cenar aquello.

- ¡Vamos, no te preocupes que a mí no me molesta! ¡Además, tendremos que pagar por nuestra consumición, y esto nos sale gratis!

- ¿Sabes prepararlo? –Insistía Soul buscando cualquier excusa para que Blair no cocinara. –Mira que no está bien que tomemos algo que no nos—

- Por favor… -Dijo con tono tierno parpadeando inocentemente, haciéndolo ceder nuevamente.

- … Oh, maldición… -Dijo con el ceño fruncido viendo que no iba para más aquella conversación y cruzándose los brazos rendido, dijo. -Bien, pero que estén buenas, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Claro! –Grita eufórica la mujer abrazando a su amigo. –Nya, será la primera vez que pruebe pasta congelada… Parece deliciosa, no puedo esperar a llegar.

- Si, si… Como digas. –Dijo mostrando poco interés, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras ambos caminaban hacia su departamento.

* * *

Se acomodó mejor el mechón rubio que caía en su rostro, ya que su lectura estaba siendo interrumpida por él; sus ojos se movían al compás acelerado que la catalogaban como toda una literata, aunque aquel libro en su escritorio no era de aquellos que disfrutaba leer en sus ratos libres, más bien, era el apoyo que tenía para la gran batalla que se avecinaba la próxima semana, conocido como: Examen de ingreso. Para muchos que se encontraban en su misma situación estarían desesperados, siendo carcomidos por el temor a fracasar, más ella, lo único que le carcomía eran las ansias por el que aquel día llegue.

Definitivamente, aquella devoción por el estudio fue el producto que la "valentía" anidó en ella, viendo a cada examen como un juego de niños en el cual se probaba a sí misma de lo que era capaz de hacer y hasta qué punto podía llegar ella; siendo franca, aún no llegó el examen que le ofreciese una feroz batalla; aunque también debía de ser sincera consigo misma, los temas que embargaban aquel examen no eran nada fáciles, pero como había dicho ya, la forma en que ella veía los exámenes ayudaba para que el peso no sea tanto.

_« ¿De seguro estarás imaginando tu cuadro colgado allí, no es verdad?»_

Frunció el entreceño al recordar aquella voz tan molesta del arrogante cuatro ojos, perdiendo la concentración en su libro mientras aquel recuerdo se hacía más realista.

_«Pues te comento algo, el estar allí no es cosa de suerte… Sino de cerebro y técnicas… ¿Tienes algo de eso? Creo que no. Bien, es bueno que te hayas topado conmigo… Mi familia desde décadas pasadas, desde los inicios del Shibusen, han llevado el nombre de Death Meisters sin excepción alguna… Y eso me incluye también a mí.»_

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, con la rabia que sentía hacia el chico ese. Pero por un momento aquella rabia fue opacada por la incertidumbre de… ¿Y si hablaba enserio? Negó frenéticamente la cabeza, absteniéndose de permanecer con aquellos pensamientos negativos, que no eran propios de ella. Estaba claro que ella era lo suficiente inteligente para ingresar, y aún más para permanecer en el Shibusen.

_«Te deseo suerte, querida niña. No todos salen vivos de allí.»_

Ella no contaba con la suerte, porque no creía que pudiera existir algo tan injustificable. Ella tenía confianza en su propia fuerza e inteligencia, en la valentía con la cual aprendió a levantarse a pesar de que las cicatrices le hiciesen sangrar aún. Estaba claro que sus palabras no fueron más que vanas intimidaciones sin justificativo realista, pues por más que toda su generación de arrogantes sean Death Meisters, eso no lo hacía a él merecedor de tal puesto, porque si va a estar dependiendo de lo que la historia diga, dejaría de lado lo que ella conocía perfectamente y que era el trabajo duro.

Volvió su vista al libro con su característica determinación propia de un Albarn, como solía decir su abuela; y con las metas claras nuevamente, tomó su lapicera para empezar a tomar notas de los puntos fundamentales dentro de las lecciones que leía, pero algo nuevamente surcó su concentración hasta anularla.

- ¡Maka, ¿puedes vajar un momento, amor? –La voz de su padre fue suficiente para que la ira de unos momentos volviera, pero más bien por el hecho de la interrupción que le hacía a su estudio.

- … -Suspiró tratando de calmarse, ya que no solucionaría nada cabreándose, y poniéndose de pié se dirigió hasta la puerta y así abrirla, dejando a la vista su rostro de pocos amigos. -¿Si…Necesitas algo? –Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su padre la oyera desde la cocina.

- Maka, lamento molestarte pero… ¿Podrías ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas del supermercado? –El delantal rosa para nada masculino que llevaba puesto su padre era una clara señal de que él haría la cena ese día, aunque por más que la pinta mostrase una fachada casera, es el primero en optar por la comida precocinada y que te facilitan con unos simples diez minutos en el microondas.

Suspiró cansinamente para así salir de su habitación yendo hacia su padre quien empezaba a escribir lo que le había faltado a su visita al mercado. Preferiría no imaginarse el motivo por el que su padre olvidó completar las compras, pues no había que ser muy inteligente sino conocerlo lo suficiente, como para deliberar su poca concentración cuando un par de senos artificiales rondaban por allí.

- Toma, aquí tienes $80… No tengo sencillo por lo que te sobrará algo, si quieres puedes quedarte con el cambio.

- Papá, ya no soy una niña… Y es obvio que me quedaré con el cambio, gracias por la idea de todas maneras. –Sonrió irónicamente ganándose el fruncir de ceños en el hombre.

- Hmp, más respeto no estaría mal por parte de la juventud de ahora…

- Si, si… En tú época no era así, ¿verdad? –Spirit calló al instante al ver que aquella escena ya era sabida de memoria por su hija, sintiéndose avergonzado. No pudo más que fruncir el ceño y mirarla retadoramente.

- Solo ve a hacer las compras. –sentenció como finalizando la conversación.

La rubia cenizo sonrió victoriosa para luego dejar su departamento y salir a las calles hacia la dirección del supermercado más próximo a su casa.

El gran letrero de "Excalibur" era visible desde varias cuadras antes de llegar, pero por más que la iluminación sea gratificante o el nombre le pudiese dar un aire de supuesta genialidad, no iba más allá de eso, ya que los comentarios al respecto hablaban del poco personal que poseía y de la extraña personalidad del dueño, siendo éste el motivo principal por el cual los empleados eran cada vez más pocos, y si había personal se debía a la gran suma de dinero que se ofrecía, siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para engatusar a las personas interesadas en ese trabajo.

No tardó mucho en hacer las compras, puesto que no había muchas personas debido a la hora y que también eran pocas cosas las que se había olvidado su padre de comprar. Entre ellas resaltaba la pasta congelada que amaba su padre. ¿Cómo no puede empalagarse de tanto comer eso? Era su única pregunta al ver despectivamente el envoltorio de la comida.

Al terminar de pagar todo se retiró pero tomando otro camino, opuesto al que había usado al llegar allí, puesto que por fin tuvo la mala suerte de haber conocido al dueño del supermercado, siendo éste el obstáculo principal, quien dramatizaba una escena poco agradable en la cual detenía a todo aquel que pasara por aquel camino, casi regañándolo y contándole historias totalmente distorsionadas y sin sentido a la raíz del problema.

- Qué extraño sujeto… -Se dijo a sí misma una vez que eludió al problema siguiendo el camino hacia su casa. Lo bueno era que ella tenía una muy buena memoria visual, por lo que sabía perfectamente cómo llegar a su casa usando aquella calle, aunque estaba claro que era más largo que el que ella estaba acostumbrada a tomar.

Tras haber dejado atrás varias cuadras por fin sus pasos la dirigieron a la arteria principal que la llevaba derechito a su departamento, pero al ver lo que sus ojos le ofrecían, su cuerpo se detuvo y se tensó por completo, como si de un shock se tratase.

A varios metros de distancia pero bien visibles para ella se encontraba el rostro vivo de su pesadilla, el chico albino de ojos rojos, cuyo encuentro en el día le traía un mal sabor a la boca. Aunque la sorpresa fue mayor al verlo acompañado de una mujer hermosa, de cabello largo y lilaceo, de envidiables curvas; el chico le daba la espalda a ella y ambos sumidos en un silencio sepulcral en el cual, ella solo podía oír su propia respiración sintiéndose cohibida por estar en una escena muy comprometedora que no le incumbía pero que su cuerpo no parecía dar tregua para alejarse.

De un momento a otro, el chico se da vuelta y la mira a los ojos, mostrando aquel afecto que para ella era desconocida. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver aquel rostro terriblemente atractivo, sintiéndose poseedora de la atención que residía en aquellos orbes rubíes.

De pronto un nombre salió de sus labios, claramente se trataba de su acompañante quien respondió fuerte y claro, como si se hubiese sorprendido ante el llamado; fue entonces cuando su sonrisa se dibujó haciendo más incómodo su estadía en aquel lugar, aunque también pudo recordar la sonrisa de su pesadilla y grata fue su conclusión de que ambos poseían distintas sonrisas. Wess poseía una sonrisa seductora y atractiva, mientras que éste chico no mostraba más que una sonrisa juguetonamente infantil.

Le oyó decir un par de cosas, que no escuchó con claridad debido a la distancia entre ambos, pero lo que pudo captar con todos sus sentidos fue la reacción que tuvo la mujer de curvas envidiables, puesto que su felicidad era emanada por todo poro que poseía en ella; pero lo que le cayó como un balde de agua helada en una mañana de invierno fue ver como la chica se lanzaba a abrazarlo de manera más que amistosa. Una presión en el pecho se hizo presente, preguntándose ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué lo abraza de esa manera? ¡Él no…! Y cayó en cuenta de que él no era Wess.

Y en aquel momento fue en el que más odio a su padre y a su complejo de madre modo "On".

Su celular empezó a sonar de manera estrafalaria, con "Missing You" de Black Eyed Peas, rompiendo de manera irónica su estadía "discreta" en aquella escena que no le incumbía. Iba a tratar de apagarlo pero en esa ocasión su identidad debía de permanecer oculta a los presentes, por lo que optó la coartada más rápida: salir huyendo, aunque entre tanta presión, terminó tropezándose y echando todo lo que traía al suelo, pero no le importó, tomó lo que pudo y salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían con el sonrojo rebosando en sus mejillas. Tenía el corazón acelerado pero no solo por la corrida repentina que inició su cuerpo, más bien por todo lo que acontecía minutos atrás. Ya no le interesaba si su padre se moría de hambre, pues que sufra, era su pensamiento, ya que gracias a él casi pasó el momento más vergonzoso de su vida después de tres años.

Mientras su cuerpo corría por la calle como una que acaba de escapar del manicomio, su mente aún persistía en abrazar la escena que presenció minutos atrás, en la cual no era más que una mera espectadora. Gracias a aquella distracción por parte suya, no se había dado cuenta de que la luz del semáforo ya estaba en verde, lo único que pudo captar fueron dos grandes faros cegándola como cual gato en su misma situación. Lo que sucedió después ya no pudo entrar entre su visión puesto que cayó al suelo del susto dejando a su a suerte su futuro.

Oyó como las ruedas del auto rechinaban de manera caprichosa sobre el asfalto, ante el arrebato que su conductor había hecho al intentar frenar, pero aquel impacto contra ella nunca llegó, solo oyó el estrellar de algo contra el alumbrado público, pero por más que esto pueda entenderse de una manera trágica, la verdad que el sonido delataba un impacto poco preocupante.

Maka abrió los ojos al oír aquello y guiándose por lo que parabrizas le mostraba, volvió a respirar ya que el airbag hizo de que nada le sucediera al conductor. El cúmulo de personas comenzó a llegar a ver que sucedía como cual protocolo propio de un curioso, pero a ella más le interesaba el bienestar del chofer quien arruinó su pintura por su vida.

Se acercó corriendo pero se detuvo en seco cuando éste salió del auto con cara de pocos amigos empezando a insultarla, pero al ver que la sorpresa era mutua, calló.

- ¿M-Maka…? –Preguntó éste al darse cuenta de aquel detalle, mientras que ella se encontraba igual o quizás más anonadada que él.

- … -Abrió levemente los labios pero no salió nada de ellos, se sentía terriblemente mal. ¿Es que las "sorpresitas" no dejarán de llegar?

* * *

Jugaba con su tenedor mientras esperaba a que la cocinera principiante de Blair, acabara con la labor que en vez de tomarle diez minutos como decía el paquete, se estaba tardando más de media hora en hacer la maldita "pasta instantaena". Refunfuñó por décima vez mientras cambiaba de posición, ahora era su mano derecha quien le sostenía la cabeza, pues así podía evitar ver la imagen de Blair, ya que las ganas de regañarle comenzaban a seducirlo.

- ¡Nya! ¡Esto quema! –Gritó la chica con complejo de gato cuando iba a retirar el bol del microondas. –Creo que se me pasó la mano… -Dijo para sí misma.

- Demonios… -Murmuró Soul ante tanto tiempo de espera y ningún alimento delante suyo. –"Encenderé la radio, quizás una buena música que llene lo que Blair no hace con mi estómago…"-Pensó poniéndose de pié para ir hacia el aparato y encenderlo, pronto la voz del locutor en una emisora que solía escuchar muy de seguido, presentó la siguiente canción que en un principio no le llamó demasiada la atención, hasta que empezó a oír mejor la letra.

I'm in love with the girl I hate

_Yo estoy enamorado de la chica que odio_

She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me.

_A ella le gusta recordar todas las cosas malas de mí._

I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor

_Estoy enamorado de una crítica y escéptica, una traidora_

I'd trade her in a second.

_La comercializaría en un segundo._

She's a backseat driver, a drama provider

_Ella es una conductora en el asiento trasero, la proveedora del drama_

An instant update of the world.

_Una actualización instantánea del mundo._

She's a first class liar, a constant forgeter.

_Ella es una mentirosa de primera clase, una olvidadiza constante._

(She's attractive but bitter)

_(Ella es atractiva, pero amarga)_

A su mente el recuerdo volatil de aquellos verdosos ojos, tan profundos como la sabana misma, fueron los que se ganaron su atención ante aquella descripción, que a ciencia cierta, le caía como anillo al dedo. Interesado, aumentó el volumen de la radio y escuchó más detenidamente la letra de la canción, era la primera vez que oía a ese grupo y la verdad que tenía un estilo pop punk muy comercial, aunque le ayudaba bastante la letra en sí.

Did you scream enough to make her cry?

_¿Gritó usted lo suficiente como para hacerla llorar?_

It's a turn around, turn around

_Se trata de una vuelta, date la vuelta_

Baby, don't return to me

_Bebé, no volverás a mí_

If you think that I'm not worth your time.

_Si piensas que no soy digno de tu tiempo._

She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with…

_Ella es una dama y las damas no deberían ser ensuciadas con..._

She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with…

_Ella es una dama y las damas no deberían ser ensuciadas con..._

En el principio que su destino fue cruzado de manera muy extraña, no había pensado otra cosa que no sea "ésta chica está loca" o algo por el estilo. Pero esa misma tarde, se descontroló al tener aquella discusión tan extraña en el parque, sin mencionar que fue la primera vez que se comportaba así con una mujer, desde hace tiempo; puesto que por más fastidiosa que sea una chica, él mantenía la calma y actuaba valiéndose de sus tácticas que lo hacían verse tan "cool" y terminara por conquistarla. Pero pareciese como si todo aquello no existiera para él, pues la forma en que discutió con ella le hacía recordar a su antiguo "Yo".

Podía simplemente culpar a que desde hace tiempo, sus encuentros tan "extraños" fueron los que le sacaron de quicio.

- No sabía que te gustara Forever The Sickest Kids. –Soul levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia su amiga quien hablaba, y que sin saber cuándo ya se encontraba enfrente suyo, mirándolo curiosamente.

- No me gusta… La verdad, nunca he oído del grupo. –Dijo volviendo su atención a la radio.

- Pero si siempre escucho alguno de sus temas, y tú siempre aguafiestas me dices "culturízate, Blair, eso no es música" y cosas como esas. –Sonrió divertida al imitarlo.

- Hmp, solo digo la verdad. –Dijo cruzado de brazos fingiendo enojo.

- Bueno, como digas… ¡Apurate que se enfría! –Blair tomó la muñeca a Soul para arrastrarlo hacia el comedor. –Ahora… ¡Bon appetit!

Soul miró con extrañeza el plato que estaba enfrente suyo, y así volvió a mirar a la imitación de acento italiano, quien mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro. Parpadeó un par de veces esperando a que la explicación saliese de la boca de su amiga peliviolaceo, aunque parecía que ella no comprendía el significado de su mirada.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- ¿Por qué los ñoquis tienen el tamaño de un dado de juguete?

Un momento de silencio que para ambos parecía una eternidad, mientras Blair repasaba en su mente la misma pregunta. Y el nerviosismo llegó a ella.

- E-Emh, verás…

- Te pasaste con el microondas, ¿verdad?

Y el nerviosismo fue nuevamente el semblante de la mayor, quien se quedó blanca como la nieve.

- Bueh, un chico cool no desperdicia su comida. –Sonrió como de costumbre, sorprendiéndola, y metiendo un gran bocado a su boca, empezó a degustar la minúscula comida que se podría decir que hasta ofendía a un hambriento.

- ¿Qué tal está? –Preguntó ilusionada la chica.

Soul trataba de sonreír pero le era imposible, tenía un sabor amargo y vencido que le prohibía distinguir el sabor correcto de una verdadera pasta. Pero levantando el dedo pulgar, enfatizó lo que en su rostro no se veía.

- ¡Nya!

"¿Qué hice para merecer esto…?" –Fue su único pensamiento.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo de hoy? Quiero matar a mi ordenador... jajajajaja maldición ._. ... me ha reiniciado el servidor 3 veces y tengo que escribir lo mismo (o lo que me acuerdo) 3 MALDITAS VECEES! ... respira ... maldición ._. poker face xD

bien ¿cómo ha estado el capítulo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Merezco comer hoy? (así luego xD) jajajajajaja Vamos, comenten y cuéntenme qué les pareció todo el divague de allá arriba jajajaja sinceramente, a mí me pareció moderadamente bueno y largo, hay cosas que no me convencen pero otras si, así que para la próxima espero que me convenza completamente! :3

Las sorpresas son propias de ésta historia al igual que el drama y el humor jajajaja así que si les gusta esta estupenda mesconlanza, pues te invito a que aprietes aquel botón al final de la página y me dejes un comentario bien bonito, así me alegras la tarde! :3 wiiii

Bien, no tengo mucha inspiración.. gracias al p*** ordenador de m*** que me hizo reiniciar la c*** página hijo de p*** jajajajaja lo siento, me estoy desestresando xDDDDDDDDDDDD lo que sí que estoy molesta con mi compu ¬¬ mala mala! Y bueh... re retiro con un mensaje... ¡Feliz día de la amistad! Qué por cierto fue ayer... kukukuku... y que yo no estoy de acuerdo jajajajajajaja xDDDDDD no con el mensaje sino con la mal**** sociedad de m*** que cambió "sentimientos" por "dinero y comercio" jajajajaja bueh... dejo de mandar al c**** a la página xDDDDDDDDDD lo siento u.u ... Bien vayamos con sus hermosos comentarios! :3

**Rincón de las respuestas:**

**Cheethan Black:** Buenaaas! Jajaja muy bien, es extraño pero no he tenido mucha hambre éstos días… Será el modo invernación modo On? xDDD Qué bueno oír eso (o leerlo más bien xD), seee, la pelea en suelo fue muy graciosa no pude contenerme, y menos con los sarcasmos propios de ambos xD Seee, Stain es muy loco, ¿quién doctor en su santo juicio haría algo así? Jajajaja la verdad que solo él puede (y yo que lo hago hacer todo esto jajaja) Sip, tienes razón, no sabes lo que le pueda estar pasando o lo que sufrió una persona para determinar su actitud, y Soul me apoyaría con esto jajajaja pobre que tiene que cargar con todos los arrebatos de la Albarn! Jaja trataré de hacerlo más largo de ser posible :3 Gracias por tu comentario en especial por la P.D. que me dejaste, voy a tenerlo en cuenta, mira que sino fuera por ti ya estaría usando esa palabra con otro significado totalmente diferente! :3 gracias! Bien, nos seguiremos leyendo! Bye bye! :3

**Mumi Evans Elric:** Hola, mi Mumi-chan! Gracias y disculpa las preocupaciones que en ocasiones provoca mi ausencia y mis actualizaciones jejeje gracias por tus comentarios que son tan tiernos que me hacen sonreír siempre que los leo :3 Vamos al fic, gracias por todo jeje si, siempre disfruto escribir a esos tres locos, jajaja si, te entiendo perfectamente, sería un suplicio para la humanidad que alguien así como Liz existiese en la vida real :$ jajajajaja Sep, las coincidencias son algo propio de esta historia y lo inevitable no existe mientras yo esté al mando muajajajajaja coff coff… -.-U… Así es, vas a esperar un poquito más para ese momento, pero descuida, como bien lo dice el dicho "lo bueno se hace esperar" pues te aseguro que así será. Jeje Black Star estará dejando aquel papel de "niño" con el cual nos acostumbramos a verlo, también, ahora tiene 18 años y tenemos que darle un empujoncito, pues Tsubaki podría estar sellando su destino por siempre. Muchísimas gracias por todos tus buenos deseos, también te deseo lo mismo y más si es posible, cuídate mucho y nos leeremos en otro comentario! :3 Matta ne!

**Alexiel Evans:** ¡Hola, ¿cómo has estado? Gracias por tu comentario, que siempre me hace reír! Exacto, fue un encuentro muy diferente a lo que muchos podrían haberlo imaginado y descuida que eso se hará costumbre xD Jaja vaya que tienes mucha enserio, jajaja sería mejor no dejarla tan descuidada así no te causará tantos problemas en cuanto al tiempo me refiero, al lavaras! Seee, ahora compartes mis mismos gustos, wiii :3 Te recomiendo mucho grupos como Mayday Parade o Fall Out Boys que son grupos de rock y pop punk alternativos muy buenos, te han de gustar! Muy buena pregunta, ¿quién puede vivir sin música? Es lo que nos une! x3 Jajaja te entiendo, es así cuando la notebook llega a tus manos, parece algo tan fantástico que no puedes creerlo, tenías que ver mi cara cuando me la regalaron OoO jajajajajaja Wow, mira que en geografía soy muy mala, la verdad que el sentido de orientación también la tengo muy averiada xD pero ya la he localizado en mi mapamundi Hai hai, a penas tengo 16 pero pronto cumpliré 17! Jajaja es normal esa impresión y más cuando me conoces en persona, aunque cuando eso suceda me preguntarás… ¿Enserio tienes 16? Yo te pongo unos 14… jajajaja es que estoy chaparrita xD Wooo, pronto serás mayor de edad (al menos en mi país así es jejeje) Bien, veré tu blog, y también te invito a accederme al fb ^^ Jajajajajaja te comprendo, tengo que estar amenazando bastante a mi inspiración también, es que a veces se hace la exquisita y no quiere darme ideítas xDDDD Vaya que te quedas hasta tarde, bueh, duerme bien y alimentate bien también, me despido deseándote un excelente inicio de semana y nos reencontramos dentro 15 días! :3

**Babu Hoshina Hinamori BHH: **Hola! Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario! Wii, soy feliz! :3 bien, yendo a tu comentario, pues es un gusto que te haya gustado… (juego de palabras xD) Si, Liz es muy boca floja y veremos como le puede costar eso más tarde! Soul es muy especial jajajaja pero siempre chico cool, a ver cómo te pareció en éste capi! :3 Gracias por tus deseos, continuaré si es que les gusta esta obra! Bien, me retiro y te deseo el mejor inicio de semana, que te vaya todo en bien en tus estudios! Wii :3 Ja neee!

**Princess 014:**Jajaja, gracias por comentar y bienvenida a este rinconcito de las fans del ff y por supuesto de ésta genialísima pareja que es SOULXMAKA! En fin, gracias por tu comentario, jeje y ojalá que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy! Deja nuevamente algunas palabras para mí que me hacen muy feliz! Wii x3 Nos seguiremos leyendo, Princess-chan!

**Kasumi Keiko11:** Hola hola! Jajaja gracias por comentar, y no hay problema, como quieras! :3 Tranqui que lo que parece odio, es un camino angosto hacia el amor! Wii :3 Si, Stain ha dado un gran susto a todos, pero no será el útlimo :$ jajajaja Gracias por todo, jajajaja yo también hago eso de repartir reviews atrasados xDDDDD Nos seguiremos leyendo, muchas gracias enserio! :3 jejejeje te deseo un excelente inicio de semana y suerte en todos tus emprendimientos! Come bien y duerme bien también! Jajaja ni qué mamá ganza xD bien, matta ne!

**Maka Eater:** Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes en atrasarte con ellos, lo importante es que lo has dejado! Mejor tarde que nunca ;) Se comprende, las vacaciones son para salir, disfrutar con amigos el aire libre, viajar, wii… jajajajaja aunque con el frío que en un principio había, mucho de eso no se podía jajajjajaja Seee, por fin el tan anhelado encuentro entre nuestros protagonistas se dio en éstas páginas jajajaja pero mejor de lo que se hubiesen imaginado y tranquila que las coicidencias del destino (alias: Yo xD) no se detendrán hasta verlos juntos… jajajaja Stain fue un encanto jajaja con su humor negro que tanta fascinación me hace :3 Jajaja yo tampoco! Y Patti, si, es muy adorable y loca… más loca qué otra cosa xDDDD Nuevamente gracias por comentar y pasate por aquí con un nuevo comentario que me hacen muy feliz leerlos! Wii jejejejeje Nos seguiremos leyendo!

_BlueSpring JeagerJaques_


	11. Chapter 11

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

* * *

Sus ojos mostraban su completa sorpresa ante todo lo que acontecía delante suyo. No podía creer que a causa de un aviso imprevisto, el día entero parecía decaer y desorbitar todo el característico planeamiento que hacía para que su día a día no se vuelva desordenado. Pero pareciese como si el destino quisiese decirle algo, algo así como "pongo las cartas de tu sobre la mesa del presente, ¿qué escogerás?" o algo así, pues todo giraba en torno a su pasado, presente y por ende, su futuro.

Primero el retorno de Liz a su vida, aunque no con ese aire dramático, sino el hecho de que volviese a tener contacto con ella después de que todo "eso" ocurriese, fue algo que le sorprendió.

Segundo punto, la llamada de su madre después de tanto tiempo desconectados, haciendo mención de la futura visita de su prometida, que en cierta parte no estaba enterado hasta la fecha, en síntesis, un casamiento forzado; ¿es posible que su padre sepa algo al respecto? Aparentemente no, pues de ser así ya le habría dicho algo sobre el asunto.

Y tercero, el reencuentro con la viva imagen de su infancia en Caldwell, enterrada en ese mismo pueblo el día en que dejó atrás tanto su infancia como su vida normal.

Éste último suceso fue más impactante que los anteriores ya que el hecho en sí es apoyado por la forma tan extremista en que volvieron a cruzar caminos: casi la arroya con su vehículo. Si, muy extraño pero lo importantes es que desvió lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que aquel reencuentro se desplazara en alguna sala hospitalaria.

Era claro que ambos estaban atónitos ante aquello, aunque podía decirse que ella lo estaba aún más por darse tremendo susto como lo es la idea de morir atropellada.

- Kid… -Dijo en un susurro que bien pudo percibirlo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos tan secuenciales, encadenados unos con otros.

No dijo nada, solo cambió su semblante de sorpresa volviendo a la seriedad que lo caracteriza; pero también debía de ser sincero, ya que la idea de ver a su amiga de infancia en el cuerpo de una muchacha de aparentemente 18 años, le resultaba aún difícil de asimilar. Se alejó de su auto levemente estropeado para dirigirse a paso seguro hasta ella y sin previo aviso ni tiempo regalado, la estrechó entre sus brazos de manera cálida y fraternal, sintiendo aquel aroma que parecía no cambiar por más que los años le hiciesen la contra.

Sintió como la muchacha se tensó y reaccionó de inmediato. Después de tales sustos que alguien venga en medio del shock y te abrace, sería algo poco recomendable a su razonamiento. Se separó de ella con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, avergonzado por su actuar tan impulsivo.

- ¿Estás bien? –Una vez se separó de ella, preguntó con su típico semblante inmutable, que al cabo de todos esos años fueron formándole un carácter propio de un Shinigami.

- … -Maka quedó sin palabras aún choqueada por todo lo que ocurrió ininterrumpidamente.

- Aún sigues en shock… Bien, ¿cómo harás para pagar los gastos ocasionados? –Maka parpadeó de un momento a otro asimilando las cosas. –No me mires así, que es tu culpa que mi auto ahora se encuentre… -El chico se giró hacia la imagen de su porsche negro que emanaba un hilillo de humo proveniente del frente del mismo, en donde se encontraba el motor.

Kid fue el que ahora parpadeaba recordando el estado tan deplorable de su hermoso auto, y algo pareció romperse dentro suyo, algo que Maka había conocido ese día y que podría llamarlo "desorden obsesivo-compulsivo"

- ¡Mi auto! –Dijo casi gritando corriendo hacia su vehículo a verificar los daños.

Los ojos se le humedecieron al ver como el frente del auto, que anteriormente era motivo de alarde por su tan perfecta simetría, ahora lo único que le quedaba era el frente aboyado, aunque muchos dirían "no se nota tanto", él no entraba en la categoría de "muchos", más bien en la de "normales y muchos", pues para Death Shinigami un solo error en una superficie terriblemente simétrica podría ser considerado pena capital.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ella?… -Dijo de manera dramática al caer sobre sus rodillas mientras golpeaba el cementado con rabia contenida, como si tras aquel "accidente" se hubiese cargado a un ser querido, aunque para él…

- ¿E-Estás bien…Kid? –Preguntó sin mucha confianza al ver a su amigo en un estado depresivo crónico.

- Mi nena… ¡¿Por qué? –Lo último tomó por sorpresa, tanto para los oficiales presentes, las personas mironas y Maka, quienes no sabían qué hacer más que esperar a que el chico se tranquilizara.

"No lo recordaba tan… Extraño…" –Pensó la rubia para sus adentros, escuchando el lamento de su amigo, aunque la simple pregunta le venía a la mente: si en caso contrario, Maka hubiese salido lastimada, ¿Kid lloraría por ella de esa manera ó lo haría por la abolladora de su precioso Porsche? "No puede ser tan dramático con algo material…" Pensó nuevamente.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡Mi preciosa niña! –Ante aquello, comenzaba a dudar de la humanidad de su amigo.

* * *

Caminaba con frenesí de un lado para el otro mientras la pequeña cola de caballo se movía a su compás impaciente; sus ojos miraban acusadoramente el reloj y luego lo pasaba a su celular, esperando una llamada o un mensaje por lo menos. Estaba impasible, tenía hambre y su hija no aparecía con la comida. ¿Le habrás sucedido algo al volver? ¿Se habrá encontrado con alguien? No, en cuyo caso le avisaría si eso sucedía… ¿Verdad? ¡Y si se enamoró de alguien y anteriormente y se encontró con él y ahora aprovechó esta oportunidad para fugarse y casarse a escondidas en una isla paradisiaca como el Caribe o algo así?…

- Estoy hablando de mi hija Maka… Ella nunca… -Fue interrumpido por el timbre de su habitación que lo dejó con el corazón en la garganta.

A paso acelerado, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió con la esperanza de que su hija se encontrase en el umbral, pero al parecer no iba a ocurrir aquello. Pues la imagen de su querida hija tomó otra forma: alta y esbelta, cabello ondulado y liláceo, unas curvas deseables y envidiosas mientras que su rostro era detalladamente maduro. Spirit se le quedó viendo hasta sonrojarse y su "espíritu" mujeriego salió a borbotones.

- Hermosa damisela… ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? ¿Estás buscando aposento? Muchas veces me siento tan solo en mi cama, por si…

- Abuelo, vine a pedir su ayuda. –Dijo inocentemente extendiendo entre sus manos un paquete que le pareció más que familiar. –Mi nombre es Blair y soy su vecina…

- ¿A…Abuelo? –Preguntó entre sorprendido en parte, pues solamente una persona lo llamaba así y era su sobrina Liz, por otra parte, también se sentía indignado por semejante calificativo.

- ¡Nya! ¡¿Podría ayudarme con esto? Soul se molestó porque no sé prepararlo! –Agitó el paquete entre sus manos llamándole la atención al mayor.

- ¿Pasta congelada? –Preguntó reconociendo el envoltorio que acostumbraban a cenar con su hija.

- ¡Así es! ¡¿Puedes preparármela? Porque no me salió al intentar hacerlo por mí misma. –Spirit sonrió coqueteando con ella, pero ésta le parecía irrelevante, puesto que no correspondía a nada de esas señales. Cansado, gruñó levemente para tomar entre sus manos el paquete e ir hacia el interior de su cocina, abrir la puerta del microondas y apretando el botón de "descongelado rápido" empezó la pre-cocción. -¡Oh, con que así se hace!

- ¿Qué botón has tocado tú? –Preguntó de mala gana, sintiéndose aún ofendido.

- Pues… El único que utilizo siempre, creo que decía "micro" o algo así.

- Eso es para calentar. –Respondió Spirit curioso por la chica.

- ¿Y qué no es la misma función?

- No, el micro es para calentar una comida a temperatura ambiente o fría, en cambio el descongelado rápido es para descongelar, como su nombre lo dice, comidas o bebidas congeladas. –La mirada de la muchacha desconocida mostraba un total asombro por el nuevo descubrimiento.

Y al cabo de cinco minutos la pasta ya se encontraba humeante y apetitosa, haciéndole agua en la boca a la muchacha. Spirit sonrió divertido y para qué negar que se sentía halagado por la forma en que la muchacha reaccionó ante su enseñanza culinaria.

- De ahora en más, Blair sabrá cocinar también pasta congelada, ¡Nya! –Dijo emocionada. –Gracias, Abuelo.

- No es na… No me llames abuelo, ¿quieres? –Dijo desmotivado nuevamente.

- Bieeen, me voy yendo, Abuelo. Soul se preguntará a donde fui. –La muchacha comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero la incertidumbre de Spirit la detuvo.

- ¿Quién es Soul? –La muchacha se detuvo y lo miró sonriendo.

- Es el chico con quien comparto la habitación. –Aquello resultó como un balde de agua fría para el Casanova de Spirit, quien estando en su estado de shock, la chica ya se había marchado, tan rápido como había aparecido sin ninguna invitación.

Tras varios minutos sin reaccionar, miraba sin mirar realmente la puerta, hasta que unos golpes se acentuaron nuevamente sobre ésta, haciéndolo reaccionar y la verdad que lo hizo sin mucha simpatía, suponiendo que se trataba de aquella muchacha.

- ¿Te has olvidado de algo? –Dijo en un tono de reclamo más que otra cosa, sorprendiendo a la que había llamado a la puerta, y también él lo hizo al darse cuenta que se trataba de su hija.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien? –Preguntó asumiendo la escena.

Spirit parpadeó un par de veces volviendo a su estado de shock y para hacer pasar desapercibido aquello, tosió falsamente, volviendo a tomar compostura mostrándose seguro ante aquello.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto, señorita? –Sus pasos se iniciaron hacia el interior de la casa, con aquel porte de padre severo que mucho no le salía, y ella no le creía.

- Inconvenientes. –Dijo cerrando la puerta y llevando las cosas a la cocina sin mostrar interés con respecto a su padre y a sus coartadas baratas como lo era esa. "¿Q-Qué…?" –Pensó sorprendida al ver que la bolsa donde residían o mejor dicho, deberían de residir las pastas congeladas ya no estaban.

- ¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí, Maka? –Preguntó Spirit acercándose a mironear las bolsas.

Ella reaccionó rápido y cerró la bolsa que tenía entre sus manos, mostrándose nerviosa.

- N-No… No traje todo. No traje las pastas congeladas… E-Eh, se acabaron y entonces no traje nada. Pero mira, compre unas… Unas salchichas como me habías pedido, así para cambiar el menú de siempre.

- ¿Te aburres de las pastas congeladas? Eso es raro.

- S-Son muchos carbohidratos para una chica de mi edad, papá. Tengo que cuidar mi figura, ¿sabes? –El mayor rió por aquel comentario, aunque ella también lo haría por lo tan ridículo que le resultaba haber dicho semejante excusa.

- Parece que tenemos un interés en particular, ¿no? ¿Quieres impresionar a un chico, acaso?

- ¡NO…! –Respondió casi gritando, llamando la atención del mayor. -¡No tienes idea, papá! Jejeje… Bien, seguiré con mis estudios que están próximos los exámenes. Avisame cuando esté la cena, de acuerdo. –Sin más, corrió hacia su habitación sin esperar respuesta alguna de su mayor, avergonzada hasta la conciencia de todo lo que había dicho allí abajo.

"Estúpida… ¿Cómo pude decir eso? Ha, ¡aunque tampoco puedo creer que me haya olvidado las pastas! ¿Cuándo…?" –Pensó una vez dentro de su habitación y el recuerdo de aquella escena en la calle y la llamada tan imfortunada de su padre en el momento menos propicio, le habrá hecho olvidar de levantar aquella bolsa, dejándole a algún afortunado muerto de hambre.

- Bien… Mejor a así, papá no pensará nada al respecto.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar avisándole que un nuevo mensaje había llegado. Lo tomó y abrió, viendo que se trataba de Liz y su carácter que se podía notar incluso en un mensaje de texto.

"No te olvides de la cita con Kid mañana, ¿oíste?

Quiero que estés toda vestida para cuando yo llegue para

Maquillarte. Descansa.

Besos.

Liz."

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo izquierdo, estaba claro que eso de "descansa" hablaba en serio, pues sabía que cuando se trataba de Liz y la estética, no había nada quien la pare. Suspiró hondamente.

"¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?" –Pensó quedadamente, y al tiempo en que se había hecho aquella pregunta, los recuerdos al respecto la invadieron.

"…_Si, pero Kid no quiere estar con una niña, Maka…"_

"…_Si vas… A la cita me refiero… Te lo agradeceré mucho, ¿sabes?…"_

"… _¡Muy bien! ¡¿Por qué lo pregunta?…"_

"…_Sigue sorprendiéndome, Shinigami… _

_Usted es una de las personas que mejor me conoce después de Kid…_

_¿Cree que algo como eso podría afectarme?…"_

Pudiendo percibir por todo lo que su prima había reaccionado con respecto a Kid, podría poner las manos en el fuego que ellos dos tuvieron un pasaje muy marcado entre ambos, no quiere pecar con sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero estaba claro que Liz sentía algo por Kid, algo que no podría compararse ni nunca a una amistad, y que por cosas del destino, ambos dejaron de verse. ¿Qué será lo que resguardan esos dos?

* * *

El silencio se hacía prevaleciente en aquella cabina, ambos mirando distintas direcciones, sumados en sus pensamientos y ajenos a la realidad; parecía como si un iceberg estuviese ubicado justo en medio de ellos, prohibiendo la comunicación entre ambos, pero es como si aquel iceberg hubiera existido desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.

Yojimbo Mifune, en su pasado no era más que un ignorante extranjero, que vivía a costas de su trabajo desde muy pequeño, teniendo como único recurso la fuerza bruta. El lugar en donde se había criado no era su familia biológica y él lo fue comprendiendo gracias a aquella barrera que existía entre sus "padres" y él, muy distinta al trato que tenían los mayores con su única hija. A parte de trabajar en el campo junto con el padre de familia, llámese así, también se encargaba de la protección de su "hermana" menor, puesto que su madre era una mujer muy enferma.

Aún podía recordar claramente aquel suceso que marcó de lleno en su vida y en su carácter, fue cuando su hermana había fallecido en un incendio, aunque verdaderamente él no tuvo la culpa, su deber era el de protegerla. Dejó aquel lugar en cuanto todo aquello terminó, con un dolor en el alma y la culpabilidad causándole estragos. Vagó como cual viajero japonés, forastero en su propia tierra hasta llegar a las últimas y caer rendido sobre el despiadado suelo, lo único que pudo recordar de entonces fue que perdió la consciencia de un momento para otro, pues sus fuerzas lo abandonaron descaradamente.

Y desde que había vuelto a abrir los ojos, su destino fue brutalmente alterado, ya que por ases del destino terminó en los brazos de la que sería la dueña de su vida muy pronto, pues como su nombre la denomina, es perfecta creando redes en las cuales sus presas caen sin gracia alguna, siendo su diversión y próximo almuerzo. Ella lo había levantado del sufrimiento, tratándolo en un principio como su propio hijo, brindándole todo lo que sus años pasados la madre tierra le había arrebatado. Con 15 años había acelerado todos sus estudios y convirtiéndose así en un noble de la real casa de los Gorgon.

La mujer era una gran empresaria de telas que exportaba al extranjero, ganando grandes sumas de dinero gracias a esto, sin mencionar que también era confeccionista de ropa, presidenta de una de las compañías más grandes de la moda, y él no era más que su… "Sobrino amado", como ella lo llamaba. Y a la edad de 20 años fue comprometido con la hermana menor del embajador de Japón en Estados Unidos. Un reto bastante grande pero que él estaba consciente de afrontar, pues se trataba de una de las tantas formas para "producir dinero", como ella lo llamaba. Nunca antes había tratado con muchachas de su edad, ni siquiera cuando había empezado a estudiar de nuevo, puesto que su Tía contrataba profesores extranjeros para que las clases se evaluaran en su mansión, absorto siempre de la realidad del exterior. Para él eso le traía sin cuidado, y sucedió lo mismo cuando empezaba a ir a fiestas en las cuales invitaban a su Tía, pero la atracción por las mujeres no iba más que un saludo formal con la cabeza y despedirse de inmediato, ya que las mujeres que su Tía le presentaba parecían ser sacadas de una revista barata de modas, causándole poca gracia. Toda su educación con respecto a sus relaciones sociales iban de la mano con la mismísima educación inglesa, todo el protocolo y sus etiquetas eran enseñadas por profesores aristócratas de Inglaterra, aunque eso solo se reducía a aquellos festivales sin sentido para él o como había dicho, sus relaciones sociales; puesto que Mifune seguía teniendo aquel espíritu autodependiente, y para qué negar que para la vida cotidiana prefería estar solo y actuar como a él parecía.

Pero en ese momento, toda la educación de etiqueta y buenas costumbres debía de salir a luz, ya que éste compromiso es más que importante para su Tía, y por ende también para él. Desvió un poco la mirada, pudiendo estudiar a la joven universitaria que se encontraba sentada al otro extremo de la limosina: Piel terriblemente blanca y de una dulzura al tacto, el cabello era azabache tirando para azul marino a la luz que le proporcionaba la luna en ese momento, un perfil perfecto para toda dama y unos ojos profundos que al verlos parecía que lo hacías al mismísimo mar y su profundidad tan misteriosa. Era una hermosa mujer, la más bella que había visto a lo largo de su vida dentro del mundo aristocrático, estaba claro que de gustarle no habría que esforzarse tanto ya que lo físico estaba perfectamente lustrado, como aquellas imágenes de las nobles japonesas de las anteriores dinastías.

- E-Etto… Yojimbo-san… -La dulce voz de la nipona lo despertó de sus cavilaciones, pegando un leve respingo por ello.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó con toda la naturalidad.

- Creo que… Debo de bajarme… ya… -Dijo mostrándose sumisa y retraída, perdiendo la potencia de la voz ante la última palabra.

Mifune elevó la mirada hacia la ventana junto a Tsubaki y pudo ver la gran mansión Nakatasukasa. Entonces formulando una sonrisa, atribuyó:

- Si, deberías. Quedé entre mis pensamientos y olvidé la noción del tiempo. –Confesó mostrándose galante ante toda palabra. –Espero que hayas disfrutado de éste… Encuentro formal, o como dirían aquí "cita", ¿me equivoco?

Tsubaki se sonrojó ante aquello, acentuando su aprobación con la cabeza, puesto que nada coherente saldría de sus labios en ese estado tan nervioso en que se encontraba.

El motor se detuvo y el chofer no tardó mucho para salir de su cabina e ir junto a la puerta de la joven y abrírsela, extendiéndole la mano para qué pudiese bajar.

- F-Fue… U-Una bonita velada… Yojimbo-san… -Formuló aún con el sonrojo tatuado en ella, intentando que no se notara sonrió levemente e ingresó casi corriendo hacia su hogar. En cuanto la puerta del vehículo se cerró, él aún mantenía su mirada puesta en la muchacha que emprendía el recorrido considerable hacia el interior de la casa.

- Parece muy dulce, ¿no, Joven Amo? –La voz del fiel acompañante de la familia Gorgon se encontraba sentado como chofer, tomando el lugar de conductor algo que no iba con su específico trabajo, pero como se trataba de la mano derecha de su Tía, para no decir su "chismorreador personal", debía de dar un juicio previo a lo que el sobrino de Madame Gorgon estaba a punto de asumir en compromiso. –Pero creo que es muy tímida… Eso no se ve del todo… beneficioso.

- Es mejor que tener a una cotorra como esposa, Moss.

Los severos ojos del alto mayordomo se proyectaron hacia él por medio del retrovisor, aunque estaba claro que aquello no le causaba ningún bacilo y en su mirada estaba clara. El mayordomo sonrió cómplicemente para empezar a encender el motor y una leve sonrisa se posó en su pálido rostro.

- Usted y sus calificativos tan severos con las mujeres… -Hizo una pausa mientras emprendía de nuevo el trayecto hacia la mansión Gorgon. –Podría causarle algunos problemas, Mi Joven Amo.

- Descuida, Moss… Sé cómo actuar frente a una dama, ya verás que éste casamiento se realizará pronto y sin grandes inconvenientes. –Su tono de voz se mostraba seguro y sin falsa fortaleza, pues así era él.

No había muchas vueltas que dar al asunto, pues todo tenía una solución factible y accesible para él, pues con sus tácticas de "combate" no había batalla que no ganara, y eso desde que tenía memoria lo había aplicado y perfeccionado desde que su Tía había llegado a su vida. De algo estaba seguro en cuanto a su compromiso: todo tiene un interés, el matrimonio es así, sin interés no hay por qué acceder a algo tan monótono como la alianza eterna. Es algo que había aprendido estando bajo la sombra de los Gorgon.

Una vez que la limosina se hallara en los aposentos de su Tía, él se había dirigido hacia su habitación sin cargos de conciencia, hasta que la voz del mayordomo volvió a asomarse en sus oídos.

- ¿No piensa comentar los sucesos a Madame? Ella ha de estar ansiosa por oírlo todo. –El chico se detuvo y sin mirarlo dijo.

- Tú puedes hacer ese trabajo mejor que yo. –Sin oír nada más por parte del otro, se dirigió a su habitación para descansar de una vez por todas de aquella máscara de falsedad que portaba como verdadero semblante ante todo el mundo. Quería descansar de aquel falso trato que tenía con todos, aquella etiqueta que desconocía pero que se había vuelto una con él.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tumbó en su somier como si de una bolsa de papas se tratase, entonces fue cuando levantándose nuevamente, incorporándose en la cama, abrió el cajón de su mesada y sacó de entre tantos escondites una fotografía un poco quemada en los costados, mostrando la única imagen que tenía de su "hermana menor". Una rabia dentro de él volvió a quemarle el pecho, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían desesperadamente. Golpeó con rabia contenida la mesita de noche de donde había sacado aquella fotografía y mirándola a los ojos pronunció aquel nombre que le traía tantos recuerdos dolorosos de aquel triste día.

- Á-Ángela…

* * *

Un nuevo día se asomaba por el serco de su ventana, permitiendo que un rayo ligero del madrugador sol, ingresara a la habitación alumbrando en su angosto paso, hasta ascender hacia su apacible rostros, aún emgarbado en la dulzura de sus sueños profundos. El rayo de luz era persistente aunque el sueño también lo era, aunque cuando tienes una distracción que dificulta tu completa tranquilidad, el sueño comienza a convertirse en el semblante que portas cuando abres los ojos y tienes que lidiar con la molesta luz mañanera.

Gruñó y tomando sus sábanas, se cubrió la totalidad de su cabeza, venciendo a la molesta lucecita que le decía "Levántate, perezosa" o cosas así. Se acomodó mejor en la cama al tiempo en que una sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujaba en su rostro, una vez que volvió a ser esclava del sueño.

Pero aquello no duró mucho, es más, solo tuvo quince segundos de total tranquilidad después de la intervención del solo, pues ahora lo que dificultaba su sueño llevaba una cabellera rubia, ojos azules y un carácter poderoso, sin mencionar que era muy molesta cuando no se hacía lo que ella quería.

- Maka… -Habló levemente cerca de su oído tapado por la sábana, y viendo que no estaba recibiendo ninguna seña de colaboración por la muchacha en la cama, frunció el entreceño. –Maka a la una… -Tomó la sábana con fuerza. –Maka a las dos… -Tiró de ella destapándola por completo. –Maka a las…

- ¡TRES! –Anunció un grito que vino acompañado del tirar de la cortina de su habitación, dándole entrada gratuita a aquel sol molesto que comenzaba a molestarle desde que su pequeño rayito hizo acto de presencia en su rostro.

Maka pegó un respingo ante todo aquel procedimiento que dulcemente sus primas utilizaron para despertarla de una vez. Sus ojos se encontraban entreabiertos, adoloridos por la molesta luz del sol, mientras que las hermanas Thompson sonreían cómplicemente a la dulce Albarn en su cama.

- ¿Qué haces allí acostada todavía? ¿Quieres un baño matutino o qué, Reina Isabel?

- Si fuese la reina, ordenaría decapitarlas por semejante sacrilegio a mi sueño. –Murmuró molesta frotándose los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que ahora reinaba su habitación.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –Preguntó con una venita en la sien la mayor dentro de aquel cuarto a lo que Maka solo la miró sin muchas ganas de bromear.

- Nada… ¿Qué hora es? –Tomó su reloj despertador y verificó que se trataba de las 7 y media de la mañana. Maka parpadeó un par de veces esperando que aquel aparato esté mal o se haya atrasado una hora. -¿Quieres explicarme qué haces en MI casa, interrumpiendo MI sueño a las 7:30 DE LA MAÑANA? –Dijo lo último elevando la voz verdaderamente molesta por aquella intromisión.

- Ya me lo agradecerás… Además no olvides "Al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda" Tienes que ser más agradable, Maka… O puede que no tengas novio a causa de eso… -Dijo Liz caminando hacia la puerta. –Tu viejo está preparando tocino con huevo por si quieras.

- ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! –Decía Patti mientras corría detrás de su hermana, intentando surcar el umbral de la puerta para llegar primero a la cocina.

- Bien… Bajaré en seguida… -Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Maka sonrió para sí misma, volviéndose a acostar y murmuró satisfactoriamente. –Ha… Crédula…

Una zapatilla salió volando hasta golpearla en la cabeza, esto la hizo levantar de inmediato a ver de quién se trataba, y vio a Liz en la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos.

- Crédula… Muy divertido, Maka Albarn. Ven abajo ahora mismo, ¿entendido?

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre?

- … -Liz enfatizó la mirada molesta y dijo con voz de ultratumba. –No, peor… Soy tu prima… -Maka comenzó a tiritar por el tono que utilizó, empezando a temer las consecuencias que conllevaba el desobedecer alguna palabra de Elizabeth Thompson.

Se dirigió primeramente al baño para asearse y despertarse correctamente, después de todo no iba a poder dormir puesto que la levantada que sus primas le propinaron era una clara idea de que seguirían haciéndolo cada vez que ella acostara cabeza sobre la cómoda almohada. Se vistió con unos jeans flojos y una playera turquesa con negro en las mangas tres cuarto, se ató una alta coleta con una goma azul y se calzó sus tenis JF para así bajar a desayunar.

No pudo describir de otra manera que "aberración visual" al semblante que había puesto Liz cuando la vio bajar. Patti y su padre pasaron desapercibido aquel detalle pues estaban muy entretenidos con sus desayunos.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Maka a la rubia.

- No… Solo… Nada. –Sonrió la muchacha a lo que Maka correspondió con una sonrisa un poco forzosa.

"Está claro que no le gusta mi forma de vestir, pero nunca había dicho que cambiaría mi estilo, salvo la cita con Kid esta noche…" –Pensó para sí una vez que se sentó y su padre le sirvió sus tocinos y dos huevos estrellados.

- No has olvidado lo de hoy, ¿verdad, Maka? –Preguntó Liz tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- ¿Cómo podría? –Dijo masticando.

- Maka, te he dicho que no comas con la boca llena. Ah… Pareces una niña. Mira hasta Patti… -Iba a poner comparanción a su prima, pero viendo que ésta era un caso peor, prefirió callarse.

- ¿Fee? –Dijo Patti hablando mientras masticaba, haciendo de eso una visión poco agradable.

- Olvídalo. –Dijo Spirit resignado. –Por cierto… ¿Qué hay hoy? Han estado saliendo de compras y están muy preparadas.

- Es… -Maka no sabía qué decirle a su padre, pues nunca habían hablado sobre cómo anunciar aquel compromiso frente al pelirrojo.

- Es una cena con unos ex compañeros míos y como no tengo novio, quería que Maka me acompañara para no estar sola. A parte, sería bueno para que ella empiece a salir más y divertirse también al estilo californiano, ¿no, Abuelo?

- Es una excelente idea, Liz. –Acotó el hombre. - ¿A-Abuelo…? –Y entonces aquel suceso del día anterior con la voluptosa mujer llegaron a su mente. –Por si acaso, Liz… -La chica lo miró. -¿Conoces a una muchacha llamada Blair?

- Oh, si… Ella vino junto a ti ayer, ¿no? –El rostro de Spirit se volvió blanco, pues haber nombrado que una mujer, a excepción de las tres chicas allí presentes, haya ingresado a su casa solo significaba una cosa. El mayor no quiso ni mirar el rostro de su hija pues podía sentir claramente su fulminante mirada carcomiéndolo de a poco.

- ¿E-Eh…? –Dijo simplemente Spirit.

- Si, le dije que recurriera a ti para que le mostraras lo de la pasta congelada… Es muy infantil y no tiene tacto culinario alguno.

- ¡Tú tampoco! –Dijo divertida Patti mientras echaba a reír.

- ¡Patti! –Reprochó avergonzada la mayor.

- Entonces… ¿Tú la enviaste junto a mí? –Preguntó sin creérselo aún.

- ¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes? Claro que yo la envié, Abuelo. Me la encontré llorando en la entrada de mi departamento, rogando porque le enseñara a cocinar, y como estaba cansada y sabía que tú eras bueno con éstas cosas, la envié junto a ti. ¿Hay algún problema? –Finalizó Liz.

- Oh, pues… N-No…

- Si Liz la ha enviado entonces no tienes tanta culpa… -Pronunció Maka ahora. –No has hecho nada fuera de lugar, ¿VERDAD? –Spirit atemorizado por la mirada de su hija, negó frenéticamente y aunque eso haya sido verdad, la mirada tan severa que su hija podría ofrecerle le hacía dudar enormemente.

- Bien, Maka… ¿Tienes cosas que hacer ahora mismo? –Preguntó Liz posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la aludida.

- Pues… Si, tengo que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros.

- ¿La biblioteca de nuevo? Por favor… Envejecerás a zancadas. Bien, llámame para cuando estés todo, te invito a almorzar y luego volveremos aquí para empezar los arreglos para la noche, ¿está bien?

Maka asintió y así, las dos Thompson dejaron su casa para marcharse a hacer sus cosas. Maka suspiró y subió nuevamente a su cuarto, ordenó un par de cosas en su habitación, incluyendo los libros que ayer hasta tarde estaba volviendo a leer para no olvidarse de todo, y entre acomodar los libros pudo hallar una libreta de anotaciones que hace tiempo ya no veía entre sus cosas, a decir verdad, se habrá olvidado de ella tras el trajín de la mudanza y la noticia de Shibusen.

Tomó la libreta en sus manos y acarició la tapa de una manera melancólica, es en esa libreta que tantos recuerdos, sueños y pesadillas había escrito en su momento, desahogándose cuando no tenía con quien hacerlo. Sonrió tristemente, pues por más que traía recuerdos del pasado, seguía siendo parte de ella. Entonces, sacó de su armario un bolso cruzado, metiendo dentro la libreta, una pluma y su celular, se dispuso a salir de su cuarto en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿La biblioteca se abre tan temprano? –Preguntó la voz de su padre quien se encontraba sentado en el comedor.

Ella se detuvo y tras un momento de silencio se giró levemente hacia él para así responderle.

- Conozco al bibliotecario, me dejará entrar por más temprano que sea. –Dijo sonriente para así salir sin esperar ninguna otra acotación del mayor.

Y así, emprendió su caminata en dirección a la biblioteca, su sitio de todos los días, con la esperanza de que a las 8 de la mañana ya estuviese abierta. Estaba loca de solo pensar en salir de su casa tan de madrugada, (claro los pensamientos de la gente normal, las 8 de la mañana aún era madrugar) y esperar que un puesto público como lo es la biblioteca estuviese abierta al público. Pero el quedarse en su casa todo el día e incluso sufrir la "transformación" de la mano de su prima, no le daba mucha gracia ni pensarlo.

Así que optó por fantasear en su mundo literario hasta que la hora de la ejecución llegara.

- Demonios… -Dijo viendo que aún se encontraba cerrado el lugar. Un cartelito a la entrada de la biblioteca anunciaba el horario de atención y las 8:30 se abrirían las puertas.

Se sentó entonces en unos escalones para así sacar su libreta y abrirla, pensando matar el tiempo volviendo a leer alguna que otra línea que hace tiempo había escrito.

_Me resulta tan torturante el verte ahí,_

_compartiendo mi mismo espacio_

_Pero que tu indiferencia sea tu único salido._

_Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos… ¿Qué te has creído?_

_Me has roto, tanto por fuera como por dentro…_

_Mi ser ya no siente otra cosa que no sea desesperación._

_Tu imagen se ha convertido en el verdugo de mis noches sin luna,_

_Mis lágrimas cada vez más se colapsan en mi almohada_

_Cuando el recuerdo de aquella noche sin compasión_

_Me tomaste sin consentimiento alguno._

_Pero de todas formas, no puedo odiarte_

_Mi corazón se siente solo._

"Dios, que deprimente… Recuerdo haber escrito esto… Creo que fue un mes después de que todo aquello ocurriera. Demonios, me avergüenzo de tantas cosas." –Pensó hojeando un par de veces más y volver a enfocar sus ojos entre las líneas que tenía entre sus manos.

_Y es así, así fue como el castillo_

_Que me hiciste crear, cayó por completo_

_En cuanto la venda blanca se me cayó de los ojos._

_Pude ver el tipo de persona que eras,_

_Un ser triste sin personalidad propia,_

_Alguien que vive de la pena ajena,_

_Es triste pensar que mi corazón una vez se aceleró_

_Por una persona como tú, sin escrúpulos_

_Motivado por un tóxico que te destruye la vida._

_Mentiría si te dijera que no te guardo rencor,_

_Que no me dolió tu traición,_

_Pero de algo sí estoy segura,_

_El odio que siento por ti no es nada comparado_

_Con la pena y la lástima que siento hacia ti._

Aquellos escritos poetizados habían sido escritos tiempo después de que todo aquel accidente ocurriese, tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. Quizás muchos de aquellos pensamientos se habían sepultado junto con aquel conjunto de hojas, pero también es cierto que gran parte de ellos seguían fervientes en ella.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo han estado, queridas lectoras? Espero que muy bien. A decir verdad, estas dos semanas fueron de trascendencia para mí, muchas cosas ocurren en tan poco tiempo. Jajaja estoy bastante inspirada.

¿Cómo ha estado la historia de hoy? ¿Les gustó? ¿Puede mejorar? ¿Le gustó algún personaje en particular?

Sin duda el personaje de la semana para mí será: **YOJIMBO MIFUNE**.

¿Qué personaje te parece digno de ser nombrado como "Personaje de la semana"? Vamos, coméntame y el unánime decidirá para que así pueda revelar un poco del pasado de ese personaje, ¿les parece?

Pues Mifune mostró gran parte de su pasado en tan solo pocos párrafos, ¿tienes algo qué acotar sobre eso? Jajaja

Sin duda también me causó mucha gracia Blair entre este capítulo, es una ternurita pero llegará el día en que mostrará los colmillos como cual felino que es

Creí que no iba a poder terminar el capítulo para el domingo, y gracias a dios lo estoy terminando el jueves por la siesta, qué feliz! La verdad es que me tomaré un poco mas de tiempo para realizar los siguientes capítulos, pero trataré de no tardar en la actualización, pues como verán, la inspiración viene y va y ésta vez estuvo poco cooperativa ¬¬*

Bien, creo que es todo por ahora, no se olviden de mandarme sus comentarios! Si aún no eres mi amig en FaceBook, te invito a serlo así tendremos más cercanía de "lector-escritor". Bien me despido deseándoles un excelente inicio de semana para todos! :3

**Rincón de las respuestas:**

**Kasumi Keiko 11:** ¡Hola, Kasu-chan! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Qué bueno leer que te ha gustado el capítulo pasado! Seguiré mejorando para que continúe de esa manera! Jajaja yendo al fic: Si, Blair y Kim comenzarán a luchar por lo que "es suyo" aunque no saben que Soul es de Maka muajajajaja xDDDD Puede ser, Maka podría estar celosa pero ¿cómo estar celosa por alguien a quien no conoces? Ella dice que por más que se parezca a Wess no lo es, es por eso que parece sentir celos, pues la idea de que sea Wess con otra chica le causaba malestar. ¿Tenías alguna idea? Pues Kid era quien casi arrolla a nuestra Maka-chan! Jajaja pues consuela aquel antojo cuanto antes, el hambre es algo malo D: jajajaja pero tampoco están bien los antojos xD Muchas gracias por tus alientos, son muy agradecidos! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus buenos deseos, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo y el comentario! Jajaja

**Liz I´m:** ¡Hola, Liz-chan! ¿Cómo han estado estas dos semanas? Ojalá que bien. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me gusta recibirlos! Jajaja si, a veces no tienes ganas de leer las canciones, me suele pasar, directamente la descargo y escucho sin necesidad de leerlo xDDD Bien, te me cuidas y espero tu próximo comentario, neee? Ja na!

**Cheethan Black:** ¡Hola, ¿cómo has estado? ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, Cheethan-chan! ¡Sabes que amo recibir tus comentarios! Pasamos hacia el fic: Jajaja Si, pobre Black Star, tampoco apareció en éste capi pero pronto lo volveremos a ver, enfatizando aquella adrenalina suya. Jajaja Kim está muy odiosa de repente, jajaja disfruté hacerla de la babosa de la historia xD, pero pronto saldrá a luz su verdadera forma! Awww, Jacqueline ha estado muy bonita, fue tan tierna, jejeje Seeep, Maka lleva cada susto pero todo lleva a un final en común: SOUL! xDDD Pues con el asunto de Blair, no se ha dicho el por qué vive con Soul, pues entra como el pasado de ella que pronto se ha de revelar! Así es, se vienen muchas sorpresas de repente jajaja Muchas gracias nuevamente por tu comentario, seguiremos en sintonía! Yeah!

**Alexiel Evans:** ¡Hola, Alex-chan! ¡¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va tu trabajo temporal? Ojala bien y cobres pronto :3 jajaja tranquila, no hay drama con la demora de los comentarios, tienes 15 días para comentar con cada capítulo calientito que sale del horno xDD tengo ganas de galletas :B jajajajaja La señora inspiración ha estado muy tacaña conmigo estos días, ¬¬ a ver si le ayudas a ponerse colaboradora conmigo porque necesito que el siguiente capítulo sea bueno… Jajajaja me gustó tu divague, somos dos divagadoras! Wii :3 Bien, que descanses y espero leerte de nuevo tras otro comentario para éste nuevo capi, ¿nee? Cuidate mucho, no te olvides de abrigarte bien y… y… mi lado sobreprotector salió a flote… Conste que eres tú la mayor xDDD jajajajajaja bien, me despido con mucha energía y nos leeremos prontito!

**Babu Hoshina Hinamori:** ¡Hola, Babu-chaaan!~ ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal las semanas? Ojalá que bien :3 Volviendo al fic, pues Maka parecería celosa pero más bien se debe a que Soul se parece bastante a Wess y verlo con otra chica es lo que la pone de mala leche xD Si, Wess es "su verdugo negro" como ella lo llama, jajaja qué dramática esta Maka, pero también tras pasar por semejantes situaciones… ¿Quién no? D: ¡Espero que sigas pensando así! ¡Me esforzaré porque así sea, nee! Bien, me voy marchando! ¡Cuidate mucho, Babu-chan! Hasta otra~

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques_


	12. Chapter 12 & 13

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

* * *

_…Pues cuando ella entró en aquella sala, fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido de inmediato, haciéndola caminar lento y pausado, al mismo compás de su cabello, sencilla pero bellamente arreglado, y que hiciesen juego con los diminutos saltos de su vestido al caminar. Parecía perfecta, parecía otra persona…_

* * *

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Capítulo XII:**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

En cuanto el día se había iniciado con la aparición notoria del sol, ella ya se encontraba saliendo de su casa sin levantar la más mínima atención de los dormidos en su casa. Por más de que su hermano y ella sean los dueños de aquella gran mansión, habían otros allí dentro también, personas encargadas del cuidado interno y externo de la casa, "súbditos" como su hermano solía llamarlos, aunque claramente, para ella no era correcto dirigirse de esa manera hacia ellos, prefería más "miembros de la casa", pues al fin ya al cabo estaban compartiendo el mismo techo.

Siempre caminando con aquella sutileza propio de un ninja, ella se esforzaba porque no sea descubierta por algún empleado ya despierto, ya que no quería responder cuestionamientos, porque tenía una "misión".

Se había puesto de pié al cabo de que su despertador haya marcado las 7 y media de la mañana, empezando a prepararse para salir, siendo el último detalle el dejar la nota a su hermano de que saldría para hacer unas gestiones matutinas, sin esclarecerle demasiado las cosas. Era mejor así.

En cuanto había puesto los pies fuera de su casa, aspiró profundamente, símbolo de su libertad momentánea, ya que en diferentes ocasiones ella podría haber salido pero con una escolta disimulada a la calle, por cortesía de la sobreprotección de su hermano mayor.

Se dirigió entonces hacia el departamento de su amiga Liz y su hermana Patti, en donde habían quedado en verse, ya que se trataba de la "Compra Esencial para la Bienvenida a la Ciudad para Black Star". Se detuvo una vez que se encontraba frente a las puertas del departamento; la rubia había sido clara con sus indicaciones.

"Esperar frente a las puertas del departamento de Liz-chan" –Se repetía mentalmente Tsubaki de manera responsable, era típico de ella, haciéndola ver tan dulce e inocente.

No pasaron ni diez minutos para que ambas rubias hubiesen estado en lobby con sus típicas escenas que las hacen ser una "Thompson".

- ¡Tsubaki! –Gritó con euforia Patti al verla, corrió en dirección a la aludida y la abrazó fuertemente. Patti, por más inmadura que podría parecer, no se podía negar su simpatía y ternura para con las personas que significan "familia" para ella.

- Buenos días, Patti-chan. –Saludó con una gran sonrisa contagiosa, correspondiendo al abrazo de la adolescente.

- Tsubaki, ¿cómo estás? – Dijo Liz al tiempo en que caminaba en dirección a ambas.

El momento de encuentro terminó poco después, ya que Liz volvió a recalcarles sobre la importancia que tenía aquella salida entre ellas. Tsubaki asintió mientras Patti hacía pucheros de desacuerdo con lo que su hermana iba recalcando. No tardaron en dejar aquel lugar para encaminarse al "Centro Comercial".

- ¿No sería mejor comenzar por la utilería que deberíamos usar para ornamentar la casa, Liz-chan? –preguntó tímidamente Tsubaki, viendo que su amiga parecía más entretenida en la tienda de ropa que en el motivo verdadero de aquella mañana de compras.

- Vamos, Tsubaki… Ya te pareces a Maka. Escucha, ¿Quieres que Black Star te vea como siempre o quieres impactarlo con un nuevo atuendo que diga "Ha pasado mucho tiempo"?

- ¿M-Maka? ¿Pasado mucho tiempo? ¿Eh? –Las interrogantes en la japonesa eran muchas con respecto a su amiga, quien solo suspiró fingiendo cansancio.

- Veamos qué podemos hacer por ti, Linda. –Liz caminó hacia la sección de vestidos casuales encontrando algo llamativo para su apreciación en moda. -¿Qué me dices de éste? ¿No te encanta?

- Emh… Sabes cómo es Nii-san, ¿no? ¡Me desheredaría si me viera con un vestido tan corto y un escote tan demostrativo! –Dijo exasperada la nipona imaginándose a cerca de todo lo que su hermano podría decirle en caso que la viese con aquel atuendo cuyo escote dejaba mucho qué desear y el largor del vestido iba por el medio muslo.

- Hmp… Olvidaba a Masamune… Demonios. –Volvió a guardar la prenda entre las demás.

- ¿Y qué me dices de éste, Tsubaki? –Dijo ahora Patti también motivándose ante aquella "búsqueda implacable". Tsubaki y Liz dirigieron su atención hasta el conjunto casual que tenía entre sus manos la pequeña Thompson: consistía en una playera de cuello agrandado y con una blusa debajo de color negro que tapaba lo justo y necesario, mientras que del otro lado, Patti sostenía unos vaqueros cortos hasta sobre la rodilla muy al estilo jardinero pero pegado al cuerpo.

- Si, ese es perfecto… -Susurró Tsubaki. -¿Verdad, Liz-chan? ¿Liz-chan? –Preguntó por segunda vez Tsubaki extrañándose por la mirada que le dirigía la rubia a la prenda que sostenía su hermana.

- Mmm… Pues, la playera está buena… Te recomendaría que lleves el celeste, combina con tus ojos más que el naranja. Y los vaqueros… No me convencen… Debería de decir algo más que "ya no soy una nena"… ¡Vamos, Tsubaki! ¡¿Quieres o no quieres sorprender a Black Star?

- P-Pues… Etto… A-Anno… Watashi… -Cada vez que Tsubaki se ponía nerviosa, tartamudeaba en su idioma.

- ¡Ah! ¡Deja de hablar en japonés que no te entiendo! ¡Ven! –Dijo sujetando la mano de su amiga para ir "mar adentro" de la ropería. Tsubaki no pudo hacer otra cosa que no sea seguirla y suspirar resignada.

Ese día parecería uno sin fin.

* * *

Un nuevo día se iniciaba también hacia el café "Buttataki´s Café", cuyo movimiento se sentía debido a los internos que estaban con toda su energía atendiendo a los trabajadores que suelen llegar para desayunar a paso acelerado debido al horario, pues muchos entraban al trabajo muy temprano y no les daba tiempo de desayunar en sus casas; aunque muchas veces prefieren un 'BJ a la espuma' que un monótono café que suelen prepararse en sus casas. A decir verdad, el 'BJ a la espuma' es el café más famoso en toda la ciudad, pues es bastante llamativo y cuyo sabor es exótico, con aquel amargo café, la mezcla del dulce sabor de la vainilla y el azúcar bien sentido en la gran espuma que sobresale sobre la taza. Muchos encuentran la energía en aquella alta tasa de agrio dulzor, para un día entero, o es lo que muchos dicen al hablar de ésta bebida tan fascinante.

Las mesas iban llenándose de apoco y los dos únicos mozos ya estaban tomando las órdenes y trayéndolas para otros. Muchas veces Joe sentía la ausencia de sus anteriores mozos y cocineros, pero debido a la demanda que había, tuvo que trasladarlos a las demás sucursales, quedándose tan solo con esos tres chicos que a pesar de la corta edad, tenían muy buena predisposición y energía. Gracias a Dios, llegaron dos internas más. Jacqueline y Blair. Pero se debía de resaltar que la llegada de la última, debido a su belleza y simpatía, trajo aún más clientela que la que poseían.

Más o menos para las 9 de la mañana, la clientela empezó a disminuir. Los cinco chicos pudieron sentirse más aliviados y disminuían el paso, para recuperar las corridas que debieron de hacer hace un momento.

Cuando el último cliente se retiró, Blair no pudo disimular su total satisfacción al sentir el frío asiento bajo ella, recostándose como si estuviese en su casa, mientras mandaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Soul la miró divertido, ya que comprendía que estaba cansada, después de todo era Blair y era como una niña. El albino sonrió al verla así y se sentó frente a ella, exhalando un suspiro de cansancio, muy a su estilo: "cool".

- Parecía que nunca llegaría este momento… -Dijo con un semblante cansado Blair, haciendo sonreír a su compañero. –Ahora Blair entiende a Soul y ya no lo molestará para que juegue con ella…

- ¿Ves que no es solo diversión el trabajo, Blair? –Ella asintió con una sonrisa cansada.

- Pero no es broma… No creí que el trabajo de mesero sería tan difícil. –Comentó Jacqueline sentándose al lado de Blair, y mostrando también su semblante de cansancio.

- ¿Qué hay? –Dijo Killik dejando la cocina para acercarse a sus compañeros, mientras se secaba las manos con su delantal. –Desde que Blair llegó, la clientela aumentó… No sé si agradecértelo, preciosa. –Y todos rieron unísono pues ese pensamiento lo compartían todos.

Soul sintió que faltaba alguien allí y cuando se fijó, Kim seguía en su puesto, entre papeles y cuentas. Blair notó la preocupación de Soul por lo que dijo:

- ¡Kim, ¿No estás cansada? ¡Ven y siéntate con nosotros! –La voz de la chica la despertó de sus pensamientos. Kim levantó el rostro y vio como sus compañeros la miraban, por lo que terminó sonrojándose a causa de eso.

- Estoy bien, gracias. –Dijo de forma cortante, volviendo su atención a las hojas que tenía entre sus manos.

- Vamos… No seas amargada. –Blair se puso de pié y fue junto a ella, para así tomar su muñeca y jalarla.

- ¡Oye, déjame!

- Te puedes enfermar si tomas tan enserio el trabajo…

- Blair… -Llamó Soul tratando de detenerla, ya que conocía a Kim y odiaba que la presionasen.

- ¡Te he dicho que estoy bien! ¡Suéltame ya! –Dijo exasperada, soltándose de Blair de manera violenta, haciendo que las hojas que tenía hace un momento con ella, terminasen en el suelo. –Demonios… -Murmuró para ella.

- Lo siento, espera que lo recogeré.

- ¡No, déjalo ya! –Kim ya estaba nerviosa y esto lo notaron todos, puesto que su voz ya se estaba elevando, y una de las cosas que odiaba Blair es que le gritasen.

- ¡Solo te estoy ayudando, Kim!

- ¡¿Has oído que te pedía ayuda? ¡No, entonces vete!

- Al diablo… -La voz cansada de Soul se oyó muy cerca de ambas, por lo que las chicas se callaron pero las miradas asesinas seguían. Soul se dirigió hacia las hojas esparcidas en el suelo, haciendo que Kim se desesperase.

- N-No tienes que hacerlo… Soul…

- … -No dijo nada, solo se limitaba a recoger las hojas, y se detuvo al ver la portada de la principal hoja que decía. -¿Clases de natación? –Dijo intuitivamente al leer la propaganda.

Todos miraron a Kim quien yacía sonrojada hasta el cabello, que de por sí tenía un tono rosagante, ahora podía describirse con un tono más fuerte. Blair tomó las fotocopias y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿No sabes nadar, Kim?

- ¡Claro que sé! –Contestó esta. –Pero… Pero… ¡Solo quiero tomar clases, ¿está mal eso?

- En absoluto. –Dijo Soul devolviéndole las hojas con una sonrisa comprensiva, que provocó más de una emoción dentro de Kim y que se reprodujo en un notorio sonrojo.

- Claro, pues Soul ni siquiera puede mantenerse en el agua… -Dijo divertida Blair haciendo que todos callaran y miraran al albino, mientras era éste, el que ahora estaba sonrojado hasta que su pálido cabello, le siguiera el juego.

- Soul… ¿Tú no…? –Pronunció Jacqueline apenada y sorprendida a la vez.

- Vaya, Viejo… No sabía eso… -Dijo ahora Killik dándole palmaditas en su espalda, en forma comprensiva, aunque más bien se sentía como un "Te tengo pena", cosa que a la vista de Soul, no era para nada "Cool".

- ¡¿Y acaso es un problema que no lo sepa? –Dijo molesto y sonrojado aún. -¡Si, tengo fobia al agua!

- Vaya… Y yo que creía que ya no podías ser más inútil… -Una nueva voz se oyó dentro del local, llamándoles la atención.

Nadie se había percatado de las nuevas presencias en el café, ya que gracias al montaje que se llevaba a cabo hace un momento, resultó lo suficientemente entretenido como para descuidar el ruido de la campanilla que avisaba la llegada de nuevos clientes. Y por si fuera poca humillación para Soul, las personas que estaban mirándolo fijamente, eran Chorna, el bibliotecario y la odiosa amiga del chico, la rubia plana, que siempre suele hacer cosas raras en su presencia.

- Maka… -Pronunció Chrona un poco sentido por el comentario de la rubia, pero era algo que no podía aguantarse, ya que se trataba del chico quien poco le caía, gracias a todo lo ocurrido en el parque, la otra vez.

- Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros puestos, Soul… Despierta y atiende a la dama. –Dijo Killik regresando a su lugar de trabajo, mientras las miradas de Blair y Kim se posaban en la figura de la muchacha, quien con tanta confianza se dirigió a Soul. Aquello parecía que no le agradaba tanto a ambas internas.

- ¿Puedo tomar su orden? –Dijo Soul dirigiendo su atención a la libreta entre sus manos, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de iniciar otro pleito con aquella "niña".

- E-Eh… Dos cafes express, un croissant y un pastel de queso, por favor. –Se adelantó Chrona temiendo el futuro enfrentamiento "Evans-Albarn".

- ¿Para llevar o comer aquí?

- Para llevar… Y lo más rápido posible, ya no quiero estar aquí. –Dijo la rubia nuevamente con aquel tono prepotente y autosuficiente.

- Por favor. -Concluyó el pelililáceo, con suma pena.

"Descuide, enseguida estará… Además le estaríamos rogando que se retirara pronto para no ahuyentar a los clientes, aunque creo que ya es tarde, como ve, ya no queda nadie" –Por más que le hubiese gustado decir aquellas palabras, tuvo que contenerse debido a que era horas laborales y no podía ir en contra de la etiqueta del lugar, ni rebajarse al nivel de aquella niña.

- Enseguida. Pueden tomar asiento. –Fue lo que realmente salió de los labios del mesero. Maka no esperó a que terminase de hablar para sentarse en una silla cercana a donde se encontraban. Chrona sonrió amablemente a Soul para sentarse junto a su amiga.

En cuanto Soul ingresó a la cocina, las miradas furtivas de sus amigos lo recibieron.

- ¿Quién es la niña? –Preguntó Killik con una sonrisa divertida en el moreno rostro.

- Una… Conocida de Chrona. –La forma en que respondió a esa pregunta, podría darles una clara muestra de la forma en que se llevan.

- Viejo… Esa niña te dio una bofetada con palabras… No quisiera verla enojada… -Dijo divertido echando risas de por medio. Soul solo chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar de manera irritable.

- Deja de decir tonterías y haz tu trabajo… Dos cafés express, un croissant y una torta de queso. Kim, todo para llevar, anótalo si puedes ya. Blair busca las bolsas que usamos para meter la comida para llevar, se encuentran en el despacho de atrás, aquí se acabaron. Jacqueline, ¿podrías ayudar a Blair? Tiene una gran tendencia para perderse.

- ¿Tendencia para perderme? –Dijo indignada Blair.

- Solo hazlo. Demonios… -Dijo lo último en voz baja, masajeándose la sien, una vez que todos se pusieron a hacer las labores.

- Tengo que admitirlo, hermano… Tienes madera de gerente. Si BJ tuviese que dejarle el trono a alguien, yo votaría por ti.

- Gracias, Kill… -Dijo simplemente el albino caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina, en la cual se detuvo para mirar por el vidrio que deja ver el restaurante completo, viendo la figura de los únicos clientes en el café.

Era la primera vez que veía a esa niñita sonreír, han de estar hablando trivialidades literarias, pues son una pareja ideal, dos ratas de biblioteca. Frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa que mostraba la rubia.

- ¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Miss Mandona? –La voz de Killik lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- …No mucho… Casi dos semanas, creo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por curiosidad… Es increíble que solo la vi una vez y… Ja, me recuerda a alguien. –Soul lo miró intrigado, esperando saber a quién se refería. –No diré su nombre, pero lo miraré… -Y los oscuros ojos del moreno se posaron sobre él.

- Oh, vamos… ¿Estás hablando en serio? –Rió sarcásticamente. -¿Estás comparando a un ser tan cool como yo, con…semejante tabla de surf sin encanto? Gracias, Kill.

- ¿Tabla de surf sin encanto? El que debería de agradecer sería yo. –y echó a reír a causa del nuevo sobrenombre inventado por el Evans.

- Ya, ¿está listo el pedido? –Dijo una vez Killik se haya callado.

- Si… Solo dame dos minutos que esta torta estará enseguida… ¡Voilá! Diles que si no disfrutan de esto, pueden irse a…

- ¡Killik!

- ¿Qué? iba a decir a sus casas… Soy un hombre de clase, Señor Cool. –Soul rió divertido y tomando los pedidos fue hasta el mostrador donde yacían Jacqueline y Blair, llena de telarañas, con las bolsas.

- Luego me explicarás qué haces llena de eso, Blair. –Dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria el albino, sabiendo prácticamente la respuesta que le daría la otra.

- Hmp, a callar.

Soul se acercó con gracia y clase hasta la mesa de los únicos clientes, y con una sonrisa les tendió sus pedidos.

- Aquí tienen, dos vasos de café express, un croissant y un pan de queso. Disfrútenlo y vuelvan pronto.

- Ya era hora… -Dijo Maka de mala manera levantándose de su silla para ir hacia la salida. Todo esto llamó la atención de los otros.

- Discúlpala. Hasta luego. –Dijo Chrona siguiendo a su amiga.

- Claro… -Fue lo único que pronunció Soul al ver a ambos salir del lugar. –Rara.

* * *

Los pasos de Maka se acentuaron con un poco de ansiedad y brutalidad una vez dejaron atrás Buttataki´s Café, y de esto, Chrona era consciente. Chrona trataba de seguirle el ritmo a la rubia, pero parecía imposible, hasta que ésta se detuvo, llamándole la atención; Maka se giró para verlo y sonrió débilmente, para así decir:

- Creo que estoy yendo un poco rápido… Lo siento. –Y continuaron caminando a un mismo paso, de ritmo tranquilo.

El silencio era reinante en aquella atmósfera un poco pesada, a criterio de Chrona quien aún sentía un poco de incomodidad; pero por más que en el exterior, sea el silencio torturante entre ambos, el que reinara; Chrona no sabía todo el griterío y la elevada voz que se estaba desarrollando en el interior de Maka, entre sus pensamientos, cuyas voces discutían unas con otras.

"No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho… ¡Demonios, tú no eres así! ¡¿Dónde quedó la Maka tranquila, serena que no se rebaja a los demás? ¡Todo terminó yéndose en un maldito segundo! ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Sabías que ahí estaba él, te preparaste mentalmente, prometiste no dejarte llevar por nada, y terminaste diciendo aquella barbaridad que te puso en evidencia! ¡Demonios, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza, tonta?"

Y eso era lo mínimo que su propia consciencia le objetaba a la rubia de coletas, quien mantenía la mirada en el suelo, tratando de hundirse, pues su orgullo estaba muy dañado. Ella nunca se consideró una persona pasional, que se deja llevar por sus emociones, sus instintos, pero parecía que ese día la hubiesen secuestrado por unos momentos, para poner en su lugar a una mala imitación de ella. Pero por más que aquella posibilidad muy fantasiosa haya sido mejor que la misma realidad, preferiría mil veces la ficción que la realidad, al menos en ese caso.

Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba en esos momentos, era el concepto que ahora se llevaría Chrona de ella. Era su amigo, aunque en tan poco tiempo no puedes llamarlo amigo, era una persona que se ganó su confianza, por lo cual no quería que aquel concepto que una vez dio al chico, ahora terminase en el papelero de los pensamientos.

"Eres una idiota…" Fue lo que finalizó su subconsciente.

- E-Esto… -La débil voz de Chrona se oyó irrumpiendo el silencio y los pensamientos de la rubia. –Su nombre es Soul… Es un amigo mío y de mi padre… Es una persona muy agradable, enserio. Desde que somos niños nos conocemos, gracias a que mi padre es el médico de cabecera de su familia. ¿Sabes? Soul fue mi primer amigo y me ayudó en muchas ocasiones… ¡Ah, recuerdo la vez en que un brabucón solía molestarme en la escuela! Soul lo enfrentó por mí y desde entonces me motivó para que me haga más fuerte… Es una persona realmente buena… ¡Y también muy sincera! La verdad es que lo admiro mucho… Y…

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Chrona? –Preguntó Maka, interrumpiéndolo.

- … -Chrona jugaba tímidamente con sus manos. –P-Porque… Porque si llegaste a tener… algún enfrentamiento con él… o si hizo algo malo… No me gustaría que te quedaras con ese concepto de él… E-En verdad… ¡En verdad es una persona muy buena, agradable y cool! Como dice él… -Rió levemente con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Por eso… Discúlpalo si es que hizo algo que te molestó.

- Chrona… -Dijo Maka sorprendida por la bondad que mostraba tan sinceramente el chico, pues se notaba en sus ojos y en su forma de hablar, de que todo lo que decía y el motivo con el cual lo hacía, eran sinceros. Maka sonrió tristemente, sintiéndose culpable.

"Todo es tu culpa… Wess" Pensó Maka con rabia, cerrando sus manos en puños, mientras que el sabor que tenía en la boca no era más que rabia hacia el albino, cuyo pasado, traumatizó.

Maka levantó entonces la mirada, y la dirigió hacia Chrona, quien al sentir aquellos ojos, comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

- Chrona… Muchas gracias por el desayuno, lo terminaré en mi casa… Es que… Estoy con los exámenes de admisión para Shibusen y aún no me siento muy segura… Espero me disculpes, pero quiero ir a seguir estudiando.

- Oh… Claro, no tienes que pedir disculpas ni excusarte. –Chrona le tendió su desayuno a la rubia, quien lo tomó con una sonrisa. –Nos vemos.

- ¡Adiós! –Y así, Maka inició su caminata en dirección a la calle que la llevaría hacia la arteria principal, y desde donde podría tomar el camino directo a su casa, con más facilidad.

Una vez que Maka dejó de sentir la mirada Chrona en sus espaldas, y dobló en la esquina de aquella calle, se detuvo con la mirada perdida en la nada. La rabia volvió a subir por ella. Maka terminó mordiéndose nuevamente el labio inferior, y así sus piernas comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, pero adquiriendo ahora una velocidad acelerada, que terminó por convertirse en una corrida ansiosa, prohibiéndole respirar como correspondía. Solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa, encerrarse en su casa y en su habitación, recostarse en su cama, taparse con su sábana y fingir que todo era un sueño, una mala pesadilla. Si, dormir le vendría bien. Además, ya estudió lo suficiente, así que podía relajarse un poco.

* * *

Mientras el tiempo transcurría, él lo estaba pasando en su ex-casa, o más bien, donde anteriormente convivía con su padre, pues después de la mudanza, solo quedó el recuerdo de que alguna vez vivió allí. Pero sinceramente, no era una visita muy agradable, o la forma en que quería encontrarse con su padre. Luego de una exhaustiva charla entre padre e hijo y varias mentiras desengañadas, el silencio reinó y la frustración como acompañante fiel.

A un lado yacía Shinigami, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con su rostro oculto entre sus manos, y cuyos codos yacían apoyados sobre la mesa de roble fino, pensando en todo lo que ocurrió recientemente, en que toda confianza que tenía con su hijo hasta hace una hora y media, se desvanecieron tras unos minutos, unos diminutos minutos que fueron suficientes para hacer sentir la tensión que en esos momentos era el personaje principal.

Y paralelo a él, yacía Death Shinigami, más conocido por amigos cercanos y familiares, como Kid; quien miraba sin emoción alguna el ventanal que daba a los jardines de su padre, una representación muy similar al mismo Edén, tratando que la selva verde le produjera, al menos visualmente, una tranquilidad; pero no parecía tarea fácil. Kid cerró los ojos por un momento, y así pronunció:

- Entonces… Es verdad. –Concluyó con un tono bastante decepcionado. –Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

- … -Shinigami no tenía otra forma de afirmar su situación, que con el silencio.

- Perfecto… Simplemente… Perfecto… -Dijo con un hilo de voz. Claramente no se trataba de aquella palabra que solía pronunciar con un deje de alegría y satisfacción al ver las cosas todo en una armoniosa simetría, más bien, era la forma en que podría describir una realidad sarcástica.

- Kid, yo…

- ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabías? –Pronunció sin dar tiempo a su padre a excusarse.

- …Mucho antes de que tu madre te llamase…

- ¿Cuánto?

- Un año. –Terminó diciendo el mayor con los ojos puestos en sus manos. –Kid…

- Entonces, hace un año que, aun a sabiendas de todo lo del compromiso… De que Madre ya había acordado todo sin mi autorización, tú solo permanecías callado, sumiso… Y… ¿Haciéndome creer que ella ya no intervendría en mi vida? –Shinigami no tenía palabras para excusarse, después de todo, tenía razón, fue un completo cobarde. -¡Tú sabías que la amaba! ¡Sabías que yo estaba ilusionado con…! Ah… -Hizo una pausa. -¿Sabes cuántas lágrimas derramamos ambos por todo el montaje que ustedes dos armaron? Por lo visto, no… O si lo sabías, no tienes aquel "corazón" que tanto admiraba en ti. Terminaste siendo lo mismo que Madre…

- ¡Kid, no sigas!

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué derecho tienes sobre mí? Si es que alguna vez lo tuviste…

Ambos se miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos, haciendo que todo se viera borroso ante la lucidez que perdían de a poco, sumiendo aquel momento en un profundo silencio que ninguno se atrevió a romper, hasta que Shinigami pronunció débilmente.

- Todo lo que hice… Lo que hago, y seguiré haciendo… Es para protegerte…

- ¿Protegerme? ¿De quién? ¿De ti?

- De…

Las luces de un vehículo llegando a las puertas de la mansión Shinigami, fueron suficientes para hacer que el dueño de casa callara. Al ver esto, Kid dirigió su mirada hacia el vitral y darse cuenta de lo que acontecería.

- Hmp… Aquí llega. –Fue lo único que dijo para así tomar asiento en el sofá cercano al vitral.

Shinigami hizo lo mismo, pero en el sillón de su escritorio, culpando internamente a su esposa, quien acababa de llegar. Las 3 de la tarde sonaron por fin, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- Señor Shinigami… Su esposa acaba de llegar. –Dijo la voz de su mayordomo tras la puerta.

- Déjala pasar.

En cuanto aquella orden salió de sus labios, la puerta se abrió, mostrando la imagen de la mujer a la cual, ambos presentes sentían un similar desprecio.

- Madre. –Pronunció Kid, poniéndose de pié en su lugar.

- Buenas noches, caballeros… Veo que me estaban esperando… Oh, lamento mi tardanza, pero como dice el dicho popular… Lo bueno, se hace esperar.

- Tan egocéntrica como siempre, ¿no, Arachne? –Espetó con notorio desagrado.

- Y tú, siempre tan engreído, Shinigami. –La mujer abrió su abanico para anteponerlo a su rostro, bajo su nariz, ocultando la sonrisa que poseía en sus labios. Había esperando mucho tiempo para que aquel día llegase, y lo estaba disfrutando, como cual viuda negra al ver como sus presas yacían atrapados inconscientemente entre sus redes.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de la alacena que se encontraba en su cocina, tomando todos los platos consigo, acomodados en pila, para así llevarlos hasta la mesa principal, y acomodarlos. Estaba muy entusiasmada, parecía que el tiempo pasaba volando para ella, mientras lo disfrutaba al máximo. Era de saberse que le gustaba asear todo su entorno, mantenerlo todo en orden y sentir la armonía a su alrededor, la tranquilidad; pero más en especifico, todo lo que hacía, era para agasajar al protagonista de la noche. En cuanto acomodó el último plato, miró la mesa al fin terminada, todo iba ordenado sobre ella, y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Sabía que no era un chico que se fijara en esos detalles, pero ella se sentía bien al hacerlo en su nombre, siempre que se tratase de él, lo haría mil veces mejor. Sonrió ampliamente y un adorable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- ¡Ey…Tsubaki! –La japonesa pegó un respingo al oír la aniñada voz de Patti, llamándola.

- ¿Sucede algo, Patti-chan? –Tsubaki se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la rubia, quien se encontraba entre serpentinas multicolores.

- ¿Cuántas más debo de hacerlas? ¡Las serpentinas no me quieren! ¡Mira, mira! –Decía Patti rodeada de los papeles largos de colores, tratando de alejarse de ellas, pero irreversiblemente, quedó atrapada.

Tsubaki no pudo guardarse las risas, sin duda alguna, traer a Patti consigo para ayudarla en los preparativos para la fiesta de bienvenida, fue una gran idea; así, Liz tendría más tranquilidad para preparar a su prima, como le había comentado la mayor de las Thompson, tenía una cita y debía de supervisar su "preparación".

- Creo que ya es suficiente con esas, Patti-chan… Espera, te ayudaré. –Tsubaki se acercó hasta la niña, y sentándose junto a ella, comenzó a desenredarle las serpentinas. –No te muevas tanto, o no podré quitártelas por completo.

- Ok… -Finalizó de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Listo!

- Jeje Gracias, Tsubaki… ¡Y-Y-Y-Y ¿Qué más hay por hacer? ¡Vamos, tenemos que tener todo listo para cuando todos lleguen! –Patti se puso de pie con euforia, haciendo reír a la japonesa.

- Etto… Déjame ver. ¡Oh, si! Casi olvido los servilleteros. ¿Podrías buscarlos mientras voy por las servilletas? –Patti asintió enérgica y corriendo salió en dirección a…

- Emh. ¿Dónde están los servilleteros? –Tsubaki señaló con su dedo el almacén donde suelen guardar varias cosas, así que la rubia californiana fue directo hacia esa habitación en busca de los servilleteros.

Mientras que Patti luchaba contra el polvo y las múltiples cajas, Tsubaki fue a traer las bolsitas de servilletas para así acomodarlas seguidamente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la Thompson trajera lo que le pidió su amiga y ésta encargarle las servilletas, diciéndole que todos dependíamos de ella para que no terminemos sucios y toda la preparación se desperdiciara a causa de la suciedad o las manchas. Lo certero es que Patti comenzó a doblar y doblar las hojas de papel con sumo cuidado, mostrando aquel rostro de determinación, con las cejas fruncidas y la lengua a un costado, mientras sus pupilas estaban fijas en su objetivo.

Tsubaki comenzó a sentir pena al decirle aquello a Patti, pues la veía demasiado comprometida con la simple labor de las servilletas. Entonces, se acercó hasta ella y dijo:

- Patti-chan… -la otra no la miró, debido a que estaba muy concentrada. –No era enserio aquello, es decir… No tienes que tomar tan enserio lo que dije… Vamos, disfruta de—

- Lo sé, Tsubaki. –Dijo Patti aún sin mirarle, causándole sorpresa a la aludida. –No me tomo enserio porque me hayas dicho eso, sino porque es para Black Star. Él es un gran amigo, ¿no? –Patti le dirigió la mirada a la otra, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa tierna. –Además, te veo muy emocionada y activa por esta bienvenida que, no puedo quedarme atrás, así que también daré el ciento por uno, para nuestro amigo. ¿No es verdad?

- Patti-chan… -En un principio, la azabache quedó muy sorprendida por aquellas palabras, debido a que nunca la oyó hablar de una manera tan madura. Pero sonrió seguidamente, para así asentir.

- ¡Oh, por cierto! ¿Dónde está él? Creí que vivía contigo, Tsubaki. –Fue la primera vez en que Patti levantó por completo su rostro hacia su interlocutora, quien al oír la pregunta, su semblante se tornó un poco melancólico y la sonrisa de hace un momento, disminuyó su brillo.

- Ah, pues… Se mudó. Después de todo, así habíamos quedado, que mi hermano le daría aposento tres días hasta que él consiguiera otro lugar. –Fue lo único que dijo, así que se puso de pié para ir a realizar las otras tareas faltantes, para no pensar en aquel sentimiento de soledad que le hizo recordar la ausencia del trigueño.

- Ya veo… Ya extraño su energía. Jaja, mi hermana dice que nos parecemos en lo acelerado que somos. Ahora que lo pienso, -Tsubaki detuvo sus pasos, girándose un poco para ver a la rubia, quien tiernamente miraba hacia arriba con su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, de forma pensativa. –si ya lo extraño, me imagino lo que sentirás tú, Tsubaki… Lo has de extrañar muchisisisimo más.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la japonesa, quien abrió los ojos mostrando su asombro, pero enseguida cambió por una sonrisa falsa, tratando de que la rubia no la notara así, tan débil ni afectada, aunque sus cejas comenzaban a tiritar debido al esfuerzo que empleaba en mantener una sonrisa que no nacía con sinceridad.

- ¿P-Por qué dices eso, Patti-chan? Jajaja… -Río fingidamente. –Todos extrañamos a Black Star… Si es nuestro amigo, así como lo has dicho tú hace un momento… T-Todos… Todos lo extrañamos… -Volvió a decir, pero ahora se cayó la máscara, mirando fijamente el suelo, con el semblante sincero.

- ¡Oh, ya terminé! ¡Ahora todos estarán a salvo de las manchas, gracias a Súper Patti! –Y comenzó a reír al estilo Black Star, con las manos como jarrones sobre sus caderas, mientras mandaba la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo a su estilo.

- B-Bien, Patti-chan… ¿P-Por qué no arreglas los floreros del patio trasero? Creo que les falta agua. –Y enseguida, la niña salió disparada en dirección al patio trasero, mientras que Tsubaki quedó con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Todo lo que dijo Patti, ¿en verdad no podía aparentar? Y ¿qué pasó con la Patti de siempre? La verdad es que la terminó sorprendiendo la madurez con que contaba aquella muchacha de la que nunca pensarás que diría cosas como las que acabó de decir, dejándote pensando sobre muchas cosas. Increíblemente, aquella determinación e intuición tan certera parecía ser genética de los Thompson. Sonrió tristemente mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Dios… Aún… Aún no lo entiendo.

Fue entonces que sintiendo la soledad, aquella que la acompañó por años y con quien por fin se sentía segura, dejó explayar aquella sinceridad de la cual ocultaba muy de seguido; y dos hilillos de lágrimas resbalaron sobre su mejilla hasta caer sobre la mesa de madera.

* * *

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Capítulo XIII:**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

- N-No… Por favor… Detente… Te lo suplico…

Sus ojos mostraban una desesperación que casi le hacía derramar lágrimas, un terror que le recorría todo el cuerpo, partiendo desde sus pies, arrastrándose como serpientes a todas partes; aquel deseo que todo aquello sea una brutal pesadilla, que solo esté en su cama tiritando de miedo pero en cuanto despertase, todo aquello haya sido eso, una simple pesadilla, de la cual contaría con diversión al día siguiente.

- Por favor… -Volvió a gemir con horror mientras veía acercar aquel aparato que estaba claro, le cambiaría por completo, traumándola por completo.

- Oh, vamos, Maka… ¡Deja de ser tan dramática, ¿quieres? ¡Es solo delineador!

- ¡Pero tiene una forma muy sospechosa! ¡Mira, es puntiagudo! ¡Podría quitarme un ojo! ¡¿En qué estás pensando, Liz? –La rubia rodó los ojos cansada de aquel montaje de terror que su prima había creado al ver sus "materiales de tortura" como los había descrito.

- ¡Vamos, no voy a quitarte un ojo! ¡Ni siquiera te dolerá! –Insistía la rubia de ojos azules.

- ¿Entonces por qué tuviste que atarme a mi silla?

Si, efectivamente. Liz había atado a su prima a la silla de su escritorio con una soja que trajo consigo. Aún podía recordar la extrañez con que Liz había llegado a su casa, con un maletín negro, una sonrisa satisfactoria, como si ya tuviese entre sus manos una escalera real o algo así.

«_Sonaron las cinco en el reloj de la casa, y al tiempo en que sonó, lo acompañó el ruido del timbre. Maka al oír aquello supo de inmediato que se trataba de su verdugo a domicilio, aún sin saber por qué tenía que someterse a semejante experiencia._

_- Alguien viene… ¿Quién podrá ser? –Dijo Spirit yendo en dirección a la puerta._

_Fue entonces cuando Maka entró en corto; sabía perfectamente que si dejaba que su padre abriera la puerta, su vida tenía fecha de vencimiento, y sería algo pronto._

_- ¡No, no abras, papá!_

_- ¿Por qué no? ¡oh, ha de ser Liz! Creo que dijo que vendría para terminarte, ¿no?_

_- ¡No, por más que sea ella, tú no—_

_- Ah, tonterías, Maka… -Y abrió la puerta._

_Y Maka supo a ciencia cierta que su vida como lo conocía acabaría de un segundo para otro. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle al ver a su prima con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, aunque para cualquier otra persona, parecía su típica sonrisa, pero se debe comprender a Maka. Pero lo que más impactó a la Albarn era ver un maletín negro viniendo con su prima._

"_Demonios… Nada bueno sale de un maletín negro… ¡Maldición!" Pensó la rubiecilla._

_- ¡Oh, Liz! Pasa._

_- Gracias, Viejo… ¿En dónde está la pequeña? ¡Ah, Maka! ¿Estás lista? –Y sonrió más ampliamente, ingresando a la morada de sus parientes. –Oh, Viejo… Antes de que lo olvide… No interrumpas nuestra sesión de belleza._

_- Bien, estaré en la cocina por si necesiten algo._

_- Descuida, traigo todo en mi maletín. –Y así rió para sí misma, subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de su pequeña prima, en otras palabras, su pequeña víctima, mientras ésta ya se encontraba oculta bajo la cama. –Maka, sal de donde estés… No hay lugar al cual huir. Solo ríndete que no tenemos tiempo que perder._

"_Ja, como si fuese a entregarme tan fácilmen—"_

_- Te encontré. –Y por siguiente, Maka fue arrastrada hasta fuera de la cama por una sonriente Liz._

_- Demonios… Emh… ¿Liz?_

_- Dime… -Dijo cantarinamente, por lo visto estaba de muy buen humor._

_- ¿P-Por qué tienes las pupilas más dilatadas? –Preguntó temerosa en el suelo._

_- Son para verte mejor…_

_- No, enserio… Y… ¿Por qué te atas el cabello? –Sin duda alguna, Maka la conocía. Liz nunca se ataría el cabello en una coleta, por pura estética, solo lo hace cuando realizará algo enserio, con toda su determinación._

_- Es para trabajar mejor._

_- P-Pero… ¿P-Por qué… tienes esa soga en la mano? –Preguntó palideciendo ya._

_- ¡Ah, ¿esto? Es para que te sientas mejor… Descuida, no dolerá._

_De seguro le habrá sucedido más de una vez, que cuando alguien le dice aquella frase muy conocida y a la vez, bien falsa: "no dolerá", es más bien la forma tierna de decir "trata de gritar lo más armoniosamente posible, porque va a doler como la mierda"._

"_Maldición…"»_

Liz había terminado de ponerle base a los pómulos de su prima, al igual que el aplicarle sombra a sus párpados, de un color gris con azul, haciendo alusión a los colores que Maka llevaría puesto esta noche. Ahora solo faltaba el labial y el delineador, lo último era lo que estaba luchando por terminar, sino fuese por la paranoia de su prima todo sería más sencillo, pero claro que la conocía, es por eso que vino más que preparada.

- Listo… Ahora solo hace falta el labial. Abre la boca, bien, así.

- ¡Toc toc! ¡Adivinen quien llegó! ¡Si, empanedados de jamón y queso! ¡¿Quién quiere? –Spirit abrió la puerta dando aquel diálogo en solitario, aunque por más idiota que podría llegar a ser, fue como un ángel caído del cielo para Maka, pues de seguro al verla atada, diría algo para sacarla, al menes tiene de su lado aquel lado paterno sobreprotector.

- ¡Yo, me muero por un empanenado! ¡Si! –Dijo Maka en un alarido enérgico.

- ¿Eh, Maka? ¿Qué haces atada a la silla?

- ¡Desatame, para que pueda comer! –Decía Maka, aunque más que otra cosa se notaba su desesperación.

- Está bie—

- Viejo… Tienes tres segundos para salir de ésta habitación si no quieres que éste labial termine atorado en donde no entra el sol… -La voz de Liz parecía de ultratumba, y su mirada asesina ayudaba al ambiente. Spirit quedó pálido en el umbral de la puerta. –Tres… Dos…

- ¡Dejaré los empanedados en la cocina por si quieran, chicas! –Y como cual cobarde, salió de inmediato de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La mirada azulina de la Thompson volvió hacia su presa como cual serpiente, saboreando el momento de agonía que apreciaba con sus vidriosos ojos.

- ¿En qué estábamos…?

- Solo termina de una vez. –Dijo Maka rendida, sabía que por más que bajase Dios del cielo o apareciera Buda o el mismo Papa, nadie tendría las suficientes agallas como para enfrentar a Liz Thompson.

- Es lo que planeo. –Maka tragó saliva dificultosamente, mirándola con un semblante aterrorizado.

* * *

Y mientras algunos luchaban contra su voluntad para no ser vilmente torturados con los cosméticos, otros yacían luchando contra lo que muchos llaman "elegancia", en otras palabras, Soul yacía frente al espejo tratando de vencer a su actual adversario: la corbata. Por más que haya descendido de una familia de clase, haber convivido muchas veces con aquella prenda que hacía ver a muchos con elegancia y clase, él no tiene aquella "afinidad" con la "tira de tela" como solía denominarlo.

- Demonios… -Murmuró al enredar nuevamente sus dedos con la corbata.

Y fueron aquella descendencia de clase, lo que le tiene así en esos momentos, pues nunca se encargaba de su aspecto por sí mismo, siempre había alguien quien le hiciese el nudo de la corbata, ya sea algún servidor, mucama, incluso su propio hermano, pero a diferencia del último, éste no tenía que prepararlo día a día, desde que abría los ojos a un nuevo día, hasta que los cerraba para acostarse a dormir; más bien, se encargaba solo de cosas con más facilidad, como lo era ese, aunque Soul no opinase lo mismo.

- Demonios… -Volvió a maldecir, comenzando a perder la paciencia, aunque ya era extraño que no la perdiese por completo tras los últimos siete intentos. -¡¿Por qué diablos no puedo hacer un simple nudo? ¡¿Sabes, qué? ¡Puedes irte al infierno, corbata! ¡No te necesito! –Y la lanzó al suelo de forma iracunda.

- Soul… -la cantarina voz de Blair se oyó en el pasillo y al abrir la puerta, sonríe emocionada, esperando algo de Soul.

- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado ahora…

Pero a diferencia de lo que ella esperaba, Soul ahora terminaba de arreglarse, y era eso lo que le preocupaba al albino.

- ¿No tienes que decirme nada? –Dijo ella con un tono juguetón, esperando los halagos del chico.

- Ah, si… ¿Ya está la pasta lista? Recuerda que no tenemos que retrasarnos, somos el plato principal, Blair.

- Eso ya lo sé… ¿No hay otra cosa? –Pero no recibió una respuesta esperada del albino. Blair se iba a marchar decepcionada de la habitación, cuando se fijó que en el suelo yacía la corbata de su amigo. -¿Y esa corbata? ¿No ibas a usarla?

- Ya no… No es necesario.

- O mejor dicho, no puedes ponértela. –Soul le dedicó una mirada discriminatoria, haciéndola reír. –Vamos, acercate para ponértelo.

- No lo necesito… Blair, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Blair! –La chica lo lanzó a la cama, haciendo que cayera sentado en el borde, y así ella se detuvo delante suyo para rodear su cuello con la corbata, terminando el nudo en un segundo.

- Solo bastaba eso… ¡Ahora estás listo, nya!~

- Si… Gracias. –Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. –Bien, no hagamos esperar a los demás. Oh… -Dijo volviéndose hacia ella. -¿Ese vestido es nuevo?

- … ¿E-Este? Si, ¿te gusta? –Preguntó con brillos en los ojos.

- Si, te queda bien. –Y sin más, salió de su habitación.

Soul no era muy detallista en las cosas externas, por lo que podía tomar aquellas palabras como un halago viniendo de él. Sonrió ampliamente para salir de la habitación del nombrado y bajar a la cocina, en donde tomó las bandejas de comida, al igual que Soul. El chico se adelantó y salió hacia el pasillo, para ir en dirección al ascensor. Blair lo iba a imitar, cerró la puerta con llave pero antes de iniciar su caminata, un gritillo de desesperación salió de la habitación número veintitrés, llamándole la atención.

Blair reconoció aquella habitación, pues era allí donde vivía…

- ¿Abuelo? –Pronunció inocentemente.

- ¡Ey, Blair! ¡¿Qué esperas? ¡Ya llegó el ascensor! –En cuanto Blair se giró hacia el chico, lo vio ya dentro de la cabina del elevador y corriendo se dirigió hacia él para marcharse de una vez.

* * *

Miraba de forma impaciente el reloj del local, también verificaba la hora con su reloj de muñeca, por si los del restaurante no se hagan los graciosos y cambiaran la hora; pero lastimosamente, la realidad era otra, y ella debía de aceptarlo de una buena vez.

Suspiró cansinamente mientras, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, sujetó su rostro sobre sus puños, con un semblante de aburrido estar. No se le podía objetar nada, después de todo, ha estado esperando desde las ocho de la noche y ahora ya eran las ocho y cincuenta. "No se le hace esperar a una dama" pero claramente es posible, y Maka estaba descubriendo que de esas frases, lo único verdadero era el desperdicio de saliva al decirlo.

"Hmp… En lugar de estar leyendo mis libros… Ha, una vez más, ¡Liz Thompson, te debo una!" Pensó sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos.

De pronto sonó su teléfono de manera insistente. Maka vio en su pantalla que se trataba de la reina de Roma, entonces murmurando maldiciones en contra de su prima, atendió.

- ¿Se te olvidó algo? –Pronunció sin ápice de bromear.

- _A ti se te olvida algo, Idiota… -_Decía Liz, hablando en susurros. -_¡Baja los codos de la mesa!_

Aquel tono de voz, el volumen utilizado y lo que había objetado, le dieron a la Albarn una certeza de que la chica yacía dentro del local. Como si le faltase entretención. Miró a sus costados esperando ver a la magnífica "hada madrina" aparecer con un hacha o algo así.

- ¿En dónde estás? –Dijo Maka viendo que la búsqueda no resultaba.

- _Jaja, -_Rió sarcásticamente. -_¿crees que apareceré ahora? Linda, ¡Kid podría llegar y verme!_

- ¿Qué caso tiene? Tú lo invitaste, ¿lo recuerdas?

- _No, lo convoqué a una cita a ciegas con mi prima, haciéndole creer que estaré aquí, pero la sorpresa es que…_

- ¡Tú no estás! ¡Sorpresa, Kid! ¡Mi prima nos llamó aquí con la esperanza de que te olvides de ella o viceversa, para que finjan que nada sucedió entre los dos, a mis espaldas! ¡Pero tranquilo, que de eso pueden estar seguros, pues ella solo me ve como una escapatoria para su problema! ¡Gracias por venir, disfruta el pan, que es muy delicioso!

Un silencio profundo se oyó tras la línea, Maka comenzaba a temblar de a poco, no por el miedo a lo que Liz podrá decirle pues se trataba más bien de una declaración de opiniones; Maka era una persona un tanto sumisa, pero sabía cuando se estaba sintiendo opacada por los caprichos ajenos. Aquellos temblores eran el resultado de sus emociones en aquel momento, de haber dicho esa sarta de cosas sarcásticas en contra de alguien, en especial alguien allegada a ella como lo era Liz, pero no se arrepentía.

- _Aguarda un minuto. _–Fue lo único que dijo y tras cortar la llamada, su prima apareció saliendo del baño y se sentó seguidamente enfrente a Maka.

- Entonces… -Dijo Maka con una mirada inquisidora.

- Entonces, ¿qué? Ya me tienes aquí. Soy yo la que debe preguntar, ¿no te parece?

- Lo único que puedo decirte es…

- ¡Lamento la tardanza! –Una tercera voz en aquel diálogo, surgió. Ambas chicas quedaron petrificadas, mirándose fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando que aquella voz no sea dirigida para ellas.

Giraron un poco su vista hacia donde venía la voz y el alma les volvió al cuerpo al ver que se trataba de otro chico ajeno a ellas, llegando junto a otra desconocida quien pareciese ser su novia o alguna allegada.

- Por poco… -Dijeron en unísono, exhalando al mismo tiempo, un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Maka? ¿Liz? –Y de nuevo la piel de gallina subió por ellas, el suspenso inició y ambas se giraron rápidamente ante el joven abogado quien yacía a poca distancia de ambas primas. –Lamento haber llegado tan tarde…

- D-Descuida… -Dijo en un tartamudeo que no pasó desapercibido por Maka. –A-Ah… Ella es mi—

- Maka, si… La conozco. Hace poco tuvimos un encuentro poco…casual. –Formuló una sonrisa agradable que heló a la mayor de las rubias.

- A-Así que ya se conocían…Jaja –rió nerviosamente. –Entonces creo que yo sobro aquí… -La coartada de Liz parecía perfecta, pero Kid no pensaba lo mismo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas? Creí que era contigo la cena, sin ánimos de rechazarte, Maka… Te ves espléndida. –Maka negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. –Pero Azusa me había dicho que…

- Si, lo que sucede… es que… -Liz no parecía ser ella desde la perspectiva que poseía Maka de su prima, era otra chica que se veía igual a ella, más insegura, débil, sumisa… ¡Esa no era Liz!

- Verás, Kid… -Habló ahora Maka, haciendo que la atención de los otros se posara sobre la menor entre las rubias. –Liz en un principio había organizado una cena de bienvenida para mí, queriéndote invitar también a ti, como somos conocidos de hace mucho tiempo. Pero surgió otro compromiso para ella, otra cena en la cual tenían la misma intención que ésta: dar la bienvenida a un amigo suyo. Ella no quería cancelarte ni faltar a la otra cena, tampoco; entonces me dijo que me haría compañía hasta que llegases y luego se marcharía. ¿No, Liz?

La chica la miró con unos ojos que expresaban una infinita gratitud.

- Así es. Patti ahora mismo me está esperando allí.

- Aquella cena… -Ambas chicas lo miraron inquietantes. -¿No es para Black Star?

- … S-Si…

- Pues también estoy invitado, pensaba cenar con ustedes y luego dirigirme hacia allá para saludarlo. Hace tiempo que no lo veía y ya lo extraño. –Miró a Maka. –Espero que no te moleste si cenamos y luego nos acompañas.

- Y-Yo… -Liz la miró sonriendo. –Claro, no hay problemas.

- ¡Perfecto! –Dijo ahora Liz. –Bien, los espero allá. Tómense su tiempo.

- ¿A dónde vas? Recuerdo haber dicho "cuando terminemos de cenar", también estabas incluida, Liz. –Kid la miró directamente a los ojos, sonriéndola de una manera que Maka ya no pude creerse el cuento "solo amigos".

- B-Bien… -Dijo de forma resignada. Entonces los tres jóvenes tomaron asiento en la mesa cuya única presente anteriormente, era Maka.

El mozo no tardó en llegar para tomar sus órdenes y retirarse nuevamente. Mientras eso, los que yacían en la mesa no se mostraban tan comunicativos como se esperaba de un "reencuentro", pues allí corrían los sucesos del pasado, mezclados con sentimientos adormecidos y la presencia un poco obligada de la Albarn.

* * *

Patti volvió a mirar el reloj en la sala verificando la hora, extrañándose de que su hermana no haya cumplido con el horario establecido. Frunció el entreceño haciendo un puchero, protestando de que siempre ella la regaña por no respetar el horario que ella le establecía, pero ahora parecía ser que cambiaron de roles, pues Liz, quien quedó en estar allí para las 9, no estaba apareciendo y ya eran las 10 de la noche.

- ¿Patti? –La pequeña rubia se giró en cuanto oyó la voz de Tsubaki, llamándola. La japonesa llevaba consigo dos bandejas de bocadillos. -¿Por qué estás aquí sola? Ya llegaron Soul y Blair, ven a saludarlos.

- Liz aún no viene… ¿Por qué tarda tanto? –Preguntó inocentemente. Tsubaki la miró enternecida y dejando las bandejas en una mesa cercana, fue junto a la Thompson.

- De seguro surgió algo… -Patti se encogió de hombros. -¿Acaso estás preocupada por ella? –Patti se sonrojó e inflando sus cachetes, negó frenéticamente.

- ¡Claro que no! –Luego hizo una pausa en la que relajó sus facciones. –Ella es muy fuerte y no necesita que nadie se preocupe por ella.

- Así es, tu hermana es muy independiente así que no creo que le haya pasado nada. De seguro está en camino. –Patti la miró detenidamente, esperanzada de que aquello fuese verdad. -¿Te parece si le mandas un mensaje de texo? Para estar más tranquila, y luego vamos a comer los onigiris que terminé de hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Uh, Onigiris! ¡siii! –Y de un salto se puso de pié para salir de la sala junto con la japonesa.

- Y aún me sigo preguntando, ¿por qué demonios me puse una corbata? –Decía un histérico Black Star, tratando de zafarse de la "anaconda asesina" que tenía por el cuello.

- Ahora lo que veo, pareces demasiado formal, Black Star… Déjame adivinar… Tsubaki, ¿no? –El chico lo miró detenidamente y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba la corbata que estaba en su cuello.

- Insistió mucho… -Fue lo único que dijo. Soul lo miró detenidamente, pues el chico que tenía al lado no parecía ser su amigo de infancia, parecía otra persona, uno que había madurado y se había puesto a pensar las cosas que muchas veces no hacía, o mejor dicho nunca lo hizo. -¡Pero Black Star es más fuerte que esto! ¡Porque es tan big que…! –Y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había roto la corbata. -¡Tsubaki me matará!

"Retiro lo dicho…" pensó Soul encogido de hombros.

- ¿Sucede algo, BlackStar? –La dulce voz de Tsubaki se oyó llegando haciendo palidecer a ambos muchachos, por la sorpresa de oírla de repente.

- N-No… Nada.

- ¡Onigiris! ¡Soul! ¡BlackStar! ¡Onigiris! –La vivaracha voz de la enérgica Pati llegó también, aunque su alegría terminó hacia los onigiris más que por sus amigos.

En tanto, sonó el celular de Tsubaki llamándole la atención y hacerla ir tras él.

- ¿Diga…? –Todos prestaron atención a Tsubaki, exceptuando a Patti, claro. –Ajá… Si, no creo que haya problemas… Él estará muy feliz… Perfecto… Oh, como quieras. Bien, hasta luego… -Y seguidamente alejó el aparato de ella. Ambos jóvenes quedaron intrigados por la llamada, pero aún más al ver a Tsubaki más blanca de lo común.

- ¿Tsubaki? ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó BlackStar y ella negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, solo… era Liz, dijo que Kid vendrá junto con su novia dentro de una hora más o menos, ¿te parece bien?

- Claro, mientras más vengan junto al BIG de BlackStar, ¡MEJOR! –Tsubaki sonrió fingidamente, pues lo que a ella le preocupaba era que no alcanzase la comida para todos los que vendrían.

- Bien, iré a la cocina. –Anunció la japonesa con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

* * *

La chica suspiró silenciosamente, nunca pensó que la suerte la dejaría tan de lado o mejor dicho, la debilidad de su prima. La miró cansinamente mientras que la simple imagen de una imitación barata de Liz yacía sentada al lado suyo con un tic nervioso que era el de enredar su dedo por un mechón de su rubio cabello, sus ojos iban de aquí para allá con un solo pensamiento: "TRAGAME TIERRA" o algo parecido al famoso dicho.

Seguidamente, Maka miró al único joven sentado en aquella mesa para comprobar que a diferencia de Liz, éste si sabía cómo disimular. El chico por más que mostrara un semblante neutro, estaba claro que aquellas gotas de sudor que se resbalaban por su fino rostro, no era porque el aire acondicionado esté averiado, más bien porque su tic nervioso era aquella manifestación.

La única con todos sus sentidos prestos era Maka Albarn que no tenía mucho que ver allí, pero podía sacar en conclusión muchas cosas. Cómo por ejemplo, se nota que hacía mucho que no se veían ya que ambos se miraban disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo en ocasiones que el otro ni se percataba, estaba claro que ambos tuvieron una relación anteriormente pero que terminó pésimamente y por más que la típica frase de "seamos amigos" solo fue algo que el viento estaba acostumbrado a llevarse. Ahora, lo que le interesaba a Maka era saber quién de los dos fue el que acabó con aquella relación; siempre hay dos versiones, pero muchas veces uno puede sacar sus propias conclusiones partiendo de la base del problema, los dos idiotas enamorados.

Viendo a Kid, alguien prácticamente centrado, serio, mucho atractivo hablando con sinceridad. Rescatando el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo podía decir que por más que sea todo aquello, seguía teniendo aquella delirante nobleza que le hace actuar contra sus deseos para satisfacer muchas veces a un tercero. Podría ser que sus padres, o mejor dicho su madre, ya que su padre es un encanto, no haya querido que aquella relación sea fructífera por lo que puso cartas sobre la mesa y terminó cegando a Kid con principios falsos e ideas erróneas para al fin lograr separarlos, pero al cabo de esos años que no se vieron, vuelve a ver todo lo que perdió. Típico.

Pero Liz… Liz es una chica del estilo dominante, no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente, ni siquiera contaba con que Kid pudiera ponerla en esos apuros, vaya avance. Lo que rescataba de su prima era su ímpetu, su determinación y su egoísmo, aunque debía de ser sincera… Cambió mucho y podía sentir aquel instinto de "nobleza" propio de Kid, en ella. Quizás la otra versión sería que viendo los diferentes niveles sociales en que se encontraban ambos, y de las constantes figurillas que iban tras Kid, sea motivo de humillación hacia Liz. Podría ser que existiera una tercerita que haya metido su cuchara en el caldo, y eso haya provocado que el ego y orgullo de Liz hayan sido golpeados. Aunque cabe resaltar que si eso hubiera ocurrido, ella estaría actuando de otra manera frente a él; más cortante, más madura, más… Liz. Aunque siempre es difícil hablar sobre los corazones enamorados, porque lo más irracional podría ser lo más lógico a la luz de un enamorado. Maldito amor.

En fin, una relación acabada pero que en donde se cumple aquella frase "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" y ambos están provocando que el ave fénix surja de nuevo, actuando así.

- Entonces… -La voz de Liz despertó a ambos en la mesa. –Kid, hacía mucho que no veías a Maka, seguro… Cuando la vi llegar en la terminal de trenes, quedé impresionada del cambio que se mandó… ¿No está hermosa? –Maka comenzó a sentir su instinto asesino dirigirse hacia su prima, pero Kid la detuvo.

- Es verdad… Si no te hubiera visto hace unos días, jamás te hubiera reconocido… -Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa delicada en los labios; seguidamente, el silencio se estacionó en aquel lugar, provocando una incomodidad enorme en ellos. Tanto Liz como Kid llevaron el vaso de vino a la boca para hacer pasar el momento.

- ¿Y ustedes? –Al oír aquella pregunta, ambos se atragantaron con el vino, haciendo más incómoda la situación.

- ¿N-N-N-Nosotros… qué? –Dijo Kid tratando de hacer pasar la incomodidad.

- ¿Hacía mucho que no se veían?

- Oh, Dios… -Balbuceó Liz agradecida que aquella pregunta no haya sido más específica y embarazosa.

- Pues… -Kid miró a Liz más o menos acordando un tiempo. –Creo que hace tres años que no nos veíamos, ¿no?

- S-Si… Ya sabes, la facultad y el trabajo… Adiós tiempo. –Liz empezó a reír fingidamente, sintiéndose como una idiota, volvió a tomar un sorbo de vino.

- Si… -Kid jugaba con su copa, mirándola fijamente, tratando de huír de algo.

- ¿Cómo va el trabajo? –Preguntó la Thompson tratando de calmar su ansiedad.

- Bien, ya tengo mi propia oficina y secretaria… ¿Y cómo vas tú?

- Sin oficina ni secretaria. –Ambos sonrieron.

- Y… ¿Secretario? –Bromeó el muchacho, buscando información que a él le interesaba y para qué negar que también le preocupaba.

- ¿Novio? Ah, pues… No, sin candidatos. –El sonrió con más naturalidad, aliviado de oír eso. - ¿Y tú?

- Pues novio no, -ambos sonrieron unánimes. –Tampoco novia, aunque las agobiantes candidatas de mi madre, están por ahí. –Dijo con disgusto.

- Ah… -Fue lo único que dijo Liz y el silencio se asentó nuevamente.

- También cabe resaltar que… Estás muy distinta, Liz. –La chica lo miró sorprendida y él trataba de huir de ella.

- ¿Distinta?

- Si… Ya sabes, cambiaste… No te reconocí de espaldas, tienes el cabello más largo y brillante que antes… Veo que los años te sirvieron mucho. –Maka lo miró sorprendida, aquella oración podría malinterpretarse, pero lo único que rogaba era que Liz no lo hiciera.

- ¿Me sirvieron? –Liz enarcó una ceja ya sin mucha simpatía.

- Ya sabes, te ves más… más…

- ¿Más qué?

- ¿Mayor? –Tarde. Liz volvió en sí. Nada de nerviosismos tiernos, ahora estaba molesta.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Crees que envejecí o algo así?

- N-No, claro que… Ah… -Suspiró agobiado.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Te cansaste nuevamente de mí… mis preguntas? –rectificó viendo de reojo a Maka.

- Veo que aunque hayas cambiado físicamente, sigues siendo la misma. –Comentó sin ánimo alguno.

- Oh, dime entonces, Señor Shinigami… -Maka quería ocultarse bajo la mesa, aquello le parecía fuera de lugar. -¿Crees que has cambiado también tú? Sigues siendo el mismo niño de hace tres años, ¿cómo es que aún no logras hacer desaparecer aquel lunar tan extraño del cabello?

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Ahora veo porqué no tienes novio ni pretendiente siquiera… Siempre hablando sin pensar.

- ¡Insolente y arrogante como siempre! Quizás el problema no sean las chicas que tu madre envía, sigues siendo tú el único exquisito. Estoy aliviada por ellas, se salvan de un arrogante.

- La única arrogante aquí eres tú, pero claro… Nunca te das cuenta porque te crees la única perfecta sobre la tierra. –En eso suena el celular de Kid, y él lo atendió cambiando totalmente su semblante, a uno de neutralidad total. -¿Si? Ah, disculpa… Iremos enseguida. Bien, Adios. –Hizo una pausa guardando su celular y miró a Maka. –Deberíamos irnos, todos nos están esperando ya.

- Hmp… ¡Pues…! –Liz iba a continuar pero Maka la pateó por debajo de la mesa y con un rostro propio de su prima, la detuvo por completo. –Pues espero que no me dejes ir caminando sola.

- Creeme que quisiera hacerlo, pero soy demasiado noble como para dejar que una mujer vaya por las calles sola y por la noche. Andando, Maka. –Dijo más amablemente al dirigirse hacia la menor, tomándola de la mano. Liz miró desaprobatoriamente aquello, pero calló.

* * *

Terminó colocando la última bandeja de bocadillos sobre la mesa, y podía percatarse de la presencia nada silenciosa de su amigo con complejo ninja, y antes de que saltara por la bandeja, la sacó haciendo que BlackStar se estrellara con la mesa.

- ¡Viejo!

- Viejo nada, esperarás a que todos lleguen, eso fue lo que Tsubaki dijo, ¿no? ¿O planeas desobedecerla? –El chico azul se encogió de hombros sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa, con un puchero propio de un niño de cinco años. –Vaya que no ha cambiado. –dijo para sí mismo Soul entre diversión y molestia fingida, después de todo, así era divertido, sin que nada haya cambiado.

- Has cambiado mucho, Soul-kun. –Tsubaki apareció detrás suyo, asustándolo. Ella si era una ninja a comparación del complejo de uno. –L-Lo lamento, ¿te asusté?

- N-No… S-Solo me sorprendí. –La japonesa sonrió ante eso y acomodó los jugos sobre la mesa. -¿A qué te referías con eso? Con lo de que cambié.

- Pues… -Tsubaki llevó su dedo índice a su labio inferior, como pensativa. -Qué yo recuerde, antes eras más cerrado, siempre parecías estar en otro mundo, no hablabas mucho y no te importaba mucho lo que a otro le ocurriera. Oh, también parecías un poco deprimido, -rió levemente, Soul no sabía si reír o qué cara poner, pero se trataba de Tsubaki. –Ahora pareces una persona totalmente diferente… Eres atento con todos, muy amigable…

- Cool. –Completó Soul haciendo sonreír a la oriental.

- Y maduro, por sobretodo… Mira que dejar a tu familia y empezar a valerte por ti mismo, es algo que yo nunca sería capaz de hacer. Te admiro mucho, Soul-kun. –El chico se sonrojó levemente por el halago de su amiga, y se rascó la mejilla para disimularlo. -¿Por qué no te sientas? Estarán por llegar los demás.

- Bien. –Y se dirigió junto BlackStar. Pati también se situó en la silla frente a Soul, ya que allí se encontraba la bandeja de onigiris.

En tanto, el timbre sonó y Tsubaki salió corriendo de la cocina para dirigirse hacia la puerta y recibir a los que faltaban llegar. Mientras BlackStar hablaba de sus tantas hazañas en Los Ángeles y con su equipo de basket, haciendo reír a los dos restantes en la mesa.

- ¡Hermana! –Dijo enérgicamente Pati al ver llegar a Liz, quien saludó a los muchachos y se sentó al lado de Pati.

- Ey, -habló Soul, dirigiéndose hacia Liz. -¿Kid viene, no?

- La pregunta sería, ¿cómo es eso de "su novia"? ¿Quién es? –Preguntó BlackStar.

- Tranquilos, allí vendrán.

Y cómo si se tratara de la presentación propia, aparecieron por el umbral de la puera tanto Kid como la tan ansiosa presencia de su "novia", pero lo que Soul ni BlackStar sabían era que aquella "novia" era nada más y nada menos que…

- La chica Problema. –Murmuró BlackStar, codeando a Soul, quien aún no se reponía del asombro.

Soul no sabía cómo reaccionar, aquella chica… No era… No podía ser, ahora podía creer en esos programas que cambian de vida y de aspecto a las personas, porque no podía imaginarse que aquella chica tan molesta de hace un momento, sea la Mujer que entraba a la casa de su amiga. Pues cuando ella entró en aquella sala, fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido de inmediato, haciéndola caminar lento y pausado, al mismo compás de su cabello, sencilla pero bellamente arreglado, y que hiciesen juego con los diminutos saltos de su vestido al caminar. Parecía perfecta, parecía otra persona.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Lo sé, lo sé… He tardado AÑOS, enserio si… No saben como me arrepiento de haber dejado tan así de repente todo este mundo, enserio. Quería hacer algo para poder recompensar aquella espera que les hice pasar, sé que no es mucho, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer: dos capítulos en uno, y bien largo :3

No soy buena con las excusas así que iré directa al grano: surgió un problema a nivel personal que me tomó tiempo resolverlo, eso provocó que el tiempo se llevara toda idea de mi cabeza y la imaginación e inspiración se alejaran de mí. Es por eso que no pude actualizar rápidamente. Lo siento, de veras. Solo espero que nada haya cambiado y sigan leyendo las historias y poder seguir construyendo la afinidad autor-lector.

Bien, y dejando de lado la parte mohosa, vayamos por lo que también es importante: La historia.

¿Cómo les parecieron los capítulos de hoy? ¿Estuvieron bien, les faltó algo, querían más? Solo díganme, que para eso estoy. Ah, y al cabo de quince días, actualizaré si o si el siguiente capítulo.

'_¿Qué personaje te parece digno de ser nombrado como "Personaje de la semana"? Vamos, coméntame y el unánime decidirá para que así pueda revelar un poco del pasado de ese personaje, ¿les parece?'_

Pues con los comentarios anteriores han resaltado al obsesivo compulsivo y amado por todos: DEATH THE KID.

Para éstas historias, creo que el personaje que yo elegiría sería: SOUL EATER EVANS :3 a quién elegirías tú? :D

Y deseándoles una semana excelente, disfrutando siempre de todo, me despido para dar inicio a las respuestas de sus comentarios. Muchas gracias enserio a todas las que siguen la historia, enserio chicas, no sería nada sin ustedes‼!

Ah, y cómo también es importante resaltar a esas personas valiosas, me gustaría felicitar atrasadamente a una de las fieles seguidoras de "Memorias de Otoño": Alexiel Evans, con un

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MI NIÑA‼! :3 ESPERO QUE EL REGALO DE ÉSTA ACTUALIZACIÓN HAYA SIDO UN BUEN PRESENTE‼! GRACIAS Y TE QUIERO MUCHOTE! :D

Vamos, envíame también tu fecha de cumpleaños y el capítulo será dedicado a ti :3

Bien, me voy, no sin antes decir: Las quiero muchísimo, gracias por la paciencia y el aguante! :3

**Rincón de las respuestas:**

**Cheethan Black:** ¡Hola! ¡Vulevo nuevamente! Jaja okaoka, ¿cómo prefieres que te llame? :3 jajaja Kid podrá ser apuesto, maduro, y un abogado respetuoso, pero su manía con la perfección, nadie se lo quita xDDD Si, mucho drama por mi parte, pues todo tendrá su desenlace después y el drama se ha vuelto mi tema favorito, jajaja lo reduciré ya que a veces aburre el exceso de él, me gusta combinarlo con el suspenso y el humor! :D Jajaja enserio? Me alegra que te haya gustado, jajaja Liz es en ocasiones muy imprevisible, así que muchas cosas aparecerán que no parecerían propios de ella, como fue el capítulo de hoy y su encuentro con Kid! Jajaja Cada vez más me encanta escribir sobre Blair, se ha vuelto un personaje muy amistoso y tierno, jajaja pero se le están viendo sus colmillitos! xD Tranqui, ahora a full con Soul Evans! Jajaja Gracias por dejar un review‼! Espero que sigas leyendo la historia! :D Hasta otra!

**Kasumi Keiko11:** Hola hoola‼! :D Jajaja soy yo quien debe disculparse por la tardanza o el largor de los capis xDDD Si, Kid como cual magnate llega y termina muy al estilo… Kid, con su adorada perfección destruída xD jajajaja si, Maka a veces me da lástima por tener que ser sometida por una prima como ella, aunque a veces Liz se me parece en ese sentido de "obsesiva" con algunas cosas jaajajajaja Espero que este capi haya estado bien, y que te haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores! :D Bien, cuidate mucho eh? xD y disfruta disfrutaaaa! xDDDD jajajaja sorry, solo quería decirlo. En fin, Que tengas una excelente semana, ah y postea tu fecha de cumple para felicitarte ON AIR xD :3

**Maka Eater:** Holaaa! :D Gracias por tu comentario, enserio me gustó mucho, y lamento la tardanza y por ende también el de preocuparte! Enserio lo siento lo siento u.u Espero que hayas disfrutado de éstos capis! Puse toda mi imaginación y mi tiempo libre en ellos! :D Disfrútalos! Jajajaja Hasta otra y que tengas una hermosa semana! Chaitooo!~ :3

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpringJeagerJaques._


	13. Chapter 14

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

* * *

Quizá muchas veces hayan estado en una situación que le provocara una cierta incomodidad, que les hiciese desear nunca haber salido de la cama ese día, que cualquier otro lugar haya sido mejor que aquel en que se encontraban. Bien, si tienen una idea, podrían comprender lo que, tanto Soul como Maka estarían sintiendo en ese preciso momento, sentados uno al lado del otro, mientras todos conversaban animosamente o comían sin vergüenza alguna, ambos tenían que estar midiendo sus actos o su propio espacio para no llamar la atención del otro, o mejor dicho, no darle motivos al otro para que lo utilice como alguna burla; aunque aquella incomodidad que existían no se debía solo por lo citado anteriormente, recuerden que los momentos anteriores vividos entre ambos no fueron gratos momentos, y encontrarlos sentados cerca, en la misma mesa, uno al lado del otro, sumados en sus propios pensamientos como en el del vecino, sería una tortura digna de apreciar como terceros ojos, pues ponerse en sus lugares sería algo que nunca quisiesen repetir.

Maka miró sus manos cerradas en puños, junto con sus cubiertos aún sin usar. Como odiaba tener que estar en aquel ambiente de la molesta incomodidad. Miró de reojo al albino sentado junto a ella, parecía tranquilo, mirando a la nada con aquel semblante de serenidad que ella envidaba portar.

Pero lo que Maka no sabía era lo que ocurría dentro del chico en esos momentos, sus constantes maldiciones a Dios sabe quien; su tic nervioso que de vez en cuanto salía a flote, acariciando su cabello blanco; sus ojos parecían pelotas de pin pon yendo y viniendo por todo lo que le permitía el globo ocular, con un solo deseo en mente, que era el de desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Sentía una mirada sobre él pero no quería mirarla, algo parecía que tenía, algo que ni él quería averiguar, pero fue demasiado tarde, sus orbes rojos miraban disimuladamente a la "dama momentánea", como la llamó él, y encontrarse con aquellos bellos ojos verde hierba.

Aquel encuentro entre miradas no hizo más que espantarlos, ahuyentar la mirada de cada uno a cualquier parte del comedor.

- ¡Ey, Soul! ¡Estás muy tieso! –el chico nunca odió tanto a su amigo como lo hacía en esos momentos. –Come algo o pensaré que Maka está en tu menú. –Mientras las carcajadas del peli-celeste en compañía de las demás, no se hicieron esperar más; el rostro de Soul como la de Maka se tornaron absurdamente rojos, haciendo que las miradas cómplices entre Patti y BlackStar se encontraran.

- Creo que fue una buena idea haberte traído, Maka-chan… ¿Estás disfrutando? –La japonesa podía saber cómo se sentía la pobre rubia en esos momentos, pues era la primera vez que se encontraba con BlackStar. -¿Quieres más jugo o te apetece comer algo más?

- E-Emh, no… Está bien, muchas gracias. Eres muy amable. –Sonrió como pudo la rubiecilla, pues con aquellos comentarios provenientes del chico-mono, parecía imposible atraer la paz o la simple ternura.

Y continuó el diálogo entre los otros mientras Maka y Soul se encontraban sumados en sus pensamientos.

- Entonces… -Volvió a hablar BlackStar mirando a la pareja que empezó a temer lo peor. -¿Cómo es que aún no me cierra eso de que siempre que se encontraban ustedes dos, ocurría algo extraño? Soul siempre te culpaba con aquellos acontecimientos…

- ¿Ya se conocían antes? –Preguntó Kid sorprendido por aquel dato.

- S-Si… -Dijo débilmente Maka mirándolo a los ojos con vergüenza.

- ¿No has visto la forma en que Soul la miró al entrar? –Todos se giraron hacia el albino cuando Liz dijo aquello. Soul comenzaba a tener sus instintos asesinos a flor de piel.

- Vaya… No me esperaba aquello. –Dijo con una sonrisa divertida Maka haciendo que Soul la mirase con un semblante entre preocupación y rabia.

- ¿Y cómo esperabas que no me sorprendiera? –Soul volvió a su postura autosuficiente pues no dejaría que Maka se riera de él. –Era realmente extraño ver llegar a una "señorita" cuando una "pequeña niña inmadura" ocupaba anteriormente su lugar.

- ¡¿Pequeña niña inmadura? –Todos a excepción de BlackStar, comenzaban a temer lo peor pues conocían a Soul y no tanto a Maka, pudiéndose esperar cualquier cosa. El peli-celeste se divertía por la pareja ahora discutiendo entre ellos.

- Pues claro… Plana, pequeña y sin encantos… ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione ante semejante cambio? –Dijo lo último mirándola despectivamente de arriba a abajo, y esto provocó en Maka un sonrojo muy notorio que trató de ocultarlo al ingerir lo que en su vaso había, aunque más bien era, lo que en el vaso de Liz había, pues por la presión y por la mirada de Soul no pudo medir la distancia ya que no estaba observando sus acciones, y terminó tomando el vaso de cerveza de un trago, haciendo que aquel líquido amargo y dulce a la vez, golpeara su garganta al entrar tan estrepitosamente.

- Demonios… -Dijo Maka sosteniéndose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Pequeña? ¿Te has callado por fin? –Parecía que eso faltaba para hacer a Maka reaccionar.

- Ya quisieras tú eso… Pero vete olvidando de la paz, engendro blanco… -Soul frunció aún más su entreceño. -¿Qué? ¿Piensas hacerme callar con aquel rostro de "rabia" o más bien de miedo, eh Engendro?

- La que se debe de ir olvidando de la paz, eres tú, Niñita. –Soul iba a agarrar su vaso de jugo pero BlackStar quería más acción, así que cambió los vasos y Soul terminó tomando de una el sake del peli-celeste. -…¿Q-Qué mierda…? –Soul estaba acostumbrado a la bebida con alcohol pero lo que él no soportaba era el sake que Tsubaki acontesía a servir, era eso lo que más le mareaba entre todas las cervezas que llegó a probar.

- ¿El jugo ya es muy fuerte para ti, anciano?

- ¡Eres tú quien no puede soportar el simple jugo, niñita!

- ¡Repite eso!

- ¡NI-ÑI-TA! –Maka y Soul se miraron retadoramente y al mismo tiempo, ingirieron sus vasos de bebidas alcohólicas, teniendo el mismo resultado, su cara fruncida debido a lo amargo que ahora estaban tragando, pero no les importaba porque lo único que querían era vencer al otro.

- Lamento la tardanza… -Una nueva voz entró de hacia el patio, llamándoles la atención. Blair, que antes de que Liz y los demás llegaran, había desaparecido tras oír su celular, ahora reaparecía cuando estaban esperando el plato principal.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó un tanto preocupada Tsubaki a lo que Blair solo sonrió.

- No es nada, un viejo amigo me llamó… Nos estábamos poniendo al día. –Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida que Soul la reconoció en un principio, pues conocía perfectamente a la mujer. –¿Aún no han cenado?

- No, te estábamos esperando. –Dijo Kid con una sonrisa.

- ¡Kid! –Dijo emocionada la peliviolacea al percatarse de la presencia del chico quien hacía mucho que no lo veía; al acercarse a saludarlo, pudo ver a la rubia compañía que trajo y que ahora yacía sentada en donde anteriormente era su lugar: al lado de Soul.

Maka la miró y allí Blair pudo reconocerla mejor, era aquella chica que molestó hoy en la mañana a Soul, dentro de Buttataki's Caffe. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, pero trató de ser amable, por más que algo le de decía, ya sea sexto sentido o cualquier cosa, de que aquella chica traería problemas.

- Te presento, Blair… -Habló Liz ahora. –Ella es mi prima y novia de Kid, Maka Albarn.

- ¡¿Novia? –Dijeron unánimes los involucrados en la oración de la Thompson.

- Oh, mucho gusto… -Saludó Blair al tiempo en que se sentaba al lado de Tsubaki. –Supongo que es costumbre aparecerte por todos lados. –Dijo con una sonrisa divertida pero cuya oración parecía ser una indirecta que Maka la recibió no tan bien.

- Emh… ¿Disculpa? –Dijo la Albarn.

- Si, ¿no eras tú la que fue hoy a nuestro trabajo? Si, eras tú la que trató pésimamente a Soul…-Aquello comenzaba a hartar a la rubiecita, haciéndola fruncir el entreceño.

- Blair… -Dijo ahora Soul tratando de hacerla callar. La chica lo miró sorprendida que haya hecho eso, y él solo desvió la mirada.

- ¿Quién quiere cenar ya? –Interrumpió asertivamente Tsubaki con miedo a que aquello continuara empeorándose, y cómo todos comenzaban a temer lo mismo que la japonesa, levantaron al mismo tiempo sus manos, claro que a excepción de Blair y Maka, quienes compartían miradas retadoras.

Soul rodó los ojos molesto por la escenita, aunque también le había parecido incómodo el haber discutido con la rubia plana, pero aún más el de que Blair se haya metido y más con aquella acotación del trabajo por la mañana. Entendía que estaba siendo una amiga que defiende a sus amigos, siempre se caracterizó por eso, pero lo que aún le falta era la asertividad al hablar. Pero ¿qué podía decir él? Si hace un par de años aún era el chico "volcán" como él mismo se llamaba.

No tardó mucho Tsubaki para traer los boles de pasta con salsa blanca y roja. Maka mostró un rostro sorprendido al saber que la cena sería la pasta congelada que acostumbraba a cenar. Soul se fijó en aquella sorpresa que mostró Maka, preguntándose aquello.

- Entonces… Buen Apetito. –Dijo Tsubaki una vez sentada en su asiento.

Todos comenzaron a servirse, BlackStar sin problema en ser el primero, como siempre; aunque a diferencia de él, Maka aún permanecía muy trastornada por los comentarios de la voluptuosa mujer.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó Kid disimuladamente.

- Emh, si… ¿Qué salsa parece más apetecible? –Le preguntó cargando con su plato en mano para ir por los ñoquis.

- Parece que la roja. –Comentó Kid aún con su postura disimulada al hablar, mientras se acomodaba la servilleta sobre su regazo.

- Bien… Roja será. –Dicho esto, iba a tomar la cuchara de la salsa, pero una mano se le interpuso, chocando contra ésta. Maka giró su rostro hasta el albino quien la miraba de igual manera, ambos esperando que el otro aflojase, pero aquella retadora mirada, parecía ser una excusa que Maka utilizó para volver a estremecerse con los rubíes ojos de su pasado.

Aquel sentimiento de duro recuerdo fue suficiente para hacer que Maka retrocediera la mano y guardase la mirada de él, para alejar aquel nudo que se formó nuevamente en el estómago y aceleró sus latidos. Lo que Maka no era consciente como el resto de los invitados que estaban entretenidos con su cena, era el notorio sonrojo y la mirada atontada que portaba la joven. De esto solo era consciente Soul quien no pudo evitar sonreír de costado, mostrando una cierta satisfacción aunque la duda de aquel comportamiento surgió también.

Una vez que Soul dejó de servirse, Maka dudó pero tomó la cuchara de la salsa roja para bañarla así a sus ñoquis. Suspiró pesadamente pero en silencio para ingerir luego la pasta y caer en cuenta que ya no era ninguna idea subjetiva que aquellas pastas no sean las que acostumbraba a comer con su padre.

La noche giró en torno de los múltiples relatos que BlackStar contaba, luchando contra los posibles atragantos por tantas palabras y poca masticación. Maka, por más de ser nueva en aquel círculo de amigos, podía disfrutar del buen ambiente y de la armonía entre personas que se hayan sentadas ahí. Primeramente, quedó muy admirada y algo cansada del tan alto autoestima que poseía el protagonista de la noche, el mono azul como ella lo catalogó mentalmente. Por otra parte, yacía su mejor amiga o quizá algo más, desde el ojo crítico de la Albarn quien podía describir aquellos sonrojos y la tartamudez repentina que delataban a la japonesa y dueña de casa, Tsubaki. Seguía entonces la tan bella mujer de ojos felinos y cuerpo agraciado, con quien tuvo un pequeño encuentro de palabras y desafío de miradas, pero al margen de eso, podía notarse ser una chica muy dinámica y divertida quien estaba muy encariñada con todos. Por último y menos importante, el atractivo albino de ojos rojos quien la estremecía con el recuerdo de su pasado pero le traía al presente con su instinto asesino gracias a su carácter que chocaba con el propio, éste resultó ser muy gracioso y centrado, era como el hermano mayor de BlackStar, haciendo más cómica cualquier relato del peliceleste.

En eso, el celular de Kid comenzó a sonar.

- Lo siento, un cliente… Permiso. –Y así se puso de pié para atender la llamada.

- ¿De dónde se conocen con Kid-kun, Maka-chan? –Preguntó Tsubaki intrigada, a lo que todas las miradas se centraron en la rubiecilla.

- Emh, pues… Somos amigos de infancia… Con mis padres vivíamos antes aquí, en California… Mis padres eran amigos íntimos del señor Shinigami, por lo que fue fácil conocernos.

- ¿Y hace cuánto que son novios? –Preguntó ahora Blair con una sonrisa falsa. Maka frunció el ceño para mirar a su prima, iniciadora de semejante mentira.

- Pues no somos novios, realmente… -Liz la miró desaprobatoriamente, pero Maka no quería estar fingiendo nada de eso, así que solo desvió la mirada hacia otra parte.

- Qué va… -Dijo desilucionado BlackStar. –Y yo que creía que Kid se salvaría…

- ¿A qué te refieres, BlackStar? –Preguntó Tsubaki.

- Es que con ninguna relación, trabajo en exceso y un relacionamiento entre hombres de traje, uno puede esperar cualquier cosa de Kid… -Todos se quedaron viéndolo como desentendiendo o más bien, queriendo no comprender lo que acabó de insinuar el chico peliceleste.

- Está bien… -Dijo Soul desviando la mirada de su amigo hacia otro punto, encontrándose con una Maka jugando con sus cubiertos de manera nerviosa. "Aún sigo sin creer que esta chica sea la misma salvaje que conocí… En verdad tiene un rostro muy aniñado para tener veintitantos, o quizá es lo que eso espero."

- ¡Tsubaki, ¿podría cargar mi teléfono aquí? –La voz de Kid interrumpió tanto el pensamiento de Soul como a los demás presentes.

- Claro… Déjame ver. –Tsubaki se puso de pié y conectó al enchufe el cargador de Kid.

- Hmp, el chico ocupado… -Dijo Liz de mala manera, haciendo que Kid oyera eso.

- Al menos puedo decir que pierdo mi tiempo en cosas de importancia… -Fue lo único que dijo para luego sentarse.

- Touche. –Liz miró fijamente a Maka por aquel comentario, haciendo sonreír aún más a la rubiecilla. Esto lo notó Soul y quedó mirándola, pudiendo sorprenderse de que aquella sonrisa, le provocaba una sensación distinta a la cual tuvo en la mañana, cuando la sonrisa iba dirigida a Chrona.

En cuanto los platos fueron retirados de la mesa, las risas y comentarios siguieron en el aire, hasta que el teléfono de Maka sonó, haciendo sonar con "Missing You" y cuya música, Soul, reconoció al instante, mirándola con sorpresa, pues hace varias noches, había dado con aquella bolsa de pastas congeladas cuyo dueño dejó caer en cuanto su teléfono, con la misma canción, había sonado.

- ¿Diga? –El rostro de Maka se tensó un poco, haciendo que Liz reconociera de inmediato la voz del de la otra línea. –Te lo he dicho, es por eso que Liz fue a casa hoy, ¿recuerdas? Demonios, sí serás… Bien, iré ahora. Adiós.

- ¿El viejo? –Preguntó Liz con cara molesta. Maka asintió.

- ¿Quién? –Preguntó Kid sorprendido por el nombre.

- Mi padre. –Culminó Maka. –Lo lamento, pero tengo que irme. Me está reclamando el por qué no llego aún a casa, se olvidó que tenía una… Una salida hoy. Vaya.

- No te preocupes, ¿quieres llevar un poco del postre, Maka-chan? –Dijo Tsubaki poniéndose de pié.

- No, no te preocupes por favor… Estoy bien. Gracias a todos por esta noche única, espero no haber molestado. –Y así se levantó de la mesa para retirarse junto con Tsubaki quien le mostraría la salida.

- Maka, ¿no quieres que te lleve? –Dijo Kid poniéndose de pié a lo que Maka reaccionó mirando a Liz, pues ella también había llegado con el azabache.

- No, creo que… ¿Y Liz?

- No te preocupes por mí, Maka… Conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano, puedo llegar a casa con los ojos vendados.

- De ser así, creo que necesitaré ayuda. –Sonrió divertida Maka siendo correspondida por todos, exceptuando a la gata de la mesa.

- Ya está dicho, Kid eres el trasportista oficial de Maka. –Comentó divertido BlackStar.

- Si tú lo dices, bien… Gracias por todo, hasta otra. –Entonces Tsubaki los acompañó hasta la salida. Blair entonces se puso de pié y se sentó al lado de Soul, abrazándolo por el cuello.

- ¡Nya, creí que nunca se iría! ¡Soul comerá el postre al lado de Blair! –Pero lo que cambió el semblante de la chica, fue ver que el albino se mantenía tenso y sostenía una mirada seria que provoco a Blair alejar sus brazos del Evans.

- Supongo que tenemos que hablar un momento. –Soul se puso de pié tomando a Blair de la muñeca, haciéndole que lo acompañara.

Blair miraba preocupada la ancha espalda de su amigo aún sin saber el por qué se pudo comportar de otra manera. Soul se dirigió hasta la sala principal, en donde encontraron a Tsubaki regresar, pidiéndole estar allí un momento.

- S-Soul… ¿D-De qué quieres hablar? –Soul se sentó y se masajeó la sien.

- Dime… ¿Era necesario decir todo eso? –Blair lo miró desorientada. –Con la Rubia plana, ¿o ya te olvidaste de la incomodiad de tus palabras?

- Ah… eso… ¡Pero no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya! ¡Creo que el único quien olvidó algo eres tú, porque has olvidado la forma en que te trató hoy por la mañana!

- No es necesario que eleves la voz, me aturdes y escucho bien. –Suspiró. –Si, recuerdo su maltrato, pero tú estás olvidando que no soy ni tu hermano menor ni nadie indefenso, puedo valerme por mí mismo así que podrías dejar esas escenas indeseadas para otra ocasión.

- … -Blair infló los cachetes en un puchero y desvió la mirada. –Bien, si no necesitas mi ayuda, entonces… -Blair se iba a retirar pero Soul la detuvo, nuevamente tomándola de la muñeca.

- No quiero que te molestes, pero solo quiero que sepas que puedo cuidarme por mí mismo… -La chica suspiró cansinamente.

- Bien, pero quédate seguro que esa niña no me agrada para nada, si soy molesta con ella no es por ti, es por mí misma. –Soul sonrió divertido y se puso de pié.

- Lo sé, ¿crees que te detendría a hacer eso? Solo modérate enfrente de los demás…

- Trataré. –Finalizó Blair con una sonrisa juguetona que sacó otra al albino.

En eso, el timbrado de un celular les llamó la atención pero por sobre todo, la sorpresa de que se trataba del celular de Kid, que dejó cargando y lo olvidó por completo. Soul y Blair se miraron y fueron a buscar el teléfono, aunque al llegar junto a él, Liz ya había contestado.

- ¿Hola? –El rostro apacible de Liz cambió a uno de total sorpresa y terror cuando los segundos iban transcurriendo.

- ¿Hermana, qué ocurre? –Patti comenzaba a preocuparse, pero ella quedó petrificada oyendo todo lo que la voz de la otra línea le decía. A juzgar por el rostro de la Thompson, no era nada bueno.

* * *

La noche era un hecho pero su belleza silenciosa era una afirmación que provocaba a Maka el querer salir del auto para recorrer el resto de la noche, apreciando todo a su alrededor, mirar las estrellas tendida en el pasto mientras oía a los grillos y el rocío la empapaba de a poco. Aunque claro que esas cosas no se podía dar estando presente un magnate atractivo cuya labor era ser un excelente abogado. Suspiró.

- ¿Sucede algo? –La voz del magnate atractivo la despertó, provocándole un respingo.

- E-Eh, no, nada… -Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana polarizada en donde apreciaba la belleza a su alrededor. –Dime… ¿Podría abrir la ventana?

- Claro… -El vidrio se bajó y la brisa en mezcla con la velocidad fueron los que recibieron a Maka, sacándole una sonrisa encantadora. –Qué pequeñas cosas te hacen feliz.

- Pues… Si. –la rubia se ruborizó por aquel comentario.

- No te lo tomes a mal, como lo haría Liz… Qué mujer… -Lo último dijo en un tono molesto pero pronto una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. –Sigue siendo tan molesta como siempre…

- … -Fue en ese preciso momento en que tuvo el impulso de preguntar a cerca del problema entre ambos. –Kid… -Pero el timbrado de su celular se acostumbró a cortarle la inspiración. Maka maldijo en su interior a su padre, suponiendo que fuese él quien la estaba apresurando, pero al ver el número en su pantalla y caer en cuenta que era la reina de roma, no supo si sorprenderse o regañarla. –Liz, ¿sucede al…? –No pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que la Thompson echó a hablar de inmediato, pero lo que más le sorprendió a la dueña del celular era oír la voz de su prima con cierto quebrajo, como si fuese a romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

- _Pásame con Kid, pronto… -_La forma en que lo dijo era una orden que por más que quisieses, no podías ir en contra de ello.

- Kid… -Maka alejó el teléfono de su oído para extenderlo al azabache, quien comenzaba a preocuparse por tanto silencio. Tomó el aparato y lo acercó a su oído quedando también sorprendido por el tono de voz de la que acostumbraba a ser una fortaleza impenetrable.

- ¿Liz? ¿Qué…? –La forma de conducir del Shinigami era normal hasta que la noticia con mayor peso provocó un descontrol en él.

- ¡Kid, semáforo! –La alterada voz de Maka hizo que el chico reaccionara y pisase el freno con todo el estrés que se le estaba acumulando, llevando por delante a ambos gracias a la gravedad; en eso, un camión que llevaba combustible pasó frente a ellos, haciendo que el alma regresase a ellos con ansiedad y la pregunta de "si fuese un segundo más tarde…" los llenó de miedo de saber la pregunta.

- Sí, estoy bien… -Contestó al teléfono Kid. -¿En dónde está ahora?… Bien… Iré para allá. –Colgó la llamada y Maka no sabía si hablar o no, puesto que la voz de Liz ni la reacción de Kid, le daba una gran seguridad. –Maka… Te llevaré a casa…

- ¿Q-Qué pa…?

- Mi padre… -Los puños de Kid se cerraron fuertemente mientras sus ojos se oscurecían bajo su mechón recto. –Mi padre está hospitalizado… Tuvo un infarto y… -La voz le jugaba contraria, no podía aguantar más el sentimiento de culpa que llevaba dentro. –Demonios…

- Iremos juntos… -Kid la miró y ella descubrió aquel rostro aniñado aún en él, cuando por las noches el pequeño Kid mostraba su lado frágil ante la oscuridad. Maka sonrió fraternalmente y sin rastro alguno de falsedad, respondió. –Era en estos momentos en que sujetabas mi mano fuertemente y me pedías que no me vaya a casa… ¿Recuerdas? –Kid sonrió cerrando los ojos y volviendo su mirada al frente, retomó el rumbo.

- Bien, avísale a tu padre que no cree problemas porque llegues tarde. –Kid le tendió su celular para marcarle y pronto, Maka contactó con su padre, avisándole la situación actual, y éste no puso nada en contra, es más, también se alistó para ir junto a ellos. –Pregunta en qué hospital se encuentra. –Dijo Maka dirigiéndose al azabache.

- Hospital Central Death City. –Respondió sin quitar la vista del frente.

- Papá, se encuentra en el Hospital Central Death City… Gracias.

El trayecto continuó bajo la penumbrosa noche, a pesar de tener la diminuta luz de las calles, para él todo parecía sumado en una obscura tela negra. Tantas cosas le están pasando que ya no sabe si su vida sería buena para adaptarla a una novela y venderla con el fin de "Hey, ¿crees que tu vida es miserable? Lee este libro" y cosas como esas. Sus orbes dorados desviaron su atención hasta la pequeña rubia sentada junto a él, recordando lo que acabó de decir:

_«Era en estos momentos en que sujetabas mi mano fuertemente y me pedías que no me vaya a casa… ¿Recuerdas?»_

"Claro que lo recuerdo… Y ahora mismo, me siento como aquellas veces… Maka… Gracias." Pensó el peliazabache sonriendo para sí, mientras que Maka era ignorante de aquel agradecimiento. Pero lo que Kid ignoraba por parte suya, era que aquella frase "crees que tu vida es miserable" no era el único o mejor dicho, quizá no debería de decir aquello tan a la ligera, porque si Maka hubiera oído aquello, no hubiera estado del todo segura.

* * *

Elevó lentamente la copa entre sus dedos, hasta que su amplia sonrisa quedara deformada delante del líquido oscuro, mostrando aquella dentadura blanquecina que en esos momentos no era sentido de envidia, más bien podía colarse un escalofrío de miedo ante semejantes colmillos.

- Sería bastante cómico que toda esa alegría solo sea algo momentáneo… -Aquella voz que solo le causaba dolor de cabeza, apareció entre la obscuridad, haciendo que la sonrisa se disipara por un momento.

- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí… Medussa? –la rubia de cabello espinado inició sus pasos hacia su hermana mayor, mientras que su sonrisa hacía pensar cual de ambas daba más escalofríos.

- Y aún lo preguntas… ¿Quién crees que te ayudó a tener todo esto, Hermana? Hmp, qué arrogante de tu parte… -Arachne sonrió diminutamente mientras negaba con la cabeza y el silencio se iba esparciendo con sus risas disimuladas.

- Vaya que creí que eras más inteligente que esto… Veo que siempre estarás por debajo de mí. –Medussa ignoró aquello y se sentó cómodamente en el sillón cercano a donde yacía la mayor de las Gorgon. –Las noticias corren rápido por lo visto… ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- Shinigami teniendo un infarto a mitad de la noche, ¿cómo esperas que no lo sepa? Después de todo, se lo veía venir… -La azabache sirvió un poco del vino tinto a su hermana y se lo tendió.

- Sigues teniendo contacto con Stain, por lo visto… -Medussa sonrió y tomó la compa con su mano derecha. –Eres tan repulsiva en ocasiones…

- Habla quien ocasionó este pequeño percance al viejo Shinigami, ¿no? Ja, no hay duda que pertenecemos a la misma familia.

- Creo que eso es propio de familia… Aunque aún está en duda el por qué estás aquí… No creo que hayas roto la distancia solo para cerciorarte de quien fue la causante de aquel atentado, ¿o si?

- En realidad… Tenía una duda latente… -Ambas callaron, Medussa jugaba con el líquido en su copa mientras que Arachne la miraba fijo, quizá deduciendo lo que su hermana menor le podría decir. -¿Tú sabías lo de los Albarn?

- … -La de ojos oscuros permaneció en silencio un largo rato para luego decir. –No estaba realmente segura de ello, pero lo veía venir… ¿Spirit contactó a Kami?

- No estoy segura, no lo creo… Cómo he oído, solo se trasladó hasta aquí por su labor como abogado y su hija ingresará al Shibusen. –Hizo una pausa para beber su copa. –Conoces a Spirit, Arachne… Es un completo cobarde y sentimental que jamás daría la cara a su ex-esposa…

- No te confíes… Lo último que faltaría sería relajarse y que a lo último ambos supieran algo… -Medussa se puso de pié, dejando su copa sobre una mesa cercana a la salida, sin mirar a su hermana.

- Como sea… Chrona tiene contacto con la hija de Spirit, así que será fácil llegar hasta él o por lo menso saber acerca de lo que ocurre con esa familia… -Iba a salir por la puerta, cuando la voz de su hermana la detuvo.

- ¿Y qué hay de Stain? –Arachne buscaba los ojos de su hermana menor, pero ésta solo mostraba su espalda resguardada en ropa oscura y su cabellera rubia. –Tengo entendido que es un viejo amigo de Spirit… ¿Nunca pensaste qué—

- No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso… Yo no lo haré por tu hijo y su cercanía con la hija del viejo verde ese. Hasta luego… No te acostumbres a esta cercanía. –Ambas sonrieron a su manera tan escalofriante y la rubia dejó la habitación de inmediato. Arachne vio la silueta de su hermana, como cual serpiente, alejarse hasta el umbral de su hogar.

- Qué tierna… Pero parece que serás un estorbo, Hermanita… -La bella mujer de oscura presencia, bebió un sorbo de su copa y se puso de pié. –Supongo que no tengo que dar motivos de sospechas, y más cuando mi hijo debió de haberse enterado. Mos.

Pronto, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un sujeto alto de cabello canoso y bigote de igual color, cuyos ojos mostraban años y experiencia. Hizo una leve reverencia para informar su disponibilidad a la Dueña y Señora de la gigantesca mansión.

- Prepara el auto, Mos… Mi futuro difunto esposo, me espera… -El mayordomo salió de la habitación casi sin que se notara, dejándola nuevamente sola y con sus pensamientos a flote. –Arachne… -Se nombró a sí misma. -¿Es momento de mostrar las cartas sobre la mesa? –Hizo una pausa y tomó el resto de vino que tenía en su copa cristalina. –Supongo que primero debe de confirmarse mi primera victoria. Así que… Shinigami, no me la hagas más difícil…

* * *

Tanto Maka con Kid tomaron asiento en el piso donde se encontraba Shinigami. Llegaron al hospital tan pronto como el joven abogado pudo conducir con aquella preocupación carcomiéndolo por dentro, sin mencionar que la culpa le resultaba muy molesta en esos momentos. En cuanto llegaron, fueron directo a las secretarias de emergencias para solicitar la ubicación del padre del chico, y sentados a puertas en donde su padre luchaba por su vida, ambos jóvenes se mantenían en silencio sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Por parte de Kid, aún le resultaba algo difícil de creer que por la tarde su padre haya estado tan bien y ahora tuviese que estar sometido por médicos dentro de una sala tan deprimente como lo era la de Terapia Intermedia.

Mientras que Maka no sabía qué decir porque todas las ideas que tenía en la cabeza parecían salidas de un libro infantil para colorear. Nunca tuvo ese tacto consolador con las personas, estaba acostumbrada a recibirlos que empezó a adiarlos, así que casi nunca los puso en práctica. Si hubiera sabido que sería útil para esos momentos, habría recordado almacenarlos en su mente.

Maka vio como Kid juntaba sus manos en puños mientras bajaba su cabeza de forma estresada, no lo culpaba, hasta donde ella conocía el único pariente con quien Kid tiene un contacto ameno y recibía un amor recíproco era él, su padre, pues de su madre no sabía mucho y no le daba mucha simpatía hablar de ella. La Albarn se sentía tan inútil en esos momentos, quería hacer algo pero lastimosamente sus capacidades eran diminutas. Hay veces en que daba la razón a aquella frase "No sigas tanto a la razón y haz lo que el corazón mande", pues fue en ese momento que por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, que hizo lo primero que sintió asertivo dentro suyo.

Se acercó lentamente hacia Kid y posó sus manos sobre las de él, mostrándose comprensiva ante él. El azabache levantó la mirada y vio los agudos ojos de Maka, con la timidez tatuados en ellos. El chico sonrió haciéndola sentir más segura.

- … ¿Sabes qué me duele más? –Maka lo miró seriamente. –Qué antes de irme a casa… Le dije unas cosas horribles… Me siento como un idiota…

- Escucha… No te recuerdo como un idiota, de seguro tuviste tus razones… O… Q-Quizá…

- Maka… Soy un idiota. –Hizo una pausa. –Pero gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor… -La chica sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Quieres decirme por qué piensas eso? –El azabache la miró instintivamente. –Oye, siempre fui buena sacando conclusiones… Y créeme que eso fue mejorando con el paso de los años. –Kid no pudo evitar echar una pequeña carcajada, aliviándola. Entonces, mirando al frente empezó a hablar.

- Recuerdas que nunca quise hablar de mi madre, ¿no? –La chica asintió. –Es porque desde pequeño la odiaba… Antes de que yo naciera se divorció de mi padre, dejándonos a nuestra suerte… Le quito casi todo a papá, según ella tuvo consideración con nosotros al dejarnos el viejo auto chatarra de papá, la casa en construcción y un poco de ropa… Enserio, no sé si hablaba en serio o tenía un muy mal gusto del humor.

- Vaya… Y yo que creía que mi padre era terrible…

- Así es… Desde que tengo uso de razón, soy muy unido a mi padre… Tú nos conoces, puedes afirmarlo si quieras… La verdad, la persona en quien más confiaba era en él…

- ¿Confiabas? –Kid se encogió de hombros, exhalando un suspiro.

- Si… Pues, nunca tuvimos la necesidad de ocultarnos nada, pero… Mi padre cambió… Me oculto algo que… Qué podría haber cambiado el presente… Me molestó tanto el saber que me mintió todo este tiempo, que le dije una sarta de cosas dolorosas, hasta llegué a compararlo con mi madre, fue lo que más le dolió, porque sabe que la odio…

- Kid… Aquello que tu padre te ocultó… -Maka tragó saliva dificultosamente. -¿Tiene que ver con…Liz?

El chico se la quedó mirando, preguntándose varias cosas que para Maka solo se trataba de una sola pregunta "¿Cómo lo supo?" o algo referente a ello, ya que como ella misma le había dicho, era buena sacando conclusiones con tan pocos datos, y tenía que dar crédito a su comportamiento tan nervioso frente a su prima como también a la extraña conversación que tuvieron Shinigami con Liz, la otra vez que se encontraron, cuando ella junto con Patti fueron a buscarla de su entrevista con el padre de Kid. No había duda que dio con el clavo, porque la forma en que Kid la miraba, era una certeza absoluta.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Bien, hemos llegado al final del capítulo de hoy… Estoy muy feliz de volver al aire con ustedes y de que haya podido actualizar en horario establecido, enserio, también les agradezco mucho que me disculparan por tardarme tanto la vez anterior, pero como les había explicado mi situación, me fue muy difícil.

Yendo hacia lo que tratamos aquí, ¿cómo les pareció el capi de hoy? ¡Estuvo bien, mal, puedo mejorar, me dan ideas? Pero lo importante sería… ¿Cómo les pareció el pasado de Kid? Sé que no rebeló con mucha profundidad, pero descuiden, que es tan solo el inicio…

El personaje de la semana pasada fue él, Death the Kid, por lo que me centré más en él… Pero con los últimos reviews me dieron a entender que su personaje elegido para la siguiente semana será SOUL EATER EVANS, así que los siguientes capítulos tendrán un alto contenido en Soulidad y su manera tan Cool de ser, sin mencionar que habrá un poco de Wess metido en el tema.

Y me despido agradeciéndoles por todos sus comentarios que me hacen muy muy muy feliz, y las invito a que dejen uno nuevo para éste último capítulo, diciéndome todo lo que esperan para el siguiente‼! :D Qué tenga un hermoso inicio de semana! Me despido deseándoles lo mejor!

Hasta otra! :3

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

**Mumi Evans Elric:** Holaa! Gracias por tu comprensión y también por tu adorable review! :D Gracias enserio!~ Me alegra que mi actualización te haya alegrado tanto! Wii! y Jajajaja si, Gracias Chrona no hubo derramamiento de sangre! Rayos xDDD Si, el capítulo estuvo muy gracioso, me encantó escribirlo… La verdad que las ideas que no corrían hace meses, volvieron así que ¡Viva! Jajaja Yo soy como un gato en el agua xDDD así que Soul, ¡No estás solo! Jajajaja Todos se la pasaron con la bronca, así como ping pong xD incluso el capítulo de hoy, y creo que eso continuará! Jaja Liz es de esas que no puedes poner "Vieja y Años" en una misma oración y más cuando van dirigidas a ella, qué problemática! Jaja Vaya, enserio fue un capi muy loco para variar. Si, en este capi, partiendo de tu petición se explicó el por qué tanto Kid como Shinigami-sama odian tanto a Arachne juaz! Pero lo peor viene después D: No te preocupes, amo los reviews largos! Wii Me levantaste el ánimo, por tu review y por ser la primera en comentar! Graciaaas!~ Hasta otra! :3**Kmi nyan:** ¡Bienvenida! :D *se oyen aplausos* jajaja Sabes, me encantó el detalle de que dejaras un review con cada capítulo, MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D jajaja Y esta respuesta será la más larga porque responderé a todos tus reviews! Gracias nuevamente! :3

- **Cap1:** Enserio te pareció así de bueno? Vaya! Me haces muy feliz, Kmi-san! :D jajajaja Gracias por tu comentario, Yeeei!~

- **Cap2:** Si, digamos que no recordó mucho su rostro, pues fue con un choque la primera vez que la vio así que mucho no se recordará porque como se trataba de una persona desconocida, que a diferencia de Maka ella lo recuerda por parecerse mucho a Soul, él casi ni la recuerda. Gracias por tu comentario, nos leeremos!

- **Cap3:** Si, Wes era el verdadero responsable de que Maka tuviera semejante fobia al inocente de Soul, mira como irán poniéndose las cosas :D

- **Cap4:** Vaya, Muchas Gracias! La verdad que siempre me pareció aburrido que solo se centrara en los prota, me gusta que sean como las series norteamericanas, que vaaaayan deambulando por todos los personajes y sus distintos problemas personales, eso vuelve más llamativa la historia, o eso es lo que a mí me parece, claro! :D Enserio? Wii… Amo los libros de Claudia Gray, me identifico mucho con ella! Wiii! :D Ahora estoy buscando el tecer libro que pediré por mi cumpleaños! Wiii :3

- **Cap5:** Jajajaja Si, creeme que BlackStar no le podía dar mejor nombre a Maka que "chica problema" pues creeme que siempre sucede algo extraño xD

- **Cap6:** Si, es una de las cosas que más me impactan, que el chico que te guste te haya seducido de esa manera y todo haya terminado así… Triste, pero al conocer como sucedieron las cosas, creo que odiarás a Wes D:

- **Cap7:** Muchas gracias! :D Me hace muy feliz todos los halagos que me haces! :3 jajaja si, muchas preguntas, pero para eso tienes que seguir leyendo, descuida que más adelante aparecerá nuevamente Wess entre estas páginas, ya veremos que hace.

- **Cap8:** Wiii! Muchas gracias! Jajajaja no sabía que era tan buena mi historia, :3 BlackStar empezará a sentirse solo y ya veremos cómo reacciona, creeme que es de esos tipos que "si tocas mis cosas, te MATO" y cosas así, así que Mifune aún no se topó con el "mono azul", lo que le espera xD Stain es un capo, lo amo! Jajaja Luego volverá a aparecer y hará de las suyas igual! :P Soul podrá ser un cabezota pero en detalles nadie le supera lol

- **Cap9:** Si, Cuando Soul se entere de eso… Te sorprenderé con eso :P no será lo que nadie imagina jajaja Si, como dije, BlackStar se sentirá un poco acaparado, y eso es uno de los pecados más graves que uno puede cometer! Jajajajaja Muchísimas Gracias! Me hace muy feliz saber eso! :D Yo sigo aprendiendo de otros autores, así que no soy tan buena :3 Pero gracias!

- **Cap10:** Jajajaja Si, aunque muchas no lo sabían, tenía que ser o Soul o Kid porque siempre se le presentan a ella de esa manera, muy extraña xD pero creo que optaría por Kid ya que no puede solo basarse en Soul, terminarían aburriéndose entre ambos xD

- **Cap11:** Gracias por tu comentario y por sugerir a tu personaje de la semana. Si, Wes está ingrigando mucho últimamente! Enserio lo soñaste? Vayaa! Jajajaja que Cool! lml tranqui, cada dos semanas actualizaré Dios mediante! :D así que puede que tu sueño se vuelva realidad!

- **Cap12&13:** Jajajaja si, soy mala! Las he dejado en la mejor parte muajajajaa xDDDD qué se va hacer, eso hace más adictivo la historia! lol Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, tranqui cada 15 días actualizaré! :D así que no desesperes jajajaja Qué tengas una linda jornada! :D

**Maka Eater:** Hola! Muchas Gracias por tu comentario, me ha encantado tanto! En especial por tu Apoyo virtuaaal! :3 Gracias! Maka se comportó grosera con él, pero lo bueno fue que se retractó al menos mentalmente, fue gracioso.. Sinceramente, a quien admiro mucho es a Chrona y a Patti! A Chrona por tener tan hermoso carácter y a Patti por… Convivir con Liz, jajajajaj si eso le hizo a Maka, no quiero saber los traumas que podría conllevar la pobre Patti dentro suyo! Jajajaja Todo parecía salirle mal a la pobre de Maka, incluso su cita con Kid… No tranquila, que Liz solo dijo eso de mentira, aunque su intención sea esa, ella no es que lo desea mucho xD Me costó mucho decidir si Arachne fuese o no la madre de Kid, pero me pareció una correcta elección porque al fin y al cabo, tiene que haber una hija de puta también en la historia de Kid y de Liz, xD Soul por poco no babeó por Maka, pero al recordar que era ella, jajajaja otra reacción! xD Jajajajaja Actaualizaré dentro de unas dos semanas, estate atenta jeje Gracias nuevamente y nos seguiremos leyendo!**Kasumi Keiko 11:** Lo leíste en un semana? Vaya, es cosa de estar orgullosa! :D Te felicito! :3 jajaja tú también eres vícitima de tu madre, pues somos dos! xD Jajajajaj Liz Rulez! Definitivamente! Jajajaja Sorry, pero se vuelve más divertido de esta manera porque lo bueno se hace esperar :3 Perfecto, va ganando Soul! Wii! Así que para el próximo capítulo es probable que sea él, el personaje de la semana! :3 Perfecto, lo anotaré igual, *Maru lo anota en su agenda* porque eres una de las constantes lectoras, no puedo olvidar tu cumple! Aunque sea un mail te dejaré el año que entra! :3 jejejeje Gracias por tu comentario y actualizaré dentro de dos semanas! Hasta otra! :3**Sliper Moon:** Buenaaas! Bienvenida! :D Gracias por dejarme un comentario, jajaja si la situación de Maka y Soul es muy jodida porque como se dice del odio al amor hay un solo paso xD ya verás las verdaderas razones por las que Liz quiere enganchar a ambos, pero creeme que le será un poco difícil porque ni ella querrá hacerlo lol Graciaas nuevamente, actualizaré cada 2 semanas así que atenta, bien? Jajajaja Saludos y buena semana! :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BlueSpringJeagerJaques


	14. Chapter 15

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)**

Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto.

No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)

Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso.

* * *

_«Aún tenía en la garganta aquel sabor de soledad que saboreé al verte partir, parecía que aquella inocencia y alegría infantil, desapareció contigo, aquella tarde de otoño. Muchas veces me pregunto, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si lograba detenerte? O tan solo si hubieses recibido mi carta…_

_No creo que mucho, después de todo, éramos niños aún y ¿Cómo saber si lo que sentía en esos momentos era amor verdadero? Pero como sea, las cosas siguieron su curso, tú te fuiste sin saber mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti, quedamos como 'mejores amigos' y eso fue desvaneciéndose hasta ahogarse con los recuerdos._

_Al marcharte, toda la felicidad que viví junto a ti, se fueron quedándome nuevamente solo y como había empezado todo, después de la separación de mis padres, sin sonrisas, serio y bastante cerrado para ser un chico de doce años. Pero nunca estaré más de acuerdo con esta frase: 'Las cosas suceden por algún motivo' y es así como continuó mi vida sin ti._

_Seguí amándote como cual amor bueno de niño, recordante con cada libro que abriera, tu recuerdo me invadía. Olvidé a todos para no olvidarte a ti, pero recuerdo muy bien a aquella rubiecita que me sacó de nuevo de mi oscuridad…_

─ _¿Qué demonios? ¡Madura, idiota! –Y un fuerte puño se acentuó en mi rostro, lazándome al suelo; quedé desorbitado mirando el cielo. Aquel puño fue lo que me trajo a la vida nuevamente. -Das pena, ¿lo sabías?_

_Cuando me di cuenta, aquella rubia de cabello corto y ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, se encontraba consolando a la pecosa niña que se declaró a mí, y yo fui tan bastardo como rechazarla de la peor manera. Sobé mi mejilla aún recuperándome del shock y busqué a la prepotente rubia._

_Esa niña de doce años, tenía la apariencia de una dulce señorita y la fuerza de todo un brabucón. Sonreí para mí mismo y me di cuenta de que solo faltaba aquel puño para traerme de vuelta a la realidad. Me puse de pié y caminé hacia ella._

─ _Ja, ¿regresas por más? –Iba a implantar en mí otro de sus feroces puños, pero fui lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlo antes de que me golpeara._

_La chica se mostró sorprendida pero cambió su semblante rápido, para no ser descubierta; preparó su pierna y casi me patea, pero nuevamente la detuve y pronto perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y arrastrándome a mí con ella._

─ _¡Maldito! ¡Suéltame! ¡AAAH!_

_Ese día fue el más doloroso y el mejor de todos los que alguna vez tuve, desde que ella se fue de la ciudad. Gracias a la crianza que tuve debido a mis constantes desmayos, nunca había experimentado muchas cosas con otros niños de mi edad. Pero ese día, todo lo que en mi corta vida no había sentido, se mesclaron constantemente con su llegada…»_

* * *

_«─ Kid, yo… -Su mirada parecía avergonzada, su sonrojo la delataba; algo había hecho._

─ _Adivinaré… Nuevamente has escapado de tu casa por alguna discusión con tu madre, ¿no? –La chica infló lo cachetes molesta mientras yo sonreía divertido. Liz era muy explosiva desde pequeña, y eso no se le quitó teniendo igual 15 años, tampoco se callaría tan fácilmente ante nadie, incluso su propia madre._

─ _S-Si… Si solo me molestarás con eso… E-Entonces, yo…_

─ _No tienes otro lugar a donde ir, Liz. Así que trágate el orgullo mientras yo disfruto diciéndote tus defectos… -Dije con tono autosuficiente haciendo que ella cabreara y me golpeara en el pecho, haciéndome caer de espaldas sobre mi cama._

_Sin más, Liz entró a mi habitación desde la ventana. No era algo raro, siempre que ocurría eso iba a mi casa y tocando mi ventana, entraba por ella para pasar la noche al menos bajo un techo protector. Me repuse del golpe y me puse de pié, era gracioso ver a Liz llegar a casa de esa manera, como si de un pequeño perro abandonado se tratase, temblando de frío, mojado por el sereno y buscando aunque sea una manta vieja con la cual taparse._

_Ella no dijo nada así que solo suspiré para ir hacia mi armario y tenderle una toalla. Ella me miró simplemente y luego sonrió._

─ _¿Enserio se hizo tanta costumbre? –Preguntó divertida ella mientras se secaba el pelo._

─ _Tanto como para decirte que te negarás en dormir en mi cama mientras yo duermo en el sofá, pero terminarás rendida y yo te cargaré hasta la cama… Si, creo que si se volvió costumbre._

_Ambos nos miramos por un momento y sonreímos para luego echar en carcajadas que poco duraron, al recordar que mi padre "no sabía" que ella estaba ahí. Si, tenerla en casa era tanta costumbre para todos…»_

* * *

_«El silencio reinó entre ambos mientras que la lluvia golpeaba la ventana de mi auto. Recuerdo que esa vez, le había comentado a cerca de mi compromiso con la hija de un socio de mi madre. Era algo incómodo hablar de eso con la chica que te gusta, pero ella insistió mucho en que quería saber el motivo que me tenía preocupado, pero cuando se lo dije, parecía muy afectada._

─ _Y… -La voz de Liz se oyó entonces. -¿Tú quieres casarte?_

_Aquella pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, y se lo hice saber por medio de mi semblante sorprendido._

─ _Yo sé que… -Habló nuevamente. –Eres muy maduro, Kid… Sabrás que hacer… -Parecía que le costaba decir todo eso, porque veía como tensaba los músculos de sus brazos. –Y no importa lo que elijas… -Fue la primera vez en todo el tiempo en que estuvimos dentro del auto, en que me miró directamente a los ojos y pude ver su determinación, aquella que tanto amo. –Yo te apoyaré en todo…_

_Ese día no sabía si reír o llorar, porque que ella me esté diciendo eso, quiere decir que no intervendrá en nada… Algo que no iba con la Liz que conocía. En caso contrario, ella se tornaría prepotente en lo que respecta el tema y me daría fuerzas para negarme a la decisión de mi Madre; pero esta reacción era la que menos había esperado en ella._

─ _Liz… -Dije bajando la mirada, haciendo que mi flequillo diese sombra a mi rostro, preocupándola. Aunque más bien, lo que intentaba de hacer, era ocultar mi sonrojo por lo que iba a decir a continuación. -¡Sé mi novia!_

_El silencio que reinó a continuación, hizo que desease que Liz sea sorda y ciega, para no leer mis labios…Y yo, Autista o mudo para no haber dicho aquello. Ella me miró seriamente y empezó a reír haciendo que el sonrojo en mi cara, no hiciese otra cosa que no sea, empeorar._

─ _¡Deja de reírte! ¡Es un excelente plan para frustrar la decisión de mi madre! –Exigí molesto pero luego ella, tratando de no ahogarse entre carcajadas, dijo:_

─ _¿Juras que con solo ser tu novia, se acabaría el problema? –Eso me hizo dudar, pero asentí. –Vaya… Arachne no es mi madre, pero con lo poco que la conozco te aseguraría que ella no dejaría que algo así la detuviera… Recuerda, es tu madre._

─ _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Dije molesto por la indirecta._

─ _Está bien… -Su voz rompió el silencio que se anidó seguidamente aunque lo que acabó de decir, fue lo que me sorprendió aún más. –Si no deseas casarte y quieres plantarte a tu madre de esa manera… Bien. Te ayudaré._

─ _Liz…_

─ _¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? "Cualquiera que sea tu decisión, yo te apoyaré en todo". –No reaccioné enseguida, la verdad, me tomó unos segudos al darme cuenta que tenía delante de mío a la mejor amiga del mundo. Gracias a mi cuerpo, quien motivado por la alegría que sentía, terminé abrazándola. Y gracias a eso, terminé sobándome el estómago…»_

* * *

_«La cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas, no sabía por qué había tomado tanto esa vez. Ah, ya lo recuerdo… Era la despedida para BlackStar y como cual simio se trata, tuvo que desperdiciar la mayoría del dinero en bebidas… Aunque claro, yo no hubiera bebido o más bien, no me hubiese excedido con la bebida de no ser por culpa de Liz, nuevamente. Esa chica me saca de quicio._

─ _Vamosh… Eengo shueño, e...engo frío y me esto po caer borrasha… -Decía Liz recostándose por mi auto mientras yo trataba de que mi cabeza no explotara por el dolor que sentía mientras buscaba las llaves de mi coche._

─ _Demonios… Serías de mucha ayuda si te callaras…-Dije molesto sin elevar la voz, también tambaleándome._

─ _E-Etto… Kid-kun…-La voz de Tsubaki se oyó detrás, llamándoles la atención. –Si quieres puedes guardar tu auto en mi cochera… Hay espacios para un auto más… Y… Puedo llamarte un taxi… No sería conveniente que salieras así a conducir…_

_Surgieron dos dudas en mi mente en todo lo que Tsubaki había dicho… 1. ¿Hay espacios para un auto más? Eso quiere decir que habría aún más autos dentro de su cochera… Vaya, definitivamente estos orientales se forran en dinero… Y 2. ¿No sería conveniente que saliera así a conducir? Aquel "así" que apareció debió de ser un calificativo a mi estado etílico… ¿Tan mal me encontraba? Quizá no tanto, porque puedo recordarlo._

_Suspiré un momento y guardé mis manos en mis bolsillos, recobrando mi compostura de sobriedad, por más que el sonrojo en mis mejillas pudieran poner objeción alguna. Me aclaré la garganta y dije:_

─ _Bien… Te pediré ese favor, Tsubaki…_

─ _Bien, mientras el niño rico paga un taxi… Yo iré caminando hasta casa… Despertaré a Patti para irnos. -Dijo tratando de incorporarse pero solo se tambaleó tristemente para luego volver a sostenerse por el capot del auto. Tsubaki parecía muy preocupada y lo último que quería era que se sintiese aún más presionada, por lo que atiné a decir:_

_Liz, tu estado es peor que el mío así que también deberás de venir conmigo… Dudo que recuerdes el camino a tu propia casa… Además, no creo que tu madre te deje entrar en ese estado._

― _Cállate… -Dijo Liz sin otra utilería que usar en mi contra. Sabía que tenía razón. –Llamaré a Patti…_

_─ Liz-san… Si no te importa… ¿Por qué no dejas que Patti se quede a dormir en casa? Ya es tarde y no me gustaría despertarla… -Parecía imposible llevarle la contraria a la japonesa, y Liz, cuyo estado no era del todo favorable, no puso objeción._

_Una vez que el taxi había llegado, tanto Liz como yo lo abordamos con un poco de dificultad, aunque el tiempo en que pasamos dentro pareciera largo, aún me sigue pareciendo que ingresara a Liz al coche tardó aún más que el trayecto en sí. Al menos uno de los mantenía, aunque sea poca, la consciencia; más bien me alegra de recordarlo porque era gracioso ver como Liz iba quedándose poco a poco dormida, balanceándose a los costados y cabeceando una que otra vez, para luego tratar de reponerse y que no se notara nada. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a descender y golpear el vidrio de la ventana. Por alguna razón, aquello me tranquilizaba y hacía querer entregarme por completo a Morfeo. También debería de darle crédito a los Rolling que con su tema "Times waits for no one" me relajaba aún más y el asiento gastado del taxi pareciese ser un colchón de plumas silvestres._

_Nos bajamos del coche frente a mi casa, estaba claro que Liz pasaría la noche allí ya que no sería bueno que su madre la viera en ese estado. Me encargué de hacerle llegar un mensaje para que no se preocupara, no demasiado. Con mucho cuidado la ayudé a subir por las escaleras hacia la habitación de huéspedes y así dejarla descansar._

― _Kid… -La voz apagada de Liz rompió el silencio. -¿A dónde vamosh?_

― _A tu cama… Ahí dormirás bien… -Dije tratando de no tambalearme y caer con Liz a cuestas._

― _¿Me llevarásh a la cama? Ja… Sabía que teníash eshe lado oscuro… Lástima… Soy cane de ocho rancho, amigo…_

― _¿Eh? –Dije sin comprender. Aunque era sabido que Liz solía utilizar frases texanas de vez en cuando, aunque no quisiese hacerlo ya que para ella no está de moda aquello, aunque cuando uno está borracho, muchos de sus principios no existen._

― _Ya sabesh… No te haga el deshentendido… -Liz se abrazó más a mí y acercó sus labios a mi cuello; sentí su aliento por mí y mi sangre se heló. –Siempre quishiste tener... algo coomigo… ¿Nosh?_

― _L-Liz… ¿Qué demonios estás…? Bah…Estás borracha. –Entonces se detuvo abruptamente, llamándome la atención._

― _¿Quién está borrasha? Sabesh que dio la vedad… -Entonces sonrió con los ojos caídos del cansancio. –O creesh que poedesh sheguir aparentando ante mí… Veamosh, shi hago eshto… -Fue entonces que Liz se acercó aún más a mí y su rostro lo llevó directo a mi cuello, besándolo lentamente. Eché un pequeño gemido de sorpresa por lo que acabó de hacer, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? -¿Seguirásh negándolo, Kid?_

― _Liz, deja de hacer el ridículo… -Dije tratando de sonar serio, juntando las fuerzas que iban desaparenciendo, para así apartarla de mí; aunque ella no parecía estar del todo de acuerdo._

― _¿Ridículo? –Dio una carcajada y luego mirándome seria, me acorraló contra la pared y sin darme tiempo a decir algo en mi defensa, apresó mis labios con los suyos de una manera feroz, acrecentando la exitación que me causaba todo aquello. ¡No, no podía dejarme llevar en ese momento! ¡Ambos estábamos borrachos y no sería conveniente dejar que…! - ¿Qué pasha? –Dijo una vez se alejó y apegó su frente a mi pecho. -¿Tienesh miedo…? ¿De una shica…? Ja…_

― _No te tengo miedo… De lo que tengo miedo es que no…_

― _No poedash controlarlo, ¿nosh? –Alejó su rostro de mí y mirándome, negó cínicamente mientras apartaba unos mechones de mi frente. –En ocasiones deberíash… Dejarte llevar… No shiempre podrásh controlar las cosash como tú lo deshees, Kid… Así que aprende… -Se apegó a mí y yendo hacia mi oído susurro. –Kid… Te Amo…_

_Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, no._

_O mejor dicho, yo no debí de haberla besado entonces, no debí de apresar su cuerpo contra el mío por la pared, ni haber ingresado a la habitación de huéspedes con aquella consciencia muriendo por los suelos, donde fue quedando nuestra ropa y nuestro autocontrol. No debí de haberme acostado con ella en ese estado, pero a pesar de desear todo lo contrario, así sucedió. No se puede hacer más nada…»_

* * *

_«Corría a todo lo que mis piernas me daban. En cuanto lo supe, fui directo a la mansión de mi madre en donde yacía Liz. Quién sabe qué artimañas habrá utilizado mi madre, pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Entré a la sala de estar en la que se encontraban ambas mujeres tomando el té. Mis ojos se enfocaron en la figura de Liz, sorprendida al verme llegar de esa manera. La inspeccioné con la mirada, verificando que estuviera bien; mi mirada fue seguidamente hacia mi madre, mientras mi ceño se fruncía al instante._

― _Kid… -La oí pronunciar y en sus ojos vi la culpa anidada._

― _Liz, yo…_

― _Qué bueno que estés aquí, hijo… -Dijo la mayor en la sala dando un último sorbo a su taza, para luego dejarla sobre la mesa, a un lado suyo. –Espero que no te haya molestado que invitar a tu novia a tomar el té…_

― _Madre… -Dije reponiendo mi figura, mostrándome sobrio y con una mirada fría. -¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esta sorpresa?_

― _Quería conocer a mi futura nuera… Es encantadora. –No pude evitar acentuar mi ceño. Aquella mujer nunca diría algo como eso si no influyera en los motivos que terminen en su conveniencia._

_No se tardó mucho, así que cuando salimos con Liz de aquel lugar y subimos a mi auto, no dudé en preguntarle a cerca de lo que mi madre mudo haberle dicho. Ella se mantuvo un momento callada pero pronto respondió con tanta naturalidad que parecía mentira._

― _También me sonrprendí al recibir esta invitación suya, pero… Fue más sorprendente que solo quería hablar de temas triviales… -No le creí por más que pareciese la más sincera verdad, porque simplemente se trataba de mi madre. –No me mires así… Tampoco confío en ella, pero se portó muy bien… Incluso…_

― _¿Incluso…? –Inquirí preocupado._

― _Dijo que cancelaría el compromiso. –Aquello me tomó más que desprevenido, tanto que no me fijé que el semáforo ya daba en rojo y frené tan de golpe, casi terminamos como patatas estrelladas contra el parabrisas._

― _¿Cómo? –Dije sin creérmelo aún. Ella me miró y acercándose hasta mí, besó dulcemente mis labios. ¿Cómo podía aquello cambiar mi humor de un momento para otro? Lo que sí, era que lo hizo. Cambió mi mal humor en sonrojos y sonrisas, aunque las bocinadas que recibí luego tampoco afectó en la sonrisa que me dejó en los labios._

_Pero aquello solo resultó ser una bandita sobre una herida profunda pero pequeña, a la luz de los ojos…»_

* * *

_«― Liz… ¿A-A qué viene todo esto? –Formulé anodado al oír lo que acabó de decir._

―… _-Ella no respondió, solo permaneció en silencio._

― _¡Respóndeme! –Inquirí nervioso y elevando la voz, ella se negó aún más a mirarme. No podía comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_¿Cómo que Liz…? No era posible… ¡Liz jamás sería capaz de mentirme de esa manera!_

― _¿Ahora no tienes lengua para hablar? –La voz molesta de mi madre hizo aún más tensa la situación. Le dediqué una mirada de desprecio por intervenir. Sinceramente, era muy humillante tener como testigos a mis padres con todo el desastre que estaba ocurriendo._

― _Liz, respon—_

― _Kid, yo… -Suspiró. –Sí, te mentí… Acepté seguir la corriente de ser tu novia… Por motivos personales… Tenía planeado casarme contigo y usar el dinero que me pertenecería para… p-para…_

― _Cállate. –Dije sin desear oírla, no quería creer que todo lo que mi madre me había dicho era cierto._

― _Ella solo te veía por el dinero que posees… ¿Por qué no dices simplemente eso, querida?_

― _Arachne, por favor. –Dijo mi padre por primera vez en lo que concierne aquella reunión._

― _P-Pero entonces… Aquel robo a mi cuenta… T-Tú…_

―… _-Liz calló. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía._

― _Liz, tú… ¡¿Estás diciendo que todo el embrollo que tuve con la familia de Tsubaki fue por TÚ CULPA? –Liz comenzaba a temblar de impotencia, pero no me importaba. Aquello era demasiado. No podía creer que enserio haya sido ella la culpable de toda la discordia que había surgido entre la familia Nakatsukasa y la mía. –Por un descuido mío… Terminaste traicionando mi confianza…_

― _K-Kid, yo…_

― _¡Cállate! –Mi furiosa voz la congeló al igual que a los demás en la sala, hasta a mí mismo me sorprendía oírme de esa manera. –S-Solo… Cállate… y sal de aquí… -Al ver que no se movía, volví a decir en tono iracundo. -¡Vete! –Ella me miró a los ojos por un segundo y pude ver aquellos orbes azules derrumbarse en lágrimas. No tardó en salir pero antes, había movido los labios en un…_

'_Lo siento, Kid…'_

_Ese día fue el más duro de toda mi vida, había sido traicionado por la persona a quien más amaba en ese mundo. Pero a pesar de la rabia que tenía dentro, no podía odiarla, no podía…»_

* * *

Maka veía a Kid muy preocupada, desde hace un buen rato había mantenido una mirada distante, con los ojos puestos en la nada, como si estuviese haciendo un recorrido por toda su memoria. Se ponía en su lugar y sabía que no era nada fácil. Por más que su padre sea un bastardo, ella no podría haber salido delante de no haber sido por él, así que podía sentir aunque sea un poco de aquel sabor tan desagradable que le dejaba la soledad recorriendo por sus rincones. Desvió sus verdes orbes hasta el azabache al lado suyo, con cierta vergüenza. Odiaba no ser de ayuda, por lo que se cuestionaba interiormente alguna forma para animarlo.

"Vamos, Maka… ¿Qué esperas para decir algo productivo y ayudarlo? ¡Es tu amigo y ¿no tienes nada bueno para aportar? ¡Demonios! …"

- Maka… -La voz de Kid la despertó de su reproche mental. Lo miró rápidamente aunque él seguía viendo a la nada. –Dime… Liz… -Ahora las cosas le parecían más extrañas e incómodas. -…Disculpa.

- …¿P-Por qué? –Fue lo único que pudo decir y pronto se arrepintió, ya que aquello demandaba una aclaración y de seguro eso era lo que Kid no quería dar. –Perdona mi… Indiscreción. –Hizo una pausa. –De seguro Liz vendrá pronto, ¿no? Haa… -Echó un suspiro. –Disculpa, no sé que decir en estos momentos… ¿Sabes, Liz es muy buena para consolar? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no es buena en eso porque siempre sale con algo de ella o cosas así que te hace reír y terminas por olvidar lo que te dolía… -Maka empezó a reír disimuladamente al recordar cuando ella le había contado sobre su pasado a sus dos primas y Liz trató de consolarla.

Maka no se fijaba en como Kid la miraba, con un rostro más calmado y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Cuando Maka regresó su rostro hasta él, se dio cuenta de ello y no tuvo otra reacción que no sea el de enrojecer sus mejillas, pensando que algo ridículo acabó de decir, o quizá el nombrar a Liz haya estado de más.

- Pe-Perdón, Kid… Creo que metí la pata… E-Emh… -Se puso de pié. –M-Mejor traeré algo… para… ¿tomar? ¡Si, es bueno tomar algo en estos momentos…! Y-Yo… -Maka comenzaba a tartamudear a causa de los nervios que sentía y eso le parecía muy enternecedor al abogado, quien al ver que Maka se puso de pié, la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca de manera dulce, poniéndola en apuros.

- No tienes que sentirte mal, Maka… -Fue lo que dijo para ponerse también de pié. –Gracias, no has metido la pata en absoluto… Al contrario, me has sacado varias sonrisas en el trayecto de éste percanse. –Maka miró el suelo en ese momento.

- Kid, yo… Y-Yo sé que ocurrió algo entre Liz y tú… Por eso, y-yo…

- Tienes razón. Ocurrió algo hace tres años, pero ya pasó… No siento mucho aquel suceso a estas alturas, así que no tienes que disculparte por si la hayas mencionado… -Hizo una pausa y sonriendo, la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla. –Gracias por estar aquí.

Maka no sabía que ocurría, solo sentía el pecho de Kid por el de ella, y los latidos de ambos casi armónicamente. Aquel aroma que reconoció como un fino Pacco Rabane, proveniente de él con ese toque tan suyo, la sedaban de inmediato y cuándo se dio cuenta, se encontraba tratando de que sus finos y cortos brazos puedan rodear la cintura del muchacho. ¿En qué momento su cuerpo se encontraba correspondiendo por sí solo al abrazo del muchacho? No lo sabía. Solo podía apreciar el techo debido a que el hombro del chico, donde su rostro descansaba, era muy alto comparado a ella. Cerró los ojos y sus latidos acelerados la delataron: estaba disfrutando de aquel momento, más que como una amiga que vino a dar apoyo moral a su amigo, cuyo padre yacía en terapia, luchando por su vida.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato al meditar aquello y cuando trató de zafarse de él, las puertas de aquella sala se abrieron estrepitosamente dando con el albino con quien no se llevaba muy bien, y esa vez parecía ser lo mismo. Aunque algo había diferente esa vez; sus ojos mostraban cierto rencor a ambos jóvenes quienes yacían abrazados hace un momento atrás y ahora, miraban al recién llegado.

- Soul… -Dijo Kid de forma sorpresiva y con una sonrisa tranquila al verlo allí.

- ¿Cómo está tu padre? –fue lo primero que dijo con una voz seria. Maka era la primera vez que lo veía así y sintió algo en el pecho, algo semejante a la culpa, pero no entendía por qué.

- Aún no tenemos noticias de los médicos… -Fue lo que dijo volviéndose a sentar. –¿Viniste solo?

- … -Soul dudó en responder, miró al suelo y respondió. –Sí, solo yo.

Kid se le quedó viendo de manera seria, Maka no entendió aquello así que solo decidió mirar a otra parte.

- Bien… -La voz de Kid rompió de nuevo el silencio. –El sueño me está venciendo… Iré por un poco de café, ¿quieren? –Maka negó con una sonrisa mientras que Soul, quien yacía recostado por la pared, solo hizo un gesto con la mano.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta, la presencia del azabache ya no estaba, se marchó silenciosamente. Y al igual que su ausencia, ambos permanecieron así, silenciosos, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

En lo que respectaba a Maka, los latidos aún parecían estar en una maratón dentro suyo, mientras se preguntaba por aquel abrazo y sobre sus pensamientos al respecto. Y al igual que ella, Soul se mantenía al margen con respecto a sus pensamientos, aunque por lo visto tenían mucho que ver con la rubia sentada en una de las hileras de sillas en aquella sala. El silencio no duró mucho, el albino se encargó de ello.

- ¿Hace cuanto conoces a Kid? –Maka pegó un respingo al oír su ronca voz llenando las cuatro paredes de aquel lugar.

- Desde hace mucho, ¿por qué? –La chica no tenía ganas de discutir, por lo que su voz era tranquila y serena, eso no fue acotado por el albino quien tampoco estaba en los ánimos suficientes, tras todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

- ¿Es verdad que tú y Kid tienen una ralación? –Maka se sorprendía aún más con las preguntas que iba formulando el albino.

- Te veo muy interesado en el tema… Pero no es de tu incumbencia. –Dijo simplemente para cruzar las piernas de manera cansina y mirar para otra dirección.

- Escucha… -Soul se incorporó y la miró. -Lo preguntaba para saber si tienes aunque sea idea de lo que Kid siente por Liz, tu prima. –Maka frunció el entreceño con brusquedad, sabía a donde llevaba aquella conversación y no le gustaba para nada ser el ícono de la "perra que arrebató el amor a su propia prima".

- Mira… -Maka no iba a tolerar nada de eso. Se puso de pié y mirando ferozmente al chico, dijo. -No estoy de humor para soportar tus objeciones con respecto a algo que no te incumbe… -El albino la miró detenidamente, atento a lo que Maka iba diciendo. – Si crees que me mortificaré por lo que puedas objetarme, descuida… No lo haré. Y si tuvieras un poco de madures te darías cuenta que no estás siendo más que la vieja chismosa del barrio. Con permiso. –Cruzó al lado de Soul de manera altiva, por más que poseyera el rostro de su dolor, ella no se desdoblegaría ante nadie, y eso le incluía a su viva imagen.

- No me tomes por ese lado… -La voz de Soul volvió a sonar, pero ella no se detuvo. –Solo protejo a mis amigos… Si resultas ser un problema para ellos, olvídate de la paz entre ambos…

- ¿Cuándo se habló de ella? No la necesito. –Contestó sin más y salió así de aquella sala.

Mientras que Soul prevalecía con la mirada gacha, sentía como sus manos en forma de puños, temblaban de manera ansiosa; algo le traía un recuerdo, ese algo era aquella chica que a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones, esta vez mostraba una determinación propia de "esa" mujer. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y mirando a sus espaldas, por donde la chica había desaparecido, murmuró:

- No pensé… Qué hubiera alguien… Tan parecida a ti… Hmp, irónico. –Sonrió divertido.

* * *

La noche abrazaba la ciudad de Death City mientras que las estrellas actuaban de centinelas para quienes rondaban aún por las calles, como lo eran BlackStar, cargando a una dormida Patti y en compañía de Blair. Los chicos iban comentando a carcajadas todo lo que hacía mucho no sabían del otro. Blair disfrutaba de la presencia de BlackStar puesto que, su energía le transmitía más dinamismo que el de costumbre. Era también parecido a Patti, quien con su entusiasmo e inocencia, podían cambiarle el humor. En definitiva, ayudó que en su trayecto haya estado BlackStar, puesto que aquella chica, Maka Albarn le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca.

― Ey, BlackStar… -Llamó Blair caminando con las manos hacia atrás de forma inocente. Él la miró para saber qué quería. -¿Qué piensas sobre esa tal Maka?

El peliceleste sonrió ampliamente y dijo de inmediato:

― Es muy extraña… Parece molesta, pero me parece un tanto divertida… -Luego miró a la pelililacea. -¿Es que no te agrada, Blair?

― … -La chica calló por un momento y luego cambió la pregunta por otra. ― Es la segunda vez que la veo en el día y en toda mi vida… ¿Qué piensa Soul sobre ella? Debió de haberte dicho algo, supongo.

― Oh, preguntándole al MEJOR amigo de Soul sobre esa chica, ¿eh? –Sonrió ampliamente. -¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él directamente…? Sabes, nena… En todo lo que la gente ama de éste BIG-MAN es que es muy fiel cuando se trata de confin… confida… CON-FI-DEN-CIA-LI-DAD… ¡JA, NINGUNA PALABRA SE RESISTE AL GRAN BLACKSTAR!

Una gotita de sudor se resbaló por la frente de Blair, preguntándose si charlar con él sobre temas de esa índole, eran buena idea.

― Pero te daré mi SUPER punto de vista… Es una buena chica. Por más que Soul diga lo contrario o diga que es una completa chica rara, créeme que terminará encariñándose con ella. –Blair lo miraba atenta, aún sin poder aceptar lo que acabó de oír.

― ¿Encariñarte dices? –Dijo la chica en tono de burla. –Si, claro… El día en que Soul llegue a querer a esa "tablita", yo… -Calló al instante, puesto que vio a BlackStar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa?

― Huelo a un reto… Vamos, dime lo que harás en caso de que Soul quiera a esa "tablita" como la llamas tú…

― Pues… ¡Pues he de besar al primer tipo que vea delante de mí! –BlackStar echó a reir y luego atinó a decir.

― Entonces deseo ser yo a quien veas, porque terminarás besándome… ¡Soul se encariñará con ella, te lo aseguro! Y créeme cuando te digo… ¡El gran BlackStar nunca se equivoca cuando predice algo!

― Será la primera vez que lo hagas, entonces… -Dijo Blair cruzada de brazos. "Más te valga estar bromeando, porque… ¡No, Soul jamás se fijaría en alguien como _esa_!

― Entiendo como te sientes, Blair… -La chica lo miró sin comprender. –Es normal que te sientas… ¿cómo llamarlo? ¿Amenazada? Podría ser…

― ¿Amenazada, dices? Pff… ¿Cómo crees? ¿Por semejante escoba? Pero por favor… -Antes de que BlackStar la interrumpiera, dijo. –Será mejor que no eleves tanto la voz…Podrías despertar a Patti. Mira, se está moviendo…

― ¿Tú crees…? –y así prosiguieron hasta que llegaron al departamento de Blair en donde Patti también se quedaría hasta que su hermana regresara del hospital. BlackStar se despidió y Blair se mantuvo en silencio, aún pensativa con respecto a lo que habían hablado con su amigo.

― Eso no ocurrirá… -Dijo para sí misma.

* * *

Liz, al enterarse del estado de Shinigami, apresuró a todo el mundo para ir hacia el hospital en donde se encontraba. Soul se ofreció en llevarla, ya que ella no había traído su auto y era él el único con móvil. Estaba muy preocupada por el viejo hombre así que a todo dar, fueron en dirección al hospital. Soul nunca había visto así a la Thompson, así tan desesperada y nerviosa; preguntaron a una de las recepcionistas a cerca del hombre y cuando dijeron que estaba en terapia intensiva, parecía que Liz entró en corto.

Sin duda alguna, Soul era de los que tenían el concepto de mujer fuerte de Liz, pero ese día todo parecía ser solo una farsa, porque las lágrimas que derramó la mujer al oír aquello, lo perturbaron. Recordó que trató de calmarla pero era imposible, tenía leves escalofríos que la hacía temblar. Él aún poseía aquel nudo de garganta que sintió en ese momento al ver a Liz en ese estado; y para calmar un poco más a Liz fueron a buscar a Kid, quien ya debía de estar ahí.

Subieron las escaleras ya que el elevador estaba muy cargado y no era bueno tener a Liz entre tantas personas y en un espacio tan sofocante. Pero parecía que aquel sofoco no era tan problemático, como lo que vieron al llegar a puertas de la sala de espera, que gracias a sus ventanas de vidrio, fueron capaces de ver que adentro yacía tanto Kid como la molesta "novia" suya, abrazándose muy melosamente.

Desde que conoció a Kid, había conocido también a Liz y desde entonces sabía que entre ambos había algo, por mucho que lo pudiesen negar, o la forma tan diferentes de ser y actuar, ambos sentían algo muy profundo; pero el ver aquello lo perturbó, y más al pensar en cómo reaccionaría Liz con eso.

Quiso decir algo, pero ella se le adelantó diciendo que quería ir al baño, aunque estaba claro que aquella escena le trabajó mucho el cerebro.

Soul sintió una gran molestia ya que a causa de aquella muchacha tendría que alejar a sus amigos. Se mordió el labio inferior y entró de inmediato, fue allí entonces que la pareja se ceparó. No tuvo otro pensamiento pasándole por la cabeza, que el de "Kid… Maldito insensato…"

* * *

La brisa nocturna recorría los aposentos clínicos del hospital, susurrando baladas en silencio que la gente ignora; no es que quieran hacerlo, pero la preocupación que carcomían sus entrañas, les prohibían pensar en otra cosa que no sea su familiar internado dentro de aquel lugar de fachada atractiva y original, pero de interior frívolo y triste.

La texana de ojos azules yacía abrazando sus propias piernas, mientras hacía reposar sobre sus rodillas, su amplia frente. El hospital Central de Death City, era una de las instalaciones más costosas, famosas y atractivas en toda California; siempre se encontraba en el planeamiento de los guías de turismo, aunque más bien lo atractivo no se encontraba en entrar en las salas o ver a los enfermos; más bien, era la arquitectura que poseía y también el jardín botánico que posee. Así es, aquel hospital era propietario de muchas hectáreas que poseían una de las reservas ecológicas más famosas dentro de los Estados Unidos.

Y cuya reserva era en donde Elizabeth Thompson yacía acallando sus penas.

Gracias al horario que reinaba en esos momentos, el "jardicito" yacía cerrado al público y porque nadie se encontraba allí, era el lugar que Liz deseaba estar. Dio un suspiro más y levantando la cabeza por primera vez, miró el cielo encima de ella. Las estrellas no se comparaban a las que solía ver cuando estab en Texas, al ser solo una pequeña niña. Esas estrellas sí podían llamarse ser una, porque brillaban tanto y sus múltiples hermanas, adornaban el cielo y alumbraban la penumbra que ofrecía la noche.

Sonrió melancólicamente.

Lo que más recordaba en esos momentos y que oprimía con ansias su pecho, era la vez en que Shinigami le había enseñado las constelaciones. Fue esa la primera vez en que ella quedaba a dormir en la casa de Kid, cuando había discutido con su madre a causa de la futura miembro de la familia Thompson. Desde pequeña había admirado mucho al viejo hombre, siempre tan vivaz y divertido que parecía que nunca envejecería. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse ante el recuerdo del hombre y ocultó, una vez más, su rostro entre sus rodillas.

― ¿Aún te sigue gustando la constelación de leo? –Una voz detrás de ella, la alarmó, haciendo que pegara un respingo y girara el rostro, lo suficiente como para ver que se trataba de Kid. El chico no la miraba, más bien se encontraba entretenido viendo el cielo.

―… ¿Por qué…?

― ¡Oh! ¡Lo encontré! –Interrumpió Kid con su alarido al ver la constelación de Escorpio. Liz lo miró por un momento, deleintandose con la sonrisa infantil que tenía en los labios. Era muy raro ver aquella sonrisa en él, aunque estaba claro que cuando se trata sobre algo que le parezca 'Simétrico' pues… Podrías ver el otro lado que Death the Kid oculta muchas veces. –Oh… Y allí está la 'Cruz del Sur'… Cómo aborrezco esa constelación… -Dijo volviendo su rostro serio y con una mueca de desagrado.

― ¿Por qué no estás en la sala de espera, Kid? –Preguntó Liz volviendo su vista al frente.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo en lugar de entrar allí? –Hubo un molesto silencio seguidamente, Liz no tenía escapatoria ante aquello. Ni siquiera sabía por qué no entró de una buena vez. –Mientras piensas en la respuesta, me sentaré un rato… -Dijo mientras lo hacía, quedando al lado de ella. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Liz?

― Ya lo haces… -Dijo ella sin gracia.

― Entonces… Te haré unas cinco preguntas… - La chica no lo miró

― ¿Qué te asegura que las responderé? –El chico ignoró aquello y fue por la primera pregunta.

― ¿Por qué dijiste que Maka era mi novia?

La texana calló por unos minutos, pensando bien lo que iba a decir.

― Solo quería que se adaptara rápido al grupo. –Finalizó secamente.

― Ya veo… -Hizo una pausa. –La segunda pregunta es… ¿Segura que no lo hiciste solo para que todos piensen que ambos habíamos superado el pasado? –La chica cerró los ojos y respondió.

―…No. Porque eso ya es historia del pasado, no tiene cabida en la importancia.

― Bien. La tercera es… ¿Por qué seguiste el rollo de mi madre con ese tema de la estafa de la familia Nakatsukasa…Hace tres años? –Los ojos de Liz se abrieron sorprendida y lo miraron con tal semblante. El sonrió de manera autosuficiente y respondió sin mirarla. –Te sorprende, ¿no? Mi padre me lo contó todo… Mientras que mi madre… Solo quería probar la inocencia de los Nakatsukasa… Entonces, Liz… ¿Por qué quisiste que todo eso pasara?

―…Yo… -La sangre se le heló y su corazón parecía que bombeaba a mil por hora. Todo el sacrificio que hizo esos tres años, se esfumó en un momento. –tú madre… -Kid cerró los ojos esperando a que ella terminara de hablar. –me amenazó esa tarde que me invitó a tomar el té… Puso en juego a mi familia y yo… Cedí.

"Ahora tiene más sentido todo…" –Pensó Kid para sus adentros.

― Lo siguiente es… ¿Por qué saliste corriendo en lugar de entrar a la sala en la que Maka y yo estábamos? –La rubia apretó sus puños y respondió.

― Cuando llegué… Y los vi abrazados… -Kid la miró detenidamente. –Creí que ya tenían una noticia sobre tu padre… y que esas eran malas… Me entró un miedo y no podría enfrentar saber la verdad… -Liz miraba al suelo, porque por más que sea cierto lo que estuviera diciendo, el motivo real por el cual salió de allí era otro. El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente y ella deseó alejarse de allí. –Voy a entrar.

En cuanto se puso de pié e iba a comenzar a andar, Kid la sujetó de la muñeca. El chico ya se encontraba de pié. Liz lo miró pero este tenía la mirada gacha.

― ¿Qué ocurre? –Inquirió por último Liz, perdiendo la paciencia.

― Falta que respondas a mi última pregunta… -Dijo él sin mirarla. Ella desvió la mirada y frunciendo el entreceño se soltó violentamente de él.

― Ya respondí a casi todas… ¿Por qué debería de—

― ¿Qué sientes por mí? –Esas palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para detenerla de inmediato, porque irónicamente era la misma pregunta que se hacía a sí misma. Suspiró y girándose sobre sus talones, lo miró ferozmente para luego responder secamente…

― Nada… Absolutamente, nada… -Sin más, se alejó del lugar y del chico quien se mantenía en silencio y con la mirada gacha.

Liz corrió en cuanto ingresó al establecimiento, por más que unas enfermeras le hayan dicho que no debería correr, ella no prestó atención porque solo tenía algo en la mente.

"Perdón… Perdóname… Kid, lo siento…"

* * *

― Demonios… -Murmuró molesta consigo misma. -¿Por qué será que siempre me termina pasando este tipo de cosas? –Su voz era quebrada, como si pudiese en cualquier momento, echar a llorar.

Pero era así como se sentía, atrapada y sin escapatoria alguna, entre obscuridad que le prohibía ver sus propias manos… Y más cuando eres una persona que aún no ha superado sus miedos a la obscuridad.

― A-Alguien… quien sea… ¡Qué me saquen de aquí! –Bramó entre molesta y aterrada, mientras se abrazaba a la puerta cerrada que solo podría abrirse de hacia afuera.

Se ha vuelto costumbre para ella, terminar perdida pero esto era el colmo…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Buenas Tardes! …o mejor dicho…

¡BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DEL NUEVO AÑO! –Aplausos xD-

¡Muchas felicidades a tods ls lectores que visitan éstas páginas! ¡Les deseo lo mejor del mundo, y que todo lo que tengan planeado para este 2012, se haga realidad! ¡LOS QUIERO! :3

Dios…Si qué ha estado emotivo todo el tema… :') Me siento tan feliz de poder tener un buen inicio del año… Espero que la hayan pasado bien, con la familia, entre bombardeos… Quién sabe, solo ustedes… En fin, les deseo lo mejor para éste 2012! :D

Espero que éste nuevo capítulo les haya hecho recibir muy bien el año, jaja pues a mí me hizo bien escribirlo… Me emocioné todo al relatar algunos de los pasajes vividos por Kid junto a Liz, la verdad, amo esa pareja =w= Pero estamos aquí reunidos por otra pareja :3 No hubo mucho SoulMaka, pero he comenzado a cumplir con lo propuesto para el personaje de la semana… ¡¿A quién Soul recuerda cuando Maka actuó así? Es esa la pregunta del momento, creo yo… xD

Bien, espero sus comentarios y que tengan un Excelente inicio de semana! :3

Bye-Bye~

Oh, una Posdata…

**Para Kmi-Nyan:** Gracias a que me suscribí al foro al que me has invitado, debo decir que han matado mi ignorancia con respecto a los guiones de diálogo… En verdad, Muchas Gracias! :3 Nos leemos…

* * *

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

**MELEVANS:** ¡Hola y bievenida! Si, el calor seca cerebros xD ¡Gracias por tu comentario y me hace feliz que te guste mi historia! Pasate nuevamente por aquí… En fin, te deseo lo mejor para este año nuevo y que tengas un buen inicio de semana :D

**Kasumi Keiko 11:** ¡Hola Hola! Jaja ¿de verdad? ¡Yeah! :3 Si, es tan divertido poner a esos dos a pelear porque ninguno quiere perder jajaja me recuerdan a mí misma xD ¡Si, cómo verás hasta le recordó a alguien a quien él quería mucho! ¡Sin duda, Blair terminará besando al primer hombre que vea! Jajajaja ¡¿Honto? Waaaah *o* me pone muy feliz que quieras tenerlo como tu libro personal, la verdad hasta yo pensaba hacer eso pero luego dije… "Naaah… Mucha garra" xD yo y mi honoraria pereza xD Si, lo de Shinigami fue una patada en el estómago para muchos lectores, incluso lo quiero tanto que dudaba en ponerlo en esa situación, pero… Si es por el bien del fic, lo haré TT^TT… Chiii… Soul y su pasado, a partir de este capítulo comenzará a tener protagonismo a pedido de la mayoría! ¡Muchísimas Gracias mi Niñaa! ¡Amé tu regalo, enserio, me conmovió todito! :'3 Nuevamente… ¡Muchas Gracias! Espero que te vaya todo bien cuando inicies las clases (: jajaja Cuidate mucho y seguiremos hablando! :D

**Sliper moon: **Holaaa! Jaja :3 ¿enserio nunca lo hacen? Pues… ¡Aquí es todo lo contrario! ¡Dejas un review, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es agradecerte! Por favor, ¿cómo no te tomaría en cuenta? Eres una lectora de mi historia, soy yo quien debe de agradecerte Pásala bien en este nuevo año! :3

**Chikyu xD:** ¡Kombaaaawaaaa! ¡Bienvenida! :D ¡Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia! Jajaja tranquila, te entiendo perfectamente jajaja Maka y Soul son la pareja dispareja así que por más que se lleven bien, seguirá ;) jajaja pero Blair… Ella tiene celos de hermana, madre o… ¿? Uh, ¿Quién sabe? xDDD Tienes razón, ha estado un tanto dramático el asunto con Shinigami, y también con Kid y Liz… Aunque es eso el ambiente en sí de la historia xD Soul y su pasado…Creeme que lo amo xD jajajaja claro! Dame tu dirección y te lo envío xDDD Dios…! Sería un buen negocio… Aunque está claro que desperdiciaría todo mi dinero en eso *¬* xD Tranqui, que la continuación vendrá servido cada dos semanas! :D Que tengas un buen inicio de Año y de Semana! :3

**Kmi Nyan:** ¡Hola! ¡Con mucho gusto vuelvo a recibir un review tuyo! ¡Gracias enserio! :3 Jajajaja ¿te hice esperar mucho? Ojalá no tanto xP pero cada dos semanas trataré de subir un nuevo capítulo, así para que no te lleves una desilusión al ver que no hay actualización…Sé lo duro que es eso…Cuantas historias que aún no continúan y yo… ¡Quiero leer! D': Oh, si…Las Gorgon son peligrosas (excepto Chrona Chrona is so CUTE!) Jajaja Arachne es genial, tan maquiavélica… Así que es muy impredecible, lo que implica que sus motivos aún permanezcan ocultos… Aunque también se encuentra Medusa, jajaja jodido el tema xD ¡No es nada, en verdad! Tengo que agradecerte por todos tus comentarios, la verdad es que tienes razón… Como autora me gusta recibirlos, así que te comprendo…¡! Gracias nuevamente :3 Qué tengas un excelente año y un buen inicio de semana :D

**MakaEater:** ¡Hola! Jajaja si, muchas emociones ha transmitido este capítulo xD Jajajaja la pareja dispareja encantando a todo el mundo! Así es, y Blair terminará besando al primer tipo que vea en frente xD jaja Pobre Maka, siempre bajo el merced de su prima! Huy, este capi sique hubo KidLiz :D Blair se le puede ir la mano, porque quiere mucho a Soul, aunque veamos como se tornan las cosas entre ellos, te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa :I Arachne… Es muy impredecible, así que sus motivos… Jajaja bueno, dejemos que los capítulos hablen por ella xD Si… Lamento poner a Shinigami-sama en esta situación, pero verás que implicará mucho en el transcurso de la historia… Veremos qué sucede Jajaja ¡Y tú eres Encantabulosa! ¡Siempre me encantas con tus comentarios! :3 ¡Gracias por dejármelos! :* ¡Gracias, Preciosa, por todos tus hermosos deseos! ¡También deseo que hayas pasado una hermosa navidad al lado de las personas que amas! ¡Y deseo también que éste año esté lleno de buenas cosas para ti y toda tu familia y amigos! (el mío es más cursie, así que no te preocupes! Enserio les deseo lo mejor a todas Uds! :3) Respondiendo a tus P.D's: Pues no hay problema, mejor tarde que nunca :D jajaja Gracias por dejarme siempre un comentario tuyo! Lol P.D2: No hay problema, amo los review larguitos! :D) Te me cuidas! :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BlueSpring_JeagerJaques

¡Bienvenido seas 2012, que traiga más SoulMaka para todos!

¡Yeah! x3


	15. Chapter 16

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_«El que ha naufragado tiembla incluso ante las olas tranquilas. - _Ovidio (43 AC-17) Poeta latino.»

El miedo que experimenta uno puede darse por mil motivos en específico, muchos de ellos son los tormentos que el ambiente provoca, o quizá son el tormento del alma desde que uno se permitió dominar por el miedo…

Pero de lo que se debe estar seguro es que todo miedo que posee uno, se debe al insignificante miedo que alguna vez, siendo pequeño, creció por algún motivo dentro de uno mismo.

Siempre nos perseguirán los miedos que desde antes nos hacía temblar, hasta ir corriendo a los brazos cálidos de una madre o la figura de una; siempre existirá dentro de uno hasta que dejemos de existir o venzamos a aquel miedo que hasta a los más grandes, pueden hacer vacilar.

Los tormentosos ruidos que ocasionan los truenos, o los más insignificantes insectos, quizá también el estar en lugares pequeños o en lugares altos, o hasta estar en lugares sin luz… Podrían llamarse una tontería de niños, pero hay quienes sufren a causa de esas "tonterías de niños"…

Cómo diría Tito Livio, _«El miedo siempre está dispuesto a ver las cosas peor de lo que son.»_ pues es así de simple la explicación del por qué las personas sucumben a la obscuridad de sus propios miedos.

Pero el dejar de lado y vencer a aquellos miedos que nos paralizan no es cosa de listos, porque la inteligencia podría ser obscurecida por una simple duda, una incógnita negra… La persona que vence a sus miedos, no puede llamarse listo… Será llamado valiente, porque es la valentía la llama que perdura en toda tormenta, que no se extinguirá por más obscuridad que caiga sobre ella… Es aquella guía quien te mostrará el camino correcto para salir de las garras de ti mismo…

El que decide vencer sus miedos se lo llama valiente… Y el que prefiere vivir con ellos… No es más que un mentiroso…

Esa es la descripción perfecta sobre mi 'solución' a mis miedos. La Mentira.

* * *

Encendió un cigarrillo que sacó del bolsillo de su camisa, pero en cuanto acercó el fuego a él y lo encendió, los ojos del taxista se asomaron por el retrovisor que le hicieron descender el porrito y alejarlo de su boca.

― Señor, creo que no ha visto, o ha ignorado el cartelito que está aquí… -Spirit levanta la mirada hasta el pedazo de papel mal escrito y pegado sin tiempo alguno, por la parte superior del parabrisas.

― Oh, perdón… No sabía que no podía fumar dentro de la cabina…

― Exacto… Nunca me gustó convertirme en un fumador pasivo… Y no me gustaría serlo ahora… -Spirit rodó los ojos y buscando los ojos del conductor.

― Oh, vamos Sid… No actúes como si no me conocieras… ¡Sabes que cuando estoy nervioso, fumo como tren a carbón!

― Eso ya no es mi problema, Spirit… -y la mirada que le lanzó el moreno a rastras por el retrovisor al fumador, fueron suficientes como para apagar la punta encendida del canuto blanco por la suela de su zapato.

― ¿Contento? –El hombre solo desvió su mirada nuevamente a la ruta que traía enfrente.

― ¿Por qué tan nervioso, eh? –Preguntó luego de varios minutos en silencio.

― ¿Hace cuánto que no sabes nada del viejo Shinigami? –Nuevamente un momento de silencio se acentuó.

― Desde que me gradué de la universidad… Ja, te preguntarás qué estoy haciendo de chofer de taxi… Pues, le estoy reem—

― El viejo sufrió un infarto… -Cortó el pelirrojo haciendo que todo vuelva a sumarse en un silencio petrificante.

― Y eso… -Hizo una pausa para aspirar profundamente, llamándole la atención al abogado. -¡¿Lo dices recién ahora? ¡Sí serás, Spirit! –El moreno apretó el acelerador y fueron aumentando la velocidad.

― ¡Idiota, nos pillará la policía! ¡¿Quieres retrasarme más? –El moreno empezó a echar carcajadas y mirando al pelirrojo por el retrovisor, dijo:

― Amigo, estás hablando con un oficial de la policía… -Spirit solo pudo exhalar un suspiro y recostarse por el respaldo.

* * *

Los pasos andantes de Kid se oyeron nuevamente ingresando a la sala correspondiente al padre del joven abogado, de quien aún no tenían noticias relevantes; Liz yacía allí y dio un pequeño respingo al verlo entrar así de repente, puesto que hacía más de quince minutos que ella había regresado a aquel lugar y no tenía idea de donde podría haber estado su amigo; bajó la mirada en cuanto el chico se aproximó hacia unos asientos, bien alejado de ella. El azabache se desplomó y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras el silencio era la conversación del momento.

Liz miraba por doquier, tratando de reprimir la ansiedad que le carcomía. Lo que más odiaba en todo el mundo no era discutir con Kid, era soportar esa clase de situaciones, en la cual nadie habla; por lo menos, cuando discuten sabe sobre lo que Kid siente y piensa, pero cuando se mantiene callado, no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que podría estar pasando por su mente.

Tampoco ella quería dar el primer paso de hablar, porque ¿qué sería lo que podría decir? Dejaron muy en claro todo con respecto a ellos hace unos momentos, pero en lo que respecta a Liz, deseaba hablar, poder decir mil y un cosas, por más que estas sean solo para iniciar una discusión más.

Los ánimos se le fueron cuando la entrada del médico de cabecilla entró a la sala en la que ellos se encontraban. Kid se puso de pié en cuanto vio al uniformado de blanco, quien se bajaba el tapabocas hasta acomodarlo bajo su barbilla, y así hablar con claridad con el chico de traje.

― Usted debe ser el hijo del Señor Shinigami… -Dijo el médico a lo que el joven asiente silencioso.

Liz yacía expectante de lo que podría salir de la boca del doctor, por lo que se puso de pié, mostrando en sus ojos la desesperación que aquellos segundos de silencio le provocaban. El médico tragó saliva al ver así a la mujer, por lo que sus orbes verdes se dirigieron explícitamente al único familiar sanguíneo del internado.

― El Señor Shinigami ha sufrido de un infarto nivel dos, esto podría traer consecuencias ya que se nos ha ido por unos cinco minutos… Normalmente suelen ser tres minutos si se desea una pronta recuperación, pero viendo el tiempo en que el hombre ha estado muerto, podría esperarse una complicación a nivel cardiaca o incluso respiratoria… Los análisis que nos darán un parámetro sobre lo que pudo ocasionar este infarto a su padre, estarán listos mañana por la mañana, así que me encargaré personalmente de dar un veredicto en cuanto las primeras horas se aproximen…

― Disculpe… -La voz de Liz se oyó, haciendo que ambos hombres se giraran a mirarla. -¿El viejo Shinigami… Está…?

― Está estable en lo que su crítica situación anterior respectaba… -Sonrió finalmente el joven médico. –Pueden pasar a verlo, pero aún está inconsciente… -miró nuevamente al hijo del paciente. –Le rogaría que lo hagan de a uno.

― Si, no se preocupe… -Miró a Liz. –Si no te importa, iré primero yo…

― C-Claro… E-Es tu padre, tonto… -Y dicho esto, volvió a sentarse, con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque más bien quería romper en llanto una vez más. Su 'anciano' amigo estaba vivo, aunque no pudiera estar consciente, estaba vivo y eso le devolvía el alma al cuerpo.

Kid dio una última mirada a la rubia y luego ingresó a la sala en la que el médico se dirigía y donde yacía su padre.

* * *

Aún no sabía exactamente por qué salió de aquella sala, estaba muy cómodo allí. Estaba claro que eso no era del todo cierto, ya que por algo estaba caminando en una dirección más que segura: buscar a aquella chica. Denle por motivo la última 'discusión' qué tuvieron, o por el sentimiento de culpa que sentía por cómo enfrentó a la rubiecilla; pero sin importar qué, ambas opciones no tenían tanto peso como la que se encontraba en su mente, siendo la preocupación latente dentro de él. No entendía por qué esa chica le recordaba tanto a _ella_, antes no se había percatado de ello, quizá sea porque se empecinaba en ver todo lo negativo que tenía la Albarn, pero también ayudaba las escapatorias que antes se mandaban, cuando hasta él mismo creía que la estaba acosando, respondiendo a aquella reacción tan espantosa, pero desde que empezó a responder con aquel carácter, le provocaba un cierto _de javú_ trayéndole a la mente a _ella_.

Respiró hondamente y pasando sus dedos por entre sus blancas hebras, se preguntaba en dónde podría encontrarse Maka. Le causaba tan extraño todo eso que quería hablar con ella. Siempre le habían dicho que se aferraba mucho al pasado, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Él no eligió nada, más bien no tuvo otra opción más que adaptarse a la realidad, pero le era imposible resignarse así como así.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos, sin ninguna pista.

― ¿Qué estoy haciendo…? –Se dijo deteniéndose al instante mientras dio un hondo suspiro. –Soy un idiota… -dando la vuelta sobre sus talones, volvió a retomar el camino de regreso. –"Ella no me devolverá a nadie… Soy un pobre iluso…" –pensó.

Las altas horas dentro de aquel hospital parecían que reducían la cantidad de personas en los pasillos, o quizá aquel pasillo sea el menos transitado probablemente. No tenía idea, solo caminaba. Se detuvo en seco cuando recordó que el hospital tenía terraza.

"Me vendría bien un poco de aire…" –Se dijo mentalmente y caminando hasta el cartel donde indicaban la ubicación de los pisos y sus especialidades, pudo saber que el 9no piso era el último, por ende este correspondía a la terraza. Iba a subirse al ascensor, cuando un hombre lo detuvo.

― ¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo Soul cuando sintió como le estironeaba el brazo.

― Lamento molestarlo, Señor… Soy del departamento de reparaciones del hospital…Aún no hemos puesto la señalización, pero este ascensor se encuentra fuera de servicio… Hubo una falla técnica y varios ascensores están así… Le pediría que use las escaleras, por favor.

―Oh, está bien… -Dijo Sou sin darle mucha importancia y regresando a su sendero, fue en busca de las escaleras. Lo bueno era que se encontraba en el 7mo piso, por lo que no caminaría tanto.

Entre su caminata, el silencio lo acompañaba, pudiendo solo oír sus propios pasos, puesto que las personas iban desapareciendo cada vez más quedándose solo a cómo iba avanzando los escalones. Cuando iba por mitad del 8vo piso, oyó algo que le hizo detenerse, puesto que se trataban de golpes, aunque su intensidad sea muy escasa, él logró oírlo.

No iba a prestar atención ya que podría ser solo su imaginación, tanto tiempo caminando en silencio podría afectarle, pero los golpes seguían y seguían, cada vez apagándose más, como si de un corazón se tratase que ya no podía bombear correctamente. Tragó saliva, decidiéndose si acudir a aquel llamado o seguir como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Llámenle curiosidad o moral, cómo quieran describir a aquello que le ayudó a decidir ir a ver qué podría ser aquello. Aquel piso no había mucho, más bien con el 7mo piso terminaba la parte médica, y con el 8vo empezaban a resguardar utensilios de limpieza, sábanas, etc., todo lo que se centrara en guardar cosas era lo que le correspondía al 8vo piso; fue aquello lo que le extrañó encontrar aquel ruido.

Llegó hasta donde provenía el ruído y cada vez se iba apagando más; eran golpes que se hacían desde dentro, los golpes cesaron y él se sorprendió por ello. Aquello parecía aterrador, pero lo que le impulsó a abrir la puerta, fueron sollozos provenientes desde adentro. Tomó entre sus manos el pomo de la puerta, y dándole la vuelta, la abrió con fuerza haciendo dejando que la luz impartiera terreno dentro de aquel lugar. Aquello le dejó sin palabras…

― M-Maka… -Pronunció él sorprendido al verle acurrucada al final de la habitación, con los ojos vidriosos y rojos de tanto llorar, temblando de miedo, ya que el frío no existía dentro. Parecería mentira todo aquello. Por un momento creía reflejar en la rubia, el recuerdo de _ella, _pero ahora era volver al punto de inicio, cuando había conocido recién a la Albarn y verla tan destruida, tan sola, tan… Indefensa… Pero a diferencia de veces anteriores, el impulso que sentía en esos momentos, era el de saber qué le ocurría y tratar de no verla más así. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies iniciaron una caminata hacia ella pero algo le dijo que eso no debería de haber hecho… Y fue ella misma.

― N-No… ¡No vengas! –No comprendió al principio, pero luego todo se esclareció. -¡La puerta se…! –antes de que termine la frase, el fuerte ruido de la puerta sellando su única forma de salir de allí, resonó en todo el piso.

― Demonios… -Pronunció el chico, finalmente.

* * *

Las ansias la carcomían por dentro, por más de que todo esté bien, ella seguía nerviosa. Trataba de calmarse pero parecía imposible. Y para acentuar más sus nervios, su celular comenzó a sonar, inundando la sala. Ella pegó un respingo y lo tomó, viendo que era el número de Soul.

― ¿Soul? –Dijo ella al contestar.

― _¡Hermana!_ –Un gritillo provino de la otra línea, sorprendiéndola, aunque recordó que Soul le había dejado su celular a Blair para estar comunicados, ya que la rubia llevaba consigo el suyo, así que sería fácil estar comunicados todos. _-¿Cómo está el viejo Shinigami? Acabo de despertarme porque tenía mucha hambre y quería más onigiris de Tsbuaki, pero ya no estábamos en su casa, sino que aparecí en la casa de Soul y de Blair, entonces ella me explicó todo y… ¡¿Cómo está mi Abuebue?_

― Patti… -Dijo casi en un susurro y sonrió levemente. –Tranquila… El viejo está bien… Ahora entró Kid a verlo…

― _¡¿Está despierto? ¡¿Puedo ir a verlo?_ –La aniñada e ilusioanda voz de Patti le provocó un nudo en la garganta a la mayor de las Thompson.

―…N-No… No lo está… -Dijo por fin Liz. –Y puede que mañana puedas verlo… Pero será mejor que lo hagas cuando esté despierto, ¿no lo crees?

Patti calló un momento, pensando en lo que había dicho su hermana mayor.

― _Mmm… Puede que tengas razón, Hermana… ¡Bien, lo visitaré en cuanto se ponga mejor!_

― Es mejor… -Hizo una pausa. –Dime, Patti… ¿Por qué tienes el celular de Soul, eh tonta? ¿Está Blair contigo?–Liz rió por lo bajo al oír como Patti protestaba ante lo último, y luego la voz de Blair se oyó en la línea.

― _¡Nya, Liz! ¿Cómo estás?_ –Liz rió un poco y atinó a decir.

― Bien… Un poco cansada, pero bien… Oye, Patti sigue por ahí, ¿no?

― _Si… ¿Necesitas decirme algo, no? –_Liz afirmó así que Blair solo mandó a la cama Patti, y en cuanto estuvo sola en la cocina, volvió a hablarle. –_Dime… ¿Cómo está el Shinigami?_

― Su situación es delicada, fue lo que nos comentó el doctor… Pero lo bueno fue que ya está fuera de peligro… Aunque…

― _No les aseguró nada, ¿no? –_Finalizó Blair.

―… -Liz solo pudo callar. –No…

― _Tranquila, Liz… El viejo Shinigami no por nada es tan viejo… -Rió tras la línea, contagiando a la californiana. –Es muy fuerte, ya verás que se recuperará…_

― Gracias, Blair. –Finalizó Liz.

― _Bien, te dejo… Iré a ver a Patti, pero procura no pensar en nada malo… ¡Nunca causa nada bueno, Nya!~_

― Jaja… Está bien, qué descanses. –Y la conversación entre las jóvenes terminó allí.

Las puertas que daban al pasillo, se abrieron, causando en la rubia un respingo; pronto sus ojos se fijaron en la persona quien había ingresado a la sala de espera de aquel piso.

― Abuelo… -Nombró sorprendida Liz.

― ¿Lo primero que dices al verme es solo eso? –Protestó el pelirrojo al entrar y recibir aquel lindo apodo que la rubia texana le otorgó. –Como sea… ¿Cuál es el marcador por aquí?

― ¿Marcador? Por Dios, si sigues hablando así, negaré cualquier relación que nos vincule…

― Lo has hecho varias veces desde que te conozco, mocosa… Ya dime, ¿cuál es el estado del viejo Shinigami? –Liz tragó saliva pero en cuanto iba a abrir la boca para explicar lo que sucedía actualmente, las puertas de la sala, se abrieron estrepitosamente, haciendo que los presentes dirigieran su atención hasta el recién llegado. Pero la reacción de los familiares fue la misma: Un fruncir de ceño.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? –Espetó furioso Spirit, sorprendiendo a su sobrina mayor. ¿Quién era aquel hombre que usurpaba el lugar de su mujeriego y tiro al aire tío?

* * *

_Cuando la desesperación inunda tu cuerpo…_

― ¡Abran la puerta! ¡¿Alguien me escucha? ¡Ábranla!

_Parece como si todo confabulara para que tu autocontrol se desestabilice…_

― ¡Demonios! ¡¿Es qué nadie hay en este piso?

_Y todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor, solo se agravaba…_

Los golpes fueron disminuyendo su intensidad, ya que él se encontraba cansado de tanto insistir y sin recibir respuesta alguna. Pareciera que nadie se encontraba en aquel piso en ese momento, o es que las personas que yacían allí se encontraban con sus auriculares puestos escuchando a Slipknot o Avanged Sevenfold a todo lo que da su reproductor. Aunque eso sería más creíble que otra excusa.

_Haciendo que el miedo que sentías antes…_

Dejó resbalar su espalda por la testaruda puerta, hasta que su trasero tocó el suelo. No podía ver nada y el hacer el esfuerzo, le provocaba aún más dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su frente sobre sus brazos cruzados. Tan de noche y él aún no pegaba un ojo desde la noche pasada.

_Sea mucho mayor…_

― Es inútil… -La voz de Maka se oyó, haciendo que abriera los ojos, sorprendido. -¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

― Pues sí, esto es inútil… Dime… ¿Has buscado el interruptor que enciende la luz o algo así? –Al no oír respuesta alguna de la rubia, el chico sonrió de medio lado y atinó a decir. –Eso sí es inútil.

― ¡No seas tan arrogante! ¡Cuando logres encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, te aplaudiré! Hmp…

Un silencio profundo se hizo presente, mientras Soul se ponía de pié y tanteaba la posición del posible interruptor de la luz en aquella habitación; a causa de la falta de ella, tropezaba con cosas y maldiciendo a causa de eso, escuchando risillas en la oscuridad pertenecientes a la rubia en el suelo.

― ¡Cállate, estoy haciendo algo más productivo que tú sentada en el suelo!

― Hmp… Cretino.

― Holgazana… -En eso, pudo dar con un interruptor que iluminó la habitación, pudiendo ver que en donde se encontraban, era un tipo de almacén en donde guardaban desde sábanas, toallas, almohadas, y toda clase de cosas semejantes a esas. Soul sonrió altaneramente mirando a Maka, apreciando los ojos rojos de la niña, humedecidos aún, por el llanto, que hace unos momentos ocupaba su tierno rostro. Iba a restregarle en la cara a la muchacha sobre su instinto de supervivencia, pero ver aquellas huellas tatuadas en ella, que delataban su miedo, redujeron aquel 'orgullo masculino' a nada.

De pronto, la luz se apagó repentinamente, volviendo a encismar todo en la obscuridad que antes albergaba. Soul se cruzó de brazos harto y se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Aún no podía quitar de su mente, la imagen que capturó de Maka cuando la lucidez se hizo presente, y allí, entre penumbras, aquella abrochó inconscientemente a su mente. ¿Qué le pudo haber ocurrido para que aquel miedo creciera en ella de esa manera? No podía ser el miedo infantil que todo niño aflora hacia la obscuridad, debería de ser algo más… Fuerte. ¿Pero qué?

El silencio volvió a reinar entre aquellas cuatro paredes, cada uno sumido entre sus pensamientos, ignorando lo que el otro hacía. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, ni tampoco cuanto tiempo habrían de estar adentro, esperando que a alguien se le olvidase algo y fuera a recoger de aquella habitación, suponiendo que se tratase de algún almacén. Pero mientras, estarían así, con la mente ocupada en cualquier otra cosa, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera, o más bien, era eso lo que Soul pensaba.

― M-Maldi…ción… -Murmuró Maka, abrazándose a sí misma, nuevamente.

Para ella, la obscuridad alrededor suyo no era solo 'obscuridad'; porque para Maka Albarn, la obscuridad tomó un papel importante en su vida desde _ese _día. Desde ese pasaje de su vida, ella comenzó a temerla, ya que todas las vivencias traumáticas que le sucedieron _ese_ día, fueron concebidas en el seno obscuro de la nada, y transformados en su triste pesadilla de por vida.

"¿Cómo puede ser que aún no pueda superarlo…? Esto es ridículo… Vamos, Maka… Aquí está ese idiota, podría usar todo esto como material en contra ti… ¡¿Dejarás que este zopenco se burle una vez más de ti?… ¡Vamos, Maka, sé valiente por única vez en tu vida!"

― Ey… -Maka dio un respingo al oír la voz del chico, quebrando sus pensamientos. A pesar de la falta de luz, ella levantó la mirada en la dirección donde debería de estar el chico, y pudo verlo, no tan claramente pero por lo menos su contorno era bien localizado, al igual que sus ojos rubíes junto con su cabellera blanca. -¿Quieres hablar?

―… -Calló un momento, procesando la información. Soul comenzó a sonrojarse por el silencio para nada oportuno, comenzaba a afirmar que lo que acabó de decir fue una metida de pata tremenda.

― ¡D-Digo…¿No te molesta tanto silencio? Y más con la obscuridad que hay…!

― Me parece bien… -Articuló débilmente. A pesar de que ella no quisiera saber mucho sobre socializar con el chico, sabía perfectamente que oír una voz más y mantener la mente ocupada en otra cosa, le haría bien.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Hace mucho quise hacerlo, pero… Digamos que nunca hemos tenido un encuentro… Adecuado. –Maka sonrió débilmente, pues tenía razón; cada vez que se encontraban, terminaban discutiendo.

― Si no te has dado cuenta, ya estás haciendo una pregunta… Así que adelante.

― Como digas, sabionda… -Hizo una pausa para pensar en cómo decirlo. -¿Por qué me odias?

Maka se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, no estaría mintiendo si dijese que la tomó por sorpresa, ya que esperaba cualquier otro tipo de pregunta… Cómo… ¿Por qué actuaba tan raro o por qué era tan rara? Pero eso… Vaya.

― ¿Odiarte? ¿No eres tú quien me odia?

― No te odio… Solo… Eres rara y no sé cómo tratar contigo… Tiendes a ser muy exigente de repente, pero otras actúas sin pensar en decir o hacer algo coherente…

― ¡Ey! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar…?

― ¿Lo ves? Lo estás haciendo otra vez… Actúas sin pensar…

― Y qué me dices de ti, ¿eh? ¿Crees que no actúas sin pensar? Si fuese así, ¿por qué terminas siguiéndome la contraria? –Soul calló al oír aquello, tenía razón. –Ja… No seas tan arrogante, ¿quieres? Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… No te odio… Es solo que… "'te pareces a alguien'… ¡No puedo decirle eso!"

― ¿Es solo qué…? Continúa. –Dijo Soul, viendo que la chica quedó callada de repente.

― Digámosle que… Me recuerdas a alguien a quien sí odio…

― Oh… Por eso muchas veces tiendes a no pensar cuando hablas conmigo… Qué tierno. –Rió seguidamente sacando un sonrojo en la chica.

― ¡Oye! ¡No es como tú dices! ¡Claro que pienso en lo que digo, idiota! –Hizo una pausa. –Como sea… No te odio, quedó claro eso, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo deja de molestarme y si tienes suerte puede que te tome cariño… -dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, hablando con un tono de fingida autosuficiencia. -No es muy probable, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

― ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Y luego dices que no sea arrogante! ¡Eres más que eso, eres una pedante! –Ambos echaron a reír hasta que volvieron a sumarse en el silencio. -¿Sabes…? –Maka le dedicó una mirada. –También me recuerdas a alguien… Pero no odio a esa persona…

― ¿Quién es? –Preguntó Maka.

― Dime quien es la persona a quien odias y te lo diré. –Maka calló al instante y luego respondió.

― Olvídalo… No pienso decir eso a alguien como tú…

― ¿A alguien como yo? ¡No que no me odiabas, niñita?

― Ya te lo dije… No te odio… Es que no me gusta abrirme mucho con personas a quienes no conozco lo suficiente… Si mal no recuerdo, nos hemos encontrado en contadas ocasiones y la mayoría de ellas, poco y nada hemos hablado, más bien discutido.

― Bien… Como quieras… Entonces eres muy desconfiada. ¿Siempre has sido así o…Fue a causa de esa persona a quien odias? –Dijo Soul, interesado en el tema.

― ¡¿Qué parte de 'no me gusta abrirme a personas que no conozco' no entendiste?

― Hmp… Es simple curiosidad… ¡Oh, vamos, Maka…Estar encerrados en una habitación sin luz, ni posibilidad de salir pronto, ¿qué más se puede hacer? Soy curioso, ¿bien?

Maka dio un suspiro hasta que reaccionó tardíamente.

― Oye, ¿Cómo que Maka? No recuerdo haberte dicho que podías llamarme por mi nombre, así nada más…

― Oh, genial… A parte de desconfiada, hasta en eso eres exigente… No eres para nada _cool._

― ¡Y tú eres demasiado confianzudo! Hmp… ¿Cool? Defínelo…

― Una sola palabra… 'YO'… ¿Qué más quieres que defina? Soy la definición perfecta de la palabra 'Cool'.

― Oh, si… Claro que sí… -Soltó con sarcasmo.

― ¿A qué vino eso? Pero ¿qué puedo esperar de una niña como tú? Es obvio que no logras visualizar a alguien _cool_ cuando lo tienes enfrente… -Dijo Soul cruzándose de brazos una vez más, herido de orgullo.

― ¿una niña… ¡Cómo yo? Disculpa si no veo tu persona _cool_, es que la poca luz me hace el favor de evitar verte brillar, A-RRO-GAN-TE…

― Hmp… Ya me aburrí… -Se puso de pié y en eso, la luz volvió. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos; en cuanto Soul se alejó, la luz volvió a apagarse. -¿Qué demonios…? –Se acercó nuevamente y sostuvo su dedo por el botón y… -¡Bingo! ¡Es un interruptor muy gastado y está flojo!

― Felicidades, Einstein… Perdona si no te aplaudo, pero prefiero ahorrar energía para ¡Lograr salir de aquí!

― ¡Agradece que ya no estás temblando de miedo por la falta de luz, NI-ÑI-TA!

Maka calló estupefacta al oírle decir eso, y Soul se dio cuenta del semblante que sostuvo la chica cuando soltó aquello. La rubia se dio la vuelta y cruzada de brazos se volvió a sentar.

― Vamos, continúa… A ver si logras hacernos salir de aquí…

―… -Soul no dijo nada, aquella situación le estaba cansando. –"Yo y mi boca floja… Y ella con su sensibilidad a flor de piel… Qué mala combinación se formó aquí…" –Cuando seguía pensando en eso, dirigió sus ojos hacia ella y vio que esta estaba hurgando en una caja que encontró al lado de ella. -¿Qué haces…?

Ella no respondió, siguió en su tarea hasta que de pronto, dejó la caja a un lado y poniéndose de pié, se dirigió hasta Soul. Él la miraba quedadamente, pensando en lo que podría hacer la chica. Ella no lo miró, solo atinó a decir con voz calmada.

― ¿Puedes apartar tu dedo sin soltar el botón? –El chico asintió torpemente, aún la sorpresa de oírla hablar tranquilamente, parecía que lo dejó pensativo.

En eso, la chica desliza la punta de una cinta adhesiva para así cortarla con su colmillo y posesionarlo sobre el botón, en donde echó fuerza, semejante al dedo de Soul, para que mantuviese encendida la luz.

― Solo debemos de presionarlo para que no se descoloque nuevamente, ¿no?… -Dijo ella mientras hacía lo propuesto. –Listo… -Finalizó.

― Sería mejor si reforzaras a la cinta… A veces se desafloja rápidamente. –Maka asintió y volvió a hacer lo mismo para acentuar la presión sobre el interruptor de la luz.

Ambos volvieron a callar y a mantener aquella habitación silenciosa. Maka se dirigió a la caja para volver a colocar la cinta dentro, mientras Soul la seguía con la mirada, había algo que de ella desprendía pero no sabía como describirlo. El silencio le parecía incómodo, así que se armó de valor para romperlo.

― ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? -Maka se sorprendió al oír su voz; mirándolo, dio un suspiro y tras un momento de pausa, habló por fin.

― Pues... Después de que tu escena de celos hacia Kid me quitaran el ánimo suficiente como para quedarme allí, fui a respirar un poco de aire puro... Escuché que había una terraza así que fui a ver...

― Quisiste tomar el ascensor, pero este no funcionaba, ¿no?

― ¿Cómo lo...?

― ¿Cómo crees que llegué hasta aquí? -Soul enarcó una cesa.

― Podrían haber otras razones... -Maka rodó los ojos exasperada. -Como sea... Iba a subir por las escaleras para llegar por fin a la terraza, pero me pareció oír unos golpes que provenían desde dentro de esta habitación...

― Espera... ¿Te pareció oír unos golpes...desde dentro de esta habitación? Pero... No había nadie... ¿O si?

― No había nadie... -Replicó Maka. -Es por eso que no estoy segura si lo oí de verdad o si fue solo imaginación mía... Es muy confuso todo...

― Vaya... Sí que lo es... Pero, tú también golpeaste la puerta, yo oí también golpes... Debieron de ser los tuyos, ¿no?

― Claro que he golpeado la puerta, pero... -Maka calló un momento, preocupando a Soul.

― Pero... ¿Qué?

― Ya me rendí y dejé de hacerlo mucho antes de que tú aparecieras...

― Me estás diciendo que... Lo que yo oí, no fueron los golpes que tú diste... -Preguntó Soul muy confundido. -Tienes que estar bromeando... ¿Fantasmas? Oh, si... Esas cosas no existen, si quieres asustarme puedes usar otra excusa... No le temo a los fantasmas...

― ¿Crees que no existen? Hmp... Pero aún más sorprendente... ¡¿Crees que lo estoy inventando todo? ¡¿Para asustarte? No soy como tú, inmadura.

Soul se había dado cuenta de que había un pasillo de ventilación en donde Maka apoyaba su espalda. Fue cuando el cerebro de Soul hizo contacto y se dirigió hacia la rubia.

― Levántate un momento, ¿quieres? –Maka lo miró sin comprender pero hizo lo que dijo el chico. -Un conducto de ventilación… Esto debería de llevarnos a alguna parte para lograr salir…

― Espera… No es muy seguro eso… No podemos ir por ahí como si tuviéramos el cien por ciento de probabilidad… ¿Qué ocurre si no?

― ¿Prefieres seguir encerrada aquí?

― Eh... ¡Sí! Es más seguro… ¿Crees que esos conductos aguantarán el peso de ambos?

― Oh vamos… Solo peso 68 kg y tú no pasas de los 40, de seguro… -Maka frunció el ceño haciendo que él sonriera amigable. –Vamos… No hay nada que perder…

― Hola… ¡Sí la hay! ¡¿Qué pasa si no nos lleva a ningún lugar? ¡¿O si somos muy pesados para la capacidad del conducto? ¡Eso solo funciona en las películas de acción, no en la vida real!

― ¿Quieres apostar? –Ella enarcó la ceja, respuesta suficiente para él. – ¿No que querías salir de aquí? ¡Esta es una oportunidad! Tú lees mucho, ¿no habías oído la frase 'oportunidad hay una sola'?

― En realidad es 'Oportunidades como éstas no se presentan dos veces' y si, si quiero salir de aquí, pero sana y salva, no herida o hospitalizada… ¡Soul, es muy riesgoso! –El chico posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos, mientras una gran sonrisa se posaba en su rostro. Aquel gesto y cercanía bloquearon a la chica, quedando como una tonta delante de él.

― Escucha… Iré yo primero para asegurarte el terreno… Vienes después de mí y si no llegamos a ningún lado, puedes decirme y hacerme lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? –Hizo una pausa y sonrió más amablemente. –No te sucederá nada, ok? Si algo te sucede, te protegeré… Confía en mí.

― Y-Yo… "No, no, no, no… ¡Definitivamente NO! ¡Esas palabras ya las oí una vez y mira como terminaste, Albarn! ¡Di que no o solo mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro! ¡No te levantaste para volver a caer por la misma piedra!" –Pensaba la chica mientras Soul ya la arrastraba hacia el conducto.

― Si encontraste una cinta adhesiva en esta caja, ¿por qué no estaría dentro un destornillador? Umh… Veamos… -Y así Soul hurgaba dentro de la caja que parecería ser un kit de supervivencia, ya que muchos utensilios útiles yacían dentro. -Aquí hay uno… Allí vamos, libertad…

― ¡E-E-E-E-Espera un momento! ¡No recuerdo haber aceptado nada de esto! –Soul la miró de reojo y dijo.

― ¿No dijiste tú 'la esperanza es lo último que se pierde'? Pues yo te digo lo mismo, Maka…

― ¡No te tomes muy a confianza nuestra relación como para llamarme por la ligera!

― Soul… -Dijo él y ella lo miró sin comprender, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de ella. –Puedes llamarme Soul…

―… -Reaccionó tarde ya que aún no podía asimilar aquellos ojos rubíes suyos. -¡Con solo darme una autorización así no te da tal confianza!

― Nunca me gustaron los protocolos… No son para nada _cool_.

* * *

Acomodó un mechón rebelde sobre el aniñado rostro de la menor entre las Thompson, y sonriendo complacida de ver a su joven amiga al fin rendida a Morfeo, se puso de pié para así salir de la habitación de huéspedes, en donde acomodó a la pequeña rubia para que duerma plácidamente, aunque sabía que del todo, aquello no era cierto.

Cerró lentamente la puerta de la habitación y dirigió sus sigilosos pasos entre el pasillo, hasta ir hacia su correspondiente habitación. La costumbre de ir por la casa de manera sigilosa, sin mostrar su verdadera presencia entre las esquinas o dar a conocer sus propios pasos, fue ganando con la experiencia de vivir con su hermano mayor, quien con su manera tan autoritaria de ejercer las normas sobre esa casa, tuvo que apañárselas muchas veces por su propia cuenta. Como cuando quería ir al jardín por más que el horario sea elevado o el tiempo no sea adecuado para dejar salir a un niño, ella había tenido siempre aquel espíritu de libertad que bien caracterizaba a su difunta madre.

Y fueron en esas ocasiones en las que caminar en puntas, sin hacer ni un poco de ruido, modular la respiración y controlar la presión cardiaca, era algo tan natural al ir por los pasillos de esa casa; por más que su hermano no esté, ella seguía actuando de esa manera, porque ya se acostumbró a sentirse como en el territorio enemigo.

Cuando había cruzado por enfrente de la habitación que pertenecía a Masamune, quedó mirando la puerta, como si esperase a que esta se abriera y encontrar tras ella la figura de su hermano mayor. Sonrió tristemente y se dirigió hacia la madera fina que se interponía en la habitación solitaria de su hermano, y apegando su frente a ésta, cerró los ojos.

"Ha… Si supieras, Nii-sama… Todo lo que pasa por este corazón mío… Pero por más que no lo sepas, es mejor así… Porque… Siempre estás buscando mi bienestar… No importa, no lo entiendo ahora… Pero como siempre dices 'cuando crezca, comprenderás'… He crecido con esta frase acostumbrada a oírlo salir de ti… Pero por más que aún no logre comprender muchas de tus cosas… Estoy segura que lo haces todo por mí… Kami-sama… Bendice a mi hermano… en donde quiera que se encuentre ahora…" Fue su humilde oración y así, continuó su trayecto hasta su propio cuarto.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación e ingresó a ella, se dirigió exclusivamente a su cómoda cama, en la cual se dejó caer libre y cansinamente. Aquel día le dio mucho trabajo, pero valió la pena.

Su memoria se remontó hasta los instantes en los cuales vio a BlackStar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver toda la casa con motivos de festividad y comidas por doquier. Aquella satisfacción de ver su sonrisa surcar su moreno rostro, y la efusividad que lo caracterizaba, desprenderse de él, era lo que reconfortaba aquel cansancio que ahora su cuerpo experimentaba.

Sonrió tiernamente y echó una risita al recordar todo lo que el día transcurrió. Al darse cuenta, recordó que tenía entre sus manos su teléfono celular y abriendo la pantalla de ésta, buscó el contacto del chico peliceleste.

"Un mensaje estaría bien… Pero… ¿No sería muy incómodo? ¡Y si está durmiendo! ¡No, lo último que quisiera es molestarlo!" Pensó la japonesa, volviendo a cerrar la tapa de su nokia, pero cuando iba a ponerlo sobre la cómoda, su celular suena avisando la llegada de un mensaje. "BlackStar" Leyó mentalmente el nombre del destinatario. "¿Qué podrá ser…?"

'De: BlackStar.

¡Hey, Tsubaki! Ojalá no estés durmiendo… O sino… ¡LEVÁNTATE, QUE EL GRAN BLACKSTAR DEBE DECIRTE ALGO IMPORTANTE! Naah… Solo quería darte las gracias por este día… Con lo del viejo de Kid nos bajoneó un poco el estima, pero… Si no fuese por eso, ¡Sería una de las mejores noches que he pasado! ¡GRACIAS POR TODO, TSUBAKI! Oh y… Qué descanses.

P.D.: Soul está muy ocupado con su laburo, pues me gustaría recorrer la ciudad para ver qué me perdí en todos estos años que California sufrió en mi ausencia… Avísame si tienes tiempo libre.'

Tsubaki parpadeó un par de veces para darse cuenta que…

― Una… C-Cita… -Pronunció débilmente.

Más la emoción no era competencia con la ansiedad que afloraba en ella en esos momentos.

* * *

Sonrió de costado, mostrando su autosuficiencia bien característica en él y dejando su celular sobre su cómoda, se dirigió hacia su armario de dónde sacó unos bóxers y una playera blanca; de camino agarró su toalla y se metió al baño para darse una ducha relajante y poder dormir. Si bien era sabido que el 'mono azul', como muchos lo conocían estatalmente, era un chico hiperactivo y muchas noches no podía dormir por este pequeño detalle.

«― _¿Nunca habías probado la leche tibia antes de irte a la cama? –Dijo mientras se sentaba en la sala de su amigo y lo miraba caminando inquietante._

― _No es tan simple, Tsubaki… -Reprochó el chico pasando sus manos por su cabellera celeste…»_

Dejó que el agua callera mientras él se deshacía de su ropa; en cuanto se enderezó se topó con su reflejo que el espejo le mostraba y no cabía duda que ya no había ni un rastro de 'su pasado' en su juvenil rostro.

_«― ¿Y nunca has probado con darte una ducha tibia? –Insistió la joven japonesa a lo que el chico detuvo su andar y la miró confundido._

― _¿Una ducha? ¿Así de simple? ¡Ja, una ducha no será capaz de detener al BIG de BlackStar! –Tsubaki sonrió divertida y poniéndose de pié se acercó al chico y tomándolo del brazo, estiró de él. -¿Ah? ¿A dónde me llevas?_

― _Si no duermes yo tampoco podré hacerlo, así que me juego por la ducha… Vamos, primero elige una ropa cómoda y entra al baño, ¿está bien?_

― _Hmp… Nadie pidió tu ayuda para comenzar… -Ella solo siguió sonriendo.»_

Posó su mano sobre el espejo y otra sobre su propio rostro, tocando sus párpados y mejillas, comprobando que todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Una gran sonrisa afloró en sus labios mientras entraba en la bañera y dejaba que la presión del agua lo recibiera y limpiara, sentía como el calor que desprendía de las gotas de agua, iban relajando sus músculos hasta que ningún nudo quedó despierto. Una pequeña sonrisa volvió a mostrarse en su rostro mientras recordaba aquella vez en que la japonesa le dio la receta para poder dormir tranquilo, sin tanta ansiedad corriendo por su cuerpo.

_«La sensación de relajación que experimentaba al salir del baño, fue suficiente recompensa para la japonesa quien al verlo salir, sonrió entusiasta. Él solo sonrió contagiado por la sonrisa de la chica y atinó a decir seguidamente:_

― _Eres buena, Tsubaki… Creo que has domado al gran yo… ¡Ni siquiera puedo acentuar mi grandiosidad! Demonios… No sé si agradecértelo o te lo haré pagar luego…_

― _No importa… Solo estoy feliz de que puedas concebir el sueño deseado… Hace bastante tiempo que no dormías correctamente… -Hizo una pausa para luego encaminarse hacia la salida._

― _¿Tsubaki? –Nombró confundido mientras se secaba el cabello mojado._

― _Mi tarea aquí terminó… Nos vemos mañana en el colegio, ¿de acuerdo? –Pero antes de retirarse, la voz de BlackStar la detuvo._

― _Tsubaki…»_

Retiró la sábana de la cama y acostándose sobre ésta, colocó sus brazos tras la cabeza, la posición que lo caracterizaba tanto y que le parecía más cómoda. Sus ojos parecían mirar el techo de manera quedada, pero él aún estaba viviendo los recuerdos de esa noche, cuando Tsubaki lo ayudó a relajarse y dormir correctamente.

Aquella vez, esa chica, hizo más que solo darle unos tips para descansar. Ella demostró su preocupación y cariño por él, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir, es por eso que toda aquella autoestima alta que poseía se debía a la barrera que solo él había levantado contra las personas, y que ella, su mejor amiga, había sabido cómo romperla y atravesarla.

_«― ¿Qué ocurre…? –Dijo ella algo preocupada por la seriedad con que el chico se expresaba._

―… _-Tras un momento de silencio, el chico cabizbajo, dijo. –Gracias…_

_La joven nipona lo miró sin comprender al principio, pero luego una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro._

―_Para eso son los amigos… Buenas Noches. –Sin más, salió por la puerta dejando a un callado chico, aún con el sonrojo en las mejillas y sin entender porqué su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido cuando iba a decir aquello.»_

BlackStar giró su cuerpo para quedar de costado y con el rostro recostado por la suave almohada. Siempre había visto a Tsubaki como su mejor amiga, nada más que eso, porque más que nuevas emociones y sensaciones surgían de la mano, pero como siempre, él era algo lento para darse cuenta de esas cosas, por las que las ignoraba. Pero algo cambió cuando vio aquella escena en la cual Tsubaki yacía con un desconocido, para él, mostrándose afectuosa.

Al parecer, debía de estrellarse con un gran cartel para darse cuenta de las cosas.

Pero eso a él no le importaba, porque para BlackStar, no había nadie quien lo pudiera parar a excepción de ella, y aún no nacía la persona quien pudiera vencerlo en cuanto a competencia se refería. Estaba claro, BlackStar se sentía amenazado por aquel fulano, pero cuando se metían en su territorio, no había más vuelta que dar. Él lucharía.

* * *

― ¡Debes de estar bromeando, Soul! –Dejó escapar un alarido furiosamente.

― ¿Quieres o no quieres salir? –Cuestionó él.

― Si debo de entrar en semejante espacio y aún más… ¡Contigo por detrás! ¡OLVÍDALO! –Sentenció la chica.

― ¿Crees que me agrada la idea? Pero eres la más pequeña entre ambos, sería mejor para los dos si tu vas primero… Mira ya logré quitar las rejillas, ahora solo queda cruzar por ahí.

― ¡Me rehúso a hacerlo, Soul! ¡No importa cuánto insistas!

― ¡Pues bien, iré yo solo! ¡Quédate ahí, miedosa!

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en aquellas cuatro paredes, mientras Soul se remangaba la camisa, la mano de Maka estiró su camisa, llamándole la atención.

― ¡¿Y ahora q…?

― N-No… No te vayas… -Dijo en un murmuro que bien pudo oír, aunque aún le parecía sorprendente ver cuán bipolar podía ser la chica; aunque ver aquel rostro de miedo y preocupación nuevamente tatuado en ella, le provocó una sensación de inseguridad.

― Maka…

― Escucha… -Dijo ahora ella. –Sé que necesitamos salir de aquí… P-Pero… y-yo no…

― Regresaré. –Finalizó él a lo que Maka lo miró con preocupación pero luego bajó la mirada. –"Estás mostrándote débil nuevamente, Maka… ¡Tonta! ¡Deja que él vaya, si le pasa algo, haya él! ¡Tú le advertiste!"

― Hmp… Cómo quieras… Ya veremos quién sale primero… -Dijo soltando la camisa del chico y sentándose, dándole la espalda. –Yo me aseguraré de que nada malo me suceda… Ve y arriésgate. –Soul suspiró y sin decir nada más, se adentró al orificio que podría significar la libertad para el aventurero albino.

* * *

Y mientras Soul iba a donde su instinto le indicaba, los recuerdos de _ella_ volvía a aflorar su mente. A pesar de que Maka podría tener un carácter fuerte, seguía teniendo aquella contraparte de debilidad con la que él la conoció. Así que no se parecía tanto a _ella._ Era un alivio, ya que no veía a Maka como otra cosa que no sea una chica molesta y bipolar.

_«― N-No… No vayas…»_

Aunque dijese lo contrario, Maka poseía cierto imán, algo que le hacía traerle a la mente una y otra vez, no sabía qué era. Podría ser aquella faceta suya que establece propia fuerza y dureza, como también la sensibilidad que resguarda en su interior.

― Soy el único idiota que le da demasiadas vueltas al asunto…

El camino fue acortándose mientras su cuidadoso andar se desarrollaba por el estrecho conducto de aire. Pronto, dio con las rejillas de lo que sería una de las habitaciones conectadas al closet donde terminó encerrado con Maka.

Su mirar se posó en lo que resguardaba la habitación a la que había llegado: El cuarto de limpieza. Quedó un poco sorprendido pero también sus ideales de salir de allí y ser libre, lo inducían a quitar rápido las rejillas y ser 'libre'. Pero en cuanto sacó el destornillador para poder quitar los tornillos, quedó pensando en lo que Maka le había dicho antes de que él se fuera.

«_― Hmp… Cómo quieras… Ya veremos quién sale primero…»_

En un principio, había pensado que solo estaba celosa o envidiosa por la determinación del chico, pero ahora…

― Demonios… -Murmuró el chico al darse cuenta que cuando quitó los tornillos de la anterior rejilla, él se encontraba frente a ésta, pudiendo quitar con normalidad lo que sujetaba las varillas de hierro.

Porque actualmente él yacía detrás de ellas, y a juzgar por lo finos que eran los espacios entre cada varilla, le sería imposible meter su mano y destornillarlos… Así que todo su esfuerzo… Fue en vano…

― Qué me jodan la… ¡AH! ¡MALDITO HOSPITAL!

― _¿Has oído algo…? –_Una voz se oyó en eco, recorriendo el conducto donde Soul se encontraba.

― _Qué extraño… No prestes atención, bien…_

"Esperen… ¡Voces! Eso quiere decir que… ¡Hay posibilidad de salir de aquí! Ahora… ¿De dónde provenían las voces?" Era lo que pasaba por la mente del chico, quien retrocedía y se guiaba por lo que sus oídos captaban, hasta entrar en otro camino que el conducto llevaba.

**oOS.:.°O°.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Bienvenidas sean, Mis Lectores!

¡Estamos de vuelta enfrascados en las telarañas de ésta historia! :D

Naaah, solo bromeo… ;)

Bien, a como se habrán dado cuenta, me volví a atrasar en lo que respecta mi siguiente actualización, pero por más que me molesta dar excusas que muchas se veces podrían tomarse a la ligera, esta vez fue algo serio. Lamento mucho que me haya estropeado en mi actualización, pero resulta que en las dos semanas que transcurrieron mis últimas actualizaciones, mi abuela, quien yacía enferma en el hospital, falleció el 7 de enero.

Dolió en el alma perderla, la verdad la amaba muchísimo, pero así es la vida, gente… Triste y jodida xD Pero de lo que estoy segura es que por más que sea un duro golpe para toda mi familia, es también una gran prueba de valentía y un golpe de consciencia: La Vida es corta y se debe saber aprovechar antes de que sea muy tarde.

Estas semanas estuve metida de lleno en los rezos (no sé como será en su país pero en el mío, después del velorio y del entierro, se hacen nueve días de rezos para pedir por el alma del difunto) así que eso también me mantuvo ocupada y sin mencionar que la noticia me quitó todas las ganas para escribir.

¡Pero resulta que no hay mal que por bien no venga! :D

Mi abuebue está en una vida mejor, con su amado esposo… ¡Yo me uní más a mis familiares (cosa que no creía posible, no es culpa de ellos, soy yo, pasa que soy una quimera rara xD) y me siento más unida a mis pirmos y sobrinos! Así que es por eso que también estoy feliz porque mi abuebue se haya marchado a mejor vida, porque nos ha dejado lo que ella más quería, que era el vernos todos juntos, compartiendo y divirtiéndonos en familia!

Eso es todo, espero no haberles causado tanto problema

Y yendo a por el fic…

¡¿Cómo ha estado? ¡¿Su largor ha valido la pena por mi ausencia? C:

Bueh, varias cosas han salido a la luz… (entre ellos Maka y Soul, pobres xD) como lo que muchas estaban esperando… :O jajaja y eso es por lo cual estamos reunidos hoy… ¡SOULXMAKA! :D ¿Cómo estuvo esta pareja? Parece que se cumplirá lo que muchos decían (y ¿cómo no? xD) ¿Soul cambiará su forma de pensar sobre Maka? Puede que sí.

Pero dejando a nuestra querida y estrafalaria parejita, ¿cómo le ven al tan BIG BlackStar? Jajajaja Es como dicen muchos… 'No toques el hueso del sabueso' y eso es lo mismo que pensaba nuestro 'mono azul' con respecto a Mifune… Aunque muchas cosas ignora nuestro Star… ¬¬ Cómo siempre xD

Y el melodrama entre Kid y Liz ha pasado en otro plano, a ver cómo sigue su historia xD

En fin, de seguro se quedaron con muchas incógnitas a cerca de la chica quien Soul ve en Maka.

O también en la 'persona' quien entró a la sala de espera, en donde yacía Liz y Spirit.

A ver qué más me estoy olvidando… Pues, creo que eso es todo xD

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y lamento nuevamente la tardanza :D Qué tengan un excelente inicio de fin de semana

* * *

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

Bien, vayamos a nuestras queridas correligionarias xD (amodecireso)

**Chikyu xD:** ¡Ohaaioo! :D Gracias por tu comentario, Chikyu-chan Bien, respondiendo a tu comentario… Verás, Kid no es cualquier chico ni nacido de cualquier familia, es por esa simple razón por la cual Arache no está muy conforme que el chico tenga algún romance con chicas que ella no considere dignas de llevar el apellido tan renombrado de la familia… Malditos ricos u.ú xD Pues es cierto, quizá este sea el único encuentro… 'aceptable' entre ambos, pobre ella enserio… Y con su mala racha, también arrastra a nuestro pobre Soul :o Bueh, la historia concreta de Soul se concentrará en el siguiente capítulo, ya como lo expliqué más arriba, ese fue el motivo que no lo haya incluido en el actual capítulo u.u Jajaja si, te entiendo… Yo estoy luchando con mi autocontrol para no mandar a la china a los mangakas, Dios… Pero se les comprenden… Trabajan de lo que dan miedo Q_Q alguien les recomenzarán… ¿Qué digo? Si nadan en dinero xDDD bueh, pero es pagado justo… Traban mucho los pobres u.u Bien, cuídate mucho! Nos leeremos pronto! :D

**Kasumi Keiko 11:** ¡Hola hola! :D No es ninguna molesta, todo lo contrario mi niña! :D ¡No, no quiero matarte! D: ya veo… u.u así que es a eso… Pues si, muchas emociones conjuntas pueden provocar… muchas cosas xD Si… Liz fue presa de las telas de Arachne, por lo cual ayudó a que Liz y Kid se ceparan… ¡Pero no para siempre! Cómo dicen: 'Dónde hubo fuego… Cenizas quedan' Gracias a Dios que aprendí a barrer u.u xDDD Sii… Me encanta también la pareja que hacen juntos… Si tengo tiempo, he de hacer un one-shot para complacerme a mi misma xD jajaja pero también amo la pareja entre KidxChrona :o ¡Si! ¡Etiquétame! :D Jajajaja enserio? Wii… :D No te mentiré, me entran cositas también cuando Soul hace de las suyas xD en especial de sus entradas triunfales sobre un burrito y…. Bueh, eso fue divague xD ¡Qué tiernita eres! Q_Q Pero tienes motivos por los cuales echar lagrimillas… Esa pareja es una de las sufridas dentro del fic… Pero aún no has leído sobre Tsubaki y BlackStar… Mira que esa también te ha de echar unas cuantas lagrimillas Jajajajaja no me comprometo a nadita, Kasu-chan :D jajajaja pero haré que los capítulos hablen por mí ;) Jajajajaja te digo, no odies a Blair-chan, luego la amarás :o dije mucho…. ¬¬ yo y mi bocota… ¿o dedos? :/ no lo sé xD ¡Cuidate mucho, mi Niña! Gracias por tus comentarios que siempre me sacan una sonrisa :D ahora devuélvemelas ¬¬ … Naah, broma broma xD ¡Claro que sí! ¡Santa, los reyes, el niñito Jesús… A quien quieras pedírselos, HABRÁ MÁS SOUL X MAKA! :D Si, he oído que tenía Cd drama, pero aún no lo he visto… Demonios… Le pediré a mi distribuidora de doramas :D jajajaja pero ahora no tengo dinero u.u… ¡Y MEGAUPLOAD SE CERRÓ! D': ya no sé que haré… He de vender algo ¬¬…. Bien, mientras pienso en eso, tu vete tranquila que mi mentalidad de quimera no te atrape Q_Q ¡CORRE! Claro, seguiremos en contacto! ¡Yo también MUCHO MUCHO! :D Un abrazo!‼

**Cheethan Black:** ¡Weenas! Tranqui, sé a lo que te refieres u.u… También me volveré a meter en eso, así que… estaremos en las mismas pronto xD Jajajaja tranqui, cuando tengas tiempo libre de seguro podrás, no hay apuro Jajajaja Gracias por tus ánimos, estoy de nuevo aquí por ellos :D Jajaja si, muy dramático el asunto, pero esto se ha vuelto mi ámbito xD Naaah, con recibir un review tuyo soy feliz! ¡Por eso te agradezco que me hayas dejado tus reviews! :D Qué tengas un buen fin de semana e inicio de la misma :D ¡Cuidate y nos seguiremos leyendo!

**Kmi Nyan:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué gusto leer eso! :D ¡Emocionas mucho a ésta pequeña quimera! :P ¡A mí me das ganas de seguir escribiendo! ¡Gracias! :D Claro, a favor del buen FANDOM! Si… Pues te parece por la noche? Es que mi padre empezó a trabajar y se lleva el modem consigo, así que solo me resta estar en la red por la nochecita D: ¡Ahora ya sé lo que es CB! xDDDD Jajajajaja Celos… ¡Celos Everywhere! xD jajajaja tranqui, no es ninguna amenaza No tanto :o Jajajajaja Siii, BlackStar es uno de nuestras Estrellas, su carisma y diversión me encantan‼! :D ¡Bien, primero que nada! ¡Gracias por dejarme un review! ¡Sabes que me encantan leer tus reviews! :D ¡Y segundo…Qué tengas un lindo fin de semana y una excelente semana! :3 ¡Nos despedimos y comunicaremos luego!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques_


	16. Chapter 17

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

**oOS.:.°O°.**

Las miradas atónitas de Liz y Spirit al ver llegar su oscura presencia dentro de la sala de espera, causaron cierta simpatía en la mujer alta y elegante, de bella figura pero malas intenciones. El pelirrojo reaccionó al instante para, como un perro iracundo, enfrentarla.

_― _¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –La azabache ensanchó su sonrisa tras el abanico que bien le caracterizaba. -¡Responde, Arachne!

_― _Oh, veo que el temperamento no es uno de tus dones, Spirit… Qué lástima… Aunque no sé que es peor… Eso o tu fama de mujeriego…

_― _¿Cómo has dicho…?

Liz miraba a su tío con un semblante entre sorpresa y miedo, ¿qué le había pasado? Juraría verlo como cual perro rabioso, cuyo pelaje se eriza por lo iracundo que se encontraba; mucha diferencia con su tío no había.

_― _Por lo menos se sincera al pisar este lugar, Arachne… -Ella enarcó una ceja sin comprender a lo que el pelirrojo se refería. -¡No te hagas la desentendida! ¡Sé muy bien que todo esto del infarto no fue más que obra tuya!

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué fue lo que su tío había dicho? Aunque no le extrañaría tanto si así fuera, esa mujer no tenía escrúpulos… Pero no dejaba de ser una suposición. A diferencia de Liz, Arachne no cambió mucho su semblante, solo frunció su entre seño de manera molesta.

_― _¿Te estás oyendo, Spirit Albarn? Me estás acusando de un intento de homicidio… ¿Sabes lo grave que es aquella acusación?

_―_ ¡Cállate! ¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡Claro que lo sé, es por eso que lo digo! ¡A todo aquel que te conozca no sería tanta sorpresa, conociendo lo bajo que puedes llegar con tal de lograr tus repulsivos objetivos!

_― _¿Objetivos repulsivos? Ha… No me hagas reír… No soy yo quien estafa mujeres inocentes por puros caprichos y calentura… ¿O me negarás que Kami fue la excepción? –Parecía que aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia en Spirit.

El pelirrojo se acercó cautelosa y temerariamente hacia la millonaria mujer para espetar con desprecio.

_― _Si me llego a enterar que tuviste que ver aunque sea solo un poco, en todo este embrollo de Shinigami… -Hizo una pausa para agravar más su voz. –Escúchame bien, Arachne Gorgon… Me encargaré personalmente de hundirte en lo más profundo de la miseria… -La dama sonrió de manera autosuficiente y encaró al Idahones.

_― _Ahora escúchame también tú, Spirit Albarn… Si será como la última vez en que 'intentaste' hundirme… No me preocupo… Es más… -Cerró su abanico y lo miró seriamente. –Estoy ansiosa de pisotearte más…

_― _Oh, querida… Créeme que no será como la última vez… Me aseguraré de ello. –Un choque de miradas hizo de la atmósfera aún más inhabitable para Liz, quien sentía un escalofrío recorriendo por su espina dorsal al encontrar una escena tan aterradora como aquella. Aquellos dos, hablaban tan crudamente enserio.

Las puertas de la habitación de Shinigami se abrieron, haciendo que los presentes giraran su atención hacia el que ingresaba de nuevo. Liz dio gracias que se tratara de Kid, ya que eso significaba la finalización de aquel encuentro poco amistoso entre su tío y la bruja esa. Pero como esperaba, la reacción de Kid no fue una sonrisa ancha en el rostro, ni la de correr a los brazos de Arachne, gritando "¡Mami!".

_― _¿Qué haces aquí, Madre? –Fue la máxima expresión de 'respeto' que pudo esbozar el joven abogado.

_― _También me da gusto verte, hijo mío… -Se acercó hacia el aludido y posando su mano libre sobre la mejilla del alto joven, dijo. –A pesar de nuestro divorcio… En estas situaciones tan difíciles de la vida, me preocupo por tu padre…

_― _Hmp… -El chico bufó con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios, y con una de sus manos, tomó la de su madre para alejarla de su rostro, sin tanto cariño, pero sin mostrarse irrespetuoso. –Pues no parecías preocupada al abandonarnos… -Antes de que Arachne pudiera defenderse, el chico alejó su atención de ella para posarla sobre Liz. –Es tu turno. –Dijo refiriéndose a que entrara para ver al Shinigami.

Liz reaccionó un poco tarde ya que aún no podía asimilar toda la información que recopiló en tan poco tiempo. Creía conocer a su tío, pero ¿qué ocurrió entre él y Arachne? La misma cosa sucede con Kid; comprendía su resentimiento hacia su madre, pero verlo así… Solo le traía los dolorosos recuerdos de cuando él le objetó su falsa traición, hacía tres años atrás. Se puso de pié pero su atención se dirigió hacia Spirit. Él solo asintió, como diciéndole 'No importa, ve tú primero' y para ella fue suficiente motor que movilizó sus piernas en dirección a su viejo amigo.

* * *

Dio un último suspiro para guardar la llave que cerraba por completo las altas puertas de la biblioteca, dentro de su bolsillo. Dio una última mirada a la gran construcción y así comenzar a descender las escaleras del patrimonio municipal; entre tanto, su celular comenzó a sonar, haciéndole pegar un respingo. Tomó entre su mano el pequeño teléfono un tanto pasado de moda, y se sorprendió en encontrar que el número pertenecía a su padre.

_― _¿Diga…? –Contestó simplemente.

___― _Oh, Chrona… Dime, ¿tienes tiempo ahora mismo? –El chico se sorprendió por la pregunta hecha, la verdad que no tenía mucho contacto con su padre, pero eso se debe gracias a su madre, quien no desea que tenga tanto relacionamiento con la persona quien les "arruinó".

_― _Eh… Estoy saliendo de la biblioteca… ¿Necesita algo?

___― _¿Sales recién a estas horas? Cuida tu salud, ¿quieres? Mira que no sale tan gratuito aunque seas pariente de un médico… -Chrona solo se encogió de hombros para volver a preguntar.

_― _Lo tendré en cuenta, pero… ¿Necesita algo, Señor Stain?

___― _¿Señor Stain? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿También Medussa te dijo que me digas así? Solo Stain o 'Papá'… ¿Te parece?

_― _No creo que sea tan conveniente decirle de esa manera… Escuche… No me gusta incomodar ni nada, la verdad no sé cómo tratar con eso… Pero siento que está rehuyendo de algo… Y tampoco sé cómo lidiar con eso.

___― _¡Oh, está bien! Chrona, te llamaba para saber si estabas ocupado o durmiendo… Quería hablar contigo un momento… Pero quiero que vengas a mi oficina; ya sabes, en el hospital.

_― _… -Quedó pensando un momento para al final suspirar. –Está bien, iré. –Sin más que acotar, se despidieron y Chrona guardó su celular dentro de su chamarra marrón. – ¿Y ahora qué querrá…?

El de extraño corte de cabello, tomó el camino contrario al que solía tomar para irse a casa; tampoco le motivaba mucho llegar a su hogar donde la relación con su madre no era tan envidiable. Pensando en eso, prefirió ir junto a su extraño progenitor a saciar los arranques paternos que solía tener el de cabello platinado. Y conociendo a su madre, ya debería de estar dormida por sus calmantes, así que por más que llegue tarde, ella nunca se percataría de ello.

Muchos jóvenes que tuvieran una madre tan despreocupada como lo tenía él, hubieran hecho cosas distintas, algo así como ir a alguna fiesta, salir con amigos, ir a la casa de la novia y tener relaciones; pero lo que diferencia a Chrona de esas personas, es que este chico no es lo suficientemente hozado como para hacerlo, ni tampoco se tiene mucha confianza.

Incluso le estaba dando miedo el ir al hospital de su padre en lugar de llegar a su casa, pues es eso lo que siempre acuerda con su despreocupada madre, pero la simple idea de soportar la atmósfera tan pesada que solía albergar aquella casa, fueron suficientes "arranques de rebeldía" que necesitaba para llegar un poco más tarde de lo habitual.

Cuando había llegado a donde el hospital, pudo ver muchas cosas… Desde ambulancias llegando, autos estacionados en el terreno apropiado para eso, paramédicos corriendo con camillas hacia el interior del hospital, la Señorita Marie saliendo del hospital, más ambulancias y… ¡Esperen!

_― _¿Señorita Marie…? –Dijo en voz alta al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

_― _¿Eh? ¡Chrona! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! –La rubia oceánica sonrió a como era costumbre cada vez que lo encontraba, se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, sacándole sonrojos pero no tanto por el acto, sino por la fuerza utilizada para ello.

Bien era sabido que por su procedencia no era la típica chica rubia, débil ni escuálida, que solo se preocupaba por cosas sin importancias. Bueno, Marie era fuerte y bien proporcionada pero… Si, se preocupaba por cosas sin importancias; pero era una gran persona y actualmente, la novia de su padre.

_― _¿Qué hace aquí, Señorita Marie?

_― _¡Oh, ¿te he dicho lo tierno que eres, Chrona? ¡Pero basta de formalidades, ¿sí? Solo dime Marie… O mejor, dime ¡Mami! –Chrona no sabía qué decir cada vez que surgían aquellas ideas provenientes de la oceánica.

Pero siempre salvaba el reír nerviosamente y cambiar de tema.

_― _¿Has venido a ver a mi Padre, señ…Mari? –Prefería llamarla así que por el apodo que se inventó recientemente.

_― _¡¿Tu padre? Jajaja… -Rió esquizofrénicamente, llamándole la atención y provocándole algo de miedo. –N-no… Lo que sucede es que quise hacerme un chequeo… ¡Si, eso!

_― _¿A estas horas de la noche? Pero si el departamento de clínicos debería de haber cerrado hace unas cuantas horas… -Marie trataba de mantener su sonrisa, pero le era imposible.

_― _Bien, me atrapaste… -Dijo resignada la rubia. –Tuve un pequeño accidente hace un momento dentro del alquiler… Me caí de una escalera y creí que me torcí el brazo… Es por eso que vine lo antes posible, gracias a uno de los inquilinos, que ya se ha marchado hace rato, por cierto… -Rió nerviosamente.

_― _Pero… Ya está bien, ¿no, Marie? –Chrona la miraba de manera preocupada, ya que conociendo a la acelerada mujer, era muy probable que eso le pudiese haber ocurrido.

_― _¡Claro! ¡Solo me lo lastimé, no fue tan grave! –Y comenzando a caminar, dijo. –Debo irme… Estoy cansada y debo de estar con todas las energías mañana también… ¡Buenas Noches, pequeño Chrona! ¡Ah, y saluda a tu padre de mi parte…! ¡A quién por cierto NO he visto hoy!

El chico solo sonrió con pena. Esta mujer no podía mentir. Se habrá lastimado el brazo, pero era obvio que fue a ver a su padre también. Aunque no podía de pensar sobre la llamada de su padre. ¿Podría tener alguna relación con la presencia de Marie en el hospital? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría pronto.

* * *

En cuanto sus pasos dieron con el interior de la sala, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo. Un profundo nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago, mientras que sentía como su pecho era presionado por algo, quizá por la impresión que sentía al verlo así, tan indefenso, siendo presa del elenco de tubos y sondas que ahora complementaban a su cuerpo.

Ahogó un gemido de dolor al verlo así, pero lo que no pudo reprimir fueron las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre su ropa; lo único que pasaba por la mente de la joven eran los momentos divertidos que vivió al lado de aquel hombre al cual por poco no lo llamaba 'Papá'.

Cuando Pati había nacido, parecía que todo iba bien, demasiado bien para la mentalidad de una niña de ocho años a quien los celos acosaban. Pero todo eso cambió cuando una mañana se había despertado para ir a desayunar, encontrando a su madre sentada en la cocina, con las manos tapando el rostro y oyéndola sollozar; aquel día, su padre los había abandonado sin mucha explicación más que un papel donde las excusas reinaban y la desolación se hacían una en su pequeño corazón.

Para ella, la figura paterna no era más que una mentira, pues creció con la idea de que los hijos podían crecer sin padre al lado, ya que así sucedió con ella. No confiaba en la figura paterna hasta que conoció a Kid y por ende a su padre. Estaría mintiendo si negara que no sentía celos de que el chico tuviera un padre como lo era Shinigami, pero fue gracias a ello que se dio cuenta que la sangre muchas veces no vinculan tanto a las personas, a comparación del cariño que se toman entre ellas.

Aquel hombre de sesenta y pico años, fue la solución al trauma que concibieron tanto ella como Pati, cuando su padre las abandonó a su suerte, es por eso que le han tomado muchísimo cariño. Pero la idea de que se marche de ellas, solo traía a sus labios el sabor a rechazo y soledad que probo hace años, y lo odiaba.

Se acercó lentamente hacia la camilla donde reposaba el inconsciente hombre, y con temor corriendo por su cuerpo, colocó su fina mano sobre la amplia frente del Shinigami. Las lágrimas cayeron con más ímpetu sobre sus mejillas, culminando tristemente sobre las sábanas blancas que cubrían al viejo hombre.

_― _Ey… Viejo… ¿Cómo es que terminaste así, eh? –Dijo débilmente mientras tomaba más valor para acariciar las canosas hebras del dormido. –Mírate… Das pena… ¿Qué esperas para despertar, eh? ¿Sabes todo el dilema que causaste, tonto? Hmp… Me traes con rabia, Shinigami… -Los sollozos se oyeron seguidamente, pero trataba de reprimirlos. –E-Escucha… P-Prometo… Perdonarte y… No sacarte todo en cara… Pero con una condición, –Sonrió pero sus facciones fueron traicionadas, mordiéndose el labio inferior. –Despierta… P-Por favor…

_― _¿Crees que te está escuchando? –Una segunda voz se oyó, provocándole un respingo, que le hizo desviar su atención hacia el dueño de la ronca voz.

_― _S-Stain… -Nombró ella casi con sorpresa. Miró al viejo nuevamente.

_― _Te preguntaré otra vez… ¿Crees que te está oyendo? Los únicos quienes pueden oír tus lamentos son estas cuatro paredes y yo… Solo consigues eso…

_«Sus sollozos se hacían más fuertes por más que tratara de reprimirlos, no podía. Trataba de limpiarse el rostro con las mangas de su pulóver pero solo rasgaba su piel y enrojecía a sus azules ojos._

_Kid poseía un cuerpo muy débil y eso le provocaba constantes desmayos. Desde que lo conoció, lo ha visto tambalearse y caer por los suelos, pero esta vez fue la más grave de todas. Tanto que la única opción aparente para que todo se terminara, era una operación a nivel cardiaca, pues su corazón era muy débil._

_Todos, incluso su padre y ella se negaban a aceptar la operación, ya que era muy arriesgada, pero los deseos de Kid, de encontrarse bien y no sufrir ningún otro desmayo, fueron suficientes como para que ahora se encontrara en la sala de espera, esperando poder verlo._

_La operación fue todo un éxito, los deseos de vivir tranquilamente se convirtieron en la fuerza que necesitaba el cuerpo del chico de apenas 14 años, para sobrevivir a la operación. Ella se encontraba esperando para poder verlo, pero cuando le habían dicho que seguía inconsciente, las lágrimas no podían detenerse._

_Liz, sintió unas cálidas manos sobre sus pequeños hombros, para cuando levantó la cabeza, una grata sonrisa la reconfortó._

_V-Viejo… ¿C-Cómo está…? –Fue su única pregunta._

_¡No me llames viejo, mocosa! –Ella sonrió levemente y eso para él fue suficiente. –Ven, sé que él quiere verte…_

_P-Pero… No está consciente, ¿no? ¿Qué caso tiene?_

_Liz… -Dijo el padre del chico. –El estar inconsciente es como estar dormido en un sueño profundo, puede que para las personas que te rodean parezcas dormido y que no sientes nada, pero créeme… Él puede oírte y eso hace que no se sienta tan solo en la lucha que está viviendo… -Hizo una pausa. –Sabes cómo se pone él cuando lo hacen esperar, ¿verdad? -Ella asintió un poco preocupada, pero aquello le dio valentía para poder hablarle como si solamente estuviera durmiendo, pero con los sueños presentes y cercanos a ellos.»_

Liz bajó la cabeza, mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños que temblaban por la rabia. Aquellas fueron una de las tantas cosas que el viejo Shinigami le había enseñado, y una de las tantas cosas que ella valoraba con toda su alma. Así que no podía permitir que nadie despreciara de esa manera una de las enseñanzas que había recibido de su 'Padre'.

_― _No… -Cortó la chica secamente.

_― _¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntó el de cabello platino. La joven levantó la mirada con la determinación que caracterizaba a la texana pero que a causa de todo lo sucedido, parecía opacada.

_― _¡No, estás equivocado! ¡Él me está oyendo! ¡Lo sé! –Soltó con aquel carácter tan decidido que emanaba siempre, algo de lo que Shinigami siempre estuvo muy orgulloso.

_― _… -El médico solo guardó silencio, sus pasos se acercaron hacia el inconsciente, verificando uno que otro dato para llenar la planilla diaria. Liz no prestaba atención en lo que hacía el médico, solo se limitaba a acariciar la mano de su amigo. Pronto, los pasos de Stain se oyeron despidiéndose de la sala, incluso el ruido de la puerta abriéndose se oyó, pero ella no tenía su atención puesta sobre él, sino sobre su 'padre adoptivo'. –Si es verdad lo que dices… -La voz de Stain se oyó nuevamente, haciendo que Liz desviara sus orbes azules hacia el que hablaba. -¿Cómo se sentiría al oírte llorar de esa manera? -Liz abrió los ojos sorprendida, girando por completo su rostro hacia donde yacía el médico.

Éste no la miró, solo salió de la sala silenciosamente, dejando a una confundida Elizabeth. ¿Qué fue eso? Era su única pregunta… Acaso fue…

_― _¿Un consuelo…? –Murmuró para sí misma, pero luego una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. –Aquel maniático tiene razón… No creo que te guste verme llorar, ¿verdad?

«_Los pasos de Shinigami se detuvieron, llamando la atención de la amiga de su hijo. Y mirándola tiernamente, dijo:_

–_Oh, y otra cosa… -Dijo antes de entrar a la sala donde se encontraba su hijo. –Procura no llorar… No creo que le guste oírte así, ¿no lo crees? –Ella parpadeó un par de veces para luego concebir una sonrisa un poco triste, pero sonrisa al fin. –Bien, ahora si… -Sonrió tiernamente el adulto, y abrió la puerta con su mano libre.»_

* * *

Su mirar iba más allá de lo que la realidad le mostraba, más allá de lo que el conducto podía darle a conocer; sus pensamientos iban más bien entretenidos por lo que acababa de ver y oír cuando las voces que resonaban entre los conductos de ventilación, le dieron a conocer hace un momento. Suspiró un poco cansado, aquello le arrebató la energía que le restaba en el cuerpo, pero al menos calmó su curiosidad, aunque los resultados no hayan sido los deseados.

La luz del pequeño cuarto en el cual residió por varios minutos, le dio la bienvenida, y gracias a que no había obstáculo aparente que le impidiera cruzar el umbral de éste, salió sin mucho problema de allí.

Lo que preocupaba al Evans era que al salir a la luz, lo primero que encontraría serían las burlas de la rubia con quien compartía la habitación, obligadamente. Pasó sus manos entre sus cabellos, aquel tic nervioso era el más común en él, que demandaba nerviosismo o ansiedad.

_― _Bien bien, ya sé qué dirás así que—

Soul se sorprendió al encontrar a la molesta rubia rendida a los encantos de Morfeo. Aunque lo que realmente llamó la atención en él, fue ver aquel semblante que continuamente le obsequiaba fruncir de ceños y palabras ofensivas, completamente suavizado y gentil, tanto que parecía ser otra persona.

El chico de los ojos rubíes se aproximó lentamente hacia ella, no queriendo despertarla ni acabar con aquella paz que transmitía; apreciaba cada facción de ella como si de un delicioso 'chocolate cake' se tratara, de manera lenta y cuidadosa de no devorarlo todo al instante.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verla así. ¿Quién diría que podía encontrar a alguien tan distinta a lo que mostraba ser, con solo verla dormida? Pues a su curiosidad, la vida le ha hecho conocer a Maka Albarn.

No se había percatado que la proximidad que tenía con la muchacha, iba reduciendo el propio espacio personal. ¿Qué era aquella sensación que le provocaba la chica? No tenía mucho encanto si mirara con ojos de hombre, pero… Al no tener mucho que aportar, había algo que le hacía estremecer, y no estaba hablando solo de verla dormida.

Incluso despierta, cuando sus fuertes y agudos ojos lo increpaban con tanta determinación, o incluso cuando su cuerpo vacilaba por algún pequeño detalle que para ella era suficiente como para hacerla temblar. Era impresionante que detrás de una fachada tan fuerte, se escondiera alguien tan dulce y débil.

_― _Al final… ¿Quién eres…? –Susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero a pesar de ser una hermosa escena, no podía faltar algo que la arruinara por completo… Un tono de celular comenzó a sonar y era el mismo que escuchó aquella vez en medio de la calle, hallando esas bolsas de pastas congeladas; también la vez en que sonó en la casa de Tsubaki… Definitivamente, ambas personas resultaron ser la misma: Maka Albarn.

La rubia idahones abrió los ojos lentamente al oír su celular sonar, encontrándose con los rubíes ojos de Soul, muy cerca. Cuando se dio cuenta, Soul por poco y no se encontraba encima de ella con el rostro más cerca de lo recomendable. Parpadeó un par de veces, para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que su rostro fue tornándose completamente sonrojado, al igual que el del chico. Pero la reacción que tuvo la rubia no era la que esperaba el albino, o mejor dicho… No querría que así fuese…

_― _¡AAAHHH! –Un grito de sorpresa y furia se oyó dentro de las cuatro paredes, lo último que sintió Soul fue un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, mientras que su vista enfocaba el techo de aquella habitación.

_― _¡¿Q-Qué te sucede, por el amor de…? ¡Ah! –Dijo exasperado el chico recuperando el aliento que le fue arrebatado por la pequeña pero fuerte Albarn.

_― _¡¿Qué qué me sucede? ¡Eres tú quien me estaba acosando! ¡Pervertido! ¡Ah, teléfono estú—

Ambos callaron al darse cuenta que Maka tenía un celular consigo. Se miraron con sorpresa, pero ella ya venía venir todo lo que Soul podría decirle, así que pronto, tomó el celular y lo atendió.

_― _¿Sí? ¿Diga? –Su voz sonaba nerviosa pero alegre de todas maneras, pues la recompensa de esperar, darían frutos.

_― _No te salvas… -Murmuró Soul con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que ella solo respondió con un ademán de que se callara, que no podía oír lo que decía tras la otra línea.

___― _¿Maka? ¡¿En dónde estás, hija?

_― _¿Papá…? -Dijo sorprendida.

___― _¿Quién más sino tu adorable padre? –Hizo una pausa. -_¿Dónde estás, hija? Mira que el horario de visita está terminando, si quieres ver al viejo Shinigami…_

_― _Papá, escucha… Esto fue lo que sucedió… -Y allí fue cuando Maka desplegó la historia del por qué había terminado encerrada dentro de una habitación en donde guardaban muchas cosas, junto con un amigo de Liz y Kid.

___― _Está bien, iré enseguida a sacarte… Aguanta un poco más, hijita mía… ¡Papá está yendo a salvarte, peque—

Maka odiaba cuando su padre tenía sus arranques de complejo materno sobreprotector, así que sin mucha simpatía, colgó la llamada y guardó el celular nuevamente en su cartera. Cuando se dio cuenta, había una mirada fija sobre ella, y no era una de completa simpatía, ni siquiera tenía un poco de simpatía en lo que respectaba el semblante del chico, por lo que Maka se giró lentamente con una sonrisa apenada y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras reía tontamente. Soul enarcó una ceja como preguntándole '¿eso es todo lo que dirás?'

_― _¡No me mires así! ¡Tampoco recordé que traje conmigo la cartera con mi celular en él…! Estaba asustada y… -Viendo que el semblante de Soul seguía siendo el mismo, solo frunció el ceño y suspiró hondamente para volver a recostar su espalda por la pared del cuarto, cruzándose de brazos, hizo un pequeño puchero.

Soul hizo lo mismo, sentándose paralelo a la chica, quien mantenía la mirada distante de la de él. El chico yacía en sus pensamientos cuando sus orbes rubíes se dirigieron sigilosamente hasta donde Maka yacía sentada, con la mirada distante, aunque podía notarse su fruncir de ceño, y las delicadas facciones que la caracterizaban. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla así, le causaba gracia verla con el ceño fruncido, le hacía ver graciosa, como si de una niña molesta se tratara, pero aún sentía la incógnita de que pudiese existir una Maka sensible y débil dentro de la temeraria Albarn.

A pesar de que pudiese parecerse a ella, no quería compararla, ya que _ella_ se mostraba de una sola manera ante todo, mientras que Maka podía ser tan complicadamente distinta, así que muchas cosas no concordaban, pero eso… Le gustaba, porque le alejaba del pasado, del dolor, del amor que el pasado devoró.

* * *

Sus pisadas lentas y acompasadas, salieron de la sala donde la emotividad le traía recuerdos. No pudo evitar sonreír sarcásticamente al denominar aquello de esa manera. Pero eran situaciones que, él más que nadie, sabía que todo el tiempo ocurre, pero aquellos ojos… Aquella forma de hablar… Le estaba contradiciendo sobre sus años de estudios y de residencia, incluso cuando el título de médico cirujano ya poseía en sus manos y había socializado con la cruenta realidad día tras días… Ella no lo entendía.

O quizá era que él no quería comprender el corazón humano, porque sí conocía a cerca de aquella fe ciega que poseía toda persona por creer en algo que no estaba del todo seguro, aunque quisiese tener una esperanza, por más de que se tratara de una vana mentira.

Suspiró cansinamente mientras se encogía de hombros. Aquella muchacha le recordó a Marie, sin duda aquella determinación y aquellas palabras, le hacía recordar muchas cosas de la rubia oceánica.

"Shinigami… -Pensó el médico. –Hay gente que confía en ti… No los defraudes…"

Levantó la mirada y se encontró una escena que ya parecía olvidada.

_― _Ey… Miren a quién tenemos aquí… -Soltó con burla a pesar de que en el semblante no llevara una determinada emoción. –Arachne, veo que los escrúpulos tardan en aparecer, pero… Algo es algo, ¿no?

_― _Siempre con la misma actitud, Stain… -Comentó la mujer mientras abría nuevamente su abanico.

_― _Bien, -Habló ahora Spirit, haciendo que todos lo miraran. –Regreso enseguida.

_― _¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Stain.

_― _Maka… -Murmuró de manera seria mientras iba caminando hacia la salida. -¡Maka necesita a su papi! –Y tras dejar atrás toda madurez, corrió a lo que el viento podía alcanzarle, muy a su propio estilo de complejo materno.

_― _¿Y eso…? –Preguntó Stain, mientras los que restaban en la sala poseían una gotita de sudor resbalando por la frente.

_― _Maka terminó encerrada en una closet… -Comentó Kid cruzándose de brazos. –Pero lo que le preocupa a Spirit es que está con Soul, un amigo… del sexo "Masculino".

_― _Oh, veo que Spirit aún no ha superado sus típicos celos maternos… Qué gracioso… Pobre Maka. –Kid asintió simultáneamente. Stain posó su mano sobre el hombro del hijo Shinigami, llamándole la atención. –Tienes a una buena chica, Kid.

_― _… -Kid no contestó, solo bajó la mirada, haciendo que sus flecos azabaches hicieran sombra sobre sus ojos.

_― _¡Bien! ¡Debo irme, vendré a ver a tu padre cada hora para verificar su estado! Mientras, cuídense de los fantasmas… -Comentó lo último con un tono serio que provocó curiosidad en el abogado.

_― _¿Fantasmas?

_― _¿Fantasmas he dicho? –Y Stain se retiró riendo cómicamente.

_― _Qué hombre más raro… -Terminó Kid.

* * *

Spirit corría a todo lo que sus piernas y complejo materno le permitían, por rescatar a su pequeña princesa de las garras del tipo desconocido ese. De solo imaginarse a su encanto retoño siendo atentada por un sinvergüenza, el fuego de la rabia le carcomía por dentro, queriendo tenerle al tipejo ese enfrente suyo y romperle la cara.

Subió como cual fuego artificial por las escaleras hasta llegar al 8vo piso en donde comenzó a abrir puerta por puerta, buscando el verdadero paradero de su pequeña hija. Abrió las primeras tres puertas que pertenecían al cuerpo de limpieza, y su atención fue dirigida hasta la última puerta, sintiendo que debería de ser aquella en donde Maka residía; y así, ignorando las demás puertas, fue directo a la que su instinto paterno le indicaba.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos y abriéndola con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos casi llorosos dieron con la figura de su angelical hija… Y con la escoria masculina también infiltrada dentro. Se arrodilló en el suelo y extendiendo sus brazos, dijo:

_― _Tranquila, Mi Maka Preciosa… ¡Papi e—

Solo bastó lanzarle su cartera para que su "Papi" terminara en el suelo, convertido en piedra ya que el rechazo de su propia hija le dolía en el alma.

_― _Gracias. –Dijo finalmente la rubia en un hilillo de voz.

_― _Gracias, viejo… -Soul comentó pero sintió un aura asesina proveniente del suelo y era el hombre quien lo miraba con los mismos ojos del demonio. -¿Señor?

_― _Mucho mejor. –Finalizó Spirit poniéndose de pié y limpiándose la suciedad de la ropa. -¿Cómo terminaron ahí dentro, Maka?

_― _Fue algo raro… -Dijo ella volviéndose a su padre. –Escuché unos golpes desde dentro y creí que había alguien ahí… También pasó lo mismo con él, -dijo refiriéndose al albino acompañante, que con solo señalarle, Spirit le lanzó una mirada acusatoria. –Él también oyó unos golpes, pero yo no lo estaba haciendo… Admito que antes si, golpeaba desesperadamente hasta que alguien pudiera oírme, pero no había remedio… Él oyó los golpes cuando yo terminé de provocarlos.

_― _Tengo una suposición, -habló Soul, llamándole la atención a los otros dos. –Hay un conducto de ventilación dentro, como en todas las habitaciones dentro del hospital… Me he metido dentro para buscar una forma de salir, -envió una mirada discriminatoria a la rubia ya que tuvo que hacer aquella escena de misión imposible solo porque ella no recordó que trajo consigo el celular; ella desvió la mirada sonrojada de la pena. –pero cuando llegué al final del túnel, oí unas voces… Como se sabe, todo conducto tiene sus ramificaciones que conducen a otras habitaciones… Y comprendí entonces que todo ruido se va propagando por los conductos… Es posible que lo que hayamos oído solo sea la propagación de ruido que provengan por los conductos de aire…

_― _Sonidos que posean cierta potencia, por lo cual se reproduzcan con otra potencia menor hasta asemejarse a golpes de puerta, porque al fin y al cabo, terminaban rebotando por ella. -Concluyó Maka de manera pensativa.

_― _CoffcoffNERDcoffcoff… -Comentó Soul, ganándose un golpe por parte de ella. –Auch…

_― _Hmp, te lo mereces. –Dijo Maka cruzada de brazos.

_― _¡Misterio resuelto! ¡¿Quién quiere ir a Burger King?

_― _Pero sucede algo más… -Los otros dos la miraron confundidos. Maka dirigió sus orbes verdes hacia Soul. –Cuando tú oíste los golpes, yo no lo estaba haciendo, bien… Lo que me preocupa es que, yo no oí nada. –Soul abrió los ojos sorprendido.

_― _¿Qué? –Preguntó atónito Soul. –Entonces… ¿Qué demonios sucede?

_― _Oh, puede que hayan conocido al pequeño Isaac… -Los tres pegaron un respingo asustados de oír una cuarta voz a sus espaldas.

_― _¡Spirit, maldito sádico! –Acusó el pelirrojo con los pelos de punta.

_― _¿Isaac? ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Soul, cansado de todo aquel desastre.

_― _U-Usted… Habla de… ¿Un fantasma? –Preguntó Maka volviéndose seria pero un poco asustada y eso lo percibieron todos ahí.

_― _¿Fantasma? ¡No! –Finalizó Stain. –Me estaba refiriendo a Isaac Newton… Pero tienen razón, no es precisamente a él a quien debo nombrar… A ver, Comenzando con Pitágoras, fue el primero en interesarse en la acústica…

_― _¡¿De qué está hablando? –Dijeron Maka y Soul en unísono exasperado.

_― _¡De la acústica! –Contestó Stain. –Es eso lo que suponen ustedes, ¿no? Pues no está errado, todo tiene que ver con las vibraciones sónicas que se propagan por el aire… Muy buena explicación, hijo… ¿Qué estás estudiando?

_― _Eh… Abogacía. –Terminó Soul un poco asustado por el médico ese. Maka abrió los ojos sorprendida al oír aquello y miró con la misma sorpresa al albino.

_― _¿Oh? ¿Serás lo mismo que este inútil? No, hijo… Tienes talento para la música. –Soul se sorprendió al oír aquello. –Bien, debo irme… Me están esperando, vayan con cuidado y no entren en estas habitaciones a hacer sus cosas, niños… Pueden quedar atrapados. –Maka y Soul se miraron y luego miraron al médico con el rostro sonrojado, negando con mil y un palabras, hasta ofensas contra el otro, pero el médico ya se había ido.

Spirit posó su brazo sobre los hombros de su hija y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Soul no pudo evitar quedarse mirando hacia donde se había marchado el hombre de bata blanca, ya que muchas cosas no le cerraban, y no solo se trataba del incidente dentro de la habitación.

_«__― ¿Has oído algo…? –Una voz se oyó en eco, recorriendo el conducto donde Soul se encontraba._

― _Qué extraño… No prestes atención, bien…_

"_Esperen… ¡Voces! Eso quiere decir que… ¡Hay posibilidad de salir de aquí! Ahora… ¿De dónde provenían las voces?" Era lo que pasaba por la mente del chico, quien retrocedía y se guiaba por lo que sus oídos captaban, hasta entrar en otro camino que el conducto llevaba._

_Su gateo, lento pero seguro, pudieron llevarlo hasta el final del pasillo adherido al principal, en el cual recorría hacia un momento atrás; sus ojos buscaban a los dueños de las voces quien es lo condujeron hasta ahí, y se sorprendió de encontrar a Stain y a la casera Marie dentro de aquella habitación; por lo que respectaba su apariencia, debía de ser la oficina del hombre._

_Entonces… ¿Qué es de lo que querías hablarme, Marie? –Preguntó Stain tomando asiento._

_Es sobre Chrona. –Soul abrió los ojos sorprendido._

_¿Qué ocurre con él? –Preguntó Stain verificando unos papeles._

_Marie se acercó hasta Stain y posó sus manos sobre las de él, para con una sonrisa besarlo tiernamente. El médico solo corresponde. Soul se sentía un poco incómodo, ya que parecía ser un detective de esos como 'Infieles' o 'Laura en América' que espía a amantes. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras miraba a otro lado._

_Es tu hijo, ¿podrías darle tal importancia?_

_Marie, yo—_

_Solo hazlo, ¿sí? –Stain la miró por un momento y luego suspiró para dejar los papeles sobre el escritorio, posando sus manos sobre la mesa._

_¿Está mejor? –Ella solo sonrió. –Ahora dime, ¿qué sucede?_

_Bien, conozco mucho a Chrona gracias a que fui su niñera por muchos años… -Hizo una pausa. –Por más que pareciese todo lo contrario, él tiene mucho potencial dentro suyo, pero todos los traumas que cautivó, le hacen perder la fe en sí mismo._

_¿Es eso lo que—_

_No, escucha… -Volvió a hacer una pequeña pausa para luego decir. –Chrona tiene potencial para ser médico._

_Un silencio se formó en la sala, incluso en el interior de Soul. No era por negativo ni nada, pero no veía al chico siendo médico. ¿En qué pensaba la casera al decir eso?_

_Te preguntaré solo una cosa, Marie. –Dijo Stain a lo que la rubia asintió decidida. -¿Por qué medicina? ¿No crees que tiene potencial para otra carrera?_

_Y yo te preguntaré otra cosa, Stain… ¿Por qué no confías en que podría ser tan excelente médico como lo eres tú?_

_Marie, escucha…_

_No, tú escúchame… -Interrumpió ella. –Chrona no se tiene confianza en sí mismo, quizá se niegue rotundamente si se lo proponen, pero… Eso es porque está acostumbrado a que la gente no le tenga confianza. Si ve que hay personas que le apoyan y le dan su confianza…_

_¿Crees que funcionará? –Preguntó el de cabello platino. Ella asintió de manera decidida._

_Además… Te has perdido tantos años al lado de tu hijo, tanto que te has acostumbrado a no tenerlo…_

_¿Y crees que esto acentuará el lazo padre-hijo, Marie? –Stain negó de manera pensativa. –Si lo que estás buscando el acercamiento entre yo y mi hijo, podría invitarlo a casa, pero apresarlo a una carrera tan dura como lo es la de medicina… No creo que sea la mejor manera._

_No busco solo eso, Stain… Yo busco que Chrona sea valorado como tal._

_Sabes que en la medicina hay mucho que perder y pocas cosas que ganar, ¿no? ¿Cómo esperas que él sepa enfrentar algo como eso?_

…_Es duro, Stain… No lo negaré. Tienes razón, la vida de muchas personas se encuentran en las manos de los médicos, pero… Él está acostumbrado a no arriesgarse poniendo como pretexto "No sé cómo lidiar con esto"… Le detuvieron y obligaron tantas veces que hasta él se autoimpone su fracaso… ¿Por qué crees que está trabajando como bibliotecario? Porque es en donde encuentra el refugio que siempre buscó, la paz y la tranquilidad que nunca encontró en su familia… Eso es lo que a Chrona tranquiliza pero al mismo tiempo, vuelve infeliz._

… _-Stain calló por largo rato. –Hablaré con Chrona…_

_¡¿Ense—_

_Pero si desiste, no lo obligaré… Como tú has dicho, está acostumbrado a que le detenga y obliguen… No contribuiré más a lo que su madre ha estado haciendo durante tantos años, Marie… -Ella sonrió tristemente para luego asentir._

_Aprecio mucho que lo hayas considerado… Chrona y yo te lo agradecemos, Stain. –Y dándose vuelta, dijo. –Debo irme, viene aquí por un propósito, pero tenía que decirte todo esto. ¡Hasta mañana!_

_Soul quedó pensativo al igual que Stain. Todo lo que Marie había dicho tenía razón, Chrona fue moldeado a lo que su madre quería, sin contar con lo que él realmente deseaba._

_El albino comenzó a retroceder hasta salir de aquel pasillo con la mente lejos de allí. _

_Su mirar iba más allá de lo que la realidad le mostraba, más allá de lo que el conducto podía darle a conocer; sus pensamientos iban más bien entretenidos por lo que acababa de ver y oír cuando las voces que resonaban entre los conductos de ventilación, le dieron a conocer hace un momento.»_

* * *

Mientras que a Maka realmente preocupaba era que Stain no estuviese hablando con toda la veracidad del asunto. Sabía que no dijo todo lo que sabía, y eso rondaba en la mente de la rubia Idahones. La chica desvió su mirada hacia atrás, donde venía Soul cabizbajo, puede que hasta esté pensando lo mismo que ella. Pero prefirió callar, ya hablará con él en otro momento.

Así que estás estudiando abogacía, ¿eh? –La voz de Spirit se oyó rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

_― _S-Si… -Respondió un poco tardío el chico, ya que fue arrebatado de sus pensamientos.

_― _Vaya… Pues, no estás perdiendo el tiempo como esperaba… -Soul frunció el ceño ante aquello y Maka sintió la hostilidad de su padre al hablarle al camarero. –Soy abogado recibido del Shibusen, mi pequeña niña también se está preparando para ingresar ahí y seguir la carrera de sus padres… ¿En dónde estudias?

_― _También en el Shibusen… -Maka se sorprendió de oír aquello, pero no quiso mostrarle aquella reacción. –Empezaré el quinto semestre este año.

_― _Ah, ya veo… -Soltó simplemente Spirit. –Buena suerte… Los últimos semestres son los más duros. Trata de que no te boten. –Soul frunció aún más el ceño pero calló, no caería en el juego del pelirrojo.

El callar y guardar silencio ante los ataques verbales de las personas eran una de las cosas que había aprendido de _ella_, era algo irónico sabiendo que muchas veces la calificaba como una persona temperamental, pero terminó siendo una de sus más grandes maestras. Prefirió seguir uno de sus grandes consejos, que desde entonces, le había servido para situaciones que la vida le presentaba.

* * *

Llegó hasta las puertas de su despacho, no muy lejos de donde se había topado con Soul, Spirit y su hija; un suspiro salió de sus labios al ver la figura de su hijo recostado por la pared, enfrente a la puerta que correspondía a su oficina. Iba a ser una noche larga, pero daría una oportunidad a lo que Marie había dicho.

_― _¡Oh, Chrona! ¿Te hice esperar mucho? –Preguntó de manera amistosa mientras le revolvía los cabellos como forma de saludo.

El chico solo se sonrojó un poco y negó quedadamente. Stain sentía mucha rabia cada vez que su hijo se en curvaba cuando alguien le dirigía la palabra, en especial cuando él lo hacía, ya que viviendo toda su vida infante y adolescencia, al lado de aquella mujer, el miedo y la vergüenza lo fueron formando hasta recibir como recompensa a un chico inseguro y temeroso como el que tenía enfrente. Era una lástima, pero por ver de otra forma al chico, jugaría con las cartas que Marie le había puesto sobre la mesa.

_― _¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó Stain mientras abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar.

_― _B-Bien… -Fue su única respuesta.

_― _Toma asiento, por favor. –El chico así lo hizo mientras que el mayor hacía lo mismo, tras su escritorio y colocaba las hojas apiladas hacia un costado. –Tanto papeleo… Es tan agobiante. ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

_― _Bien…

_― _De seguro tienes muchos papeles también alrededor tuyo, ¿no?

_― _S-Si… Más o menos. –Vio como el chico se forzaba para poder hablar. –Ha-a de ser duro… Ser médico… ¿no?

_― _Pues… Te acostumbras. Tantas noches en vela, pero de todas maneras, si es lo tuyo, no te cansarás. –Stain sonrió, contagiando un poco al peli-lavanda.

_― _Ya veo…

_― _Chrona, -llamó su padre; él solo levantó los ojos hasta su rostro. - ¿Tienes algunos planes para el futuro? –Lo vio sorprenderse a lo que continuó. –Ya sabes, ¿planeas hacer algo más o la biblioteca es tu máxima meta?

_― _… -El chico se acomodó un fleco del rostro y tragó saliva dificultosamente. –A-A ver… Sinceramente no creo que sepa lidiar con otra cosa… S-Supongo que soy bueno estando en la librería… A-A veces el gerente me reprende, pero… Solo por llegar un poco tarde, es un poco excéntrico…

_― _¿Y si te dijera que tienes más potencial que para estar en una simple biblioteca? –Los ojos de Chrona se abrieron grandemente, mirando con sorpresa a su padre, al fin levantando la mirada.

_― _¿M-más…potencial?

_― _Así es… Escucha, -se aclaró la garganta. –Eres una persona muy ordenada, respetuosa y dedicada… En lo que careces es en la confianza… Pero no te culpo, tu vida no ha sido para nada fácil. –Hizo una pausa. –A lo que quiero llegar es que… Hay personas que te tienen confianza, Chrona…

_― _… -La sorpresa iba apoderándose del semblante del joven chico.

_― _No me mires así, es cierto. ¿Sabes por qué te he llamado? –Chrona negó con la cabeza. –Marie me ha pedido que hablara contigo porque ella es una de las personas que tiene una fe ciega en ti, y en algo estoy de acuerdo con ella… Te estás auto-reprimiendo… Puedes hacer grandes cosas pero gracias a todo lo que Medussa te ha metido en la cabeza, por mis múltiples errores… Has dejado de creer en ti mismo.

_― _M-Marie… Ella te ha hablado… hoy, ¿no? –Stain asintió; entonces Chrona frunció el entreceño de manera molesta, cosa que sorprendió a su padre. El chico se puso de pié y finalmente dijo. –Y-Yo… No quiero la lástima de ustedes… Sé que no hay otra reacción más que eso por parte de todos, pero no esperaba que ustedes también lo hicieran…

_― _Chrona, no se trata de lástima o compasión. –Stain se puso de pié. –Solo queremos que te superes en esta vida, muchas cosas te has perdido en la vida y—

_― _Entiendo que sus intenciones no son malas… P-Pero… ¡¿Pero no se pusieron a pensar que quizá para mi estaba bien vivir así? –Stain frunció también su ceño y dijo para finalizar la conversación.

_― _Te seré sincero en algo… -Se cruzó de brazos y cerrando los ojos dijo. –No estuve de acuerdo con Marie para hablarte, ¿sabes por qué? –Chrona guardó silencio, así que abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo ferozmente, dijo. –Porque estaba seguro que eras un cobarde.

_― _… -Chrona se molestó al oír aquello. –Es suficiente… No perdí tanto tiempo solo para oírte decir eso… Me voy. –Caminó a zancadas hasta la puerta, pero la voz de Stain volvió a sonar, haciéndole aguardar un momento.

_― _No te detendré, -suspiró. –pero si quieres cambiar aunque sea un poco, no por mí ni por Marie, sino por ti… Sabrás qué camino tomar… Hijo.

_― _No me llames así. –Y salió finalmente del despacho del médico, cerrando la puerta y dejando todo inmerso nuevamente en el silencio.

Stain se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre su sillón, masajeando su sien. Algo le decía que sabía que algo como eso terminaría ocurriendo, pero por lo menos estaba seguro de algo: Chrona era su hijo y al igual que él, pasó por aquello… Y terminó por vencer su cobardismo.

_― _Entonces… ¿Qué harás…Eh, Chrona?

* * *

_«La brisa otoñal ingresó suavemente por la ventana abierta, mientras sus sollozos reinaban los largos pasillos y rebotaban por los escalones que guiaban hasta él. Sus sonrojadas mejillas hacían una combinación encantadora con sus rubíes ojos, mientras que sus blancas hebras eran el contraste en todo su rostro._

_Sus nudillos restregaban sus ojos húmedos para detener las lágrimas que caían sin tregua; parecía imposible ver al tan "cool" y "varonil" Evans Soul, sentado en el suelo frente a las grandes puertas de su mansión, llorando porque con aquella ocasión, era la tercera noche en que su madre no llegaba a casa._

_Y ¿crees que llorando ella volverá? –Su áspera voz se oyó, haciendo que su lloriqueo cesara por la impresión de oírla hablar. Soul frunció el ceño para limpiarse las marcas de lágrimas en su rostro._

_¿Q-Quién está llorando? –La mujer rodó los ojos y acercándose hasta él, revolvió sus cabellos._

_Pues creo que este bodoque blanco que está en mi camino ha estado llorando como una niña… Oh, creo que hasta las niñas son más fuertes que tú, enano._

_¡Cállate! ¡No es de tu incumbencia! Demonios… -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_¿Demonios? ¡No recuerdo haberte enseñado esa palabra, amigo! –Dijo la mujer de pelirrojo cabello, mientras estironeaba la oreja del chico._

_¡Esta es mi casa, digo lo que quiero! ¡Y no soy tu amigo!_

_¿Ah, sí? Pues sabes qué… Haré un círculo imaginario en donde yo soy la reina y puedo estirarte la oreja por tener la boca tan sucia._

_¡Eso no es posible! ¡¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? –Dijo sobándose la oreja roja tras que la mujer lo haya soltado._

_Uh, hay algo que chicos como tú no comprenden… -La pelirroja se sentó enfrente suyo, con las piernas cruzadas y cerrando sus manos como un huevo, lo acercó a su ojo y así mirar hacia dentro. –Si yo quiero puedo hacer que este pequeño espacio dentro de mis manos, sea mi propio reino, ¿sabes?_

_Estás loca. –Finalizó él cruzándose de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada._

_Pues dile eso al payaso que está haciendo malabares aquí… ¡Oh, hay un trampolín también! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Un perro que habla! –Soul abrió un ojito suyo para espiar a la muchacha y ver que se estaba divirtiendo mucho, dándole ganas de sentir la misma emoción que ella estaba viviendo._

_Oye… ¿Crees que también puedo hacer que un perro hable dentro de mis manos? –La chica lo miró y sonrió ampliamente._

_¡Claro que sí! Ven que te enseño… -Y acercando al chico a ella, cerró sus manos y lo acercó hasta su pequeño ojo, para así enseñarle el gran mundo de la imaginación.»_

Abrió los ojos de manera lenta hasta darse cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación, acostado sobre su cama con el torso desnudo y sus pantalones de dormir puestos. En cuanto llegó a su departamento se metió a bañar y se recostó sobre la cama, quedándose dormido. _Ella _volvió a aparecer dentro de sus sueños.

Se sentó sobre la cama y pasó entre sus hebras blancas, sus largos y finos dedos, peinando su cabello; traer su viva imagen a su mente le provocaba mil y un emociones, todas juntas. Pero lo que más reinaba en él era la tristeza y melancolía, cada vez que la realidad golpeaba su ilusión.

Se volvió a recostar sobre la cama y posando su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, recordó una frase muy típica de ella:

"Mientras la esperanza continúe viva… Nadie podrá matarnos." –Pensó al recordar su voz y hacer que los recuerdos volvieran a caminar encima suyo.

Esa noche podría dormir más plácidamente, primero porque se encontraba muy cansado y segundo porque estaría ella velando sus sueños, como cuando niño así lo hacía; arropándolo y tarareando una canción de cuna; y por más que él dijera que ya estaba grande para esas canciones, muy dentro suyo amaba oírlas, pero amaba más cuando _ella_ se lo cantaba.

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Bienvenidos!

¿Cómo ha estado su semana, mis lectores?

Espero que cargado de buena onda y mucho MUCHO SOMA! *0* -aplausos- naaah, dejemos esto para programas de televisión Xddd ¡Ok, espero que les haya ido muy bien la semana! La mía ha estado muy bien y ya empezaré de nuevo el colegio :DDD si, aunque no lo crean, estoy ANSIOSA por comenzar xDDD Si, ya sé, soy una quimera sin remedio xP ¡ME GUSTA!

Pues… Vayamos a lo que nos gusta también a nosotros… ¡SOMA! *0*

¿Cómo ha estado el capítulo de hoy? ¿Se merece reviews, críticas constructivas, criticas homicidas coff coff…, emh…Tomates, torta (umh…quiero torta =w=)? En fin… Espero sus comentarios al respecto‼! :D

Creo que ahora el tema a tratar será el mismo que en varios reviews que he recibido por el capítulo anterior… ¡¿QUIÉN ES LA CHICA CON QUIEN SOUL COMPARA A MAKA? Pues… Este capi debió de satisfacer alguito de su curiosidad… Caso contrario, han de tener más ansias de saber, ¿no? xD lo sé lo sé, soy mala :3 Pero han de tener una vana idea de quién podría ser la pelirroja esta… xD

¡Me dio tanta cosita al escribir lo de Liz y sus sentimientos hacia Shinigami! Casi lloré… Es que ando muy sensible también ¬¬…. Maldita sensibilidad… En fin, creo que ha tenido gran influencia lo de mi abuebue en esta partecita al igual que la peli 'Año Nuevo', ya que también había un abuebue en el hospital y sabiendo que la maldita sensibilidad habita mis rincones, terminé llorando como cual vaca llevada al matadero… ¡Vaquita! D:

En fin dejando de lado el divague he cumplido GRACIAS AL CIELO de traerles un nuevo capítulo en la fecha acordada… Ojalá continúe así y no me de mi chiripiorca con el tema de la actualización xP

Me despido deseándoles un maravilloso inicio de semana y nos reencontraremos dentro de dos semanas más‼! :D ¡Un Beso y un Abrazo para todos mis lectores y también para los que siempre alegran mi día con un review suyo‼! :3 ¡Los Quieroooo‼

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

**Cheethan Black: **¡Hola! Pues no es nada, si te hace feliz, pues no hay problema xD aunque espero que no te hayan retado por mi culpa, te digo, estoy acostumbrada a que me encuentren desvelada frente a la compu xD no puedo con mi instinto Pues claro, nuestra prioridad es el SOMA! :DDDD jajajaja pero sin dejar de lado a los otros personajes que nos hacen pasar tan bien :3 Espero que con este capítulo se te hayan respondido unas cuantas preguntas! ¡Nooo, Masamune no! Lo amo :3 jajajaja descuida, que no causará tanto problema… Ojalá ¬¬ Si, ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias! En fin, Gracias por tu comentario que me ha hecho muy feliz! Nos vemos en otra

**Kasumi Keiko 11: **¡Holaaa! No te preocupes que me gusta que invadas estos lugares Xd ¡Me alegra tanto saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior! ¡Y ansío que suceda lo mismo con este nuevo! Así es, lo más lógico era eso, pero eso irá aumentando al cabo de episodios :D Si, lo saben ahora pero… ¿Continuará así? :/ waaaah, me encanta crear conflictooos xDDDD Tranqui tranqui, que a nuestro Shinigami nadie nos lo mata :D ¡Me haré cargo de hacerte convulsionar del llanto con el BlackSuki! (¿?) Aaaaw Yeaaah! Soy la madre de las incógnitas…. Bueh, tampoco así xD Pues espero que algunas preguntas se te hayan respondido con el anterior capítulo :D, pero lo que puedo responderte es: Es posible que Maka y Soul continúen discutiendo, o sea, para eso estamso reunidos aquí, no? xD Si, se dirán a quienes odian y no odian, pero maaaaas adelante! Espéralo con ansias :D Posiblemente terminen juntos Tsubaki y Black Star, eso depende mucho de sus ánimos xD Es posible que sigas odiando a Blair, pero descuida, puede que cambies de parecer :P No creo que dejes de hacer estas preguntas, soy el motivo por el cual lo haces ;) xDDD ¡EEEY, VI LA IMAGEN! :DDDD AMÉ LA IMAGEN, POR DIOOOS! :DDDDD ME ENCANTA‼‼ :P Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus buenos deseos, me motivan siempre :D nos seguiremos leyendo…! ¡Hasta otraaa! :333

**Kmi Nyan:** ¡Buenaas! Me halagas, en verdad me siento muy feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 Jajaja Gracias, trato de que quede lo más intrigantemente posible! Si, me he estado cansando de leer fics que no toman el tiempo entre sus posibles cartas y lo hacen pasar tan rápido, es por eso que a veces estoy preocupada por cómo utilizo el tiempo al escribir las escenas, pero al leerte me doy cuenta que estoy yendo bien, ¡Muchas Gracias! :D ¡Si, tienes razón! No hay mal que por bien no venga, así que estoy feliz de todas maneras Soy de Paraguay, y tú? :3 ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo! :DDDD ¡Qué tengas una gran semana! Bye-bye~

**Hasegawa Misaki:** ¡Hola, cómo estás? Te entiendo a la perfección, mientras más te ausentas en la página, parece que tienes más capítulos qué leer y eso me emociona tanto :D No, te preocupes, lo has hecho ahora No me molesto :P A veces es muy problemático cuando el autor no tiene para mensajes anónimos y tienes que hacer toda el recorrido para conectarte xD ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡Y en verdad aprecio que te guste mi historia! Es un crisol de emociones xDD pues somos dos a quienes nos encanta el drama :3 jajajaja ¡Mucho gusto y tranquila, guardaré el secreto! …. Pero es una página pública así que…. =W=…. Debería pensar antes de escribir xDDDD ¡Espero que nos encontremos en otro review, Onee-san! Te deseo una semana GENIAAAL! :DDDD

**Katari Hikari chan:** ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ¡¿Mi Nezumi-chan me está escribiendo? Wow, el 2012 está llegando realmente! jajajaja solo bromeo, Nezu-chan :3 ¡BIENVENIDA A ESTE RINCONCITO DE NUESTRO ADORADO SOMA! :DDDD Primero que nada, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegró mucho recibir un review tuyo, Nee-chan! Te responderé con una simple respuesta... ¡Porque así lo mando yo! naaah, es por el simple hecho que me cansé de ver a Chrona como niña, así que le cambié el sexo para ver qué quimera rara salía xDDD y Voilá! Aquí tienes a este fic! :D sinceramente, tildan a Chrona como ambiguo así que me valí de este detalle para ponerlo como chico, pero dime... ¿No te parece super kawaii a un Chrona todo timidito y encantador? Waaah, babeo todo xDDDD Nuevamente Gracias! Y esperaré encontrarte por aquí mas seguido! :D Bye-Bye~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques._


	17. Chapter 18

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_…Pues cuando ella entró en aquella sala, fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido de inmediato, haciéndola caminar lento y pausado, al mismo compás de su cabello, sencilla pero bellamente arreglado, y que hiciesen juego con los diminutos saltos de su vestido al caminar. Parecía perfecta, parecía otra persona…_

**oOS.:.°O°.**

Un nuevo día había empezado en el sur de California, una ciudad muy próspera y conocida, principalmente por ser una de los pocos lugares en donde la vegetación, aunque no sea tanta, es abundante. Pero lo que también es merecedor de admiración en esta ciudad, era que poseía una de las Universidades más importantes en todo el país, también es reconocida a nivel mundial aquel detalle, y gracias a eso, todos los egresados de allí poseen un renombre significativo y un desempeño más que excelente.

Shibusen. Una universidad próspera que mantiene su integridad y desempeño en el ámbito educacional, profesional, social y económico; es uno de los grandes orgullos que Estados Unidos posee, y más que nada, que Death City posee.

Cuando una persona desea ingresar a esta renombrada universidad, debe ser porque tiene grandes aspiraciones para su futuro, porque no solo basta con soñar ser el mejor, va más allá que simple deseo; dentro de ésta universidad se conoce lo que el esfuerzo y dedicación implica, para forjar armas capaces de enfrentar el presente.

Eso era lo que ella esperaba de sí misma, ser capaz de llamarse capaz y competente, no solo en el ámbito laboral, sino también en el profesional y personal mismo. Ella tenía grandes aspiraciones para llegar a ser una persona bien formada y digna de respeto… Al igual que su madre.

Se acomodó unos cabellos rebeldes que caían enfrente suyo, impidiéndole leer correctamente. Cerró por un momento su libro para mirar su camino y así ingresar a través de las grandes puertas del hospital Central de Death City. Su mirada buscaba a los rostros conocidos de sus primas, Liz y Patti Thompson, quienes se encontraban acompañadas de Tsubaki, la dueña de la casa en donde se hizo el agasajo de bienvenida para el chico hiperactivo de cabello celeste.

Sonrió mientras caminaba en dirección a ellas, saludó con la mano de manera cordial y así juntas se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para dirigirse hasta el piso en donde se encontraba Shinigami, gran magnate y reconocido hombre de negociosos, principalmente por su desempeño como Director de la Universidad en donde ella, Maka Albarn, está preparándose para ingresar y recibirse de abogada.

La trivialidad iba de la mano de Liz, quien parecía ser la misma de siempre, con su característica personalidad que demanda mucho determinación y fuerte carácter.

Patti no se quedaba atrás, aunque la diferencia que había entre ambas hermanas, que iba más allá de lo físico, era que la menor tenía un carácter más infantil y efusivo que la mayor, aunque era propio de una adolescente de 13 años, pero digamos que Patti podría poseer el cuerpo de una chica de su edad, ignorando sus grandes y redondos pechos, pero su mentalidad iba disminuyendo la edad que poseía, o eso era lo que muchos podrían pensar de ella cuando la conocen recientemente.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, extranjera quien erradicó su infancia y adolescencia en tierra "Yankee", de carácter calmado y pacífico, muy madura con 20 años de edad, estudia también en el Shibusen bajo la carrera de medicina. Su familia es de alta alcurnia y prestigiosa, o eso era lo que leyó en varias revistas que encontró en la casa de su prima.

_― _Así que, Maka-chan… -Inició Tsubaki de manera tímida. -¡Oh, espero que no te moleste si te llamo así!

_― _Descuida, está bien.

_― _Qué alivio… -Se acomodó tímidamente un mechón suyo tras la oreja. –Entonces, estás estudiando para el probatorio del shibusen, ¿no?

_― _Si, así es. Planeo ingresar a la primera… Me he estado preparando desde el año pasado, por lo que te darás cuenta, es muy necesario que ingrese.

_― _¡Vaya! ¡¿Desde el año pasado? ¡Eres admirable, Maka-chan! –La rubia se sonrojó un poco por el halago.

_― _N-No es para tanto, y-yo…

_― _Es sabido que Maka es un ratón de biblioteca… No me extraña que desde el año pasado esté devorando libros.

_― _¡Liz! –Reprochó Maka avergonzada.

_― _¿Qué? No veo que sea nada malo tomar en serio algo que te guste… -Maka suavizó el semblante.

_― _¡Maka arrasará con todo postulante! ¡No tengas piedad, Maka! –Alentó Patti con su típica euforia.

Era sábado por la mañana, así que la cantidad de personas, tanto en las calles como dentro del edificio, había aumentado considerablemente; aquello resultó ser un problema a la hora de usar el auto para llegar hasta ahí; en el caso de Maka, también resultó ser un problema al tomar el bus hasta el hospital.

Los escalones parecían no terminar para las jóvenes y eso se hacía notar en el rostro de ellas, a excepción de Patti quien veía aquello como un reto o un juego, sea lo que sea, se estaba divirtiendo.

_― _¿Cómo puede mantener su entusiasmo? –Preguntó Maka viendo la energía que desprendía.

_― _Pues… Digamos que se parece un poco a BlackStar… -Comentó Tsubaki con una sonrisa apenada. –La mayoría de las situaciones las toma como una competencia, él las ama así que le resulta sencillo… Creo que con Patti ocurre algo similar ¿No, Liz-chan?

_― _Podría ser… Ella ve todo como un juego, así que no se cansa tan fácilmente…

_― _Vaya… Me gustaría pensar como ellos en ocasiones como estas –Finalizó Maka con un semblante cansino.

_― _Y qué lo digas. –Respondieron en unísono tanto Tsubaki como Liz, echando carcajadas entre las tres.

En cuanto llegaron al 7mo piso e ingresaron a la sala de espera, dieron con BlackStar, Kid y un hombre corpulento, moreno y de rastas. Maka pudo notar el ambiente un poco tenso allí, no era para menos, no se encontraban en un té entre amigos. Se sintió un poco mal por estar riendo a carcajadas con las chicas de venida; su mano apoyada sobre su pecho, arrugó levemente su camisa.

_― _Buenos días. –Saludo Kid a las recién llegadas.

_― _Hey, ¿qué hay? –El saludo de BlackStar seguía cargado de energía, mientras que el mayor entre los dos, saludó con una media sonrisa y asintiendo al saludo de las muchachas.

No bastó mucho tiempo para que el silencio llenase la estadía de los presentes, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. Patti se mantenía callada, mientras veía por la ventana toda la gran ciudad de Death City, y BlackStar encontraba más divertido el golpear levemente su cabeza contra la pared, siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba el segundero del reloj ubicado cerca suyo.

Kid mientras tanto se arreglaba la corbata para que quedara correctamente ubicada en el centro, pero por más que a ojos de cualquier persona, ya lo hubiese logrado, para él no era suficientemente "Simétrico".

Aquello era torturante para todos, en especial para BlackStar que no puede mantenerse quieto o callado por tanto tiempo, y de eso era consciente Tsubaki, quien rogaba a su deidad para que pudiera darle el don de la paciencia al peli-celeste. La lectura continuaba para Albarn, pero sus ojos solo seguían las líneas de palabras que iban ubicadas en el papel, pero su mente estaba muy alejada de su lectura, aún pensando en lo que ocurrió la noche pasada, en el motivo verdadero del por qué terminó atrapada en aquella habitación con Soul.

Soul…

Los recuerdos del muchacho agolparon su mente, trayéndole aquella imagen en el que estaban tan pero tan juntos, casi al borde de… besarse. El sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, sintiendo el calor desprenderse de ella; negó frenéticamente para calmar aquella reacción, pero parecía imposible.

_― _Maka… Tienes el rostro muy sonrojado…-Dijo Liz viéndola.

_― _¡Oh, puede ser fiebre! –Comentó preocupada Tsubaki, con intención de tomarle la temperatura, pero Maka se puso de pié de inmediato.

_― _N-No, no es fiebre… E-Eh, necesito… Aire, si… Ca-caminaré un rato, ¡Regreso enseguida! –Repuso dejando su libro sobre su asiento y así, salir de aquella sala a lo que sus piernas le permitían.

Los pasos acelerados fueron las que le sacaron de allí, pero pronto se convirtieron en un trote hasta terminar como una corrida maratónica. El cansancio llegó a ella, haciendo que la velocidad vaya disminuyendo hasta llegar en cero. Su respirar se volvió acelerado e inarmónico gracias a aquella corrida que podía confundir el sonrojo de hace un momento, con el esfuerzo que había hecho.

Colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras recuperaba el aliento y en cuanto se incorporó, la sorpresa se anidó en ella. Los escalones que daban al 8vo piso se encontraban frente suyo; tanta coincidencia no podía existir en el mundo, más bien… Ella tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, ya que sentía que el Doctor Stain no estaba siendo del todo sincero con ella.

Tragó saliva para comenzar a subir los escalones, preguntándose lo que podría encontrar arriba. Mil y un motivos llegaron a su mente de las posibles respuestas que podría traer el acontecimiento de ayer; y gracias a que estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones, no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría alrededor suyo.

Sintió como alguien le sujetó la mano y el acto siguiente por parte de ella, fue el dar un respingo junto con un grito ahogado, al tiempo de paralizarse por completo.

_― _Hmp… Tendrías que ver tu cara… -Aquella voz. ¡Aquella voz!

Se giró molesta y con un sonrojo en las mejillas a causa de la pena que sentía. Así era, cabello blanco, ojos rubíes, sonrisa seductora… Era él.

_― _Soul… -Nombró ella de manera molesta pero sintiendo un alivio dentro suyo.

_― _¿A quién esperabas? ¿Un fantasma? –Comentó divertido mientras le soltaba.

_― _C-Claro que no…

_― _Pues es la misma reacción que tendrías si fuese así… -El sonrojo fue aumentando en ella, así que lo único que pudo hacer para esconderlo era el desviar su rostro hacia el piso, alejando su mirada de él.

"Idiota…" -pensó la muchacha, frunciendo el ceño.

_― _Vamos, que aún no me cierra todo este asunto… -Dijo Soul pasando al lado de ella, para avanzar los pasos. Maka lo miró sorprendida, a lo que el chico se dio vuelta a mirarla. -¿Qué? ¿No era por ese motivo que estabas subiendo hacia aquí?

_― _E-Eh… Si.

_― _Pues entonces vamos. –Retomó los pasos con suma decisión a lo que Maka solo pudo seguirle las pisadas.

Al llegar al 8vo piso, ambos quedaron mirando la puerta en donde pasaron casi toda la noche del día anterior, esperando a que algo sucediera. Sus expectativas fueron descendiendo al cabo de los minutos, ya que nada, ni siquiera una bola de paja pasó.

_― _¿Están esperando a alguien? –Una tercera voz se oyó tras suyo, dándoles motivos por los cuales los escalofríos subieron por ellos, haciéndoles pegar un respingo.

_― _¡Doctor Stein! –Dijeron al unísono los jóvenes en forma de reproche.

_― _¡Si, y tu eres Soul y tu eres Maka! ¡Ya nos conocemos! –Bromeó el mayor, haciendo que en los más jóvenes, la paciencia comenzara a agotarse.

_― _Doctor Stein… -Comenzó Maka. –Estamos aquí por respuestas…

_― _¿Oh? ¿Y cuáles son sus preguntas?

_― _Ayer, usted nos dijo que todo era por el simple fenómeno de la acústica… Aquellos golpes por la puerta… Pero estamos seguros de que no fue del todo sincero con nosotros. –Alegó Soul. –Es por eso que estamos aquí…

_― _…No creen que estuviese hablando con sinceridad… Ya veo. –Oscureció la mirada. -¿Y si les dijera que se trataba de un espíritu que atormenta personas dentro de este hospital…Me creerían? –Finalizó tétricamente el médico, provocando otro escalofrío en ellos. -¿Lo ven? Ni aunque les salga con paranormalidades, no me creerían… -Dijo dándose la vuelta para volver, pero fue detenido.

_― _No niego que el fenómeno de la acústica pueda ser real, Doctor… -Maka le había sujetado su bata blanca, iniciando a hablar. –Pero… ¿Cómo puede explicar que cuando los golpes se oyeron desde dentro, yo no oí nada? Se supone que la acústica no hace excepciones, ¿no? Es a eso lo que me refiero.

_― _… -Stein calló por un momento y tras aquello, empezó a caminar.

_― _¿Doc? –Nombró Soul.

_― _Vengan. –Fue lo único que dijo.

Soul y Maka se miraron como preguntándose si lo harían, pero estaba claro que ambos querían ir para contestar sus dudas. Así que sus pasos se oyeron atravesando el pasillo, siguiendo al mayor.

* * *

Hojeaba a la siguiente página mientras su semblante era el mismo, al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraba por la mitad del libro; a pesar de que el leer le calmaba los ánimos, pareciese que esta vez no funcionaría. Frunció el entre-ceño, cerró sus manos en puños con cierta molestia.

Era extraño verlo así, molesto. Nunca fue del estilo de muchachos que tuviera tanta libertad al expresar sus emociones, pero estaba claro que como toda persona normal, se molestaba con ciertas actitudes y situaciones. Pero lo que más odiaba era que personas que no lo conocían pudieran juzgarlo de una manera tan rápida o siquiera lo juzgaran. Era algo que a él, en particular, no le agradaba.

"Personas como él, no podían decir aquellas cosas como las que me dijo ayer; ¿qué podría saber él? Casi no tengo recuerdos compartidos juntos, prácticamente rehízo su vida dejando a su familia. ¿Qué sabe él sobre mí como para decirme eso? Realmente no lo entiendo…"

_― _Esto… Disculpe, señor… -Dio un respingo al oír otra voz, que lo despertó de sus pensamientos, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

_― _S-Si… -Chrona se fijó que era una muchacha de cabello largo y obscuro, quien le presentaba un libro.

_― _Quisiera alquilar este libro… ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedo tenerlo?

_― _Oh… -Miró el libro que tenía en sus manos. –"¿A flor de piel?" Vaya… -Dijo Chrona para sí mismo.

_― _¿O-Ocurre algo? –Preguntó la chica algo temerosa.

_― _E-Eh… ¡N-No, no es nada! Es solo que me sorprendió que quiera leer este libro… -Hizo una pausa para levantar un poco los ojos hasta el rostro de la muchacha.

_― _¿Es extraño? Pues me gustan las temáticas de misterio y drama… Creo que es mejor que poseen más trama que las demás… Las de romanticismo no me llenan mucho… Parecen muy ambiguas. –Chrona abrió los ojos muy sorprendido al oírle hablar de aquella manera a una chica que tuviese la apariencia propia de una lectora romántica.

_― _E-Es cierto… Van más hacia la realidad mientras que el romanticismo se basa en el dictamen de los sentimientos…

_― _¡Sí! ¡Así es! –Contestó eufórica la chica, casi pegando un grito, asustando al chico y recibiendo la desaprobación de los demás lectores, quienes la hicieron callar. –Perdón… Es la emoción de encontrar a alguien que piense igual a mí… -Extendió su mano. –Soy Jacqueline O. Lantern, muchos gusto.

_― _C-Chrona Gorgon. El gusto es mío. –Sonrió apenado. Volvió a penado su mirada hacia el libro. –S-Son 10$.

_― _Bien, -dijo buscando en su cartera el dinero. –Ten… Al fin me hice de tiempo para venir aquí, he estado buscando este libro hace mucho, pero el trabajo me consume mucho el tiempo. –Finalizó con una gran sonrisa que provocó en el chico un sonrojo.

_― _¿T-Trabajas…?

_― _Si, en Buttataki's Caffee.

_― _¿Enserio? Un amigo mío trabaja ahí como mesero. –Dijo emocionado el chico.

_― _Déjame pensar… Debe de ser… A-Amh…

_― _Soul Eater Evans. –Completó el Gorgon.

_― _¡Si, Soul! Como soy nueva aún me cuestan los nombres. –Rió apenada.

_― _Es normal…

_― _Señor, Gorgon… -La voz del molesto dueño de la biblioteca los interrumpió. –Se le paga para atender a los clientes, no para socializar con ellos.

_― _S-Si, Señor Ford… Disculpe. –Chrona se encongió de hombros. –Tome, espero que le guste. –Dijo el chico entregándole el libro a Jacqueline luego de sellarle.

_― _Gracias y discúlpame por lo ocurrido.

_― _No es culpa suya, y-yo… Emh…

_― _Nos vemos, Chrona. –Dijo la O. Lantern.

_― _S-Si… Nos vemos.

La chica se dio vuelta y antes de salir, le dedicó una mirada nuevamente al encargado de la biblioteca, sonriéndole amablemente. Chrona bajó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Su obscura figura se paseaba por los pasillos de la instalación médica, mientras todos estaban inmersos en sus asuntos, charlando o esperando simplemente, ella iba con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios, estaba claro que nada bueno saldría de ella.

Cuando sus liliáceos orbes divisaron la oficina de resultados médicos, sus pasos se detuvieron y su semblante se enserió nuevamente. Tocó levemente la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos, se abrió.

_― _Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle, Señora? –Dijo el hombre quien abrió la puerta a recibirla.

_― _Buenos días, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento. –Pronunció la mujer.

_― _Claro, ¿Le gustaría pasar? –La mujer sonrió disimuladamente.

_― _Si, gracias. -Su sonrisa se amplió al ver que los movimientos de sus peones, podrían llevarle pronto al "Jaque Mate".

* * *

_― _Como es sabido, -empezó a hablar el mayor. –en todo hospital, se salvan y se pierden vidas… Es algo normal y este hospital no es la excepción. Hace veinte años que se abrió este lugar y la muerte es algo que no se puede programar ni evitar, solo llega… -Los jóvenes lo miraban atentos, mientras él hojeaba unos informes y firmaba otros. –Tenía un colega mío, recién graduado al igual que yo; uno de los pacientes que le había tocado era un niño de ocho años que sufría del corazón, por lo tanto no podía alterarse o emocionarse demasiado. Este colega mío tenía un particular relacionamiento con los pacientes, ya que no se limitaba a mostrarse muy amistoso con nadie, el motivo erradicaba en su forma de pensar: 'Soy médico, mi deber es salvar vidas, pero puede que también pierda, entonces no hay motivos por los cuales encariñarme con las personas que llegarán a ser mis pacientes.'

_― _Vaya… -Dijo Soul sorprendido por la forma de pensar de aquel colega del médico.

_― _En fin… No estaba en sus planes ser 'niñero', pues es así como lo veía él, de este niño cuyo tratamiento debería ser especial y muy riguroso.

_― _Terminó encariñándose con él, ¿no? –Maka pronunció aquello llamando la atención a los presentes. Stain asintió. –Es predecible.

_― _No me interrumpas. –Alegó el médico, ella solo se encogió de hombros. –Bien… Terminó encariñándose con él, tanto que lo veía como su propio hijo, no es de extrañarse ya que estuvo cinco años con el pequeño, pero un terrible accidente sucedió… -Hizo una pausa. –Este niño debía de someterse a una cirugía muy delicada porque los constantes pre-infartos, que iban convirtiéndose en graves, al igual que desmayos, podían matarlo en cualquier momento… Entonces el médico temiendo perderlo, se negó a operarlo, pero el médico en jefe le recordó sus propias palabras y no tuvo otra opción más que afrontar su responsabilidad…

_― _La operación… Falló, ¿verdad? –Pronunció temeroso Soul. El mayor se quitó las gafas y las limpió con su bata.

_― _…Si, la operación no resultó y el niño no salió con vida del quirófano. Aquello resultó ser un golpe muy grande para él y terminó aislándose, no sé nada de él, lo último que supe era que dejó el hospital pero no sé donde se encuentra actualmente. Es una pena, era un excelente cirujano.

_― _Al contarnos esto, Doctor… -Empezó a hablar Maka mostrándose completamente seria. –Usted está afirmándonos que aquel fenómeno del armario… ¿Es el espíritu del niño? –El hombre se mantuvo en silencio, mirándola de manera seria y analíticamente.

_― _Si. Así es. –Respondió quitándose los lentes, mientras exhalaba un suspiro cansino.

_― _Espere… ¿Usted ya sabía sobre este fenómeno, no? –Dijo ahora Soul, mostrándose inquieto.

_― _Se podría decir que sí. –Hizo una pausa. –No son los únicos quienes tuvieron este incidente, pero sí los que no se creyeron la historia de la acústica… -Se colocó nuevamente los lentes. –Bien, creo que eso es todo.

_― _¿Eso es todo? –Tanto el médico como Soul miraron a Maka.

_― _¿Acaso olvidé responder una pregunta? –Inquirió el de lentes.

_― _No, pero… ¡¿Pero planea dejarlo así como está? –Stain frunció el entre-ceño. –Estas cosas están sucediendo a causa de que usted no tomó cartas en el asunto desde el día en que tomó posesión del hospital… ¿Qué ocurre cuando otras personas tampoco se traguen el cuento del fenómeno de la acústica? La reputación que se fue ganando tras tantos años de trayectoria… ¿Quiere que por un fantasma, se vaya todo a la borda? ¡Usted debería de—

_― _¿Con qué objetos puedes reclamar algo, Albarn? –La muchacha calló de inmediato al oír la severa voz del mayor. -¿Crees que es tan fácil? Toda cosa tiene su historia y su tabú, es mejor dejarlo como está o ¿quieres tomar el papel de un caza-fantasmas? No creo que una futura universitaria del Shibusen quiera perder el tiempo con paranormalidades que son, al fin y al cabo, normales en la actualidad… La gente ya no cree en cosas como fantasmas o espectros, buscan más respuestas científicas y creíbles que el espíritu moribundo de un niño… Si te detuvieses a buscar la manera de detener lo paranormal en el mundo, solo te queda morir en el intento… Muchas cosas están ligadas al mundo y seguirán estándolo…

_― _… -La rubia se puso de pié y sin decir una palabra más, se retiró.

Soul bajó la cabeza, pensativo; al cabo de unos segundos de que Maka dejara la sala, el albino se puso de pié y se retiró silenciosamente. En cuanto su oficina quedó completamente en silencio y los pasos del último en salir, dejaron de escucharse, pudo por fin, recostarse como quería en su sillón, mientras exhaló otro suspiro mucho más hondo. Se quitó sus lentes para masajearse la sien.

_― _Me sigues dando problemas… Tomy.

* * *

La rubia avanzaba a grandes zancadas a través del pasillo, sintiendo que a cada paso, su rabia se desprendía. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan cómodo? Pues su padre era una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero hasta él podía comprometerse con algo serio… ¿Qué le ocurría a ese sujeto?

_― _Demonios… -Murmuró deteniéndose. Se llevó la uña de su pulgar hasta sus dientes, mordiéndola para tratar de calmarse. Había tenido aquel tic nervioso gracias a su madre, pues era dueña de aquel detalle; recordaba que cada vez que se ponía nerviosa, se sentaba en la sala mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar de su mano derecha, tratando de calmarse.

_― _¡Maka! ¡Ey! –Se giró al oír la voz de Soul, llamándola.

_― _Soul, yo… -Trató de decir ella, pero frunció el entre-ceño. -¡¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan tranquila como él? ¡Dios, no había conocido a nadie así! ¡Ah!

_― _Oye, ¿quieres calmarte? –Dijo Soul mientras se recostaba por la pared. –Dio buenas razones para no hacer nada.

_― _Hmp, eres igual a él… -Murmuró molesta mientras se llevaba nuevamente su uña a los labios.

_― _¿Qué? –Preguntó al no oírla.

_― _¡Nada! –Contestó retomando el paso en dirección a las escaleras.

_― _Oh, cielos… Qué mujer más problemática… -Dijo el albino pasando sus dedos entre sus hebras blancas y tratar de que aquello no le molestase.

_― _¡¿Dijiste algo, Soul? –La molesta y chillona voz de la idahonesa se oyó hasta donde se encontraba él, provocándole un respingo.

_― _¿Cómo pudo oírme? –Se preguntaba al tiempo en que dejaba el 8vo piso y bajaba por las escaleras.

* * *

Tragó saliva dificultosamente, su ansiedad volvía a correr por sus venas al tiempo en que vio entrar al de la bata blanca. Todos se pusieron de pié en cuanto lo vieron entrar, todos mostrándose serios, incluso Patti y BlackStar. Sintió una presión en su mano y cuando se dio cuenta, era Tsubaki quien le sujetaba la mano inconscientemente, quizá buscando el apoyo de alguien. Liz no hizo más que sonreír levemente y corresponder a aquel gesto.

_― _Vengo a informar a los familiares y allegado del Señor Shinigami, sobre el motivo que llevó al hombre al infarto. –Habló Eibon Noah, el cirujano quien atendió al padre de Kid.

Las puertas de la sala, se abrieron, y la atención de todos se dirigió hacia los recién llegados. Soul y Maka se incomodaron al recibir la atención tras cruzar el umbral de aquella sala y se encostaron de manera avergonzada.

_― _¿Son conocidos del Señor Shinigami? –Preguntó el médico, llamando la atención en los recién llegados.

_― _S-Si, lo somos. –Contestó Soul. -¿Qué sucede?

_― _Llegan justo a tiempo para oír el informe sobre el Señor Shinigami. –La sorpresa atacó el semblante de ambos, así que se dispusieron a escuchar.

_― _Puede continuar, doctor. –Repuso Kid, ansioso de oír lo que iba a decir el médico.

_― _Bien… -Abrió la carpeta celeste en donde iban ubicados todos los datos al respecto. –Según los análisis, el motivo real por lo que llevó al Señor Shinigami el infartar, se debe… A un desequilibrio emocional… Podría tratarse de alguna fuerte noticia, algún suceso que le causó conmoción, incluso una fuerte discusión con alguien.

Kid desvió la mirada mientras sus facciones iban aseverándose; los ojos de Maka y Liz se posaron en el joven abogado, puesto que sabían cómo se sentía el muchacho, creyéndose culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su padre. Maka sentía unas fuertes descargas que le impulsaban a ir junto a su amigo de infancia y consolarlo, pero cuando sus pasos iban a iniciarse, sintió una mano sujetar la propia.

Sus verdes orbes subieron hasta el hombre que tenía al lado suyo, quien la detuvo; sus rubíes ojos miraban al frente y cerrándolos, negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que no vaya.

_― _Kid… -La voz de Liz se oyó, y la verdosa mirada de su prima se dirigió hasta ella. La rubia se encontraba al lado del joven abogado, sujetándolo y haciéndolo sentar. –Tranquilo, Kid… No es culpa tuya, lo sabes…

_― _Demonios… -Murmuró el chico mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos.

_― _Doctor, ¿y cómo es el estado del hombre? –Preguntó Tsubaki.

_― _Temo que no hay mejoría alguna… Sigue inconsciente y como se ven las cosas, lo seguirá estando. –La conmoción llegó a la sala, Patti comenzó a llorar descontroladamente mientras Tsubaki trataba de calmarla. –Con su permiso. –Y sin más, el Noah, se retiró.

_― _¡Patti, Patti! ¡Tranquila, pequeña…Todo se pondrá bien, y-ya…Y-Ya…lo verás…É-Él…! –Tsbuaki ya no pudo soportarlo más y las lágrimas se resbalaban de sus ojos hasta caer sobre el rubio cabello de la niña a quien se encontraba abrazando.

_― _¡Ey, Tsubaki! ¡No te nos desmorones ahora! –La voz de BlackStar resonó en la sala por primera vez, causando sorpresa en la japonesa y en todos los demás presentes. -¡No es el fin! ¡Aún queda mucho que hacer! ¡Saben que el viejo es fuerte, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, ¿no? ¡¿Acaso quieren que él los encuentre así? ¡¿Moqueando? ¡Séquense esas lágrimas, maldita sea! ¡Él no ha muerto! Llorar no resolverá nada… -Dijo lo último bajando el nivel de su voz, mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus puños.

Los presentes miraron al chico y una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, al igual que la esperanza que el peliceleste logró infundir en ellos. Soul chasqueó la lengua contra su paladar, llamando la atención en Maka, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que el chico poseía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras finas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.

_― _Idiota… -Susurró Soul sonriente, aunque más bien era un agradecimiento al infundir aquellos ánimos que estaban buscando.

Maka entonces, bajó la vista hasta donde se encontraba su mano, aún siendo rodeada por la de Soul. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas pero la sonrisa que poseía ahora, era aún más notoria.

_― _Sécate esas lágrimas, ¿quieres? –La voz de Maka despertó a Soul de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo sonrojar al ver el rostro autosuficiente de la Albarn.

De prisa, el albino, con su mano libre se secó el rostro, borrando toda huella de lágrima alguna, y debido a la fricción, sus mejillas y ojos quedaron más rojos aún. Maka solo acentuó la sonrisa, provocando a Soul preguntar.

_― _A ¿qué viene esa sonrisa?

_― _Nada nada, es solo que esa faceta de "cool" tuya, no es muy creíble que digamos… -Soul enarcó una ceja sin comprender, a lo que Maka desviando sus ojos hasta sus manos juntas, fue la mejor respuesta que pudo darle.

_― _Tch… -El albino se soltó de inmediato con el rostro sonrojado. –Agradece que al menos un hombre sujetó tu mano, dudo que de aquí a mil años vuelva a suceder lo mismo.

_― _¿Enserio lo crees? Pues será mejor que aprendas a fingir mejor, pues de aquí a mil años, nadie querrá llamarte "cool". –El chico frunció entre-ceño, ampliando la sonrisa triunfadora en la rubia.

* * *

Se recostó por la puerta, tras haberla cerrado y puesto seguro; exhaló un suspiro hondo mientras miraba el techo, tratando de traer la paz a su consciencia intranquila. Respiraba con dificultad mientras la imagen de aquella mujer volvía a su mente y del motivo por el cual decidió hacer aquello.

Sonrió vagamente mientras desajustaba la corbata del cuello. Necesitaba aire. Abrió un momento las ventanas de la oficina y dejó que el viento matutino lo saludara, y así, respirando hondamente, volvió a salir hacia los pasillos, pero como si de un fugitivo se tratase, con unos ojos juzgadores tras suyo, temiendo ser delatado por algo.

_― _Doctor Noah… -Pegó un respingo al oír como lo llamaban y girándose, su alivio se hizo notar. –Oh, enfermera Nygus… ¿Qué necesita?

_― _¿Sucede algo, Doctor? Se lo ve preocupado. –Acotó la morena mujer.

_― _N-No es nada… cosas de familia… -Dijo masajeándose la sien. -¿Necesitas algo, Nygus? –Volvió a recalcarle.

_― _Necesito que firme unos informes del paciente que tiene programada una operación este lunes.

_― _Déjame ver… -La mujer le tendió los papeles y este comenzó a leer, mientras hacía esto, la morena miraba al médico con cierta desconfianza, algo que no podía detectar a la primera, pero no le llenaba del todo. –Bien, aquí tienes.

_― _Gracias y… -Hizo una pausa antes de retirarse. –Qué se mejore la situación familiar, Doctor Eibon. –El hombre sonrió forzadamente y se despidió con la mano.

La enfermera de trenzas negras, espero que el médico se retirara para así ingresar a la oficina de archivos y de resultados médicos, para mirar desconfiadamente todo el lugar. Ubicó con la vista la gaveta de los resultados analizados los últimos tres días y abriendo los últimos, comenzó a buscar por nombre una carpeta en específica.

_― _Stein… Más te valga tener razón… -Murmuró para sí misma la mujer.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió nuevamente, llamándole la atención de la enfermera, pero quien supo disimular su sorpresa.

_― _Enfermera Nygus, ¿qué hace aquí? –Eibon volvió a ingresar a la oficina.

_― _El Doctor Stein me pidió unos resultados médicos de un paciente suyo, ¿y usted, doctor? –Preguntó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

_― _Me olvidé unos expedientes… -Sonrió hipócritamente a la mujer para así ir a la gaveta de archivos y sacar unos papeles, pero antes de reitarse, miró a la mujer y preguntarle nuevamente. -¿Qué paciente está buscando, enfermera? –La mujer cerró la gaveta y lo miró.

_― _No creo que sea de su incumbencia, Doctor… Si me discul—

_― _¡Espere! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a dirigirse a un superior de esa manera? –Reaccionó el hombre de manera molesta.

_― _No le he faltado el respeto ni elevado la voz, Doctor… Solo me parece inapropiado darle datos de pacientes que corresponden a otros médicos… Si me disculpa.

_― _Muéstreme la carpeta que lleva, Nygus. –La enfermera se detuvo y lo miró por sobre el hombro.

_― _¿Qué ocurre, doctor? Parece muy preocupado…

_― _¡Cállese! –Y rápidamente le arrebató la carpeta de las manos para darse cuenta que el nombre que figuraba en la carpeta, no era el que esperaba encontrar. –La Señora Taylor… -Murmuró para sí.

_― _Así es, la Señora Sheryl Taylor… ¿Acaso tiene algo que tratar con ella? –El de bata la miró con el ceño fruncido y le devolvió la carpeta sin mucha delicadeza, para así marcharse al fin, cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Ella sonrió de medio lado. –Sin duda, Stain… Algo se trae entre manos este sujeto.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente al sentir su presencia que se dirigía hacia el exterior, continuó sus pasos por el pavimento del estacionamiento, ya que al final de éste se encontraba la salida del gran Hospital Central de Death City.

Era sábado por el mediodía y el gentío que iba y venía lo hacía notar perfectamente; Death City era una ciudad grande dentro de California, la más grande se podría decir, así que resguardaba a gran cantidad de personas; este detalle aún costaba adaptación para la Idahones, cuya procedencia era de Caldwell y su pequeño número de habitantes; tan pequeño que se conocían entre todos y era difícil confundirse, bueno es por eso que se trataba de un pequeño pueblo.

Pero una ciudad como Death City, donde el urbanismo es el estilo de vida, siempre costará trabajo a personas como ella el adaptarse rápido; primero por su carácter de aferrarse a las cosas, era el estilo de chica testaruda quien costará rendirse o resignarse, y segundo su procedencia pueblerina, pero que a diferencia de ella, muchos inmigrantes de los suburbios o del campo, pudieron adaptarse a la perfección, así como Liz y Patti que venían de Texas. La diferencia entre las primas era que, tanto Liz como Patti, ansiaban vivir dentro de lo urbano, así que no les tomó mucho tiempo el adaptarse; en cambio, Maka Albarn le gustaba la sencillez de su vida en Caldwell, en donde las mañanas eran tranquilas, sin mucho movimiento estresante, la gente no era competitiva con los horarios o el trabajo, sino que se limitaban a realizar lenta y cuidadosamente sus labores, y era muy famosa una frase de por ahí, que explicaba concretamente aquel motivo: "Con paciencia se llega al cielo".

Sonrió levemente; sin darse cuenta empezó a anhelar su vida en Caldwell, estaba tan acostumbrada a aquel ritmo de vida que el solo pisar los centros comerciales o las plazas más concurridas, parecía que se desvanecería al instante.

El alboroto llamó la atención de la rubia, quien detuvo sus pasos al ver un gentío rodeando cierta zona de la calle principal, se puso de puntillas para tratar de ver qué ocurrió, por eso había tanta gente reunida en medio del asfaltado, y lo poco que vio era un auto abollado por una columna.

Vio que una pareja se alejaba de la muchedumbre, así que se armó de valor y curiosidad para preguntarle por lo que estaba sucendiendo.

_― _Oh, pues se trata de un borrachin que regresaba de la fiesta, perdió el control y terminó por el poste luz. –Comentó el hombre de aparentemente unos treinta y pico años.

_― _Pero ¿le sucedió algo más? –Preguntó Maka de manera preocupada

_― _No, querida. –Hablo ahora, de manera dulce, la que podría ser la esposa del hombre. –Se encuentra bien, gracias a la bolsa de seguridad, no pasó a mayores, pero se encuentra bien.

_― _Hmp, eso es lo que se ganan ahora los jóvenes… En mis tiempos—

_― _Oh, Carl… Ya sabemos que en tus tiempos era diferente. –Miró a la muchacha. –Escucha, te recomiendo que tomes otro camino porque como se ven las cosas, esto durará un tiempo para ser evacuado.

_― _Muchas Gracias. –Y así se retiró la Albarn, doblando en la esquina para así rodear la escena del accidente.

No acostumbraba a tomar la calle por la cual, ahora se encontraba caminando, había edificios que no solía ver y otros que, gracias a su gran altura, solo conocía de vista; era un atajo nuevo que había descubierto. Uno de los edificios, llamó la atención de la idahonesa, cuyo letrero le hizo detener el paso.

_― _¿Una escuela de natación, eh? –Dijo juzgando por el nombre y por lo que logró apreciar, desde su posición, a través de las cristalinas ventanas.

Pero había algo un pequeño letrero pegado por la ventana, que le llamó más la atención. Dirigió sus pasos hasta la acera donde yacía la escuela de natación, para poder leer mejor el cartelito que pedía:

_― _Una oferta de trabajo como asistente… -Dijo incoscientemente al juzgar la oferta laboral. –que sepa nadar, obvio, y que tenga conocimientos en primeros auxilios… Vaya, no pide nada.

_― _Su exigencia es la misma que la paga. –Una segunda voz se oyó, provocándole un respingo. Era un muchacho joven, quizá unos veintitrés como máximo, cabello rubio, ojos de color cian y gentil mirada.

_― _H-Hola… -Se aclaró la voz. –S-Solo estaba viendo la oferta de trabajo…

_― _Ah, ya veo. –Sonrió amablemente, provocando en la rubia un diminuto sonrojo en las mejillas, así que terminó desviando la mirada..

_― _B-Bien, y-yo…

_― _¿No te interesa el trabajo? –Preguntó el chico haciendo que Maka se girara a verlo.

_― _Y-Yo… S-Solo…

_― _Perdona mi descortesía… -Le tendió la mano. –Mi nombre es Hero Excalibur. -Maka miró de manera un tanto desconfiada, pero terminó estrechándole la mano.

_― _Maka Albarn. –Tragó saliva. –No estoy buscando trabajo actualmente… -Puso como excusa.

_― _Oh, ya veo… Pero si necesitas, sabes donde buscar, Maka. –Sonrió nuevamente el chico, teniendo la misma reacción en la joven, quien viéndose avergonzada por el sonrojo, quitó de prisa y casi violentamente, su mano de la del chico, sorprendiendo a éste.

_― _E-Eh, y-yo… -Comenzaba a desesperarse, así que rió tontamente. –Debo irme, ¡Qué tenga un lindo día,! –y así se retiró casi corriendo.

No podía auto-culparse; era atractivo, pero su reacción con hombres extraños siempre es el miedo que recorre por sus piernas y le hace ver tan indefensa de repente. Como odiaba tener que lidiar con esos pormenores, pero no cabía duda que la culpa la llevaba él, el hombre quien la hizo desarrollar el miedo hacia el sexo opuesto. Apretó con ira sus puños al traer a su mente a aquel bastardo, pero pronto su semblante se suavizó al ponerse a pensar el por qué Kid, BlackStar y Soul no le provocaban aquel tipo de reacción.

Bien, Kid era su amigo de infancia, lo conocía antes de que _todo_ aquello sucediera y su miedo hacia los hombres se desarrollara con más ímpetu. En cuanto a BlackStar, su personalidad tan vigorosa y energética, como la de un niño pequeño, hacía que ella perdiera el miedo con él, porque lo primero podía apreciar en él era su energía atrapante, que la contagiaba y llenaba de bienestar. Y en lo que respecta Soul, en un principio sí, lo temía como a ningún otro hombre le había temido por poseer tanta semejanza con el rostro de _él_, pero al cabo que pasó el tiempo y sus constantes encuentros lo permitieron, se dio cuenta que no se parecía en nada a _él_, porque Soul era inmaduro, rebelde, terco, era un flojo y era un idiota…

Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al describir al albino de rubíes ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, ¿qué le sucedía? Todo lo que era Soul era lo que más odiaba de un hombre… En fin, al darse cuenta que Soul era muy distinto a su contraparte "maligna", pues comenzó a tomarle confianza.

Como tenía la mente divagante, el trayecto le fue más corto en dirección a su departamento y casi no sintió el tiempo ni la distancia. Al ingresar al lobby, se sorprendió de encontrar al Rey de Roma, por así decirlo, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

_― _¡Oh, Pequeña Maka! –La voz de Marie, la casera, la sorprendió ya que su atención iba dirigida hacia el albino quien iba hacia el ascensor, y el aludido al oír el nombre de la rubia, se giró levemente para verla.

_― _¡S-Señorita Marie…! ¿Cómo está? –Saludo un poco avergonzada por olvidarse de la presencia de la mayor.

_― _Antes de que lo olvide, Maka… -Marie volvió a hablar. –Me encargó tu padre que te dijera que tuvo una emergencia de trabajo y salió hace una hora y media, me dijo que no cree poder almorzar contigo hoy así que te dejó pasta congelada en el microondas, para tu almuerzo y que lo disculpes.

_― _Oh, gracias, Señorita Marie. –Y despidiéndose con la mano se dirigió hacia el ascensor, creyendo que el albino ya lo había tomado, pero no fue así.

_― _Ey, -Maka se sorprendió de ver a Soul recostado por la pared conjunta al elevador.

_― _¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó ella desviando la mirada para presionar el botón del elevador.

_― _¿Qué qué hago aquí? Aquí vivo, pequeña asustadiza.

_― _¡¿Asustadiza? Si, claro… -Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos ingresaron a la cabina.

_― _Pues esa fue tu reacción al abrir accidentalmente mi puerta y salir corriendo como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Maka se sonrojó hasta la médula, ¡era cierto! ¡Ella hizo eso! ¿Cómo pudo reconocerla? Aunque también, solo había una chica que al mirarle corriera asustada. Tenía razón. Bajó la cabeza.

_― _P-Pues… ¡Pues eras tan feo que casi me da un infarto con solo verte a la cara! –Respondió sin quitar la vista del suelo, haciendo que sus flecos rubios, taparan su rostro.

_― _¿Enserio? –Soul posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, causando más sonrojo en su rostro. –Mira que eres la primera que me dice eso…

_― _¡Pues las demás te habrán mentido! –Soltó nerviosa, apartando su mano de ella, y pudiendo encontrarse cara a cara.

_― _Ey, estás muy roja… ¿Tienes fiebre? –Preguntó preocupado el albino, acercando su mano hacia ella para poder tomarle la temperatura, pero ella se apartó rápido de él, agradeciendo que las puertas de la cabina se vieron abiertas.

_― _¡N-Nos vem—

_― _Oye, ¿por qué ese cambio de repente? –Soul le sujetó la mano, deteniéndola al instante. El silencio se armó en el pasillo, así que Soul volvió a hablar. –Oí que tu padre no estará en casa…

_― _… -Maka comenzó a asustarse hacia donde podría ir la conversación.

_― _¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos? –la rubia se giró sorprendida hacia el Eater, quien sonrió divertido. –Veo que no esperabas esta invitación, ¿no?

_― _Y-Yo…

_― _Vamos, ¿no es mejor comer en compañía que solo? Mira, aquí es mi habitación, si quieres trae la pasta que tienes y comemos aquí. –La enternecedora mirada del mayor terminaría derritiéndola, no sabía qué decir o hacer, su mente estaba blanca.

_― _Y-Yo… -Fue lo único que pudo balbucear.

_― _¡Soul! –La conversación fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando la puerta de la 27 se abrió y la cariñosa Blair, saltó por Soul para abrazarlo fuertemente, arrimando el rostro del mismo por sus grandes pechos. -¡Nya! ¡Blair te extrañó un montón, Soul! ¡Llevame la próxima! ¡Estar solita es triste y aburrido!

Maka desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, no podía ver aquello, sentía como algo dentro suyo se iba despedazando, mientras un gran nudo en la garganta le prohibía tragar saliva normalmente, sentía ganas de salir corriendo y romper a llorar, pero… ¿Por qué? Ella no le gustaba… ¿O sí?

_― _¡Blair, salte! ¡Blair, no puedo respirar! –La mujer se separó de él al tiempo en que se percataba de la presencia de la pequeña rubia, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

_― _¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Preguntó mordazmente.

_― _¡Blair! –Nombró molesto Soul ante la reacción de la mayor.

_― _N-No… -Habló Maka, elevando su mirada un tanto sonrojada mientras una sonrisa fingida trataba de sostener en su rostro. –Está bien, yo ya me iba de todas maneras… Soul, gracias por la invitación pero no creo que pueda… Ya sabes, el lunes es el examen de ingreso y quisiera profundizar mis temas… Y-Ya… ¡Bien, nos vemos! –Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para marcharse, sintió que Soul le sujetaba la mano nuevamente.

_― _Si cambias de parecer, puedes venir, no hay problema… -La mirada de Soul era seria y sincera, Maka huyó de ella y soltándose de manera violenta del chico, asintió dándole a atender que comprendió el mensaje

_― _¡Bye-Bye! –Dijo Blair de manera eufórica, alegre de que se haya marchado.

Sin mirar atrás, se dirigió hacia su habitación, sintiendo aún la mirada del albino siguiendo sus pasos. Apretaba con fuerza sus puños y aferrando contra sí, el libro que tenía consigo, al igual que sus dientes mordía unos con otros para no echar ninguna de las lágrimas que atentaban con derramarse en cualquier momento. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

Cerró la puerta y se recostó por ella mientras se dejaba caer, cuando se sentó por completo sobre el suelo, dobló las rodillas y hundió su rostro en el espacio que había entre sus rodillas y su pequeño pecho, dejando que toda falsedad se desplomara de una vez por todas, dejando que el sentimiento de tristeza y dolor sea libre.

Las lágrimas caían conjuntas mientras la imagen que hace un momento vio, seguía torturándola. Ella era hermosa, era atractiva, muy cariñosa y sexy… Él, era encantador, era apuesto y gentil… La pareja perfecta. Debió de haber sabido que ambos tenían algo, la forma en que ambos se trataban en la cena, daba a entender que había algo, y ahora quedó más que confirmado… Ella vive con él.

Sentía como si una gran flecha la estuviera atravesando todo el pecho, al imaginarse que cuando se cerraba la puerta de aquella habitación, ambos… Ambos…

_― _Basta, Maka… -Se dijo a sí misma mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"No actúes como si fuese sorpresa todo este asunto… -Pensó al tiempo en que se puso de pié lentamente, y una sonrisa irónica aparecía en ella. -¿Qué es esto, eh? Llorando por alguien quien nunca se fijaría en ti… No seas tonta… -Se dirigió hacia su habitación, apagó la luz y se acostó en su cama, sin cambiar de ropa ni nada, solo quitó la sábana para así acostarse y cerrar los ojos.

_― _Después de todo… -Volvió a decir, cerrando los ojos. –A ti no te gusta… No tienes por qué ponerte así… "Él no te gusta… -Pensaba mientras se quedaba dormida. –Esto no es amor… No puedo amar… Y-Yo… No es… Amor…" y fue así como quedó a merced de Morfeo y sumida en el más profundo sueño, queriendo huir de la realidad que la atormentaba.

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Buenaaas!~

¿Cómo están, mis lectores amados? ¿Qué tal la semana?

De seguro muchos ya empezaron las clases, ¿no? Dios… Yo estoy a pasitos de hacerlo… El lunes es mi día de inicio de clases, vaya… Sí que pasaron rápidas las vacaciones Q_Q extrañaré levantarme tarde‼! D:

Bien, por lo que venimos aquí :D

¿Cómo ha estado el capítulo de hoy? ¡Creo que hay más sentimentalismo que anteriores capítulos! Eso es bueno, creo xD Lo bueno que el SOMA abunda como cuales flores en primavera… Bueh, muy cursi pero se entiende xD ¡Dios, Maka podría estar admitiendo sus sentimientos hacia nuestro querido albino! Él también no se queda atrás, está desarrollando cierto afecto hacia nuestra querida Albarn ¡Estoy Feliz! :DDDD

No hay duda, seguirán odiando a Blair xDDD hasta yo la odio ahora… ¡Naaah, amo a mi gatita! :3 solo que por ahora hará de antagonista xDDD pero tranqui, que no es a ella a quien se debe odiar! xD juaz, ya verán a lo que me refiero‼! Lol

En fin, ¡Al fin apareció Mira Nygus! :D jajajaja a ver qué trama este medico, mmm…. ¿Y cómo lo supo Stain? ¿Qué trama Stain también? ¡Hay fantasmas en el Hospital! Pero conociendo lo sádico que es Stain, pos no me sorprende‼! xD ¡Maka como caza fantasmas! xD que cool jajajaja bueh, bajemos de las nubes divagadoras y pisemos tierra (si, claro) no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la canción de la peli de los Caza-Fantasmas xDDD Bien, este tema del fantasmita tendrá un gran aporte en la historia, así que no se preocupen, no piensen que esta autora se volvió loquita… Más de lo que ya está, xD Wiii :3

¡Todos con Shinigami-sama! ¡Si se puede! Wow, me encantó que BlackStar haya dicho eso, la verdad que siempre su espontaneidad trae el buen humor y los ánimos a la situación :D ¡Aplausos para el BIG de BlackStar! :DDD

En fin, quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores que continúan esta historia :D Espero que no se me cansen jajaja Y también quiero agradecer a los lectores que se toman las molestias de dejarme un comentario :D ¡Gracias a Todos! ¡Los Quiero!

¡Qué tengan un excelente inicio de semana y un bonito día!

Ja ne~

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

**Kasumi Keiko11:** ¡Hola! Wii, alegré el día de Kasu-chaaan!~ Me siento feliz al saber eso :3 Entonces te divertiste mucho leyéndolo, eh! Jaja me alegrooo‼! :D fue un capítulo donde todo mi divague fluyó en él! ¡ARIGATO, KAMI-SAMA! (muy al estilo de Gai-sensei y Rock Lee) jajaja cuando dice "pelirroja" le despista a cualquiera, esa es mi intención, pero cuando se sepa su verdadera identidad, te aseguro que…. ¡Solo leelo! xDDDD si, ahora que sigo el manga veo que escriben "Stein", pero cuando vi el anime, (o mejor dicho, los fansubs con quien vi Soul Eater) habían escrito "Stain" entonces me he acostumbrado a hacerlo así, pero la forma correcta sería la otra, así que de ahora en más, escribiré Stein Gracias también por acotarlo :3 Siii, ya me han dicho mucho acerca de Chrona, es que siempre quise verla como tipo, y al iniciar esta historia dije… "Why not?" jajajajaja claro que quitándole el papel higiénico al meme xDDD Noooooo‼‼ jajajajajajajajaja nunca lo pensé de esa manera, pero ahora que lo dicesn…. Jajajajajajajjaa Soul trabaja para el programa Infieles! D: xDDDD Vuelve a leer la primera parte del fic, en donde menciono "_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía." _Jajajaja ahí te das cuenta que no me hago responsable si la gente te ve riendo sola y crea que estas loca :P Bueno, que te vaya todo bien! :D ¡Hasta otra!

**Maka Eater:** Primeramente… ¡No digas eso! Lo importante es que ahora estás comentando, tampoco para que te culpabilices así Tranqui tranqui, que siempre ocurren cosas que nos prohíben comentar, te digo por experiencia u.u… No te mortifiques :3 Jaja si, tenían que avanzar y la mejor manera era que pasara algo como eso, lo mejor de todo es que no pierde la gracia y el sentido, porque a continuación, sabrán el por qué terminaron allí adentro :P Como le mencioné a Kasu-chan en el comentario anterior al tuyo, sus descripciones las despistarán los suficiente, pero creeme que en la historia real, mucho no tiene que ver, pero creo que ayudará para mi historia xD Con respecto a Arachne, es una arpía pero es geniaaaal, es mi ejemplo de maldad *0* xDDD, no me hagas caso, el tema era que ella da indicios que fue la causante de que Shinigami-sama sufriera todo eso, pero… su protagonismo en el tema es la duda ahora, es decir… ¿Fue solo ella? En los siguientes capítulos, podrías responder esa pregunta. Espero que estos capítulos haya alguien en casa, entonces, porque… Naaah, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa xDDD solo ten un rosario al lado tuyo xDDDD Y si, Spirit seguirá siendo rechazado por su hija al igual que en la realidad, hay que ponerle humor a todo el tema, ¿no? Oh, ¿has leído algún fic por eso no te cayó Chrona de mujer? ¡Me alegra que te guste! Pues, siempre me gustaron los chicos que se mostraran así de tímidos y débiles, porque me cansé de que siempre haya una chica así ¬¬… No sé si llamarle feminismo, pero me la suda xD, jajaja Pos, puedes llamarme como la mayoría lo hace "Maru", entiendo tu dificultad, porque a mí tampoco me parecería muy cómodo llamarle a alguien "BlueSpringJeagerJaques" Es un poco largo pero sirve para un Nick en la cuenta xDDD ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Y así lo haré! ¡También mucha suerte y éxitos para ti! ¡Hasta pronto! :3

**Kmi Nyan:** ¡Holaa! :DDD ¡Qué gusto tenerte nuevamente por aquí! Jajaja pues me lo habían dicho y me hace feliz que también tú puedas sentir eso! :DDD me divierto escribiendo, pero también es lindo cuando la gente le gusta lo que haces :3 ¡Muchas Gracias por tu comentario! Wow, no quiero ver a una Kmi enojada, pero tampoco quiero decirte si o no, así que… Veremos cómo reaccionas xDDD ¡Argentina! Waaah! No estamos tan lejos (siii, claaaaro xD) pero somos vecinas por así decirlo :P de qué parte mismo de Argentina? Una vez llegué a irme o dos, pero la que mejor recuerdo fue a Buenos Aires, aaaaah que belleza‼! :D Bien, saludos por ahí y ¡Cuídate! :3

**Hasegawa Misaki:** ¡Buenaaas! ¿Eh? q_q, si hablas por la parten de Liz y Shinigami, te entiendo perfectamente! D': esa fue la parte en que más me conmoví, porque lo hice basado en un hecho muy real para mí, así que comprendo tus motivos :') ¡Muchas Gracias por comentar tan lindas cosas, enserio Muchas Gracias, valoro muchísimo que te guste! :D Sii, Chrona por fin se puso los pantalones para enfrentar a alguien, pero desde su punto de vista, yo también lo haría, es decir… Qué alguien quien no convivió contigo lo suficiente, y viene y te quiere imponer o criticar algo, a mí tampoco me gustaría, pero… ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de Stein? Es que es muy sabio y me recuerda a un personaje en una serie, "the mentalist" creo que ahí es donde se le puede describir perfectamente a Stein, porque es de aquellos que por más que duela, te lo dice y sin embargo, lo hace con la finalidad de enseñar… ¡Waaah! ¡Lo Amoo! Es taaan cool! No te preocupes si el review es corto o largo, que hayas comentado es lo importante! :3 ¡Hasta otra!

**Happy Sensei:** ¡Bienvenid a esta historia SOMA! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review, y tranquil que seguiremos con esto! ¡Al infinito y más allá! … ._. , ok, no pero tenía que decirlo xDDD jajajaja ¡Bien, Qué tengas un buen día y espero que te pases más de seguido por aquí! :D Byeee~

**Katari Hikari:** No te hagas la "sama" que soy mayor que tú, Nezumi no baaaka ¬¬ jajajajaja ¡Hola, Ne-chan! :D ¡Gracias por comentar, sabes que es agradable tenerte por aquí! :3 Jajajaja Siii, muchas historias, mucha más acción ¡Yeah! xD Baja lo sumos, nezumi que terminarás por herizarte todo, te explicaré el tema de la sexualidad de Chrona… Verás, cuando Medussa estaba embarazada no se decidía si quería niño o niña, así que… ¡Hay mucho material para ponerlo de chica como de chico! ¡Yeaaah! :D jajajajajajaja es broma, sinceramente me cansé de verle a Chrona como nena y preferí hacer unos pequeños GRANDES ajustes con respecto a eso, solo es eso! No te alarmes tanto ¬¬ … Are? También leíste "la niñera de Kanda"? waaah! :DDDD y pos… Se me fue la inspiración, pero descuida… creo que lo quitaré y cuando termine este fic, retomaré de 0 la historia :D ¡Hasta otra! P.D: ¿Cuándo puedo ir a tu casa que te extraño? D':

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques._


	18. Chapter 19

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

* * *

Tarareaba animadamente la música que hace un rato sonó en la radio, mientras terminaba de secar los platos para colocarlos nuevamente en la alacena. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras hacía su labor, desvió por un momento la mirada hasta donde el de lentes se encontraba, fumando su tan amado cigarrillo, cuya marca era tan especial y única en la región; recordaba con simpatía a la kiosquera quien le provee aquella única y extravagante marca de tabaco. Sin duda, así era él. Único y extravagante.

Exhaló un suspiro junto con el humo de su cigarrillo, mientras estiraba las piernas y brazos, de manera cansina. Había sido un día muy largo para él en el hospital, al fin podía descansar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la figura de su novia enfrente, mirándolo con aquel rostro aniñado e inocente, que ocultaba su verdadera personalidad. Sonrió de medio lado, y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio en el sofá.

― Aún me parece un milagro tener aquí, Stein. –Dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba en su pecho. –He olvidado la última vez que saliste temprano del trabajo o que pasaste la noche aquí.

― ¿Tanto así me he ausentado? –La rodeó con su brazo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo de aquel sofá oscuro. –También he olvidado la última vez que sentía tranquilidad… El trabajo es abrumador, pero…

― Es tu deber. –Echó una risita. –Fue lo que dijiste cuando ibas a tomar el puesto de tu abuelo como director del Hospital.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ellos, cada uno rememorando algo en particular. Marie trayendo la nostalgia de cuando conoció a su actual novio, en el hospital; por parte de Stein, aún tenía el sabor amargo de un pasado que resurgió en el presente.

― ¡Oh! Lo había olvidado…-Marie se separó abruptamente del mayor para mirarlo. -¿Has hablado con Chrona? –El hombre se encogió de hombros, dándole ya una mala noticia a la muchacha. -¿No lo has hecho?

― Lo hice, pero… No quiere saber nada acerca de mí ni de la opinión que podría darle… Dice que una extraño como yo no debería de juzgarlo ni de tratar de imponerle un futuro.

― ¿Chrona dijo eso?

― No con esas palabras, pero el mensaje fue claro. Ah… A veces me pregunto si tanto me he perdido de su vida como para dejar que me llame "extraño" o darme a entender eso.

― Compréndelo, nunca tuvo una figura paterna y tú tampoco supiste que tenías un hijo… ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione un chico de 16 años al saber que ese sujeto que "los abandonó", como Medussa dice, reaparezca diciendo que es su padre?

― Si, en parte es culpa de esa arpía… Me ha causado muchos problemas, creí que al alejarme de ella me resolvería eso, pero resulta que su mordida dejó marca… ¿Cómo lo has resuelto tú, Marie?

― Bueno… Cuando mi padre murió tuve que mantener a mis hermanos yo sola, así que las situaciones eran distintas… Claro que me sorprendí al enterarme de la existencia de mi madre y de que en realidad, sí abandonó a mi padre… En esos aspectos, a veces el perdón no cuenta mucho, y más sabiendo cómo soy yo… -Stein acentuó aquello, recibiendo de ella una mirada intimidante.

― C-Claro que estabas en tu derecho por no perdonar, Marie. –Dijo él haciéndola sonreir.

― ¿Lo ves? Por más de que sean historias distintas, tienen el mismo desenlace, claro que Chrona recibió mentiras… -Hizo una pausa. –Dale tiempo, a veces eso es lo mejor…

― Ha esperado 16 años por un padre, ahora le doy la razón en ciertas cosas…

― Y tú… ¿Has esperado por un hijo? –El hombre frunció el entreceño, con una mirada perdida, para Marie no le resultó una reacción apropiada, pero lo que realmente pasaba por la mente del mayor, era el doloroso pasado. -¿Stein? ¿Dije algo malo?

―…No, no dijiste nada malo, es solo que… Me quedé pensando en algo; no me hagas caso. –Busco con la mirada el reloj para hacer de su coartada algo real. –Vaya, ¿ya son las 10? Qué rápido pasa el tiempo… Mejor dormimos temprano, sabes que tengo que madrugar para volver a trabajo. –Marie quedó con un semblante anonadado, sorprendido, mientras veía como Stein se alejaba hacia su habitación.

― Stein… -Murmuró ella con cierta tristeza.

* * *

El silencio era algo que se estableció allí desde un buen tiempo, algo que, desde que ella se mudó a su departamento, parecía olvidado; meditando esto, buscó con la mirada a su compañera de habitación y actualmente, compañera de trabajo, encontrándola lavando los platos sucios. El albino la miró detenidamente, algo parecía no ir bien.

Nunca se enorgulleció de su "sexto sentido" para con las mujeres, pero tenía un parámetro para definir su estado del ánimo, en ocasiones acertaba y otras… Sin comentarios. En fin, lo que su medidor de humor normal en lo que respectaba Blair, parecía inestable, algo le sucedía, ya que siempre que se encontraba callada era… Bien, hablaba hasta en sueños así que pocas veces uno la encuentra callada.

Por lo visto, su mirada centrada en la muchacha llamó la atención de la aludida, quien se dio vuelta encontrándose con los ojos del albino, sujetos a su figura. Ella lo miró extrañada para girarse por completo.

― ¿Soul? ¿Sucede algo, cariño? –Preguntó ella con su típico tono meloso.

― Debería preguntar eso yo, ¿no te parece? –Inquirió sin pelos en la lengua, haciendo que la muchacha encurvara un poco su cabeza, mostrándose interrogante.

― ¿A-A qué te refieres?

El chico se puso de pié recogiendo su plato y su vaso de soda vacía, para ir en dirección al lavabo, donde se encontraba ella, sin decir nada, colocó los utensilios sucios bajo la canilla y comenzó a lavarlos.

― S-So—

― Has estado mucho tiempo callada desde que volví del hospital… Te estás comportando extraño, Blair. –Dijo el muchacho, la chica solo desvió la mirada entristecida. –Sabes… Soy todo oído por si tengas una buena historia para contar.

Blair levantó la mirada hasta el muchacho con cierta sorpresa, encontrando una sonrisa tan "cool", como él lo decía, reconfortando aquella sensación que la acosaba constantemente. Ella sonrió levemente y lo abrazó, él no dudó en corresponder a su abrazo, mostrando aquel calor fraternal que ella tanto buscaba y que solo él podía brindarle.

― ¿Te acuerdas como nos conocimos? –Preguntó ella ahogando su voz en el hombro del chico.

― Si… Fue un día muy loco… -Ella rió levemente, asintiendo. –Todo fue gracias a BlackStar y a Killik, ¿no?

― No le eches toda la culpa a ellos, qué tu tampoco te libras de la culpa, Soul.

― ¡Ey, recuerda quien te salvó la vida ese día! Se agradece, ¿eh? –Espetó Soul de manera cómica mientras le revolvía los cabellos a la muchacha, como si de su hermana pequeña se tratara.

― Como sea…

― A todo eso, ¿a qué vino la nostalgia? –La sonrisa de la muchacha se borró por un momento, buscando la manera más correcta para hablar; llevó sus manos hasta su pecho y apretujó el cuello de su playera.

― Tuve una pesadilla… De cuando aún… Estaba _allí_… -Soul frunció el entreceño y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga; Blair levantó la mirada en donde él pudo apreciar su miedo, el miedo a volver al pasado.

"Todos somos presos del pasado… Maldición…" –Pensó para sus adentro el chico.

― Temes que se vuelva realidad, ¿no? –Ella asintió luego de una pausa, entonces él sonrió de medio lado, mostrando aquel lado tan protector y maduro. –Escucha… ¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí ese día? Qué nunca…

―…Me dejarías sola… -Completó ella con una sonrisa. –Vaya… A veces pienso que eres como el padre que nunca tuve, Soul.

― Y tú la hermana más problemática que nunca tuve. –Ella frunció su ceño de manera divertida mientras él solo dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para así ir a dormir de una vez. –Oh, y no le digas a nadie que tuvimos esta conversación… Ya sabes, tengo una reputación "cool" qué mantener. –Ella le lanzó su delantal, haciendo que echara carcajadas.

― Soul… -El chico se giró para verla. -…Gracias.

― Buenas Noches. –Se despidió él subiendo por las escaleras para ir hasta su habitación.

La muchacha esperó que el sonido de la puerta del muchacho se oyera cerrándose, para bajar guardia de su sonrisa, enfocando su mirada hacia la sala. Sus largas y finas piernas se dirigieron hasta donde descansaba el sofá, en donde se sentó, manteniendo la mirada perdida.

"Soul… No quiero perderte…" –La muchacha metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus shorts, sacando un papel arrugado. No hizo falta desenvolverlo, desde lejos podría decir que las palabras escritas en ella estaban podridas, así que solo se limitó en arremeterlo aún más dentro de su puño, mostrando cuan frustrada se sentía con ello.

Muchas veces tratamos de huir del pasado, queremos enterrarlo, o queremos simplemente, dejarlo atrás. Pero sin importar qué, siempre quedarán las cenizas, la sombra y la presencia oculta de aquello que tanto quisimos ocultar u olvidar…

Y tarde o temprano, volvería a mostrar su rostro.

"Maldición…"

* * *

_Se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, por más que hayan pasado horas desde que se acostó, le resultaba corto el tiempo que lo hizo, el trabajo y el ritmo de vida que llevaba era extenuante, así que se comprendían sus arranques caprichosos._

_De un momento para otro, el silencio fue interrumpido por el alarido que el despertador le proporcionó cerca de su oído, haciéndole fruncir el entreceño y murmurar maldiciones casi como gruñidos._

_Como el sonido continuaba debía de apagar ese aparto, así que buscando con su mano al objeto que hozaba despertarlo, abrió lentamente sus ojos al tiempo en que dejó de oír el molesto timbrado del mismo. Se sentó en la cama mientras restregaba sus nudillos por sus párpados para así desperezarlos, al igual que a él mismo._

_Iba a levantarse lentamente para no despertar a Marie, pero quizá el despertador no le haya dado mucho crédito al respecto; su sorpresa fue grata al ver que Marie no se encontraba al lado suyo, o peor, se dio cuenta que no estaba en la casa de Marie, como recordaba haber pasado la noche allí; más bien, estaba en su propia casa._

_Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos mientras trataba de volver en sí, ¿qué era todo eso? ¿Es que seguía soñando? No lo sabía._

_Volvió a acostarse queriendo que creer que todo era un sueño de su cansina mente, y tapándose, cerró los ojos pero no bastó ni un minuto para oír como alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación._

_Se volvió a erguir para quitar los pies de su cama. Sea sueño o no, debía de llegar al final de esta muy mala broma de su subconsciente. Se encaminó entonces hacia la puerta y abriéndola de un jalón, se topó con un brillo extenuante, que lo segó._

― _¡Doctor Stein, -El aludido dirigió su mirada a la voz quien pronunció su nombre; su sorpresa se notaba en su rostro al ver a Nygus tendiéndole una planilla con datos, mientras lo estironeaba. -diríjase deprisa al quirófano, su paciente está entrando en cuadro infarto respiratorio! –cuando se dio cuenta, ya poseía su bata blanca y sus pasos se habían vuelto zancadas aceleradas._

― _N-Nygus… -Pronunció débilmente, aún digiriendo todo lo que estaba sucediendo._

― _¡Apresúrese, doctor! ¡Algunos doctores están encargándose de la reanimación del paciente, pero necesitamos que usted lo opere! –Ahora era un médico que salió del quirófano en busca suya._

― _¿Se puede saber quién es el paciente…? –Preguntó el de lentes, pero su respuesta nunca llegó, es más, él mismo terminó respondiéndose al ver el joven rostro que se ocultaba bajo la máscara de oxígeno. –T-Tomy… -Profirió con los ojos como platos, aún en shock._

― _¡¿Qué haces, Stein? ¡Date prisa y colócate el tapabocas! ¡Este niño se nos está yendo! –Era imposible salirse del shock en que estaba el hombre, ver de nuevo aquella escena fue lo peor que pudo haberse imaginado._

― _N-No puedo…_

― _¡¿Qué estas…? ¡Stein! ¡Reacciona, despabila, hombre! ¡Míralo, es un simple niño! ¡¿Dejarás que se muera así nada más? –El médico no le estaba ayudando en nada, solo le hacía sentir aún más presionado._

― _Justamente… Por ser él… -Murmuró, pero el otro alcanzó a oírlo, entrando en crisis, tomó a Stein por el cuello de su bata de manera violenta._

― _¡¿Por qué dices eso ahora? ¡Antes no dudabas en abrir cuerpos con un bisturí y ahora te has vuelto una bola de sentimientos con este mocoso? ¡Recuerda quién eres, Stein!_

"_Es cierto… Soy un maldito psicópata cuando tengo un bisturí en mi mano… ¿Por qué reaccioné como niña cuando esto ocurrió? Pude salvarle la vida pero… Fui débil… No permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir." –Pensó para sus adentros._

_Se soltó violentamente del colega y se encaminó hasta la camilla donde los demás cirujanos y enfermeros yacían, colocándose los guantes, la gorra y el tapabocas, para así mostrarse con la sobriedad que lo caracterizaba._

― _Bien, terminemos con esto… Bisturí no. 10. –Enseguida abrió el pecho del niño para así trabajar meramente con el corazón del mismo._

_Todo marchaba en silencio dentro de la sala, los demás admiraban con asombro al médico cabecilla en aquella sala, con su tan típica frialdad al operar, en donde más de una persona habrá pensado que el hombre solo se incursionó como cirujano por el placer de tener a su disposición un bisturí y el cuerpo entumecido de personas._

_Pero para él, aquel cuerpito que apenas y sobrepasaba los ocho años, era más que un simple paciente, era la persona que marcó con tinta indeleble, un cambio en él._

― _Me pregunto… -Una infantil voz se oía en la sala. Stein miró a sus colegas con cierta sorpresa, pero ninguno parecía prestar atención a aquello, así que solo lo tomó como una ilusión de su mente. -¿Qué habría pasado si… -Stein abrió los ojos de par en par al oír aquella voz detrás suyo, tan cerca, tan viva… No cabía dudas, esa era su voz. Se dio vuelta con rapidez para encontrarse con aquel niño mirándolo desde la esquina de la habitación, entre sombra y luz, yacían sus penetrantes ojos, en donde podría apreciar cierto dolor y soledad. -… ¿Qué habría pasado si hubieras hecho lo mismo…Cuando en verdad estaba en esa camilla…?_

_Stein no comprendió aquello, pero algo le decía que para hacerlo, necesitaba voltearse; lentamente, fue haciéndolo para así fijarse que el cuerpo tumbado en la camilla, ya no era la de un niño…_

― _¿Q-Qué…? –Profirió con terror y sorpresa. Stein retiró con desesperación la tela con que cubrían el rostro del paciente y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver que aquel cuerpo infantil ya no estaba allí, sino… Lo que sus ojos apreciaban con terror era el suyo propio. -¡¿Qué demonios es esto? –Gritó desesperadamente mientras retrocedía y soltaba el bisturí ensangrentado. –E-Esto es… Una pesadilla… U-Una maldita pesadilla…_

― _Ya quisieras que así fuera… -La voz del niño volvió a oírse, haciendo que Stein buscara su figura sin resultados; al darse cuenta, todo a su alrededor estaba vacío, ya no habían doctores, ni enfermeros, ni el cuerpo de nadie sobre una camilla, era una habitación en blanco._

― _Hmp… Entiendo… -Murmuró médico arreglándose las gafas. –Esto no es más que una pesadilla en donde vuelves para atormentarme, ¿no? Pero tanto como tú y yo sabemos… ¡No fue mi culpa, Tomy! –Pronunció lo último elevando un poco más la voz pero desnudando nuevamente aquellos ojos llenos de determinación, sobriedad y cinismo._

_El silencio fue lo único que recibió a cambio, pero pronto, a lo lejos, el hombre divisó lo que sería una puerta en medio de la nada. Stein no dudó en aproximarse hasta él; más su duda hincó cuando iba a posar su mano sobre el pomo que abre la puerta, pero sabía que su única salida de aquel lugar era por ella. Sonrió de medio lado._

_Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se encontró con una naturaleza viva y próspera recibiéndolo, su confusión era tanta que sus pasos se iniciaron solos, ya que quería llegar hasta el final de todo este pleito psicológico._

― _Dime… ¿Te recuerda algo este lugar? –Nuevamente la voz de aquel niño retumbaba en todo el lugar, pero Stein prefirió ignorarlo para seguir adelante. –Hmp… Así que quieres jugar así…_

_El ambiente agradable y vivo que todo a su alrededor emanaba fue tornándose sombrío, comenzando con el anochecer repentino y los vientos fuertes que azotaban por doquier. Stein se detuvo al darse cuenta en donde se encontraba._

― _El cementerio de Death City… Aquí… fue enterrado… -Murmuró por lo bajo._

_Oyó unos sollozos que venían desde el interior de aquel terreno santo, su mirada buscaba al dueño de aquello, pero era obvio que para saberlo necesitaba entrar de lleno allí. Pasó su mano por su rostro, para darse tiempo a pensar, pero no había mucho que hacer, iba a entrar de todas maneras._

"_Nada bueno saldrá de esto…" –Pensó y dio inicio a su caminata hacia el interior del cementerio._

_Entre tumba y tumba, iba leyendo los nombres que aparecían inscriptos sin mucho ánimo, pero al tiempo en que iba entrando más profundamente al lugar, los sollozos se hacían más cercanos y fuertes. Detuvo sus pasos abruptamente y su ceño se frunció al ver a una mujer arrodillada frente a una tumba._

_Iba vestida toda de negro, incluso con un velo negro en la cabeza, cubriendo el pigmento de sus cabellos. Stein no tenía pensado acercársele para preguntar qué le sucedía, pero como cual Ley de Morbi, estaba detrás de ella, a centímetros de rosarla con sus propias manos._

"_¿Q-Qué demonios…?" –Pensó a sus adentros, sorprendido al ver que en segundos incontables, llegó hasta estar detrás de la inconsolable._

_Pero su sorpresa no fue mayor hasta que sus ojos leyeron el nombre al cual pertenecía la tumba._

― _Tomas Ruffermod. –Pronunció inconscientemente el hombre; su voz fue lo que trajo a la realidad a aquella mujer, quien lentamente se dio vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara con él._

― _U-Usted es… -Stein dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el rostro de la mujer pudo reconocer. -¡Un asesino! ¡Usted mató a mi Tomy! –Gritaba la mujer, profiriéndole seguidamente una sonora bofetada al médico, quien no hizo mucho para defenderse._

"_¿Por qué lo haría? Si yo fuese ella… No dudaría en hacer lo mismo…" –Pensó al tener el rostro ladeado._

_Elevó sus orbes oscuros hasta el rostro de la mujer, abriendo grandemente los ojos. Ya no era la madre del niño, sino era otro rostro de total furia, frustración y rencor hacia él; era el rostro de…_

― _M-Marie… -Murmuró atónito._

_Marie lo miraba como si fuese un extraño para ella, culpándolo de haber matado a alguien, derramando lágrimas de dolor y pesar, que caían sin ver umbral alguno. Quería morirse, como odió aquel día en que no pudo salvar la vida de ese niño, y como si fuese aquel fatídico y lamentable día, volvía a sentir aquellos sentimientos de ira, odio y rencor hacia sí mismo, cayendo en una profunda depresión y locura._

― _Asesino… No eres más que eso… -La voz de Marie pronunció mientras se iba alejando de él._

― _M-Marie… ¿D-Donde…? ¡Marie!_

* * *

― ¡Marie! –Gritó al incorporarse precipitadamente de la cama, con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor.

― ¡¿Stein? ¡¿Qué sucede? –Una alarmante Marie se incorporó también por el susto de oírle a su novio gritar, encendió la lámpara de noche y lo miró a los ojos. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? –La mujer acarició su rostro maternalmente mientras él aún recuperaba el aliento.

― T-Tuve una pesadilla… Solo eso… Perdona, no quise despertarte así. –Ella sonrió tiernamente y negó con la cabeza.

― No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Ahora, vuelve a dormir que de seguro tendrás un día muy agi—

El sonar del celular de Stein la interrumpió, entonces Marie hizo un puchero. El mayor no hizo más que sonreír al verla así.

― Será otro día. –Dijo Stein poniéndose de pié para ir a tomar el condenado aparato que sonaba y sonaba sobre escritorio. -¿Diga…? Nygus, ¿qué suce—

Stein calló al oír lo que su enfermera le decía, mientras Marie lo miraba interrogante por lo que podría estar sucediendo. Saco sus piernas fuera de la cama para sentarse mejor esperando a que Stein colgara para preguntarle al respecto.

― Bien… iré para allá. –Fue lo que dijo el médico para finalizar la llamada.

― ¿Problemas? –Preguntó la rubia.

― Aún no, pero es posible que traiga problemas esto… -Miró a la muchacha. –Hay una posibilidad que los estudios de Shinigami hayan sido alterados… -La mujer quedó atónita. –Debo ir a ver eso cuanto antes.

― Stein, avísame cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? –El la miró, poseía aquel semblante serio que solo en ocasiones ella mostraba por su carácter risueño, no pudo evitar sonreír para acercarse y abrazarla fuertemente, aquel sentimiento de abandono que experimentó en su sueño fue algo que no quería vivirlo en carne propia.

― Vuelve a dormir, te avisaré si algo sucede. –Fue lo único que dijo para así marcharse de aquel lugar, con aquel sueño aún rondándole la cabeza y la preocupación de lo que podría suceder con respecto a Shinigami.

* * *

Dejó caer sus piernas fuera de la cama hasta que la planta de sus pies tocaran tierra, desganadamente se puso de pié, como cual alma que se lleva el diablo lo hizo, sin motivación alguna gracias al cansancio que acogía encima. Suspiró cansinamente y desperezándose, se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. ¿Tanto se notaba que el lunes había llegado a tocar las puertas de su rutina? Pues, si.

Dio un sonoro bostezo al salir del baño y buscó con la mirada a su compañera de habitación, quien aún no hacía acto de presencia. Era algo raro que su energía ya no esté desparramándose a su alrededor desde las primeras horas de la mañana. ¿Seguirá durmiendo? ¿Estará enferma? No lo sabía.

¿Blair? –Nombró el chico, esperando respuesta, más el silencio fue lo único que llegó hasta sus oídos. -¿Blair, estás despierta? –Volvió a preguntar caminando en dirección a la habitación de la chica. -¿Blair? –Dijo al abrir la puerta del cuarto que, antes de que ella apareciera, solo era el depósito de sus cosas. –Qué raro… ¿Dónde podrá estar? –Fue su pregunta al ver que la presencia de la joven no reinaba el lugar, pero lo que le extrañó fue ver la cama hecha y una nota sobre esta.

El albino fue hasta la cama y tomó el papel entre sus dedos, pudiendo leer lo que Blair le dejó escrito.

-Me adelanté a salir, necesitaba hacer unas gestiones.

Busca en el microondas tu desayuno y bajo el cubremesas azul

Guardé un plato de tostadas.

Te quiere.

Blair.-

― ¿Hacer unas gestiones? ¿A qué se referirá? Bueno, hizo el desayuno… No está enferma al menos. –Dijo para sí mismo mientras volvía a dejar el papel sobre la cama y salía en dirección a la cocina, para buscar su alimento y poder desayunar. –Solo espero que no se le haya quemado mucho las tostadas. –Pensó en voz alta, más la sorpresa fue ver que debajo del cubremesas azul, solo había un plato con tres tostadas o mejor dicho "calcinadas", pues era el nombre que mejor se adaptaba a lo que Soul veía con desprecio y tristeza. –Demonios…

No tardó mucho tiempo en estar listo para iniciar una nueva jornada de trabajo arduo, o ¿sería mejor decir, un nuevo semestre universitario? Pues así era, ese lunes daba inicio al nuevo semestre en el Shibusen, llevando la carrera de abogacía tratando de culminar sus estudios como todo padre quisiese ver a sus hijos. Tomó la taza de café y la bebió lentamente, pues estaba un poco tibio así que no quería quemarse la lengua o los labios, sería un mal inicio del año.

Hacía unos días había hablado con su jefe al respecto, aunque era algo que se veía venir, no era la primera vez que le pedía a BJ trabajar solo medio tiempo, después de todo hacía tres años que ingresó a la facultad de abogados de Shibusen y dos años que estaba trabajando en el café del bonachón hombre, así que sabía al respecto de sus estudios universitarios en el Shibusen.

Cerró su habitación con llave después de dejar la taza en el fregadero, no quería perder tiempo, aunque era la primera vez después de tres meses que tomaba un desayuno tranquilo y no salía de su casa a la disparada, era gracioso. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor, presionando el botón con el cual lo llamaba, y así esperó hasta que en menos de tres minutos, las puertas se vieran abiertas; entró sin más, pero antes de que se cerraran las puertas, oyó la voz de una segunda persona, quien se le hacía tremendamente familiar.

― ¡E-E-Espera! –El chico reaccionó un poco tarde porque aún asimilaba la imagen de ver a Maka correr en dirección suya.

Apretó el botón de cancelar, un poco lento pero lo importante ahí, era que Maka pudo llegar hasta la cabina. La pobre yacía con la respiración agitada y el cabello un poco revuelto; algo le decía que no se levantó tan temprano y que ahora remataba contra el tiempo que le restaba.

― Buen día. –Dijo él mientras alistaba su bandolera, mirando al frente.

― B-Buen día. –Dijo al quedada, estaba ocupada arreglándose el cabello y la ropa.

Soul miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera de cabina: rubia cenizo, estatura media, sin mucho mol… Esperen… Estaba usando falda, una blusa blanca y un chaleco sin mangas de color negro, era su imaginación o todo eso le hacía notar ciertas curvas en la idahonesa. Poniéndose a pensar, en sus anteriores encuentros, la chica acostumbraba a usar ropa holgada o mayor a su talle habitual, haciendo que el estilo de ropa no hiciese comentarios sobre su figura. Trató de recordar la vestimenta de Maka la noche en que fueron a agasajar a BlackStar en lo de Tsubaki; si mal no recordaba, era un vestido oscuro, nuevamente holgado, sin mostrar su figura… Ahora comprendía el por qué le sorprendía ver ciertas curvas en la muchacha.

Sonrió levemente y se llevó su mano derecha sobre su cabello para así peinárselo.

― ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa tuya? –Preguntó Maka mirándolo de manera desconfiada. Soul parpadeo un par de veces y miró a otra parte con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, había sido descubierto a mitad de sus pensamientos, y eso era vergonzoso.

― No es nada, me acordé de algo… -Dijo simplemente. El silencio reinó otra vez, mientras las puertas se abrían para dar paso a otras personas del primer piso. -¿Cómo vas con tu estudio?

― …-Ella calló un momento recordando lo que había ocurrido hace poco y del incidente que la trajo a pisar tierra. –Bien, hoy iniciaré los exámenes de admisión, por lo que esta semana estaré inmersa en mi libros.

― Ya veo… -El barullo dentro de la cabina hacía menos incomodo su silencio, a pesar de que ellos desearían estar a cientos de kilómetros el uno del otro.

Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos, las personas iban saliendo de a poco, pero para Maka le era urgente alejarse de allí lo antes posible, así que empujando a unos cuantos, logro acelerar el paso pero como la frase tan famosa dice "El que se apura, se ahoga", Maka terminó mal parada. A causa de acelerar el paso, tropezó con las piernas de alguien y calló al suelo de una, haciendo que los libros que traía consigo, cayeran sin gracia alguna, cerca suyo. Maldijo interiormente porque era obvio que llamó la atención de medio mundo ahí dentro.

― ¿Maka? –La voz de Marie, la casera, se oyó preocupada y pronto se aproximó a ella para socorrerla. -¿Estás bien, Maka?

― S-Si, solo tropecé. –Dijo ella mirando al suelo, buscando el paradero de sus cosas.

― Siempre llamando la atención de esta manera, ¿eh? Si que eres un problema. –La ronca voz de Soul se oyó, más Maka solo lo vio agacharse para recoger los útiles que se encontraban desperdigados en el suelo. La mirada de Soul encontró la suya y una sonrisa reconfortante se dibujó en su rostro, quizá su intención haya sido evitar que sintiese pena de sí misma o solo quería portarse bien frente a la casera, sin importar qué, el resultado fue el mismo en Maka: Un rostro sonrojado y una actitud recia.

― Hmp, no te hagas ver tan chulo… Solo fue un descuido, toda persona cae alguna vez y hace el ridículo todos los días. –Comentó sin ganas de ser amable, mientras se ponía de pié con la ayuda de Marie. –Disculpe el inconveniente. –Dijo mirando a la casera quien sonrió tiernamente.

Maka tomó sus cosas y pronunció un "Gracias" algo forzado al albino, para después dirigirse hacia las puertas del edificio, tomando el camino que la llevaba hacia la parada del bus, y dirigirse así hacia la universidad. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos acerca de lo ocurrido recientemente, que no oyó la voz que la llamaba, hasta que una bocina de motocicleta llamó su atención.

― Hey, ¿quieres que te lleve? –Maka frunció el entreceño y respondió secamente.

― Puedo manejarme en bus SO-LA… -Dijo acentuando las sílabas de la última palabra, haciendo que Soul rodara los ojos de manera cansina, pero pronto una sonrisa divertida se instauró en su rostro.

Maka estaba muy inmersa en sus pensamientos y molesta por lo último que había olvidado el motivo verdadero de su caminata hasta allí, hasta que el micro donde debía subirse para ir a la universidad, pasó de largo ya que ella no lo detuvo a tiempo, simplemente vio alejarse mientras su cerebro hacía contacto. ¿Qué había pasado? Era su única pregunta.

― Y… -La voz de Soul volvió a escucharse. –Espero que tú día mejore, nos vemos. –Dijo encendiendo el motor de su motocicleta naranja, preparándose para partir, hasta que Maka lo llamó.

― ¡Soul! –El chico no pudo evitar sonreír bajo el casco, pero claro que su expresión cambió cuando mostró su semblante a la rubia, sonrojada de la pena. -¿P-Po-Podrías…Llevarme? –Dijo en un hilo de voz de manera avergonzada.

― ¿Qué? No te oí bien, ¿podrías repetirlo? –La sonrisa cínica en el albino provocó que la vena notoria en la sien de Maka, sea acompañada por otra y otra y otra… En fin, Maka quería matarlo.

― ¡Solo súbeme a la maldita motocicleta, ¿quieres? –El chico echó una carcajada y retrocedió para subir a la muchacha quien suspiró cansinamente.

― Vaya, creo que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy... –Dijo sacándose el casco.

― Cállate. –Maka no estaba de humor para escuchar las burlas del mayor, y el aludido lo sabía perfectamente, pero ¿a quién no le gusta molestar a alguien que ya comenzó con el pie izquierdo?

― Bien, bien… Toma, ponte el casco y sujétate, ¿de acuerdo? –Maka tomó el casco en mano y se lo abrochó, pero sus dudas iniciaron al compás de sus latidos acelerados, cuando iba a acercar sus manos a la cintura de Soul. -¿Qué es esto? ¿La feroz Maka tiene miedo? Oh, vamos… No seas así. –Tomó la mano libre de libros de Maka y se las acercó a su abdomen, abrazándolo completamente, para que pudiera sujetarse de manera correcta. –Te recomiendo que te apegues más o tus libros saldrán volando en cuanto acelere.

― E-E-Eso ya lo sé, tú solo conduce. –Dijo ella valiéndose del protector para que Soul no viese que el sonrojo había aumentado en toda su cara.

La chica permaneció en silencio, mientras la pena que le carcomía el orgullo. ¿Qué más podría sucederle en su primer día de examen?

* * *

El viento calmaba más el calor que abrazaba sus mejillas, era un alivio, creía que moriría de la pena en cualquier momento. Ese, definitivamente, no era su día; su padre tuvo una emergencia laboral por lo que salió más temprano de lo habitual, y le pareció tan grato de su parte, apagarle el despertador con la excusa de que se veía muy linda al dormir. Era un idiota, lo sabía. Sin embargo, últimamente andaba ausentándose más horas de la habitual en el departamento, poniendo como excusa temas laborales, no sabía si creerle o no, después de todo ella no era su niñera y él sabía lo que perdía en caso de estar teniendo un amorío por ahí.

En fin, esa no era su historia… Más bien, era el de "Maka empieza el día con el pie izquierdo… Otra vez."

Gracias a que los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por su ventana hasta caer de lleno sobre su rostro, pudieron sus parpados separarse y en cuestión de segundos, la desesperación caló en ella, buscando como cual hambriento un pedazo de pan, su reloj.

Si antes se había quejado de tener una vida muy agitada, lo agitado nunca tuvo tanto significado como lo tenía en esos momentos. Corría de aquí para allá mientras se vestía tan rápido como podía, tomando la taza de café y, para qué negar que casi hacía malabares con las tostadas.

Habría sufrido un colapso nervioso si Soul no hubiera estado dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor, o peor, si no lo hubiera alcanzado. La muchacha, levantó la mirada hacia el albino de manera cohibida, aquellas hebras blancas como la nieve se movía a la velocidad acelerada que llevaban, pero para ella, el tiempo no corría, parecía ir todo en cámara lenta ante sus orbes verdes. ¿Qué era aquella sensación? Podría describirla como tranquilidad, paz, serenidad… Aquellas sensaciones que creía no volver a sentir después de todo lo ocurrido con Wes.

Por más que lo mirase y por donde lo hiciese, aquel chico tenía una cercana semejanza a él, pero no recordaba que tuviese un hermano o un pariente tan parecido. Más de una vez tuvo la oportunidad de oír acerca de los "sosías" o personas con un parecido terriblemente igual, pero sin poseer lazos sanguíneos. Era posible, ¿por qué no?

Ella quería convencerse de que era así… ¿Por qué?

Quizá porque no quería toparse con el mismo monstruo con el que hace tres años tuvo que tropezar, o… No quería separarse de él si el caso fuera que ambos albinos compartieran el mismo ADN. Pero la pregunta coexistía igual… ¿Por qué?

Cerró los ojos lentamente, se sentía bien estando al lado suyo. Por más que no fuese algo real, se sentía protegida, segura… No quería alejarse de aquellas sensaciones por más que sean solo ilusión suya. Pero aún existía aquel otro detalle…

_«― ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos? –la rubia se giró sorprendida hacia el Eater, quien sonrió divertido. –Veo que no esperabas esta invitación, ¿no?_

― _Y-Yo…_

_― Vamos, ¿no es mejor comer en compañía que solo? Mira, aquí es mi habitación, si quieres trae la pasta que tienes y comemos aquí. –La enternecedora mirada del mayor terminaría derritiéndola, no sabía qué decir o hacer, su mente estaba blanca._

_― Y-Yo… -Fue lo único que pudo balbucear._

_― ¡Soul! –La conversación fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando la puerta de la 27 se abrió y la cariñosa Blair, saltó por Soul para abrazarlo fuertemente, arrimando el rostro del mismo por sus grandes pechos. -¡Nya! ¡Blair te extrañó un montón, Soul! ¡Llevame la próxima! ¡Estar solita es triste y aburrido!»_

Maka sonrió irónicamente, estaba claro que fingir aquellos sentimientos recíprocos, era una total y ridícula farsa. ¿Por qué otra razón Soul viviría con una mujer como ella? ¿Acaso no conocía bien a los hombres? Solo se basan en superficialidades o en el placer…

"No seas idiota, Maka…" –Pensó para sí misma tratando de alejar toda ilusión de hace un momento, ya que tenía el vivo ejemplo para hacerlo.

Si ella le agradase a Soul solo iba a recorrer el camino de una amistad más, estaba claro eso, ¿pero desde cuándo se había mentalizado otra ruta? Ella no quería saber nada de hombres, mejor si él no muestra interés en ella, así le será más fácil continuar con el camino que ella misma se trazó al viajar hasta Death City.

La velocidad fue descendiendo hasta que se redujo a Cero. Soul detuvo la marcha de su motor y así mirar a Maka con una pequeña sonrisa.

― Después de cinco minutos, el abrazo lo cobro, ¿eh? –La voz de Soul le hizo pisar tierra y darse cuenta que su parada estaba delante de ella. La chica se separó de él de inmediato y apresuró a quitarse el casco; con la mirada gacha le entregó el casco, Soul no pudo evitar sonreír divertido sin que ella se de cuenta.

― G-Gracias por traer—

― ¡EY, SOUL! –Un alarido se oyó desde kilómetros de distancia, aunque reconociendo la voz y la potencia de la misma, estaba claro de quién se trataba.

― BlackStar, ¿qué hay? –El albino saludo al chico con un choque de puños. Tsubaki saludo a los recién llegados con una tierna sonrisa, mientras ellos la correspondían. -¿Qué tal para tu examen, BlackStar?

― No, viejo… La pregunta es "¿Qué tal está el examen para BLACKSTAR?" ¿Lo captas? –Una gotita de sudor, resbaló por la sien tanto de Soul como la de Maka.

― ¿Examen? ¿También darás el examen de admisión, BlackStar? –Preguntó Maka sorprendida por aquello.

― Así es, muñeca… -Dijo levantando su pulgar y guiñando su ojo. -¿Tú también lo harás? –Ella asintió. –Wow, sí que Death City es pequeña. ¡Pues que se prepare este lugar! ¡El Gran BlackStar arrasará con todo! –Nuevamente la vergüenza ajena reinó en el subconsciente de Maka, mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

― ¿Aún planeas estudiar ingeniería en sonido? –Soul trajo a la realidad a Maka, quien iba deambulando entre preguntas acerca del mono azul. El chico amplió su sonrisa, si es que fuese posible eso.

― Es más que obvio… Por algo dejé Los Ángeles, ¿no? Además, después del basket… La música es mi camino. –Lo último, quizá sea lo único que BlackStar pudo haber dicho de una manera tranquila en toda su vida. Tsubaki no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, porque conocía aquel lado tranquilo, y aunque pareciese mentira, existente, en BlackStar. El chico entonces, volvió su mirada a Soul y posó ambas manos sobre los hombros del albino, quien lo miró sin comprender. –No te quedes atrás, Soul… Tú también quieres seguir ese camino, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

Maka desvió su atención hasta el albino de ojos rojos, ¿habrá escuchado bien? ¿Seguir ese camino…? ¿Se referirá a la música? La incógnita en Maka crecía, pero no se animaba a interrumpir aquella conversación, además Soul volvió en sí y soltándose de las manos de su amigo de infancia, dijo.

― No te ofendas, Black… Lo de la música, no creo que me haga producir algo bueno como trabajo… Solo es un hobby y parte del pasado. Así que, iré por lo que creo que es conveniente tanto profesional como económicamente…

― Ey… ¿Qué has hecho con mi mejor amigo? –Dijo bromeando el chico, sacando una sonrisa en el otro. –Solo es la humilde opinión de tu MEJOR Y MÁS GRANDE AMIGO TUYO, viejo…

― Yo creo que Soul-kun hará un trabajo asombroso como abogado… ¿Cuántos años te faltaban, Soul-kun? –preguntó ahora Tsubaki, cambiando de tema.

― Contando con éste año, solo me faltaría dos años, pero ya va incluído la tesis, así que un año más de clase y luego la ardua tarea de la investigación. Creo que eso odiaré en lo que avance el tiempo. –Rió divertido.

Antes de que la conversación continuara su rumbo, la campana que enuncia la hora de entrada dentro del instituto, fue lo que los detuvo para seguir charlando. Maka comenzó a sentir entumecidas sus piernas; el gran momento había llegado y ella, se encontraba…

― ¿Lista? –La voz de Soul la despertó; giró su mirada hasta él de manera insegura y de alguna u otra manera, él lo pudo sentir.

Fue entonces que el albino le mostró su puño en cerrado frente suyo, ella no comprendió en un principio hasta que volvió a hablar.

― Buena suerte. –Dijo simplemente. Ella quedó pasmada aún procesando la información. –Vaya que eres lerda… -Renegó el albino, tomando así la mano de la chica y cerrándola en un puño, le hizo chocar con el propio. –Es una cávala urbana, te servirá.

― Ya, ya, ya… ¡Andando, Maka! –El ímpetu de BlackStar la arrastró en dirección a las puertas de la gran universidad, pero cuando sus pasos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la velocidad, del mono azul, su mirada buscó la rojiza del Eater. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella pudo por fin movilizar sus músculos faciales, entontando una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

El gran día había llegado al fin, el día por el que desde niña había estado esperando; la Prestigiosa Universidad de sus padres, Shibusen, ahora solo faltaban minutos para dar uno de los tres exámenes de admisión, para cumplir uno de sus grandes sueños. Todo dependía de estas tres pruebas, si lograba un puntaje deseado o lo suficiente como para ingresar raspando, podría por fin respirar con tranquilidad, ya que su preparación para este día tan anhelado, fue hace un año, si no era más.

Miraba a su alrededor y ya se encontraba bajo las instalaciones del lugar, siendo arrastrada aún por BlackStar, y llamando de paso la atención de todas las personas que caminaban por ahí. Su rostro se tornó de varios colores, pasaba lo mismo cuando su padre hacía alguna ridiculez solo para satisfacer o sus instintos de mujeriego o para mostrarse como un padre que respeta y atiende las necesidades de su hija.

Su humor hubiera cambiado en cuestión de segundos si no se encontrara en lo que sería, el orgullo máximo de toda su vida, pero también se debía a una pregunta que venía a rondarle la cabeza, desde que BlackStar se la llevó a rastras. Trató de detener el paso acelerado del peli-celeste, pero era tarea difícil; después de todo, era como si una lombriz tratara de detener a un toro enfurecido. Imposible.

Solo restaba una cosa…

― ¡BlackStar! ¡¿Tienes idea de adónde vamos? –Gritó la muchacha a lo que el chico se detuvo abruptamente y así, Maka terminó golpeando su nariz contra la espalda del chico. –Auch…

― Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde será el aula de exámenes? –Maka parpadeó un par de veces, viendo el semblante inocente en el chico, comprendiendo que estaba lidiando con…

"Un idiota." –Finalizó con sus pensamientos la chica mientras se encogía de hombros.

― Miren nada más… -Una tercera voz se oyó que llamó su atención, porque claramente, el tono que se utilizó era el necesario para que ellos escuchasen bien. Maka se dio vuelta hacia donde provenía la voz y su ceño terminó frunciéndose al darse cuenta que aquel engreído de lentes, era el dueño de aquella voz. El de lentes venía acompañado con otro chico de cabello recogido y lentes de sol. –Pero si es la idealista estudiante de Caldwell… ¿Vienes a ver a los nuevos egresados o a imaginarte con tu fotografía en el pasillo de Meisters y Death Skythes? –Ambos echaron risitas cínicas mientras miraba despóticamente a Maka.

― ¿Quién es? –Preguntó BlackStar frunciendo su ceño al oír tanta cizaña saliendo de la boca de una sola persona.

― Solo es un pobre fanfarrón. –Dijo Maka sin darle importancia, molestando al aludido.

― Debería ser yo quien hable de esa manera sobre ti, pequeña campesina. Pero eso solo significaría que te tomo mucha importancia. –Maka sonrió de medio lado, para añadir así:

― ¿Tomarme importancia? Y ¿cómo debería yo comprender que has investigado sobre mí como para saber hasta de dónde provengo? –El engreído se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, y Maka disfrutaba al ver aquella reacción en él.

― S-Solo quería saber si debería tenerte pena o considerarte un problema… ¿Adivina qué?

― Soy considerada un problema, por lo visto. –Sonrió la chica. –A eso vienen tus acusaciones y menosprecio reciente, ¿no? Mmm… No recuerdo tu nombre, pero… Creo que no será necesario, sé que no necesitaré saberlo.

― Qué yo recuerde, aprender el nombre de alguien implica tener un propósito con él… Y ¿Dices tú que soy el arrogante? Hmp, ilusa.

― Entonces, ¿sabes mi nombre? –El chico pronunció "Mak…" pero calló al ver como la muchacha enarcaba una ceja y la sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

― Como creí; creo que sería un "Toushe" para mí. –Miró a BlackStar. –Tenemos que irnos, el examen está por dar comienzo. –Miró al acompañante del enegreído. -¿Sabes dónde está el salón de exámenes para derecho? –El chico pasmado le señala con el dedo hacia la dirección correspondiente. –Gracias.

Sin más, la chica se aleja con su compañero hacia la dirección en que el de gafas de sol, le había señalado. El de pelo desordenado le tendió el puño cerrado a la rubia, y ella, sonriéndole, golpeó con su puño, el del más alto compartiendo la victoria arrasante que había echo recientemente.

― No eres para nada piadosa, ¿eh? –Comentó BlackStar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

― Odio a los sujetos como él, solo eso. –Respondió cerrando los ojos, como si no le importara en lo absoluto.

― Pues bien, te has ganado el pase para ser amiga exclusiva de BlackStar. Esta vez perdonaré que me hayas acaparado, el tipo ese se lo tenía bien merecido, pero recuerda… El reflector me ama. –La chica lo miró enarcando una ceja. –Oye, aprecia el plan Premium que te ofrecí, te has salvado… Ya eras amiga de Soul, te da puntos, pero ahora el BIG BLACKSTAR pudo comprobar que tienes algo que me agrada.

― Pues, supongo que gracias. –Sonrió ella amablemente, en verdad no podía tener miedo al lado de una persona tan entusiasta como lo era BlackStar, cuya personalidad se muestra intacta desde que lo conoces, no es de aquellos que finge ser otra persona, al conocer a gente nueva. No había hipocresía en él y era eso lo que buscaba ella en la gente.

― Aquí debe ser el salón que me corresponde. –Dijo Maka deteniéndose frente a la puerta en la cual estaba el cartel de "Examen Probatorio con énfasis en Derecho."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se hizo una sombra gigantesca detrás de ambos, que llamó su atención; Maka palideció al ver a un hombre corpulentamente enorme, moreno de rastas, con la mirada intimidante.

― ¡Sid, viejo! ¿Qué hay? –BlackStar saludó elocuentemente, recibiendo un saludo con las manos por parte del mayor.

Maka parpadeó confusamente pero quitando el miedo y la impresión que le causó, al ver detrás suyo a lo que podría interpretarse como un zombie vengativo, resultó ser solo el hombre que fue al hospital el sábado, para ver al viejo Shinigami.

― Ella es Maka Albarn, creo que ya se vieron el sábado, ¿no? –Maka asintió aún con timidez y miedo. Ese hombre le llenaba de cierta incomodidad, quizá por su apariencia, y principalmente, por ser hombre.

― La hija de Spirit Albarn, ¿no? –Dijo el hombre, Maka se sorprendió de que conociese a su padre, y sonriéndole tranquilamente, dijo. –Tranquila, no soy un acosador, nunca me gustó serlo… Tu padre y yo somos de la misma promoción de graduación, así que lo conozco desde que entramos en la universidad. Mi nombre es Sid Barret.

― ¿Enserio? Nunca lo mencionó… Aunque muchas cosas no quiere mencionar de su vida universitaria. Un gusto, Señor Sid.

― Y ¿qué haces aquí, Sid? –Preguntó el peliceleste.

― Vayan a la formación general, en donde los avisos serán dados y así podrán dar inicio a sus exámenes. –Lo dijo mientras les daba pequeños empujoncitos por la espalda para que avancen; ellos simplemente fueron en la dirección que iban unos cuantos alumnos.

Ambos se miraron pero solo siguieron las indicaciones del mayor, preguntándose a qué se debía aquello. Maka, entre tanto, miraba a su alrededor y efectivamente, era un mar de gente desconocida para ella; un sentimiento de soledad le invadió por un momento, recordando cuando aún estaba en Caldwell, cuyo sentimiento era algo cotidiano en ella, desde que todo "eso" ocurrió.

El "Salón de Evento" era el escenario en donde todo el alumnado y futuros egresados, se encontraban, patio trasero de la universidad, tenía un espacio muy extenso, tan grande que podían caber todos los futuros egresados de la universidad, como los propios alumnos. No estaba de más decir el por qué era una de las más prestigiosas instituciones de la ciudad y de toda la región.

El bullicio se hizo sentir como era sabido, Maka solo pedía no ser aplastada por semejante multitud, además de que su estatura no le ayudara demasiado, estar en medio de tanta gente, le hacía desear ser una simple mariposa que vuela y vuela libre por el prado…

"¿En qué estoy pensando?" –Se preguntó a sí misma, avergonzándose por semejante disparate.

― ¡Ey, pero si es Kid! –Maka miró a BlackStar quien le estironeó el brazo para señalarle al hombre que subía al gran escenario, en donde un micrófono con su pedestal, yacían en medio de la plataforma.

Al verlo, muchas personas cuchichearon unas cuantas cosas como "¿no es el hijo del director?" "Es uno de los abogados más jóvenes y prestigiosos de todo el condado!" "Qué guapo" y otras cosas más que fueron haciéndose cero, cuando éste pidió silencio respetuosamente.

Cuando se vio con la atención de todos, abrió los labios para poder iniciar un pequeño discurso, era algo común en él, dar explicaciones para llegar a lo importante.

― Buenos días, estudiantes y probantes. –sonó la voz del heredero Shinigami, con suma serenidad y autoridad. –Les doy la bienvenida al Shibusen, el sueño que el director Shinigami, había tenido hace tiempo y que ahora, es una realidad… Muchos de ustedes tuvieron el sueño de estar aquí, muchos se graduaron aquí y ahora, muchos otros, están esperando a que los exámenes de admisión revelen a los futuros aprobados… Pero como muchos saben, mi Padre y el director de esta Universidad, ha sufrido un infarto y ahora mismo se encuentra inconsciente en el Hospital Central. Como un graduado de esta institución, puedo decirles con certeza que comprendería perfectamente su desanimo y frustración si la universidad cerrara momentáneamente, atrasando a muchos estudiantes y por ende, los exámenes de admisión de muchos otros… -Maka, al igual que muchos otros, estaba muy atenta a todo lo que iba diciendo el heredero Shinigami, pero sabía a donde iría todo esto, ya que Kid se los había anticipado, tanto a ella como al resto de sus amigos, estudiantes en Shibusen.

_«Cuando el horario de visita había cerrado ese sábado, los amigos de Kid junto con él mismo, se encaminaron a la salida, todos en silencio. De pronto, Patti, quien miraba a su alrededor, como cual niña, habló llamando la atención de todos._

― _¡Oh! ¡Hermana! –Liz la miró. -¿Cómo iras ahora a la universidad? –Al principio, parecería una pregunta algo innecesaria, pero partiendo del estado de cómo se encuentran las cosas actualmente, uno pensaría mejor la respuesta; fue así como actuaron los jóvenes._

― _¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó su hermana mayor, sin darle mucho crédito a lo anterior._

― _Si el viejo Shinigami se encuentra aquí…_

― _Es cierto… -Murmuró Maka apretando los puños; los únicos quienes vieron aquella reacción en la joven, fueron Soul y Kid, siendo el último quien se le quedó viendo un largo rato, para así detener el paso._

_Maka se detuvo también al ver como Kid le sostenía la mirada fijamente, siendo seguida por el resto. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, mientras Maka se reunía de valor para abrir la boca y preguntarle a Kid qué sucedía, él se adelantó a hablar._

― _Yo lo haré. –Todos se preguntaron de qué estaba hablando el chico, entonces él miró al resto. –Mi padre está indispuesto, esto solo traería problemas con el alumnado… Soy su único hijo y me responsabilizaré de llevar adelante al Shibusen._

― _Kid-kun… -Nombró Tsubaki. -¿Qué harás con tu trabajo?_

― _Es cierto, Kid… No puedes darte de baja así de repente. –Finalizó Liz, preocupada._

― _Si tomo en cuenta mi trabajo, son ustedes los principales perjudicados… Mi padre me ha criado para ser capaz de tomar su lugar, tanto en la familia, como en su trabajo mismo… -Bajó la mirada. –En parte, soy el culpable de que él se encuentre aquí…_

― _¡Eso no—_

― _Maka… -Nombró Kid seriamente, haciéndola callar. –Yo tomaré responsabilidad en el asunto, no hay nadie quien conozca mejor los proyectos de mi padre, que yo. Con respecto al trabajo, tengo toda la justificación necesaria para darme de baja durante el tiempo que a mi padre le tome recuperarse. No se preocupen, yo asumiré el cargo. Yo lo haré. –Finalizó con la determinación con que todos lo conocían, haciendo relucir el apellido "Shinigami" con toda su fuerza y grandeza.»_

"Hacer algo así, tomar una responsabilidad como esta… No cualquiera lo haría… por más que la culpabilidad lo esté torturando, quizá… Ni siquiera yo podría hacer algo como esto… -Pensó la rubia cabizbaja, al recordar aquel semblante de determinación que portó su amigo, en ese momento, y que ahora, volvía a relucir en su joven rostro. - ¿Qué determinación se ve en mí…? Ni siquiera puedo con un problema pequeño… Ese cretino me puso los pelos en punta, porque… me sentí intimidada y menospreciada fue que reaccioné así… Pero, eso no me demuestra nada. Creí que levantarme después de caer en la depresión, fue algo que denotaba mi determinación y aptitud… Entonces… ¿Por qué aún me siento sin valor?"

La muchacha levantó el rostro y cuando se dio cuenta, el momento de los aplausos iniciaron, tomándola por sorpresa, solo pudo mirar interrogante a su alrededor, pronto todos se pusieron de pié para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones. Maka aún se sentía como cual Tarzán en la ciudad, viendo esto, BlackStar le codeó llamándole la atención.

― Oye, siempre que no sepas donde ir, mira el brillo que desprendo… Te ayudará a recobrar el sentido. –Maka solo lo miró extrañada y negó la cabeza para ponerse de pié. -¡Ey, BlackStar debe ir delante de ti, pequeña!

― Como quieras, solo apúrate que tengo que llegar a mi salón.

Ambos se sumergieron al tumulto de gente que iba en dirección a los pasillos de las múltiples aulas, Maka entonces se encaminó hacia la fila de alumnos probantes quienes entraban al aula que incluía a los postulantes para Derecho. BlackStar le llamó a lo lejos.

― ¡HAS QUE TÚ NUEVO Y MEJOR AMIGO SE SIENTA ORGULLOSO! ¡ARRÁSALOS, MAKA! –La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse a causa que, después de aquel alarido, todas las personas se le quedaron viendo como cual bicho raro, así que solo pudo bajar la cabeza y levantarle la mano al mono azul, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una que aquel ímpetu, recobró en ella. Coraje.

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo estuvo sus semanas? :D

Espero que todo bien, pos por aquí el frío hace que parezca invierno… waaah! Amo el frío! :3 no quiero salir de la cama ni para ir al baño… bueh, tampoco hasta ese extremo xD

Una cosita antes quería decirles...

¡Muchas felicidades a todos mis lectores, el martes 20 hemos cumplido 1 Año de trayectoria con esta historia! Les doy las gracias por todo lo que ha sido este camino recorrido al lado de ustedes, me han hecho muy feliz y también he crecido mucho como escritora, y todo gracias a su apoyo y ayuda!

¡Qué feliz soy! :D es la primera historia al aire que subo que cumple un año entero :DDDD

Bieeen... Eso era todo :3

Yendo a lo que nos mueve el alma… ¡¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? :D waaaah… Sin mentirles, cuando escribía el sueño de Stein, me entró miedito y no quería salir de mi habitación D': estaba cagadisima de miedo, y con lo miedosa que soy, uff! Jajajajaja

No hay duda, cada vez más amo a BlackStar‼! :D es taaaan ÉL xDDD, no hay palabras para describir a tan… Exuberante personaje xDDD Lo amo! :3 Y Soul no se queda atrás, sin duda le he agregado el toque :troll: de mí misma, amo molestar a la gente cuando las cosas no le salen como esperan Juaaaz! xD

Eeeeen fin, Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo el nuevo capítulo de hoy, recién salido del horno! :D Y espero sus comentarios…!

¡Hasta otra! :3

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

**Mumi Evans Elric:** ¡Ohaio! (Por aquí es de día xD) Jaja ¿por qué tanto cariño contigo misma? xD por favor, no te preocupes por eso! para empezar, el estudio debe estar primero justamente para lograr cumplir tus sueños, así que no te mortifique si las tareas no te dejan respirar, siempre habrá un momento de relax, pero no te preocupes que yo a veces no uso la compu por… días debido a las tareas xD Dime, en qué curso vas? :3 Ya empecé hace… muuucho las clases, pos la explicación es que yo escribo muchos capítulos antes de lanzarlos, por eso allí digo que empezaré las clases recién xD Pero muchísimas gracias por la buenísima onda, y pos claro que estas entre esas personas, a todas las que conocí gracias a FF y con esta historia, están! :D, ahora estamos con la Semana Santa así que una semana sin ir a clases! :D wiiii‼! Y también creo que viajaré :P Waah, si que estabas ocupada, pero creo yo que cuando dejo mucho que leer y reactivo mi lectura, teniendo muchos capítulos sin leerlos, me parece mucho más… Divertido :DDDD jajajaja ¡Gracias enserio muchas gracias! ¡Es una satisfacción saber que te ha gustado tanto los capítulos! Y ya veremos qué sucede con Maka y la bacante, con Nygus y Eibon, uhhh! Jaja ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu mega apoyo! ¡Te Quiero muchote! :D Qué tengas una excelente semana santa y semana normal xDDD

**Happy Sensei:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me hace muy feliz saber que te ha gustado mucho el capítulo :D Cada dos semanas actualizo, a veces me demoro unos dos días más, pero no pasan de esos, si me retraso maaas de eso, pos ya te darás cuenta que sucedió algo conmigo xDDD ¡Bien, me despido deseándote una excelente semana! :D Bye-bye~

**Katari Hikari chan:** Alias Nezumi-TAN! :D Sama? Pfff‼! Ni que fueras tan grande, me pasas por centímetros, baakaaa~ Bien… ¡Gracias por tu comentario, nee-chan! :D me hace muy feliz tenerte por aquí jaja y ya leí el fanfic que me dejaste (amenazaste) para leer ¡Gracias, pos se aprende con la práctica, nee? Jaja y te tendrás que acostumbrar de que Chrona es varón aquí, hmp! Aprendí que Luni-chan no se le da tanto las mordidas, más bien los lloriqueos xDDD Bien, que pases super esta semana, Nezu-chan! Oh, y veré cuando caigo en tu casa para yaoilear jajajaja y depravar a tus amigos :3 soy una chica buena xDDDD

**Kmi Nyan:** ¡Holaa!~ Sii, ya te extrañaba Q_Q Wii~ ¡Te gustó entonces! Me hace feliz saber eso :3 Con respecto a Wes… Uh… Puede ser, puede que no… ¡¿Quién sabe? Jajajaja veremos como se porta así lo saco al aire xDDD Jajajaja sería tan genial que Soul le arremetiera al otro wiii‼! Violenciaaa~ xDDD re bélica la chica resultó jajaja ¿Enserio? ¡Geniaaal! Waaah, quiero volver a irme u.u pero bueh, a ver si vuelvo a pasar por ahí :3 wiii, qué increíble sería conocerte en persona :D ne ne, tienes fb? O mail para charlar un día de estos? :P Me despido, qué tengas una excelente semana! :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring _JeagerJaques_


	19. Chapter 20 & 21

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Capítulo 20.**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

El discurso de bienvenida que Kid había dado a todos los alumnos del Shibusen había acabado, y el gentío trataba de salir del salón, como cual ganado aterrado. Ellos no debían de ser la excepción, o mejor dicho, Tsubaki, quien siempre trataba de estar puntual en su salón; Soul y Liz sin tantos ánimos de allí, el solo recordar que las clases retomaban su curso con los mismos profesores pero con dificultades aún mayores, no daba mucha simpatía para los jóvenes.

En lo que respectaba él, nunca fue un alumno aplicado que sobresaliese en materias, era preferible encontrarlo haciendo copiadas de última hora, que estar leyendo lecciones; ni siquiera en deportes mostraba mejor espíritu, porque le daba flojera hacer lo que otro le dijera si no tenía ánimos de correr o jugar algún deporte que no sea básquet. Esa actitud era característica de la personalidad "cool" de Soul, siempre fue así, aunque siendo sinceros aquello cambió mucho al tomar la decisión de independizarse y probó lo que era pisar los suelos de la universidad… Bueno, no fue algo tan repentino, más bien fue algo que maduraba en él de a poco, tomándose un poco más enserio las cosas.

El buscar trabajo y el trabajo en sí, le habían hecho ver de otra manera la vida lejos de la sombra económica de su familia. No se podía quejar, había aprendido demasiado y eso le gustaba, depender de sí mismo, haciéndose ver mucho más "

― Soul-kun, -llamó Tsubaki junto a él. –iré hacia mi salón, buena suerte.

― Claro, igual para ti. –Fue su única acotación para seguir deambulando por los pasillos, sin mucha iniciativa para ir hacia donde quedaba su aula. Tanto tiempo de vacaciones y trabajando, le habían hecho creer que la universidad solo fue un sueño que tuvo varias noches, sin importancia, ni relevancia.

Ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Suspiró cansinamente y detuvo sus pasos para mirar la ventana que tenía a un lado suyo; era algo propio de él quedarse viendo por horas el cielo, viendo las nubes pasar, tranquilizando su mente y su alma, pero el solo recordar que debía de hacer más que eso en el día, le fastidiaba.

― Bien, daré un paseo por ahí y luego me iré a mi salón. –Dijo para sí mismo y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, reinició su caminata en donde sus piernas le dictasen.

* * *

Se acomodó nerviosamente un mechón que caía sobre su rostro, estaba intranquila, se lo notaba a metros de distancia, poseía su típico tic nervioso que era el mover de arriba abajo sus pies, de manera nerviosa, mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos, la mesa, por sobre la cual sus codos yacían apoyados. Estaba muy nerviosa y se notaba perfectamente, pero también se notaba que aquel nerviosismo se debía a alguien.

Suspiró cansinamente mientras miraba a sus costados, quizá buscando al rostro que la traía de esa manera o esperando no encontrar a nadie conocido por ese lugar, aunque estaba claro que se alejó lo suficiente para evitar lo último, ella misma eligió el lugar.

― Blair… -Su corazón parecía que saldría de su pecho en cualquier instante, pero al oír su voz pronunciar su nombre, fue motivo suficiente como para sentir que todo palpitar había cesado. Hubiera deseado morir en ese instante, pero era demasiado dramático… A pesar de que aquel hombre, volvió su vida un drama.

El rostro con que lo miraba yacía serio y sin pisca de la gracia que parecía ser característica en la voluptuosa mujer. No era momento de sonrisas ni de su actitud habitual, porque al hombre que tenía delante suyo era el causante de que aquellos tres años fuesen un infierno.

― Oh, no pongas esa cara que estoy feliz de volver a verte, mi Blair.

― No me llames así… Giriko. –Respondió sin mirarlo.

― Oír tu voz después de todo este tiempo… -Se acercó a la muchacha quien se encontraba dándole la espalda, y susurrándole al oído dijo: -sigues excitándome de la misma manera.

― Cerdo, aléjate. –Lo empujó para alejarlo. –No me retengas con estupideces… Solo habla de una vez que quiero irme ya. Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer.

― Oh, miren nada más… La pequeña zorra está ocupada… ¿Haciendo qué? Complaciendo a ese fenómeno de cabello blanco, supongo… -Dijo sentándose frente a la chica.

― Por favor, guarda tus comentarios que estamos en un lugar público y decente, no en tu acostumbrada pocilga. –La chica se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada avergonzada, como odiaba a ese sujeto.

― ¿A qué viene eso? No me digas que te haces la damita ahora… Hmp, como si fuese mentira lo que dije, si solo sabes hacer eso… Vaya, ese poroto blanco sí que se gano la grande, se quedó con la más solicitada de la zona roja. –Blair iba a decir algo pero la voz del hombre lo interrumpió nuevamente. -¡Mesero, una soda para esta mesa, ¿quiere?

― Giriko… ¿Cómo me encontraste? –Preguntó seria la muchacha mirándolo fijamente, mientras él solo sonreía.

― ¿Bromeas? –El mesero se acercó y depositó una lata de soda sobre la mesa junto con un vaso. En cuanto se retiró, Giriko volvió a hablar. -Eres mercancía invaluable, Amor; debía encontrarte sin importar qué. Mandé a varios hombres en busca tuya y adivina qué… Estamos reunidos nuevamente.

― Espero que hayas entendido que no volveré a ti, lo dejé muy claro la última vez. –Todo aquel que la conociese negaría rotundamente que la peli-lilácea sentada allí era Blair, ya que nunca se la había visto de esa manera tan decidida, ni tan seria, quien imponía cierto miedo con sus orbes dorados; más que, para el hombre sentado frente a ella, no parecía inmutarle tales detalles.

― ¿Oh, y ahora quieres dar las órdenes? Cariño, recuerda que no eres más que una marioneta mía, una muñeca de trapo que necesita a su dueño… No sirves para otra cosa, entiéndelo. No sabes cocinar, barrer, lavar, ayudar siquiera… Solo sirves para dar placer y hasta ahí llegan tus dotes.

― ¡Cállate! He logrado muchas cosas desde que te dejé. –bramó molesta, estaba claro que no era la ama de casa preferida, pero podía valerse bien por ella misma.

― ¿Enserio? Vaya, ¿es ahora cuando debería aplaudir, no? –La ironía parecía ser su compañera fiel y era lo que ella más odiaba de él; pronto, el hombre tornó en su rostro un semblante macabro, haciendo que la determinación de Blair se sienta intimidada. –Ahora escúchame bien, perra… ¿Crees que puedes adaptarte así como así a una vida que nunca llevaste? Hmp, no eres más que una idiota… Pero piensa bien en lo que deseas hacer, porque toda decisión tuya podría afectar a esa rata blanca… -El hombre sacó de su bolsillo un sobre, en la cual guardaban fotografías de sus amigos, todos ellos: BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz y Patti.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron enormemente gracias a la sorpresa y el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

― O… Podría implicarlos a ellos también. –Dijo refiriéndose a los rostros de aquellas fotografías.

―… -Quedó helada y eso significó un chiste para él, ensanchando una gran sonrisa triunfadora. Giriko volvió a guardar las fotos en el sobre, para así mirar a la anonadada joven.

― Piénsalo, esperaré tu llamada hasta mañana en la noche… -Dijo deslizando una servilleta donde iba anotado su número de celular. –Si no llamas para antes de que el día de mañana termine… Lo tomaré como que no aceptas mi propuesta, y al día siguiente, ya… No habrá amigos con los cuales contar. –Se puso de pié, dejando el dinero de la soda sobre la mesa; antes de retirarse se acercó nuevamente a ella, susurró a su oído. –Piénsalo.

Blair apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa mientras sus manos tapaban su rostro avergonzado, molesto y decepcionado. Creía haber dejado aquella vida atrás, en la que su cuerpo era la única manera de solucionar sus problemas; con solo recordar todo lo que en aquellos casi tres años tuvo que pasar, el estómago se le revolvía y las náuseas aparecían, haciendo que sus ojos se humedeciesen.

No quería volver al pasado, pero… ¿Qué opción tenía? Giriko no era del tipo de hombre que le gustase jugar cuando de dinero y ganancias se tratasen. Como odiaba su vida, solo quería desaparecer.

* * *

Miró el papel blanco apoyado boca abajo sobre su pupitre, mientras con ansias presionaba el botoncito de su bolígrafo, haciendo que su puntera entrara y salga continuas veces. En palabras más profesionales: Estaba nerviosa. De vez en cuando miraba el reloj que yacía sobre el pizarrón acrílico, y luego desviaba la vista hacia el profesor quien tomaría el examen, para su sorpresa era Sid, el afroamericano de agradable personalidad y presencia. Ese detalle le daba una cierta tranquilidad, pero para volver nuevamente la vista hacia su terrible adversario, sucumbía ante su textura blanquecina.

"Tranquilízate, Maka… Qué la hoja no muerde, no mata… ¡Pero puede reprobarte‼! Demonios…" El inútil aliento de la muchacha solo hizo que los nervios le acalambraran el brazo y su mano comenzase a temblar con el bolígrafo en mano.

Una vez que el profesor haya depositado todos los exámenes sobre las mesas de los probantes, se colocó al frente y a la vista de todos, para así abrir la boca y pronunciar:

― Bien… Pueden dar vuelta sus hojas. –Todos hicieron eso, a excepción de Maka quien no podía aún hacer reaccionar a su mano. –Tienen una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos para terminar con el examen; culminado el tiempo, las hojas deberán pasarse de atrás para adelante y las cabecillas me traerán las hojas apiladas. Les deseo mucha suerte o mejor dicho, éxitos… Suerte es para los que no estudiaron, creo que aquí no hay de esos, ya que esperan ingresar en el Shibusen. Bien… -Hizo un momento de silencio fijándose en Maka, debido al semblante que traía consigo, uno de intranquilidad y ansiedad, mezclados con miedo, así que antes de dar luz verde a todos, continuó diciendo. –Respiren profundo, que si pudieron aprovechar su tiempo estas vacaciones, sabrán que sí hay un lugar para ustedes en el Shibusen… Confíen en ustedes mismos, que si no lo hacen, ¿quién lo hará por ustedes? –Maka levantó el rostro y vio que la mirada el hombre se dirigía a ella, sintiendo que esas palabras de aliento eran solo para ayudarle a traer la calma a su cuerpo y mente. Ella sonrió débilmente asintiendo a lo que dijo el maestro y este, miró en general a la clase para decir: -Pueden comenzar.

Maka cerró los ojos por un momento, respiró hondamente, tranquilizando sus palpitaciones. De a poco su mente fue disipándose y la imagen de su madre llegó hasta ella, recordando siempre lo que le decía ante alguna dificultad… "Ten Valentía, Maka". Eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Sostuvo su mano acalambrada con la otra hasta que se normalizo el oxígeno en su miembro; tomó la hoja de examen y le dio la vuelta para afrontar las letras y párrafos que contenía en negro, fijándose en todos los ítems que tenían las tres páginas, rememorando todo lo estudiado y tranquilizándose al darse cuenta que tenía la respuesta para todas las dificultades.

Al iniciar completando el primer tema, la imagen de su padre llegó hasta ella, recordando las múltiples veces en que le sonreía con toda la alegría que tenía cada vez que entraba a su habitación y la encontraba sobre sus libros, trayéndole un bocadillo, o los chistes referente a cuando sea una abogada y le desplace de su puesto, y toda los momentos en que su padre ha estado junto a ella para hacer de su carga mucho menos liviana. Sonrió levemente.

"Hoy por mí… Mañana por ti" –Fue lo que pensó ya que gracias a él, ella puede estar ese día sentada sobre la silla frente a frente al primer examen de ingreso al Shibusen. A pesar de ser un idiota, lo amaba.

_«― ¿Lista? –La voz de Soul la despertó; giró su mirada hasta él de manera insegura y de alguna u otra manera, él lo pudo sentir._

_Fue entonces que el albino le mostró su puño en cerrado frente suyo, ella no comprendió en un principio hasta que volvió a hablar._

― _Buena suerte. –Dijo simplemente. Ella quedó pasmada aún procesando la información. –Vaya que eres lerda… -Renegó el albino, tomando así la mano de la chica y cerrándola en un puño, le hizo chocar con el propio. –Es una cávala urbana, te servirá.»_

Detuvo todo movimiento, su rostro mostró un semblante de confusión… ¿por qué había traído eso a la mente? El solo recordar aquellos ojos rubíes mirándola y esa sonrisa perlada mostrándose a ella, le daba una seguridad… La misma que necesitaba inconscientemente. Sonrió por lo bajo. Volvió a colocar la punta de su bolígrafo sobre la hoja y sin darse cuenta, ya comenzaba a completar el primer ítem.

Todo daba la esperanza de que sería el mejor de sus exámenes. ¿Por qué no? Se lo merecía, se había quemado las pestañas, como se dice, así que no veía por qué no podría ingresar. Además…

La sonrisa prevalecía en ella.

Tenía el apoyo de todos. Sí, eso le daba fuerzas para hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

Tanto Spirit como Stein se encontraban frente al ordenador, fijándose en unos documentos y verificando la máquina de los que organizan las fichas de los pacientes que ingresan en el sanatorio. Sus miradas estaban serias y ambos yacían sumados en su lectura en silencio. Ninguno decía nada, todo se debatía en sus mentes, pero llegó un momento en que Spirit desvió la mirada atenta sobre los documentos para fijarse en la hora que mostraba en la pantalla del motitor, así pegó un alarido que asustó a su acompañante.

― ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede? –Preguntó molesto Stein a lo que Spirit se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta su maletín para luego hurgar entre sus cosas. Stein le sostenía la mirada aún sin comprender hasta que el pelirrojo, quien ahora llevaba como su adorno, un arreglo de flores y velas mientras en sus manos agitaba unas maracas a un ritmo desacompasado.

El médico se preguntaba si su amigo en verdad tenía problemas cerebrales o solo… No, definitivamente tenía problemas cerebrales. Aunque era una buena excusa para operarlo. La macabra sonrisa en el médico llamó la atención en el pelirrojo.

― ¿Por qué demonios me miras así? ¿No ves que estoy haciendo un ritual de reik? –El médico iba a seguir con sus instintos sanguinarios pero le llamó demasiado la atención sobre lo dicho recientemente por su amigo y ex compañero.

― ¿Reik? ¿No estarás refiriéndote al "reiki"? –Spirit quedó blanco por un momento y tosiendo para aclararse la garganta, se enderezó para seguir hablando.

― Solo lo estaba diciendo mal a ver si tú captabas el mensaje… En fin, Maka comienza hoy sus exámenes de admisión así que leí en internet que una buena forma de enviar ondas positivas a otra persona y que esta logra sus deseos por medio del reik…i… Si, Reiki.

― Solo por cultura general… ¿Qué el reiki no se hacía la imposición de manos y transferencia de energía vital?

Spirit quedó un momento en silencio nuevamente en blanco, mientras unas gotitas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de Stein, aún con la duda de si su compañero estaba del todo cuerdo.

* * *

Miraba de manera cansina el reloj puesto por la pared, parecía que nunca avanzaba el condenado minutero a pesar de las carreras que daba el segundero. Miró la hoja de su examen y suspiró agobiado. Sus dedos tamborileaban la mesa mientras su mirada se paseaba por doquier, sostenía su bolígrafo sobre su labio superior, en una pose que denotaba una falta de interés total.

Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que sus dedos yacían golpeando la mesa, por cada segundo que avanzaba el palito del reloj. Sus orbes celestes fueron entonces hacia su bolígrafo, este se balanceaba según su peso sobre sus labios, percatándose que el lado más pesado yacía en donde se encontraba la tapa.

Miró entonces su hoja y el ejercicio de física que le estaba costado resolver a causa de la condenada fórmula que no recordaba. Y fue cuando su lamparita se encendió, recordando el repaso que estaba dando con Tsubaki hace unos días en su departamento.

"Si mal no recuerdo, Tsubaki me había dicho que asociara el peso con el signo que llevaría la fórmula… A ver… Gran BlackStar, recuerda… ¿Cómo era la forma que te había dicho Tsubaki? Peso mayor… Aproximación mayor, ¿no? Y si la aproximación es mayor… Debería llevar positivo… ¿Verdad? Pero… Veamos… -volvió a releer su problema.- una fuente sonora que emite un sonido de 500Hz de frecuencia se aproxima a un observador en reposo, con una velocidad de 72km/h. Siendo la velocidad del sonido 340m/s., calcule la frecuencia recibida por el observador… Demonios, es más difícil de lo que creía… Bien, repasemos los datos que tenemos"

Y así volvió a escribir en su hoja los datos que el problema le exponían, y por medio de ellos trataba de rememorar la fórmula de acústica, cuando se trataba del Efecto Doppler.

"Frecuencia: 500Hz; Velocidad inicial: 0; velocidad: 72km/h, que debo de pasar a m/s… Bien, hasta aquí bien… Ahora, La velocidad del sonido es 340m/s entonces la frecuencia prima es la que debo hallar… Si se aproxima, era de signo positivo… ¡¿Y negativo? ¡Claro, Tsubaki lo dijo! ¡Cuando dos objetos distintos co-existen, se atraen… Por ende, el positivo debe estar con el negativo… ¡Genial! ¡Ya me recuerdo de la formula! Jajajajaja muy bien, examen… Puedes ir despidiéndote de tu blancura… ¡Oh, si!"

Y mientras BlackStar se retorcía en carcajadas internamente, el tiempo fue haciendo lo suyo, más cuando faltaban cinco minutos, el mono azul estaba culminando el último problema. Algo le decía que recurriría a Tsubaki antes que a nadie, era la más entendida en el tema. Aún recordaba cuando estudiaban en el mismo colegio y ella le supervisaba en las tareas debido a que su padre se lo había encargado. Nunca olvidaría la primera impresión que tuvo de la japonesa y luego, como aquella primera impresión fue ganándose su confianza.

_«Se dejaba resbalar sobre el sofá de cuero negro, mientras oía a su padre reprocharle por las malas calificaciones que había traído nuevamente, tras el final del primer semestre en el colegio; más que malas, eran terribles calificaciones, y como se dice "a grandes problemas, grandes soluciones" pues qué mejor forma de fastidiarlo que alejarle toda tecnología, incluso guardaron su batería para que no sea un "distractor" en su estudio, hasta que los exámenes del segundo semestre terminen._

_Esto era genial, ¿cómo alguien tan BIG como él debería de pasar por eso? ¡Por personas como él, el colegio no debería de estar estropeando su brillo y magnificencia! ¡Era pura lógica!_

― …_Y para que todo esto se cumpla y terminemos el año felices… Te conseguí una tutora particular._

_En el cerebro del muchacho solo llegaron "tutora particular" es decir "una vieja demacrada, cuya única compañía serían sus 23 gatos, el periódico cuya zona de acertijos, crucigramas y horóscopo esté totalmente escrito por ella" ¡Eso no podía ser posible!_

― _¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Detente ahí! ¡¿Cómo que tutora particular? ¡Puedo encargarme yo solo de mis calificaciones! –Dijo poniéndose de pié._

― _Pues me diste a entender que no, Black… ¿Por lo menos has visto tus observaciones que los profesores te escribieron? ¡No sabía que había algo peor que "peor" en clase…! Lo siento, hijo, no me dejas alternativa… -Se dirigió hacia la puerta y haciendo girar la manija la abrió para así dejar pasar a su nueva "anciana carcelera". –Pasa Tsubaki, te presentaré a tu nuevo alumno._

_BlackStar estaba de espaldas, no quería aún dar con su castigo así que esperaría hasta el último minuto para ver las arrugas de la menopáusica. Su padre se dirigió hasta él y dándole la vuelta a rastras, vio con sus propios ojos a su nueva tutora._

― _BlackStar, te presento a Tsubaki Nakatsukasa… Es nueva en el país, tengo entendido que entran en el mismo colegio, tiene un promedio sobresaliente y como busca trabajo, le propuse que sea tu tutora una hora los cinco días de la semana por un precio justo…_

_El rostro de ambos se esclareció en una sorpresa más que palpable, ella por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar su mirada al suelo. Mientras que BlackStar solo podía señalarla con la boca bien abierta por la tremenda casualidad.»_

* * *

Dejó a un lado su lapicera, tragó saliva al tiempo en que volvía a leer su hoja, por quinta vez, percatándose que no faltase nada y todo esté en orden para luego voltear su hoja bocabajo, dando a entender al profesor que ya había terminado su examen. Luego miró el reloj ubicado paralelo a ella, viendo que faltaban diez minutos para acabar el tiempo establecido por el docente; sí que le había dado una gran batalla el primer examen, recordaba cuando sus exámenes, por más largos que fuesen, los acaba en menos de media hora, y ahora le tomó más de hora y media, pero no se culpaba, estaba demasiado nerviosa y ansiosa por todos estos exámenes, porque para ella significaba demasiado.

Ahora que estaba dando el primer examen, se sentía entre aliviada, nerviosa y temerosa a la vez; siempre decía que cuando llegase el momento, ella estaría preparada y que su determinación le haría entrar de lleno en la universidad, pero ahora que el momento que ansiaba por años se encontraba en tiempo presente, ella no sabía dónde quedó tanta valentía.

No podía quitarse el crédito tampoco, la emoción podría haberla shockeado, pero ella estaba consciente que dio lo mejor de ella y sabía que todas las respuestas de ese examen, estaban a su favor. Sonrió débilmente.

El tiempo había culminado y todos los alumnos salieron de la habitación; cuando se dio cuenta, había un mar de gente en los pasillos, cayendo en cuenta que no solo terminó el tiempo para los probantes, sino también, había dado inicio al cambio de materia para la mayoría de los alumnos oficiales de la institución.

Maka caminaba por los pasillos hasta salir en el patio central del Shibusen, admirando cada parte que contenía éste, su arquitectura tan simétrica, perfecta, ordenada, era simplemente perfecto, desde su combinación de colores hasta los pequeños adornos en las esquinas, pasillos, o en el patio mismo, con su condecoración de árboles distribuidos equitativamente alrededor del terreno.

Perdió la noción del equilibrio cuando sintió que alguien la estironeaba fuertemente hacia el otro extremo y pronto sintió los considerables pechos de su prima, restregados por su rostro, cosa que en un principio la alarmó y aborreció, tratando de alejarse de la mayor. La rubia al darse cuenta que aquella muestra de cariño había llamado la atención del público de manera inoportuna, la soltó estrepitosamente, para así mostrarse indiferente.

― ¿Oh? ¿Estabas aquí? –Dijo Liz con su tono cínico.

― ¡¿Cómo que "estabas aquí"? ¡Demonios, casi me quitas el brazo, Liz! –Recriminó Maka sobándose el miembro que por poco no salió de lugar o peor, cobraba el efecto elastico.

― Como sea… ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? –Dijo ella normalizando su voz y semblante. Maka le fulminó con la mirada a lo que la rubia contestó. –Bien, bien… Lo siento, ¿contenta?

― … -Maka suspiró y ablandó el semblante. –Creo que me fue bien, respondí todas las preguntas.

― Eso es algo positivo, el peor error que puedes hacer es dejar en blanco un ejercicio, por lo menos te consideran puntos al completar los espacios en blanco. –Rió cínicamente la mayor, mientras a Maka se le caían gotitas de sudor, preguntándose cómo fue que su prima ingresó al Shibusen.

― ¡Maka-chan, Liz-chan! –Oyeron una tercera voz que les llamaba de manera dulce y animada, no hacía falta entrar en detalles si la terminología "chan" en ambos nombres ya les daba una pauta de que se trataba de su amiga oriental.

― ¡Tsubaki! –Nombró animada Maka.

― ¡Oh, Maka-chan! ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen? Estuve rezando por ti y por BlackStar todo este tiempo. –Maka se hacía una idea en la cabeza, más o menos por aquel gesto tierno -y un poco desconfiado- que Tsubaki había hecho, pero Maka solo lo vio del lado positivo.

― Gracias, Tsubaki… La verdad, me fue bien… Creo que di un excelente examen. ¡Oh! ¿Qué sabes de BlackStar? ¿Ya salió?

― Pues—

― ¡¿Me llamaron? ¡Pues aquí estoy, con todo mi esplendor, muñecas! –Y la carcajada más que olímpica, surcó aquella zona con la llegada triunfal del moreno de cabello celeste.

― ¡BlackStar! ¿Qué tal tu examen? –Preguntó Tsubaki.

― ¡Hmp! ¡No pudo contra el genio de este Big-man! ¡Estaría mintiendo si no dijera que lo dejé "Knock-out"! –seguidamente su sonrisa ampliada por todo su rostro, apareció, dándole aquel toque infantil que tanto lo caracterizaba.

"¿Qué demonios…?" –Pensó Maka al igual que Liz, mientras que Tsubaki se emocionaba al oírle decir todo eso.

― Es algo realmente bueno de oír, BlackStar. –Sinceró Tsubaki con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

― Claro que también mi brillantes se debe a Tsubaki, ¿saben que tiene el honor de enseñarle a un Big-man como yo? No le tengan envidia, chicas. –Decía BlackStar rodeándole el hombro a la japonesa, quien se quedó estática al lado suyo.

"No te preocupes, no le tengo envidia" pensaban las primas al oír tal discurso.

― ¡Yo! –Se oyó el saludo no muy lejos de ellos, llamando la atención al grupo.

― ¡Viejo, ¿qué hay? –Saludó eufórico BlackStar al peliblanco que llegó junto a ellos.

Maka detuvo su mirada en el recién llegado y una oleada de recuerdos la invadieron, más solo quedó en ella una cosa:

_«Renegó el albino, tomando así la mano de la chica y cerrándola en un puño, le hizo chocar con el propio. –Es una cávala urbana, te servirá.»_

― Ha… Cómo si fuera que no lo viste hoy, BlackStar. –Comentó Liz cruzada de brazos mientras objetaba al peliceleste, éste en cambio se limitó rodear el cuello de su amigo con su brazo, para luego desordenarle los cabellos.

― Solo estás envidiando que no tienes un "Soul"… Hmp. –Fingía con la voz de ofendido, pero ponía real ímpetu en desordenar el cabello del Evans.

― ¡¿Un Soul? ¡¿Y desde cuando soy un objeto? –Replicaba el albino molesto.

― Cállate, que tus funciones no son las de quejarte. –Respondió el moreno aún dando por sentado que Soul era su juguete, el mismo solo se encogió de hombros rendido, para luego zafarse del agarre de su amigo. –A todo esto, ¿cómo te fue en tu examen, BlackStar? Tengo entendido que fue física, ¿no?

― ¡Pues ¿qué esperabas? ¡Es obvio que los exámenes son simples hojas inofensivas delante de MI! ¡BlackStar! –Alardeaba el chico haciendo que brillase a su alrededor estrellitas que su propio ego pulía, sacando gotitas de sudor en sus acompañantes.

― Como sea… -Terminó Soul la conversación con su amigo viendo que no iba para ningún lado, más que para alabar su nombre.

Miró luego a la compañía que pasaba desapercibida en el grupo, la rubia cenizo de coletas, con su impecable uniforme, como si de una secretaria tratase. Aquel calificativo le causó gracia, así que no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, dirigió entonces su voz hacia la muchacha.

― ¿Y tú, pequeña come-libros? –La atención fue dirigida hacia la rubia de estatura media, quien tenía un nudo en la garganta al ser el centro de la atención del público y más de aquellos ojos rubíes y profundos.

Liz se dio cuenta de aquel cambio de actitud en su prima por lo que procedió por abrazarla por los hombros, trayéndole a la tierra nuevamente; Maka la miró confundida y Liz solo se limitó en guiñarle el ojo.

― ¿Tienes alguna duda de que haya pasado mal su examen, Soul? Hmp, sin duda la llamas "come-libros" pero no le das tal esperanza, sin duda mi prima hizo valer todos los libros que devoró para entrar aquí, ¿no es así, Maka? –La aludida se sonrojó un poco y asintió con una débil sonrisa, tratando de no mirar al albino quien le sostenía la mirada.

― No quieras acaparar mi reflector, Maka… -Reprochó BlackStar mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Las risas y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar en aquel grupo, más todo parecía culminado cuando la campana volvió a sonar, dando a entender a los probantes que ya podían dejar las instalaciones y a los demás alumnos, que ya deberían regresar a sus aulas. Esto hizo carraspear a Liz quien se retiró molesta hacia su sala de clases, sin antes hablar con su prima por última vez.

― Ah, antes de que lo olvide… Maka y Tsubaki, haremos una piyamadas entre las chicas en mi casa, están invitadas… Ya saben, para celebrar los exámenes de Maka y todo el tema. Traten de no faltar, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que Maka pusiera objeción alguna, Liz ya se puso en marcha, siendo seguida por Tsubaki quien pedía más información relevante sobre el tema, ya que, conociendo a su hermano mayor, debería de saber hasta de qué color era el azulejo del baño.

En lo que respectaba BlackStar seguía enlenteciendo la ida de Soul, por lo que el albino lo cortó y bromeando le dijo que se tenía que ir.

― ¡¿Y no habrá pijamadas para el BlackStar? ¡También tengo exámenes de admisión! –lloriqueó el menor haciendo reír al albino.

― Ya, ya… Qué me haces dudar para qué bando te alistas, hombre… Yo lo llamaría "Noche de solteros" y quizá haya una en mi departamento esta noche, solo si logro sacar a Blair de ahí.

― ¡¿Cuál es el problema, si también encajaría? –Dijo aquello en forma de broma pervertida, más Soul lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que BlackStar estallara en más carcajadas.

― Ya va, no miraré tu territorio, hermano… -Esto incomodó un poco a Maka quien solo miraba a otro lado; la verdad, ni ella sabía por qué seguía estando parada ahí, si no estaba esperando a nadie, ella podía ir sola a su casa.

Pensando en esto y viendo que la conversación no iba para ningún lado que ella quisiese, se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta.

― Bien, me voy… Hablamos para la noche, BlackStar… Y—

Cuando quería despedirse de Maka, cayó en cuenta que ya no se encontraba ahí; el moreno se dio cuenta de aquella mirada y buscó también con la suya a la rubia, pero no halló más que una flecha palpitante imaginaria que señalaba la antigua presencia de la aludida.

― Vaya, sí que es rápida… -Comentó BlackStar. -¡Bien, ¿qué decías? ¡Ah, trabajarás hoy en el café? Quizá tengas suerte en ver mi brillante presencia esta tarde.

―…-Soul no prestaba atención a lo último que pronunció el chico, estaba aún con Maka en su mente, ¿qué le ocurrió? Por lo visto, la conversación era demasiado aburrida por ello… "¿Y para qué me molesto en pensar eso? Demonios…" –Sintió entonces un golpe en el brazo que lo despertó de sus pensamientos. -¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué te pasa…?

― Ya qué despiertas, viejo… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Laguna mental?

― Lo siento, creo que sí… Bien, hablamos. –Sin más se retiró hacia su aula a paso corrido, y en lo que respectó a BlackStar, dirigió su mirada hacia donde debió de haberse escabullido la encanta-Souls, como ahora pensaba llamar a la pequeña rata de bibliotecas.

* * *

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Capítulo 21.**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

La mañana y siesta, transcurrieron rápidamente, cada uno con su actividad correspondiente dentro de lo cotidiano; por ejemplo Soul, Tsubaki y Liz salían del instituto una vez acabadas sus clases; Maka yacía sentada sobre su sofá terminando de leer el octavo libro en esa mañana, preparándose para el día siguiente; Kid terminaba unos papeleos en la oficina del director de la universidad, dándose cuenta ya era hora de visitas para su padre, así que no quería perder más tiempo. Y en lo que respectaba a BlackStar, este se encontraba en su departamento escuchando música mientras leía algunos libros que correspondían a la materia que rendiría al día siguiente, aunque pareciese imposible…

― ¡Al demonio con Platón y su república…! –Dijo tirando su libro de filosofía para así ponerse de pié, quitarse la ropa e ingresar a la ducha.

Bien, seguía siendo algo imposible ver al mono azul con un libro por más de media hora, así que solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: Ir hacia donde sus amigos.

Cuando salió del baño, completamente aseado y con un mejor humor que el que le había dejado "La República" de Platón, comenzó a vestirse con sus fachas de siempre: unos jeans holgados, una camiseta con el símbolo de la NBA, y unos tenis blancos. Se miró al espejo por inercia, ya que se encontraba ahí nada más, reflejando el aspecto de todo un "Dios" como él se hacía llamar.

― No estaría mal un tatuaje… -Murmuró el chico con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Tomó su teléfono y el centello que le proporcionó aquel colgante que iba por su celular, le hizo perderse en sus pensamientos. Se sentó instintivamente sobre su cama para detenerse a mirar aquel adorno, que poseía una estrella negra y brillante en la punta, mientras estaba siendo columpiada por un juego de perlas negras y celestes.

Aquel detalle significa mucho para el peli-celeste, es el regalo que Tsubaki le había obsequiado antes de partir a Florida, con el tema de su beca de basket. Y entre tantos recuerdos, llegó el de aquella ocasión en que la había invitado a salir para recorrer la ciudad, hace unos días atrás; salida que no pudo realizarse al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué? Pues, ella le había dado una explicación no tan fundamentada, pero no había que ser muy inteligente para ver detrás de ella el gigantesco nombre de "MASAMUNE" con todo y lucecitas brillando.

_«A la tarde siguiente, en que la invitación fue lanzada hacia la línea de la joven Nakatsukasa, con todas las expectativas de ser una noche prominente y única; se encontraba el basketbolista saliendo de su nevera tras picar algo que lo mentuviese satisfecho hasta la hora que acordaron con su amiga en salir._

_Oyó el sonar de su celular y no se molestó en apurarse a contestar, como él mismo decía "A alguien tan big no le deberían de apurar, si es algo importante, volverán a llamar." Era una rase que increíblemente, regía su vida con respecto a llamadas, mensajes, citaciones, etc. Era alguien tan… Big._

_En cuanto se estuvo tranquilo en su habitación, encendió la notebook mientras se deleitaba con el exquisito sándwich de jamón y queso, cuando el celular volvió a sonar. Un poco más harto, lo tomó pero su semblante se alivanó cuando vio el nombre de la persona quien le estaba llamando. Sonrió altaneramente._

― _¿Diga? –Habló una vez presionó el botón para contestar la llamada, ampliando la sonrisa cuando oyó titubear a su amiga tras la línea._

― _E-Etto… ¿B-Black Star? –Dijo, aunque sonó más bien como una pregunta qué como otra cosa. –Y-Yo… Bueno…_

― _¡Oh, Tsubaki! ¡Mi pequeña súbdita! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Como la chica no daba tregua en continuar hablando, el peliceleste optó por amenizar la conversación con algo de gracia. –Si estás dudando con lo que vas a llevar puesto, te recomiendo una linda falda…_

― _No. –BlackStar calló al oír la débil voz de la muchacha. –Y-Yo, no creo que… pueda ir a la ci… ¡al recorrido! –Se corrigió rápidamente, haciendo qué la timidez nuevamente, la haya hecho presa una vez más._

―…_¿No podrás? –Preguntó queriendo confirmar lo que acabó de oír, por más que no era algo agradable de escuchar._

― _No… Lo siento… ¡En verdad lo siento mucho! –Antes de que Tsubaki iniciara sus disculpas, el chico la cortó con una simple palabra._

― _¿Por qué? –La línea quedó en silencio al instante, un silencio que le hacía querer acabar con la llamada y fingir que nada de eso ocurrió. Algo le olía mal al chico, y sabía perfectamente que Tsubaki no era más que la víctima de algo que, tuvo que ver su hermano. Algo le decía que Masamune metió su cuchara en el asunto.»_

* * *

Se giró instintivamente hacia su ventana que graciosamente daba con el panorama del jardín del hospital, una vista increíblemente relajante, si le preguntaban; más de una vez sus ojos se deleitaban con el paraíso verde que obtenía, haciendo pasar algunas molestias que el estrés le solía proporcionar, aunque nunca estaba de más alguna operación bien sanguinaria que le ayudase a reconstruir los nervios en él.

Su atención se acentuó más al ver la figura de alguien ingresando al jardín a paso lento, pausado, quizá hasta taciturnamente. Fijándose mejor una idea cruzó por su cabeza, algo que le hizo familiarizar a aquella persona. Sintió como si algo se presionara sobre su pecho al darse cuenta que quizá tenía razón cuando asimilaba a la mujer que ingresaba al jardín del hospital.

― Ey, ¿crees que…? –Spirit le dirigió la palabra pero él nada más oía "bla bla bla". A paso acelerado se dirigió hacia la puerta, llamando la atención de su acompañante quien quitó la vista del ordenador para posarlo sobre él y su extraño comportamiento. -¿A dónde vas, Stein?

El científico no respondió, solo se limitó a caminar y a caminar apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraba la salida del edificio, sus intenciones estaban claras, iba a ir directo al jardín pero ¿qué lo movía? ¿El poder confirmar sus sospechas acerca de esa persona? O… ¿Quizá solo quería algo que le trajera _su_ recuerdo?

― Doctor Stein, ¿le importaría…?

― Ahora no, estoy ocupado. –Respondió cortamente, sin interesarle quien era el que le habló, sus prioridades estaban cruzar los umbrales del sanatorio para ingresar al de los jardines.

Mientras que la duda seguía latente en él. ¿Por qué?

* * *

La mayor de los Thompson llamó la atención del Evans cuando lo vio salir de su salón, iniciando una caminata juntos hacia la salida. Muchos planes se estaban queriendo organizar bajo la supervisión de la mayor. Tsubaki no se tardó en alistar al grupo, escuchando atentamente la conversación entre ambos, de trivialidades a cerca de la universidad y de sus amigos que pretendían ingresar a la universidad entre otras cosas, y en ello iba incluida la pijamada que tenía pensado llevar a cabo Liz en su departamento.

― ¡¿P-P-Pijamada? –Espetó con sorpresa y emoción la japonesa, mostrando unas mejillas sonrojadas.

― Si, ¿a qué viene tu reacción, Tsubaki? –Preguntó un poco preocupada Liz.

― Oh, lo siento… -Se disculpó avergonzada la muchacha. –Pasa qué… -Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. –Nunca antes había asistido a ninguna pijamada cuando niña… Ya saben, mi hermano no es muy partidario de adoptar otras culturas que no sean nuestras.

Soul miraba divertido la conversación de las mujeres, así que se animó a intervenir en ella.

― ¿Y qué dices? Yo tampoco había ido a ninguna pijamada… ¡Esta puede ser nuestra primera vez, Tsubaki! –Dijo Soul haciendo que la otra ampliara su sonrisa.

― ¿Perdón? ¿Y qué se supone que harás tú en una reunión apta solo para mujeres? –Espetó la rubia texana.

― ¿Ah? ¿Cuál es el problema? No me digan que lo harán entre ustedes nada más… ¿Qué ocurre con BlackStar, Kid y yo?

― Pues pueden hacer una pijamada entre ustedes pero en mi departamento no entrarán… -Soul hizo un puchero haciendo reír a la japonesa y simpatizando a la otra. El teléfono de Liz comenzó a sonar avisando un nuevo mensaje, la rubia no esperó en abrirlo mientras los otros estaban atentos en ella.

Pronto comenzaron a preguntarse qué clase de mensaje fue el que le llegó a la rubia, ya que se sentía un ambiente tenso y un aire asesino rodeándola. Tsubaki y Soul se miraron por un momento, retrocediendo al mismo tiempo al ver como el humor de Liz iba cambiando radicalmente, sintiendo como su instinto de supervivencia le decía qué escapasen de allí.

― Le dije… "Cuando sean las 3, alístate, pasaré por ti"… "Qué nos iremos en mi auto"… "Te compraras algo lindo", le dije también… ¡¿Qué cuerno significa entonces este maldito "dejemos para otro día"? ¡Maldición, Maka! –Bramó la rubia, asustando a sus acompañantes.

Y en lo que respectaba a Maka, quien cómoda se encontraba en su recámara leyendo tranquilamente, un escalofríos subió por su espina dorsal, sintiendo como algo malo sucedería.

Nunca creyó en la mala suerte ni supercherías como aquellas, pero cuando se trata de tener una prima como Elizabeth Thompson, hay que empezar a pensar dos veces en el tema. O eso fue lo que aprendió Maka a continuación.

* * *

Kid salió de la oficina del director, cuando le fue prudente hacerlo dentro del horario permitido, y sin dar mucho énfasis en su caminata hacia el estacionamiento del instituto, subió a su porche y salió del recinto, yendo hacia la dirección del Gran Hospital Central de Death City.

Con los lentes de sol puestos, bloqueando la luminosidad del sol a esas horas, más el combinado vehículo negro, y su atractiva apariencia, ¿cómo no tener babeando a toda joven dama que cruzase por sus lados? Pero a pesar de tener aquella "virtud" que tantas veces le reclaman sus amigos, él no tenía otro pensamiento más que aquel en donde reinase la rubia de ojos celestes y carácter dominante, que desde hacía tiempo lo había cautivado de una manera inexplicable.

Más el recuerdo de una de los últimos cruces de palabras con su madre le cayeron como cual balde de agua helada en pleno invierno. Puso una mueca de desagrado tras recordarla, a ella y a sus ideas por casarlo con la hija de uno de sus más favorables inversionistas dentro de la industria textil. ¿Quién era ella para imponerle algo de ese tipo? Más lo que molestaba al azabache no solo era la intromisión de su madre en su vida, sino en que luego de años de ignorarle, termia apareciendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido… Tiempo antes de que su padre cayera en ese estado… Queriendo acelerar el compromiso con alguna futura esposa para él… ¿Le faltaba algo más?

Sí, sabía que su madre era una mujer muy materialista, frívola, quizá hasta dudase de su naturaleza humana… Pero no esperaba que fuese de tan pocos escrúpulos como para tentar a la vida de su ex-pareja solo por… ¿Dinero? Como si le faltase… ¿Fama? ¿Más de la que ya tenía? Entonces… ¿Por qué razones ella tomaría una decisión tan drástica como la de asesinar a su padre? Era demasiado confuso…

Sin darse cuenta, aquellos pensamientos lo guiaron hasta el estacionamiento del hospital Central, y no tardó mucho para estar dirigiéndose hacia el piso donde tenían a su padre descansando. Llegó hasta el ascensor y no esperó chocarse con el médico a cargo del susodicho, más lo que desconcertó al menor fue la poca atención que prestó Stein al chocársele, dejándole con más incógnitas al heredero.

― ¿Kid? –Oyó una voz llamándole, se giró y un cansado Spirit apareció.

― Spirit… ¿Ocurrió algo? Stein salió despavorido y…

― Si… No sé que le ocurrió de repente… Simplemente cambió su actitud y se mandó mudar de su oficina… -Comentó recuperando el aire. –Uff… Los años no vienen solos, dicen… -Se dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana a él.

― Cómo sea… -Murmuró Kid con una gotita de sudor en su nuca. –A todo esto… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De vista a mi padre?

― Eh… -Suspiró el pelirrojo. –No diría exactamente así, pero… Tiene que ver con tu padre… -La mirada seria del hombre hizo enseriar a la suya. –Es un tema que, después de todo, te concierne considerablemente…

― Supongo que necesitamos un mejor lugar para charlar sobre eso, ¿no? –Spirit asintió.

― Ven, Stein tiene una nueva cafetera que me ha prohibido usar, pero como no está… Supongo que nos vendría bien. –Chisteó el mayor poniéndose de pié, haciendo sonreír al otro, para así dirigirse hacia el ascensor de camino a la oficina del canoso.

El silencio mientras tanto calaba en las ansias del menor entre los trajeados, pero no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños y los dientes, quizá pensando en lo que podría salir a continuación de los labios del Albarn; pero algo le decía que quizá sus sospechas puedan ser confirmadas tras cruzar el umbral de la oficina de Stein.

Llegaron hasta la oficina del doctor y jefe del hospital, no hubo mucho protocolo para entrar y Kid se mantuvo de pié esperando a oír la voz del padre de su amiga. El susodicho se dirigió hacia la cafetera eléctrica, preparando dos cafes cortados, mientras la paciencia de Kid no veía progreso en el tema y comenzaba a animarse para iniciar la conversación que le quitaría esas terribles ganas de gritar hasta desfallecer.

― ¿Quieres azúcar o endulzante? –La voz de Spirit se oyó, provocando un respingo en el menor.

― E-Endulzante, por favor… -Dijo en un hilillo de voz, dejando un prolongado silencio hasta que Kid abrió los labios. –Spirit, yo…

― Estás ansioso, lo sé. –Profirió el mayor acercándole un vaso mediano de café a lo que Kid agradeció en voz baja. –No es fácil transmitirte la información, pero sé que mereces saber… -Hizo una pausa. –El día en que trajeron a tu padre aquí, comencé a preguntarme las posibles razones del por qué el viejo hizo un infarto; no tuve muchas respuestas, pero una me sigue rondando la cabeza hasta ahora… Y fue la que Stein y yo hemos estado investigando desde entonces…

― ¿Podrías dejar de dar tantas vueltas? –Dijo por primera vez Kid, ya sin paciencia.

― Bien… Aún es un caso de investigación, pero…

― ¡Spirit! –Nombró molesto, el heredero.

― Probablemente sea un intento de homicidio… Proporcionado por un tipo de veneno, que silenciosamente, circula hacia el corazón, provocando un infarto…-Los ojos de Kid se abrieron grandemente, aún procesando la información que acabó de recibir; bajó la mirada hacia el suelo mientras sus manos se ubicaron entre sus hebras negras, mostrándose con la mirada atónita. No pudo proferir palabra alguna, más la imagen de su alegre y vigoroso padre, asaltó su mente, haciendo menos productiva el procesar aquella información.

― …¿Q-Quien…? –Spirit lo vio mover los labios, pero no comprendió lo que quería decir, hasta que el menor levantó el rostro con un semblante diferente. Uno que no creyó conocer en él. Uno que lo asustó de sobremanera. - ¿Quién fue? –La pregunta era más que clara para el pelirrojo, pero viendo la reacción del niño… ¿Era correcto decir nombres?

― … -El mayor permaneció callado, mirando el suelo.

― Spirit… -Nombró el menor con un tono de voz ronco y entrecortado. La mirada del chico hacía desconocer la identidad del abogado, hijo del alegre Shinigami, porque todo lo que Spirit podía apreciar en aquellos dorados orbes eran sentimientos recientemente encontrados… Frustración, rencor y odio. -¿Quién fue…la persona que atentó contra mi padre?

**. °O°MOo.:.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Buenas! :D

Dios… Parece que hace siglos que no me pasaba por aquí… Veo todo muy cambiado… El cielo parece más azul ahora, ¿no? Uhhh… Las nubes son rosas… Geniaaal! *¬*

_A causa del ingerir sustancias desconocidas __drogas__, omitiremos esta sección, por la integridad de los lectores y lectoras… Lamentamos las molestias_

¡Naah! ¡Estaba jugando! ¡Pero enserio que pasaron SIGLOS sin que pudiese actualizar correctamente! Lamento tanto esta espera que les he hecho pasar, no era mi intención el alargarlo demasiado, pero como dice una amiga mía "mientras más alargas el tiempo de receso, más rápido pierdes el hilo de ideas" ¡Cuánta razón!

Sinceramente me había ausentado por el tema de los exámenes y demás yerbateros, pero cuando uno suspende una activdad (y más cuando la imaginación está metida en esto) es difícil continuar sin antes hacer una retroalimentación de lo que ya se estuvo haciendo… ¡Demonios! ¡Sí que cuesta! ¡Pero lo importante es que ya estamos todos de vuelta, felices y contentos! :D

Hablando enserio, me hace tan feliz el volver a estar aquí con ustedes, siento que me hacían tanta falta‼! TT^TT

En retrospectiva, hay que continuar con lo nuestro, ¿no?

¡¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY? ¡¿LES GUSTÓ? ¡¿NO LES GUSTÓ? ¡¿DEBERÍA MEJORAR? ¡¿DEBERÍA DEDICARME A TOCAR CUMBIA EN LAS PARADAS DE LOS ÓMNIBUS? Naaah… Lo último ni que estuviese tan desesperada xDDDDD

Jajaja en fin… Comenten qué tal les pareció este nuevo capítulo, qué da para mucha más intriga, ¿no?

¡Ooooh! ¡Y antes de que lo olvide…! ¡¿QUIÉN HA SIDO SU PERSONAJE FAVORITO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO? ¡Ponganlo también en sus comentarios, que me gustaría saber un poco sobre eso! :D En lo que a mí respecta, el personaje del capítulo fue…. (resuenan tambores)…

¡BLAIR-CHAN! :D

Se ha dado a relucir un poco el pasado de la niña, me dolió un poco todo este tema, pero esto da más ápice a la historia, ¿no? ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? Elijan a su personaje favorito y coméntenlo :D

Bien… De ahora en más, trataré de subir en lo que respectaba nuestro trato de un primer instante, la de dos semanas, pero en caso que no pueda, la extenderé por una semana más (como mis vacaciones *w*) jajaja Entonces, me voy despidiendo, deseándoles que tengan un maravilloso inicio de semana, qué lo disfruten como puedan y que coman todas sus verduras :3

¡LOS AMO MUCHÍSIMO! ¡Y GRACIAS POR TODO! :DDDD

¡Hasta pronto!

* * *

**Rincón de Respuestas :3**

**Niixuiix:** ¡Bienvenida seas! :D Primero que nada, gracias por el review qué me dejaste, fui muy feliz con él, ¿sabes? :D ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me haces sonrojar todo! =3= jajajaja waaaah, somos dos :3 lo amo too xD Enserio, me haces muy feliz al exponer cuanto te gustó, disfruto no solo porque halagas el trabajo, sino porque vamos sumando más lectores con quienes compartimos el gusto de la lectura y el anime… y el SOMA! *3* jajaja ¡Espero verte seguidamente por aquí! :D Disfruta tu estadía por estos rincones, que es como tu nuevo hogar :3

**5bell star:** ¡Hola hola! ¡¿Te lo has leído todos? ¡Wow, ahora yo soy la que te admira! :D Gracias enserio por dejar este review tan cute :D me he emocionado todo con solo leerlo TT^TT jajaja ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado así, mi querida Beru-chan! (perdona que me tome la confianza de llamarte así :P) Siii… ¡Nuestro Black es único! Todos lo amamos :/3 jajajaja Tantos misterios encierran estas páginas, así que iremos a ver el transfondo de la historia de Tomy con Stein ¡Estaremos continuando con esta historia, no te preocupes! ¡Solo mantente atenta y cerca en este rincón! ¡Sumamos más y más dentro de esta gran familia! ¡Muchas gracias, fue todo un logro el cumplir años con ustedes! TT^TT ¡Tú también te me cuidas, ¿eh? Jajajaja Y también muchos muchos MUCHOS besos para ti too! :* P.D: ¿Mi nombre mola? :D Felicidad ON, no sabes lo que fue para ponérmelo xDDD soy muy mala para nombres y títulos, por eso estoy toda conmocionada :P. ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo! :D

**22Kasumi Keiko11:** ¡MI NIÑA! :DDDD No te preocupes, qué se qué estás super pendiente de mis actualizaciones, perdón por la tardanza también jajajajajaja INFIELES RULEZ! xDDDDDD ¿A qué sí? Por ahora todo paz y amor entre nuestra pareja predilecta, más ¿qué pasará después? ¬¬… No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa, pero…. ¡ESTARÁ INCREÍBLE! xDDDDDD Si… El sueño de Stein me dio todo cosita también, encima soy la qué menos puede estar hablando de sucesos como esos… Q~Q soy una miedosa al cubo :/ jaja todo mal ¬¬* Espero que tu impresión sobre Blair cambiara un poco con este capítulo, ahora se puede ver ciertos pasados qué oculta la gente y cosas que uno nunca se podría imaginar :/ BlackStar es el hombre, he dicho! Lml jajajajajaja es taaaan él‼! :D Espero poder encontrarnos nuevamente, y te me cuidas, pasala bien esta y todas los días :D Te Quiero muchote‼! ^3^

**Katari Hikari:** No pienso escribir todo tu nombre, ¬¬ prefiero hasta ponerte nada más "Nezumi-tan" para variar xDDD jajajajaja ¡MI NEZU-TAN! TE HE EXTRAÑADO MARES, MI NEZUMI :3 ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ne!~ jajaja Siii… Todos tenemos un pasado oscuro… Pero aquí es mucho más emocionante *0* jajajajaja ya se dislumbró el de varios personajes pero hoy le toca Blair-tan :3 ¿Qué te ha parecido, Nezu-tan? Si… El viejo se está haciendo esperar demasiado, pero como se suele decir "lo bueno se hace esperar" lml Jajaja Saludos a la pequeña Luni qué ya debe estar grandecita… :3 Awww! :D Gracias, nee! :D Te aviso cuando quiero caer en tu casa, nee nee! :DDD :3 I LOVE YOU, BABY! *0*

**8Lore Kagamine:** ¡Hola hola! ¡Bienvenida a esta familia! :D ¡Eres otra a quién debo admirar! :D Leerte todos los capítulos en tan pocos días, *¬* jajajaja Gracias enserio por tu review; me halagas tanto, en verdad agradezo que te guste esta historia! Me ha emocionado todo que me consideres una autora tan buena, de verdad espero no decepcionarte ¡Fighting! :D jajaja ¿Cómo te ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Dime tu opinión ¡Trataré de subir en lo que respectan dos semanas, pero si tardo, estate segura que solo sucedió algo de gran importancia, y qué me demoraré un poquito más, pero tranquila, que esta historia la amo y promete mucho :P Espero verte seguidamente por aquí, gracias por este comentario tan bello, y cuidate mucho! Qué tengas una excelente semana :3

**CrisEvansElric95:** ¡Holaaaaa!~ :D Gracias por tu comentario, me ha hecho muy feliz el leerlo :'3 En verdad me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia y la forma en la que escribo, me motiva mucho saber eso Descuida, que trataré de cumplir mi periodo de tiempo en las actualizaciones, así que no desesperes que esta historia no acabará así como así nada más, si tardo un poco más de las dos semanas, confía en que lo actualizaré pronto, quizá un poco más, ya sabes como fue en esta ocasión con el tema de los exámenes :P ¡Bien, espero verte nuevamente! ¡Cuídate mucho y nos seguiremos leyendo! ¡Un beso!~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques._


	20. Chapter 22

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

**oOS.:.°O°.**

* * *

El centro comercial, como todos los días, estaba infundado de gente que iba y venía de salón a salón, comprando o vendiendo, siempre la muchedumbre era una característica en cualquier centro comercial, pero sin duda alguna, el edificio comercial de la ciudad de Death City era la más transitada en toda la región; y no era extraño ver desde visitantes y vendedores extranjeros, vendedores ambulantes y también artistas callejeros, que llamaban la atención y ponían cierta simpatía y color al gran lugar, haciéndolo uno de los más populares.

Pero ese día, las personas tuvieron la oportunidad, para no decir, la desgracia de ver como un grupo de tres chicas llegaron a las instalaciones, haciendo que lo extraño se venga con estas tres. ¿Por qué? Pues, uno no ve todos los días a una persona siendo arrastrada por otra, montando un estrafalario escenario; era una imagen un poco rara de ver, pero sin duda, los presentes sentían cierta compasión de la rubia cenizo, la victima en la escena, siendo llevada a rastras gracias a la mayor del trio, una bella rubia de ojos celestes.

― Dios… -Bufó harta Maka mientras sentía como su trasero iba limpiando los pisos del centro comercial. -¡Ya tuve suficiente! ¡¿Quieres parar, Liz?! –Dio un alarido, llamando la atención de su prima, quien se detuvo de inmediato. Maka la miró en silencio y se puso de pié.

― Te dije que íbamos a venir al centro comercial, comprar lo que hiciese falta… -la voz de Liz tornó a una más iracunda; Maka y Tsubaki contemplaban con extraños ojos como los brazos de su prima y amiga, temblaba de rabia. -¡Para tu fiesta de agasajo! ¡¿Y tú qué haces?! –Se giró a ver a la menor con un semblante a punto de caerse a pedazos, con los ojos húmedos, que hicieron que Maka sintiese una gran presión en el pecho, llamado "Culpa". -¡Tan solo escribes un pobre mensaje donde dices "Dejemos para otro día"! ¡¿Sabes cómo se siente eso?!

― E-Eh… L-Liz-chan… -Quiso interrumpir Tsubaki un poco preocupada por la forma en que las personas se quedaron mirándolas, quizá preguntándose a qué se debía aquel pleito entre dos chicas.

Maka también era conocedora de aquel detalle y lo que menos quería era llamar la atención y menos de una manera tan… Extraña. Así que optó por terminar con el teatrito de su prima de la mejor manera. ¿Cómo? Dándole lo que quería.

― ¡Liz! ¡Está bien, vamos! No me opondré y me darás la fiesta que quieras… ¿Está bien? –La mayor se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos hasta que su semblante se suavizó y mostró una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dando a entender que había ganado la confrontación Thompson-Albarn.

― ¡Bien, así se habla! ¡Oh, se abrió una nueva tienda donde podemos surtirnos de lo que necesitamos! ¡Andando, niñas! –Las otras dos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que no sea, seguir a la abeja reina.

"Ha… Como cuando éramos niñas…" –Pensó con una sonrisa rendida la Idahonesa.

* * *

Soul se separó de sus amigas de la universidad luego que Liz echara sus humos y tomara a Tsubaki para ir a rematar a Maka, o fue lo que pudo comprender tras tantas palabras que dijo la rubia estando tan cabreada. Echó un suspiro al recordar aquella escena, sin duda alguna, su amiga tenía las agallas que a veces a él le hacían falta, o a cualquier hombre. Bajo el casco iba riendo de los tonos de rojo que Liz fue experimentando. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo cuando el semáforo lo hizo detenerse, trayendo a la mente a la prima de su amiga, que seguro estaba en un aprieto no muy agradable con la texana, y la verdad que no le gustaría estar en sus zapatos; ya una vez probó de la ira de su amiga rubia y no le gustaría virar con eso.

Retomó la velocidad una vez le mostraron la luz verde, sus ojos por más que estaban en el camino, iba con la cabeza llena de cosas; lo más importante, es que iba con el horario apretado por ahora. Su prioridad era llegar hasta su trabajo para cubrir su medio turno, pero sin embargo, quería ir a acompañar a su amigo en esta carga tan grande que es el tener a su padre en el hospital, aún sin noticias de su salud.

Una ráfaga de pensamientos acudió hasta él, dibujándole lo que fue un flash back de su familia, cuando… Cuando podía llamarse una.

_«Sus pequeñas piernas se movían velozmente a lo largo del jardín de su mansión, huyendo de su persecutor. Sus carcajadas hacían que su localización sea rápida y clara, pero eso no le importaba, lo estaba disfrutando de sobremanera. La tierna brisa que rondaba por los alrededores, movía a todo árbol o arbusto en el gran jardín, provocando que el aroma a rosas inundara siempre sus sentidos, y le sacase más de una sonrisa._

_Su mirada iba del frente hacia sus espaldas, midiendo al que lo iba persiguiendo, pero entre tanto no se puso a mirar su camino y terminó estrellándose por un frondoso árbol, cayendo al suelo mientras se sobaba la frente lastimada y echaba a llorar._

― _¡Soul! –La dulce y preocupada voz de la persona quien le perseguía, se oyó tras unos arbustos, mostrando la silueta de una bella mujer, quizá de apenas 20 años, poseedora de unos de bellos ojos rojizos como la misma sangre, y cuya tez blanca hacía un solo tono con sus hebras albinas, únicas y llamativas. –Mi bebé… -Dijo arrodillándose hacia él, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, confortadoramente. -Perdona, por mi culpa te lastimaste…_

― _N-No… N-No es nada… -Decía él tratando de aguantar las ganas de echar en llanto._

_Aquel intento de parecer fuerte, a pesar de tener las lágrimas al borde del colapso le hizo recordar a la mujer, que no solo se trataba de un pequeño hombrecito, sino del hijo de aquel hombre qué actuaba de aquella manera, con la sola intención de no preocuparla o quizá lo hacía para no perder su "orgullo" de hombre. Una débil sonrisa se hizo en su delicado rostro, para así sentarse al lado suyo y recostarse sobre el pasto, extendiendo sus brazos._

_El pequeño niño la miró curioso, sin decir palabra alguna, así que ella lo animó a hacer lo mismo. Él no tardó mucho para así recostarse junto a ella, mirando el cielo con todo su explendor, pudiendo apreciar un cielo azul brillante, con ciertas nubes deambulando lentamente por aquella pasarela azulina._

― _¡Oh! ¡Mira, Soul! ¡Mira esa nube…! ¿No te recuerda algo? –La mayor miró con ternura el rostro de su hijo quien se concentraba en buscarle un significado._

― _¡Ah, parece una tetera, ¿no?! –La mujer dedicó su rojiza mirada de nuevo hacia el cielo, compartiendo la misma imaginación que su pequeño niño._

― _¡Si, y al lado… ¿No parece una tortuga?!_

― _Jaja ¡Sí! ¡¿Las tortugas pueden tomar te?! –La mujer llevó su dedo índice sobre su mentón, mostrándose pensativa._

― _No lo sé… Pero… ¡Todo es posible para el que cree, ¿no?!_

― _¡Si, claro qué si! Ah… En "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" ocurren cosas muy locas… ¿Te acuerdas cuando me la contaste la otra noche?! –El niño estalló en carcajadas, llenando a su madre de una sonrisa cálida y pronto se le unió a las carcajadas._

_Pronto el deleitante sonido de un violín empezó a circular por los jardines, llamándoles la atención a ambos. Soul vio como su madre se puso de pié, porque ambos pudieron reconocer qué significaba aquello._

― _Mi amor ¿no vienes? Tu padre está de vuelta… -El semblante que su madre poseía mostraba una alegría inmensa, su rostro brillaba como cual sol cada vez que hablaba de su padre, y en parte estaba celoso, pero le encantaba contemplar el rostro de su madre de esa manera._

_Cuando llegaron a la gran sala de su casa, la imagen de su hermano mayor ejecutando el violín de manera extraordinaria, mientras era apreciado por su padre, recién llegado de un viaje de negocios en el extranjero. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el mayor en la sala, más la emoción era encarnada más en su madre que en su padre, que luego de varios días de estar lejos de su familia, no mostró más que una sonrisa fría e indiferente, que hizo disminuir el brillo en el rostro de su madre._

― _Qué impresionante, hijo… -Comenzó a hablar el padre de la familia, luego que Wess haya culminado con su pieza en violín. –Has mejorado bastante desde la última vez que te oí. Me enorgulleces hijo. –Dijo el mayor dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a su hijo de tan solo 7 años, un prodigio con el violín._

_La madre de ambos, sentada al lado de Soul, sintió como éste comenzaba a inquietarse por el halago hecho por su padre a su hermano mayor. Sabía que el pequeño Soul siempre se sintió un poco comparado con su hermano mayor y por ende, un poco cohibido por aquel talento musical que poseía su hermano, siendo acaparado en cada ocasión que la familia se reunía._

…

― _Ey, Soul…_

_El niño iba caminando por el corredor con vista al gran jardín, a causa de la lluvia, no podía salir a jugar. Su madre lo iba siguiendo, viendo que sus ánimos habían descendido tras el mini-conscierto que había dado Wess a su padre._

― _Soul, espera… -Dijo su madre tomándole delicadamente de la mano, pero sin que este lo mirara. El niño aspiró sin querer sus lágrimas que descendían por su tierno rostro, y su madre entonces se arrodilló hasta estar a la altura de su pequeño niño, dándole vuelta para quedar viéndole mejor el rostro. -¿Qué me dices para practicar algún instrumento? Te apuesto que si lo intentas y pones todo tu corazón en él… Serás hasta mejor que tu hermano… ¿Qué me dices?_

― _No… No lo creo…Wess es… Él es… -echó un suspiro. -No podría igualarlo siquiera. –Dijo desanimado._

― _¿Qué dices? ¿Y cómo crees que tu hermano es tan bueno? –Preguntó._

― _No lo sé… Tú sabes tocar muchos instrumentos, de seguro lo heredó de ti…_

― _¿Ah? Todos tenemos capacidad de hacer algo que en verdad nos guste… Pero no lo haremos si no lo intentamos y… -Le tomó de su mentón para hacer que la mirase, y con dulzura tocó con su dedo índice la pequeña nariz del albino. –Con la práctica… No te desanimes, yo te enseñaré._

― _¡¿Enserio?! –La gran sonrisa en su hijo, hacía que todo valiese la pena para ella; y era igual para él.»_

Tan bellos recuerdos tenía de su madre, pero el solo recordarla, su tristeza lo embargaba automáticamente, dándose cuenta que la vida era otra sin ella a su lado, que lo hacía ver todo más fácil y divertido. La extrañaba, la añoraba. Así que sabía perfectamente lo que Kid habría de estar sintiendo; el miedo de perder a la persona que ha estado con él toda la vida, dándole el apoyo y el amor que ninguna otra persona puede dar, el amor incondicional de un padre o una madre.

Él lo sabía… Perfectamente.

Disminuyó la velocidad una vez que estuvo dentro del recinto hospitalario, acomodando su motocicleta en el parking adecuado, más no pudo evitar mirar el bello jardín que tenía el hospital. No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero sí que esta vez lo había atrapado. Quizá porque había traído a su madre al recuerdo. No lo sabía, pero mirando su celular y viendo que había un poco de tiempo, quiso detenerse un momento para deleitarse de la belleza de lo natural.

Inició su caminata hacia el jardín y abrió el pequeño portón de hierro negro; el viento azotó las hojas, y hasta parecía como que le estaban dando la bienvenida. Aquella loca imaginación era propio de la mujer que le dio la vida, así que no le quitaba nada de su personalidad "cool".

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una sincera, después de mucho. Aspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de lo que le hacía falta. Encontró un banco no muy lejos de allí y se sentó un momento, pero digamos que la tranquilidad no se iba a dejar aparecer tan fácilmente.

Cuando se dio cuenta, veía al Doctor Stein caminando de manera extraña, como si no fuese él mismo, yendo hacia una dirección, aparentemente, específica; pero lo que le pareció más extraño al albino fue ver como se detuvo para ubicarse tras un árbol. No quería pensar que el médico haya estado de farra y con su juicio alcoholizado, quiera regar las plantas, pero… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Estiró la mirada un poco hacia donde el doctor Stein se concentraba y vio a una mujer de espaldas, sentada en un banco semejante al que él se encontraba actualmente. Quizá haya sido imaginación suya, pero la mujer estaba temblando, pero al darse cuenta, eran los sollozos que la hacían tiritar. Pobre mujer, parecía desconsolada. Pero… ¿Qué tenía que ver en eso el médico y dueño del hospital central?

Un suspiro fue arrancado de él, al darse cuenta que se le había hecho costumbre el de presenciar la vida íntima del médico. Primero con Mary y ahora con esta mujer… ¿Qué demonios?

"Ni que sea uno de los camarógrafos de esos programas como Infieles… Esto no es nada cool…" –Pensó medio frustrado el chico y sin dar mucha importancia a lo que acabó de ver, se retiró del gigantesco jardín para ir hacia el interior del hospital, hacia donde Kid debería de encontrarse, visitando a su padre.

* * *

El recién nombrado no se encontraba en la contigua sala que daba hacia donde se encontraba Shinigami descansando; aún ni siquiera pudo llegar a darle un vistazo, apreciando el rostro inerte de su padre. Se encontraba aún en la oficina de un ausente Stein, recibiendo la noticia más importante de toda su vida, y él que no podía procesarla aún. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Tras el infarto de su padre los estudios referentes al tema apuntaron a que se debió al típico caso de infarto, provocado emocionalmente hacia el sujeto, pero ahora resulta que toda información fue manipulada por una mente siniestra, quien quizá hasta sea el verdadero causante de un intento de homicidio contra su figura paterna.

¡¿Cómo demonios debería tratar con eso?!

Se puso de pié ante la mirada de Spirit, deambulando en silencio de una esquina a otra, aún con la noticia sabiéndole a crudo en su garganta. El mayor comenzaba a pensar qué quizá fue una mala idea el rebelarle tal noticia, pero con el médico cabecera del Director del Shibusen, ya habían hablado recientemente sobre el tema, siendo Kid un factor importante en el proceso para desenmascarar todo montaje.

El silencio se hizo presente desde que Spirit pronunció las últimas palabras, pero para Kid, era como si miles y miles de voces se oyeran dentro suyo, voces que solo eran pensamientos suyos, preguntándole… ¿Qué harás ahora?

― Dime… -La voz de Kid rompió el silencio en la sala. Spirit lo miró detenidamente, esperando oír la petición del chico. -¿Alguien más sabe sobre esto? ¿Sobre _ella_?

― Solo Stein, tú y yo. Nadie más… Excepto claro, los que confabularon con ella… -Los ojos de Kid se mostraron sorpresivos y miraron atónitamente a Spirit.

― ¿C-Cómo? ¿Sabes algo sobre ellos? –Spirit se puso de pié y posó sus manos sobre los hombros del menor, para mirarlo seriamente.

― No pierdas la calma en estos momentos, te necesitamos cuerdo, Kid… -El chico lo miraba como si de un niño que estaba siendo reprendido, se tratase. Entonces se soltó del mayor sin delicadeza alguna, caminando hacia la puerta. -¿A dónde vas?

― … -Se detuvo antes de poner su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. –Estoy cansado de que todo suceda tras mis espaldas…

― ¡Kid, es esencial que—

― Qué no diga nada a nadie, lo sé… -Miró a Spirit por encima del hombro, con la mirada ensombrecida. –Sé lo que hago. –Sin más, salió de la habitación tras dar un portazo, que ni siquiera él sabía por qué lo hizo. Estaba demasiado atónito que ni sus propios actos le parecían relevantes.

Caminaba a zancadas sueltas por los pasillos, con la mente muy distante y los ojos apuntando a nada en particular. Todo parecía tan confuso pero a la vez, era algo que se esperaba, se veía venir desde hace mucho tiempo, así que… ¿Qué es lo que le costaba captar aún?

― Yo… -Oyó el saludo popular, levantó la mirada por inercia, encontrándose con la figura de Soul recién salido de la habitación de su padre.

Estaba tan absorto de lo que pasaba a su alrededor que terminó parado allí inconscientemente. Sonrió por lo bajo, dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido. Levantó la mirada y saludó a su albino amigo.

― Gracias por venir. –Dijo simplemente Kid, llamándole la atención al otro, a ¿qué venía eso? Era lo que pensaba Soul y el azabache lo sabía perfectamente. –Te vas a trabajar ahora, ¿no? –Cambió de tema rápidamente el de traje y la corriente le siguió el Evans.

― Si, me hice un poco de tiempo para venir a verlo un rato. –Hizo un silencio y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. –Quizá sea imaginación mía pero… Ya no se lo ve con el rostro sufrido… Parecería que solo está durmiendo tranquilamente.

Kid enserió su rostro de manera pensativa, aún con las noticias recién salidas del horno, pero aquella confesión por parte de su amigo le hizo bajar un poco los nervios. Miró hacia donde quedaba la habitación de su padre y suspiró en silencio.

― ¿Lo dices en serio? –Preguntó.

― Sep… -Miró su reloj. -¡Ah, ya debo irme! Mi jefe es tolerante pero no para tanto… ¡Adiós, Kid! –Sin más, el albino echó carrera hacia su puesto de trabajo, dejándolo solo nuevamente, de cita con sus pensamientos.

Caminó hacia la habitación de su padre y las palabras de Soul resonaron en su cabeza, porque ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos, podía cerciorarse de tal detalle. Se acercó hasta estar a un lado suyo, posando su temblorosa mano, a causa de los nervios, sobre la amplia frente de su canoso padre, sonriendo inconscientemente.

― Quien diría… –Murmuró despacio; y tomando asiento, siguió acariciando la frente de su amado padre, digiriendo una y otra vez lo que Spirit le había revelado. –Qué la mujer a quién alguna vez amaste… Fuera tu propio verdugo…

* * *

Caminaba a paso lento, pausado, quizá hasta caminaba porque sus piernas simplemente se movían pero ella, ella a penas y recordaba como respirar correctamente; en sus ojos estaban dibujados todos los sentimientos que alguien nunca creería encontrar en ella: miedo, impotencia, dolor… O quizá, sean los sentimientos que se aseguró en resguardar en lo profundo de su interior desde siempre, pero ahora…

_«― Ahora escúchame bien, perra… ¿Crees que puedes adaptarte así como así a una vida que nunca llevaste? Hmp, no eres más que una idiota… Pero piensa bien en lo que deseas hacer, porque toda decisión tuya podría afectar a esa rata blanca… O… Podría implicarlos a ellos también.»_

Ahora… Salieron como fantasmas de un baúl que creía haber sellado para siempre; la ronca y detestable voz de Giriko resonaba como eco en su mente, y de repente las lágrimas acariciaban su tersa piel, silenciosas, sin gracia alguna… Como lo que había sido en el pasado, y quizá muy pronto vuelva a probar del mismo plato, otra vez.

El solo pensar en ello, en que no tenía otra salida, le hicieron desear desaparecer de la faz del planeta y así sus problemas acabarían de inmediato, pero… ¿Qué ocurriría con sus amigos? Con aquellas únicas personas que no le miraron con desprecio, que supieron tenderle la mano en el momento ideal, cuando iba decayendo en ruinas… ¿Qué ocurriría con Soul? Las lágrimas terminaron por ser una fuente abierta, cayendo más abierta y libremente, siendo la única forma en que ella pueda expresar algo. La única forma de hacer que ese grito salga de ella, ese que le raspa la garganta, deseoso por salir afuera.

Maldecía a Giriko, maldecía su vida, se maldecía a sí misma por ser tan débil…

Y un pensamiento cruzó su mente en ese momento: "quizá hasta no debí alejarme de _esa_ vida…"

Abrió los ojos grandemente, dándose cuenta de lo que acabó de concebir entre pensamientos. ¡No! ¡Ella amó el día en que salió de esa madriguera libidinosa! Pero, lo único que creía hasta ahora era que quizá Giriko tenía razón…

"No puedo adaptarme a una vida a la que no pertenezco…"

El sonido de la campana propia del Buttataki's Caffee la despertó, dándose cuenta que se encontraba a pasos de allí. Se mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior, tratando de reprimir más lágrimas y limpiarse las que ya se encontraban a fuera. Aceleró el paso y portó la mejor sonrisa fingida que podía en esos momentos, para así abrir de un solo golpe la puerta de vidrio de su puesto laboral. El que amaba.

― ¡Buenos días! ¡Nya!~ -Saludó con el mismo carisma de siempre haciendo que todos los de adentro tornaran su mirada hacia ella.

― ¡Ah, es Blair!

― ¡Blair, atiende mi pedido!

― ¡No, yo esperé mucho para que ella me atienda!

Y esos eran algunas de las palabras que brotaron de la multitud, con énfasis en la población masculina, cuando vieron llegar a la "gatita" del café más famoso de la zona. Sonrió enternecida al oír las mil y un palabras que se oyeron en cuestión de segundos, y a paso corrido se dirigió hacia el interior del local para tomar posta en lo que realmente le gustaba hacer.

― ¿Blair? –La voz de Soul la hizo girar para mirarlo, mientras se colocaba el delantal, el último utensilio que se añadió a la vestimenta del personal encargado de tomar y llevar pedidos a las mezas. Moda aportada por la de púrpuras hebras.

―¡Soul, parece ser que no te he visto en todo el día! –Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, presionando su rostro por sus grandes pechos.

― ¡B-Blair! –Dijo alarmado el otro, con un rubor en el rostro, al ser visualizado por sus demás compañeros.

En lo que respectaba a Kim, terminó rompiendo el bolígrafo que llevaba en mano, y Killik trató de que su sangre no corriera por todo su rostro con aquel escote enfatizado de la nueva.

― Demonios, Blair… -Murmuró Soul recuperándose de lo último, haciéndola sonreir. –Por cierto, ¿a dónde fuiste toda la mañana?

― A-Ah, eso… -Se rascó un poco su mejilla pensando en la coartada que le daría a su amigo. –Verás… -Miró a todos los lados y lo que llamó su atención fueron los afiches que Jacqueline hacía, llamando a más trabajadores. -¡Ah! Bueno… Había visto un anuncio de trabajo en una… T-Tienda de modas… ¡Si, y… fui a que me hagan la entrevista y todo eso, ¿sabes?! ¡Qué muchas preguntas me hicieron, creí que nunca acabarían! –Y echó unas carcajadas un poco forzadas, mirando a otro lado, ya que si le miraba a Soul a los ojos, éste sabría perfectamente que estaba mintiendo.

― ¿Enserio? Vaya… No creí que… Bueno, es decisión tuya. –Dijo con una sonrisa el Evans. Blair lo miró sorprendida al ver que se había tragado su mentira, pidiéndole en el fondo perdón por hacerlo. –Bien, ¿y qué tal te fue?

―…Dijeron que me llamarían, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo, ¡Nya!~

― ¿Eh? ¿Blair se mudará de trabajo? –Preguntó entristecido el moreno mientras preparaba unos batidos de crema.

― P-Posiblemente… -dijo ella tímidamente.

― ¡Quizá sea para mejor, Blair! –Decía Kim muy entusiasta, haciendo que los demás se les derramara una gotita en la nuca.

"Aún sigo viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Soul, perra…" –Pensaba Blair mientras le sonreía con una venita notoria a la pelirrosada.

― En parte, Kim tiene razón, Blair. –Ahora la atención fue puesta en Jacqueline. – Se te abrirán muchas oportunidades de aquí en adelante, solo debes tener fe en ti misma. –Sonrió tiernamente la menor, mientras que Blair se quedó admirada de oír aquello y hasta la conmovió un poco.

― Bien, así que aprovechen de la presencia de la cotizada Blair, chicos. –Dijo Soul posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, sonriéndole fraternalmente. –Sigamos con el trabajo que hay más clientes.

― ¡Claro! –Se oyó unánime el grito de los trabajadores, quienes se ponían en sus puestos laborales para ir a continuar con todo el trabajo que aún les quedaba y bastante.

Blair iba a salir hacia donde se hallaban los clientes, pero la mano de Soul, posada en su hombro, la detuvo. Ella lo miró con duda, así que Soul continuó en hablar.

― Da siempre lo mejor de ti, Blair. –Fue lo que pronunció, y así se retiró hacia los clientes para recoger más pedidos.

Ella quedó mirando a la nada, con aquel optimismo que sus compañeros sabían proporcionarle. Ellos no eran conocedores ni del más mínimo detalle de lo que realmente pasaba por su mente o corazón, y si lo sabían estaba claro la reacción que tendrían. Pero las palabras de sus compañeros fue el motor que le impulsó en tomar determinación en el asunto. Lo iba a hacer, por sus amigos.

Y saliendo del cuarto de la cocina para el gran comedor, abarrotado de gente, decidió hacer de ese día el mejor de todos porque a ciencia cierta, iba a ser el último que tendría. Daría todo de ella como agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que le hicieron ver que la vida no era tan mala después de todo.

― ¡Blair, atiéndeme a mí primero!

― ¡No, a mí primero!

― ¡Blair, aquí! –Los griteríos se oyeron al instante en que vieron salir a la figura de la encantadora mesera.

― Ya, ya… No se preocupen, los atenderé a todos. ¡Nya!~

* * *

Liz caminaba por los pasillos de una de las tiendas, un mini-mercado, que poseía de todo lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Era algo gracioso verla pasar por algún estante y cargar el carrito con todo lo que contenía, o eso era lo que pensaba Tsubaki, admirada por el instinto de "compradora" que poseía su amiga norteamericana. Mientras que Maka comenzaba a temer por el bolsillo de su prima, comprar tantas cosas ¡en un solo día! Ahora comprendía porqué siempre se les tachaba de consumistas a todos los de las grandes ciudades de su país.

Dio un hondo suspiro, mientras seguía el paso de las otras dos muchachas.

"Pero debo admitirlo… -Dijo Maka mirando las espaldas de su prima, emocionada con ver cada cosa que iba directo al carrito. –tiene un buen gusto con sus compras." –y era algo notorio, si solo viesen las cosas dentro del carro de Liz comprenderían que ella no compra nada que no fuese de una marca reconocida, que asegure su total satisfacción, los precios eran lo de menos para la texana, todo con tal que ella quede saciada en sus necesidades.

Llegaron a la caja, la hora de la verdad, según Maka. ¿Y cómo no pensar así? Ella no llevaba, ni siquiera su padre, llevaba el dinero para pagar todas las mercaderías que Liz arrebató a la tienda. Los ojos de la cajera brillaron y hasta podía jurar que podía leer en sus pupilas el símbolo de los dólares que recibiría con esta compra.

"Bueno… Por lo menos hace feliz a alguien con sus compras exageradas." –pensó la rubia cenizo.

Tras pasar todas las mercaderías y al ser embolsadas, la cajera mira el monto a pagar de la clienta de ojos celestes con gran emoción, pero antes de que le dijese cuanto era su deuda, la Thompson ya le tendió su tarjeta de crédito, sorprendiendo aún más a su alrededor. La cajera, por deleitarse con tal compradora que se notaba era lo mínimo que solía gastar al salir de compras; Tsubaki, al ver aquella determinación de su amiga, como toda una guerrera ante el enfrentamiento, dándole un final sencillo a sus capacidades; y en lo que respecta a Maka, por ver que tal objeto de la perdición estaba en las manos de la peor compradora compulsiva.

― Cárguelo en este bebé. –Dijo Liz Thompson con toda la seguridad del mundo.

― ¡E-Enseguida, señorita! –Dio casi un alarido la empleada de la tienda al tomar la tarjeta y pasarla por la máquina, ingresando los dígitos correspondientes para así…

Maka miró el rostro de la cajera que dio un cambio inmediato de emociones, de una alegría inmensa a un semblante de total desprecio.

― Tarjeta denegada. –Dijo con voz de pocos amigos.

Liz aún seguía con su pose triunfal por unos segundos hasta que mirando a la cajera, dijo.

― Ingréselo de nuevo, señorita… No me haga perder mi valioso tiempo.

― Lo hice. Pero el resultado es igual… -Liz abrió los ojos grandemente al ver la pantalla de la computadora de la mujer, dándose cuenta que no había duda alguna. –Su tarjeta ha sido rechazada…

― ¡¿Q-Qué?! –Un gran rugido que hizo retroceder a Tsubaki y a Maka, se escapó de la rubia de ojos azules, quien ahora estaba aún digiriendo la información que le dio la cajera.

― Que su tarjeta ha—

― ¡Ya oí! –Le gritó la Thompson. –N-No puede ser… P-Pero si aún tenía crédito… E-Es decir, es ridículo…

― Lo siento, supongo que ha excedido su monto o le cancelaron la tarjeta, pero de todas formas… -Miró con el ceño fruncido a la chica y con una sonrisa cínica, espetó. –Las cosas no saldrán de esta tienda. –Y luego una gran sonrisa afloró en la misma mujer. -¡Qué tenga un lindo día, señora!

― …¿S-Señora…? –Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso de paciencia que poseía Liz, Maka lo sabía, Tsubaki lo sabía; y si no la atajaban pronto, ella podría hasta…- ¡Escúchame bien, cajera de cuarta! ¡Puedo asegurarte que solo es tu máquina la que está mal aquí, y que sea la última vez que te escuche dirigiéndome la palabra con aquella calificación…!

― E-Eh, gracias… Ya nos vamos yendo. Andando Liz. –Decía Maka mientras estironeaban a la mayor para sacarla de aquel lugar, sin que haya víctimas en el proceso.

* * *

― Ya veo, con que eso sucedió mientras no estaba, ¿eh? –Decía Stein mirando su taza de café; Spirit se le quedó mirando, esperando oír algo de su parte, algo que justificase el por qué salió corriendo hace un rato y por qué no apareció después, más lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue: -Sempai… ¿Era así como se tomaba el té japonés?

"¿Semapai?" –Pensó un momento Spirit, y cuando se dio cuenta, el médico tenía la taza de café entre las manos, como si se tratase de una taza de té japonés. Una gotita de sudor se desprendió de su cabeza.

― ¡Al demonio con eso, Stein! ¡¿Al menos acabas de escuchar lo que dije?! –Explotó Spirit ya sin ganas de jugar con el asunto. –Kid no sabe lo que va a hacer ahora, y yo… No estoy seguro de que haberle dicho algo, haya sido de—

― Sempai… -Lo cayó con su voz interrumpiéndolo, Spirit se irguió en silencio, esperando a que le dijese algo. –Kid, a pesar de que lo niegue, sigue siendo un niño, y sus acciones son las de un niño…

― Es su padre, Stein… No lo culpes por tener la mente caliente ahora.

― Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿No? No sabe para dónde ir ahora mismo a causa de lo que se ha enterado… Si, es su padre, pero ahora que está entre la vida y la muerte, no siente seguridad en nadie y menos ahora que sabe que su madre es la causante de todo este problema… Sigue siendo un niño, Sempai. Si actuase como un adulto ¿qué crees que sucedería?

― También nosotros los adultos nos podemos quebrar, Stein… -El canoso frunció el entreceño porque sabía que esas palabras le iban bien dirigidas a él también. –Bien, pasemos a otra cosa… ¿Cómo va con el análisis del veneno?

― Con mi respaldo de químicos que ahora están quemándose las pestañas para hallar la cura… Estimo que para mañana por la tarde, podríamos encontrarla. Si no, pues por ahora le seguiremos administrando morfina para calmar los dolores que se arrastran… -Miró al pelirrojo. –Será mejor que vayas a descanzar, de seguro Maka te está esperando.

― ¿Qué hay de ti, Stein?

― Debo hacer guardia hoy, uno de mis médicos enfermó por lo que debo estar pendiente de su puesto… Además, -oscureció su mirada. –no puedo dejar que nada interrumpa los análisis del veneno… Ya se burlaron de mí una vez… -Una sonrisa sádica se mostró en su rostro al pronunciar lo último. –No les daré el gusto de una segunda…

"D-Da miedo…" –Pensó al sentir un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al ver aquel rostro macabro del médico. –B-Bien… Me voy yendo, y tú… No abuses con el café, que mañana vengo también.

― ¿No es mejor comprarla de algún otro lugar qué venir hasta acá para tomar café? ¿O por qué no te lo preparas tú, Sempai? –Dijo de vuelta a su fachada de despistado con la taza de café entre sus manos, como hacía momentos atrás.

― ¿Me hablas de pagar por una mísera taza de café y no eres capaz de invitarme? Hmp, no entiendo como Marie puede estar con alguien tan tacaño como tú… Hasta mañana. –Se retiró sin más.

Stein por su parte giró sobre su sillón hacia la ventana que daba al jardín del hospital. Pudo recordar, o mejor dicho, no había podido olvidar aquella escena de verla llegando a ese lugar. Sonrió de medio lado.

"Con que los adultos también nos quebramos… ¿eh? Pues creo que tienes razón." –Tomó un sorbo de café tras soplar y ahuyentar un poco el calor que emanaba de él.

* * *

El sonido de la llave destrancando la puerta era el sonido que en todo el departamento de los Albarn se oía, y la oscuridad era la que recibía a la dueña de casa, enseguida la muchacha encendió las luces teniendo una vista panorámica de toda su casa, viendo que la había dejado como cuando salió, en otras palabras, su padre no había vuelto aún. Dio un pequeño suspiro al cerrar la puerta y dirigió su vista al reloj en la sala.

"las 6 y media… y aún no da señales de vida… ¿Qué clase de ejemplo está dando a su hija?" pensaba la Albarn de su irresponsable padre.

A pesar de haber iniciado el día con un dinamismo y ansiedad, a esa hora ya tenía rastro de desánimo, pero no podía estar culpando al cansancio, aunque es un factor fiable; lo que preocupaba a Maka era su prima Liz y este problema que aconteció recientemente. No había visto a la rubia tan molesta y a la vez tan deprimida como hoy, la verdad no pensaba presenciar tales cambios de humor en la texana, pero lo que sucedió el día de hoy no era cualquier cosa.

___«_Habían dejado a la japonesa frente a su gran mansión, siendo la primera en abandonar el automóvil de Liz; se despidió animadamente de Tsubaki para luego poner en marcha el motor del vehículo, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho en su rostro, aflojando el semblante y prologando un silencio que comenzaba a incomodar a Maka.

_La menor giró el rostro hacia su prima, pudiendo apreciar una vista perdida y alejada de la realidad, sumida en sus pensamientos. Esto comenzaba a preocupar a la joven. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por aquella situación que acorralaba a su prima, porque haciendo memoria, no ha dejado de gastar en ella para hacerla sentir como en casa. Aquellos detalles propios de Liz, a pesar de ser tan bellos, quizá hayan sido el mechón que encendió a la dinamita que ahora explotó por la cara de la Thompson._

_Maka estaba sucumbiendo a sus ideas irracionales que iban acabando de apoco con ella, pero Liz la sacó de sus pensamientos._

― _¿Ocurre algo, Maka? –La aludida miró a su prima quien mantenía la mirada al frente._

―… _-Tardó en responder. –E-Es… No es nada. –Mintió la menor sonriendo forzosamente. –Dirigió su mirada a la ventana que mostraba las calles comenzando a volverse desertica. –Qué rápido pasó el tiempo… Ya casi será de noche… -Comentó._

_El silencio volvió tras aquello, pero por lo visto la irritabilidad de Liz no soportó mucho tiempo._

― _¡Ah! ¡Aún no lo puedo creer! –Pegó un alarido terminando por presionar la bocina y asustar a las pocas personas que se encontraban cerca._

― _L-Liz, cálmate…_

― _Esto… Esto es increíble… ¡Maldición! –Liz detuvo el vehículo cuando el semáforo dio en rojo. Maka no se atrevió a decir ninguna palabra más, pero aquella frustración no pareciese ser solo por su tarjeta de crédito. –No creí… No creí que esto fuese a pasarme…_

_El tono de voz de la mayor fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un murmuro._

"_Quiero ayudarla… En verdad lo quiero hacer… Pero… ¿Cómo?" Pensaba la menor mientras miraba desesperada a su prima._

_Las bocinas tras suyo las despertaron de sus cavilaciones, avisándoles que debían partir del estado estático que mantenían. Liz maldijo en voz baja a los apresurados que iban detrás suyo, para luego sumarse nuevamente en el silencio._

― _Maka, lo siento… -La aludida la miró sorprendida. –En verdad quería agasajarte hoy…_

― _¡¿Q-Qué dices?!_

― _Es que te matas estudiando y… Quería que te relajaras un poco… Perdón…_

― _Déjate de bromas, Liz… -Hizo una pausa para sonreírle amistosamente. –Sabes que me gusta estudiar y no veo eso como una carga. –la mayor correspondió a la sonrisa, dándole razón. –Además, estar entre ustedes… ya sabes, Patti, Tsubaki, BlackStar, tú… Me relaja y eso es lo único que necesito. –Sonrió finalmente para sí misma, ya que el último nombre lo dijo en sus pensamientos, porque si lo decía en voz alta, quizá hasta le saliese algo innecesario._

_Liz la miraba de reojo, portando aquella sonrisa enternecedora, que la hizo bajar los humos de nervios dentro suyo._

― _Bien, entonces dejemos el agasajo para cuando termines el último examen y tu nombre esté entre los que ingresaron, ¿de acuerdo?_

― _De acuerdo.__»_

Subió hasta su habitación encendiendo la luz para así derribarse sobre su cama, había sido un día muy exhaustivo, no podía negarlo, pero aún tenía la preocupación latente en su pecho, que hacía que todo su ser pareciese más pesado de lo común. ¿Qué debía hacer? Liz había hecho mucho por ella, y…

Se detuvo ante aquel pensamiento. Sí, Liz había hecho mucho, incluso podía decir que hizo demasiado por ella. Eso le hizo recordar en hermoso vestido que le había comprado para la cena de bienvenida de BlackStar.

Rápidamente se puso de pié y abrió su armario para buscar el costoso vestido que su prima le había obsequiado, lo bajó de la percha y lo miró detenidamente. Era precioso, sus detalles, su tela, todo era hermoso en él… Al igual que el precio. Sí, aún podía recordar cuanto le había dolido al saber el precio de tal fina mercadería. Se dirigió a la cama para extenderlo sobre ella y sentarse en el suelo para verlo mejor.

Sin duda alguna conseguiría a alguien que le comprase tal vestido, era demasiado hermoso y llamaba la atención de cualquiera, y esa ciudad estaba plagada de gente como su prima, gente que no le interesa el precio sino la calidad. Tenía un problema menos. Vendería su vestido.

Oyó como los pasos se hicieron sonar en el pasillo de su casa, dediciendo que se trataba de su padre.

― ¡Maka, ya estoy en casa! –Soltó con cierto cansancio pero con su típico tono acaramelado que usaba para hablarle graciosamente.

― Estoy en mi cuarto. –Avisó ella sin quitar la vista de su vestido oscuro.

― ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en el exámen? –Preguntó con los ojos brillantes, acercándose hasta ella.

― Muy bien, creo que aprobaré esa materia. –Comentó sin darle mucha importancia; su padre se dio cuenta que era la pieza de tela fina sobre la cama de su hija la que le quitaba la atención de su niña, así que optó por tomarle conversación sobre el tema.

― Ya veo… Ese vestido es el que te regaló Liz, ¿no? –Maka asintió. -¿Qué hace afuera? ¡No me digas que tienes una fiesta! –Dijo alarmado el padre ya con mil pensamientos en la cabeza.

― No, planeo venderlo. –Un momento de silencio se oyó seguidamente, Spirit parpadeó un par de veces para comprender lo que su hija le había dicho.

― ¿Venderlo? –Preguntó sentándose al lado del vestido, mirando a Maka. -¿Por qué harías eso? ¿No te gustaba el vestido?

― Si me gusta, pero… -Suspiró hondamente. –Le cancelaron la tarjeta a Liz esta tarde… Según ella no había razón para hacerlo, pero fuimos a hablar con la compañía quien le proveyó de la tarjeta y esta dijo que debido a las cuentas que tenía, ya no le serviría de nada la tarjeta hasta pagarla.

― ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? –Preguntó su padre con cierto miedo de oír la cantidad, pero Maka se lo hizo fácil.

― El quíntuple de lo que vale nuestro departamento, papá. –Dijo finalmente la Albarn a lo que su padre calculaba mentalmente, pero ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad del cálculo ya se le congeló la sangre.

― ¡¿Tanto?! –Dijo él entre asombrado y temeroso.

― Si… -Tomó asiento al lado de su padre, mientras miraba el suelo. –Siento que en parte es mi culpa también… Liz, a pesar de no demostrar con palabras el afecto que siente hacia una persona, lo hace por sus actos… Y sus compras. –Dijo con un semblante molesto al decir lo último. –Siento que este vestido… No debería de poseerlo si Liz estará en estas situaciones tan malas…

― Pero ¿cómo crees que se sentirá Liz al saber que has vendido el vestido que te regaló con tanto cariño, Maka? –La rubia quedó en silencio, pensando en aquella pregunta, porque estaba claro cómo reaccionaría su prima con tal noticia. Si… El mar se abriría, las montañas se partirían y los venados correrían desesperados por los montes, como en las películas. Un caos armaría.

― Entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Esto es molesto! –Dijo lo último al borde de las lágrimas, tapándose el rostro para que su padre no la viera así. Él portó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y la abrazó. –Te digo que no es culpa tuya… Tu prima tiene un serio problema llamado "el síndrome de la compradora compulsiva"… Pero si te hace sentir mejor el ayudarla, pues… Consigue un trabajo.

Maka se separó de su padre con un semblante sorpresivo al oírlo decir aquello, ya que nunca le había permitido trabajar porque era "su niña hermosa" y no quería que nadie se aprovechase de ella. Más Spirit sabía que ella ya no era un niña, ya era toda una mujer y que tarde o temprano debería de meterse de lleno en el área laboral, era propio de su carácter el tomar responsabilidades de ese tipo.

― Ahora que recuerdo… -Dijo Maka poniéndose de pié. –Había una vacante cerca del Hospital Central de Death City… ¡Ah, ¿qué hora es?! No es muy tarde aún… -Dijo buscando sus zapatos y una campera para ponerse encima.

― ¿Ya iras a ver para tu trabajo? –Preguntó su padre sorprendido del entusiasmo de su hija.

― ¡Claro! ¡No debo perder tiempo, podría cerrarse ya el local!

― ¿Y de qué trabajarías? –Preguntó con una sonrisa su padre.

― En un local de natación. Bien, me voy, papá. –Antes de salir de su cuarto lo miró por última vez para sonreírle. –Gracias.

Su padre, quien aún no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, estaba procesando lo de "local de natación"… Cosa que empezaba a cambiarle el semblante…

― ¡MI MAKA EXPONDRÁ MUCHA PIEEEEL! –Gritó desesperado tratando de atajar a su hija para evitar que salga del departamento, pero esta ya había bajado con el elevador. –D-Demonios… -Murmuró al borde de las lágrimas su sobreprotector padre.

* * *

**. °O°MOo.:.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Buenas! :D

Nuevamente reunidos aquí para deleitarnos con algo de SOMA, naaah, muy comprometedor la línea pero ¿quién no quiere ver a estos dos delante de un altar? Dios… Tantas imaginaciones se pasan por las mentes de los fieles seguidores, que los autores se regocigan en torturar al hacer que nada pase en realidad TT~TT

Dejando de lado mi capricho, vayamos a lo que es importante…

¡PAPEL HIGIÉNICO!

Naaah… Hablando enserio, ya…

¡El fic que esperan por leer cada dos semanas! :D (aplausos)

Se preguntarán esta energía repentina por mi parte, la verdad son las 10 y media de la noche en mi país y a esta hora ya debería estar dormida, pero como verán que me gusta cumplir con lo que prometo, "lo prometido es deuda", y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo para servirles.

¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Hay algo que les haya gustado? ¿Un personaje en particular? ¿Qué escena les gustó más? ¿No hubo mucho Soma, no? Comenten, comenten ¡Comenten, demonios! (respira) estoy un poco acelerada, y eso hace que parezca recién salida de un neurociquiátrico, aunque las personas que leen esto y me conocen, saben que… no soy muy diferente a eso … Buuueeeeh…

Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que pensaste al ver que actualicé, tus expectativas con respecto al nuevo capítulo, y varias personas me agregaron al fb… ¿Qué esperas? Además, conjunto a unas lectoras hemos iniciado una página en el Fb para l s fanfictions latin s (o con tal de que hables y entiendas el español, eres bienvenid ), así que pásate por ahí y dale me gusta a la página C:

Me despido deseándoles lo mejor para esta nueva semana que inicia y me despido con un fuerte abrazo y un beso!

Hasta otraaaaaa‼‼~~~~~

**Rincón de las respuestas :3**

**Niixuiix:** ¡Si, de vuelta a este vicio de escribir! Gracias por tu comentario y por la paciencia, me agradó leerte nuevamente por aquí, eres muy bienvenida, ¿eh? jaja Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, hablamos :D

**Kuroneko Evans:** ¡Nuevamente, HOLA! Gracias por dejar tu comentario, sabes que eso es como el honguito fortificador de Mario, jajaja Así es, tú también piensas como yo, pobre de Blair… Pues te invito a que sigas leyendo para saber cómo se realizarán los hechos siguientes, a ver qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo con nuestra gatita favorita. ¡Muchas Gracias por los ánimos, me ayudaron! :D

**Bell Star:** ¡BIENVENIDA SEAS, BERU-CHAN! (perdona si me tomo mucha confianza, es que me emociona saber qué más se van sumando a esta historia, en verdad me contenta eso!) Gracias por pasarte a dejar un comentario, me hace muy feliz recibirlos pero mucho más el tener a una nueva integrante de esta hermosa familia virtual :D Gracias por la buena onda que impregnaste de entrada, y te esperaré siempre que puedas dejarme un comentario al final de cada capítulo, espero que vayas disfrutando los acontecimientos que encierran a nuestras parejas favoritas :D Hasta pronto‼!

**Dan Yagami:** ¡Preciosa, muchas gracias por dejar comentarios a cada capítulo! ¡Me hace muy feliz el tener a una lectora tan atenta como tú! Primero que nada, me alegra saber que te gusta esta historia, lo he hecho con todo el amor posible para que les gustara, y me reconforta saber qué así es! Todos estos acontecimientos van a ir mejorando y empeorando a lo largo de la historia, por eso no te me despegues de la compu cada vez que haya una acualización, (naaah, puedes ir al baño xDDD) en fin, me alegra tenerte a bordo, querida! ¡Nos estaremos leyendo! Disfruta la lectura

**Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario! ¡Me pone en parte feliz pero también me siento culpable, deberías de estar durmiendo! :P jajaja Pasate más seguido por aquí, que eres más que bien recibida! :D Gracias Gracias Gracias! :3

**Kmi Nyan:** Lo que menos quiero es que te sientas presionada, no te preocues, que cada uno tenemos nuestras actividades jaja así que descuida, además esto será como la relajación de la Uni cuando estes libre, amor! ¡Me alegra saber que te gusta tanto mi fic! ¡Eso me motiva a escribir cada vez mejor! Ya te busqué en el fb y te solicité amistad, nada más falta que aceptes :D jajaja Así es, Blair se convirtió de la mala y pesada amiga de Soul en una de las más sufridas personajes que quizá le tomen cariño porque no todo se resumirá en eso… Te invito a que continúes con la historia :D claro que cada vez que puedas, jeje Lo del puñetazo… Es una idea… interesante (se pone sus lentes y brillan al muy estilo de Stein) jajajaja ñaka ñaka, ya recibirá el pedazo de torta que le corresponde a Wess, tranquila :P jajajaja

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring JeagerJaques_


	21. Chapter 23

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

**oOS.:.°O°. **

Luego de que la jornada laboral de Butattaki's Café haya acabado, cerrando el día con un pequeño brindis en honor a la peli-morada, tanto Soul como los demás se retiraron en sus respectivos hogares. Desde que emprendieron su trayecto hacia su hogar montados sobre la motocicleta del albino, notó que iban muy silenciosos y esto estaba preocupando a Evans, ¿desde cuándo Blair andaba tan callada? A pesar de anduviesen en la motocicleta, la muchacha no dejaba de hablar, siempre tenía algo que aportar y aunque Soul hubiese dicho que le molestaba esa costumbre, ahora comenzaba a extrañarlo.

Haciendo recuento del día, desde que había vuelto de aquella entrevista se encontraba medio ida, así como desconectada de la realidad, metida en sus pensamientos… Algo le preocupaba a Soul y con justa razón si supiese lo que afligía el corazón de su amiga.

Con la intención de despertarle de sus cavilaciones para que pudiese desahogarse y saber qué la traía mal, iba iniciar una conversación ya que había un factor que no descartaba sea el causante de su cambio de actitud. No había otra razón. Es comprensible, a pesar de que no hacía mucho que había iniciado como camarera en el café, se había ganado el cariño de todos los empleados por su gran apertura con los demás. Al igual que los demás le tomaron el cariño suficiente como para forjar ciertos lazos en tan poco tiempo, ella los sentía de la misma manera. Sí, definitivamente era el nuevo trabajo la razón de todo.

Conocía a Blair lo suficiente como para saber que encontrar personas sinceras que le hagan sentirse a gusto, en confianza y por sobre todo sin presión, era bastante difícil. Sabía de dónde provenía la joven y qué es lo que esconde tras esa personalidad tan aniñada y divertida, lo que transcurrió a lo largo de su vida, lo que la atormentaba, lo que le agradaba y disgustaba; podría decirse que la conocía a fondo… Pero había algo que se estaba dando cuenta, o mejor dicho, ya lo sabía pero ahora es cuando lo confirmaba…

Blair había tenido un pasado muy trágico para una joven que aún no cumplía los 23 años pero a pesar de todo eso, ella no se muestra para nada afectada, o es eso lo que da a conocer. Cuando alguien conoce recién a Blair se ha de imaginar, por medio de su positivismo y su apertura social que es una chica cuyos problemas pareciesen algo hipotético, que solo eran de boca para afuera, que no le quitaban la sonrisa y la energía que la caracterizaban, pero… ¿Es eso todo lo que muestra? Está claro que no.

Muy pocas personas tienen la valentía de levantarse como ella lo hizo, siendo la característica qué más admira en su amiga: su fuerza de voluntad.

Él, muchas veces quiso tirar la toalla con respecto a su nuevo e inacostumbrado estilo de vida que eligió para independizarse de la sombra protectora de su familia, pero sin embargo el conocer a Blair fue lo que lo ayudó a seguir con su vida, sus estudios, en esa ciudad.

Nunca se olvida de una persona como Blair y a pesar de que muchos piensen que ambos llevaban hacia delante un romance y más viendo que vivían juntos, más bien él la veía como la hermana que nunca tuvo, aquella que a pesar de mostrarse fuerte y reacia a las derrotas, también necesitaba de un hombro donde recostar cabeza. En parte, se parecían mucho, quizá sea por eso que él nunca quiso tener nada serio con ella, ninguna relación que los comprometiera de una manera amorosa, porque simplemente le había tomado un cariño especial que va más allá de lo pasional.

Sonrió levemente. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban llegando a su departamento, entonces descendió la velocidad hasta reducirla a cero, guardaron la moto en el garaje del departamento y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor con rumbo a su habitación. Al entrar a su cuarto Soul posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga; Blair, quien iba directo a su habitación lo miró esperando oír qué quería. El muchacho fue a la ventana de la cocina donde daba una excelente vista de la ciudad, abrió la ventana y el viento lo recibió, entonces suspiró hondamente.

― Estamos entrando en otoño y pareciese que al igual que las plantas, también el cielo se tornase diferente… -Comenzó diciendo. -¿Sientes la brisa medio fresca? Es parecido al monzón, pero más leve y no trae el olor salado del mar… -Hizo un momento de pausa en la que Blair no quiso interrumpirlo, simplemente cerró los ojos mientras experimentaba lo que Soul decía. –A veces… Quizá por el ajetreo de todos los días, no me doy cuenta de estos detalles… Ahora quizá tú estés como yo, con más actividades y no tengas el mismo tiempo que antes, ¿no?

Ella asintió levemente, con un semblante más triste, melancólico. Entonces él, valiéndose de esa inquietud que le carcomía desde dentro y desde hace unos momentos, se animó a tocar el tema.

― Desde que regresaste de la entrevista de trabajo, Blair… -la chica lo miró sorprendida. –te he notado más apagada, como que no eres tú… ¿Sucede algo? Si es por dejar el trabajo, sabes que siempre habrá oportunidades que parezcan un poco difíciles de tomar, pero no siempre te las vas a cruzar… Así que—

― Soul… -Lo calló. Sus flequillos liliáceos tapaban su rostro, oscureciendo su mirada. La chica quería echarse a llorar como un niño cuando acabó de despertar de una pesadilla, pero lo de ella, no le solucionaría solo un pellizco para salir de aquella realidad que le perseguía.

― ¿Q-Qué ocurre? –Preguntó él, viendo que la chica parecía no poder continuar.

Blair levantó el rostro y vio los sinceros ojos de Soul, aquellos rubíes que mostraban la preocupación de un amigo, de su casi hermano, que le hacían sentir más culpable con todo lo que podría acontecer seguidamente. Se mordió la lengua para no decir nada que lo involucrase más de la cuenta y atinó a sonreír nada más.

― ¿Qué quieres cenar hoy? ¡Tengo antojos de pescado! ¡Nya!~

El chico quedó como piedra en un principio al oír lo que dijo, pero pronto se dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa, una que mostraba haberse librado de un peso gigantesco del pecho cuando la oyó decir aquello.

― ¿Nuevamente? Demonios, Blair… -Fingió molestia en su personalidad cool. -¿No quieres comer pizza o algo así? Ya vamos cenando atún toda esta semana, siento que ya perdí el sentido del gusto por tanta sal que voy ingiriendo gracias a ti. –Ella echó a reír divertida por los gestos del otro.

― Bien, bien… ¿Entonces una pizza de camarones o prefieres con fetas de salmón?

― ¡¿Qué parte de "tanta sal" no comprendes?! Ah… Bien, si quieres lo compraré.

― ¡Nya! Llamemos a la pizzería a unas cuadras de aquí y que nos la preparen, luego pasaré a retirarla, ¿te parece? –Decía mientras se abrazaba al brazo de su amigo.

― De acuerdo. Haz el pedido, mientras me baño.

― ¡Claro! –En cuanto se retiró Soul, ella pudo por fin desinflar aquella máscara que llevaba desde que regresó de su cita con Giriko, se sentó en el sofá y ahogó un gemido de dolor en la almohada, mientras caían constantes lágrimas humedeciendo rápidamente el pequeño cojín entre sus brazos.

* * *

Liz había llegado hasta su casa siendo recibida por una furiosa Patti, recriminándole el por qué llegaba a esa hora, ya que ella tuvo que tomar el bus sola, terminó por contarle su travesía por la ciudad, y conociendo el juicio de la menor de las Thompson, el perderse no era la única novedad.

La mayor de las hermanas no esperó a estar dentro de su casa para abrazar a su hermana y echar en llanto, dejando a una petrificada Patti sin saber qué pensar. Cerraron la puerta y Patti acompañó a su hermana mayor hasta el sofá para recostarla, Liz acomodó su cabeza por el respaldo mientras ahogaba sus quejidos de dolor bajo sus manos. Parecía mentira ver de esa manera a la tan feroz mujer que había hecho llorar a miles, y hacer respetar por medio de su fuerte carácter a todo aquel que la conociese.

Patti, a pesar de que viviese con la rubia de ojos celestes, nunca temió aquel carácter explosivo de la mayor, pero sabía que ella era muy difícil de tumbar, y el ver tales escenas no correspondía con el carácter de su hermana. Algo estaba claro para la joven niña de trece, casi catorce años: Su hermana estaba pasando por algo muy serio.

Cuando Liz acalló el llanto y el silencio se reducía a los sollozos de la mayor, Patti pudo proferir una pequeña pregunta.

― Hermanita… ¿Qué ocurre? –Liz la miró detenidamente con aquellos ojos rojizos de tanto llorar, limpiándose las finas lágrimas que a pesar de haber detenido los torrentes, aún habían hilillos de agua recorriendo su tersa piel.

― Perdona, Patti… Tú no tenías que ver esto… -Hizo una pausa para arreglarse el mechón que caía sobre su rostro. –Pero solo aquí puedo desahogarme como quiera, contigo…

― No, -dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa. –Nuestro trabajo no solo es el de discutir, hermana. –Liz echó una risita divertida por eso, haciendo que Patti se sonrojara e hiciese un puchero de disgusto. -¿Q-Qué?

― Nada, es solo que… No esperaba esa respuesta. –Ambas se miraron y echaron a reír a carcajadas sueltas.

Patti esbozaba una gran sonrisa para luego mirar a su hermana y apreciando que esta seguía riendo animada, tuvo la valentía para preguntarle al respecto de aquello que la trajo tan mal. Liz desvió la mirada al suelo al oír su pregunta ya que era algo que, en parte, le involucraba también a su hermana menor; así que aspirando todo el aire que podía, comenzó a contarle desde el principio, es decir, qué era una tarjeta de crédito y de lo dañino que podría llegar a ser; Patti iba acatando toda la información con un rostro serio o mejor dicho, trataba de serlo, porque el solo fruncir las cejas y los labios, mientras asiente no quiere decir que esté comprendiendo del todo pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo.

― Es por eso que por ahora no podré comprarte esa mochila del anime que te gustaba, Patti. –La reacción de Patti fue por lo bajo, pero pudo con su instinto y solo sonrió fingidamente como si no le importase.

― Ahh, ni que fuese… La mochila más linda o la que todo el mundo quiere, pfff… Ni que muera por no tenerlo, jajaja –echó a reír a carcajadas fingidas.

― Además… -Patti calló para mirar a su hermana quien volvía con aquel semblante deprimido, pero viendo que era observada por su hermana, trató de ocultarlo. –Además, tengo que hablar con Mamá y seguro que—

― ¡¿EH?! ¡MAMÁ! ¡¿MAMÁ ESTARÁ AQUÍ, LIZ?! –Dio un tremendo alarido cuando nombró a su madre con un rostro iluminado que le hubiese derretido el corazón a cualquiera.

Liz se mordió el labio inferior con cierta impotencia porque hacía mucho que esa sonrisa y esa carita tan iluminada no se mostraba en su hermana menor, desde que ya no estaban con su madre. Lo que más le hacía sentir mal era porque ella fue la causante de que Patti no pudiese estar al lado de su madre. Comprendía aquella situación, estaba iniciando la adolescencia, una época muy dura para toda persona y no tenía a su madre para hacerlo, ¿cómo no sentirse feliz de oír de vuelta de su madre, después de tres años de no verla? A diferencia de Patti, Liz era muy reacia a su madre debido a sucesos de la vida que le hicieron indiferente a la presencia de su progenitora, tanto como el desear alejarse de ella con solo 18 años cumplidos. Gracias a su gran decisión, Patti tuvo que pagar con su culpa y alejarse de la persona a quién más amaba en el mundo.

― ¿Hermana? –Sintió el leve zarandeó de Patti sobre su hombro, despertándola de sus recuerdos. Liz la miró un poco confundida. –Te quedaste en blanco de repente… -Rió un poco. –Parecías estar transportada en otra dimensión.

― S-Si, algo así. –Se puso de pié. –Bien, ha sido un día algo agitado así que… ¿Qué hay en el refrigerador? ¡Tengo un hambre voraz! –La decepción de Liz fue tanto que volvió a su estado de depresión inicial, ya que su nevera estaba abundada de yogurt light, leche light y pan integral. Había olvidado que se impuso una nueva dieta. -¡Maldición! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

― Te dije que no aguantarías ni una semana, siempre lo haces. –le decía su hermana menor mientras encendía el televisor.

― ¡Cállate! ¡Mira como cumplo con mi meta! –Y tomando uno de los yogures, lo tomó de fondo blanco hasta que de él, solo podía quedar el recuerdo de haber estado lleno hace cinco segundos. -¿L-Lo ves…P-Patti? ¡Está delicioso! ¡Ñam ñam! –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de creerse el cuento, mientras se acariciaba la barriga. -¿No quieres?

― Paso. –fue lo que soltó sin remordimiento alguno y sin quitar su atención del zapping que hacía.

― ¡Menos boca, más me toca! –Seguía ella con sus gritos de júbilo fingido, devorando otro de los envases. "¿A quién engaño? Siempre odié los yogures. Lo compré solo porque en la propaganda decía que era delicioso… M-Maldición… En lugar de comprar algo comestible…"

― ¿Ya terminaste de lamentarte, hermana? Comenzó tu programa de modelos favorito…

― ¡Next to american idol! –Gritó ella tirando los envases en el basurero y yendo hasta el sofá, casi aplastando a su hermana, para tomar el poder del control.

* * *

Había terminado de cenar y de "conversar" un rato con su hermano, aunque su "conversación" no iba más allá de preguntas cotidianas y trilladas semejantes a cómo le fue en el día, si tuvo muchas materias, si dio su máximo rendimiento propio de los Nakatsukasa y demás yerbas, que a ella ya le tenía sin cuidado y solo respondía de manera monótona, es decir con su más clara sonrisa que a veces perturbaba a su propio hermano.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y estar más ligera, pegándose una ducha y quitarse el stress del día. Tomó una toalla, su ropa interior, una blusa holgada y un poco transparente junto con unos shorts cortos; aquello era su atuendo para dormir, lo más yanqui posible.

Sonrió tiernamente al ingresar al baño y quitarse la ropa, el sonido del agua no tardó en aparecer para acompañar el ambiente pacífico que a su alrededor se ubicaba. Esperó a que la bañera estuviese lo suficientemente cargada para cerrar el grifo y entrar en el agua, dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a la temperatura y se vaya relajando de a poco. No pudo evitar soltar un hondo suspiro con aquella sonrisa que transmitía paz y serenidad.

Estuvo ahí durante un buen tiempo hasta que su piel comenzaba a arrugarse, tiempo suficiente para su relajación. Terminó de asearse y salió de la tina para secarse y vestirse. Peinó su largo cabello con paciencia y cariño mientras se veía en el espejo. A pesar de mostrarse de buen humor, había algo que la traía un poco mal.

_«―Su tarjeta ha sido rechazada…_

― _¡¿Q-Qué?! –Un gran rugido que hizo retroceder a Tsubaki y a Maka, se escapó de la rubia de ojos azules, quien ahora estaba aún digiriendo la información que le dio la cajera._

― _Que su tarjeta ha—_

― _¡Ya oí! –Le gritó la Thompson. –N-No puede ser… P-Pero si aún tenía crédito… E-Es decir, es ridículo…»_

Dejó de cepillar su cabello para mirar a la nada, trayendo a su amiga a la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ayudarla? ¿Había alguna manera de ayudar sin que se sienta compadecida?

Tsubaki era una persona muy asertiva, conocía lo que era el orgullo humano, porque convivía con la personificación de ello; pero con respecto a su amiga, que hacía mucho que la conocía, sabía que no había mucha diferencia. Pensando en una persona normal que se encuentra en un cierto apuro donde su dignidad está siendo cuestionada… Por lo menos, una persona como Liz, no permitiría que la ayuda de alguien que la vea con lástima, le sea proporcionada.

Suspiró quedadamente. El sonido de su celular con una llamada entrante, la sobresaltó. Recogió su ropa sucia y su toalla para ir hacia su habitación de donde provenía el tono polifónico bien específico, ya que a contactos favoritos le había asignado un tono preferencial y aquel era para alguien que era muy especial para ella.

― H-Hola… ¿B-Black Star? –Dijo ella atendiendo la llamada.

― _Moshi Mooooshi…_ -Contestó él divertido. –_Vaya, ahora que me doy cuenta ya no respondes así… -_Rió por lo bajo contagiando también a la otra. –_Oye, estoy molesto, ¿sabes?_

― ¿M-Molesto? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó ella preocupada.

― _Así es, y lo estoy contigo._ –La chica quedó helada al oír aquello, y antes de torturar un poco más a la japonesa, el moreno continuó hablando. –_Me has plantado varias veces desde que volví… ¿Acaso esa es la forma de decir "te extrañé" en Japón?_

― Y-Yo… -No sabía qué decir, porque era cierto, le había plantado mas de una vez y sabía que eso a BlackStar le cabreaba lo suficiente como para armar un escándalo.

Una risotada se oyó tras la línea sorprendiendo a la muchacha, quien no sabía cómo tomar aquello.

― _Solo bromeaba, Tsubaki…_ -Hizo una pausa. –_Pero me tienes que recompensar, ¿lo sabes, no?_

― S-Si, yo… B-Bueno… E-Este… ¿C-Cómo…? –Una risa un poco distinta a la anterior se oyó, una que parecía más diabólica, con cierto aire juguetón y lasciva, haciendo sonrojar a la japonesa.

― _¿Cómo, dices? Pues… No será nada fácil… Sabes mi política, ¿no? Lo que me hagan, yo lo multiplico por mil. Así que puedes imaginarte lo que estoy pidiéndote, ¿no?_

Tsubaki comenzó a sudar frío, le temblaban las piernas, ¿qué quería decir BlackStar con todo eso? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciese ella para "recompensarle"? Su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba ansiosa y eso se notó en su respiración.

Había recordado varios videos que vio cuando había llegado al nuevo país para adaptarse a las costumbres norteamericanas, para comprender sus chistes, su moral, hasta incluso sus indirectas. Era eso lo que comenzaba a preocuparle a la chica, porque entre esos videos de enseñanza, comentaban de manera breve sobre la manera en que el cotidiano chico norteamericano quería pasar a "segunda base" con alguna chica. ¿Será que BlackStar planeaba es con ella?

― _¿Sigues ahí, Tsubaki?_ –La voz de BlackStar la despertó de sus pensamientos.

― S-Si…

― _Bien, porque pienso cobrártelo esta misma noche, ¿me oíste?_ –Tsubaki tragó dificultosamente su saliva al oír aquello.

"¿E-Esta noche…? P-Pero… ¿Q-Qué debía hacer?" La sola idea de tener esos encuentros íntimos con su mejor amigo le hicieron echar humor por las orejas y sonrojarse hasta la médula. Ella no era de esas chicas, y con eso estaba diciendo que era completamente pura y no tenía idea de nada.

¿Primer beso…?

El sonrojo aumentó en la japonesa al recordar cómo fue su primer beso y más, al recordar con quién fue.

― _Me comienzas a asustar, Tsubaki… ¿Sigue ahí?_ –La voz de BlackStar le hizo echar más humo de los oídos.

"Mi primer beso…" Pensó ella, actuando como si fuese una niña de 15 años a quién le habían robado ese primer beso tan soñado por ella. No fue algo muy alejado de la realidad.

― N-No comprendo, BlackStar… ¿C-Cómo… Cómo debo…?

― _Tranquila… Solo… -_La voz del chico se dejó de escuchar por el teléfono, para dar lugar a una voz más real y cercana. –Date la vuelta.

La chica dio un respingo y girándose, encontró a BlackStar tras su ventanal, con su gran sonrisa que caracteriza al muchacho. La chica tenía mil y un preguntas y la ansiedad le carcomía los huesos, pero lo primero que hizo fue correr hasta donde yacía su amigo, abrirle la ventana para que pudiera pasar.

El chico ingresó a su habitación mirando todo a su alrededor, metido en sus pensamientos y analizando todo cuanto miraba. Tsubaki miraba su ancha espalda, aún con los nervios en punta y la ansiedad acelerándole el corazón, ¿qué quería BlackStar? ¿Por qué vino hasta su casa? Se hizo de valentía para poder romper el silencio y poder preguntarle sobre lo que le preocupaba.

― Bla—

― Lamento la intromisión, Tsubaki. –Comenzó hablando él, aún sin darle mirada alguna poniendo así, más nerviosa a la otra. El chico se dirigió hasta una mesita de luz al lado del futón de la japonesa, ya que en ella iba ubicado un portarretrato con una foto en ella. La tomó entre sus manos y la miró detenidamente, en silencio y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

― ¿BlackStar? –Preguntó la chica al ver que su amigo hiperactivo, no estaba actuando como siempre.

― Esta foto… -Comenzó a decir. –Me trae tan bellos recuerdos… -Rió un poco para girarse y mirarla. –Aún la conservas.

Tsubaki miró en las manos de su amigo la foto de ambos jóvenes hace tres años, cuando BlackStar aún vivía ahí y eran los mejores amigos; Tsubaki tenía cuando eso 18 años y él, apenas 15 años. Ella sonrió tiernamente al comprar aquel pasado tan tierno que tenía el chico en sus manos y lo que era actualmente, no caía en cuenta hasta ese momento que había crecido tanto, hasta la había pasado, su constitución es más robusta que antes y su rostro… mostraba más madurez.

No se había dado cuenta que el chico había avanzado hacia ella, hasta quedar cara a cara; estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y en hojear álbumes del pasado que perdió la noción de la presencia de su amigo hasta que éste, valiéndose de su altura, sopló los flequillos de la muchacha, con ternura. Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró la mirada fija del menor, el rostro serio, el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa autosuficiente en él, una mirada de superioridad propia de BlackStar.

"¿E-Es esto… la forma en que quería… cobrarme…?" Pensó mientras miraba hipnotizada al chico.

― Black—

― Bien, hora de pagar tus deudas, Tsubaki. –La chica cerró los ojos fuertemente pero sintió como el chico la levantaba hasta ponerla sobre su hombro, como si de una bolsa de papa estuviese cargando. La chica abrió los ojos atónita, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que BlackStar se estaba dirigiendo a la ventana de su habitación con intenciones claras de salir por ahí.

― ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –Dijo ella asustada.

― ¿No es obvio? Te secuestro.

Viendo que no había moros en la costa, saltó del balcón de la chica, con esta en su hombro, cayendo con tanta destreza en el pasto, propio del estado físico de un ninja.

― ¡MUY BI—

Tsubaki le tapó la boca para que su alarido no llamase la atención de otros, ya que conocía el ímpetu de su amigo y a pesar de tener una destreza propia de un ninja, tenía la estupidez de un egocéntrico.

― Te recomendaría guardar silencio para salir. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa apenada. Él sonrió ampliamente causando duda en ella.

― Veo que no estás disconforme. –Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. –Bien, andando.

Sin más, echó a correr entre las sombras que la noche le proporcionaba, escabuyendose como vil ladrón que salía victorioso de la casa donde hizo su asalto, llevándose consigo el tesoro más importante que esta resguardaba. No era mentira, ya que cargaba la perla preciada de los Nakatsukasa, que a pesar de todo, él sabía cuan valiosa era y justo por eso, se la llevaba sin remordimiento alguno. Su ego era grande, pero también tenía una gran avaricia y no le gustaba compartir lo que era _suyo_.

* * *

Maka logró llegar hasta aquella pequeña escuela de natación sin que cerrase. Llegó con el alma por los suelos tras una corrida maratónica que emprendió desde su casa hasta ese lugar, rogando porque sus esfuerzos no hayan sido en vano. Su esperanza creció cuando vio la luz encendida que provenía del lugar y con las fuerzas que le quedaba, se dirigió a la puerta para tocarla.

No pasó mucho tiempo para ver la silueta del posible dueño que se acercaba para ver quién era. Para sorpresa de ambos se trataban de rostros que no hace mucho, se encontraron. Era Hero, el chico que le había propuesto trabajar cuando la conoció hace unos días atrás.

El chico la hizo pasar aún con la sorpresa en su rostro, dándole asiento y proporcionarle un vaso de agua. Maka, por su parte, miraba todo a su alrededor: el lugar era más alto de lo que su fachada de afuera podría hablar por ella, era amplio y muy ordenado, poseía banners de grandes nadadores que tuvo los estados unidos desde las primeras olimpiadas donde fue partícipe, también pudo apreciar desde donde estaba la gran piscina a pesar de que estaba a media luz, puesto que ya se estaba cerrando.

En cuanto volvió junto a ella, Hero comenzó a tomar conversación.

― Así que pude convencerte, ¿eh?

― ¿Eh? –Maka estaba muy inmersa en su alrededor que no comprendió la pregunta.

― El trabajo, vienes por eso, ¿no?

― S-Si… Necesito trabajar… -Dijo un poco inquieta por la azulina mirada del muchacho que no ha de pasar los 25 años.

― ¡Genial! –Esbozó con una gran sonrisa. –Dime… ¿Maka…?

― Albarn. Maka Albarn. –Respondió ella.

― ¡Albarn! Ya, estaba cerca… -Dio unas risitas. –Bien, dime en qué horario estás más libre… ¿Estudias?

― Si, o mejor dicho… Voy a empezar… P-Pero, no quiere decir que no estudie, sino que… A-Ah… -El chico no pudo evitar reír del nerviosismo de Maka, haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño.

― Perdona, es que… Eres muy linda y tierna, te lo dicen mucho, ¿no? –Ella se mostró sorprendida ante el comentario, así que prefirió no tomarle importancia.

― Estoy probando para ingresar al Shibusen, estoy libre por las tardes.

― Oh, pues bien. A la tarde será. –Abrió una carpeta con hojas dentro, sacó una y con un bolígrafo a la mano, empezó a completar un formulario de trabajo, preguntándole cosas básicas como fecha y año de nacimiento, dirección, teléfono, etc., y en especial si tuvo estudios en la materia. –Y dime ¿qué tan libre estás los sábados?

― Por ahora no tengo ninguna actividad los sábados. Si hay algún horario completo, me gustaría tomarlo, ya sabe… Para compensar el resto de horas que no asistiré por la mañana.

Hero completaba con una sonrisa en los labios, levantando la mirada de vez en cuando hacia la chica sentada frente a él; ella se dio cuenta de ello y nuevamente comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

― Bien, Maka… Te explicaré en lo que consistirá tu trabajo y también lo que cobrarás por ello. Como es común, aquí pagamos mensualmente el sueldo, -se puso de pié para inciar su caminata hacia el interior del local donde se encontraba la gran piscina olímpica, Maka lo siguió para atender todo lo que iba diciendo. –por ahora tengo a seis personas trabajando aquí toda la semana, contigo claro. Tres por el día y tres, ahora por la tarde. Como me has dicho que vienes de una escuela de natación, es de saber que puedes estar en el área de enseñanza, ¿no?

― S-Si, creo que si.

― Vamos, más confianza, Maka. –Dijo sonriendo él a lo que ella solo desvió la mirada al suelo. –Bien, mañana empezarás y te supervisaré, te pondré un alumno y tú me demostrarás si tienes o no el trabajo asegurado. ¿De acuerdo?

― ¡S-Si, muchas gracias! –Dijo emocionada mostrando en su rostro un semblante alegre que cautivó al dueño del local.

― Mantente siempre así. –Susurró pero Maka no lo comprendió bien. –Qué vengas lo más temprano que puedas. –Mintió para lo último. –Bien, nos veremos mañana, seguiré cerrando el lugar.

― De acuerdo. –Antes de marcharse por completo, se giró para mirarlo otra vez y con una gran sonrisa dijo. –Conseguiré el trabajo, se lo aseguro.

Salió del local rápidamente, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta y salió por ella, había golpeado a alguien que venía desatento. Maka se alarmó por el incidente y se aproximó a su víctima, mientras que Hero, al ver lo que acabó de suceder, no tardó mucho en ir junto a Maka.

― ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención, seño—

Maka quedó petrificada al ver de quién se trataba.

― ¿Están bien? Maka, ¿conoces a la señorita?

― S-Si, -dijo ella reaccionando tardíamente. –No se preocupe, yo me encargo. –Finalizó ella ayudando a la otra a ponerse de pié.

― Está bien, nos vemos mañana. –Y así Hero volvió a su local para finalizar todo allí.

En lo que respecta a Maka, volvió a mirar a la mujer quien le sostenía una mirada del propio infierno.

― No me sorprende que seas tan torpe. –Espetó con desprecio la mujer soltándose de la menor sin delicadeza alguna.

― ¡Ey, no fui yo la que venía soñando en la luna de Valencia, Blair! –Recriminó la otra, ganándose nuevamente, otra mirada de pocos amigos pro parte de la peliviolácea.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al departamento Soul quiso preparar la cena pero no había nada en el refrigerador, lo que le llevó a una desesperación crónica a su estómago. Blair, quien estaba a minutos de emprender su viaje, ya había preparado todo lo que necesitaba llevar con ella, empaquetado en un maletín que dejó en la sala principal de planta baja, solo necesitaba una excusa convincente que le ayudase a salir de ahí y valiéndose de la falta de comida en su heladera, optó por lo rápido.

― Te daré 50$, ¿de acuerdo? Procura no gastarlos todos, así que te recomiendo no tomar la calle principal porque está infestado de tiendas que de seguro te obligarán a comprar algo, Blair. –Ella asentía divertida por las precauciones que le indicaba su amigo. –Algo rápido, como hamburguesas o pizza estarían bien, pero procura volver pronto, ¿si? Me muero de hambre.

― ¡Nya! Descuida, Soul… Traeré algo rápido. –Sin más salió por la puerta de su habitación pero se quedó un momento allí con la mano sobre la manija, pudiendo guardar en su memoria esos últimos instantes al lado de Soul.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia se dirigió hacia el ascensor para ir por sus cosas. Al llegar a planta baja agradeció de que Marie no estuviese rondando porque si la veía saliendo con esa maleta comenzaría el interrogatorio de nunca acabar y ella lo que menos tenía era tiempo.

Tomó sus cosas y salió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, huyendo de lo que alguna vez llamó "hogar" para ir a donde sabía que lo más allegado a esa palabra sería "cama", "habitación" y "baño"… No había mucho que decir del lugar donde se encontraría en cuestión de horas.

Su respiración se iba alterando conforme a la velocidad tomada y cuando supo que se alejó lo suficiente para evitar cualquier intento de resistencia por parte suya, fue disminuyendo sus pasos hasta reducirlos a nada. Miró el cielo y suspiró cansinamente, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su cartera y vislumbró el pasaje de tren que había sacado esa mañana con dirección a Oregón, donde se encontraría con Giriko.

No se había dado cuenta del momento en que empezó a dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas que corrían sobre su rostro, solo al ver que todo se le había nublado, cayó en cuenta de aquel detalle.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, caminaba mientras sentía el aire fresco que le acariciaba las mejillas, siendo el único consuelo que encontraba a esas alturas. No se había percatado de nada a su alrededor hasta que su despistes la llevó a encontrarse con una puerta, chocando de lleno contra su cara. El impacto la hizo retroceder hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y esparciendo sus cosas, más lo que le importaba en ese momento era sobar su cara dañada.

"D-Demonios… Cómo dolió… M-Mierda, mi cara es un elemento de trabajo, maldición…" Cuando seguía maldiciendo en todos los idiomas tanto fuera como dentro suyo, oyó las mil y un disculpas de su agresor.

― ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención, seño—

Esa voz le parecía odiosamente familiar y al levantar el rostro dio en el blanco, tanto que la pequeña chica de cabello rubio cenizo, ahogó sus palabras al verla. No pudo evitar sonreír con sorna al ver aquel rostro petrificado suyo, mostrándose, a pesar de la situación, autosuficiente.

― ¿Están bien? Maka, ¿conoces a la señorita? – Salió a su encuentro un alto rubio de ojos celestes, muy apuesto. Se podría suponer que se trataba del acompañante de la "mesa de planchar andante", como ella la llamaba cariñosamente.

― S-Si, -dijo ella reaccionando tardíamente. –No se preocupe, yo me encargo. –Finalizó ella ayudando a la otra a ponerse de pié.

― Está bien, nos vemos mañana. –Y así el muchacho volvió a su local para finalizar todo allí.

La mirada que Blair le dedicó a la otra iba a ser muy delicada si se la describía como "mala" pero la realidad era otra, para acercar un poco más la descripción gráfica de su mirada podría comparársela como si se tratase del propio Rey Demonio. Maka sintió aquel desprecio al tratar de ayudarla en ponerse de pié, ¿quién no? Así que haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia, ayudó a Blair.

― No me sorprende que seas tan torpe. –Espetó con desprecio la peli-liliácea soltándose de la menor sin delicadeza alguna.

― ¡Ey, no fui yo la que venía soñando en la luna de Valencia, Blair! –Recriminó la otra, ganándose nuevamente, otra mirada de pocos amigos pro parte de la peliviolácea.

― Sí serás… -Farbulló molesta mientras recogía sus pertenencias. Maka hizo lo mismo, ayudándola. Pero cuando iba a recoger la cartera de Blair divisó un boleto de tren que le llamó la atención. Lo tomó pero al segundo, la mayor se lo arrebató de las manos.

― No pedí tu ayuda. –Dijo ella guardando el boleto nuevamente en su cartera.

― E-Espera… Ese voleto… -Empezó a decir Maka. -¿Piensas viajar? ¿P-Por qué? ¿Soul lo sabe?

― Escúchame bien, pequeña escoria. –Inició Blair acercándose a Maka, intimidante. –No tuvimos mucha conversación y lo poco que hablamos no lo suficiente como para estar preguntándome a cerca de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Así que será mejor que te des media vuelta y regreses por donde viniste. ¿De acuerdo?

Blair se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero la voz de Maka la detuvo.

― Blair, espera… -La mayor se detuvo esperando a que la otra empezase a hablar, pero viendo que no lo hacía, iba a retomar su camino. –Estas llorando… ¿Verdad?… ¿…Por qué? –Blair, se sorprendió al oír aquello. Nadie le había preguntado por qué lloraba, ¿por qué ella lo hacía?

― No es de tu incumbencia. –Finalizó ella.

― Blair, yo… Lamento haberte lastimado con la puerta, en serio. No sabía que venía nadie. –Maka comenzaba a impacientarse debido a que la otra no aflojaba, hasta que fue directo al grano. -¡Oh! Mira, hay una máquina de bebidas… ¿Sabes? Mi papá nunca me dejó tomar de allí… ¿Quieres una?

― ¡No, y déjate de molestar que estoy apura—

Antes de terminar la frase se giró para enfrentarla pero se quedó sorprendida al ver que Maka ya había cruzado la calle para ir a comprar unos refrescos para ambas. Desde la otra acera le grió:

― ¿Quieres entera o de dieta?

― ¡Ni siquiera la voy a tomar! Maldición… -Pero Maka no oyó de objeciones y compró una entera para ambas de sabor limón.

"¿Por qué me quedó aquí? Qué estúpida niña, pero yo más al quedarme esperándola…" Pensaba Blair al darse cuenta de esos detalles, y cuando iba a retomar su camino, Maka volvió a cruzar la calle para estar junto a ella y tendiéndole la bebida, miró con una gran sonrisa a Blair.

― Ten… -Blair lo miró por un momento pero recobrando el sentido, empujó la mano de Maka.

― ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¡¿Por qué te preocupas por mí ahora?! –Maka desvió su mirada al suelo y mantuvo el silencio. Blair seguía esperando a que ella hablase pero no fue así, Maka se dirigió entonces a un banco que había cerca para tomar asiento.

― ¡Ah, qué hermosa noche, ¿no?! –Miró a Blair. –Ven o a tu soda se le irá el gas.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Pensaba Blair y sin saber por qué, se aproximó hasta donde estaba Maka y se sentó junto a ella. Estuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo mientras bebían y miraban a su alrededor.

Blair estaba metida en sus pensamientos, analizando la bebida que tenía en sus manos para así evitar pensar en lo que le deparaba luego. El silencio se rompió pronto con la voz de Maka.

― Eres amiga de Liz y los demás desde hace mucho, ¿no? –La mayor la miró sin comprender pero Maka miraba su bebida mientras sonreía melancólica. –De seguro se veía venir, pero… Te lo contaré de todas formas. A Liz le cancelaron su tarjeta de crédito.

― ¿En serio? –preguntó entre asombrada y divertida por la noticia. –Sí, se veía venir.

― Así es… Bueno, no sé como suelen lidiar con ella y sus arranques de compradora compulsiva, pero… Me devastó verla así, deshecha, débil, confundida… Me sentí muy culpable, ¿sabes? Desde que llegué me estuvo complaciendo con cada cosa… ¡¿Te acuerdas del vestido que llevé a la casa de BlackStar?! Bueno, fue un regalo de Liz… Nunca olvidaré el precio del vestido, estaba por las nubes pero a pesar de eso, ella me lo compró… Quise devolverle al menos en cuotas lo que costaba, pero lo hizo ver como un regalo de "bienvenida". –Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su bebida. –El caso es que quería vender ese vestido… Es precioso y podría ganar buen dinero de él, pero… Sabía que no era lo correcto.

Blair miró en silencio a Maka, sin mostrar emoción alguna, escuchándola y preguntándose qué mosca le picó a la niña como para empezar a hablarle de sus cosas.

― ¿Sabes cómo se pondría Liz si supiese que vendí el vestido que me regaló para ayudarla? –Blair hizo un gesto con el rostro sobre la reacción de Liz. -¡Exacto! ¡Me mataría! –Ambas rieron en unísono, pero al darse cuenta de eso, Blair calló sonrojada y desvió la mirada. –Por eso decidí tomar un trabajo, para poder ayudar a Liz sin que se sienta compadecida. Ahora lo tengo y sé que podré ayudarla.

El silencio se anidó nuevamente pero no duró mucho, aunque la que lo rompió no fue sino Blair.

― Hmp… ¿Qué esperas conseguir al decirme todo esto? –Maka la miró.

― Creo que… Creo que lo mismo pasa contigo, Blair… Ahora. Hay algo, una razón muy fuerte que te está obligando a dejar lo que te gusta y a los que amas, solo por conseguir algo que, quizá haga feliz a otros, pero… Lo conseguirías a costa del cariño de aquellos que te ofrecieron su amistad incondicional… -Hizo una pausa para mirar el cielo. –Puede que parezca haber una sola salida, pero siempre habrán más.

Blair miraba sorprendida a Maka, pero desviando la mirada al suelo, dijo.

― ¿Qué sabes tú?

― Soul… -La mayor volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Maka. -Creo que Soul confía en ti, por eso nunca te objetaría nada porque sabe que no eres una niña… Pero estoy segura que no pasaría por alto el que no hayas confiado en él. –Blair quedó atónita ante lo que dijo Maka, preguntándose si ella estaba al tanto de su situación.

"No es posible, si nadie más que yo lo sé." Pensó sorprendida la peli-liliácea ante las palabras de Maka, quien se puso de pié y se estiró un momento.

― ¡Bien! Nos vemos, mi padre ha de estar preocupándose por mí ahora… -Comenzó a caminar y a alejarse, mientras Blair asimilaba las cosas. Se puso de pié y viendo que se alejaba, dio un alarido que detuvo a la otra.

― ¡¿Y qué pasa si la vida de muchos corre peligro?! –Maka se giró para mirarla sorprendida por el grito, pero no tardó en sonreír ampliamente y responder.

― Todos tenemos en quién recostar la cabeza. –Blair quedó con una gran interrogante pero cuando le iba a preguntar al respecto, Maka ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no poder oír otro de sus gritos.

"¿T-Todos tenemos… en quién recostar la cabeza…? ¿Qué demonios?…"

En eso suena un celular, había olvidado que Giriko le dio uno para comunicarse con él y que la estén llamando teniendo como único contacto al hombre con los dientes de serrucho, no le daba mucha esperanza. Oscureció la mirada y atendió seguidamente.

― Giriko, ya estoy yendo… Hubo un inconveniente pero ya estoy llegando a la estación de tren. –No dio tiempo al otro para reclamarle nada, sin más cortó la llamada y se puso de pié. –Ojalá tengas razón, Maka. –Fue lo último que pronunció antes de alejarse de allí, siendo esa la última vista que le dio a su ciudad y siendo Maka, la última persona que vio.

* * *

Cuando llegó hasta el loving del departamento sintió cierta conmoción, su sorpresa fue grata al ver a Soul hablando con Marie de una manera muy diferente a la actual, ya no portaba ese aire seguro de sí mismo que tanto alardeaba, es más hasta parecía desesperado.

― M-Maka… -Dijo él al verla y se acercó de prisa. –Dime, ¿has visto a Blair?

― Y-Yo… ¿P-Por qué…? ¿Pasó algo? –La desesperación se debía por la mujer, eso incomodó en cierta forma a la rubia cenizo quien desvió la mirada al suelo, pero al sentir las manos de Soul sobre sus hombros, le hizo volver su mirada a él.

― No la encuentro, hace más de una hora que salió y no ha regresado… ¿La has visto? Es urgente.

― Blair dejó una pequeña nota simplemente. –Aportó Marie quien se acercó a ellos, tendiéndole a la menor dicho papelito.

"Perdón"

Fue la palabra que encontró escrita ahí, Maka se sorprendió ante aquello y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de no indagar hacia donde se dirigía la muchacha. Soul la miraba expectante, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella. Maka sonrió para sus adentros, al ver como se comportaba Soul no pudo evitar la envidia hacia Blair.

"¿Q-Qué estoy pensando…? ¿Envidia? ¿De qué?" Pensó molesta por su actitud.

― Maka, ¿la has visto? –Volvió a decir Soul ya más calmado pero con la preocupación aún latente en él.

― S-Si, me la crucé hace un momento. –A pesar de la sorpresa no se mostró alterado ni nada, solo bajó la mirada y su rostro se ensombreció, Maka quería hacerle sentir mejor pero no podía, algo se lo impedía y mientras ella debatía sobre eso, Soul volvió a levantar la vista hasta sus ojos y sin bacilar dijo.

― Maka… Te necesito… -La rubia se sorprendió al oír esas palabras y un pequeño rubor adornó sus mejillas, avergonzándose de sí misma por la falta de fuerza de voluntad. -¿Me ayudarías a buscarla?

¿Cómo decirle no a aquellos ojos? Pensaba Albarn y a pesar de sentirse contrariada con sus emociones, asintió silenciosamente. Aquello iluminó el rostro tanto del Evans como la de la casera, quien dijo unas palabras al muchacho, algo sobre llamar a la policía mientras ellos la buscaban por los alrededores.

Sin darse cuenta, Soul tomó la mano de Maka fuertemente y salieron en dirección al garaje del departamento para buscar la motocicleta del albino. Maka no podía sentirse más incómoda, nuevamente estaba sentada tras Soul mientras era abrazado por ella. Una vez está bien, pero DOS veces en un mismo día ya era el colmo.

**. °O°MOo.:.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Buenas Buenas! :D

¿Cómo anda mi gente? Jaja tenía que decirlo :3

Bien bien, después de dos semanas estamos reunidos aquí para unir sus días con esta historia amateurs… Bien, saltándonos la ceremonia, vayamos por lo importante…! :D

No, no será el papelhigiénico, lo prometo…

Tuve ciertas demandas por parte de los árboles de mi país, así que tengo que atenerme a poner cierto contenido que no agrade a todo el público… ¬¬ Pendejos.

EEEEEEN FIIIIN! (aaaah, me hace acordar de "Hola, soy Germán") xDDD

¡¿Cómo han estado?! ¡¿Qué tal estas semanas que no tuvimos contacto?! Espero que todo bien, si el colegio o la universidad molestan es porque el mundo está siguiendo el rumbo correcto :D

Jajaja Bueh, veamos…

Tengo que hacer una pequeña aclaración para toda mi gente hermosa. Bien, he recibido muchos muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii simo reviews con ciertas preocupaciones, y es el SOMA, ¿por qué otra razón estamos aquí? xD pero quería disculparme con esas personas que al ver una actualización esperan algo pero resulta ser totalmente otra cosa, en verdad lo siento, pasa que imaginé esta historia con varios focos imporantes que se enlazan entre sí, quizá tenga que obviar un poco más eso y poner más SOMA, así que eso es principalmente.

Ah, y con respecto al SOMA KISS, lamento la tardanza pero pronto habrá uno (más explícitamente, en el siguiente capítulo y el siguiente a ese) así que ténganme paciencia ^/^U Prometo poner más SOMA de ahora en más, tanto que tendrán que vomitar arcoíris por todas partes :P

Jajaja eso más que nada

Pero eso si, mantendré el estilo de las historias circulantes alrededor de nuestros protagonistas, que a pesar que ahora no tengan mucho que ver con nuestra pareja favorita, pronto se entrelazaran las ideas y dirá: "Ohhh, así que fue así" y demás yerbas xDDD solo aumentaré las escenas SOMA :D

Dicho lo dicho, me retiro :P

Espero que nos encontremos pronto y podamos compartir nuestro amor en común, SOMA‼! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Rincón de las respuestas :3**

**Corazón de piedra verde:** ¡Bienvenida! :D no, no había recibido un review tuyo, pero me alegra recibirlo ahora :3 Muchas gracias enserio, y gracias por el halago :P Jajaja Con Spirit lo mínimo que se puede esperar es un complejo de Komui Lee y su complejo de hermana mayor xD en el caso de Spirit, complejo de Madre :P jajajaja Gracias enserio por pasarte por aquí, te espero más de seguido, ¿eh? :P

**Kmi Nyan:** ¡Hola, Kmi-tan! :D Gracias por tu comentario que me alegró la tarde :3 jaja Me sonrojo todo cuando leo tu comentario, mujer! x$ jajaja Naaah, pero si hay buenas historias también, pero aprecio enserio tu comentario y tus halagos :3 Me hace feliz que sientas esas ganas de escribir tras leer mi historia, pues es así como yo también me siento muchas veces al leer otras historias o al ver animes que te marcan de por vida (NO. 6 :'C) Tranqui que estamos igual, con las actividades escolares o extraescolares que absorben mi tiempo D: apenas y logro subir a tiempo la historia ¬¬U Jajaja te aseguro que te encantará que trabaje en la natanción, muchas cosas ocurrirán allí muajajajajajaja xDDDD Pues si, amé tu idea lo del puñetazo y créeme que será bien interesante y como dices, dramático. Jajajaja Pues, te busqué como Kmi Nyan y le envié solicitud a esa cuenta, no sé si era la correcta, por lo visto nope :P ¡Gracias por tu comentario que me alegró mucho! Nos leemos.

**Katari Hikari chan:** Tú y tu fiebre con los zombies ¬¬ jajajajaja así se te quiere ^^ Sep, que te diga yo, lleva un tiempo impresionante ponerse al día :P jajajaja Gracias por tu comentario, Nezu-tan! Me hace feliz verte por aquí y tranqui que cuando esté más libre leeré tus historias de No. 6 que me provoca agua en la boca querer leerlas :3 jajaja Con lo de Niñera de Kanda es una cuestión personal no se me da la gana, PUNTO :3 Así es, las tarjetas de crédito son como los espejismos en el desierto, jajajajaja preferible las de débito :P juaz! Eso me enseñó mi mami :3 Nos leeremos pronto y a ver cuando voy de visita por tu casita, niña! :P jajaja oh oh, te acuerdas del Lavi qué vimos en el MACK? Bueh… Lo encontré en el fb, lo que si es que me re enamoré de él xP jajajajajajaja

**Bell Star:** ¡Hola hola holaaa!~ jajajajaja ¿Enserio? Pues Muchas Gracias! :D Me hace feliz saberlo :3 wiiii‼‼ (corre por toda la habitación como desquiciada) Jajajaja tranqui, que las familias son alocadas de por sí así que pega todo lml jajajajaja mi familia esta re loca enserio, pero es lo mejor :fuckyea: (olvido que esto no es fb TT^TT) Jajajaja Claro que si, amo esta historia y más porque me ha hecho conocer gente increíble como ustedes :D así que no habrá razón por la cual dejarla allí en el aire! La verdad que cuesta un poco ponerse en el personaje pero como ya estamos en el capítulo 23, pues… Ya tendría que acostumbrarme :P jajajajaja Nah, suele pasar, no preocupéis :O yo soy peor que creo que estoy en mi teléfono y puedo escribir mil y un veces "jajaja" sin parecer retrasada mental… jajajaja xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡Gracias por tus bezaso! ¡Te envío los míos con una ración de abrazotes! :D wiii… ¡Nos leemos, Gracias nuevamente por tu comentario, Linda! :3

**Kasumi Keiko 11:** ¡Hola mi niña hermosa! Gracias por tu review que sabes que me pone de muy buen humor! :D No te preocupes, lo importante es que has comentado en este y no has privado de tu comentario en este rinconcito de luz (empieza a cantar la rinconcito de luz xD) Siii, lamento que no haya tanto SOMA pero como expliqué más arriba, de ahora en más tiraran arcoíris por todas partes, lo prometo :D Espero que hoy pueda haber respondido una de tus preguntas por lo menos, pero el próximo capítulo será mejor :D wiii Me too, lady! D': jajaja gran cambio o.O pero para bien (así luego xDDD) Enserio espero que podamos hablar más tenidamente wii‼! :3 Nos leemos pronto y ojalá encontremos por el fb! :D

**Wuakayaka:** ¡Bienvenida seas! :3 Jajajajajajajajajajaja no paré de reírme hasta después de quince minutos de haber leído tu comentario, me mató‼! xDDD Gracias por tu comentario, enserio! Me hizo muy feliz y tranquila, que el tiempo es lo que menos se tiene por aquí xDDD seeee… celulares con internet *¬* uso el de mamá pero ya cuenta xDDDD Lectora vampírica, lees por las noches! Neee‼~ xDDD so cool lml Segundo año? Toy en tercero‼ :3 wii, no nos llevamos muchote, nee~ xD La verdad que me siento un poco culpable, me imagino los reproches que habrás recibido por tus llegadas tardías D: jajajaja me suele pasar xP Wiii, abrazo abrazo! (complejo de barnie) xDDDD Me hizo feliz saber qué te gustó tanto el capítulo 6 :3 Somo dos, a mí también me gusta ponerles un pasado oscuro y un futuro luminoso así todo con arcoíris y demás yerbas fumancheras 3 jajajaja me mató lo de la macarena, Dios, niña! Haces que casi me mee todo xDDDDDDDDDDDDD tampoco así, pero me has hecho reír muchísimo‼‼‼! Pues ahora tendrás problemas de estómago porque los arcoírirs vomitivos seguirán muuuucho más‼! :DDDD wiii love love looooove everywhere! ¡¿Tú también has leído malas enseñanzas?! OMG! AMÉ ESE FIC CON TODA MI ALMA Y CORAZÓN‼! Muchas gracias nuevamente por tu comentario, me fasinó y me ha hecho muy feliz leerte!

**Soul Maka Fan:** Hola! Gracias por tu comentario! Descuida, no prometo beso en el próximo capítulo pero habrán escenas SOMA que te harán muy feliz, sígueme leyendo dentro de dos semanas :D

**Maka Eater:** Buenas‼! Como ya le dije a Soul Maka Fan, no prometo el beso SOMA pero habrán escenas que les gustará, les aseguro! :D

**XMakaSoulX:** ¡No desesperes! Habrá mucho SOMA en el próximo capítulo :D Nya~

**Dan Yagami:** Jajaja Hola!~ Gracias por tu comentario! Si, Spirit se las tendrá que aguantar porque le espera aún muuuucho que pasar! xDDD Nos leemos! :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring JeagerJaques._


	22. Chapter 24

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_**Escenas del Futuro: »cursiva«**_

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_**»No pudo comprender lo que dijo, en su mirar se reflejaba. Iba a inquirirle algo para poder comprender mejor, pero sin darle tiempo, rápidamente se dio vuelta sobre sus pies y se acercó a ella. Con ayuda de su gran cuerpo la acorraló contra el árbol que tenía tras suyo. Maka no comprendía nada y comenzaba a alarmarse, levantó el rostro para mirarlo a la cara con un semblante muy sonrojado pero con intenciones claras de reprocharle sus actos sin sentido; él no le dio tiempo para pensar, porque su rostro se aproximó al de ella de una manera ágil y sigilosa. Para Maka Albarn los segundos parecían eternos, sus respiraciones aceleradas se entrelazaron lo suficiente como para sentir el cosquilleo de los mismos y darse cuenta que no era ningún sueño.**_

_**Él la miró a los ojos de una manera intensa y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla tan encogida bajo suyo, totalmente a su merced. Él lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. Pero a pesar de eso, no le importaba.**_

_**Susurró unas palabras que ella, a causa de la conmoción y de los latidos que eran como campanadas dentro suyo, no pudo oírlas bien. De lo único que se percató ella fue de la cercanía que resguardaban sus rostros, provocándole cerrar los ojos a Albarn. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué tomó ese comportamiento?**_

― _**S-So…ul…«**_

* * *

Blair había desaparecido con mucho que explicar y una simple nota que no les servía de referencia de nada. Maka, quien fue la última en tener contacto con ella no suponía aún el nivel de gravedad que implicaba la desaparición de la aludida, fue por ese motivo lo que la hizo sentir tan culpable aunque no era mucho lo qué pudo haber hecho en ese momento, ya que una persona como Blair, no es fácil de convencer si iban con poco tacto y diplomacia. Mucho menos accedería si la persona quien le pidiese desahogar aquello que la traía mal, fuese una tan queridísima como lo era Albarn, exacto, sarcasmo en su más puro sentido.

Al salir del departamento, Maka había relatado a Soul todo lo que había hablado con Blair mientras estuvo con ella, de su extraño comportamiento y del boleto de tren que llevaba consigo, si mal no recordaba pertenecía al horario que iba a partir a las 9 de la noche, así que no tardaron mucho en deliberar que la clave se encontraba en la estación de trenes. Esto había hecho cambiar de actitud a Evans, aunque Maka aún era ignorante de lo que sucedía, Soul ya se hacía una idea de todo lo que pudo haber sucedido y de lo que vendría si no detenían a Blair con tiempo.

― S-Soul… -Llamó ella tras suyo, amarrada a su cintura. La respuesta de Soul fue un ademán para que siguiera hablando. –No es para mejorar la situación, pero… Solo llevaba con ella una maleta mediana, no iban a caber todas sus cosas ahí… -sus palabras las decía con mucho cuidado de no soltar nada indebido que pudiese perturbar aún más al albino, pero el silencio que acarreó el muchacho tras oír a Maka, le hizo releer su diálogo para preguntarse si había logrado evitar lo que no quería hacer.

― A donde ella va, o eso es lo que creo, no necesita tener muchas pertenencias…-Fue lo único que acotó y el trayecto que llevaron siguió así, silencio siendo su única conversación, hasta que llegaran a la estación de trenes, emprendiendo así la búsqueda por la zona.

Eran como las 9 de la noche, una hora y media buscando sin encontrar nada. Tanto Soul como Maka, habían descendido de la motocicleta para emprender una búsqueda a pie, el cual pronto se transformó en una maratón para el Evans, quien arrastraba a Maka tras suyo. Mientras Maka intentaba seguirle el paso a Soul, persistía en sus pensamientos la nota de disculpa de Blair. Para Maka o cualquiera quien haya leído dicho papelito, diría que es una despedida un poco superficial o solo quería acotar el sentimentalismo de las despedidas desde su raíz. La rubia levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la ancha espalda de su compañero, se veía más preocupado de lo que ella estaba, y más con lo que había dicho mientras seguían en la motocicleta…

Le hacía preguntarse ¿a dónde fue realmente? Y ya comenzaba a temer por el peor de los casos. Soul no daba tregua en la velocidad de sus pasos, que más bien se trataba de una carrera en la cual Maka no podía seguirle el ritmo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Maka tuvo que hacerle saber su cansancio.

― E-Ey… ¿P-Podrías bajar un cambio…? –Maka tomó asiento sobre una banca que había cerca y exhaló un suspiro hondo, tratando de normalizar su respiración y sus latidos agitados.

―… -Soul se giró para verla y encontrar a una Maka muy cansada, recordando que ese día la chica había empezado sus exámenes de admisión, debió tener sus propias actividades a lo largo del día también, quizá por eso llegaba recién a la hora en qué él se encontraba con Marie en planta baja, indagando a cerca de la salida de Blair. Suspiró cansinamente tratando de llevar consigo un semblante despreocupado. –Vaya… De haber sabido que ibas a cansarte tan rápido, le hubiese contactado a BlackStar…

― ¡¿Q-Q…?! –Maka se enfureció por lo que dijo Soul y no pensó dos veces para ponerse de pié de inmediato. – ¡Por si no lo has notado, me estuviste arrastrando por toda la ciudad a pie, o mejor dicho en una carrera sin fin y sin competidores…! ¡¿Qué pasa con—

Soul echó a reír divertido sentándose en la banca donde hace un momento lo hacía Maka, ella parpadeó un par de veces por aquel cambio de actitud en el joven y su ceño se frunció enseguida, iba a recriminarle pero él se le adelantó.

― Sí que tienes una fuente de energía alternativa a la hora de putear a la gente, ¿eh? –Maka se sonrojó y sentándose nuevamente, se cruzó de brazos, mirando para otro lado ignorando la presencia de Soul. Él se recostó por el respaldo del banco y suspiró cansinamente. –Perdona esta actitud para nada cool… -Maka lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, fijándose que él mantenía la vista al frente, como perdida pero se notaba que hablaba con sinceridad. –Siempre tiendo a volverme sobreprotector, sin darme cuenta… Es que se trata de Blair, ella…

― Si, ya lo sé. –Cortó ella molesta, no quería oír ninguna declaración de amor, le resultaba fastidioso y no tenían tiempo para eso. Se puso de pié y mirando a su alrededor, fingiendo buscar algo se alejó de él. –"Hmp… Se le nota que está loco por ella… ¡JA! ¿Cómo si me importase oír a un idiota enamorado como él?" Se alejó lo suficiente como para no verlo más, pero aún seguía en la dirección que reconocía así que perderse no era una opción y menos en la noche.

El viento soplaba sin dar tregua revolviendo sus dos coletas de una forma un tanto violenta. Escuchaba alguno que otro auto pasando por la carretera paralela a ella, no estaba sola, pero a pesar de todo se sentía así. Sentía la soledad carcomiendo sus espaldas y temía mirar atrás, era sentir algo parecido a los miedos de una niña hacia el monstruo de su clóset. Temía al fantasma que le arruinó la vida y que en esos momentos volvía a la vida para atormentarla.

― Ey. –Pegó un respingo exagerado y un chillido salió de ella al oír la voz de Soul tras suyo, se giró y contempló su sonrisa divertida que la avergonzó por completo. –Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma… -Bromeó él a lo que ella solo desvió la mirada. –No te separes de mí, es de noche y no sabes con quien te puedes topar a estas horas… -dijo más serio, a lo que Maka contestó con una mueca de sarcasmo.

― Hmp… Yo ya me topé con un idiota que se cree "cool", no sé que más pueda pasar. –el comentario le sacó una venita latente en la sien del aludido, mientras Maka disfrutaba la vista.

― Ja-ja… Perdona que no me ría tanto, no quiero levantar a los vecinos… -Ambos se miraron retadoramente, presenciando el rayito de rivalidad imaginario entre ambos, por último un desvío de miradas unánimes.

Un momento de silencio los siguió y Soul aflojó el semblante tras un suspiro que le llevó el ánimo. Se enderezó y, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, comenzó a caminar. Maka lo miró por un momento hasta que lo siguió con la incertidumbre, entonces él se da media vuelta para mirarla a los ojos y decir finalmente:

― Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí… Volvamos. –Maka se lo quedó viendo con la intriga en sus palabras, miró a su alrededor y tenía razón, no había nadie.

Para sorpresa de Maka, había un vigilante que se paseaba por ahí. Ella no tardó mucho en correr en su dirección, escuchando la voz de Soul llamándola, pero sin oír de protestas, fue a indagar aún más con el oficial.

― Disculpe, señor… -Comenzó Maka. -¿Podría decirme si el viaje para este horario ya partió?

― Así es, señorita. Hace más de veinte minutos que partió. –Soul se acercó hasta ellos, entonces el oficial, viendo que tanto el albino como la rubia venían juntos, los miraba al rostro mientras les informaba. -¿Buscaban a alguien?

― En verdad sí, pero… -Dijo Maka, aunque fue interrumpida por Soul, quien volvía a ponerse nervioso.

― ¡¿No tiene los registros de las personas que viajaron en este último tren?! –Preguntó elevando un poco la voz, sorprendiendo tanto al sereno como a Albarn.

― S-Si, pero…

― ¿Podríamos verlo? –increpó con ansiedad el albino.

― No se puede mostrar a civiles, señor. –Terminó el oficial, Soul iba a protestar con los mil y un idiomas que no sabía, pero Maka trató de contenerlo, hasta que tuvieron que retirarse o algo peor podría ocurrir.

― Maldición… -Murmuraba Soul bajo su casco con rabia mientras regresaban a su departamento, Maka podía oírlo a pesar de todo y la sensación no mejoró en cuanto llegaron al ponía en el lugar de Soul y adicionando la suposición del sentimiento que latía por la mujer desaparecida, el no hallar nada, la hacía sentirse mucho peor. Maldecía en su interior el momento en que no detuvo a la chica.

Tras guardar el móvil en el garaje, ambos subieron hasta la planta baja del departamento, siendo recibidos por Marie deseosa de oír que ya tenían alguna noticia sobre Blair; bien era sabido que ambas se llevaban muy bien y es posible que se pareciesen un poco, así que cuando Soul la vio solo pudo desviar la mirada al suelo mientras hacía una negativa con la cabeza. El rostro de Marie se entristeció pero suponiendo cómo se ha de sentir Soul, trató de amenizar la situación.

― A-Ah, bueno… ¡Dieron lo mejor de ustedes! –Soltó con una gran sonrisa la rubia. –Después de todo, es mejor continuar la búsqueda cuando el sol está de nuestro lado, ¿no?

― Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿has podido contactar con la policía, Marie? –Preguntó Soul acercándose hasta su mesada, donde ella se encontraba.

― A-Ah, eso… -Marie se encogió de brazos, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes. –Dijeron que solo iniciarían la búsqueda pasado 48hs sin tener rastro alguno del desaparecido… Solo así se puede optar por una ayuda más especializada, ya que… temen que sea una simple salida sin avisar…

Maka giró a ver a Soul quien apretó los puños con rabia y morderse el labio inferior para no reaccionar mal, ya que Marie no era la culpable, sino los policías vagos. En un acto de reflejo, Maka dirigió sus manos al puño de Soul, llamando la atención de éste; sin darse cuenta, lo que pasaba por su mente salió disparada por sus labios.

― Mañana… ¡Mañana continuaremos buscando, Soul! –Hizo una pausa. –Y… Encontraremos a Blair. ¡Lo prometo! –Cuando se dio cuenta ya había dicho todo y una terrible vergüenza la embargó, haciéndola sonrojar hasta la médula.

Soul la miraba atónito y antes que pudiese decir algo, Maka se despidió en voz baja y salió huyendo de allí en dirección al elevador, donde se refugió de la mirada rojiza de Soul tras las puertas de la cabina. Marie sonrió tiernamente porque comprendía perfectamente la actitud de Maka aunque ni ella misma o el Evans pudieran ratificar nada.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, ella salió de la cabina a paso de alma que se lleva el diablo, con una cara agonizante y el sonrojo aún latente en ella. Tocó la puerta y ni bien se abrió, su padre se lanzó a abrazarle hasta quitarle todo el aire que pudo llegar a resguardar en sus pulmones.

― ¡Oh, mi Maka! ¡Mi pequeña Maka! ¡Creí que te había pasado algo! –Decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija con sobreprotección.

― P-Pa… ¡Papá! ¡Suéltame! –Se intentaba librar la muchacha y cuando lo hizo, cerró la puerta y le reprochó. –A parte, te envié un mensaje de voz y un texto para avisarte que tardaría un poco más…

Spirit parpadeó un par de veces y buscando su celular, dio en lo que le había dicho su hija, sonriendo como niño inocente a lo que Maka no pudo más que desviar los ojos y hacer como que nada pasó.

* * *

Arachne había citado a Medusa aquella tarde para hablar de cierto temas que quedaron en discusión, sobre todo lo relacionado con Shinigami. Cuando Mosquito fue a buscarla en la limosina de Arachne, Medusa ya sospechaba algo raro, ya que la mayor de las hermanas era muy celosa con sus pertenecías y siempre hubo una enemistad entre ambas, como para que a esas alturas de edades, quiera mostrarse amable con la rubia.

Bajó del lujoso móvil y se dirigió hacia la mansión de Arachne, pudiendo encontrarla en su despacho mientras tomaba un poco de vino, servida por su ama de llaves. Medusa tomó asiento y las miradas de ambas se encontraron, pero no dijeron nada hasta que todo el personal fuese evacuado de aquella habitación. Una vez así se dispuso, Arachne comenzó a hablar.

― En verdad debo de agradecerte, hermana… -Mal comienzo a opinión de Medusa, quien al oír aquello frunció el entreceño. –Aquel veneno que has preparado ha cumplido la función que prometiste, me complace ver qué haces bien tu trabajo cuando quieres… -Medusa esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, esperando a que la otra terminase de hablar. –Veo que lo que deseas va más allá de lo que me has dicho, ¿No, Medusa? –La rubia frunció más el ceño al oír aquello. –Siempre con tus artimañas… ¡Se sincera conmigo y ahora! ¡¿Qué es lo que deseas?! Al principio no has abierto la boca por completo y no creo que quieras hacer esto porque sí nada más. Di lo que tengas que decir, hermana.

Un momento de silencio entre ambas se instauró, pero fue roto por las carcajadas de Medusa.

― Tú mejor que nadie que la persona quién quiere ver muerto a Shinigami soy yo. Tú solo quieres quitarlo del camino para abrirte paso a tú nombramiento oficial de sus pertenecías como Viuda legítima del viejete ese… -Arachne frunció el ceño ante aquello y Medusa continuó con su sonrisa bien ancha. –O quizá, lo que realmente quieres es poder revolcarte con ese despreciable Kishin sin preocupaciones extras, ¿no? Tengo entendido que una de las cláusulas que te arrebatan todo poder adquisitivo es serle infiel a Shinigami estando él con vida… No te culpo, usas buenas cartas para lograr tu cometido, Arac—

Una bofetada le impidió continuar con su comentario, proporcionado por la mayor de las Gorgon. Arachne, a pesar de ser una lápida con respecto a sus emociones, no podía dejar que su hermana menor la tomase como una cualquiera así que usando la fuerza de su rabia, le implantó una bofetada que le dejó el rostro ladeado a la otra. Medusa tenía los ojos abiertos, asombrada de aquel cambio de actitud en su hermana y pronto sus hombros comenzaron a temblar queriendo resguardar las risas en ella. Risas de burla hacia su hermana mayor.

― No te permitiré que me faltes el respeto estando en mi casa, Medusa. –Soltó molesta Arachne poniéndose de pié. La otra paró de reír para luego mirarla retadoramente, aún sentada en el sofá de la dueña de casa.

― Veo que los efectos secundarios de tus amoríos llegaron rápido… -Comentó en voz baja pero aún mirando retadoramente a Arachne.

― ¿Qué me dices de ti, eh? –Medussa frunció el entreceño, sabía a donde iba sus acusaciones. –Ese médico que atiende a mi futuro difunto marido… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah… Stein, ¿no? Frank Stein… Parece que a diferencia mía, él ya se cansó de "revolcarse" contigo, Medussa… -Cizañó la mayor.

― Solo una pregunta tengo para hacerte y luego me marcharé… -La mayor la miraba en silencio, nuevamente teniendo a la frialdad tatuada en su rostro. -¿Qué harás cuando Shinigami muera y todas sus pertenencias pasen a tu poder y casualmente liberen a Kishin…? ¿Crees que ese hijo bastardo tuyo no hará nada? ¿O que te dejarán "rehacer" tu vida como cual heroína? Dime… ¿Qué piensas hacer, Arachne?

La mayor no se detuvo a responderle, simplemente comenzó a caminar hasta una gran estantería, donde abrió unas pequeñas puertas y sacó una bolsa con billetes de muchísimos dólares en él y se lo arrojó al regazo de su hermana.

― Lo que haga o deje de hacer debe traerte sin mucho cuidado, yo me encargo de lo que me importa… Ya cumpliste tu tarea de ayudarme, ahora solo pago para que cierres la maldita boca de serpiente que tienes, Medusa… -Decía sin cargo de emoción en su voz, aunque las ganas de dar otra bofetada en su hermana menor le hacían agua en la boca. –Shinigami pagará todo lo que se merece y no necesito tu consentimiento para hacerlo… Tampoco me importa mucho sacar a Kishin de la cárcel, y no me importa lo que Death piense de su madre, ya hice mucho con cargarlo nueve meses y traerlo al mundo, ¿no te parece? –Sonrió siniestramente.- Tú misma dices lo mismo de ese engendro que tienes como hijo, Chrona, ¿no? –Medusa se puso de pié y arrojó la bolsa de dinero en el suelo sin cuidado alguno, para así dirigirse a la salida con una mirada altiva. -¡Medusa, tú…!

― Descuida, hermana… -Se giró para verla antes de salir. –Si se llegan a enterar de este plan tuyo, no será por boca mía. Que quede claro. –Sin más, se retiró.

Era algo propio de las Gorgon desconfiar la una de la otra, pero ahora, lo hacían más que nunca. Medusa salió del recinto millonario de su hermana mayor para encaminarse hacia su casa. Sonrió con ironía al salir y no recibir ninguna atención caballerosa de los súbditos de su hermana, que en un principio le habían proporcionado de los lujos materiales con que contaba la mayor de las Gorgon.

Su trayecto le hizo pasar por enfrente del hospital de Death City y no pudo evitar borrar la sonrisa que traía en el rostro con solo recordar quién yacía allí. Se preguntaba muchas veces qué había sido de su ex esposo tras su separación... Hacía más de quince años que no se veían, a penas y sabía que seguía con vida, para su tormento. Pasó por su mente el recuerdo de la "zorra" de turno con que contaba Stein. Apretó los dientes con rabia de recordarla, simplemente estúpida era la forma para calificar a la oceánica esa.

Al menos había conseguido lavarle el cerebro a su hijo con respecto a su progenitor para evitar que él vuelva a tener contacto alguno con su padre, o eso era lo que pertendía. Pero no pensaba que volverían a encontrarse, y más aún, que Stein quiera meterse en la vida de Chrona así nada más, le hervía la sangre, sin mencionar que la hija de Kami andaba merodeando por el entorno de Chrona, podría perjudicar los planes que tenía en mente. Ya tendría tiempo de encargase de ese maldito Stein y averiguar más a cerca de Maka Albarn, porque en primer lugar se encontraba su hermana mayor.

Ya bastante tiempo le había quitado en preparar aquel veneno que solo ella conocía y por ende, tenía la única cura contra tal elixir que le podría costar la vida a Shinigami. Estaba satisfecha con su labor, pero mientras las cosas continuasen como lo estaban en esos momentos, ella podría continuar al lado de Arachne, para seguir indagando en lo que realmente le interesaba: destruirla.

Continuó su trayecto hasta llegar a su casa. Por lo visto, Chrona aún no llegaba de su trabajo así que no esperó nada más para darse una ducha y encerrarse en su cuarto para descarnsar un momento.

La obscuridad reinaba el sitio donde se encontraba, tan solo la luz de la luna penetraba las transparentes figuras de los vidrios de su ventana, haciendo aún más espeluznante su sitio. Era sabido que la humedad y la oscuridad es lo que hacía a una serpiente vivir feliz, pues no encontraba otro sitio más húmedo y fresco que su habitación, un cuarto muy modesto con pocas cosas que evitaban opacaran las esquinas frías y una cama con sábanas de seda frescas, donde ahora yacía recostada con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa pequeña en los labios se formaba conforme las nubes iban tapando momentáneamente el brillo de la luna, y la oscuridad, por ende crecía en la habitación.

Unas risitas se oyeron momentos después. Se enderezó, dejando que sus largas hebras rubias cayeran sobre su cuerpo, mientras miraba como las nubes hacían su recorrido acaparando a la luna.

― Hermana… No puedo evitar emocionarme… Cada vez que recuerdo que tu fin está cerca… -Decía con voz leve pero con una tremenda malicia en su tono al susurrar peligrosamente sus palabras, mientras recordaba la sonrisa victoriosa que posea Arachne aquella tarde, cuando las Gorgon se reunieron nuevamente.

Volvió a recostarse para así mirar el techo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Así es, Arachne… Si llegan a enterarse de todo esto, no será por boca mía… Pero solo me comprometo a eso." Seguidamente, cerró los ojos y Morfeo pronto llegó hasta ella, llevando en lo profundo de su sub-consciente las ganas que tenía de ver a su hermana en el borde la humillación y tortura que le acarrearía un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

"Así es, Arachne… Si llegan a enterarse de todo esto, no será por boca mía… Pero solo me comprometo a eso." Seguidamente, cerró los ojos y Morfeo pronto llegó hasta ella, llevando en lo profundo de su sub-consciente las ganas que tenía de ver a su hermana en el borde la humillación y tortura que le acarrearía un futuro no muy lejano.

Las horas transcurrían pero para ellos no habían pasado ni cinco minutos que dejaron la mansión Nakatsuka. Su última parada fue un viejo kiosco que solían ir hace tres años, se compraron un par de cervezas a pedido del peliceleste, quien invitaba y así continuaron su trayecto. Ambos se empeñaban en rememorar todo lo que habían vivido hace tres años atrás, como si no hubiesen pasado ni un día lejos el uno del otro. Tsubaki, quien se le podía catalogar como una chica muy precavida, sensata y tímida, parecería totalmente otra persona si la estuviesen viendo en esos momentos, con aquella gran sonrisa en los labios, ese ímpetu y sus carcajadas que inundaban a su alrededor. Quizá sea obra de la cerveza, pero… Pero todo era posible porque estaba al lado de él.

Fueron a distintos sitios que antes de que BlackStar se haya marchado de Death City, solían concurrir juntos.

― Entonces… El puesto de revistas y comics cerró, ¿no?

― Si.

― ¿Y también el puesto de tacos frente al supermercado?

― Ajá.

― ¿La cancha de básquet donde jugábamos?

― Clausurado.

― ¡¿Y el parque con la rampla para patinetas?!

― Renovada y convertida en una guardería.

― No me jodas… -Dijo desilusionado dando un sorbo largo a su botella. –Vaya… Sí que cambiaron mucho las cosas hace tres años. No creí que iban a ser tantos. Demonios…

Tsubaki tomó un poco de su cerveza y en eso, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo quien hacía un puchero molesto, mientras llevaba sus brazos tras la nuca. Aunque él dijese que muchas cosas habían cambiado, ella no lo sentía tanto así, él seguía poniendo esa cara cuando algo no le gustaba pero no tenía más remedio que ceder. Rió por lo bajo llamando la atención del otro.

― Ey, ¿de qué te ríes?

― De nada, nada. –Decía ella volteando a mirar otra parte, dando otro sorbo de su cerveza.

― Dímelo, Tsubaki. –Indagó el otro quien le empujó levemente con el hombro, haciendo que ella empezase a reír aún más.

Cuando se dio cuenta, BlackStar la estaba persiguiendo por todo el parque, como si de niños se trataran; estuvieron así un buen tiempo, jugando a ser niños nuevamente, a que el tiempo no pasó para ellos y a que nada malo parecía ocurrir a su alrededor. Cuando el cansancio caló en ellos, tomaron asiento en la fuente en el centro mismo del parque, cuya agua no daba indicios de salir así que, con seguridad, descansaron en su orilla.

Con la respiración agitada ambos se miraron y no pudieron aguantar las ganas de estallar en carcajadas, alarmando a las pocas personas que transcurrían el parque, ya que era un poco tarde y los que quedaban, comenzaban a irse.

― Lo extrañaba… -Dijo Tsubaki, pensando en voz alta.

― ¿Extrañabas? –Volvió a dar un sorbo a su bebida mientras miraba detenidamente a su amiga.

― E-Eh… -Se tocó con vergüenza la mejilla al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos salieron de su boca. –Extrañaba reír de esta manera… Jaja la verdad es que… -Desvió su mirada al suelo. –Ya extrañaba que estuvieras aquí.

―… -Un momento de silencio fue lo que continuó, pero BlackStar era el amo de hablar en momentos de silencios aunque no fuese para nada productivo lo que dijera. -¡Hmp! ¡Ya lo sabía, Tsubaki! ¡Mi gran y "aferrantosa" presencia te malacostumbró y como me ausenté estos tres años, te veías perdida sin mí! ¡No te culpo, es lo que provoca este BIG-man!

― Pues, no te mentiré… -Empezó a decir Tsubaki. –Ya hacía falta un poco de tu energía por aquí. Con Kid, Soul, Liz y Patti, nos costó acostumbrarnos a no tenerte entre nosotros… Fue algo un poco duro, quizá por eso muchos cambiaron.

"Ella… ¿Está hablando enserio?" Pensó el chico quedando en silencio un momento. No sabía por qué, pero quizá sea por obra de la cebada que ambos podían hablar más libre y tendidamente, sin vergüenza y sin pudor alguno o quizá porque estaban solo ellos dos. El chico apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y con la mirada hacia el frente, comenzó a hablar.

― Tsubaki… -La chica lo miró en silencio. –Vaya… A veces hasta a un BIGMAN como yo le cuesta expresar muchas cosas cuando no se trata de uno mismo… -Hizo una pausa. –Sinceramente, no sé que habría sido de mí si no te hubiese conocido, Tsubaki.

La chica abrió grandemente los ojos, sorprendida de oír tal declaración. ¿A qué venía todo eso?

― Después de la muerte de mi viejo, todo parecía sin sentido… Tú me recuerdas en esa época, no era para nada GRANDE como lo soy ahora… Tenía miedo y era un cobarde sin confianza en sí mismo. –Apretó los puños con rabia empezando a agrietar la botella en su mano. –Luego ese infeliz de Free y su condenado vicio que me estancó por completo, yo…

La mano de Tsubaki se posó sobre uno de los puños del chico, llamando su atención.

― Lo pasado es pasado… Lo importante es el presente. –Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

BlackStar se quedó atónito, mirando a Tsubaki en silencio. Era eso lo que conseguía al estar con ella, por una única vez se sentía seguro y relajado, no tenía que andar vociferando al lado suyo porque ella sabía cuan imponente era su carácter, ella conocía sobre él y viceversa, hasta se podría decir que tanto él como ella, se mostraban fielmente desnudos frente al otro, no necesitaba recordar cuán grande era él, porque ella se lo demostraba. Entonces, aflojando su puño, tomó la mano de Tsubaki quien lo miraba con cariño, aquel cariño que él siempre apreció en ella pero no le dio la deberida importancia.

Y fue así como ocurrió, sin pensar en nada, como siempre lo hacía él, con el arte de la improvisación, fue acercando su rostro al de la japonesa, acortando los espacios entre ambos y haciendo que sus respiraciones chocasen acompasadamente. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar, simplemente podían sentir ese momento que, ante sus ojos, circulaba en cuestión de horas interminables cuando en realidad fue solo un segundo. Cerraron sus ojos y se hundieron en el momento que le regalaba el sabor al otro. Tsubaki sentía aquel aroma a cerveza mezclados con el penetrante aroma masculino que caracterizaba a BlackStar, inundando sus sentidos. Él solo pensaba en una cosa y era el plantar en aquellos finos labios, los suyos propios pero cuando estaba pasando en la realidad, le costaba asimilar lo ocurría.

Quizá fue obra del alcohol ahora en sus venas, pero… No tenían palabras para agradecer lo que ocurría.

En el momento más oportuno de todos, las aguas de la fuente salen disparadas hacia el cielo, asustándolos y haciendo que se separen y se pongan de pie inmediatamente, terminando empapados pero al mirarse el uno al otro, no tardaron en echar carcajadas ante todo lo que ocurría.

Cuando BlackStar se dio cuenta que el agua había humedecido la poca tela que tenía Tsubaki, empezándose a notar su sostén, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada a otra parte. No es que sea un niño tímido con este tema, él no lo era para nada y tenía muchas testigos que podían testificar aquello, pero se trataba de Tsubaki, lo que menos quería era tener ideas extrañas con ella, así que sacándose su chaleco, se lo puso.

Tsubaki se dio cuenta cual fue la intención inicial de BlackStar y su sonrojo terminó hasta su último cabello, queriéndose esconder bajo cualquier piedra que encontrase por el camino, y notando esto, BlackStar trató de hacerla sentir mejor.

― N-No vi nada, enserio. –Ella empezó a reír, molestándolo aún más, continuando así su paseo nocturno.

* * *

El despertador sonó puntualmente a las siete y media de la mañana, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos de inmediato y se ponga en campaña para empezar de una vez por todas ese día. Ya iba a cercándose el final de sus exámenes y pronto sabría si todos esos días de estudio sirvieron de algo. Entró al baño y comenzó a asearse, lavando su rubio cabello mientras despertaba su cuerpo entero con la ducha bien tibia. En cuanto salió de la ducha comenzó a vestirse y a secarse el cabello, fue a su cuarto para peinarse y arreglar su cabello en dos coletas que la caracterizaban tanto.

Mirándose al espejo encontró la fotografía que su madre le había enviado hace un año y medio, escrito sobre esta la palabra "valentía". Siempre que se miraba al espejo la recordaba y con aquella palabra empezaba el día, tratando de hacer cumplir lo que su madre le inculcó siempre. Sonrió tiernamente, pasando ahora su atención a sus pantalones. Llevaba unos pantalones de algodón muy cómodos de color negro, una camisa de la misma tela color blanco de mangas tres cuarto y una chaqueta negra.

El olor de las tostadas y el café matutino, con los huevos estrellados "a la Spirit" que su padre acostumbraba en preparar en las mañanas, se juntaron con el sonido de la licuadora preparando, de seguro jugo de naranja, el favorito de ambos. Bajó a prisa hasta la cocina para ser recibida con el desayuno puesto sobre la mesa, no esperó una invitación para sentarse y comenzar a comer con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

― Buenos días, amor. –Saludó Spirit oyendo las pisadas de su hija.

― Buenos días. –Respondió ella empezando a cortar los huevos y a untar la mantequilla sobre las tostadas.

Spirit, con su tan preciado delantal "Kiss the Cook", se acercó a la mesa con la jarra de jugo de naranja para así servirle a ambos. Dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija para así tomar asiento. Lo que caracterizaba a los Albarn era el guardar silencio cuando desayunaban, o eso era lo que su madre le había inculcado siempre. Pero con respecto a su padre, esa regla no iba muy sintonizada.

― ¿Cue dendías ho, cadino? –Decía con tostadas en la boca, ella le reprochó por tener la boca llena al hablar así que cuando terminó de tragar sus alimentos, volvió a preguntarle. -¿Qué rendías hoy?

― Ha… Historia. –Respondió ella mejorando su humor. Dio un sorbo a su jugo, retomando la mascada de sus tostadas.

― ¡Oh! Es tu fuerte después de todo, ¿no? –Ella asintió con una sonrisa disimulada. –Pues solo te diré algo… Ten piedad con el examen. –Levantó su dedo pulgar como un halago para la chica, pero ésta solo lo miró seriamente empezando a desesperar a su padre. -¡Vamos, Maka! ¡Correspóndeme!

― Como quieras… -Dijo ella levantando el pulgar también, haciendo feliz a su inmaduro padre. -¿Hoy irás al hospital, no?

― Así es. ¿Necesitas algo?

― No, solo quería saber… Como sabes, hoy empiezo a trabajar. –Spirit cambió su semblante a uno serio que causó cierta incomodidad en su hija.

Su padre se levantó y tomó las manos de su hija para así mirarla con esos ojos humedecidos con lágrimas de cocodrilo. Maka solo frunció el ceño harta de las escenas que su padre hacía.

― Dile a papi si alguien quiere molestarte, princesa… ¡No dudaré en ir y rescatarte porque soy SUPER PAPI! –Gritó eufórico como si hubiese tras suyo un montaje preparado para escenas cursis como las que solía hacer su padre con complejo a madre.

― Si, si… Como digas. –Se puso de pié. –Bien, iré a terminar de prepararme.

Así se dispuso ella a culminar con lo que faltaba y una vez lista, se encaminó hacia la salida. Su padre la llamó antes de irse y dedicándole una gran sonrisa, se marchó.

"Ésta vez no tendré tanta suerte como ayer, así que no debo perder más el autobús." Se decía a sí misma caminando por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor.

Cuando pasó frente a la puerta de Soul se quedó parada enfrente, mirando detenidamente la puerta, preguntándose cómo estaría el dueño de casa. Un sentimiento de dolor la embargó, apretando su camisa con fuerza. Ayer no pudieron dar con Blair y eso no ayudó para nada en el ánimo de Soul.

"Será que… ¿amaneció mejor hoy?" Pensó la chica.

De pronto la puerta se abre y se deja ver a un Soul dispuesto a marcharse en dirección a la universidad, vestido con una campera roja, unos jeans holgados, tenis blancos y un gorro granate medio caído. Ambos se miraron con sorpresa de encontrarse a esa hora de la mañana. Entonces Soul sonrió divertido para decir.

― Tomé enserio tus palabras, Maka… Así que espero que hagamos nuestro recorrido juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Maka parpadeó un par de veces al estudiar las palabras que profesó el albino, para así recordar lo que ocurrió y todo lo que dijo sin pensar.

_«― Mañana… ¡Mañana continuaremos buscando, Soul! –Hizo una pausa. –Y… Encontraremos a Blair. ¡Lo prometo! –Cuando se dio cuenta ya había dicho todo y una terrible vergüenza la embargó, haciéndola sonrojar hasta la médula.»_

La rubia cenizo se volvió a sonrojar y desvió la mirada desesperadamente hacia otro lado, pensando en lo que iba a contestarle. Entonces sintió la gran mano del Evans sobre su cabeza, ella detuvo todo movimiento y levantó la mirada hacia él, encontrándose con una mirada entristecida pero una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

― Ey… Gracias por lo de ayer… -Dijo suavemente mientras revolvía sus rubios cabellos con ternura. –No cualquiera deja horas de sueño para ayudar a otros. Gracias.

―… "¡Di algo, idiota! ¡No te quedes ahí sonrojándote nada más! ¡Maldición!" –La chica reaccionó y se apartó de él, caminando hacia el elevador. –¡N-No tienes que agradecérmelo! ¡Mejor hazlo cuando hayamos encontrado a Blair! –Dijo fingiendo molestia.

Soul la miró extrañado por su reacción pero no tardó en sonreír por lo bajo, y dirigirse hacia donde iba ella para tomar el ascensor; ambos entraron en la cabina y el silencio se prolongó entre ellos. Solo eran dos pisos, el recorrido no era mucho, pero para Maka parecía no terminar nunca, el aire le faltaba y no sabía cómo demonios se respiraba. Estaba más que nerviosa.

Cuando por fin llegó a la planta baja, Maka aceleró el paso hacia la salida pero la voz de Soul la detuvo.

― ¡Ey, ¿a dónde vas?! –Ella se detuvo y apretando sus puños, respondió nerviosa pero alteradamente.

― ¿A-A dónde más…? Obvio que a la parada de ómnibus.

Soul pasó al lado de ella y le tomó del brazo para sacarla a rastras de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia el garaje y a pesar de las protestas de la menor, él terminó convirtiéndose en su chofer de todas las mañanas.

El día continuó sin problema alguno, cada uno en sus rutinas diarias como si nada. Maka y BlackStar dieron sus exámenes correspondientes al día, mientras que los otros alumnos continuaban sus clases como un día común y corriente. Así que cuando las clases acabaron, Liz fue a retirar a Patti de su colegio acompañada de Tsubaki. BlackStar y Soul se encaminaron hacia el trabajo del último y en lo que respectaba a Maka, se dirigió a almorzar para luego ir a su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

― ¡Maka! –Llamó Soul antes de retirarse. –Avísame cuando termines tus actividades para continuar buscando, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¿Eh? Pero no tengo tu número. –dijo ella, cayendo en cuenta del hecho. Soul se rascó la cabeza dándose cuenta de aquello entonces se acercó a la chica.

― Es cierto… Préstame tu móvil. –La chica se lo entregó y él empezó a discar su número en él para así registrarlo en la agenda de la rubia, para así llamar al teléfono del albino y registrar el número de la menor. –Bien, aquí tienes. Hablamos.

Sin más, se alejó en compañía del "Mono azul" a hacer sus cosas. Maka miró por donde se fue el albino y luego desvió la mirada a su teléfono, viendo en la pantalla el nombre y número del de ojos rubíes. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, retirándose de una vez por todas hacia el local de Hero y tomar el trabajo.

Había estudiado desde muy pequeña natación así que sabía lo básico, sabía también enseñar a otros lo que sabía así que confiaba en que obtendría el trabajo. También sabía las técnicas de primeros auxilios, por lo que no era una principiante, sabía del tema. Terminando de almorzar se encaminó hacia su trabajo, tocó la puerta y no tardo en ser atendida. Hero sonrió al verla y la hizo pasar.

― Es bueno verte por aquí, Maka. Ya me preguntaba si tomarías el trabajo, ya que ayer me dejaste en claro que conseguirías el puesto.

― Así es. –Respondió ella confiada.

― Me gusta tu actitud. Bien, puedes pasar hacia estos lados para el vestidor, te entregaré tu traje de baño… Ah, ¿qué medida eres? Pequeño supongo.

― Si, está bien esa medida. –Dijo ella mirando todo a su alrededor.

El chico se retiró hacia el depósito donde traería el traje para la chica, mientras ella se entretenía mirando el techo del lugar, más que techo era más un tragaluz enorme ya que estaba hecho solo de vidrios. No había recordado aquel detalle el día anterior cuando vino a solicitar el trabajo, pero ahora que lo veía mejor, era muy hermoso el lugar.

― Entonces, Maka… -Volvió Hero tendiéndole la bolsa de polietireno con la maya dentro. –Me habías dicho que tenías 18 años, ¿no?

― No, tengo 17. –Respondió simplemente tomando la bolsa y entrando al vestidor, mientras Hero permanecía recostado por la pared.

― ¿Entonces cumples 18 este septiembre? –Preguntó el.

― Si. –Vociferó desde dentro.

― Vaya… Falta poco. –Dijo para sí mismo.

Hero vio por el rabillo de su ojo como las puertas del vestidor se abrieron dejando ver a una pequeña rubia saliendo de la gran habitación. El chico se giró y sonrió complacido de ver que los colores que eligió dieron en el blanco que quería. Resaltar la belleza de la chica.

― Creo que di en el blanco. –Dijo él con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Ella se avergonzó un poco de verse bajo los celestes orbes del rubio, así que desvió la mirada a otra parte para taparse con la toalla.

― Sabía que era demasiado…

― ¡N-No! ¡No me malinterpretes! Quiero decir que acerté en el color, el tamaño y el modelo. –Sonrió divertido.

Maka llevaba una maya de color rojo escarlata que resaltaba su tersa y blanca piel, poniendo en contraste sus ojos oscuros de verde mate. Se veía realmente hermosa, así que el chico sacó de otra bolsa un gorro impermeable para el cabello.

― Sabes lucir hasta una monótona maya, creo que ya me estás ganando el trabajo, Maka. –Dijo él con una gran sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar más. –Ten, conociendo los componentes de la piscina, el cabello se te arruinará.

― G-Gracias… -Dijo ella tomando el gorro con la mirada gacha de la pena.

― Vamos, mirada altiva, Maka. –El chico puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. –Ven, te enseñaré a tus nuevos alumnos. Con ellos deberás demostrar si llevas el trabajo.

Ella no respondió así que se encaminaron hacia el interior de la zona de la piscina donde había más gente. En donde se ubicaban los chicos se notaba la zona más playa, mientras que lo demás, donde se encontraban gente más adulta se entendía por la zona con más profundidad. Ambos se dirigieron hacia los más jóvenes del lugar.

― Chicos, atiendan… -Anunciaba Hero para llamar la atención de los chicos que iban de siete a doce años. –Esta chica es Maka Albarn, es nueva y quiere trabajar aquí… -Los niños la miraban detenidamente, sintiéndose intimidada por sus miradas inquisitorias. –Ella les dará las lecciones de hoy y yo la supervizaré para ver si se le doy el trabajo, ¿comprenden? Bien… Maka, entra a la ducha de allá y luego a la piscina… Los chicos con unos ángeles así que no tendrás problemas con ellos, ¿bien?

Maka asintió con cierta duda, apuró el paso hacia la ducha para limpiarse y cuando iba a poner un pie sobre los escalones hacia el agua, las miradas de los más jóvenes la recibieron y no precisamente con una gran sonrisa. Ella sudó frío ante aquella bienvenida, pero trató de ignorarlos para así entrar por completo hacia el agua que estaba a temperatura agradable.

― M-Mi nombre es Maka Albarn… Mucho gusto. –Se presentó ella a lo que los otros la miraban en silencio.

― Hmp, Maka… -Dijo uno de los chicos que aparentaba tener ocho a nueve años, cabello rizado y castaño con pecas en la cara. –La instructura que teníamos antes era mucho más linda y buena… No creo que te queramos como a ella. –Se sinceró ante la rubia, quien suspiró.

― Claro, es difícil tomarle cariño a otra persona diferente… No espero que me quieran a la primera, pero intentémoslo. –Finalizó con una sonrisa sincera, pero fue salpicada de inmediato por otro niño, esto sí comenzó a hartar a la chica.

― Veo que ya estás socializando con los niños, ¿eh, Maka? –La chica estaba siendo vigilada por Hero así que no podía hacer nada que le coste el trabajo.

― Jaja, me aman… -Dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida. -¡Bien, niños…! –Comenzó a decir.- Empecemos la clase. "No lo hago por ustedes, mocosos del demonio…" Pensaba la chica con una gran sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

― ¿Por qué deberíamos de escucharte? –Dijo una niña ahora.

La chica se tranquilizó para poder responder sin faltar el respeto a los niños, porque eran eso, niños. Así que con un rostro serio, pudo responder.

―Porque soy la que está a cargo de ustedes ahora. –Finalizó ella con una pequeña sonrisa. –Y la verdad es que no soy para nada condescendiente con niños malos, así que portéense bien si quieren que yo lo haga con ustedes. –El aura asesina que llevaba tras suyo comenzó a influir en los otros, un tanto asustados por la presencia de Maka. –Hagamos esto, ¿de acuerdo? –Se sentó en la escalera para hablar más tranquilamente. -¿Les parece si empezamos con una dinámica y de paso nos conocemos mejor?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, como consultándose entre ellos sobre la propuesta. Maka sonrió para sus adentros con cierta malicia, ya que estaba logrando llegar a los niños por donde más les gusta: la diversión. Si pensaba ser una abogada reconocida como su madre, necesitaba tratar con toda clase de gente y siempre llevar por delante la diplomacia para resolver las cuestiones más insignificantes como las más difíciles.

― Señor Hero… -llamó la rubia cenizo al chico. -¿Podría pasarme esa pelota inflable?

El chico se sorprendió por la forma en que lo llamó y reaccionó un poco tarde, pero le tendió lo que pedía.

― Gracias. –Respondió al tener la pelota entre sus manos. –Bien, iré pasando la pelota al azar y quien la tiene debe responder con su nombre, ¿de acuerdo? Si tardan en hacerlo, deben pagar una prenda que el grupo elegirá, ¿comprenden?

Los chicos gritaron en unísono emocionados por el juego y no se tardó mucho para que el ambiente se aminorara y pudiesen dar el resultado que Maka esperaba. Hero miraba atento la clase de su nueva empleada que se ganó a los alumnos más traviesos y rebeldes de la semana, comenzando a pensar que había sido una muy buena idea plantearle el trabajo a la chica.

* * *

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Buenos! ¿Cómo han pasado este frío? (lo digo porque por aquí estamos a punto de moquear hielo, pero bueeeh)

Espero que estas semanas la hayan pasado muy bien, por aquí no hay mucho que contar solo que he tomando una nueva táctica de inspiración…...

MÚSICA :3

Así es, surgió con la práctica de la misma al escribir y se los recomiendo, es buenísima… Me ayuda a transportarme mejor en el escenario que se resuelven las cosas y trae más ideas :P

En fin, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de nuestro vicio SOMA y espero que lo hayan pasado bien con él, lo hornee con mucho cariño :3 nyaaa~ (lo dice con un puñadito de harina en la nariz… cute cute) Por cierto, ¿cómo me ha quedado? ¿Les gustó? ¿No tanto? ¿Falta más SOMA?

Ah, con la última pregunta… Es lo máximo que puedo hacer porque comprendan... No es bueno amontonar demasiado lo acaramelado, así que voy por parte para que vayan subiendo de nivel y la diabetes no les agarre del todo, ¿eh? Jajaja es broma… Pero espero que mi método no las desespere :P como se dice: "lo bueno se hace esperar" :D

¿Qué tal estuvieron los otros personajes? Jum jum, a mí criterio mi personaje del día sería Medussa… LA AMO!‼ Es la antagonista qué más amo (después de Road Kamelot de DGM) es mi favorita :D así que se espera una graaan historia de ella! :D Díganme qué personaje les llegó hasta las tripas :3 bueno, tampoco así pero… se entiende, ¿no? jajaja

En fin, agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y se emocionan todito conmigo, muchas gracias! También a las que hacen llegar sus pensamientos, felicitaciones, críticas, etc etc… Qué me hace muy feliz y hablándoles de escritora a escritora (porque aquí más de una escribe también sus historias :P) nos hace feliz estos comentarios que nos impulsan a querer seguir escribiendo :3 BESOS PARA TODAS‼! :D

Bueh… qué disfruten estas semanas y nos seguiremos viendo :D leyendo… como sea…

¡Hasta luego! Nya~

**Rincón de las respuestas :3**

**Wuakayaka:** ¡Hola! :D (saluda efusivamente) jajaja te comprendo, te comprendo PERFECTAMENTE con eso del chillido jajajajaja y la sonrisa también! xDDD ¡OH NO! ¡PAPEL HIGIÉNICO-SAMA SE AUSENTÓ EN TU VIDA! D': Cuánto lo siento! Jajaja me encantan tus mensajes, siempre me haces reír hasta querer ir a mear‼! xDDD enserio ._. A mí y a mis amigas nos gusta decir "Loco" cuando alguien se pasa de listo también, o sino empezamos un divague referente al tema que continúuuuuua por los siglos de los siglos, amén :P jajaja Creeme que no es para nada tontito el man, ya verán qué consecuencias traerá su presencia en la vida de Maka y… de Soul :P Wow… Física te dejó knock out, eh? Fuerza! Qué se puede! :P esta vez, te estuve enseñando lo que es la inercia de los cuerpos cuando frenan y una segunda fuerza los atrae en el sentido contrario, siendo el efecto de la primera fuerza :P bueeeeeeh…. Mucho ya! Jajajaja TE ENTIENDO‼! Cuando voy en el micro escuchando música me imagino qué más puede pasar entre ambos y las ideas surgen y surgen hasta que, como tú dices, llego a mi SEPTIMO orgasmo de ser posible entre tanta gente…. :$ damn it! Jajaja Te comprendo en todo sentido con lo del pasado trágico a punto de caerse al abismo de la depresión, pero un final de película o novela! Seee‼! ¡LO MEJOR! ES EL… Creo que segundo fic tan bien elaborado que haya leído… (el primero fue hace muuuuuuuuuucho que había leído, ejem yaoi coff coff ¬/¬) y LO MEJOR‼‼‼‼‼! ME emocionaba todo cuando actualizaba, había dejado de leer por falta de tiempo y perdí el hilo… la flojera se hizo presente y no lo continuo más desde entonces Wii… Hoy me juras fidelidad! :D wii‼! xDDD claro! Todo a su tiempo… (se esconde tras su escritorio) pero prometo… a ver… que el SOMA abarcarán las siguientes páginas y dentro de esos capítulos… CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! Bueno, no quiero adeltantarles los hechos :P lo descubrirán a su tiempo juaz! MACARENA! :D YEI! Naaah, sabes qué amo tus comentarios, me hicieron reír y me vuelvo a reír ahora :P jajaja Nos vemos, cuidate too!

**Katari Hikari chan:** ¡NEZU-CHAAAAN!~ ¡Deja de amenazarme con lo de Niñera de Kanda! I'm sorry, baby… Las cosas son así… Traté y traté pero… Mierda! Me desencanté del fic y no puedo continuarlo así… Además me da muuuicha pena tener que borrarlo Ó_Q sniff sniff… Así es, son mejores las de débito… :P y los cheques! :o Ya estuve leyendo "rata egoísta" (me encantó *¬*) y comprendo lo del pen… Tenemos que encontrarnos el shopping para hacer el intercambio de rehenes… jajajaja a ver si no nos quedamos a ver una peli luego ;P ¡Ya vi 7 cajas! :DDDD ME EMOCIONÉ TOITO! Jajajajaja La verdad es que es lindito el pibe, pero muy nenito ya es… (como se comporta y sus comentarios ¬¬… iaaagh! xDDD) me gustó más el cosplay! :P Seee… pijamas! "why not?" por parte de BlackStar jajajajajajaja naaah, tranqui… Qué me emocioné todo al hacer este capítulo con respecto a esa pareja‼! *3* Blaaair… me gusta más la Blair de mi fic que del anime ¬¬… eso no está bien, ¿no? DAMN IT! ¬¬… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIN! Me voy yendo… nos mantendremos en contacto‼ Besos, abrazos y muchas pataditas de paso! :3

**Bell Star:** ¡Hola hola HOOOOLA! Jajajaja la emoción :P jajaja no te preocupes por eso, nee~ Ahora bien, ¡Gracias por tu comentario que me ha hecho muy muy MUY feliz! :3 (y yo que le doy a triplicar lo que digo u.u qué bárbaro) Jajaja no te preocupes por eso, enserio… Cuando puedas puedes dejarme el review, eres de las lectoras constantes y me halaga leerte ¡Tú también te me cuidas! ¡Buena suerte para este inicio de semana y… Come tus verduras y tus frutas, YEI!~ Thanks, MY FAN! (Amé esa parte! ^/^) Bye bye~

**Soul Maka Fan:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! :P pasate más seguido para saber qué te gustó o no te gustó, nee~ Cada 15 días actualizo, actualmente lo estoy subiendo los lunes así que repórtate esos días, Bye bye!

**Maka Eater:** ¡Hola hola! Gracias por dejar tu comentario! ;) La verdad es que cada quince lo actualizo :P actualmente los estoy subiendo los lunes… ¡Gracias por aparecerte siempre por aquí! Nos seguiremos leyendo y espero que hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo! Cuídate!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques…_


	23. Chapter 25

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_**Escenas del Futuro: »cursiva«**_

Escenas entrelazadas o que suceden al mismo tiempo: Doble línea entre escenas

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_**»La desesperación caló en ella en cuanto lo vio caer, su respiración parecía alterada y su corazón dio un vuelco, sintiendo sus latidos fuertemente arraigados en su garganta.**_

…

_**Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, entreabrió sus labios y cerró los ojos fuertemente, reunió todo el aire que pudo, cerrando la distancia con sus labios puestos sobre los suyos, dando inicio a la transferencia de aire.**_

_**El sentimiento de enojo que había resguardado hacia él, desapareció por completo y no le interesaba qué pensase de ella; lo único que quería, era tenerlo de vuelta. **_

…

"…_**Por favor… Despierta… Soul…"«**_

* * *

Soul mantenía la mirada al frente con un semblante serio mientras caminaba. La tarde se iba poniendo y habían salido a buscar a Blair por los alrededores junto con BlackStar, Tsubaki y Maka, la última se daba cuenta que la tensión estaba tatuada en los demás porque quizá conocían algo que ella no. ¿Es qué Blair apeligraba tanto? Era la única pregunta que se hacía Maka, preocupada al imaginarse lo que podría estar pasando en esos momentos la muchacha.

Habían vuelto al mismo lugar donde quedaron la noche pasada tanto Soul y Maka, preguntando a las personas que transcurrían por ahí si no habían visto a Blair, presentándoles sus características físicas, la ropa que llevaba hasta el bolsón y la marca, pero nadie parecía reconocerla. Mientras más se negaba, más se perdía las ganas de seguir buscando. Fueron hasta a las autoridades de los alrededores pero tampoco reconocían a la figura de la muchacha peliviolácea.

Maka se detuvo y sujetó la manga de Tsubaki quien iba delante suyo, la japonesa se dio vuelta a mirarla y Maka no esperó más en preguntarle lo que la inquietaba a cerca de Blair, en voz baja; la Nakatsukasa desvió la mirada al suelo y luego hacia Soul y BlackStar, quienes seguían caminando más adelante; se notaba en Tsubaki el temor de decir algo referente a la desaparecida, algo que no se debía decir, inquietando aún más a la pequeña rubia.

― Ey, BlackStar… -Dijo en voz alta Soul, girándose hacia su amigo. –Separémonos… Así agarraremos más terreno.

― Bien. –Respondió él y mirando a Tsubaki, se alejaron de los otros dos.

Maka quedó sin oír la respuesta de Tsubaki, esto la mantuvo pensativa. ¿Por qué Tsubaki reaccionó así a una pregunta que, aparentemente, no tenía muchas vueltas que dar? ¿Qué es lo que oculta Blair que nadie quiere hacer mención de ello? Iba meditabunda la rubia de coletas con la mirada gacha, pero no se percataba de que en ella, se posaban los rubíes ojos de su acompañante.

Maka reaccionó al oír un suspiro hondo provocado por Soul, con la intención clara de llamar la atención de la menor, ella lo miró y al tener su mirada, Soul la sonríe en silencio. Ella, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esto, hace lo mismo que el avestruz: desvía la mirada avergonzada al suelo.

― Maka, -llamó. – ¿Qué piensas de Blair?

La rubia elevó su mirada hasta su acompañante, parpadeando perpleja por la pregunta, es que no sabía qué responder precisamente, ni siquiera sabía por qué Soul le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas. _"Es mi única oportunidad"_ pensó la chica, entonces tragó aire, se armó de valor y poniéndose enfrente de Soul, lo enfrentó con una mirada decidida, haciéndole cambiar el semblante al otro.

― Responderé solo si tú prometes responder mis preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? –Ahora era Soul el perplejo, pero no tardó en volver a sus aires de "chico cool" que lo caracterizaba: manos a los bolsillos, sonrisa tranquila y ojos serenos.

― Bien… Ahora dime, ¿qué piensas de Blair?

― B-Bueno… _"Demonios… no pensé que accedería tan rápido." _Blair es… Una chica muy bonita. –Finalizó sonrojada por la pobre respuesta que dio, sorprendiendo al otro.

― ¡Vamos! ¿Eso es todo? Creí que tenías un juicio más profundo, Maka…

― ¡Está bien! ¡No exageres! –aspiró profundamente para luego exhalar. -De acuerdo… Creo que Blair, aunque no haya tenido buenos encuentros con ella, es una persona agradable… Es muy extrovertida y sincera, eso le gusta a la gente a la hora de elegir amigos… De seguro por eso los tiene como amigos, y a ti como— _"¡¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?!"_ –Maka quedó muda ante lo que estaba a punto de decir, se llevó una mano a sus labios y miró inconscientemente a Soul, quien sostenía una mirada divertida.

― ¿A mí como… qué, Maka? –Preguntó divertido acercándose a paso felino a ella, cada vez más cerca.

Maka en cambio, retrocedía temerosa de aquella mirada fija que le dedicaba Soul, como si de una fiera tratara, cara a cara a su presa sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, encandilado por los ojos de su victimario.

La chica retrocedió hasta que el cordón de la vereda le pifió el paso, haciéndole perder el equilibrio; en otra historia, Maka iba a terminar plantando su trasero en el césped, llamando la atención del millón y ganándose más de un dedo apuntándola mientras reían a su alrededor, pero…

― Ey, mira donde pisas, tonta…

En el último segundo, Soul le sujetó la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él para evitar que cayera. Pero como la inercia se divierte siempre con los tropiezos de las personas, Maka terminó abrazando a Soul mientras éste la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura.

― Por un momento juraría que te gusta jugar a la damisela en peligro, Maka… -Susurró divertido en el oído de la menor.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, tras haberlos cerrado por instinto, y la cercanía de Soul, más lo último pronunciado por éste, le hicieron experimentar diez mil tonos de rojo en cuestión de segundos, logrando el cometido del mayor: avergonzarla. Se soltó de inmediato de él, casi cayendo al suelo, otra vez. Pero recuperado el equilibrio, soltó con furia.

― ¡A la mierda! –furiosa, planeaba marcharse, pero Soul la sujetó de su mano para evitar que lo hiciera. -¡Suéltame, ¿quieres?! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de—

― Lo siento, te ves tan linda al enfadarte… Además, -decía con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero pronto redujo la redujo para hablar más seriamente. -Una promesa es una promesa. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Maka iba a desistir de su curiosidad por lo de recién, pero volvió a recordar el rostro de Tsubaki y la forma en que reaccionó cuando le preguntó sobre el tema. Era definitivo, tenía la posibilidad y debía de ser ahora o nunca. Se arregló la ropa y el cabello para mirar seriamente a Soul.

* * *

Desde muy temprano la movilidad se sentía en el hospital de Death City, como de costumbre; pero esta vez, se enfatizaba en el séptimo piso, el destinado a análisis de todo tipo. En esos momentos traía exhaustos a los mejores bioquímicos con que contaba el hospital. A mediados del día, Stein yacía caminando en dirección al departamento de análisis para seguir con el trabajo que les robaba horas de sueño a sus funcionarios como a sí mismo, pero necesitaban encontrar un antídoto que contrarrestara el veneno que tenía Shinigami en la sangre, porque lo estaban manteniendo con vida gracias a precarios métodos.

Según los informes, se trataba de una especie de virus que, de momento, yace inactivo en el cuerpo, aunque en determinado tiempo despierta; afectaría entonces, ciertas partes del cuerpo hasta llegar al cerebro y ocasionar una muerte cerebral, acarreando la inutilidad de sus órganos posteriormente. Era eso lo que temían.

Los entendidos en el tema era cada vez más pocos, necesitaban más personal. Es por esa razón que se enviaron cartas de solicitud a bioquímicos y químicos-farmacéuticos, regentes reconocidos por el Shibusen que presenten un curriculum confiable para tal cargo y era el papeleo lo que más odiaba Stein, pero necesitaba un mejor personal o podrían lamentarlo seguidamente.

El médico entró a la sala pero nadie se percató de su presencia, ni siquiera oyeron el sonido de la puerta abrirse o cerrarse, muestra clara que estaban demasiado sumados en sus investigaciones. Era, en parte, algo admirable pero su prioridad no era el ovacionar la capacidad de concentración con que contaban sus hombres. Estaba en busca de una de sus enfermeras de confianza: Mira Nygus; era ella la encargada de contactar con los futuros empleados del hospital para el departamento de análisis. La mujer, al ver que el médico ingresó a la sala, se puso de pié para luego acercarse hasta él.

― Doctor Stein… -Nombró la morena.

― Haaa… -Suspiró cansinamente el de lentes. -¡Al fin te encuentro, Nygus! Demonios, sí que te me perdiste… -decía en tono gracioso y exagerado, pero que cambió drásticamente al tornarse serio. -Bien, vayamos al tema importante… ¿Has contactado con las personas qué contrataremos?

― Así es, estuve haciendo las averiguaciones correspondientes y a más tardar para esta tarde ya se encuentren aquí.

Iban hablando mientras caminaban hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

― Perfecto… ¿Qué hay de Eibon? ¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

― Si, Doctor. Puse al tanto a otros colegas míos y me informaron de ciertas actitudes extrañas y peculiares en Eibon… Está saliendo constantemente del hospital, recibe llamadas sospechosas y se encuentra un poco irascible y desconfiado.

― Comprendo… -El celular de Nygus vibró dentro del bolsillo de su uniforme, no tardó en contestar. Stein, por su parte, miraba la carpeta con los nombres de sus futuros químicos que trabajarían allí.

― Se trata de River, Doctor. –Informó la enfermera. -Ha encontrado una cinta que no encaja en la cámara de seguridad y dice que necesitamos verla de inmediato… -Hizo una pausa. –Involucra a Eibon.

Stein cerró la carpeta con el ceño fruncido.

― De acuerdo, andando.

Ambos se dispusieron hacia la dirección del centro de cámaras de seguridad con el técnico especializado. Éste no tardó en darle un pantallazo rápido de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de lo que suponía ocurrió.

― Miren este video, por favor… -Indicó el hombre presionando 'play' a la cinta, comenzando a correr.

Se filmaba el pasillo correspondiente al departamento de análisis, donde el personal transcurrían tranquilamente, pero de pronto se tornó vacío, no había rastro de nadie por los alrededores, algo normal para esa zona del hospital. Nygus no comprendía en dónde estaba el problema del film. Stein, en cambio, yacía con el ceño fruncido, extrañado por lo que veía.

― ¿Dónde está lo extraño, River? –Preguntó Nygus y antes de que el aludido pudiera responder, Stein se le adelantó.

― Mira el reloj de la filmación, Nygus. –Señaló el mayor. –Haz correr nuevamente la cinta, River.

Así lo hizo el hombre, todos fijándose en el reloj que corría de la filmación. Por más que pareciese que todo andaba normalmente en la filmación, los segundos no concordaban, cayendo en cuenta que faltaba una parte en la cinta. La cinta se cortó momentáneamente durante unos diez minutos extrañamente, saltando a los segundos siguientes como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

― River, ¿qué fecha corresponde este video? –Preguntó Stein.

El técnico se rebuscó en su base de datos para sacar lo que querían saber y lo siguiente no fue que sorprendió mucho a Stein. Ya se lo veía venir pero necesitaba más pruebas referentes a eso, en especial si la persona que causó esto está relacionada con Eibon.

― ¿Qué me dices de filmaciones de la habitación de Eibon, River? –Preguntó ahora Nygus.

― También lo estudié, buscando algo que indicara una posible complicidad con este fenómeno, pero… Nada. Ni siquiera se alteraron los segundos de nada, no parece tener, aparentemente, nada relacionado con este tema. –Finalizó River.

El silencio se instaló. Stein rió por lo bajo de manera macabra, helando la sangre de los otros dos, ya que conocían aquel instinto homicida del médico.

― Nygus… -Llamó el doctor a lo que ella respondió pegando un respingo repentino. –Necesito que contactes con tu esposo, Sid… Quiero que ustedes, en conjunto, vigilen tanto a Eibon como a _esa_ mujer… -Su mirada no se separaba del video pausado.

― ¿Cree que fue ella, Doctor? –La sonrisa se amplió en el otro.

― Es algo que ya me olía desde hace mucho… Además, viendo la fecha de la filmación que corresponde al día en que ella estuvo merodeando por aquí… Todo lo hace ver como un accidente del destino. –Por primera vez desde que ingresó a la habitación de vigilancia, miró a su enfermera. -Si encuentran algo sospechoso, documéntenlo. Cuando tengan las pruebas suficientes… Atacaremos legalmente. Esto no puede seguir así y menos en MI hospital.

― Sí, Doctor. –Dijo por último la enferemera para así retirarse a hablarle a su multifacético esposo.

Se lo estaba tomando a lo personal y se notaba a kilómetros, pero eso hacía que Frank Stein asumiera la postura que lo caracterizaba con respecto al fenómeno del extraño infarto de Shinigami. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro y quizá más de dos, porque se notaba una complicidad que le encantaría despellejar a continuación.

― Buen trabajo, River… Mantennos al tanto de cualquier cosa que creas sospechoso. –Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación con una mirada de los mil demonios.

No solo estaban tomándole el pelo con estos "sucesos extraños" como la filmación que vieron, también estaba en peligro una de las personas más influyentes de Death City, su seguridad dependía de él y de su repertorio de científicos. Pero lo que más lo traía por los cuernos era el saber que, a pesar de tener toda la mejor mano de obra química, si se trataba de _esa mujer_, necesitaba su contraparte.

"_Maldición… Tendré que contactarla también a ella…"_ Pensó con cierta molestia y tomando un bolígrafo, añadió un nombre más a la lista. _"Gorgon…"_

La sola mención de su nombre, aunque sea en sus pensamientos, le generaba una incomodidad en la boca del estómago y se sentía ciertamente ansioso cada vez que la recordaba, sin mencionar que su humor se trastornaba con solo recordarla. Hacía años que no sabía nada de ella, apenas y sabía que vivía en Death City, solo porque Chrona vivía allí. Aunque debería de admitir que se ha mantenido al margen todos estos años en que sabía que él se encontraba como médico central de Death City, conociendo su personalidad egoísta y rencorosa como solo ella sabe ser.

Caminaba por el pasillo en silencio hasta que otros enfermeros lo encontraron, traían el semblante perturbado y el alboroto con ellos.

― ¡Doctor Stein! ¡Doctor Stein! –llamaban los jóvenes al mayor, éste ya molesto por lo reciente, le pellizcaba los nervios aquellos griteríos que daban por el pasillo.

"_¿Acaso creen que esto era un patio de juegos?"_ Pensó el de lentes y no tardó en hacérselo saber a los que se aproximaban. ― ¿A qué se debe este griterío? –Decía molesto, pero pronto uno se adelantó a callar sus quejas para exponerle la razón de tanto alboroto.

― ¡El paciente de la habitación 666 está teniendo otro infarto, Doctor! –Stein asimiló lento la información.

― ¿666? ¡Maldición! –Gritó e inició su corrida en dirección a la habitación dicha por sus enfermeros. _"Maldición, maldición… Shinigami, aguante, por favor."_

* * *

Tan temprano ya se iniciaba la actividad por las zonas bajas de la ciudad, mientras se iba escondiendo el sol y las luces urbanas se encendían, dibujando el contorno de una ciudad activa, llamativa, perfecta por la superficie, pero profundizando la vista, era otra la perspectiva.

Ya se daba inicio de la hora nocturna con los pasos de las personas por las calles que iban y venían, culminando alegremente un día más de trabajo. Entre esas personas yacían los ejecutivos, licenciados, secretarios, que tras un día exhaustos, pretendían calmar su estrés en bares con el relajante alcohol y su desaparición en sus respectivos hogares con la típica esposa asfixiante. Otros iban bajando por las zonas donde lo prohibido se volvía libidinoso por las noches, y las experiencias más candentes se experimentaban gracias a las figuras lascivas de la noche.

* * *

― Ella… -inició el albino. -Para ir al grano, vivía en lo más bajo de la zona de Death City. La conocí siendo huérfana y trabajando… -Tragó saliva. –En un burdel. –Finalizó él.

* * *

Se abrió la puerta y tres hombres trajeados ingresaron por ella, llamando la atención de todos dentro de la sala ya que sus trajes de tela fina y zapatos bien lustrados, daban un fortuito presagio: una noche de buena racha. Directamente fueron al dueño de casa y hablándole en el oído, éste se puso de pié y llamó a una chica, la que se encargaba de preparar a las demás 'damiselas'.

― Tráeme a las últimas tres… -Fue lo que dijo el de cabello castaño y dientes filosos, el dueño del lugar y de las vidas que trabajaban allí

La mujer no tardó en alejarse. Al entrar en la habitación con la luz a medio estar, se fijó en las tres muchachas a las que se refería Giriko como 'las últimas', sonriendo ampliamente, las llamó con el dedo índice. Dos de ellas se pusieron de pié de inmediato, pero la tercera mantenía la mirada gacha, muy avergonzada: era nueva. Fue junto a ella con intenciones claras de levantarla a la fuerza, pero una de ellas se interpuso.

― ¡Deja! Yo me encargo.

― Hmp… Solo apresúrate, el jefe las quiere ahora mismo. –No escuchó lo que farbulló la mujer que ingresó recientemente a la habitación, solo se giró hacia la pequeña rubia y acariciando su cabeza le dedicó unas palabras de consuelo para ayudarla a ponerse de pié.

Las tres jóvenes fueron hasta donde yacían los primeros clientes, exhibiendo su belleza al cruzar el umbral.

La perima era una pelirroja de nombre Tara. Tras suyo iba Susan, la nueva de cabello rubio y la voluptuosa mujer de cabello lila que llamó la atención del, aparentemente, líder entre los tres hombres. Éste se acercó a la última y tomando tiernamente su barbilla, levantó su mirada para contemplarla mejor.

― ¿Cómo te llamas, encanto?

Los ojos dorados de la mujer yacían humedecidos como si quisiese echar en llanto, poseían un aire triste en ellos que excitó aún más al hombre. Acercó su rostro al de ella haciéndole conocer su aroma al más puro tabaco.

― ¿Eh? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿O te comió la lengua el gato? –pronunció en un susurro que solo ella podía oír.

―…E-Es… Mi nombre es Blair. –Respondió avergonzada de sí misma.

* * *

Maka abrió los ojos grandemente, sorprendida de lo que acababa de oír. La imagen de la bella mujer se le aproximó a la mente y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. ¿Blair? ¿Blair guardaba tal pasado como si no fuese verdad? Por más que aún no podía asimilar la información que recibía, se hacía la idea del por qué Tsubaki reaccionó de aquella manera cuando Maka le preguntó al respecto. Se sentía una tonta, una metiche… Se sentía en sus zapatos.

Soul continuó hablando llamando la atención de Maka.

― Sé que no eres de las personas que juzga a otra cuando escucha algo semejante, por eso te lo cuento. -Hizo una pausa. -Cuando la conocí, la ayudé a escapar de ese nauseabundo lugar, como no tenía medios no pudo conseguirse ni una habitación decente para habitar, desde entonces vive conmigo…

* * *

Las caricias había iniciado con una velocidad lenta y sensual donde ella llevaba el ritmo del baile, mientras que su acompañante gozaba por la ternura con que podía llegar a emanar una 'vil mujer' como ella, o eso era lo que él pensaba. En cuanto a ella, parecía ser simplemente una muñeca robotizada, con una rutina que cumplía, estructurado de hace tiempo y ella no tenía otra cosa qué hacer más que seguirlo al pie de la letra. Conocía cada parte del espectáculo, porque era remontar tiempos pasados.

Sus besos recorrieron hasta el cuello del hombre y este, ya excitado por ella, quería subir de nivel y por ende, de velocidad. La sujetó fuertemente de los brazos arrancándole un quejido de dolor, la aventó entonces hacia la cama y le arrebató cuanto tenía de ropa, que no era mucha, por cierto. Contaba con un simple top que sujetaba sus grandes pechos, una falda de cuero y unas medias a red. Su elaborado maquillaje pasó desapercibido por la calentura ciega del hombre, pero a pesar de eso, ella ya sabía que pasaría eso.

Una vez desnuda, el hombre dejó correr su lasciva imaginación sobre ella, recorriendo cada esquina de su cuerpo y sacándole gemidos de por medio, haciéndole sentirse el hombre más importante del mundo en esos momentos, aunque para ella no sea uno más en la noche. Conociendo la mente retorcida de Giriko, éste era recién el comienzo de su larga noche.

Mientras sentía como era penetrada por el hombre, ella solo iba a lo lejano de la realidad, ubicado entre los recuerdos de felicidad, los pocos que pudieron almacenarse en ella, estando fuera de aquella alcantarilla y de esa vida miserable. La verdad duele y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Porque su ignorancia le hacía vivir cada noche lo mismo, pasando de hombre a hombre, como si no hubiese algo más que eso para vivir. Pero al salir de ese lugar pudo conocer lo que era la vida en todo su esplendor, que lo que ella conocía no era más que la ignorancia y la manipulación a causa de ella. Se odiaba. Odiaba haber tomado esta decisión, pero odiaba mucho más a Giriko y ese estilo de vida.

A pesar de estar en pleno acto, ella se encontraba indiferente a lo que él decía o hacía, solo deseaba que todo acabase pronto, que sea de esos tipos que llegase rápido al climax y la dejase en paz para que pudiese darse aunque sea un baño, antes de que Giriko le arremeta con otro soquete.

* * *

Ambos se detuvieron cuando llegaron hasta un pequeño parque para sentarse sobre los columpios. Maka mantenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, con sus pensamientos a flor de piel y calando en ella ciertos recuerdos que no venían al caso, mientras Soul le relataba cómo fue que conoció a Blair y de su escapada de aquel infame lugar al que ahora volvía a pertenecer. Ella, por su parte, se mantenía en silencio mientras asimilaba lo que iba diciendo el mayor.

― Supongo que su "anfitrión" la localizó y amenazó para que volviese… Es la única razón que le encuentro para que ella haya decidido fugarse sin dejar nada más que una disculpa escrita, confiando que sea yo el que entienda por qué se despedía de esa forma… -Hizo una pausa. Maka se dio cuenta que el chico apretaba fuertemente sus puños. –Maldición, Blair… -Susurró entre dientes con frustración.

― Sin duda… -Maka empezó a hablar quedadamente. Ambos manteniendo siempre las miradas al frente, paralelos. –Es una gran chica… Y-Yo… La envidio… -Soul abrió los ojos grandemente y desvió su mirada hacia Maka sin comprender lo que acababa de decir, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver como finas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la menor. –E-Ella es… Muy fuerte… Más que cualquiera… No me puedo comparar con ella… -susurró intentando que Soul no la oyera, pero eso no pasó desapercibido por él. -_"Más de lo que yo llegaré a ser algún día" _S-Soy una tonta… -Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. -¿C-Cómo se me ocurre llorar en un momento como éste? S-Soy una idiota… -Decía mientras pequeñas risitas se escapaban de ella, intentando secarse las lágrimas. Soul la miraba en silencio con un semblante de pena. –De seguro has de pensar que lo soy, ¿no?

El chico no respondió. Maka dejó de secarse las lágrimas al sentir la mano de Soul sobre su cabeza. Sorprendida, iba a mirarlo, pero él la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que ella se recostara en su pecho. Maka quedó perpleja ante la acción del albino, levantó los ojos hacia él para mirarlo, aunque él mantenía los ojos cerrados. Con su silencio y su disimulado abrazo, le estaba diciéndole claramente…

"_Anda… Desahógate, tonta… Tú también tienes algo que no quieres decir…"_ Pensaba Soul mientras le aplicaba caricias sobre su cabeza.

A pesar de que ella dijera que no era fuerte como Blair, él sabía que sí lo era, ahora comprendía sus intentos de aparentar serlo, pero cuando la barrera que ella misma crea se ve disuelta, no queda más que la verdadera Maka. Ella lo sabía, él lo sabía. Había que ser fuerte para hacer lo que ella hacía.

La chica trataba de calmarse pero le resultaba imposible, sus labios temblaban tratando de contener las ganas de echar en llanto, y un fuerte dolor se acentuó en su garganta, como si hubiese un gran nudo en su garganta, mientras más rechazase sus impulsos de llorar, más dolor le causaba. Ya no pudo más y el llanto salió de ella en un penoso sollozo del que únicamente Soul era espectador.

Con su escudo derrumbado, por primera vez se dejaba ver débil después de mucho tiempo. Después de tratar de reconstruir los fragmentos en que se había roto, con todas sus fuerzas y toda su voluntad de hacerse inmune. Fuerte. Él destruye sus intentos en cuestión de segundos. ¿Y qué hace? La abraza y acaricia su cabeza con ternura, haciéndole saber qué no estaba sola, pero que estaba en su total libertad de llorar cuanto ella quisiera.

Inconscientemente, se abrazó más a él y ahogó su llanto en su pecho. Él, la abrazó completamente, sellándola entre sus brazos y acomodando su mentón sobre su cabeza. Miró el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, dichoso de poder ser el único en deleitarse con el orgullo derrumbado de Maka. Pero la sonrisa correspondía al hecho de que aquel orgullo se desvanecía en su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba en silencio.

A lo lejos, yacían expectantes BlackStar y Tsubaki de la escena más 'gay' que pudo haber encontrado el peliceleste a su amigo, pero con cierta satisfacción en su sonrisa.

― Es raro que no estés gritando y avergonzando a Soul-kun por esto… -Dijo divertida Tsubaki.

― Hmp… Haría el trabajo de la fuente de ayer… y créeme que no es divertido ser interrumpido abruptamente… -Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, haciéndole sonrojar a la otra. –Además… -Se dio vuelta para caminar en dirección contraria a la que se encontraban Soul y Maka. –Tengo más motivos de encontrar a Blair ahora… ¡Esa chica me debe ver antes que a cualquier otro! ¡Si, nena! –Decía eufóricamente BlackStar, llamando la atención de Tsubaki.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Lo siento, Tsubaki… Es un secreto entre Blair y yo, y como sabes… Uno de mis grandes dotes es la fidelidad a los amigos. –Decía él con una mano en el pecho y la otra en el cielo.

Tsubaki infló los cachetes haciendo un puchero por no saber su 'secreto' con Blair, solo esperaba que no sea nada grave. La gran sonrisa en BlackStar no se le quitaba ya que recordaba aquel día en que había apostado con la peliviolácea…

_«― Ey, BlackStar… -Llamó Blair caminando con las manos hacia atrás de forma inocente. Él la miró para saber qué quería. -¿Qué piensas sobre esa tal Maka?_

_El peliceleste sonrió ampliamente y dijo de inmediato:_

― _Es muy extraña… Parece molesta, pero me parece un tanto divertida… -Luego miró a la pelililacea. -¿Es que no te agrada, Blair?_

―… _-La chica calló por un momento y luego cambió la pregunta por otra. ― Es la segunda vez que la veo en el día y en toda mi vida… ¿Qué piensa Soul sobre ella? Debió de haberte dicho algo, supongo._

― _Oh, preguntándole al MEJOR amigo de Soul sobre esa chica, ¿eh? –Sonrió ampliamente. -¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él directamente…? Sabes, nena… En todo lo que la gente ama de éste BIG-MAN es que es muy fiel cuando se trata de confin… confida… CON-FI-DEN-CIA-LI-DAD… ¡JA, NINGUNA PALABRA SE RESISTE AL GRAN BLACKSTAR!_

_Una gotita de sudor se resbaló por la frente de Blair, preguntándose si charlar con él sobre temas de esa índole, eran buena idea._

― _Pero te daré mi SUPER punto de vista… Es una buena chica. Por más que Soul diga lo contrario o diga que es una completa chica rara, créeme que terminará encariñándose con ella. –Blair lo miraba atenta, aún sin poder aceptar lo que acabó de oír._

― _¿Encariñarte dices? –Dijo la chica en tono de burla. –Sí, claro… El día en que Soul llegue a querer a esa "tablita", yo… -Calló al instante, puesto que vio a BlackStar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa?_

― _Huelo a un reto… Vamos, dime lo que harás en caso de que Soul quiera a esa "tablita" como la llamas tú…_

― _Pues… ¡Pues he de besar al primer tipo que vea delante de mí! –BlackStar echó a reir y luego atinó a decir._

― _Entonces deseo ser yo a quien veas, porque terminarás besándome… ¡Soul se encariñará con ella, te lo aseguro! Y créeme cuando te digo… ¡El gran BlackStar nunca se equivoca cuando predice algo!_

― _Será la primera vez que lo hagas, entonces… -Dijo Blair cruzada de brazos.»_

* * *

Tragó saliva con molestia cuando los molestos "tuuu" sonaban alternadamente de la línea paralela, diciéndole claramente que en cualquier momento "ella" atendería. Las maldiciones que profesaba en su interior era mejor que se quedaran allí, recordando que aún se encontraba en el hospital y no sería bueno que alguien le estuviese escuchando decir palabrotas en un lugar público como aquel.

Cuando oyó que la otra línea era atendida, respiró profundamente.

― _¿Diga…? _–Su voz le hizo rememorar muchas cosas del pasado, pero prefirió no darles mucha relevancia.

― Medusa… Soy yo, Stein.

La rubia tras el tubo abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero algo le decía que esto terminaría pasando, así que la sonrisa que profirió seguidamente le hizo cambiar su tono de voz a aquel que él tanto odiaba: la dulce y tierna mujer qué NO era.

― _¡Ah! ¡Stein! Qué extraño escucharte… _

― Lo sé, me sigo preguntando el por qué te llamo, pero… -Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas. –Necesito tu ayuda.

El silencio que se oyó seguidamente tras la línea, le daban a Stein dos opciones de las reacciones que pudo haber tenido Medusa al oír aquello. Uno, el asombro de escuchar tal cosa hasta el punto de enmudecer… O dos, el aguantarse la risa para no explotar por el teléfono al ver hasta qué punto él podía rebajarse.

― _¿Mi ayuda? _–Dijo ella entre sonrisas que bien alteraban su voz, sacando venitas notorias en la sien de Stein. -_¿Por qué necesitarías mi ayuda?_

― No me lo hagas difícil que no tengo la segunda opción de cortarte ahora mismo la llamada… -Respiró profundamente para calmarse y no terminar insultándola. –Necesito verte… Cuanto antes.

― _¿Ah? Me sigues sorprendiendo, Stein…_ -sonrió de costado, y antes de que Stein vuelva a decir algo, ella se lo adelantó. –_Bien, creo que esta vez te escucharé… Ven a verme mañana en mi labortorio, estoy ahí todo el día, así que solo tienes que pasarte._

― Bien. Iré antes del medio día, cuando tenga menos actividad por aquí… -Iba a agradecerle pero recordó de quién se trataba y solo terminó cortando la llamada secamente, no es que fuese algo raro, siempre era así cuando hablaba con ella, la necesidad de terminar la conversación cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto Medusa mantenía la mirada perdida en la nada con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. Se giró para volver a recostarse y algo le decía que ahí empezaba la diversión, la diversión de ver a su hermana cada vez más cerca de su ruina. Cerró los ojos para volver a dormir, sucumbiendo a las penumbras en que se encontraba.

* * *

Habían transcurrido desde entonces una semana sin mucho que contar. No había rastro alguno de Blair y las esperanzas de encontrarla iban descendiendo con cada día que pasaba. La policía ya puso cartas en el asunto y la búsqueda se realizaba arduamente, pero aún así, no había noticias de la desaparecida.

Viernes. Último día de la semana para todos. Y tanto Maka como BlackStar dieron su último examen de ingreso; ese día se debería de hacer la evaluación final con todos los demás estudiantes que estuvieron probando para ingresar y dar la gran noticia el lunes por la mañana a primera hora. Las ansias era lo único que cambiaba el ambiente en el grupo de nuevos amigos de la rubia de coletas, quien había establecido, o mejor dicho, le han establecido una rutina desde entonces.

Todas las mañanas iba a la universidad con su "chofer" personal, aunque más bien se tratara del dolor de cabeza de todas las mañanas, siempre empezando el día con más de una discusión con el albino de ojos rojos: Soul Eater Evans.

― Te dije que no fue mi culpa… -Volvía a decir Soul con cara larga yendo hacia su motocicleta.

― Yo no vi a otra persona que a ti, tonto… -Y ella volvía a reclamarle lo mismo, subiéndose en el móvil de dos ruedas.

― ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que tomarías el mismo ascensor que yo?! –Se excusó inútilmente a lo que Maka lo miró con una ceja enarcada, antes de colocarse el casco. El motor de la moto ronroneó ferozmente rompiendo la tranquilidad de la mañana, aunque su discusión se les adelantó.

― Tomamos el mismo ascensor siempre, estúpido… -Reclamó ella sin ganas de pelear, pero todas las de ganar. -¡Además ¿quién fue el que se ofreció a llevarme a la universidad?!

― De haber sabido que tenías este humor… -Murmuró molesto.

― ¡¿Dijiste algo?! –Inquirió molesta.

―… -Gruñidos por lo bajo, haciéndole entender "nada, mami" y era esto una rutina de los días venideros para ambos.

Tras un día en la universidad, solía encontrarse constantemente con su prima: Liz Thompson o la "Mole Thompson" como solían llamarla por el tremendo carácter que se mandaba la texana; Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, la encantadora y tierna extranjera del grupo y BlackStar, el hiperactivo "mono azul" jugador de básquet y mejor amigo de Soul. También estaba Death the Kid, aunque con él, encontrarse se veía un poco difícil, ya que su nueva labor como Director y cabeza de Shibusen, lo tenían bastante ocupado, aunque esa vez fue diferente.

Los cuatro chicos yacían bajo la sombra de un gran árbol mientras hablaban de trivialidades, en otras palabras: BlackStar, acaparaba el 'reflector' imaginario.

― ¡Y así fue como YO, el Gran BlackStar, defendió a su indefenso e inocente amigo, Soul! –Relataba heroicamente el peliceleste, mientras Maka oía entretenida la anécdota.

― No te hagas el superman, BlackStar… No fue tanto así. –recalcaba molesto Soul.

― Hmp… Aunque debes admitir que mi relato es más ingenioso… –Fingió enfado haciendo un puchero.

― ¡De ninguna manera!

― Oh, vamos, Soul… Todos recordamos la forma en que ustedes dos se hicieron amigos y, que no te engañen Maka, -decía Liz mirando a su prima. –No es tanto como dice BlackStar…

― ¿Cómo fue entonces? –Preguntó la Albarn.

― Bueno, entonces debemos remontarnos hacia—

― ¡Liz Thompson! –La narración de la texana fue interrumpida por el llamado de alguien. Todos se giraron en la dirección de donde provenía la voz, entre el mar de estudiantes podía apreciarse el fino traje negro con detalles en blanco, muy al estilo 'Death', acercarse hacia ellos. –Liz… -Volvió a llamar al aproximarse hasta ella.

Todos, no solo su círculo de amigos, miraban la escena con la misma intriga como cuando se está viendo un nuevo capítulo de la novela de las seis. Liz podía sentir ese ambiente alrededor suyo y la verdad es que le puso de muy mal humor. Suspiró molesta, se puso de pié y limpiándose el pasto que pudo haber adquirido sus jeans, miró al de ojos dorados con un semblante serio y desinteresado.

― ¿Necesitas algo, Kid? –Sondeó sin la más notoria pisca de respeto, ya que se trataba de su amigo de infancia y no necesitaba dirigirse a él con más respeto que ese, o eso era lo que ella creía.

― No te pido que me llames "director", pero por lo menos trata de separar mejor la forma en la que te diriges a tus amigos, de las figuras de la universidad. –Hielo. No había otra forma de calificar la manera en que el muchacho se estaba dirigiendo a la texana y esto no pasó desapercibido para los demás que estaban ahí. Soul y BlackStar no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño en clara señal de molestia. –Bien… No era mi intención recalcarte lo que deberías de saber… -Hizo una pausa. –Necesito hablar contigo en privado… -Acentuó su ceño fruncido para pronunciar lo último.

Todos miraban atentos y con cierto temor a la impactante figura de Death Shinigami. Antes ya le tenían mucho respeto por ser el hijo del hombre más influyente sobre Death City, también se debía a la gran reputación como estudiante de la universidad de Shibusen. Pero ahora parecía que el respeto se había mezclado con algo más. Quizá el miedo que provocaba su forma de mirar, su voz grave y con cierto tono sensual al pronunciar las palabras que a más de uno le helaba, sin mencionar que se trataba de la nueva figura de 'Director' que poseía la universidad.

Liz, en cierto modo, se sorprendió de recibir semejante trato por parte de él. ¡De Él! ¡Demonios! Era el mismo mocoso con quien compartió su infancia, adolescencia y juventud. ¿Qué le sucedía? Por lo visto había tenido un muy mal día, pero tampoco era motivo para que se desquitase con ella… Bueno, ella hacía lo mismo.

"_Son cosas muy distintas…"_ pensó la chica. Miró al otro retadoramente, no permitiría que Él la tratase como se le pegue la santa gana. –No veo el por qué deba ser en privado… Puede decirlo aquí, si lo desea. –Reiteró la muchacha.

― Es eso mismo… -Se acercó lo suficiente como para susurrar sin la más mínima pizca de gentileza en su voz. -No lo deseo hacer. –Se alejó para girarse y comenzar a caminar. –La estaré esperando en mi oficina, así que apúrese o perderá clases, Señorita Thompson.

"_¡Debes de estar bromando, Deaht Shinigami!"_ Mierda… -Murmuró molesta.

Se giró como cual demonio hacia donde yacían sus amigos. Éstos tiritaron de miedo al verla transformada. Definitivamente, ella también se descargaba la rabia que traía encima cuando se le pegaba la gana.

― Maldición… Bien, iré a ver qué quiere el idiota de Kid. –Se despidió levantando la mano a lo lejos.

Cosas como éstas eran lo que hacía un día diferente al anterior. No todos los días uno puede ver a Death The Kid en su fase de Tirano Dictador, ni a Liz en su fase de 'Bad to the bone'… Bueno, lo último era algo común de ver y estaban, en cierta forma, acostumbrados.

Tanto Maka como BlackStar pasaban el tiempo restante juntos, hablando y hablando hasta que las clases de los demás acabasen y puedan marcharse de la universidad, yendo a buscar a Patti de su colegio. Iban a comer algo a Buttataki's Caffe, donde el "cool" del grupo trabajaba, y aunque muchas veces Soul pudiese alardear de su labor como el 'mesero sexy' de toda la ciudad…

― Entonces… -Comenzó diciendo con una venita parpadeante en la sien, esperando a que comenzasen con su típico diálogo. -¿Qué les puedo traer?

Todos los días era un caos para Soul cuando sus amigos iban a su café…

― Tengo una duda… -Dijo Patti mirando la carta. -¿Qué dice acá?

― Pavé… Está al revés, Patti. –Dijo Soul colocándole bien la carta.

― ¡Ah! Ahora comprendo… pero ¿qué es pave?

― ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de avergonzarme, Patti? –Dijo Liz sin mucho tacto. –Ey, Soul… ¿Por qué todo es tan caro? Hazme precio, ¿quieres?

― Por décima vez, Liz… No se bajan los precios solo porque te hayan cancelado la tarjeta… ¡Deja de usar tu problema como un método de manipulación, ¿quieres?!

― Pero si apenas y tenemos algo qué desayunar… -Decía Liz al borde de las lágrimas, claro que al bien estilo cocodrilo.

― ¡Si serás…! ¡Hoy desayunaste en mi casa, Liz! –Reclamó Maka molesta por la falta de consideración con su acto de bondad en el día.

― ¡Tú cállate, Maka!

― Niñas, niñas… Están acaparando el reflector de BLACK STAR. –Decía el chico con un pié sobre la mesa, apuntando su dedo índice hacia el cielo, mientras era visto por todo el café con una gota de sudor, a diferencia de Soul que eran más de una venita saltante, teniendo a una Tsubaki quien le estironeaba los jeans para llamar su atención y que bajase de la mesa.

― Bien… ¡Entonces cuatro cappuccinos, dos tartas de queso, un pie de limón y una de frambuesa! En quince les traigo su pedido –Aceleró la marcha de pedidos para luego largarse de la mesa, esperando que nadie los reconociera como conocidos de él y su jefe tenga la gentileza de bajarle su sueldo por semejante espectáculo.

Los de la mesa alborotadora quedaron en silencio por un momento, con una Tsubaki callada pero que decía en su interior _"Se veía venir…"_ un poco resignada. El silencio no duró mucho gracias a BlackStar.

― Todo es culpa suya. –Decía señalando a todas en la mesa. Y como si carne fresca se tratara, empezaron a discutir abiertamente con el peliceleste.

En fin, la tensión que Blair había dejado tras su marcha, desaparecía en ocasiones con días como aquel en que Soul sentía cada vez más el aire de adrenalina, diversión y estupidez que traían siempre sus amigos. En parte le venía bien un grupo como ese, todos tenían algo que los identificaba y los hacía tremendamente irremplazables. Desde BlackStar con su ímpetu, Patti con sus bromas, Liz con su carácter, Tsubaki con su calma y hasta Maka, quien se les había unido recientemente. No podía sacar la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro mientras se fijaba en la última, a pesar de no saber precisamente qué era lo que aportaba al grupo, había algo que la caracterizaba pero que no lograba nombrarla aún. La forma en cómo quería demostrar ser una chica fuerte, decidida… Pero con sucesos como los de hace días atrás en que pudo vivir todo lo contrario, como realmente era ella. Tierna, sensible, delicada…

― ¡Evans! –Su nombramiento y el golpe que recibió con un trapo por la cara fueron suficientes para despertarlo de su ensoñamiento. –Deja de fantasear y vuelve que tenemos muchos pedidos… -Decía el moreno de lentes tendiéndole una bandeja con ciertos pedidos. –Esta es para la mesa 9: dos cafés express, un croissant y un hotcakes.

― Lo siento, Killik… -Soul tomó la bandeja pero antes de marcharse, su compañero lo vuelve a llamar.

― Ey, hace poco me estaba acordando… ¿Qué tu hermano no iba a caer estos días? –decía mientras se ataba mejor la pañoleta blanca por su cabeza.

― Así lo mencionó en la carta que me escribió la otra vez, pero me comunicó que se retrasaría por unos asuntos de su empresa.

― ¿Empresa? Vaya… No perdió el tiempo… ¿a qué se dedicaba Wess?

― Está al mando de una empresa metalúrgica, trabaja con un amigo suyo… Creo que se llamaba… ¿Noah? Bueno, algo así. –Tomó la bandeja y se dirigió hacia la puerta que los separaba del salón donde yacían los clientes. –Bien, a trabajar. Deja el chismerío y vuelve a la cocina, viejo.

― Y tú deja de babear por tu amiga, Soul. –El albino abrió los ojos grandemente ante lo último, causando carcajadas en el otro.

― Soul, ¿ya está listo el pedido de la 9? Están esperando. –Jacqueline entró a la cocina y apuró el tránsito, haciendo imposible que el albino pudiese reprochar al cocinero sobre lo último que dijo.

Pronto las mesas iban desocupándose y la gente salía, haciendo que el sitio quedase más vacío en cuestión de minutos. Aunque eso era momentáneo, era de recordar que era un lindo viernes, día en que las personas transcurren continuamente ese café. Cuando Soul pudo contentar a su gente con sus pedidos y hacer que dejasen de ser el centro de atracción, o disminuirlos, por lo menos, se dirigió hacia ellos para tomar un momento un respiro.

― ¡Ey, Soul! –Llamó Liz. –No te olvides que ya estás en tu penúltimo año y debes tomar el rol que te corresponde…

― ¿A qué te…? Ah, ¿dices por el baile ese? –preguntó sin muchas ganas, apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano.

― ¡¿Baile ese?! Disculpa, es una tradición de la Universidad y bla bla bla… -Decía imitando la voz de Death The Kid. –Adivina de qué me vino a hablar el zopenco ese…

― ¿Baile? –Preguntó Maka intrigada por el mencionado tema. -¿También tienen un baile?

― Si, es una celebración que se hace a los nuevos alumnos del Shibusen…

― ¡O sea tú y BlackStar son los agasajados de la noche! –Interrumpió la rubia poniendo con énfasis sus palabras. –

― Si… -Soul miraba raro a Liz para luego continuar con su explicación. -Los alumnos más antiguos…

― Es decir, Tsubaki, Soul y yo… -Volvía a completar la frase Liz.

― Deben elegir a un nuevo chico o chica como su pareja para el baile. ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso, Liz?-Reprochó molesto Soul y finalizar así su explicación. –…es como un 'rito de iniciación' digámosle.

― Lo siento, -dijo Liz. –Pero como soy la encargada del taller de Arte y entretenimiento, según Kid, soy la encargada de ver todo para el Baile de Bienvenida… Las invitaciones, la decoración, la música, etc… Tengo que admitir que me emocionó un poco la idea de organizar este tipo de evento. -Hizo una pausa. –Hablando de eso, Soul… ¿Crees que a tu jefe le gustaría poner el servicio de comidas en el baile?

― No lo sé, debería de preguntarle… Pero no creo que tenga problemas, es más… Eso alzaría más nuestra categoría. –Comentó el Evans.

― ¡Wow, wow, wow! ¿Entonces una chica debe invitarme a MÍ? –Preguntó BlackStar entrando a la conversación.

― Claro, a menos que quieras salir del clóset, viejo… -Respondió divertido Soul, sacando carcajadas al grupo y avergonzando al peliceleste.

― Hmp… Ni aunque tú me pidas, iría contigo… -Respondió molesto BlackStar. –Ey, Tsubaki… ¡Invítame!

― ¿Eh? –La chica que le daba un bocado a su pie de limón fue añadida a la conversación repentinamente, sin saber qué aportar.

― ¿Cómo puedes decirlo así de fácil, BlackStar? –Reprochó Maka, señalándolo con su cucharita empavonada con relleno de fresa.

― Maka tiene razón, BlackStar. –Decía Liz. –Siendo tú el chico, debes de invitar a Tsubaki, no porque seas el nuevo tienes que exigir que te inviten…

― Demonios… Esto de las relaciones sociales son tan aburridas… -Dijo cruzándose de brazos, un poco sonrojado el chico.

― ¡Ah y antes de que me olvide! Tengo que ver también el espectáculo de la noche. Según Kid, sería bueno "exponer los talentos que habitan la Universidad" -decía esto enfatizando con sus dedos. -y en el primero que pensó fue en ti, Soul…

― ¿En mí? –Preguntó extrañado el aludido.

― ¿En él? –Preguntó aún más extrañada la de coletas rubias, molestando al albino por su pregunta. -¿Qué? Me resulta imposible creer que tengas algún dote artístico…

― Lamento no apoyarte en esto, Maka-chan, pero… Soul es un excelente pianista. –Respondió Tsubaki con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

Maka se sorprendió al oír aquel detalle.

"_¿Pianista?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente la chica mientras miraba a Soul y le daba un bocado más a su pie de fresa, éste se rascó la nariz en un intento de modestia fingida.

― De todos modos me resulta imposible de creer… -Sentenció Maka, sacando canas verdes en el albino.

― ¡Habla todo lo que quieras, mocosa…! -Miró a la prima de su dolor de cabeza. –Cuenta conmigo, Liz. –Finalizó Soul encendido por la incredibilidad de Maka.

Liz sonreía divertida porque seguidamente se inició una discusión entre Soul y Maka, en parte le venía bien que Maka sacase ese lado de Soul como lo hizo recientemente; conociendo al albino, creía que tenía que estar rogándole para que participara en las actividades del baile, pero con el comentario de Maka, ya tenía ganada la noche. Rió por lo bajo, llamando la atención de Patti al lado suyo con restos de migajas de su torta de queso desperdigadas por sus cachetes.

― ¡Ey, Maka! –llamó con un alarido BlackStar. –Deberías de ir con Soul al baile.

El silencio se inauguró en el grupo. Liz casi escupe su capuccino cuando se atragantó con él ante aquella acotación, no es que no le gustase la idea, pero con lo último que se enteró de Maka, ella…

― Olvídalo. –La voz de Maka no arremetía ninguna duda en su negación, era un rotundo 'No' a una invitación piloto, pero que estaba siendo pensada por el Evans.

― ¿A qué viene eso, Maka-chan? –Preguntó Tsubaki. –Si además cursan la misma carrera, eso—

― No creo que debamos de adelantarnos a los hechos, Tsubaki… -Decía una nerviosa Liz, temiendo la reacción que podría tener Maka.

― ¡No pienso ir con Soul por que no pienso ir al baile! –Dijo molesta Maka, elevando un poco su tono de vos, así que poniéndose de pié, tomó su mochila y se retiró del local, dejando a unos helados muchachos por tan repentino cambio de actitud en la joven.

"_Maldición… Maka…_" Pensaba Liz mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sintió como le estironeaban la manga de su camisa de algodón roja, así que cuando desvió su mirada, encontró a Patti portando un semblante preocupado. Estaba claro lo que tenían que hacer.

― Deberíamos ir con ella… -Susurró Patti.

― T-Tienes razón, pero… -se dio cuenta que sus amigos la miraban, esperando una explicación, porque se daban cuenta que Liz sabía algo. –E-Eh… ¡Iré a verla! Vamos, Patti… -Las hermanas Thompson se pusieron de pié de inmediato y salieron a paso de alma que se lleva el diablo, en dirección a donde iba Maka.

Para su mala suerte, Maka había iniciado una corrida que le hizo adelantarse al paso. Las chicas buscaban con la mirada por los alrededores, pero sin lograr divisar a su prima. Cuando habían regresado al local, las personas fueron llegando y el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, teniendo a un muy ocupado Soul yendo y viniendo, pero con un rostro claramente preocupado.

Liz chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar para volver a donde se encontraban sus amigos. Esa noche debía de hablar con Maka.

* * *

Había salido corriendo del café con una gran rabia en su interior, mesclados con la pena y el desasosiego. Estaba molesta pero no con sus amigos, ellos no tenían la culpa, si se trataba de un baile común y corriente. Odiaba tener aquellas reacciones tan ilógicas cuando tenían que ver con Wess. Lo odiaba con toda su alma. No soportaba la idea de que él la siga molestando aunque ya no está cerca, su esencia la seguía a donde quiera que iba.

Llevaba los ojos cerrados fuertemente al igual que sus dientes apretados, sus manos cerradas en puños acompañaban a la tensión que traía consigo. Dolor. Rabia. Decepción. Todos esos sentimientos encontrados en un segundo con una simple mención. Recuerdos dolorosos y la pena de sentir como su cuerpo vacilaba ante aquellos.

Fue descendiendo el paso y aflojando sus músculos, abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba frente al local de natación donde había comenzado a trabajar.

Sin muchas ganas, empujó la puerta para pasar por ella y que el olor a cloro la recibiera e inundara sus sentidos, al igual que el ruido de los golpes ejercidos sobre el agua, el movimiento de la misma, las carcajadas repentinas. Hasta hace unos momentos estaba rodeada de aquellas risas y esos aliviados sentimientos, pero ahora volvía a estar devastada. Maldecía con todas sus fuerzas a ese hombre que le destruyó la vida.

― ¡Maka! –Nombró con una gran sonrisa Hero al verla, pero algo le hizo bajar el entusiasmo en su saludo cuando vio el rostro desganado de su empleada. -¿Sucede algo?

― Jefe, -nombró ella y trató de buscar la sonrisa que pueda decir lo contrario a su estado. –Nada. Ah, ya estaba ansiosa por venir… Me hace falta relajarme en el agua.

― S-Si… Bueno, pasa a cambiarte, te esperan tus alumnos de la tarde. –Maka asintió para ir en dirección a los vestidores, cambiarse y ducharse para así estar lista.

Se colocó el gorro y no tardó en estar en la piscina. Había establecido una buena relación con los niños que les tocaba, sinceramente, ellos le cambiaron el estado de su humor cuando la vieron llegar y sus grandes sonrisas la despabilaron. Su dinamismo y entusiasmo le hicieron transladar el mal sabor que tenía hace un momento, estaba demasiado ocupada para recordarlo.

Luego de unas horas, se acerca Hero junto a Maka viendo que ya estaba un poco más libre de sus niños. Maka se había sentado sobre uno de los escalones de la piscina, exhalando un suspiro de cansancio. De pronto, el helado cuerpo de una soda puesta por su cuello, le hicieron pegar un respingo y seguidamente oyó unas risitas por parte de Hero.

― ¡¿J-Jefe?! –Dijo ella entre asustada y sorprendida. La bella sonrisa de su superior le hizo cambiar el semblante a uno más relajado.

― ¿Qué tal te tratan los niños? –Preguntó sentándose sobre la acera, metiendo sus pies en el agua, tendiéndole la soda.

― Gracias… Y, mejor que en un principio… Son unos niños encantadores. –Decía mirando perdidamente a la soda con una sonrisa en los labios. De pronto unas risitas salieron de ella, llamando la atención del otro.

― ¿Sucede algo?

― N-No, es que… Me acordé de algo… -Viendo que el chico estaba interesado y como no había mucho que hacer, comenzó a relatar lo que le daba gracia, tratándose de los niños y sus bromas y comentarios, el ambiente fue relajándose entre ambos.

Uno de los secretarios del rubio se acercó a él y lo llamó un momento.

Maka se quedó nuevamente sola esperando que la hora terminara, ya había cumplido el horario establecido, así que solo faltaba guardar los utensilios que yacían fuera de su lugar. Se incorporó en el suelo y empezó a recoger los inflables y algunos materiales con que los instructores trabajaban a los que venían a practicar.

Se dirigió seguidamente a los vestidores para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Estaba exhausta.

Miró su celular y viendo que no había ninguna llamada o mensaje de su padre, supuso que estaba ocupado en sus cosas. Le venía bien de vez en cuando, o si no tendría incontables llamadas perdidas y mensajes con su complejo de madre sobreprotectora, llenando la memoria de su teléfono. Guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir hacia la puerta.

En cuanto salió pudo ver a lo lejos a Hero hablando con una persona en su "oficina", entiéndase el pasillo que daba a la salida. Caminando hacia él, pudo reconocer a la figura que lo acompañaba y su sorpresa fue ver que se trataba de la compañera de trabajo de Soul. Pelirrosa de ojos cafés, esbelta y de facciones dulces, ocultando el carácter fuerte que poseía. Ya había saboreado un poco de aquel dichoso carácter estando en el café y no es que se haya llevado una buena imagen de ella.

Maka se presentó ante ellos y la misma expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en Kim al verla.

― ¡Ah, justo hablando de Roma! –dijo Hero al verla llegar, entonces acercándola a la pelirrosada, siguió hablando. –Ella es la nueva empleada que se encarga de los iniciantes… No te preocupes, no es nada vergonzoso empezar de cero… Es más, como se suele decir "mejor tarde que nunca". Su nombre es Maka Albarn y es una de las mejores que tenemos.

Maka se sonrojó por el comentario del mayor. Para ser amable le tendió la mano amigablemente a Kim quien la miraba seriamente.

― Ya lo creo… -Dijo en voz baja, pero Maka pudo oírla. Era sentir como una enorme roca caía sobre su cabeza. –Bien, mañana vendré con mis compañeros… -Se despidió amablemente del rubio, pero la mirada que le dirigió a Maka dejó mucho que desear.

Maka por su parte solo pudo sonreír fingidamente por el trato, no es que esperaba mucho de su parte, de todas formas le pagaban para enseñarle a nadar, no es que fuese a serle un gran problema.

Cuando Kim se retiró, Maka anunció el hacer lo mismo, pero Hero le llamó antes de que se fuera.

― Recuerdo que me habías dicho que estabas probando para ingresar a Shibusen, ¿no? –Maka asintió. –Supongo que entonces estás enterada del baile de bienvenida que se hace para los nuevos alumnos…

La rubia cenizo desvió la mirada al suelo, fue como si las luces de sus ojos verdes se apagaran al recordarlo. Hero así lo sintió y queriendo alegrar el tema, añadió.

― Espero verte allí, Maka. –La aludida se sorprendió al oír aquello.

― ¿V-Verme…? ¿Acaso irás? –Preguntó.

― ¡Claro! Soy un ex-alumno del Shibusen… Tenemos invitación especial por parte de la universidad… -Posó sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la muchacha y con una gran sonrisa, dijo. -¡Estoy emocionado de volver a ir a mi antigua Universidad! ¡Además, el verte de gala sería algo digno de ver! ¡No me hagas perder las ganas, Maka! –Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, iba a decir algo pero se le trabó la lengua.

De pronto, una tercerca voz se oyó interrumpir su diálogo.

― ¡Apresúrate, Maka…! -Ambos se sorprendieron al oír el bramido; la chica se giró sobresaltada hacia la entrada y la sorpresa de encontrar aquellos ojos rojos, cuyo dueño tenía una respiración agitada digna de una corrida maratónica, fue lo que le dejaron con más ansias de separarse de Hero.

Maka, alejándose del rubio de ojos celestes, fue en dirección a la puerta, compartiendo miradas con Soul. Miradas que decían algo más. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Hero, quien bien pudo percibirlos, no muy agraciado con el detalle. Su ceño fruncido lo indicaba.

― ¡Hasta mañana, jefe! –Se despidió Maka.

Hero la despidió con la mano y una sonrisa en los labios. Entonces cruzó miradas con el albino de ojos rojos y claramente demostraban un brillo distinto con el cual miraron a la pequeña de coletas. Un brillo que decía "aléjate cuanto antes."

Una vez estando solo, Hero, rió por lo bajo y se pasó una mano por su dorada cabellera. Algo había despertado más interés en su pequeña empleada y era el diminuto cartelito invisible que llevaba la muchacha en su cuello, con la palabra 'PROHIBIDO' escrito en él.

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Buenas, bueeeenas!~

¿Cómo han estado sus semanas? :D Por aquí con muchos exámenes de por medio u.u… aún no me repongo de tanta sabiduría metida a mi cerebro‼! Jajaja aunque me pasé todo el fin de semana pasado estudiando historia :P weee~

No estamos aquí para hablar de historia, ni de la Guerra del Paraguay xDDD

Sino de…

¡PASTEL DE QUESO! :D

Naaah, hablando enserio no es tan saludable el pastel de queso :/ damn it…

Me gusta decir "damn it" :D damn it, damn it, daaaaaamn it! :DDDDDD

Jajaja Bien bien, dejaré mi droga a un lado para continuar escribiendo, porque me es mucha tentación teclear y teclear y tener ahí a la hojita de marihuana bailoteando el hula hula…. Ok, no, pero sería gracioso :P

En fin, ¡¿Qué les pareció el capitulaso de hoy?! A ciencia cierta, es el capítulo máaaaaaaas SOMA que pude haber escrito jamás… :D GOD! Escenas SOMA rondando mi cabecita cuando intento conciliar el sueño, diciéndome "escríbeme, escríiiibemeeee" en fin… He aquí una de las tantas escenas :P y se vienen más, eh?

Espero saber si les gustó el capítulo, porque si no creo que me dedicaré a juntar mangos para exportarlos a España… Se gana bien… Aunque de todas maneras lo voy a hacer porque… ¡SE GANA BUENA PLATA! :D y aquí desperdiciando los mangos como si cayeran de los árboles… haaa… qué gente…

¡Quiero agradecer como siempre, a las personas que se detienen a leer esta historia, en especial a los nuevitos de esta hermosa familia que formó el SOMA :3! Les agradezco tanto por esperar pacientemente estas dos semanas mi actualización, y trato de ser puntual y no alargar más su espera :3 ¡Gracias Gracias Graaaacias! También un Gracias enorme a las personitas que dejan sus comentarios en cada fin de capítulo, poniéndome de un excelente humor y haciéndome desear siempre entregarles lo mejor de mi imaginación! ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Espero sus comentarios, sus críticas, anécdotas con mangos o panes de queso! :D

Y con un beso y un fuerte abrazo, me despido, deseándoles un hermoso día y un excelente inicio de semana! :P

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

**WuakaYaka: **¡Hola!~ My dear inspiration‼! :3 Jajajaja te entiendo, hay veces en que leo fics por las noches y me quedaba hasta taaarde, y el sueño me decía "vete a dormir ya…, no me hagas levantarme" xD y yo nooooo, pero resultaba ser mas fuerte y me acostaba a dormir, para cuando quería escribir un review decente, me quedaba como Doris :/ P. Sherman Calle Wallaby 42 Sydney (TENÍA QUE DECIRLO‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼! xDDD) Jajajaja siii… Hero es de los que disimula‼! A ver qué tan loquillo te parece él en este capítulo :o No me comprometo a responder con cargos de indemnización por tu trasero, eh! xDDD Jajajaja solamente pondré los que serán CHAN‼! Para el público… pero no para los que sufren del corazón, eso… sí debería de pagarles por cargos de indemnización :/ AAAAAH‼! MEDUSAAAA‼! Le hace honor a su nombre :P la amo!~ y creeme que entre la lista de los más loquillos, ella no figura por ser profesional‼! xDDD naaah, pero enserio… ¡ESTÁ DE P***UTA MADRE! (Jajajajajajajaja no sé por qué "censuré" si al fin y al cabo lo iba a escribir xDDD) Jajajaajajaja esa es la reacción que busco con los "CHAN CHAN CHAAAANES" así como cuando Germán dice "CHINOS‼!" :P bueeeh, eso estuvo de más xD Seguiremos chateando! :P Besines loquillos para ti‼!~

**Furanshisuka san:** ¡Bienvenida! (Suenan las ovaciones del público) ¡Mucho gusto! Y me gustó mucho más que te haya gustado esta historia… ¡GUSTO! :D jajajaja ¡Wii! Me halagas y la verdad que me emociona saber que ya está enterada tu amiga! :P Lo sé, lo sé, un tanto trágica su situación :c pero eso, por más que no se borre en uno, se puede cambiar el futuro, desho~ :D ¡Muchas gracias por tus acotaciones! ¡Me hacen muy feliz =w=! ¡Gracias, ya estás dentro de esta super duper Familia! :3 Nos leeremos pronto, nee~

**Dan Yagami:** ¡Nuevamente gracias por tus comentarios! Me hace muy feliz recibirlos, eh! xD jajaja no pares! :P Seguiré así y serán lo más largos posibles :3 La verdad que este capítulo es el más largo (creo) entre los que subí xD claro que los dobles capítulos no cuentan :P ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo! Bye~

**Bell Star:** ¡Hola, holaaa!~ Puedes llamarme, Maru :3 Somos familia y me gustaría que el trato sea ameno, desho~ :3 jaja ¡Te entiendo, no hay palabras para describir a Soul! *¬* igua que a BlackStar, a Kid, Stein… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOK…. Ya le bajo, xDDD ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, linda! Siempre serás bien recibida, no importa el tiempo que no hayas estado por aquí, cada quien tiene sus actividades y el colegio es la más pesada :/ yo este año termino el cole y el que viene… Uff! La Fackiultad xDDD así que ahora el tiempo que tengo es ORO pero no creo que sea lo mismo el año entrante :/ ¡Frio! :D adoro el frío porque el calor… ya es demasiado caliente xD (solo de batería) de qué país eres? Mexico podría ser? Jaja por aquí estamos iniciando el calor ¬¬… jajajaja Somos dos‼! Yo la amo también‼! :DDDD hasta donde leí el manga, no muere :O no sé si a Hoshino se le antojó algo nuevo ¬¬…. Más le vale que no xD aunque podría poner un poco de Yullen e.e xDDD ¡Sabes que me emocioné todo cuando escribiste que te llega mi historia!? ¡DIOS! Estoy muy feliz :3 jajajaja es lo que busco hacer sentir a mis queridas lectoras (y lectores, por si haya algún varonillo por ahí xDD) ¡Gracias por tus reviews! ¡Le hacen subir el ánimo a uno! :DDDD jajajaja Te esperaré leer siempre, honey! My Forever Fan!~ xDD ¡Igual tú, te me cuidas! :P y nos leeremos dentro de dos semanas! :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques_


	24. Chapter 26

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_**Escenas del Futuro: »cursiva«**_

**oOS.:.°O°. **

El viento soplaba septentrionalmente, llevándose con él lo que podía, levantando polvo, meciendo hojas y lograr que su silenciosa conversación tenga por lo menos el ruido melancólico del viento pasando a través de ellos, evitando no sucumbir al sonido sordo de sus labios sellados. Él no decía nada, pero tenía palabras sueltas que iba juntando en su mente, por lo menos para hacerse una idea vana de lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de qué él llegase junto a ella. Aquel cabello rubio y sus ojos celestes llenos de ese brillo juvenil y marica que tanto odiaba en un hombre, no era su estilo y lo odiaba por eso. Rubio.

"_¿Por qué siempre son rubios?"_ Pensaba él con impotencia mientras sus zancadas se acentuaban con ansiedad y rabia. _¿Y qué era eso de '__el verte de gala sería algo digno de ver'? o ¿'No me hagas perder las ganas'? ¿Acaso soy solo yo el que nota un aire de acoso sexual en sus palabras? Mierda…"_

No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba desprendiendo un aura muy distinta a la que solía poseer. Lo que acostumbraba en dejar ver a ojos ajenos, era la esencia de un chico tranquilo, agradable, "cool" en resumidas cuentas; pero ahora, lo que lo abrazaba eran los síntomas claros de una emoción que le costaba asimilar…

"_Maldición… Claro que no estoy celoso… ¿De qué lo estaría? Para estar celoso de alguien, primero debería de recelar a alguien…"_

Estaba más que claro. El peor ciego, es el que no quiere ver.

Habían salido del Instituto de Natación de Hero y apenas habían caminado unas cuadras sumados en el silencio, incomodándola de sobre manera, pero al cabo del tiempo, ella terminó sumida en sus pensamientos. Su recorrido se limitaba a una peatonal abarrotada de personas; era comprensible, se trataba del típico viernes por la noche. Las luces de las calles alumbraban impetuosas las calles, llenando de iluminación los rostros de las personas, haciendo parecer que todo estaba bien, que todo era perfecto.

Para todos, menos para ella. Había algo que le estaba comprimiendo su tranquilidad y se trataba de algo más profundo que el simple silencio establecido entre ambos. La forma en que él había llegado, sus ojos mostrando algo que no estaba acostumbrado a dejarse ver, aquella conmoción colgando de su respiración agitada. Todo le causaba mucha confusión y… ¿Culpa?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería de sentirse culpable por algo que ni siquiera ella identificaba? Ni siquiera sabía qué había hecho como para creer que estuvo mal. Levantó la mirada hacia el chico que caminaba con una intranquilidad delante suyo. Su ancha espalda le recordó lo reconfortante que podría llegar a ser, pero lo distinto que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Se mordió el labio inferior y detuvo su marcha; habían dejado atrás la peatonal para reducir la muchedumbre de hace un momento, a nada más que ellos dos caminando por en medio del parque central de Death City, actualmente vacío y teniendo como música ambiental los cánticos armónicos de la naturaleza en su más pura expresión.

Se armó de valor teniendo la ausencia de testigos y lo increpó.

― Soul… -Llamó ella. El aludido no prestó atención a su llamado, entonces ella, incrementó el volumen de su voz y lo volvió a llamar. -¡Soul!

El albino se detuvo y se giró para mirarla sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Pudo percibir como el chico miraba a su alrededor y en un movimiento rápido, tomó su capucha para colocarse por sobre su blanca cabellera. Maka ignoró tal acto así que optó por inquirirle.

― ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí? Ni siquiera Liz sabe algo al respecto…

Él no respondió, se limitó a guardar sus manos en los bolsillos y a desviar la mirada a otra parte.

― ¿Qué sucede contigo? A penas salimos del instituto de natación y te has comportado distinto… ¿Sucede algo? –Viendo que el chico no pensaba responder, su impaciencia le ganó. -¡Soul! Maldición… ¡¿Te mataría el responderme?!

El aludido levantó la mirada por primera vez y separando sus labios, profirió algo casi en un susurro.

No pudo comprender lo que dijo, en su mirar se reflejaba. Iba a inquirirle algo para poder comprender mejor, pero sin darle tiempo, rápidamente se dio vuelta sobre sus pies y se acercó a ella. Con ayuda de su gran cuerpo la acorraló contra el árbol que tenía tras suyo. Maka no comprendía nada y comenzaba a alarmarse, levantó el rostro para mirarlo a la cara con un semblante muy sonrojado pero con intenciones claras de reprocharle sus actos sin sentido; él no le dio tiempo para pensar, porque su rostro se aproximó al de ella de una manera ágil y sigilosa. Para Maka Albarn los segundos parecían eternos, sus respiraciones aceleradas se entrelazaron lo suficiente como para sentir el cosquilleo de los mismos y darse cuenta que no era ningún sueño.

Él la miró a los ojos de una manera intensa y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla tan encogida bajo suyo, totalmente a su merced. Él lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. Pero a pesar de eso, no le importaba.

Susurró unas palabras que ella, a causa de la conmoción y de los latidos que eran como campanadas dentro suyo, no pudo oírlas bien. De lo único que se percató ella fue de la cercanía que resguardaban sus rostros, provocándole cerrar los ojos a Albarn. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué tomó ese comportamiento?

― S-So…ul…

Sintió como el aroma del muchacho inundó sus sentidos. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, y al sentir la suave piel de su rostro rosar la suya, los abrió nuevamente y vio como el chico pegaba su rostro al de ella, como ocultándolo en la cavidad que existía entre su rostro y cuello. Maka se removía bajo suyo con delicadeza, inconscientemente sin querer romper el contacto. El aliento de Soul lo sintió en su oído, haciendo que el nerviosismo calara en ella, el sonrojo pasó a otro nivel y su cuerpo se tensó aún más. Sentir como Soul reía por lo bajo le hacía quedar como una completa tonta, pero no tenía el valor para decir nada, ni siquiera para moverse.

― Solo unos segundos más, Maka… -Susurró él, arrastrando las palabras en una lenta sinfonía que aceleraba su pulso. –Espera a que ella se vaya…

"_¿Ella? ¿Quién ella?_" La incertidumbre caló fuerte en la pequeña rubia, pero no podía ver nada debido al gran cuerpo de su opresor que la tenía cerrando la vista. Él se dio cuenta que ella quería saciar su curiosidad, pero no podía así que optó por resumirle lo sucedido aprovechando su cercana posición. –Kim… Nos estaba siguiendo… Sería molestoso encontrarse con ella en estos momentos… Perdona que te tomara por sorpresa, pero no quería toparme con nadie conocido en estos momentos.

"_¿Kim? ¿Se refiere a…? M-Maldición… Soy una completa… idiota…"_ pensaba molesta consigo misma la Albarn, estaba hecha una furia por creerse totalmente otro cuento, por tomarse por anticipado las reacciones del albino, por… ¿Ilusionarse? ¡Claro que no!

Comenzó a forcejear para alejarse de él, pero parecía imposible. Él trataba de relajarla y aunque pareciese una tarea difícil, pronto Maka dejó todo movimiento que comprometiera alejarse de Soul, se cansó de forcejear y solo le restó hundirse en su propia humillación.

El aroma que despedía el mayor, aquella esencia a una refrescante colonia mesclados con una tersa pisca de sudor que le daba un perfume tan propio, tan masculino, le comenzaban a embriagar, deseando quedarse así para siempre, con aquel aroma que le traía tranquilidad y le daba cierto cambio a su temperamento. Sintió que el chico se alejó de ella, a pesar de eso, Maka seguía con los ojos cerrados y cabizbaja.

Poco a poco levantó la vista para ver cómo Soul miraba a su alrededor esperando no encontrar más la presencia de su compañera. Albarn sostuvo su mirada en el chico mientras este le daba la espalda. ¿Qué es lo que le presionaba el pecho a tal punto de querer asfixiarla cada vez que lo veía? No podía asimilar su sentir, no recordaba el sentir lo mismo por Wess.

La tranquilidad que le provocaba Soul era distinta a la sensación de ansiedad que le proporcionaba Wess en aquel entonces; era algo extraño, porque a pesar de parecerse tanto, ambos le provocaban emociones completamente distintas.

El mayor se volvió hacia ella y cuando cruzaron miradas, Maka no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo y desviar la mirada a otra parte. Soul volvió a acercarse a ella, intimidándola; aquella reacción no pasó desapercibida por el albino, quien frunció el ceño y la sujetó de su muñeca sin ejercer fuerza alguna.

― Ey… -Llamó él. –Ahora eres tú la que cambió de ánimo, Maka. –Dijo en son de broma, pero pronto volvió a enseriar tanto su rostro como su voz. – Escucha, lamento el tomarte por sorpresa… Creí que me habías escuchado cuando te dije que nos estaban siguiendo…

"_Entonces fue eso lo que me quiso decir… No lo pude comprender en absoluto…"_

― Ya veo, -dijo ella. –en verdad me asustaste. –Se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por cruzar los brazos, pero aún sentía el calor ajeno recorriendo su cuerpo y no quería que se marchara.

― En verdad, no quería que Kim me interrumpiera… -Dijo recostándose por el árbol, junto a ella. Maka lo miró confusa. ¿Interrumpir qué? –Es sobre el baile—

― Soul, no. –Finalizó Maka, reacia a oír cualquier cosa referente al bendito baile de bienvenida.

― Escúchame, Maka. –Se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos. –Corrígeme si estoy mal, pero… Creo que ese desprecio hacia el baile tiene que ver con la persona a quien odias, aquella que te hizo daño… -Maka abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras lo miraba atenta, pero frunció el ceño molesta.

― No creo que estés en posición de sacar tus propias conclusiones sobre mis gustos, Soul. –Repuso.

― Tienes razón, pero…

― ¡Pero, nada! ¡No quiero ir al baile, porque simplemente no quiero! –Le cortó elevando la voz muy molesta. El tono de voz de Maka fue lo que enfureció paulatinamente al otro.

― ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Creo que tienes razón al decir que no te puedes comparar con Blair! –Maka mostró un semblante de total sorpresa al oírle decir eso. –Todos tenemos algo que nos provoca dolores al recordar, pero también tenemos la capacidad de superarlo. No hay pasado insuperable, Maka… Blair te lo demostró, ¿no? –Hizo una pausa para calmar más su tono de voz. -Te aseguro que si dejas que tu pasado domine tu presente, tu futuro solo será tiempo perdido… ¡Si sigues renegando de esa manera por algo que te sabe al dolor del pasado, es porque tú misma te lo permites!

El sonido de la noche tranquila y las palabras de Soul fueron interrumpidas por una sonora bofetada, que con toda la ira que Soul causó en Maka, esta le propinó. Fue de tanta magnitud la golpiza que a Maka le ardía su palma y se notaba claramente en el rostro del albino, aquel enrojecimiento de su piel a causa de la agresión. Soul se mantuvo en silencio con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

― C-Con qué derecho… ¡¿Con qué derecho me dices eso, Soul?! ¡No soy igual que Blair, lo sé! ¡No es mi intención serlo! ¡No sabes nada a cerca de mí y sin embargo te atreves a decirme todo eso…! ¡A la mierda contigo, Soul! –Le gritó iracunda la rubia, cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando que sus humedecidos ojos no derramasen ninguna lágrima enfrente de él. No esperó a oír ninguna palabra más por parte de Soul para salir corriendo en dirección a su casa, cuya distancia no era demasiada.

Soul se había quedado en blanco aún con el rostro ladeado por el impacto. Guardó su mano derecha en el bolsillo mientras que con la otra se sobaba su mejilla enrojecida. Se recostó nuevamente por el árbol mientras agachaba la mirada y sus flecos blancos ejercían sombra sobre su rostro.

Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, con el sabor de rabia y dolor en los labios.

― Tenías razón, Rouge… Hablo sin pensar… -Murmuró en el silencio de su soledad.

* * *

Las primeras horas del día marcaba el reloj con su molesto paso al ritmo del 'tic-tac', meciendo sus pequeñas manecillas. A su vez, el sol comenzaba a asomarse, salir de su escondite, empezar la tarea habitual de cada mañana: difuminar las sombras que la noche había dejado tras su marcha. Poco a poco, la claridad comenzaba a tomar lugar por la ciudad, delineando su contorno y abrasando cada esquina, sin dejar que ninguna parte quede sin ondear luminosidad.

Al igual que el sol, muchas personas iniciaban su actividad de todos los cotidianos sábados de cada semana. Para muchas personas el trabajo no se detenía por ser sábado, así que desde muy temprano ya se los veía de pié; con respecto a los que no tenían más que cuentas con su camas luego de una semana agotadora, seguían enredados en sus sábanas siendo la envidia de muchos; sin embargo, también habían personas diurnas que, a pesar de no tener una actividad propia los sábados por la mañana, apreciaban ver el amanecer de cada día.

Habían personas que, a diferencia de uno u otro ejemplo, éste se mantuvo despierto toda la noche en sus quehaceres, como los vampiros que eran, personas nocturnas o personas obligadas a serlo, buscaban saciar su sed de sueño por medio de continuas tazas de café: el elixir que les permitía aguantar unas pocas horas más, aunque a la larga sea una mala costumbre y el inicio de muchos problemas de salud.

Una de esas personas era él: Frank Stein, médico recibido hace diez años, director oficial del Hospital de Death City, pero a pesar de llevar el título hace unos años atrás, su papel lo fue ejerciendo desde que tenía uso de memoria; así es, sus primeros pacientes habían sido innumerables peluches de felpa que sucumbían sobre la camilla provisoria de un infante con una mentalidad un poco… Desquiciada para su edad.

Tomando como referencia esto, era reconfortante saber que solo se trataban de seres inanimados que no sentían dolor, porque de así serlo, éstos temblarían bajo la sombra de la pequeña mano que ya aprendía a manipular las tijeras de mamá.

Si… Así era él.

Iba cabeceando de sueño frente a la computadora por décima vez en toda la madrugada, llevaba unas ojeras propias de él, pero que ahora parecían más notorias que antes, no le molestaba pero resultaba un poco tedioso a la hora de ver pacientes nuevos en el hospital y que se sorprendían, por llamarlo de una manera refinada, de su aspecto.

Echó un gran bostezo que se llevó las últimas energías que resguardaba. Su frente cayó sobre su escritorio y ya no pudo aguantar las ganas de cerrar sus párpados.

No sabía si se quedó dormido y la realidad terminó por alterarse a su alrededor, producto del cansancio que llevaba acarreando desde hace más de una semana, pero sintió perfectamente cómo unos finos y largos brazos se colaron sobre sus hombros para abrazarlo por detrás, mientras unas trenzas rubias caían a cada lado de su rostro, oculto en el espacio que coexistía entre sus brazos cruzados y el escritorio. Sintió aquel calor diminuto, casi inexistente que solo pocas personas logran de expresar con su cuerpo, preguntándose si podían llamarse seres de sangre caliente.

No actuó, ni se inmutó. Estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo, o quizá… Lo permitía con gusto. Nadie más que él lo sabía.

― Stein… -Oyó susurrarle, aquel tono de voz que parecía rozar los suelos cuando lo hacía, provocándole una cierta incomodidad que iniciaba desde el final de su zona lumbar, recorriendo su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su cervical, como si de un choque de energía se tratase provocado por el siseo de una serpiente.

Se incorporó rápidamente y se podría decir que había pegando un respingo, alterado hasta la última célula de su cuerpo para darse cuenta que en su oficina… No había nadie.

"_¿Qué demonios…?"_ –se preguntó a sí mismo mirando a su alrededor.

Suspiró cansinamente mientras se recostaba por completo en su sillón, dejando que el respaldo suavizara sus tensiones acumuladas en la espalda. No era la primera vez en que tenía esos extraños presentimientos, trayendo a la mente a _esa mujer_ que odiaba, quizá por ley de Morfi le esté pasando todo esto, porque todo ocurrió desde que ella ingresó al hospital.

Abrió los ojos con desgano. Hace una semana estaba trabajando bajo el mismo techo con su mala suerte.

_«― ¡Ah! ¡Stein! Qué extraño escucharte… _

― _Lo sé, me sigo preguntando el por qué te llamo, pero… -Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas. –Necesito tu ayuda._

_Con aquella llamada surgió un encuentro, un lugar y un pedido de ayuda. Él sabía que necesitaba de ella, por esa única razón se atrevió a asomar su hocico en la cueva del lobo, pero de todas maneras, sabía que más de una cosa acarrearía aquello._

_Y del dicho al hecho…_

_El día acordado, Stein hizo lo que prometió: ir a verla. A cada paso que daba, se repetía constantemente "Es por Shinigami…" tratando de tener una excusa del por qué se encontraba haciendo lo que odiaba._

_Bajó de su coche, mirando juiciosamente el modesto edificio que correspondería el laboratorio de Medusa. Cerró la puerta sin mucha gentileza y puso su carro bajo llave, guardó entonces las manos en su bata blanca, su amada bata, y con paso firme pero aún indeciso, se aproximó hacia la puerta. Tocó el timbre y no tardaron en contestarle._

― _¿Si? –Era Medusa. A Stein le saltaron unas cuantas venitas en la sien._

"_Es por Shinigami… Es por Shinigami…" Se decía mentalmente, tratando de no dar marcha atrás._

― _Medusa, soy yo… -La mujer parecía divertirse con todo este rollo, se le notaba._

― _¿Quién? –Volvió a preguntar poniendo aquella voz melodiosa o supuestamente melodiosa._

― _Stein… -Murmuró bajo, entre dientes, molesto._

― _¡Ah, haberlo dicho antes! –Se oyeron el correr de unos cerrojos, varios en realidad, para luego ver como la puerta se abría, dejando al descubierto la silueta de la rubia de trenzas con sus características vestimentas negras, haciendo contraste con su bata blanca. –Pasa…_

_Se adentraron hasta una habitación alejada de los químicos, una oficina no muy amplia, donde tampoco había demasiadas cosas. Todo se reducía a un escritorio, un sillón con ruedas y una silla frente al mueble; un pequeño estante paralelo al escritorio, una pequeña alfombra y encima suyo, una mesita decorativa, encontrada hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación, un adorno floral muy poco llamativo sobre ella, quizá solo colocado para decir que ya cumplió con la palabra 'ornamentación'._

_Tomaron asiento frente a frente, teniendo como distancia el escritorio de la mujer. Ella se acomodó el cabello y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos. Aquel cruce de miradas resultó un tanto incómodo para ambos, por más que sus semblantes impenetrables no mostrasen ni una pista aparente. Ambos eran los señores de las miradas frías, sabían combatir el uno contra el otro, pero sin tener un ganador aparente. Aquella ocasión no sería distinta._

― _Entonces… Necesitas mi ayuda… -Pronunció ella con cierta gracia al pronunciarlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no podía ocultarlo._

― _Se trata sobre Shinigami… -Hizo una pausa. –Ha sido envenenado con una sustancia demasiado compleja para decir que fue un cualquiera… Fuiste tú, ¿no?_

_Ella no borró la sonrisa del rostro, no cambió ninguna expresión del rostro, ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo._

― _Y si fui yo… -Medusa posó sus codos sobre la mesa con una lentitud peligrosa, apoyando su mentón por encima de sus manos. Se divertía y él lo notaba. El tono de voz de Medusa ya no era el melodioso de hace un momento, pero aún mantenía cierta picardía en él, tentándolo con su respuesta. -¿Qué harías?_

― _No es difícil deducirlo, hasta alguien como tú podría saberlo… -Se acercó hacia ella usando casi la misma lentitud, manteniéndose firme en su mirar, pronunció con un arrastre de palabras y una voz ronca. –Haría que te pudras en la cárcel…_

_Ninguno se inmutaba. Ninguno le temía al otro, es más… Se notaba cierta excitación en el aire. Ambos compartían aquel sentimiento de locura y ese instinto maquiavélico que logró juntarlos alguna vez en la vida. Stein se separó para recostarse por el respaldo de la silla con una sonrisa en el rostro._

― _Pero sé que no serviría de nada… Porque solamente tú sabes cómo contrarrestar ese tipo de veneno, ¿no? –La mujer asintió divertida. –Es por eso que vengo a pedir tu ayuda… No me importa si al final de las investigaciones que Kid está llevando a cabo, resultas perjudicada y vas a la cárcel… Pero en estos momentos te necesitamos… -Medusa se puso de pié, para luego caminar en dirección a su pequeña ventana, ante la atenta mirada de Stein._

― _¡Oh, mi querido e ingenuo Stein! –Se giró para mirarlo. -¿Cómo piensas decirme todo eso y creer que aún podría ayudarte? –Stein enserió el rostro. –Todo tiene su precio y la libertad es lo que menos me preocupa ahora…_

― _Tranquila… Es por eso que me atreví a venir junto a ti… -La miró a los ojos sin mucha condescendencia. -¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?_

_La sonrisa que Medusa proyectó en su rostro comenzó a incomodar a Stein, se trataba de una que juntaba malicia y cierta lujuria en aquellos finos labios suyos. Los pasos de la esbelta mujer se acercaron a ritmo felino, cauteloso y para qué negar lo peligroso que podía convertirse aquello; sus caderas, se mecían con gracia de un lado para el otro, en un acompasado caminar. El hombre trataba de no delatar su ansiedad, pero desde siempre, ella parecía leer más allá de lo que él mostraba, parecía como si tuviese el don de penetrar lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, como si no hubiera nada oculto para ella. Era una condenada bruja._

_La mujer se situó detrás suyo, deslizando sus finos brazos por sobre los hombros del de lentes, casi abrazándolo por detrás; la diferencia entre un abrazo y lo que ella profesaba, se encontraba en las intenciones. Medusa se divertía en tentarlo de aquella manera, apegando su calor frío de su cuerpo al de él, jugar con su cabello o su bata, reducir la distancia entre ambos y aún hacerse la desentendida. La respiración de Stein comenzó a alterarse al igual que su ritmo cardiaco, estaba perdiendo la batalla._

― _¿Qué me asegura tu lealtad? –susurró ella en el oído del otro, arrastrando sensualmente sus palabras._

―… "_Mierda… Mierda, Stein… Reacciona" Dime qué es lo que quieres y te diré si se podrá cumplir… -Ella rió por lo bajo y chasqueó la lengua tres veces en una negativa, como cuando reprenden a un niño._

― _No me estás diciendo lo que quiero oír… -Hizo una pausa para separarse un poco de él. -¿A qué estás dispuesto como para que yo acepte brindar mi ayuda?_

_Stein no podía si tenía a Medusa tan cerca, ni siquiera escuchaba sus pensamientos, entonces recogiendo fuerzas de donde no sabía donde las guardaba, se separó de ella abruptamente, poniéndose de pié. La miró fijamente con desprecio, sin ganas de seguir jugando y con su voz seria, finalizó._

― _Haré lo que se te pegue la regalada gana, Medusa… Eso sí, -se acercó hasta ella, intimidantemente, con el rostro serio y en su voz se notaba que no estaba bromeando. –Quiero tu completa colaboración, o yo mismo me encargaré de que se sumen más años de los necesarios a tu condena… -Sin más se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir, pero la voz de Medusa se oyó nuevamente._

― _Está bien, Stein. –El aludido se detuvo, pero no se dignó en dirigirle la mirada. –Acepto dar mi ayuda…_

― _Mañana a las 6 de la mañana en el séptimo piso del Hospital, departamento de análisis. –Volvió a caminar hacia la puerta y tomando el pomo en su mano, dijo para finalizar. -Luego me dices qué quieres que haga…_

― _Tenlo por seguro… -Murmuró con una macabra sonrisa en los labios, viendo partir a Stein de su laboratorio.»_

Aquella mujer resultaba ser una serpiente en su definición gráfica, haciéndole honor a su nombre. Se quitó las gafas apoyándolas sobre su escritorio, sacó entonces su cartucho de cigarrillos y su encededor, abriendo fuego a su vicio que, trataba de calmar la ansiedad que le provocaba Medusa. Miró su reloj, ubicado en la pared paralela a él, 7:30 a.m. Debía de ir a ver a Shinigami.

Se puso de pié tomando sus lentes en mano y colocárselos seguidamente. Salió de su oficina sin muchas ganas en dirección al ascensor, marcó el número y esperó a que su destino llegase.

Entre las reglas estipuladas entre ambos, él le había prohibido acercársele a Shinigami, por cuestiones de seguridad, claro. Pero debía de ser sincero, aunque le costase admitir, desde que Medusa se instaló y colaboró con su antídoto, se ha registrado un gran mejoramiento en la salud del viejo hombre; fue tanto su mejoramiento que el veneno prácticamente, desapareció de su cuerpo, dejando descartado la posibilidad de que sus órganos sigan siendo atentados. Lo único que se lamentó en la tardanza por la aplicación del antídoto, fue una descompensación que acarreó el hombre, ya que en su estado, por más que se le siniestrase suero para evitar su deshidratación, sus órganos no lo recibían normalmente.

Ahora solo restaba estabilizarlo y ya era cuestión de tiempo para que abriera los ojos y recobrase el conocimiento. Aún no se puede asegurar que Shinigami no acarree , pero el Hospital contaba con todo lo necesario para ayudar a superar cualquier consecuencia que haya adquirido tras los dos infartos que ocasionó.

Llegó hasta las puertas de la habitación donde se encontraba Shinigami pero lo que vio le hirvió la sangre.

Medusa yacía dentro de la habitación junto al hombre de canas, quien ya se encontraba despierto. Ella estaba sujetándolo de uno de sus brazos para acomodarlo mejor, pero cuando se oyó la voz de Stein, ambos lo miraron con perplejidad y sorpresa.

― ¡Medusa, aléjate de él! –Bramó el de lentes, ingresando a la habitación a zancadas iracundas, para alejar a la mujer de su paciente. -¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

― Stein… Tranquilízate. –Detuvo Shinigami tratando de sujetarle la bata blanca, pero aún sus movimientos estaban entumecidos y torpes.

― Solo lo ayudaba a acomodarse… Pasaba por aquí y vi que ya se había despertado… -Se excusó ella con el ceño fruncido por tal trato del doctor.

― ¡Te dije que—

― ¡Ya sé lo que me dijiste, maldita sea, Stein! ¡La próxima vez no haré nada, ¿de acuerdo?! –Estalló la rubia. No iba a permitir que le faltase el respeto, por más que sea el médico general del lugar. Se retiró no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de muerte.

― Medusa, -llamó Shinigami a lo que ella se giró para mirarlo. –Gracias.

― No hay de qué. –Dijo despectivamente mirando a Stein.

El médico se pasó una mano por rostro con impaciencia, masajeando su sien seguidamente.

― Se nota que no has dormido nada… Stein… -Dijo en tono gracioso el mayor, arrastrando las palabras con cierto cansancio y debilidad.

― Y se nota que usted ya no podía seguir dormido, ¿eh? –Tomó una silla para sentarse a un lado suyo. –Es fascinante tenerlo de vuelta, Shinigami…

― Lo sé… A mí también me lo parece… -Rió por lo bajo. –Ya me daba por muerto…

― Muchos así lo querían. –Murmuró tornando su rostro serio. –Ya se lo imagina, ¿no?

― Oh, Stein… Desde que me casé con ella lo temía así… -En su rostro se dibujó un mirar triste. –Es extraño que Medusa quiera ayudar en algo que tenga que ver conmigo. Creyendo todo lo que cree de mí… -Murmuró lo último con un deje de tristeza en su voz. -¿Hay condiciones, no? –Stein rodó los ojos como si se tratase de lo más obvio, pero en realidad, lo era. Shinigami echó unas pequeñas risas, que acompañó una toz seca.

Todos conocían la mentalidad egoísta de las Gorgon, no harían nada si no les beneficiase a ellas también; aunque si se tratara de salvar la vida a la persona que destruyó la tuya… Hay un tanto de dudas al respecto.

― Hmp… Era de esperarse… -El mayor tosió un poco, decretando que ya había hablado suficiente.

― Bien, Shinigami… Vuelva a descansar… -dijo acomodándole la almohada con una pequeña sonrisa. -Ahora debo de avisar a Kid de que ya retomó consciencia… -En el rostro de Shinigami se formó una pasajera sonrisa que preocupó a Stein. – ¿Sucede algo?

― Nada, es solo que… Kid… ¿Cómo está? –Stein sonrió tiernamente y arreglándose la bata, dijo.

― Ya pronto lo verá y se lo preguntará usted mismo. –Shinigami correspondió a la sonrisa para luego cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Stein salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él. En cuanto salió hacia el pasillo se encaminó nuevamente hacia el ascensor, debía de seguir trabajando en los informes de sus demás médicos. La estabilidad de Shinigami hizo que pudieran dar un respiro todo su personal involucrado, así que debía de volver a su cotidiano trabajo.

En cuanto pasó por enfrente a la cafetería del Hospital, se encontró a Medusa saliendo de allí con una taza de té.

― Ah, eres tú… -Dijo ella sin ganas. –Deberías de tomar un poco de esto…

― ¿Qué es? –Preguntó Stein al ver el líquido oscuro dentro de la taza. Ella solo tomó su mano y se lo tendió.

― Té de hiervas… Ayuda a recuperar la energía y a calmar el estrés. –Stein lo olió y comprobó que la mujer decía la verdad.

Bebió un poco y sintió el azúcar que endulzaba a la oscura bebida, se sentía bien cuando el tibio líquido bajó por su garganta, además de que su aroma ayudaba mucho. Medusa sonrió complacida e iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por una tercera voz.

― ¡Stein! –Ambos se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron llegando a una sonriente Marie.

La mujer se acercó hasta Stein abrazándolo fuertemente por el cuello, casi haciendo que éste derramase su taza. Al abrazarlo, abrió los ojos y se fijó en la compañía de su novio, una mala compañía por cierto. Medusa había desviado la mirada hacia otra parte mientras se llevaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, sin ganas de ver alguna escena romántica tan temprano en la mañana.

― ¿Medusa? –Preguntó incrédula Marie al separse de Stein. –Es extraño verte por aquí…

― ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? Medusa ayudaría para el tratamiento de Shinigami. –Recordó Stein a la oceánica.

― Ah… Era eso entonces… -Una gotita se le formó a Stein al darse cuenta que poca atención le prestaba su novia cuando le hablaba. –Perdona, es que cuando hablas de trabajo no puedo evitar aburrirme y distraerme. –Se excusó con una tierna sonrisa.

Medusa rodó los ojos harta de aquella simpatía tan hartante que traía consigo la otra rubia. _"¿Qué fue lo que llamó la atención en Stein de ella?"_ pensó Medusa sin mucha gracia. Viendo que estaba sobrando en la conversación, inició sus pasos alejándose de ellos. Stein sintió sus pasos y se giró para verla marcharse.

― ¿Y bien…? –Volvió a hablar Marie atrayendo su atención. -¿Saldremos a almorzar hoy?

― Sí, claro. –Ambos se dirigían hacia el ascensor, en dirección a la oficina del médico.

* * *

Caminaban entre risas y bromas desde que habían salido de Buttataki's Caffe, dirigiéndose en grupo con el alboroto que los caracterizaba. Sus pasos resonaban entre el gentío por la calurosa tarde de verano que tenían, era inicio de septiembre y el sol veraniego daba indicios de brillar por unas semanas más, porque iban a entrar al melancólico otoño. Aprovechando aquel ambiente caluroso y que su jefe había conseguido un poco más de personal para los sábados; Soul, Killik, Kim y Jacqueline tenían el resto del día libres, pudiendo contar con una jornada no tan pesada, aunque si aburrida si no tenían nada que hacer.

Aunque dada la casualidad de los que escuchan las conversaciones ajenas…

Soul y Killik habían oído hablar a Kim y a Jacqueline sobre unas clases de natación. Killik pareció muy interesado en el tema y Soul… Soul deseaba ir, no por las clases precisamente, sino porque allí se encontraba trabajando la rubia de coletas, con quien había tenido un no tan agradable encuentro la noche pasada. Quería aprovechar la ocasión para hablar con ella más detenidamente.

Aunque Kim puso mil y un excusas de que Soul fuera, notándose aquellos celos que propinaba la pelirrosada, a sabiendas que las intenciones de Soul era encontrarse con la rara idahonesa, cedió por los reproches de los demás y del albino mismo.

Al sonar su cambio de turno y viendo que sus nuevos compañeros, pero con experiencia previa, llegaban para suplantarles, se dispusieron a guardar sus cosas y a retirarse de su lugar de trabajo.

Su caminata era bulliciosa, propio de jóvenes, escuchando música a todo lo que el celular de Killik daba, inundando las calles con _Superman_ de Eminen y los comentarios de sus vecinos, en especial de Soul, quien no compartía mucho el gusto hacia el estilo musical de su amigo afroamericano, quien prefería más el Soul, como Aretha Franklin o Adele, el Rhythm and Blues inglés, algo así como los Rolling Stones, incluso el rock y un poco de balad metal le agradaba.

Llegaron hasta el aposento de natación y su presencia llamó la atención de los que se encontraban en la entrada. Habían muchas personas, dando una imagen famosa y conocida al lugar. Un joven rubio de ojos celestes se aproximó a ellos con la más grata sonrisa. Kim lo reconoció y lo saludó cordialmente.

― ¡Kim! Es bueno verte de nuevo… ¿Son tus amigos? –Dijo Hero viendo a sus acompañantes y su sonrisa se intensificó al reconocer al albino celoso de la noche pasada.

Soul no pudo reaccionar de la misma manera, puesto que su ceño se frunció al reconocerlo y al cruzar miradas con él.

― Así es, Ella es mi mejor amiga, Jacqueline O' Lantern; y ellos son mis compañeros de trabajo, Soul Eater Evans y Killik Lunge…

Los mencionados saludaron amablemente al propietario, a excepción de Soul, quien no le quitaba la mirada desaprobatoria al risueño blondo.

― Bien, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene conocimiento básico o avanzado sobre natación?

― He practicado desde los ocho y me acuerdo lo básico. –Comentó Killik con modestia fingida, mientras se llevaba la mano por su nuca.

― También he estudiado un poco cuando niña. –Confesó la Lantern, con más pena.

― ¿Y ustedes dos? –Preguntó refiriéndose a Kim y a Soul.

― Nada en absoluto. –se sinceró la pelirrosada, quien luego miró a Soul para que respondiera.

― Tampoco. –Fue su única respuesta.

― Ya veo… -Hero tomó su carpeta y estudiando lo que yacía escrito en ella, dijo. –Bien… Les asignaré sus instructores… Síganme.

Así lo hicieron, ingresando hacia el sector de la piscina donde el bullicio era algo propicio del lugar, al igual que la gente abundante que había. Soul miraba con desconfianza y cierto temor la piscina, haciendo que su estómago le diese vueltas y un nudo se formase en su garganta; pero lo que más le causó desconfianza y cierto mal augurio eran un grupo de cinco muchachos, grandes bestias que parecían tener colgado un cartelito que se auto-colocaron, donde iba escrito "dueños de la piscina". Cuando los vieron entrar, sus miradas se clavaron en los recién llegados; quizá el único que lo notó fue Soul, pero lo que en verdad molestó fue ver la forma en que mriaban a sus compañeras. No había duda, eran animales.

Cuando volvió su mirada al frente, vio la figura de Maka arrodillada en la orilla de la piscina, charlando con una pequeña niña de quizá, diez años. No pudo evitar quedarse viéndola, era la primera vez que veía a Maka sin su típica vestimenta holgada, o sus ropas largas que evitaban notar su blanca piel más allá de lo permitido.

La maya de Maka era una roja escarlata que contrastaban perfectamente con su tenue piel, mostrando sus bien formadas piernas, delgadas pero con detalles delicados, como cual niña. Su cabello yacía recogido y oculto bajo la gorra de agua, dejando al descubierto su fino cuello y sus pequeños hombros. Era ver a Maka de otra manera, una forma muy distinta a la que acostumbraba en ver. Sonrió con gracia. Estaba adorable.

― Maka… -Llamó Hero con ternura en su voz. La aludida lo miró y no pudo evitar cambiar su semblante cuando vio a Soul entre las cuatro personas que iban tras su jefe. Se puso de pié con lentitud y no le dirigió más la mirada. –Mira, tienes alumnos nuevos… Solo podrán venir los sábados, así que… Te los presento, pero creo que ya los conoces, ¿no? Kim y Soul.

― Encantada. –Sonrió Maka pasándoles las mano, aunque aquella actitud era la táctica clara de "no te conozco".

― Bien, Maka… Te dejo a estos dos… Killik y Jacqueline, sígname, Anna los instruirá a ustedes. –Los tres se retiraron dejando a la rubia con sus nuevos alumnos y con unas ganas terribles de desaparecer de allí.

― De acuerdo, pueden pasar a los vestidores para cambiarse. Los esperaré aquí para empezar. –Dijo Maka dirigiéndose hacia la piscina.

Kim a empujones se llevó a Soul, quien no despegaba la mirada indignada sobre Maka.

― ¿Qué ocurre con ella? –Dijo en voz baja con molestia en su voz.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? –Le contestó Killik en el vestidor vecino al suyo.

Tanto Soul como Killik entraron al vestidor masculino para cambiarse a la ropa adecuada para la ocasión, ambos hablando a través de los cubículos que los separaban.

― ¿No viste como ni me mira? Está molesta conmigo… -murmuró Soul frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes, no? –En lugar de que la preocupación inundara las palabras de Killik, lo hacía aquel tono picarón que irritaba más a Soul.

― ¡Deja de ilusionarte, Killik! –Ambos abrieron las puertas y salieron en dirección a la piscina. –Solo discutimos…

― ¡Ajá! ¡Tenía razón!

― ¡No, solo discutimos! ¡Cualquiera lo hace! Demonios, contigo… -Soul comenzaba a sulfurarse y era notorio con aquel rubor en sus mejillas.

― Ya, ya… Cálmate… Solo bromeo. –Hizo una pausa. –Pero si fue grave la discusión entre ustedes, no esperes que te reciba con mil y un flores en tu honor, viejo…

― Ya lo sé.

― ¿Entonces qué te preocupa?

― ¡Es solo que me molesta que actúe así conmigo! –Protestó molesto Soul, llamando la atención de los demás a su alrededor. –Solo me molesta, ¿bien? –Killik bajó sus lentes por sobre su nariz para mirarlo con autosuficiencia. -¿Qué?

― Amigo… Lamento decirlo, pero—

― ¡Killik! –Llamó Anna, su instructora. –Apresúrate que ya quiero empezar…

― ¡Claro, lo siento! –Miró a Soul. –Se te acabó el tiempo, pon una moneda y deja que el vidente Killik, haga su trabajo… -Rió divertido de la cara que puso Soul, una de pocos amigos. –Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte todo lo que no ves, viejo. Me voy, disfruta la vista.

Soul no comprendió lo último, pero cuando su giró, vio a Maka parada de espaldas a él. Se acercó hasta ella e iba a tocarle el hombro para hablar antes de que iniciase la clase, pero fue interrumpido por Kim.

― ¡Soul! ¡Vaya, te queda muy bien el rojo! –Decía por sus shorts rojos con detalles en negro.

Maka se giró al oír la voz de sus alumnos nuevos y un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al ver a Soul. En verdad le sentaba bien el rojo, resaltando aquellos rubíes que ocupaban sus profundos y tranquilos ojos. Su torso desnudo solo demostraba que era un muchacho que estaba en constante actividad, su atractivo no solo se reducía a su rostro ni a su carácter, sino a todo su cuerpo en sí.

La rubia se giró para evitar que él viera el sonrojo abrumador en su rostro, ¿desde cuando ella ve de esa manera a alguien? ¡Malditas hormonas! Le estaban haciendo perder la objetividad que la caracterizaba. Pero… En verdad era demasiado atractivo. ¡Y ahora recién lo notaba! ¡Maldición!

― ¡B-Bien…! Entremos al agua. –Dijo Maka sin mirarlos, directamente ingresó a la piscina.

Los otros dos la imitaron y dieron inicio así a sus primeras clases de natación.

* * *

En cuanto se alejó de aquella 'feliz pareja' con las náuseas a flor de piel, sus pies se dirigieron hacia fuera del hospital, ignorando a las personas que cruzaban a sus costados. Salió por fin de las instalaciones y su mirada se cruzó con el jardín del hospital, aquello provocó que sus pies se detuvieran y emprendieran la marcha hacia él, tras un momento de pensarlo detenidamente.

Se acercó hasta estar frente al portón que la separaba por completo del 'Edén'. Sus finas y delicadas manos se asomaron sobre el frío metal del portón negro semi-abierto, tenía la mirada prendida a su frente, a todo lo que le ofrecía la vista. Se armó de valor y entornó sus pasos hacia su interior. Su rostro serio miraba con tristeza lo que la rodeaba; lo que había resguardado en su interior quería salir desesperadamente de ella, aquellos recuerdos que le provocaban un dolor profundo en el pecho.

Se llevó su mano hasta el cuello de su camisa negra, la cual se encontraba bajo su bata blanca, y con cierta impotencia, la estrujó.

Desde que había estado frecuentando el Hospital de Death City tenía que frecuentar aquel lugar; ese jardín enorme que solo le traía recuerdos de hace más de diez años. Tan solo una vez se había armado de valor para volver a pisarlo y fue hace unos días atrás, aquel día no pudo evitar que sus recuerdos se agolparan en su mente, prohibiéndole hasta poder estar en pié erguidamente. Había llorado todo lo que nunca creyó volver a llorar.

Sí, exacto… Ella, Medusa Gorgon, la mujer tan vil como una serpiente, tan fría como cual cubo de hielo, sin sentimientos que pudiesen habitar en su interior sin terminar congelándose en el intento. Si, esa mujer se encontraba postrada en el banco llorando y lamentándose en silencio mientras nadie la estaba viendo. Desde que había vuelto a pisar el hospital que se llevó lo más importante que pudo haber tenido en la vida, sus ganas de romper en llanto se hacían cada vez más fuertes, como el deseo de vengarse.

Levantó la mirada hasta el árbol que se encontraba en el centro mismo del jardín, un bello roble, imponente como lo era el esplendor de aquel enorme y selvático lugar. A su alrededor se encontraba un rosal que lo encerraban en un gran círculo, rosas rojas, preciosas y enigmáticas. Recordaba cómo sus pequeños pasos correteaban siempre por esa zona, llamándole siempre la atención aquel enorme árbol que a sus pies tenía a las bellísimas rosas.

Un pequeño gemido salió de ella que logró ahogar con su mano. Recordarlo. Eso dolía más.

― T-Tomy… -dijo entre sollozos.

A pesar de que ella no se diera cuenta, quizá porque estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos y todo lo relacionado a ese pequeño niño; yacía un tercero atento a su persona. Se acomodó los lentes tras el árbol que le encubría, miró el cielo con melancolía.

Ambos sufría el mismo dolor, la pérdida de su hijo fue la trágica experiencia que les hizo separarse. Stein culpándose siempre de la muerte de su primogénito. Medusa llenándose de odio y venganza hacia la persona quien "asesinó" a su hijo.

* * *

El agua se movía constante, persuadida por los movimientos de piernas y brazadas que la invadían. La hora iba pasando y la clase recuperatoria de los sábados, estaba llegando a su culmen. Maka se dirigió hacia una de las escaleras, en cuyo piso había dejado su celular para cronometrar su clase. Viendo que la hora terminó, se apuró a decir.

― Bien, pueden descansar… Luego salgan a ducharse y cambiarse, ¿de acuerdo? La clase terminó. –Sonrió amablemente a sus estudiantes, para luego subirse por la escalera y pisar tierra firme.

Soul se sentía mareado, estaba demasiado inestable. Le había costado demasiado la simple práctica del zabullido, era reacio a que el agua lo abrazara por completo y cubriera todo su cuerpo, el atajar su respiración por sobretodo; así que cantó aleluya cuando oyó a Maka decir que se acabó la clase.

Kim se acercó hasta él con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ¡Ah, no creí que me gustara tanto la natación! No es que me agrade mucho esa chica, pero… Es muy buena instructora. –Decía una sonriente Kim a Soul, ambos dirigiéndose para salir de la piscina.

Soul subió por las escaleras después de que Kim lo haya hecho y ya tenía enfrente suyo tanto a Killik como a Jacqueline, ambos secándose con unas toallas. El albino agradeció de que su primera clase haya terminado bien, porque el miedo que corroía en él con respecto al agua, le estaban quitando las agallas que se creó para venir, porque solo había un motivo consiso que le hizo obviar lo que más odiaba…

El muchacho buscó con la mirada a Maka, ya que la había perdido de vista cuando salió de la piscina y más ahora, que tenía a su círculo de amigos rodeándole. Sus ojos rojos dieron con la figura de la idahonesa hacia el fondo del gran tinglado, encargándose de apilar unos inflables y ordenar un armario donde se guardaban las toallas y algunos utensilios que solían utilizar.

― Soul, ¿no vienes? –Killik le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente para despertarlo de sus pensamientos. Para cuando Soul se dio cuenta, sus dos compañeras ya iban camino a los vestidores. -¿Piensas cambiarte o prefieres ir bailando por ahí? –Dijo con gracia el afroamericano.

― Adelántate, yo… tengo que encargarme de algo antes… -Dijo simplemente, desviando la mirada de la de su amigo, porque sabía que el de lentes no era para nada tonto y sabía a qué se refería, si terminaba viéndolo, el sonrojo que le provocaba el tener que ser descubierto por él, le apenaría más que cualquier cosa.

― Claro. –Kilik se alejó sin más y Soul volvió a mirar por donde se encontraba Maka.

La aludida no había cambiado su sitio, aún prevalecía hacia el final del lugar con su misma tarea. Necesitaba hablar con ella y lo tenía que hacer rápido o sino se quedaría con el mal gusto sabiéndole a mierda la boca. Inició sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba Maka, había una gran distancia que los separaba, era por lo cual que sus zancadas se hacían grandes y rápidas.

No se había fijado el detalle que venían aquellos fornidos gorilas de la entrada, cruzándose con ellos y chocando hombro con uno de ellos, un roce insignificante, ni siquiera digno de considerarse "contacto". Soul dio una pequeña disculpa en voz baja, porque en realidad no le interesaba disculparse con ellos, así que continuó su caminata, pero aquel sujeto de cabello rubio y un exagerado bronceado, no pensaba lo mismo.

― Parece que te crees lo más impresionante de la piscina, amigo… -Lo increpó el rubio de espalda ancha.

Soul no le iba a hacer caso, porque sería pérdida de tiempo y tenía mejores cosas que hacer antes de retirarse de ahí. Viendo la falta de importancia que le dedicaba el albino, el matón se cabreó por ello y eso también provocó un descontento con su escolta personal de monos.

― Ey, ¿cómo se te ocurre empujarle a alguien y ni siquiera disculparte? –Dijo otro con todo molesto.

― Parece que a alguien le falta modales, ¿eh, Derek? –Soul comenzaba a hartarse de sus charlatanerías, pero no quería empezar una pelea en ese lugar.

― ¡Te están hablando, maldita sea! –Gritó molesto el rubio de nombre Derek, quien fue directo hacia él con intensiones claras de impregarle un puñetazo.

Soul se gira y lo esquiva con agilidad, para luego patearlo por la espalda, haciendo que caiga de rodillas sobre el suelo. Viendo que su amigo fue agredido, los otros cuatro se abalanzaron contra él para golpearlo. Cuatro contra uno, más que injusto. Soul trataba de esquivarlos y lo estaba logrando, se estaba deshaciendo de ellos con rapidez.

La conmoción llegó pronto a los pocos que se encontraban bajo el techo del lugar, Maka se giró para ver qué es lo que causaba tanto alboroto y le sorprendió en darse cuenta que Soul estaba siendo atacado por los alumnos matutinos de Fred que ya se habían vuelto asiduos al local. El más molesto del grupo, Derek Jeanmith, se puso de pié y aprovechando la distracción del albino, lo golpeó por la espalda con ambos puños unidos, debilitándolo y con un fuerte golpe dirigido al estómago, lo hizo volar hasta caer rendido entre las aguas de la zona más profunda de la piscina.

Soul sentía que caía en cámara lenta, rememorando los últimos sucesos y pensando en lo débil y cobarde que era ese idiota rubio por atacar por detrás y más aún cuando lo superaban en número. Antes de caer y ser presa del frío del agua, oyó un grito desgarrador con su nombre en él resonante en él.

"…_Maka…"_ pensó él como último al reconocer su voz, siendo la que resonó segundos atrás. El sonido que provocó su cuerpo contra el agua, enmudeció el lugar.

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Buenos días a todos mis lectores amados! :D

Estamos de vuelta, Yeaaah! :3 Por cierto…

¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA DE AHORA, ENSERIO LO SIENTO, ME ESTOY DESANGRANDO DE LA CULPA LALALALALA! D: pasa que como todo Tercero teníamos que presentar un proyecto de fin de año, y el mío lo defendí hace unas semanas, por eso no me pude concentrar enteramente a terminar de escribir un capi más, lo siento enserio… Y cómo saben, yo escribo varios capítulos antes de subir uno, para que justamente no me pase el día de la fecha de subida, por eso tenía que terminar uno más para subir este J

Eeeeeeeeeeen fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin… (feel like German) ¡¿Cómo han estado?! :D

Los he extrañado‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼! Dx

¡¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo de hoy?! J ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Valió la pena el SOMA qué hubo? :/

¡Comenten y cuéntenmelo! :D Vaaamos… Aprieta ese seductor botón de abajo y deléitame con un comentario tuyo~~ eeeh, yo sé que quieres~~ jajajaja

¡Vamos por el capítulo 27, gente! :D y aún no pienso terminarlo ^3^ jajajajajajajaja faltan muuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas para que esto diga "Good Night" (ok, sí… estuve viendo Beelzebub)

¡Gracias enserio a todas las personas que leen esta historia y a las que se detienen a dejarme un comentario! :D ¡Todo es gracias a ustedes, mis amores! :3

¡Bien, nos seguiremos leyendo!~

**Rincón de las respuestas:**

**Katari Hikari Chan:** ¡Neeezu-taaaaaan!~ :D ¡Gracias por tu comentario, ratita hermosa! :3 jajajajaja No te preocupes, si no comentas, directamente voy a tu casa y con la política del "fierro golpea parejas felices" te explico que necesito tus comentarios :feelikenoviapsicópata: … ok, en este caso sería :feelikeescritorapsicópata: jajajaja ¡Si, Tarjetas de débito FOREVA! :P jaja yo ya te entregué tu pen… ahora quiero mi estuche de mi cámara ¬¬*- (mirada fija) jajaja ¿Te han dicho que te plagueas al pedo? ¬¬* Te perdono porque me has llamado "GRAN escritora" xD jajajaja seee… German la mueve, loca! :D me casaré con él (¿?) jajajaja ok, no… ME CASARÉ CON ISAAC DELAHAYE‼! :3 Tranqui, Blair es fuerte y el capítulo que viene te encantará :D ¡Nos veeemoooos! (Saludos a los guys y a mi hijo :D)**Dan Yagami:** ¡Holaaa!~ ¡Claro que me la has alegrado! :D Jajaja Gracias por tu comentario, :3 ¡Gracias, ojalá sigan siendo largos como el anterior :3! Waaaah, la hoja de marihuana 3 ¡En verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario, me emocioné toito! :3 jajajaja ¡Que pases super, nos seguiremos leyendo! :D**Furanshisuka san:** ¡Hola! ¡Claro que puedes, Furan-tan! (puedo llamarte así? O.o?) jajajaja ¡Siempre aparecerá porque ya eres de la familia, desho~ Jajaja Soul es encantador, pero creo que no te gustó su actuación en este capí, no? :( Lo que a BlackStar le sobra es… ¿estupidez? Aparte, ¡Agallas! :D jajajaja Wes está rondando~~~ te puede escuchar e.e…. jajajajaja ¿Aburrirme? Pffff… ¡Si me encanta recibir comentarios tuyos! :D Gracias enserio por dejarlos siempre :3 ¡Hasta otraaa!~**Akari Hiroyuki:** ¡Buenas!~ ¡Gracias por comentar! :3 Wiii… ¿Te ha gustado? Waaah, ureshi‼! :3 ¿Enserio te sentiste identificada? :O Lo sé, es algo muy, traumático que prácticamente, te marca con tinta indeleble, y cómo tu dices, y lo cito "no es un suceso que e pueda superar es mas bien algo con lo que se aprende a vivir" comparto completamente tu pensamiento, Akira-chan! :) ¡Jaja trataré de cumplir con tus especatatias, tenme paciencia nada más xP! Con sucesos como los que mencioné allá arriba es que me demoro un poco más, pero tenlo por seguro que cada dos semanas es mi límite establecido :P ¡Bien, bienvenida, mi querida Akari! Ya eres parte de esta gran familia! :DDD**Bell Star:** ¡Holaaaaa!~ Jajajaja siii, pobre todo el mundo xDDD ¡Ah! Lo preguntaba por que habías mencionado que se aproxima el frío :D jajaja ¡Gracias por comentario, Bell-chan! Enserio me emociona que te emocione :3 jajaja Me reí muchísimo con tu comentario xDDDD en especial lo de que no esperabas más y yo aparezco te clavo en tu corazoncito xDDDD aguanta D: ¡Te entiendo, gracias a mi cole no tenía más tiempo para actualizar :/! ¡Gracias enserio, trataré de no tardarme tanto la próxima vez! :P jajaja ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo, Besos~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques_


	25. Chapter 27

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_**Escenas del Futuro: »cursiva«**_

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_«Miraba con detenido deseo todo lo que tenía enfrente, tranquilizándome el alma con el mecer de las aguas oscuras por el cielo nublado que yacía encima mío. Parecía de noche y uno podría creerlo, solo si no tuviese su reloj a un lado suyo. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en mi rostro y mis dedos se movían como si tuviera las teclas de mi piano al alcance, puntuando las notas de "lullaby" que mi madre me había enseñado hace unos días._

― _Soul, -llamó la aludida, apareciendo tras la puerta que resguardaba la pequeña barcaza. –No te acerques tanto al borde del barco._

― _Mamá, no caeré por él… ¡Soy todo un hombre! –Restregué con orgullo mientras me erguía para mirarla con una gran sonrisa._

_Su risa inundó el lugar y en su rostro se notaba la alegría. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco cuando ella me besó en la cabeza y se acomodó a mi lado, apoyando sus brazos sobre el barandal del barco, manteniendo su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Era otoño y los vientos cambiaban constantemente, en especial cuando estaba en el mar._

_Tan solo ella y yo estábamos en el barco esa tarde de otoño. Así me gustaba. Estar solo con mamá y dejar que su alegría y dulzura, cambiaran mi humor. Podía notar que a pesar de su semblante alegre, estaba entristecida por lo que había ocurrido en casa esa mañana. Me hice un puchero mientras mi ceño se fruncía._

― _M-Mamá… -Llamé, ella me miró con ternura. Como siempre lo hacía. –Perdona… Ya sabes, por hacer que vengamos aquí…_

― _¿De qué estás hablando, Soul? –Dijo ella con una sonrisa apenada. Acarició mis cabellos y me miró con cariño. –Siempre es bueno dar un paseo en barco, ¿no? Aunque hoy no nos ayude mucho el clima… -Enserió un poco el rostro. –Solo espero que no haya tormenta… -Murmuró en voz baja._

_Esa mañana, había tenido una discusión con mi padre. No recuerdo muy bien por qué inició, pero sabía que tenía que ver con Wess y las comparaciones que solía hacer conmigo. No soportaba la idea de ser siempre un sujeto de comparación y menos que intente igualarme a mi hermano mayor._

_¡No éramos iguales y no quería serlo!_

_Mi madre me lo hizo entender aquel día._

_Y mi madre como siempre, intentaba cambiarme el humor que tenía ese día. Cuando niño, adoraba ir a pasear en barco junto a ella, solo con ella yo era feliz. Y así lo hicimos, aprovechando que mi padre había salido, nos escabullimos hacia la bahía y tomamos prestado uno de los barcos que pertenecía a la familia Evans, no esperamos nada para subirnos a él y empezar a abrirnos paso en el agua._

_El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse con el pasar del tiempo, pero aún no llegaba ni las tres de la tarde. Mi madre insistía en que teníamos que volver, pero no quería oír nada de regresar a esa casa donde solo hay ojos para Wess y donde lo único que me tocaba a mí era el ser comparado con él. Insistí e insistí para que nos quedáramos más tiempo, mi madre no podía decirme no cuando mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse._

_Y así continuamos. Marchando sobre el agua y admirando todo lo que teníamos a la vista. El mar era enorme y a la lejanía podía apreciarse con cierta dificultad, por la obscuridad que se ceñía en el ambiente, las islas que se asomaban por el horizonte._

_De un momento a otro, las aguas comenzaron a violentarse y el viento las mecía con más frenecí, alterando la paz del mar. El barco empezaba a moverse con más fuerza hasta balancearse bruscamente, tanto que caí al suelo y no podía ponerme de pié. Mi madre me tomó con fuerza y me levantó para dirigirnos hacia la cabina del barco, cuya marcha estaba en automático pero con tanta violenta marcha, comenzaba a fallar su comando._

_Mi madre luchaba por mantener el control del barco y la dirección, pero las olas nos estaban arrastrando. Sus fuerzas se acabaron y fue aventada contra el suelo, llevando la cabeza contra la maquinaria del barco, dejándola incosciente._

_Mi desesperación caló por completo en mi cuerpo y por más que tratara de hacer algo, mi cuerpo no se movía, estaba a merced del terror de ver a mi madre tirada en el suelo con sangre abriéndose paso sobre el suelo, y el miedo a morir allí. Mi cuerpo era un muñeco de trapo que la inercia movía a su gusto. No sabía que hacer, solo traté de acercarme a mi madre e intentar despertarla, pero parecía caso imposible._

_Mis lágrimas brotaron sin dar tregua, empañándome la vista y cubriendo mis mejillas sonrojadas con humedad. Abracé a mi madre fuertemente mientras trataba de despertarla, llamándola. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue oír un terrible ruido proveniente del barco estrellándose contra algo que nos volcó hacia la otra punta de la cabina. El agua comenzó a entrar y pronto sentía como el barco se hundía cada vez más y más, nosotros con él._

_El agua se llevó el cuerpo de mi madre, alejándome de ella y era yo el que comenzaba a perder sentido de la realidad. Un segundo antes de que todo se me nublara, oí el desgarrador grito de mi mamá, pronunciando mi nombre. Era un tanto satisfactorio saber que había recobrado consciencia, pero eso no nos aseguraba nada._

_Todo se nubló para mí y ya no sentía mi cuerpo._

…

_La tibia brisa acarició mi rostro de momento, haciéndome cosquillas en mi nariz. Llevé con dificultad mi mano hasta mi rostro para fregármela por la nariz. Abrí lentamente los ojos y vi el obscuro cielo con algunas estrellas, diminutos puntos brillantes. Recobrando el sentido, oía mucho alboroto a mí alrededor, mesclados con el rugir de las olas vecinas. Traté de incorporarme, pero sentí una fuerza que me negaba hacerlo._

― _No es conveniente que te pongas de pie, pequeño. –Dijo una voz suave, era una mujer uniformada, pero no reconocí muy bien de qué. La miré con duda y ella lo comprendió perfectamente, así que sonriéndome me dijo. –Si que tienes suerte, ¿eh?_

― _¿P-Por…qué? –Pronuncié débilmente cuando me volví a recostar sobre la arena húmeda._

― _Tuvieron un fuerte choque contra unas rocas de las islas vecinas, la del horizonte… Sinceramente, su decisión de salir a pasear con este clima fue un poco arriesgado, niño. –Dijo la mujer señalándome las islas que mencionaba._

_El recuerdo de mi madre agolpó mi mente y me sobresalte, miré con desesperación a la mujer uniformada y le pregunte._

― _M-Mi madre… ¿D-Dónde…Dónde está?_

_El semblante de la mayor cambió por completo cuando mencioné a mi madre, aquello provocó un hueco en mi interior, un vacío en mi estómago y un nudo en mi garganta. La mujer desvió la mirada al suelo y luego la dirigió hacia uno de sus costados, donde había una muchedumbre reunida, había una ambulancia y su brillo me desesperó. Comprendí al instante que mi madre estaba entre esas personas. _

_Me levanté con dificultad, pero lo hice al fin. La uniformada me trató de detener, pero no quería saber nada de quedarme acostado mientras mi madre podría estar corriendo peligro. Me solté bruscamente de la mujer y eché a correr como podía, me daba cuenta que mi pierna izquierda estaba ensangrentada y apenas podía levantarla, pero no me importó el punzante dolor que se agudazaba a cada paso. Mi madre. Tenía que verla._

_Me abrí paso entre la gente y mi corazón dio un vuelco, sentí que se detuvo por un momento._

_Mi madre estaba recostada en la arena con los ojos cerrados y pálida como un papel. Sus ropas estaban mojadas y destrosadas al igual que su aspecto en sí. No podía ver que su pecho se levantase como para decir que seguía respirando. Los paramédicos no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que no pensaron dos veces en colocarla dentro de una bolsa negra, la cual cerraron, prohibiéndome volver a ver aquel dulce rostro._

_Grité con todas mis fuerzas y todos se giraron a verme. Mis lágrimas de impotencia y dolor caían como si de cascadas se trataran. No podía ser verdad. ¡No, me negaba a pensar que sea mi madre quien se encontraba inerte dentro de la bolsa negra! Mi llanto resonó en toda la bahía y trataron de calmarme, pero no quería oír nada. La mujer de hace un momento me tomó de mi pequeño brazo y me estrechó contra su pecho, ahogando mi llanto mientras me acariciaba con pena la cabeza. Yo no dudé en soltar mi frustración con todo lo que mis pulmones y mi garganta me lo permitían._

_¡Mi madre había muerto, maldita sea!»_

― _Fue culpa tuya…―_

_La voz de Wess resonaron en mi interior como si de graves campanadas se trataran, culpándome de aquel terrible día. A cada centímetro que mi cuerpo se rendía a la poca gravedad del agua y que aquel triste recuerdo, entumecían mi cuerpo, prohibiéndome resistirme, hasta que mi espalda se topó con el azulejo del suelo de la profunda piscina._

― _Tú la mataste…―_

* * *

Exhaló el último aliento que sus pulmones pudieron resguardar, haciendo que el agua ingresara como un torrente, dentro suyo, llenando los confines de su cuerpo, conforme los segundos transcurrían. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente por la agresión que recibían del cloro del agua, pero su semblante se apaciguó cuando ya no tenía fuerzas ni para fruncir el ceño. Estaba rendido a un final que desde aquel día, temió vivir.

Sintió como el agua envestía a un cuerpo más, y la agitación se oía a su lejanía. No podía abrir los ojos y su respiración se ahogó por el agua, estaba dando paso a una muerte segura. Él lo sabía, pero a pesar de querer defenderse, sus reflejos se vieron turbados con aquella memoria que guardaba en su interior, aquella pérdida que marcó su vida y con el cual se decía a sí mismo, el asesino de su propia madre.

Unas manos le sujetaron su muñeca y sentía como ejercían fuerza en su cuerpo, intentando levantarlo, luchando contra el peso de su cuerpo y de las fuerzas del agua. El golpe de otros cuerpos contra el agua y la misma sensación en la cual, lo conducían hacia la superficie, sujetándolo con fuerza para lograrlo, ocurría tras un segundo de pensar que todo se había acabado.

El suelo chocó contra su espalda delicadamente, pero no sentía el frío que provocaba, su cuerpo estaba rendido a la inconsciencia desde que cayó en el letargo del pasado que el agua le provocó.

* * *

Estaba molesta, demasiado molesta. Aún podía recordar la forma en que Soul le habló, como si la conociese de toda la vida y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo el violar a alguien y que se recupere al día siguiente. Era un idiota. No quería verlo, por lo menos hasta que se le pasase un poco más la rabia, pero no. Él tenía que aparecer al día siguiente como su nuevo pupilo de natación.

Aunque su estrategia de tratarlo con indiferencia no ayudaba en mucho y tampoco le hacía sentirse la mejor persona del mundo, el no tener demasiado contacto con él le servía y no pudo evitar disimular su alegría cuando el reloj marcó el culmen de sus clases. Solo restaba minutos para que él se alejara y ella pueda volver tranquila a su casa, pegarse una ducha, leer un buen libro y acostarse a dormir, esperando ansiosa que el lunes llegase para revelar su aceptación en la universidad.

Sonrió con disimulo. Estaba a un paso de entrar a la universidad con que soñó todos estos años.

Salió de la piscina y como era costumbre ya, comenzó a ordenar el armario de las cosas que utilizaban con los demás instructores. Mientras iba de camino hacia la estantería, se cruzó con Derek quien como siempre, estaban codeándose con sus amigotes al ver salir a las alumnas con atractivo físico. No sabía si alegrarse o tomarme por aludida de que ni siquiera la registrara, aunque ser sujeto de sus obsenos comentarios… Definitivamente, debía alegrarse.

Ignoró su presencia como siempre lo hacía y fue a hacer sus quehaceres.

Aún tenía presente la discusión que tuvo con el albino y por más que dijera que no tenía que importarle… Le importaba. Maldijo en voz baja mientras hacia su tarea. Llevaba esos pensamientos desde entonces y reflexionándolo, ¿Soul tenía razón? ¿Quizá era ella la única culpable de que le resulte inolvidable todo aquello? ¡No! Eran traumas que uno no podía evitar temer, y repeler todo lo relacionado al tema era normal. Normal…

La conmoción llegó pronto a los pocos que se encontraban bajo el techo del lugar, Maka se giró para ver qué es lo que causaba tanto alboroto y le sorprendió en darse cuenta que Soul estaba siendo atacado por los alumnos matutinos de Fred que ya se habían vuelto asiduos al local.

Jeanmith había sido derribado por Soul, y mientras este estaba entretenido con sus amigotes, se puso de pié y lo golpeó por la espalda con ambos puños unidos, debilitándolo y con un fuerte golpe dirigido al estómago, lo hizo volar hasta caer rendido entre las aguas de la zona más profunda de la piscina.

Maka ahogó un gritillo cuando golpearon a Soul por la espalda, pero cuando lo vio caer a la piscina, su voz no se resguardó en ella. Gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones podían permitirle el nombre del albino, iniciando una corrida hacia la piscina.

Lo único que se podía distinguir era el vivo color escarlata de los pantaloncillos de Soul. Maka sudó frío. Soul apenas podía zambullirse y ahora se encontraba cayendo a cinco metros de profundidad. Dirigió su mirada a Derek y su grupo, ellos satisfechos con su obra o mejor dicho, solo Derek, ya que los demás se dieron cuenta que el albino no estaba regresando a la superficie.

La ira inundó el pequeño cuerpo de Albarn y tomando a Derek del cabello, lo estironeó fuertemente hasta que casi le arrancó el cabello.

― ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, escoria?! –El chico trataba de zafarse de ella pero no tenía que subestimar la fuerza de la chiquilla esa.

― ¡Aagh! ¡Suéltame, maldita zorra! ¡Él se lo buscó! –Aquello hartó más a Maka quien terminó soltándolo. Salvar a Soul era más importante.

No pensó dos veces para arrojarse al agua de punta e ir a buscar a su amigo, su corazón latía con frenesí, su sangre corría con locura. Sus ojos comenzaron a irritarse por el cloro del agua, pero no le interesó, incentivó su vista bajo la capa líquida para seguir el rastro de Soul y poder sujetarlo. Logró alcanzar su muñeca, pero ya se encontraba inconsciente al tocar el piso de la piscina, por lo que su peso le era demasiado para ella sola.

De pronto sintió como el agua se violentó al ingresar otras personas más. Eran Killik y Hero, quienes rápidamente se acercaron a ella y la ayudaron a tomar el cuerpo de su amigo, dirigiéndolo hacia la superficie.

Sus cabezas salieron al exterior y con una cara de los mil demonios, Maka miró al grupo de Derek.

― ¡Ayuden, trogloditas! –Vociferó molesta y quizá era la intensidad de su voz o la mirada que les dirigió, lo que les hizo dar un pequeño respingo al grupo de gorilas para luego ayudarlos a subir el cuerpo de Soul.

Lo tendieron sobre el suelo y Maka los espantó para que abrieran paso al oxígeno. Hero miraba atento a Maka y de cómo ella tomó el control de la situación, a pesar de no estar tranquila, ella se encargó de los siguientes procedimientos que precedían a la respiración boca a boca.

Maka se arrodillo al lado del chico y con suma delicadeza, tomó el rostro de Soul, levantando ligeramente el mentón del mismo, haciendo que las vías respiratorias se abran. Acercó su oído hacia la boca entreabierta del albino y sus ojos estaban fijos en el pecho del mayor, percibiendo si se encontraba respirando o no. Condujo entonces sus finos dedos hasta la nariz de Soul y la presionó para evitar que el aire que introdujera seguidamente, no saliera.

Tragó saliva con cierto nerviosismo. Había leído libros referentes a estos casos, se sabía de memoria los pasos, pero era la primera vez que lo aplicaba a la vida real. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, entreabrió sus labios y cerró los ojos fuertemente, reunió todo el aire que pudo, cerrando la distancia con sus labios puestos sobre los suyos, dando inicio a la transferencia de aire.

El sentimiento de enojo que había resguardado hacia él, desapareció por completo y no le interesaba qué pensase de ella; lo único que quería, era tenerlo de vuelta.

Se separó de él para volver a tomar aire, mientras lo miraba, atenta a algún progreso. Volvió a acercar su rostro al de él. Lo único que deseaba era que él volviese a abrir los ojos, volviera a mirarla con aquellos rubíes que la encandilaban.

"…Por favor… Despierta… Soul…"

Costó un poco pero pronto, Maka vio como el pecho de Soul fue inflándose, dando a entender que su aire llegaba los pulmones del inconsciente. Siguió aplicando la técnica hasta que el agua que resguardaba en su cuerpo, comenzó a moverse y él, pegando un respingo, se precipitó para vaciarse de ella, escupiendo todo el agua que llevaba dentro.

Maka lo miraba atentamente y el oírlo toser mientras su respiración, aunque alterada, circulaba con normalidad, pudo ella también respirar. El griterío de la gente se oyó a continuación, sobresaltando a ambos. Ella se había olvidado que había personas alrededor suyo y oír sus ovaciones, le sentó un poco vergonzoso.

Soul se giró para verla con el semblante sorprendido y aún con el susto tatuado en su rostro. Ella se encogió de hombros y lo abrazó fuertemente. Soul quedó helado ante lo último pero pronto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Era reconfortante de sentir, después del agua fría, aquel calor corporal que ahora tenía entre sus brazos.

Ella se separó abruptamente de él con el rostro sonrojado. Había caído en cuenta de todo lo que ocurrió y de lo que estaba haciendo. Se puso de pié rápidamente y comenzó a caminar a zancadas sueltas para alejarse, dejando a un confundido Soul, quien fue avasallado por la multitud, interrogado por sus conocidos, percatándose de que estaba en mejores condiciones.

― ¡Viejo! ¡Creí que te me morías! –Dijo con alivio en su voz el afroamericano, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Seguidamente, Kim se lanzó a abrazarlo y a colgarse de su cuello, mientras lloriqueaba y se lamentaba si algo le llegase a pasar.

Maka, como si nada, continuó con su labor de hace un momento, apilando los inflables dentro del armario, intentando no darse la vuelta para ver a Soul. Tenía que recordar que seguía molesta con él, pero…

Al apilar el último que le faltaba, se llevó su mano vacía hacia su boca, acariciando con sus dedos sus labios. Ella…

"Lo bese… ¿N-No? Pero fue respiración boca a boca… Eso no se puede considerar un beso… ¿Verdad?" Se giró levemente hacia donde yacían todos y verlo nuevamente con aquella sonrisa en sus labios y esos profundos ojos rojos… "No te ilusiones, Maka" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en su labio.

* * *

Caluroso sábado por la tarde, más exactamente las cinco y media de la tarde en Death City. ¿Qué se podía estar haciendo en eso momentos en que el cuerpo solo quería refrescarse con agua bien helada o tomar un dulce y refrescante helado? Quizá hasta pegarse una ducha y ponerse algo liviano para enfrascarse en su habitación con el aire acondicionado encendido y helando el cuarto. Habían millones de posibilidades que desearía cualquiera en esas circunstancias, pero…

― Entonces, sería como todos los años, el color blanco como tema principal de la noche. Ya que es una fiesta de gala que suele hacerse a inicios del invierno. –Decía emocionado el azabache mientras señalaba en el pequeño mapa del salón donde se haría el gran evento del Shibusen. -¡No tienes que olvidarte de que la decoración debe tener motivos del invierno! Como escarchas colgando desde el techo y el centro de mesa tiene que ser algo alusivo también.

No siempre se hacía lo que uno deseaba.

Aunque en esos momentos, Elizabeth Thompson, más conocida como Liz, lo que más deseaba era salir de ese lugar y escaparse a la isla más lejana y desertica, donde la simetría no contara ni significara nada en su diccionario, como lo era en el de su queridísimo dolor de cabeza y director actual de su universidad, que por su cantada y regalada gana, se le ocurría otorgarle a ella el "honor" de organizar la fiesta de bienvenida o la "Gala de invierno" que es la fiesta más grande que poseía el Shibusen, porque se lo juntaba con el aniversario del mismo.

No iba a negar que le gustaba organizar ese tipo de cosas, ser la encargada de la decoración y todo lo que hacía a una fiesta una realmente buena y elegante, pero… Toda diversión acababa cuando tenía que trabajar codo a codo con el perfectito Death The Kid.

Exhaló su décimo sexto bostezo desde que pisó el exuberante departamento del adulto de veinticinco años, conste que había llegado allí hace quince minutos nada más.

"_Parece un niño… _-pensó la chica mientras enfocaba su atención en el azabache, quien iba exponiendo sus múltiples ideas como si en verdad se tratara de un niño contándole a su madre sobre las mil y un hazañas que hizo en el día. Giró su atención hacia su hermana pequeña quien, atenta a lo que iba diciendo Kid, yacía escribiendo en una libreta. –_Dos niños, mejor dicho…"_

― Tenemos que hablar con la banda que siempre anima la Gala de Invierno, tenemos que guiarnos siempre por lo tradicional. ¡No te olvides de anotar eso, Patti! –Decía Kid mientras la señalaba con su lápiz.

La adolescente no decía otra palabra que no fuese risas bajas o pequeñas carcajadas a todo lo que iba diciendo Kid, él por su parte, se tranquilizaba al pensar que era su forma de afirmar, pero para personas que conocían perfectamente a Patti o sabía por lo menos lo que acostumbraba a hacer la chica con sujetos charlatanes y cuidadosos como lo era Kid, sabría que ella no prestaba ni la más fingida atención a lo que decía el muchacho.

Sonrió con pena. Se puso de pié para estirarse y desemperezarse.

― Creo que iré a tomar un poco de agua. –Dijo la chica.

― Hay jugo en la nevera. –Dijo Kid poniéndose de pié y caminando hacia la salida. –Vamos, traeré unos vasos para tomar.

Ella lo siguió y se dispusieron a caminar por los pasillos de la morada que conducían hacia los azulejos marfiles que revestían la impecable cocina, propio de Death the Kid. Él se señaló la nevera así que ella dedujo su tarea, se encaminó hacia el aparato, lo abrió y sacó una jarra llena con jugo de manzana, no cabía duda que se trataba de él. Hasta podría jurar que él mismo preparó el jugo, pelando con paciencia la fruta rojiza, hasta dejarla con su cuerpo blanco, para luego medir los 20 gr. de azúcar que le colocaba tres ocho veces a la jarra, tratando de que su alimentación poseyera en cada ingerir alimenticio, la proporción correcta para una perfecta digestión.

Rodó los ojos con solo imaginarse aquella explicación en boca del mayor. Se giró para disponer de la jarra sobre la mesada de madera, con detalles tallados en ella que le daban más elegancia a la cocina, para encontrarse con los bellísimos ojos de su acompañante, éste tendiéndole los vasos sobre una bandeja cuadrada, disponiéndolas en cada esquina de dicha platería.

Liz notó que había cuatro vasos de vidrio sobre la bandeja, la curiosidad caló en ella, ya que solo eran tres los presentes en su apartamento.

― Oye, ¿no agregaste de más un vaso, Kid? –preguntó inocentemente la Thompson a lo que él, simplemente respondió.

― El equilibrio se rompería si hubiera solo tres vasos sobre una bandeja de cuatro puntas. –Liz suspiró cansinamente al oír la explicación del chico.

No le iba a dar la deberida importancia, así que acercó la jarra para ponerla sobre la bandeja, pero fue detenida por el mayor.

― ¡No intentes romper con el equilibrio que hay en la bandeja, ¿quieres?! –Una venita comenzó a palpitar en la sien de la rubia ojiceleste, pero trataba de que su paciencia se mucho mayor, así que sin ganas de discutir, solo se recostó por la mesada, dándole la espalda.

― Oye, Kid… -Comenzó diciendo Liz, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formando entre ambos. -¿No te parece que tenemos que hacer algo novedoso en este baile? –El chico se mantuvo en silencio, no se molestó en dirigirle mirada alguna, porque estaba atento a lo que decía. Liz continuó. –Digo… ¿No tenemos que darle una buena bienvenida al más estilo juvenil a los nuevos? Además, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu padre se recupere…

― Me sorprende, Liz… Dices conocerme pero ignoras mis gustos por las tradiciones del Shibusen. –Su tono de voz era el mismo con que se dirigía a ella últimamente, uno muy gélido para el gusto de la Thompson. –Los detalles que se tomaron en cuenta desde los inicios de la creación del baile, se seguirán optando. Eso es lo que hace vigente a una tradición, por si no lo sabías.

Un fuerte golpe se acentuó en el mismo segundo en que él dejó de hablar. Liz había golpeado la mesa de madera con su puño cerrado, haciendo que el ruido se instalase por cada rincón del espacioso apartamento. La chica aún seguía dándole la espalda al chico, pero sabía que él tenía clavada su mirada sorprendida en ella. Con los dientes presionando unos contra otros provocando que su mandíbula se tensara, se giró abruptamente hacia él con los ojos encendidos, mostrando la furia que su paciencia ya no pudo resguardar.

― ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, Kid?! –Explotó ella sin la más mínima delicadeza en su tono de voz, no le interesaba que Patti los escuchase, ella tenía que descargarse con él.

― Golpeas mi mesa con todas tus fuerzas y me preguntas ¿qué sucede conmigo? Creo que esa debería de ser mi línea, ¿no te parece? –Decía con calma el muchacho, volviendo su atención a la medición de los vasos dispuestos en cada esquina de la bandeja, distanciando entre sí de manera paralela y equilibrada.

― ¡No te vengas a hacer el inocente conmigo, Death The Kid! –Liz estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que quedaba en ella, si es que aún se podía decir que contaba con algo; se alejó de donde yacía recostada y tomando a Kid por el cuello de su camisa, lo acercó a ella de manera intimidante, aunque juzgando el semblante pasivo del otro, no estaba dando el resultado deseado por la Thompson, cabreándola aún más. -¡Desde hace unos días te has estado comportando así conmigo! ¡No te hagas que no sabes nada, Kid! ¡Dí lo que tengas que decir de una vez por todas, porque no soportaré un minuto más de tus mal tratos hacia mí!

Kid la oía en silencio pero lo último le hizo esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro y desviar la mirada hacia otro punto, mientras su sonrisa acrecentaba el nerviosismo de Liz, esta frunciendo cada vez más su ceño.

― ¿Quieres que te diga que me sucede? –Preguntó él cruzando sus dorados ojos con los celestes de ella. Así que tomó las muñecas de Liz y las apretó ligeramente en los puntos ciegos, que provocó en Liz unos fuertes dolores a tal punto de soltarlo. –Estoy harto de todos tus jueguitos, Liz… Eso sucede…

Siguió sujetando a Liz por las muñecas y sus aires prepotentes fueron descendiendo como cual globo aerostático perforado, cuando él empezó a avanzar mientras la hacía retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra el lavabo de la cocina. Se vio vilmente acorralada por Kid, ella por su parte miraba a su alrededor, buscando una salida propicia para alejarlo de ella, no soportaba su cercanía, lo aborrecía. El azabache fue mucho más listo y cubrió todo punto ciego, incluso introdujo su pierna derecha entre las de la rubia, para evitar cualquier golpe bajo y que esta lograra escapar. Sin duda la tenía donde más la quería. Sonrió satisfecho al verla totalmente deshecha de aquella bravura que era propio en ella.

― ¿J-Jueguitos? –Preguntó ella, tratando de sonar tranquila pero su tartamudeo le falló el plan, mostrándose totalmente bajo el dominio del mayor.

― Así es. Estoy hablando de que has estado jugando a ser la "mole" que te atribuyeron por el miedo que causabas, que pretendías ser lo suficientemente madura como para resolver todo problema por mano propia, tus intentos baratos de hacer parecer que nada sucede, cuando tú y yo sabemos que no es así… -Liz abrió los ojos grandemente ante lo último, Kid pudo leer su sorpresa y sonrió de manera autosuficiente, mirándola altaneramente mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Dejó de posesionarse sobre las muñecas de Liz para así aventurarse a su delineada cintura, sabía perfectamente los puntos débiles de la rubia y las manos de la misma no serían impedimento alguno para él. Aproximó sus labios al cuello de la menor y con un simple susurro, sintió como la rubia se tensaba bajo suyo. Ella odiaba que le susurrase cosas al oído o que soplasen o susurrasen en el cuello; pero cuando se trataba de él, ella no podía hacer más que tensar músculos y fruncir su entreceño. Él lo sabía y disfrutaba hacerlo.

― B-Basta… -Susurró ella débilmente, mientras trataba de alejarse pero sin emplear el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Levantó su mirada para dirigirla hacia el de ella, cruzando sus miradas como si no existiese el tiempo ni hubiese un final para ello. Él acercó su rostro al de ella y con cada centímetro perdido entre ambos, ella fue cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo los labios, deseosa de volver a probar aquellos finos y húmedos labios que hacía tiempo no saboreaba.

― Hmp… -Su bufido entre una sonrisa altanera fueron suficiente prueba para que ella se diera cuenta que no iba a ocurrir nada de lo que deseaba. –A esto me refería con "tus apariencias baratas", Liz… -Sin otra cosa más que aportar, se alejó de ella, cargando consigo la bandeja con los vasos y la jarra, dirigiéndose al estudio donde yacía Patti.

En cuanto a Liz, aún mantenía el rostro sonrojado y la respiración un tanto agitada, sus ojos yacían abiertos como platos sin comprender lo que acabó de suceder, solo veía la ancha espalda de Kid alejarse en un compas tranquilo que llevaban sus caderas ligeramente. Se dejó caer hasta que su trasero tocó el suelo y hundió su rostro en sus rodillas. ¡Era tremendamente débil!

"_Maldición… ¡Te odio, Kid!_" se decía mentalmente. En eso, se puso a pensar en el cargo de vergüenza que ahora llevaba por obra del aludido, no podía dejarlo, pero… "_Cada vez que intento ser firme ante él… Ocurre esta clase de encuentros… No me sorprendería que uno de estos días terminemos en la cama… ¡Liz, por el amor de Dios, DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO!"_ Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza para ponerse de pié e ir hacia los dos que se encontraban en el estudio de Kid.

Cruzó el umbral con la poca decencia que le sobraba en el cuerpo para enfrentar al mayor, pero la voz del mismo hablando por su celular, le hizo tragar sus palabras y hacer que explotasen dentro suyo. Buscó la mirada de Patti, pero ella estaba empecinada en tomar el jugo de manzana que había hecho Kid.

―…¡¿Qué?! –Dijo de repente Kid, alarmando a las hermanas Thompson. -¡¿Estás seguro…?! S-Stein… ¡¿E-Estás completamente seguro?! –Preguntó alterado el azabache. Liz, al oír le nombre del médico de cabecera del director del Shibusen, comenzó a temer por el bienestar del mismo. –Bien… Iré para allá. –Colgó el teléfono y la ira que había acumulado hacia el heredero, se hizo cero en la rubia. Kid las miró pero posesionó su mirada en Liz para luego decir. –Mi padre… -Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa. –Ha despertado.

* * *

Se abrió la puerta del ascensor y retomó sus pasos fuera de él, camino hacia su departamento. Estaba cansada y tenía el alma por los suelos, fue un día demasiado movido, más de lo que acostumbraba desde que empezó a trabajar para Hero en la natación. Aunque ya no sintiese muy fuerte, aún tenía el shock de ver caer a Soul en el agua con el temor a que le sucediese algo, ya que él había empezado recientemente sus clases de natación y que fuese a su suerte hacia las profundidades de la piscina, no estaba en los planes de ninguna persona, y más si esta tenía cierto miedo al agua. Tenía que admitirlo, había visto cuán difícil le resultaba el solo zambullirse, se notaba que tenía un rechazo hacia el agua, pero… Aún sabiendo eso, ¿por qué lo hacía?

Suspiró hondamente cuando ya se encontraba frente a su puerta. Metió su mano en su bolsón para sacar la llave de su cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera sacarla, su padre ya había abierto la puerta con ímpetu. Maka pegó un respingo ante la aparición de su padre, y se podía notar que él estaba aún más acelerado que ella, su aspecto le delataba. Tenía su camisa fuera del pantalón, el saco a medio poner y un zapato puesto mientras que el otro cayó por el camino.

― Papá, ¿qué—

― ¡Maka, tenemos que salir rumbo al hospital! –la joven quien creía que se trataba de alguna exageración propia de su padre, no le prestaba tanta atención, pero cuando hizo mención del hospital y viéndolo en aquellas fachas: pasaba algo grande.

Su padre no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, fue a buscar el zapato que se quedó por el camino para así estironearla para salir en dirección al ascensor.

― ¿Sucedió algo con Shinigami? –Preguntó Maka mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo a su progenitor. Éste la miró con una sonrisa y cuando entraron a la cabina, echó un suspiro mientras se arreglaba el cabello y posteriormente su saco.

― Ha despertado. –Finalizó una vez que se arregló el cuello de su camisa.

Maka parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida, quizá aún procesando la información que había recibido. Seguidamente, el rostro de la chica cambió a un semblante sorprendido y un gritillo de sorpresa emanó de su garganta.

― ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

― Sí, Stein acaba de llamarme a mi celular… Acaba de volver del trabajo y me di una ducha, cuando sonó mi teléfono… No pensaba en atender, pero se veía que era insistente su llamada…

― Pero si sigues teniendo ese tono de llamada tan irritante… -Comentó ella rodando los ojos.

― ¡Ey, no te metas con Miku Hatsune! Tch… Estoy jóvenes de ahora…–Le reprochó molesto el pelirrojo, recibiendo por parte de la menor una negación de cabeza mientras miraba el techo. Se aclaró la voz para continuar. –En fin… Hoy acaba de despertar gracias a las nuevas técnicas médicas que se le aplicaron. –Comentó con una mirada un tanto preocupada. _"Si no fuese por Medusa, puede que no pudieras contarlo, Shinigami… Pero, me preocupa mucho más esa mujer… ¿Por qué lo ayuda si tanto aborrece a Shinigami? Hablando de eso… Ella continúa creyendo que Shinigami fue el causante de su desgracia… ¿No? Entonces… ¿Por qué lo está ayudando? Tch… Stein es el único quien puede deducir con exactitud lo que podría estar pensando Medusa…"_

― Papá… -Llamó la menor ya al otro lado del ascensor. Spirit, quien deambulaba entre sus pensamientos y suposiciones al respecto, había perdido la noción de que aún se encontraba en el ascensor y que este ya llegó a su parada. –Si no te apuras, el ascensor—

Tarde.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Spirit volvió a subir hasta su piso, con la vergüenza tatuada en su hija cuando el mayor comenzó a gritar dentro de la cabina, como si fuese alguna película de 'destino final'. Maka tan solo, prefirió continuar la marcha y fingir que no conocía y menos, que no poseía ninguna relación sanguínea con el… Zopenco que yacía gritando como niña dentro del elevador.

* * *

― ¡Shinigami!

El alarido que inundó el hospital provenía de una pequeña figura, cuya velocidad dejaba que el polvo subiese hasta el techo del lugar. Las personas se corrían cundo la veían venir, temiendo ser arrollados por la pequeña maratonista, aunque su ímpetu no se trataba de cualquier cosa.

La habitación 666 se había transformado en sala de espera, pues la concurrencia era más que notoria.

Desde que Stein había comunicado a los allegados del paciente su mejoría y estabilidad de salud, no dejaban de llamar o presentarse allí para verlo al fin. Luego de todo ese tiempo, ya se habían hecho ideas negativas sobre el viejo, pero ahora, todo parecía ser solo una triste y pasajera pesadilla.

Patti se lanzó sobre el mayor para abrazarlo fuertemente, mientras ahogaba su llanto en su pecho. Liz y Kid habían perdido el ritmo de la menor, pero en cuanto llegaron, pudieron exhalar más tranquilos. Ver aquella imagen era reconfortante para cualquiera.

― ¡Patti! Vaya, mira que recibirme así con esas lágrimas… -El hombre acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de la pequeña rubia, mientras sonreía feliz de volver a verla. –Ya, ya… Mírame, ¡si estoy más joven que tú!

La chica echó a reír tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, enterneciendo al mayor, quien la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla fuertemente. Liz desvió la mirada secándose sus lágrimas, no le gustaba mostrarse así en un momento tan importante como lo era aquel.

― ¡Bueno, bueno, Patti! –Vociferaba Liz. -¡No le arrugues más al viejete este! –En la sala se oyeron carcajadas por el comentario.

― ¡No te burles, qué no falta mucho para que termines como yo! –Se quejaba Shinigami.

La chica no continuó con la discusión ya que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Se aproximó hasta el mayor y se abrazó a él, como una hija lo hace con su padre luego de no verlo después de mucho. Escondió su rostro en el hombro del mayor y éste sentía las húmedas lágrimas de la aludida en él. Con sus manos, acariciaba su espalda y su cabeza, manteniéndose en silencio y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― C-Creí… Qué no volvería… Q-Qué no volvería a abrazarlo… -Decía entre sollozos.

― Por un momento, también creí lo mismo, Liz. –Susurró a su oído, tratando de tranquilizarla. –Pero mira… ¡Lo estamos haciendo!

La chica rió un poco para alejarse de él. Se giró para mirar a Kid, este se encontraba mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, recostado por la pared con los brazos cruzados. La chica se sonrojó un poco.

― Qué pena… El primero quien debería de haber venido a saltar por Shinigami tendría que ser Kid… -Decía apartándose del mayor, pero éste le sujetó de la mano para llamar su atención. -¿Shinigami?

― Me faltó decirte algo más… -La llamó y ésta se acercó, para que el mayor pudiese susurrarle al oído. –No te alejes del lado de Kid… Él te necesita ahora más que nunca…

Liz se alejó lentamente del lado del mayor, con una mirada asombrada y sin comprender mucho a lo que se refería este con lo que acabó de decirle. Sintió seguidamente, la gran mano de Kid sobre su espalda, ésta se giró para encontrarse con su rostro y se apartó de él, comprendiendo la intención del mismo.

― En verdad, no creí volver a verte sonreír así, papá… -Se sinceró el mayor tomando las manos de este. –Desde que fundaste la universidad, creí que tu trabajo sería sencillo… Estar sentado todo el tiempo en un sillón comodísimo y dictar órdenes, mientras vigilas que todo esté en órden… Pero ahora probé lo que es vivir en tus zapatos ni un mes… Vaya… Solo rogaba por tenerte de vuelta…

― ¡No digas eso, qué ya pensaba en jubilarme y tirarte a ti la responsabilidad! –Kid quedó con ojos cuadrados al oírle decir esto.

― N-No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? –Tartamudeó un poco temeroso.

― ¡Eres mi primogénito y unignénito, ¿crees que el Shibusen pueda dirigirse sin un Shinigami allí?! –Kid suspiró cansinamente para luego abrazar fuertemente a su padre. Éste quedó asombrado por las acciones del chico.

― En verdad temía no volver a escucharte, papá…

El hombre se mostraba confundido y asombrado. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si su hijo no era precisamente la personficiación de las demostraciones de cariño, era una persona muy calculadora, un tanto fría y reservado. Un carácter semejante al de su madre, pero le reconfortaba el descubrir que no era del todo cierto. Shinigami correspondió al abrazo de su hijo con mucha alegría.

El calmado ambiente se vio disuelto en un segundo, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a un médico exhausto y frustrado, más que nada.

― ¡No se puede ingesar más de dos personas a esta sala! ¡Salgan! –Y sin más, fueron echados de la habitación sin gracia alguna.

No se le podía culpar. Uno de los pacientes que le sacó canas verdes al hospital fue ese hombre bonachón y de más de sesenta años, ya que su recuperación no debería de ser interrumpida por ninguna fuerte emoción, conociendo el motivo que lo trajo a ese hospital.

En cuanto Liz, Patty y Kid salieron de la habitación del mayor de los Shinigamis, vieron llegar a Spirit junto con su hija y prima de las rubias Thompsons.

― ¡Kid, ¿se puede pasar?! –Preguntó eufórico Spirit con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El menor, regocijado por todo lo que ocurría, asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que los recién llegados, avancen a paso acelerado.

Mientras que los tres se ubicaron en la sala de espera de aquel piso. No había mucha gente por esos pasillos, haciendo más tranquila su estadía. Ninguno de los tres pensaban marcharse sin antes despedirse de Shinigami. Se situaron en los sofás del lugar. Patti no esperó a lanzarse sobre uno de ellos, haciendo muy literal la frase "siéntense como en su casa", mientras que Liz se sentó junto a ella. Kid, a su vez, tomó asiento en el sofá frente al de ellas, recostando su cabeza por el respaldo del mismo.

― Ey, hermana… -Llamó la menor de las Thompson. –Quiero hacer pis.

― ¿Y crees que tengo el poder sobre tu vejiga, Patti? –Respondió con indiferencia la mayor. –Allá está el baño.

Por la respuesta, Patti se molestó y temrinó por sacarle la lengua, para luego ponerse de pié y echar a correr hacia los sanitarios femeninos. Mientras entre los dos restantes, se ubicó el silencio que quizá pueda ser calificado como un tanto incómodo. Todo si hace un momento, no hubiese acontecido semejante suceso entre ambos.

Al recordarlo, Liz no pudo hacer otra cosa que no sea sonrojarse. Cómo lo odiaba en esos momentos. Apretó los puños fuertemente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de no levantar la vista y mirarlo, porque en esos momentos, una simple mirada suya, un simple contacto de miradas o roce de pieles…

― Liz… -Su voz le hizo pegar un respingo y abrir los ojos para mirarlo inconscientemente, encontrándose con aquellos orbes dorados y profundos. Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad.

― ¿Q-Qué quieres? –Preguntó tratando de no sonar ansiosa, pero su tartamudeo mando al diablo todo intento.

― No es de mi incumbencia, pero… Antes de salir de mi departamento, te contactaron. Tengo entendido que era la casera donde vives, ¿no? –Liz hizo memoria y cayó en tal suceso. –Su llamada te incomodó, creo.

― Ah… -Desvió la mirada hacia otro punto, acomodándose en el sofá. –Sí, en parte…

― ¿Por qué? ¿Se trata de algo malo?

Liz abrió los ojos de par en par y lo miró confundida. ¿Se estaba preocupando por ella? Nah, de seguro solo estaba curioso por el tema… Aunque recordando la llamada de la mujer, quizá sí demostró su incomodidad como para que él se diese cuenta de tal hecho.

― No es algo malo, solo… -Hizo una pausa. Ni siquiera ella sabía como calificar lo que su casera le había informado. –Recibí una carta… -Tragó saliva. –De mi madre.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos. Kid era consciente de la mala relación que conllevaba la mayor de las Thompson con su progenitora, explicando así el por qué ella no quiere hablar de la misma o el por qué se encontraba viviendo solo con su hermana menor. Muchas cosas oculta Liz que Kid es consciente de no saber, cosas que ella prefiere afrontar sola y él como buen caballero, no la presiona ni nada, solo yace allí junto a ella para cuando lo necesite.

― Te acercaré a tu casa luego que nos despidamos de mi padre, ¿de acuerdo? –No era ninguna pregunta, él planeaba hacerlo y no esperaba ningún desacuerdo por parte de ella.

Liz sonrió levemente cabizbaja. Siempre hacía eso. Siempre que no podía avanzar más porque sabía que no lograría nada con indagar en los asuntos de la Thompson, él le hacía saber de alguna u otra manera, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, que él estaba allí para ella. Solo para ella y la pequeña Patti.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, en silencio. No había mucho que decir y si decían algo, no serviría de nada. Optaban siempre por el silencio. El silencio de labios pero la conversación que mantenían por medio de sus miradas les era más que suficiente. Pero ese momento, ella quería decir algo, quería hacerle saber cuánto necesitaba de él, cuan alivio le transmitía el tenerlo cerca y de lo débil que se encontraba en esos momentos. Quería desnudar completamente su alma ante él, porque no había otra persona con quien ella pudiese sentir aquella necesidad. Era obvio que su resonancia de almas era altísima, ambas iban a un mismo ritmo, ambas se entendían y comprendían… Ambas se amaban.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando lo vio acercarse rápidamente y su distancia se vio reducida a la nada, reducida al roce de labios que compartieron en ese microsegundo. Asustada y sorprendida, pero con una inmensa alegría, cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios para sentir mejor aquellos labios del cual era prisionera; hacía mucho que no los saboreaba y no tenía idea de cuánto necesitaba de ellos.

El beso fue el más profundo que alguna vez pudo tener, pero no por la intensidad, sino por todo lo que transmitieron a través de él. Para ambos, aquel beso significó el reencuentro de sus almas que estaban sedientas una de la otra, así que les pareció tan corto el lapso que les llevó, pero también sabían que no podían dejarse llevar y menos en ese lugar. Se separaron, Kid con sus manos acariciando el rostro de la muchacha, mientras su pulgar recorría el contorno de sus labios. Liz, por su parte, solo podía sonreír como cual quinceañera ante su primer beso, idiotizada por la sensación que le producía.

― Kid, y-yo…

― Sabía que ibas a decir alguna tontería, por eso no quería desperdiciar la única oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo. –La chica se sonrojó por el comentario. Tan bien la conocía, sabía que empezaría a hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en el departamento del muchacho antes de recibir la llamada de Stein.

― Idiota… -Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Ambos se morían por repetir aquel beso, pero si lo hacían, ¿quién sabe lo que ocurriría?

Gracias a Dios, Patti llegó hasta ellos y con un semblante de confusión los miró.

La pareja se sonrojó y se separaron rápidamente. Kid se aclaró la garganta para reincorporarse y arreglarse su remera negra, mientras que Liz solo podía desviar su mirada en el suelo y arreglarse algunos mechones locos en su dorada cabellera.

― E-Esto… ¿No se te apetece café, Kid? –Preguntó Liz.

― S-Si, iré a traer un poco. –Sin más marchó inquietantemente hacia la primera máquina de café que encontraría en la cafetería del hospital.

Liz se acomodó en el sofá con incomodidad, mientras su hermana se reía por lo bajo. Ella, por más que parecía ser solo una niña, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Además, ella era consciente que tarde o temprano, esos dos volverían a tener algo. Estaban hecho el uno para el otro.

* * *

Abrió el grifo del baño y el agua cayó sin más, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el vapor desprendiera del agua tibia e inundara el pequeño baño de su departamento. Se deshizo de toda su ropa y entró bajo la potencia del agua tibia quien lo recibía. La temperatura era ideal para calmar los nervios, tranquilizar sus pensamientos y relajar sus músculos tensos. Aún tenía en la garganta el nudo que se le formó cuando cayó al agua de la piscina y todos sus recuerdos traumáticos de una infame infancia resurgieron de las cenizas.

Estiró sus brazos para apoyarlos por la pared frente suyo. El agua iba humedeciendo cada rincón de su cuerpo y cabello.

Entre toda la confusión que le ocasionó aquel accidente, recordó el rostro que le devolvió un poco de paz y para qué negar que la vida. Si no fuese por ella, ¿quién sabe lo que le hubiese sucedido? Y a pesar de ello, él no tuvo la delicadeza de tratarla bien la noche anterior, tuvo que ser como siempre era, un bastardo que no piensa antes de hablar.

Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia al recordar el rostro de la chica cuando le gritó tras haberle dicho todas esas estupideces. Era un idiota y lo sabía. Pasó sus manos por su rostro mientras el agua le caía encima, limpiándose así la cara y haciendo que penetrara mejor el agua entre sus hebras blancas.

"Debo de disculparme con ella…" Pensó. Era cierto. Fue un insensible y debía de decirle cuanto lo sentía. Además, no cualquiera salía en rescate de la persona que la trató sin tacto alguno al hablarle de algo que él… Seamos sinceros, no sabía nada sobre Maka, no sabía por qué actuaba así, solo tenía la certeza de que se trataba de una persona que le hizo daño en un tiempo atrás. ¿Tan mal habrá pasado? Pues tomándose a sí mismo como ejemplo, él quedó traumado con la muerte de su madre, hasta ahora sigue diciéndose que fue el culpable de que ella haya muerto. Si, hasta ahora.

Cerró el grifo y el agua tan solo chorreaba de él, de su humedecido cabello y de su cuerpo en sí, recorriéndolo por completo, pero él no se inmutaba. Quedó pensativo, trasportado por sus recuerdos, reviviendo en su memoria algo que creía haberlo superado. Sí, casi toda su adolescencia se la pasó yendo y viniendo de psicólogos y terapias, fue larga su recuperación tras la muerte de su madre, dejó de comer y dormir por meses, parecía una persona completamente distinta a lo que era anteriormente. Su miedo se materializó en el agua, no podía poder estar mucho tiempo bajo la ducha, zambullirse en una piscina o siquiera ver el mar… Quedó marcado de por vida.

Tomó su toalla y secó el cuerpo, y terminado eso, se la lió por su cintura para salir hacia su habitación. Eligió de entre sus playeras una blanca de mangas tres cuarto, y unos shorts holgados hasta la rodilla de color azul con detalles en blanco. Se recostó en su cama y se puso los auriculares, tomando así su celular y buscar alguna música que le relajara.

Siempre que quería relajarse optaba por la voz femenina, una balada o un buen jazz contemporáneo que le relajase los sentidos y le trasportara lejos de la realidad. Bajaba el cursor por cada canción y al hallar lo que buscaba, apretó 'play'. Los delicados arpegios en el piano llenaron su audición a través de sus audífonos y al compás de los mismos, sus dedos se movían inconscientemente, como si tuviese enfrente suyo un piano con el cual podía desahogar su pena, con aquella voz tan única como la de Adele con el estilo que a él enamoraba, cerró los ojos y lentamente fue cayendo rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, perdiéndose en la delicadeza de la música y en su cansancio, cayó completamente dormido.

* * *

Caminaba a paso lento y elegante, moviendo seductoramente sus caderas a cada paso que daba, dejándose manosear por los ojos de sus expectadores. Su mirada yacía seria, no mostraba emoción alguna a través de sus, anteriormente, vivos ojos; parecía ser solamente una muñeca o un autómata, cuyo movimiento se reduce a los pasos básicos de toda persona.

Con su figura quedó complacido su futuro 'dueño', así que no se tardaron mucho en llevarlos a uno de los más lujosos cuartos que poseía aquel nido de ratas. Ya había pasado una semana allí, pero para ella, le resultaba ser una eternidad donde el tiempo no corría. Llegaron hasta la mencionada habitación y el hombre se deshizo de su saco para así, dedicarse enteramente en llenarle su cuello de besos melosos y húmedos que le desagradaban por completo, pero que no podía hacer más que callar y fingir que le resultaba todo lo contrario.

Terminó siendo arrojada en la cama para luego, ser apresada por el cuerpo de su amante de turno. El hombre se excitaba muy rápido y eso le convenía a ella, mientras menos tardarse en llegar al orgasmo, ella podía ir a limpiarse y a enserrarse en su habitación, hasta que llegue otro hombre y quiera hacerla suya.

Qué triste.

_._

_«― ¿Enserio te gusta estar aquí?…»_

_._

La chica abrió los ojos grandemente con sorpresa de oír en sus recuerdos la voz de Soul. Miró a su alrededor pero cayó en cuenta que se trataba de sus propios recuerdos, nadie más los oía.

Blair negó internamente, no tenía que estar recordándolo en esos momentos porque sino, su tristeza le impediría trabajar.

.

_«― Dices que vives bien gracias a esto… Pero no te veo feliz… ¿En verdad quieres seguir con esto?»_

_._

"Basta… No debo de estar pensando estas cosas…" Se decía a sí misma, tratando de que sus pensamientos no tomaran posesión de ella.

.

_«― Dime, Blair… ¿Quieres hacer esto el resto de tu vida…?»_

_._

― N-No… -Se respondió en voz alta, llamando la atención de su acompañante, quien le miró con confusión.

― ¿Dijiste algo…?

.

_«Me había sorprendido que en esa ocasión me tocase complacer a un niño… Porque, enserio, era un niño. Ni pasaba los 18 años de seguro. ¿Qué pensaban los niños de ahora? Pervertidos, todos. Guié al menor hasta la habitación que solía usar con todos mis clientes y al girarme para ver al muchachito ese, lo vi completamente sonrojado y pegado a la pared, como cual bicho._

_Sonreí divertida para así estironearlo y hacerle perder el miedo, después de todo, el placer que le brinde al niño este dependía que me pagasen bien. Para sorpresa mía, el muchacho era muy conservador a pesar de su aspecto de chico maduro, se volvió un manojo de nervios cuando entró al burdel. Quizá sea su primera vez. ¡Qué encantador! Le gustaba jugar con los virgencitos, eran bastantes inocentes._

― _Vamos, haré todo lo que quieras… -le susurré mientras lo apretaba contra mis grandes pechos, pero este se liberó de mí y me miró despóticamente, como si no hubiese venido aquí por cuenta propia._

― _¡No quiero hacer nada con nadie estando aquí! –Me gritó molesto. –Es detestable esto… -Hizo una pausa. –No elegí venir aquí, perdí una apuesta y no pienso cumplir nada…_

― _¿Una apuesta? –Me reí de él y este se sonrojó aún más. –Dime, niño… ¿Qué clase de chico no disfrutaría hacer el amor con este cuerpo?_

― _¡Yo! Escucha… No me importa el por qué estés trabajando aquí, pero no te culpo que solo conozcas tipos que quieren sexo, exactamente, sexo… Lo que hacen aquí no es 'amor', maldita sea… -La forma en que hablaba el chico me sorprendió, en verdad había perdido una apuesta ya que venía obligado._

― _¿Cómo te llamas?_

― _Soul Eater Evans… Soy un tipo cool que no le gusta tomar a alguna mujer mientras hay dinero de por medio… -Eché una carcajada más haciendo que éste se cabreara más. - ¡¿En serio te gusta estar siendo manoseada al dos por tres por hombres que no sienten nada por ti?! –Mi sorpresa se tatuó en mi rostro al oírlo decir aquello. Es que nadie viene junto a una prostituta a preguntarle cómo se encuentra, qué siente cuando tienen intimidad, ni siquiera saben su nombre. ¡Cuántos hombres han gritado nombres de terceras!_

― _Pues no es de lo más gratificante pero…_

― _Respóndeme algo… ¿Enserio te gusta estar aquí?… -Mi sorpresa no dejaba de salir con cada cosa que decía el chico. ¿Quién demonios era este tipo?_

― _Qué preguntas más estúpidas haces, niño…_

― _Soul. Dime por mi nombre… -Hizo una pausa. -¿Cómo te llamas tú?_

― _¿Por qué…? ¡Ah, eres hartante! Si no quieres tener sexo conmigo, será mejor que—_

― _Dime tu nombre, solo quiero saber eso._

― _Blair, me llamó Blair. ¿De acuerdo? –Comenzaba a molestarme, pero realmente me incomodaba porque nunca nadie se detuvo a charlar conmigo ni a preguntarme nada. Todo se reducía al sexo en su más vil esencia. –Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… No es que me guste, pero vivo bien gracias a esto._

_El chico me miró con… ¿Pena?_

― _Dices que vives bien gracias a esto… Pero no te veo feliz… ¿En verdad quieres seguir con esto?_

― _¡Desde cuando un trabajo hace feliz a alguien?_

― _Yo amo mi trabajo, ¿sabes? Soy camarero en una cafetería… -Lo miraba atenta, todo lo que decía, lo decía con tanta seguridad, con tanta madurez a pesar de ser un ingenuo, hacía ver a la vida del color que no era. –Dime, Blair… ¿Quieres hacer esto el resto de tu vida…?_

_Callé por un largo tiempo, no sabía que responder porque nunca antes me lo había preguntado. Hacía las cosas que me imponían sin protestar, sin saber qué tenía otras opciones. ¿En verdad puedo hacerlo? ¿Puedo vivir de otra cosa que no sea esto? Este chico es muy ingenuo y odio a la gente así… Pero, quiero creerle, quiero decir que tengo control sobre mi vida… Quiero… Quiero ser libre._

― _Si no deseas estar aquí, Blair… -Me sonrió tan amablemente que terminé sonrojándome como cual colegiala. –Te ayudaré a escapar de aquí… No tienes por qué seguir viviendo aquí. Yo sé que no lo quieres hacer más._

" '_Te ayudaré… Estaré allí… No te preocupes…' Todas esas frases las oí de él y me tranquilizaron más que cualquier otra cosa, solo él podía llegar a tocar mi interior sin siquiera rozar piel conmigo. Quiero que siempre me diga que todo estará bien…"_ Pensaba mientras sus ojos se humedecían rápidamente.

― Cariño… ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó su amante a lo que ella gritó fuertemente.

― ¡No, aléjate, cerdo asqueroso! –Y así lo derribó lejos de ella, corriendo hacia la salida, salió por la puerta y al cabo de su corrida, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Nunca antes se había sentido de lo más libre, la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

El hombre quien estaba con ella hace un momento, empezó a hacer un escándalo, interrumpiendo a muchos y sorprendiendo a todo el lugar, alterando los ánimos de la mayoría. Las personas salían de sus habitaciones para ver qué es lo que ocurría que traía muy enérgica la noche, pudiendo ver a una de las chicas asiduas del lugar, correr como si de su vida dependiera ello; pero en realidad, ella recuperaría su vida al cruzar el umbral que daba con el exterior de aquella madriguera.

El alboroto llegó a oídos de Giriko quien al reconocer a la chica quien inició el escándalo, la sangre le hirvió por completo, porque sabía perfectamente las intenciones de la mocosa. No permitiría que saliese y lo abandonara, entonces llamó a sus guardias para que la atraparan.

― ¡Guardias, salgan y atrapen a esa puta! –Los golizas se amontonaron tras las espaldas de Giriko. -¡¿Qué esperan, una invitación?! ¡Vayan, maldita sea, qué no escape! –Y así lo hicieron.

Blair, por su parte, ya era consciente de que estaba siendo perseguida por casi toda la seguridad del burdel, así que aumentó la velocidad de sus piernas y ya veía cercana la salida, su sonrisa era tal que ya podía saborear el sabor de sentirse libre nuevamente. Pero algo falló…

Uno de los tipos se lanzó sobre ella, haciéndole caer al suelo y lastimarse el labio, el cual terminó sangrando. Ella trataba de librarse pero el hombre la sujetaba fuertemente de los brazos contra el suelo, acercando su rostro a su oído y diciéndole que nunca saldría de allí. Miraba con tristeza y desesperación la salida, ¿volvería a caer en el mismo pozo sin fondo? La imagen de Soul volvió a su mente y recordó las palabras de Maka.

.

_«_ _Creo que… Creo que lo mismo pasa contigo, Blair… Ahora. Hay algo, una razón muy fuerte que te está obligando a dejar lo que te gusta y a los que amas, solo por conseguir algo que, quizá haga feliz a otros, pero… Lo conseguirías a costa del cariño de aquellos que te ofrecieron su amistad incondicional… -Hizo una pausa para mirar el cielo. –Puede que parezca haber una sola salida, pero siempre habrán más.»_

_._

Una ira la embargó, no iba a estar más tiempo en ese lugar. Ella ya lo decidió. Sí tenía otra opción, y era el huir de allí. Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para cabecear al hombre quien le sujetaba de atrás, la intensidad fue tal, que le había roto la nariz a este, confundido y adolorido la soltó para tratar de detener la hemorragia, entonces ella usando la rabia que tenía dentro lo empujó para volver a ponerse de pié. Con la caída de hace un momento, sus rodillas se habían raspado contra el azulejo del suelo y estas le ardían, dificultándole correr como lo hizo hace rato, pero no importaba. Si tenía que salir de ahí lisiada, lo haría. Ella iba a ser libre.

Empezó a correr pero los demás guardias ya la habían rodeado. No le importaba, se lanzó al suelo para escabullirse entre las piernas de los mismos, pero uno de ellos le sujetó el tobillo; sin embargo como se suele decir, 'nunca le sujetes la cola a un gato mojado', así mismo fue con ella, quien le rasguñó el rostro al enorme simio, prohibiéndole vista. Se volvió a poner de pié, tan solo estaba a pequeños pasos de la salida, su sonrisa se acentuó y cuando iba a poner una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abre dejando ver una figura entrante que dejó boquiabierta a la muchacha.

― S-Soul… -Profirió ante la imagen que tenía enfrente. Cabello blanco, ojos rojos, pero no era él.

El hombre quien acaba de entrar, se sorprendió de tener una muchacha a punto de chocar, pero aún más le sorprendió al leer sus labios aquel nombre. Todo sucedió tan rápido que ninguno de los dos pudo pensar con claridad, ya que de atrás le habían arrimado un pañuelo al rostro de la joven, sedándola por completo.

Ella fue debilitando su resistencia contra sus opresores, pero su mirada yacía aún al frente, de a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y cómo último movimiento, estiró su mano tratando de alcanzar al hombre, cuya imagen fue lo último que vio antes de quedar completamente rendida en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**. °O°MOo.:.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Bueeenas! :D ¿Cómo han estado, mi gente hermosa? De seguro esperando la actualización u/u jaja Trato de cumplir, nee~ :D jajaja

Bien, bien… ¡¿Cómo ha estado el capítulo de hoy?! ¡Adrenalina pura, eeeh?! ~~~~ Jaajjaja, naaah… enserio, ¿cómo lo vieron hoy? Estuvo bien, mal, mejorar algo? Digan, digan… Soy toda oídos… :D u ojos… (¿?)

En verdad les agradezco a todas las personas que esperan ansiosamente un capítulo más de esta historia, gracias a ustedes es que estamos por el capítulo 27 :DDDDDDDDDDDD GRACIAS‼! :D jajaa

Y ni qué decir a las personas qué se detienen a dejarle un comentario a esta pobre indigente escritora Jaja ¡Sus comentarios son mi alimento de cada día! :D No me dejen morir de hambre DDDDD:

Jajaja bieeeen, me despido deseándoles un hermoso inicio de semana y de actividades, ¡Fuerza con el cole que ya se acaba otro año! :D yo me despido del cole por cierto ¬¬* pero bueeeh con tal de que no me prohíba escribir y traerles cada dos semanas (o un chiqui más) las actualizaciones debidas, TODO BIEN :D

¡Hasta otra! :3

**Rincón de las respuestas:**

**Olivia Casablancas:** ¡Hola! ¡No te preocupes que recuerdo quien eres, ya estuve viendo tus comentarios anteriores y di con tu Nick pasado! :D Me halagas como siempre, yo también extrañaba recibir tus hermosos comentarios :DDD Jajajaja el yaoi hace que nuestras mentes distorcionen la realidad 3 Ahora habrán más escenas de posibles besos SOMA, y nos vamos acercando a ese tan esperado :DDD jajaja no desesperes que mientras llega les iré dando pequeñas dosis de "amor amor amor, el amoooor hace el mundo girar" (empieza a cantar) ok, no ._. ¡Si, así es! Tommy y Chrona son hermanos por ende, y si, la Medussa de este fic sale del contexto de la otra ¬¬… su maldad no :D ok, tenía que poner algo que le haga generar odio y odio y más odio hacia la humanidad y como las cosas no surgen de la noche a la mañana porque sí nada más, debería de crear algo que lleve a lo otro :D Jajajaja si, Blair hace de la rival mala pero buena que sufre sufre en la historia xDDD jajajajaja ¡Está a poquito de escapar! :D ¿Y quién era la persona que apareció? (creo que ya lo sabes, pero no quiero arruinarte el tema :3 ) jaja Descuida, ahora trataré de no retrasarme tanto, si lo hago es porque estoy de exámenes, enferma o deprimida :D pero trataré de subir igual Gracias por tu comentario nuevamente y te espero en otro capi :DDDDDDDD

**Furanshisuka san:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario! :3 Lo he estado esperando wii jajaja Lamento lo de tu croqueta u.u te enviaré uno psicológicamente :D saben muy rico ;P jajaja Si, Soul es un neko-kun :3 jajajaja Maka qué deleite te mandaste, mirar a Soul en traje de baño *¬* (contrólate ¬¬) ok… ya me repuse (se limpia la nariz) Sip, Soul es un idiota en ocasiones, pero qué va… Es una historia dentro de un universo alternativo, y aquí no hay hombres perfectos u.u (desilusión xD) jajaja Me tardé una semanita más pero aquí está, tiene más páginas que las anteriores :DDD ¡Disfrútalo! Me despido deseándote un hermoso día Bye~

**Stellaflyotaku:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Claro, aquí estamos con la continuación Espero que te haya gustado, comenta más de seguido :D

**Shimisu Akiko:** ¡Holaaa! Lamento la demora enserio, pero lo compenso con este capítulo más largo :DDD wwiii‼! Jajajaja imaginación y leer muuuuchos libros y fics (yo me comía fics y eso xD) te aseguro que harás excelentes historias jajaja :O Yo también dibujo‼! :DDD amo dibujar :3 ¡Gracias a ti por el tiempo que le tienes a leerlo y a escribirme un comentario! TT3TT Lo aprecio muchísimo ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo, matta ne! ~

**LaylaDeath:** ¡Hola! ¡Eres bienvenida aquí en esta familia! :D Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer esta historia, en verdad me hace muy feliz leer cuanto te gustó Es por ustedes que uno se esfuerza y da lo mejor que tiene :D jajaja ¡Gracias por tu comentario también! :D ¡Pues ya estás entre las chicas ansiosas por ver más SOMA! Tranquila, que ahora no pararé con esos momentos *0* xD jajaja ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y pásate de ahora en más, desho?!~

**Katari Hikari chan:** ¡Nezumi-taaaaaan! :D jajajaja ¡Todo sea por el fic! Fuckyeah! :D ¡Muchas gracias, nezu-taaan! ~ ¿Tú dices que eso no pasara? (Sostiene la sierra con más fuerza y se pone la máscara de jack) Fuera de bola, está casado D: pero….. siempre hay una posibilidad e.e xDDD después aparece así 'esposa del famosísimo guitarrista de epica, fallece trágicamente' :D y yo apareceré y lo consolaré en esos momentos más difíciles :D está todo planeado :P jajajajaja ¡Exacto! Una golpiza para Soul :D jajajaja y si, la Medussa que nunca conoceremos D: xD pero bueh, jajajaja ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo larguito de hoy! :D Te espero oportunamente, desho~

**Kmi Nyan:** ¡Holaaa! :D Gracias por tu comentario y aquí estoy, causando que tu corazón salga de lugar y vaya a tu garganta :D ok, muy creepy :/ jajajaja Tranquila, Blair cumple su papel y gracias a ella, muchas cosas se sanbráaan :D ¡Descuida, también tienes tus cosas y eso hace que no puedas dejar comentarios! Estamos igual -.- xD Si, el SOMA, BLACKY y (la pareja entre Death the kid y liz que no sé como mierda se dice) :D jajajajaa Claro, cuando Soul sienta la presión que Hero aplica sobre su relacionamiento con Maka, le tocará donde más le duele al Evans e.e kukuku ¡Si, BlackStar es el rompe momentos amorosos! :D jajajajajaja no será la primera vez que haga eso e.e jejeje Exacto, a mí me gusta ir por lo real y ninguna pareja se ha enamorado y tenido luna, mar y estrellas desde la primera vez que se vieron o conocieron… ¡Tiempo! :D jajajaja además Maka ha pasado por cosas difíciles que le resultaría irse por el 'amor a primera vista' :/ ¡Me siento más que halagada al saber que fui una de las creadoras que hizo emocionarte de ese modo! :D wiii :3 ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los detalles que mencionaste! En verdad me haces sentir única *-* ¡Amé tu comparación con los bombones! Es taaaaaaaaan cierto, o sea, cuando algo que te gusta quieres hacerlo lo más lento posible para que no termine xDDD jajajajajajajaja bueno bueno, bajando los humos… ¡Gracias por tu comentario y te espero la próxima! :D

**Bell Star:** ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, suele pasar! xDDD jajaja Soul se convirtió en el odiado más sexy de la historia por ahora xD Tranquila, que Maka podrá aparentar ser una pobre niña, pero sí que tiene agallas, demonios! :D jajajajajaja ¡MAKA RULEZ! :D ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, está bastante larguito, eh?! e.e xD La española salada me matóoo‼! :DDD i love it :3 Bueeeeh, cuidate mucho y que tengas un hermoso inicio de semana ¡Bye!~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques_


	26. Chapter 28

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_**Escenas del Futuro: »cursiva«**_

**oOS.:.°O°.**

* * *

"_Su respiración era acompasada y tranquila, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, su semblante se veía sereno y rendido al sueño. Un aroma peculiar rondaba la habitación y penetraba el olfato del dormido, despertándolo de a poco. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que yacía acostado en su sofá, se incorporó restregándose sus dedos en los ojos para asimilarlo mejor. Estaba en su casa, eso era seguro, pero… ¿Quién estaba en la cocina?_

_El aroma era agradable, demasiado para que provenga de su cocina. Se puso de pié y caminó hasta el umbral de su cocina, le pesaba el cuerpo aún y su vista no se recuperaba, por lo que insistió en la fregada. Había una figura frente al horno, revolviendo lo que olía tan bien en una olla. Tenía el cabello suelto y rubio cenizo, una camisa blanca y una falda escocesa, portando un delantal amarillo._

― _¿M-Maka…? –Su sorpresa era más que notoria en él._

_La chica se giró hacia él, mostrando en su rostro una gran sonrisa, la más hermosa que nunca antes había visto. Aquello lo dejó helado y un pequeño sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas, avergonzándolo a sí mismo, por lo que desvió la mirada a otro punto, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, buscando las palabras exactas con las cuales expresarse mejor._

― _¡Soul! –Nombró ella. –Creí que estabas durmiendo… Perdona si te desperté con el ruido._

― _A-Amh… N-No te preocupes… Y-Yo… -Se estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿por qué? Era solo Maka. -¿Qué estás preparando?_

― _Pues, un poco de gnoquis con salsa de salmón. ¿No te acuerdas que me habías pedido que te lo cocinara? –La confusión de Soul creció aún más._

― _¿Yo te lo pedí? –La chica asintió divertida. –Entonces… ¿Ya no estás enojada?_

― _¿Por qué debería de estarlo? –Preguntó ella volviendo a su tarea._

― _Y-Yo… Nada, olvídalo. "Sea lo que sea, lo olvidó y es mejor así… Se la ve de un buen humor y esta sonriendo más que de costumbre… Eso es bueno." Pensaba mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro._

― _Ven, acércate y dime qué tal está la salsa. –La chica recogió un poco de la sala en una cuchara para así soplar y quitar el calor excesivo de él. El muchacho por su parte se aproximó hasta ella, se encogió un poco para que Maka no le costase arrimar a su boca la cuchara, y lo ingirió sin problema alguno, degustando su exquisito sabor._

_Pero por descuido de ambos, la salsa había manchado la comisura del labio en el albino, éste no se dio cuenta hasta que Maka le señaló, mostrándose a sí misma como ejemplo, pero en un principio, Soul no había comprendido a qué se refería, por lo que, aprovechando la estatura del muchacho, tomó iniciativa para acercarse lo suficiente y plantar un beso en la comisura de sus labios, limpiando el resto de salsa con su pequeña lengua._

― _¿M-Maka…? -Soul se alarmó por tal acto y miró confundido._

― _¿Qué? Ayer no pensaste en las consecuencias cuando me besaste en plena universidad, ¿o sí? –Su sonrisa era una pícara que le causaba cierta emoción al muchacho. ¿Desde cuándo Maka actuaba así con él?_

― _¿Yo te besé? –Preguntó él a lo que ella rió divertida mientras avanzaba hacia él. En cuanto a Soul, comenzaba a temer por lo peor y retrocedía a cada paso que daba la muchacha, hasta que ya no pudo retroceder más y cayó sentado sobre la silla del comedor._

_Maka lo miró entre diversión y duda, para así besarlo tiernamente en los labios, un diminuto roce de labios que dejó helado al muchacho, pero que al poco tiempo, fue llenándolo de calor. ¿Por qué se sentía así por tal casto beso? No era su primer beso, pero era el primero que recibía con aquella delicadeza, sutilidad e inocencia. Se sentía bien._

_Relajó los hombros y acercó el cuerpo de Maka al suyo, tomándola de la cintura con mucho cuidado de no interrumpir el beso, pero terminó más rápido de lo que se imaginaba o deseaba. La muchacha lo miró con ternura y un poco de preocupación en el rostro, tomó las manos de Soul y las alejó de su cintura con sutileza. Se giró sobre sus pies y regresó junto a la olla que hace un momento revolvía y retomó su tarea._

_El silencio se instaló entre ambos, un silencio que anteriormente se volvía muy común entre ellos: un silencio incómodo. Soul se llevó los dedos a los labios y los palpó, húmedos y tibios, una gran combinación que le hizo sentir una nueva emoción dentro de sí mismo. No sabía lo que era, nunca antes la había experimentado, pero se sentía demasiado bien como para que se quede como 'primera vez'. Se puso de pié y caminó a zancadas sueltas hasta donde se encontraba Maka y la abrazó por detrás._

"_Si no me abofetea, quiere decir que no lo hará después…" Pensaba temiendo la reacción de la rubia. La chica se giró para mirarlo un tanto descontenta, pero pasó a ser historia antigua, ya que Soul plantó un beso en sus labios de manera lenta y pausada, tratando de reproducir aquella ternura con que Maka lo había besado segundos atrás. La chica correspondió de inmediato y dejó la cuchara en la olla para rodear el cuello del muchacho con ambos brazos, ponerse de punta de pié para que el beso no sea interrumpido, aunque viendo la intensidad del mismo, no aguantaría mucho de esa manera. Soul así lo sintió y manteniendo el abrazo, la levantó lo suficiente para que ambos pudiesen compartir la misma estatura. El beso fue tornándose cada vez más fogoso y demandante, interiorizando sus lenguas en el acto, mientras Maka jugaba con el cabello del mayor y ambos reían entre besos._

_Parecía no tener fin aquel momento y eso era lo que ellos más deseaban desde lo profundo de su ser, pero necesitaban respirar. Deshicieron el beso pero no la posición, se miraron a los ojos con intensidad y amor, el amor que nunca creyó expresar a través de sus carmesíes ojos. La chica acarició el rostro del albino y dijo seguidamente._

― _Creí que te ocurría algo… Actuabas muy extraño… -Comentó Maka._

― _Lo siento, no fue mi intención. –Si no fuese por el ruido que hacía la salsa al hervir, ambos seguirían embelesados, mirándose como dos idiotas enamorados. Pero lo eran._

_Soul bajó a Maka y ésta entre risas, apagó el fuego de las ollas, tanto de la salsa como la de los fideos. Se secó las manos por el delantal y miró a Soul de una manera que a criterio suyo, era muy extraña y peculiar._

― _La comida aún está muy caliente… Podemos… -Se sonrojó mientras hablaba, pero su mirada no era para nada inocente. –Matar el tiempo mientras… -Soul quedó pálido ante lo que acababa de oír._

― _¿M-M-M-Matar el tiempo? –Pronunció nuevamente, intentando creer que solo había sido el que entendió mal la frase, pero cuando vio a Maka deshacerse de su delantal y desabrocharse la blusa, era más que obvio que había entendido demasiado bien lo que ella quiso decir._

― _¿Por qué pones esa cara? Ayer no te hacías del rogar, Soul… -Blusa fuera. A Soul comenzaba a colorearle el rostro y de pronto, el calor que sentía antes fue intensificándose. Trataba de no mirar el lindo sostén que traía Maka cuyos detalles eran de corazones y flores, pero la curiosidad de ver busto rellenando la considerable lencería, lo vencía._

― _¿A-A-Ayer…? -Nerviosismo pero a la vez, agitación que le hacían oír los latidos de su corazón que bombeaba a toda velocidad._

_Maka se había acercado lo suficiente como para que Soul pueda sentir sobre su plano pecho, los considerables senos de la rubia, haciéndole tragar saliva al mismo. Miró a Maka y esta sostenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sus apetecibles y carnosos labios. Soul no podía creer que estuviese viendo a la misma Maka que conocía o creía conocer, pero…_

― _¿Ayer lo hicimos? –Preguntó él._

― _Sip._

― _Entonces… Está bien que también lo hagamos ahora, ¿no? –Maka amplió su sonrisa y él la abrazó fuertemente, para luego besarla, siendo correspondido por la muchacha quien entreabrió los labios para dar inicio a un beso fogoso y apasionado, un beso con el cual dieron inicio a un juego un tanto pasado de edades y explayaban su pasión como lo sea posible a ambos…_

― _Mmm… S-Soul…"_

― M-Maka… -Susurró mientras se abrazaba más a su almohada, murmurando más palabras pero inteligibles que quizá solo para su subconsciente tuvieron algo de sentido.

El silencio rondaba su habitación mientras él seguía susurrando palabras sin sentido, pero lo que era certero para el tercero que se encontraba en su habitación, era el nombre pronunciado por el albino entre dientes y con un tono de voz, demasiado meloso como para pensar algo sano de todo aquello.

Se aproximó hasta la cama del mismo, posó sus manos bajo la parrilla de la cama del albino y tras aguantarse las carcajadas y reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias, aventó al otro lado tanto el colchón con todo y huésped, oyendo un temeriario ruído cuando el cuerpo del dueño de casa se encontró con la grata sorpresa de chocar contra el suelo estrepitosamente. Las carcajadas del que ocasionó tal despertar al Evans, no tardaron en dejarse oír, llamando a la realidad a un dolido Soul, quien lo miraba con claras intenciones de matarlo.

El albino se puso de pié con cara de pocos amigos e increpó al peliceleste.

― ¡Maldita sea, BlackStar! ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?!

― Te daré una pista… -Sonrió divertido el menor. -¡M-Mmm… Maka… Ahh… Si, así…. Maka!

Soul experimentó los mil y un tonos de rojo que su rostro pudo dar en tan solo un segundo, empezando por la vergüenza y terminando en la rabia. ¡No podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando de BlackStar!

― ¡Deja de inventar cosas, estúpido!

― Si estoy inventando… ¿Por qué te aprieta tanto los shorts, eh Soul? –El muchacho no comprendió y cuando miró su prenda, vio que…

Si el sonrojo que tenía Soul era colosal, el ver que tenía un problemita "ahí" abajo, hizo que toda la sangre circulante en su cuerpo, lo haga exclusivamente en su rostro. El mayor dirigió la mirada más odiosa hacia su mejor amigo, quien desvió su mirada al techo, en señal de inocencia; tomó unos jeans negros que se encontraban a su alcance, unos bóxers limpios y fue a toda prisa al baño para asearse y… solucionar su problema.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejó que el agua fría chara contra el calor corporal que desprendía, mientras que afuera del baño, yacía BlackStar riéndose con todas sus ganas, avergonzándolo más.

― Viejo… Es normal tener estos sueños, pero… ¿Maka? –La voz del menor se oyó y aquello terminó siendo el interruptor que le hizo recordar el sueño que tuvo con la muchacha rubia. Era una buena pregunta, ¿por qué Maka? Si era solo una amiga, una amiga con la cual no terminarías fantaseando porque… Simplemente por se trataba de ella. ¿Qué sucede con él?

― ¡No me pidas explicaciones! Fue solo un sueño, nada más que eso… De seguro… Seguro que mentalicé a Megan Fox y creí que se trataba de ella… -Ni él se creía su excusa, y las risotadas que le dio a cambio BlackStar, le hicieron comprender que él tampoco se tragaba ese cuento.

― No es por desmeritar a Maka, es linda, claro que prefiero a las bien producidas… Pero lo que me resulta más gracioso es recordar todo lo que decías y pensabas de ella, qué era una tabla, que era una niña, que no era más que una inmadura… Hombre, creo que se te lo ha olvidado. –Soul quedó en silencio mirando a la nada, su amigo tenía razón.

En cuanto terminó de asearse, cerró el grifo y salió para secarse el cuerpo, vestirse y salir del baño. No quería ni mirar a BlackStar la cara, le recordaba que el incidente reciente no será olvidado tan fácilmente por el menor y que debería de buscar una forma para que cerrara la boca.

Fue directo a su armario, eligió la primera prenda que encontró y se la puso, era una camiseta de manga tres cuartos, blanca y detalles en rojo.

― A todo esto… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Creí que nos encontraríamos en la universidad, BlackStar. –Preguntó mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo.

― Pues deberías de darle un poco de atención a tu celular, viejo… Te dejé un mensaje para avisarte que vendría a buscarte para irnos a la universidad juntos, ya que antes me gustaría pasar a lo de Tsubaki…

― ¿Y yo qué mierda tengo que hacer ahí entre ustedes? –Preguntó molesto al darse cuenta de cual era su situación en esos momentos.

― ¡¿Qué qué tienes que hacer ahí?! ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, Tsubaki tiene un pitbul, manto negro y grandaneza, todo eso mezclado denonimado 'Hermano mayor'! ¡Qué para colmo, me quiere ver en su obento matutino!

― ¡Ah, claro…! Porque te haces la nena frente al hermano mayor de tu novia es que yo tengo que acompañarte…

― ¡T-Tsubaki no…! –Soul sonrió al haber delatado el sonrojo que se le formó a su amigo en cuanto nombró de esa manera a la japonesa. -¡Sólo acompáñame, me da pereza ir en bus hasta su casa! –Desvió la mirada al suelo mientras se rascaba la mejilla, intentando ocultar lo obvio.

― Solo dime que quieres estar a solas con ella… Vaya que sigues siendo un niño. –BlackStar le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos que hizo reír al albino, así que tomando su mochila, se encaminaron hacia la salida del departamento del mayor.

En cuanto salieron al pasillo, Soul no pudo evitar mirar la puerta de la habitación que correspondía a Maka, un extraño sentimiento se le formó en el estómago al imaginarse si ella aparecía por allí y tendría que compartir miradas con ella. Fragmentos de su sueño volvieron a él y el sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, definitivamente, tendría que evitarla lo más que se pudiera porque el recordar lo bochornoso que fue soñar de 'esa' manera con ella…

― A-Ah… Soul-kun… M-Mas… -Soul pegó un respingo al oír semejante voz detrás suyo, que correspondía a su mejor amigo, intentando imitar la voz de Maka.

― ¡Maldición, BlackStar! ¡¿Quieres parar con eso?! Además, ¿qué es eso de 'Soul-kun'? –llaveó la puerta y se encaminaron hacia el ascensor.

― Hmp… ¿Dime si no te gustaría oír eso de Maka? Aunque… Creo que ya te lo has imaginado… -La sonrisa pícara en el moreno, sacaba tanto sonrojos como canas verdes en Soul, quien empezaba a desarrollar ciertos instintos asesinos hacia el peli-celeste.

― ¡¿Quieres decirlo más fuerte?! ¡Creo que ella no ha escuchado! –lo dijo señalando la habitación de la aludida, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ésta se abrió dejando ver a la susodicha.

BlackStar amplió su sonrisa al ver el rostro petrificado de Soul en cuanto la vio salir, pero hizo como que no vio nada. En cuanto a ella, se sorprendió en ver a esos dos, bastante vigorosos desde muy temprano.

― Buenos días. –Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa y continuó caminando. –Ah, Soul…

― ¡¿Q-Qué?! –Preguntó elevando un poco su tono, sin darse cuenta, sorprendiendo a la otra.

― E-Emh… Hoy no iré contigo, así que me adelantaré. –Miró a BlackStar. –Nos vemos allá.

― ¡Ven con cuidado! –Respondió el menor, despidiéndola con la mano cuando ella abordó el ascensor. En eso, concentró su atención y su burla en su amigo, quien no podía ocultar el enorme sonrojo que tenía a lo largo de su rostro.

― ¡¿Qué demonios me estás viendo?! –Preguntó harto.

― Pues, nada, viejo… Me resulta divertido como puedes hundirte tú mismo, sin mi ayuda. –Inició su caminata hacia el ascensor para llamarlo. –Vamos, que Tsubaki nos espera.

―…-Apretó los dientes con impotencia, la tenía allí enfrente y no pudo decir o hacer nada, lo más prudente fue el callar, porque sabía que si habría la boca, terminaría hundiéndose por cuenta propia, como lo había dicho BlackStar.

Subieron al ascensor y su día empezó de esa manera, con el pié izquierdo, pero dieron inicio de una buena vez.

* * *

Dio un sonoro suspiro y bajó el capot de su auto, el calor que emanaba este le estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba. Para empezar el día de una excelentísima manera, Patti se había levantado tarde y aún seguía metida en el baño aseándose, llegará tarde al colegio, de seguro su tan adorada directora le telefoneará y le dirá lo que ya es obvio… Ah, Arpía. Seguidamente, el desayuno tuvo un ligero cambio de direcciones porque en lugar de terminar como solía hacerlo, terminó echando humo. Exactamente, se incendió su desayuno y el almuerzo de Patti. En cuanto al broche de oro de la mañana, su auto empezó a calentar y la gasolina se le acabó, como si fuera que tiene el direno suficiente como para ir a una gomería y cargar el tanque.

En esos momentos se encontraba maldiciendo a los mil demonios fuera de su departamento, tomó asiento sobre la acera y no esperó a que las viejas del barrio cruzasen para que no la miraran en su miseria, para así tumbarse sobre la vereda, mientras cerraba los ojos, en busca de tranquilidad. Ya se imaginaba lo que han de estar diciendo esas brujas, de seguro estaban atinando a que el día anterior se la pasó de bar en bar, tomando y fumando y ahora ya no daba más para iniciar la jornada…

"_Hipócritas. Creen que con ir a la iglesia de la esquina, se soluciona todo… Pfff"_ Pensaba molesta la Thompson.

En eso, siente que un auto detuvo la marcha enfrente suyo. No pensaba darle importancia porque de seguro era otro de los huéspedes que volvía o que venía a recoger a alguno de por ahí, pero cuando dijo su nombre y reconoció aquella ronca voz, se puso de pié de inmediato.

La mirada atónita de Kid le sacó un pequeño sonrojo a la rubia. Lo que él pensaba, sí le causaba estragos.

― ¡Kid! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó arreglándose el cabello disimuladamente.

― Pasaba a verte… -Atinó a decir. –Algo me decía que tendrías problemas con tu auto hoy…

― ¿Q-Qué…?

― Ayer me pareció oírle algo extraño, parecía más ruidoso de lo normal y expedía cierto calor. No te dije nada porque creí que ya lo sabías y que harías algo al respecto, pero… Estamos hablando de la misma Liz, ¿no? –Ella frunció el ceño y lo golpeó en el pecho, haciéndolo reír. –¿Acaso me lo vas a negar?

― ¡N-No, no te negaré nada! Bien… Si eres tan maravilloso con los carros, ¿por qué no haces nada? –La chica se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta del otro.

― Sé que suena raro pero el llegar engrasado al trabajo, no es parte de mis actividades cotidianas. –Liz sonrió ante el muchacho, y éste se le quedó viendo detenidamente. -¿Quieres que te lleve? Se nota que van tarde… ¿Patti comió algo?

― No, ahí está terminando de prepararse. Se me quemó la comida y su almuerzo… Así que está un tanto molesta conmigo. –Sonrió apenada ante lo último.

― Bien, iré a hablar con ella. Espérame un rato. –Kid se adentró al departamento y fue hasta donde se encontraba la habitación de las hermanas Thompson.

Mientras Liz se volvió a sentar en la acera. Kid era una de las pocas personas que podía persuadir a Patti o hablar con ella sin que esta se torne grosera, antipática o infantil, ella quería mucho a Kid porque era como un hermano mayor para ella. Liz sabía que si Kid intervenía, Patti no tendría problemas en comprender lo que sucedía. Por un momento, pasó a su mente el recuerdo de aquella carta que recibió el día anterior y de cómo podría afectar esto a Patti. Agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños fuertemente, no quería que Patti sufriera nuevamente, si estaba entre sus posibilidades, ella la protegería de cualquier cosa, incluso de _'ella'_.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ve saliendo a Patti junto con Kid, Liz se puso de pié y miró a su hermana quien le sonreía y luego miró a Kid, quien le hizo un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza, dando por finalizada la pequeña riña.

― Patti, sube al auto, las llevaré. –Informó Kid, tomando lugar en el asiento del chofer, siendo imitado por las otras dos.

Al primer lugar donde fueron fue al colegio de la pequeña rubia de ojos celestes, quien se despidió de ambos con el agitar de su pequeña mano. Esperaron a que ingresase dentro del recinto para retomar la marcha hacia la universidad del Shibusen, el destino de ambos.

En el camino, iban oyendo la radio, ambos sumados en sus propios pensamientos, pero Kid necesitaba hablar con su acompañante por lo que bajó el volumen del aparato y sin mirar a la chica, empezó a hablar.

― Con respecto a esa carta… -Liz bajó la mirada. -¿Qué harás?

― …Ni siquiera yo lo sé. –Recostó su cabeza por el respaldo y cerró los ojos. –Ella… Quiere volver a entrar en nuestra vida… No sé si Patti pueda soportarlo…

― En un principio querías su ayuda, ¿no? ¿Por qué ahora actúas así?

― ¡Si, solo quería su dinero! Pero ella cree que con eso es suficiente para borrar el pasado y actuar como si nada, ser la familia feliz que nunca fuimos… -Se masajeó la sien mientras respiraba. –Patti la extraña… Quiere verla, pero… Tengo miedo…

― Comprende, es su madre, Liz… Hace más de tres años que no sabe nada de ella, imagináte lo feliz que ha de estar. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

― Es esa felicidad el problema… Patti ignora que esa mujer nos dio la espalda hace tres años… ¡Patti sufrió mucho a causa de ello y no estoy dispuesta a que pase por lo mismo! –Los ojos se le estaba humedeciendo, ella no lo notaba hasta que en sus mejillas resbalaban finas lágrimas que Kid pudo verlas fácilmente, pero prefirió hacer como si nada. Sabía que no conseguiría nada si la hacía sentir débil, es mejor ignorar esos momentos y seguir adelante.

― En la carta está escrito eso, ¿no?

― En la carta solo dice que quiere hablar conmigo y ver a Patti… Y como para que no digamos 'no' a su pedido, ya nos ha enviado dos boletos de ida y vuelta hacia Texas… -Se mordió el labio inferior.

― ¿Y si quiere cambiar? ¿Si en verdad le duele el no tenerlas allí? ¿Piensas negarle eso, Liz?

― ¡Ella se lo buscó, maldita sea! –las lágrimas salían a borbotones de ella, al igual que la rabia que había guardado hacia su madre hace tres años. Trataba de calmarse pero le resultaba imposible.

Kid detuvo el auto y la atrajo hacia él, la estrechó entre sus brazos e hizo que se desahogara en su pecho. Hacía mucho que no veía así a Liz y se notaba, notaba que esta era la primera vez después de mucho que hablaba sobre su madre. Besó su cabeza mientras le aplicaba tiernas caricias en su espalda, tratando de que los temblores cesaran y hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

― Liz… -empezó a hablar. –Tu madre cometió errores, tú también lo has hecho… Es algo normal… A diferencia de muchos otros, ella quiere enmendarlos de alguna manera… No estoy seguro que sea eso, pero tengo una corazonada de que se trata de eso. –Hizo una pausa para levantar el rostro de la muchacha y mirarla fijamente, ver aquellos orbes celestes completamente húmedos y ese rostro bañado en lágrimas de ira.

Sonrió dulcemente y plantó en sus labios un tierno beso que ella correspondió de inmediato. A través de aquel beso, podía sentir cuanto necesitaba Liz de él, cuanto le hacía falta alguien con quien desahogarse y recibir el apoyo que en todos esos años nunca sintió. Se separó de ella y se miraron un largo tiempo en silencio, ella había dejado de llorar pero aún tenía sollozos que despedía acompasadamente.

― Iré contigo, Liz… -La chica abrió los ojos grandemente y se alejó de él para mirarlo con sorpresa.

― ¿D-De qué estás…?

― Si tú vas a Texas, yo iré contigo. –Volvió a repetir sonriendo de medio lado, mostrando aquella autosuficiencia propio en él, algo que te dice que él lo hará y no precisamente te está pidiendo permiso.

― ¿Y-Y qué pasa con Shibusen?

― No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo. –Sonrió para luego volver la vista al frente, encender el motor y continuar con la marcha. Faltaba poco por llegar a la universidad y necesitaba empezar a mover las solicitudes para ausentarse un momento, tendría que ir con una buena excusa a la evaluadora institucional, y no se le ocurría nada que esa arpía se la tragara.

* * *

Caminaba a paso lento, pausado. ¿Cómo uno podría decir que se trataba de un lunes si todo el mundo esta pegando algarabía por donde quiera que pasaba? Quizá ella no estaba hecha para la ciudad, era lo más probable. En cuanto había llegado a la universidad fue directo a la secretaría para informarse a cerca de los resultados de aquellas pruebas de ingreso, pero lastimosamente aún no salían hasta el medio día. No tenía nada que hacer y su horario de trabajo empezaba por la tarde, así que no le venía mal ir a la biblioteca de la universidad y dar unos cuantos vistazos a libros que le produjeran interés, después de todo, se hablaba muy bien de allí.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de algunos letreros, subió las escaleras rumbo a uno de los pisos caracterizado por ser 'salones especiales', entre los cuales yacía la gran biblioteca. Para su desgracia, yacía en mantenimiento y no pudo hacer más que dar la vuelta y volver por donde llegó. Estaba comenzando a pensar que su venida fue una total pérdida de tiempo.

Iba a descender por las escaleras cuando algo la detuvo, era el sonido de una melodía que la cautivó por completo, era el hermoso sonar de un piano, que no debería de estar muy lejos de allí. Viendo que no tenía mucho que hacer, cambió de rumbo y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el pianista, su sonido se iba esclareciendo más al cabo que la distancia se acortaba y sus ansias por ver de quién se trataba creía de igual manera.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró levemente, sin distraer al que se encontraba dentro. El piano era de cola y de un elegante color negro, mientras que su gran cuerpo cubría la identidad del pianista. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y con paso lento, fue ingresando de a poco para poder ver de quién se trataba. Su sorpresa fue grata al ver la misma cabellera blanca que vio esta mañana al salir de su departamento, pero lo que más asombro le causó fue ver la forma en que él tocaba.

Con los ojos cerrados y el semblante fundido una paz casi palpable, iba moviendo sus largos y finos dedos a lo largo de las teclas, produciendo una hermosa melodía que parecía transportarla a otra dimensión, una donde solamente se encuentra la serenidad y tranquilidad que tanto ansiaba desde que pisó Death City.

― E-Es hermoso… -Pronunció en un susurro que despertó al albino de su inspiración y detuvo sus manos por completo, mirándola con sorpresa.

― M-Maka… -Nombró recuperándose del susto. -¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención! Y-Yo solo… Ahm… -Comenzaba a sonrojarse por la vergüenza y porque no encontraba forma de justificarse. –Y-Yo… ¡Será mejor que—

― ¡Maka, espera! –Soul se se puso de pié y detuvo a la chica antes de que se marchase, ella lo miró con timidez a los ojos, queriendo huir de ellos.

El muchacho al tener la mirada de la rubia comenzó a dudar en abrir la boca, aquellos ojos verdes que mostraban un extraño brillo, los cuales transmitían un sentimiento de fragilidad, le provocaban temer decir algo que pueda lastimarlos. Él no se caracterizaba por ser el hombre de las palabras más asertivas en los momentos más oportunos, siempre se terminaba dejando llevar por sus emociones y decía o hacía cosas sin pensar; pero en esos momentos tenía que decir lo que llevaba allí adentro desde el sábado y no ha tenido la oportunidad de hacérselo saber a la muchacha.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y peinó con sus dedos sus hebras blancas, tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios.

― M-Maka, yo… ¿Recuerdas…? Amh… Es obvio que lo recuerdas, pero… Verás… -Se ponía cada vez más nervioso y Maka no lo ayudaba con su mirada, así que tomándola de los hombros la giró para quedar de espaldas a él.

― ¿S-Soul? –Preguntó ella sin comprender.

― Perdóname. –Dijo finalmente y con aquella pequeña palabra, sentía el cuerpo un poco más ligero.

Maka abrió los ojos grandemente por la sorpresa de oírlo decir eso, y trató de girarse para verlo, pero las manos de Soul la detuvieron nuevamente, manteniéndola de esa manera.

― No te des vuelta… Me resultaría imposible decirterlo si estás mirándome… "_Sus ojos son terriblemente bellos, pero a la vez, tienen una profundidad que cala mis huesos…"_ El viernes… Me comporté con un idiota, lo sé. Habrás querido golpearme más de aquella cachetada, y sinceramente, me lo merecía… No mido mis palabras y me dijo llevar por mis emociones, actúo y posteriormente pienso, pero cuando lo reflexioné ya hice una estupidez… En verdad lo siento, no soy quién para decirte lo que está bien ni lo que está mal, eres dueña de tu vida, tu pasado, presente o futuro… No puedo intervenir en ninguno de ellos solo por tener una forma diferente de pensar… -Exhaló un suspiro y siguió hablando. -Lo que dije el viernes, eso de que no te pareces a Blair… Es cierto, no se parecen porque son personas completamente distintas, pero no desmerito tu actitud… Porque lo que el sábado has hecho, el salvarme la vida, no cualquiera lo hace después de haber tenido una discusión con esa persona… Te lo agradezco mucho, porque… yo… Haa… Bien, no estoy muy familiarizado con el agua y todo eso, ya te habrás dado cuenta con mis intentos ridículos por zambullirme, ¿no? –Maka sonrió ante aquello, pero quizá, la sonrisa o la alegría que sentía en esos momentos no era precisamente por el mal desempeño del albino en el agua. –Así que, en resumidas cuentas… Perdóname y Gracias.

Sin más, soltó los hombros de la chica y respiró hondamente. Maka giró levemente el rostro, no demasiado como para girar el cuerpo completo, lo hizo lo suficiente para poder verlo con una disimulada sonrisa en el rostro.

― Ahora si quieres, puedes golpearme o gritarme o lo que quieras… -Terminó diciendo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando la decisión de la chica, quien amplió la sonrisa.

Más, el golpe que había estado esperando el chico, jamás llegó. Soul abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró a una Maka sentada en el banco del piano, admirando con ternura cada tecla que éste poseía, y rozando ligeramente sus dedos por ellas, sin producir sonido alguno. Soul la miró extrañado y se acercó a ella, entonces Maka continuó hablando.

― A todo esto… ¿Qué estabas tocando? Me pareció un poco familiar… -Soul parpadeó confundido.

― ¡Espera! No dije todo eso en vano, ¿no? –Maka rió por lo bajo y lo miró a los ojos.

― Acepto tus disculpas, Soul… Son sinceras y eso las hace ser especiales. –Soul se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada al suelo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con pena. –Y… También te pido disculpas por la bofetada… Aunque me haya dolido oírte decir eso… Necesitaba a alguien que lo dijera. –Volvió su atención a las teclas. –Es cierto, no eres quien para juzgar el pasado de nadie, pero… Tus palabras fueron las necesarias para que yo abriese los ojos con respecto a mí misma… No puedo seguir atada a un pasado que me torture toda la vida… Y-Yo… -Tragó saliva. –Debo superarlo. –En eso, vuelve a mirarlo los ojos. –Así que, te agradezco por hacerme ver lo que me estaba negando en aceptar.

― …-Soul quedó sin palabras, admirado por las palabras de la chica. Sus ojos yacían encandilados por las de la menor y un deseo desenfrenado de querer besarla apareció. "_¿QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO, MALDICIÓN? ¡ES MAKA!"_ –Desvió la mirada colorada al suelo, para así sentarse al otro lado del asiento y apoyar sus manos en las teclas. -¿Quería saber qué estaba tocando, no? –Preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema y pensamiento.

― Así es. –Respondió ella. –No creí cuando dijiste que tocabas el piano.

― Ah, bueno… Pues estás sorprendida ahora, ¿no? No solo toco el piano, sino que lo hago de maravilla… -Maka rodó los ojos. –Hablando enserio, estoy practicando para la Gala, ¿recuerdas no?

― ¡Ah, el baile de invierno! –Soul asintió y volvió a tocar.

― Como se trata de jóvenes, pidieron que hiciera un repertorio actual de jazz, blues o R&B… Escogí un tema que adoro de Adele… _One and Only,_ ¿te suena?

― Más o menos… Creo que lo oí en la radio… -Comentó mirando los largos dedos del albino moviéndose sobre las teclas del piano negro.

― Su letra es hermosa… Escucha con cuidado. –Dijo dulcemente con los ojos cerrados par así, comenzar a cantar.

You've been on my mind

_(Tú has estado en mi mente)_

I grow fonder every day,

_(y cada día te aprecio más)_

lose myself in time just thinking of your face

_(me pierdo en el tiempo pensando en tu cara)_

God only knows why it's taking me so long

_(sólo Dios sabe porque me está llevando tanto tiempo)_

to let my doubts go

_(Despejar mis dudas)_

You're the only one that I want

_(Pero tú eres lo único que quiero)_

Maka miraba embelezada a Soul mientras este ejecutaba y cantaba una canción que era más que eso, era el ruego de un enamorado, era el alma descubierta de un ser que no quería cualquier amor, quería de aquella persona que lo hacía sentir especial, en las nubes. Una persona que amaba con todas sus fuerzas y deseaba más que nada estar entre sus brazos.

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before

_(No sé porque tengo miedo, cuando he estado aqui antes)_

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,

_(Cada sentimiento, palabra, lo he imaginado todo)_

You never know if you never try to forget your past

_(Nunca sabes sí olvidarás tu pasado)_

And simply be mine

_(y sólo serás mío)_

Cerró los ojos lentamente y sentía que la letra iba tomando forma dentro suyo, mientras la voz de Soul causaba mil y un emociones dentro de ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y su rostro fue tornándose sonrojado.

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

_(Te reto a que me dejes ser, tu primero y único)_

Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms

_(prometo que soy digno de estar en tus brazos)_

So come on and give me the chance

_(así que vamos, dame la oportunidad)_

To prove that I'm the one who can

_(para demostrar, que soy el único)_

Walk that mile

_(que puede caminar una milla)_

Until the end starts

_(hasta el final)_

La melodía que producía Soul terminó de un momento a otro, para ambos fue solo un instante que les gustaría volver a repetir. Maka abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada del albino, cuya sonrisa le hizo sonrojar, pero a diferencia de veces anteriores donde ella terminaba por ladear su rostro, ahora no había razón por la cual hacerlo o mejor dicho, ella…

"_He perdido el miedo de… Revivir en su mirada mi dolor… É-Él… Todo se lo debo a Él…"_

Una sonrisa nunca antes vista por Soul, se dibujó en Maka, una que ni ella creyó poder expresar después de mucho. Soul así lo sintió y sabía perfectamente que él era el primero en deleintarse con ella. Su mano se acercó al rostro de la muchacha y acarició suavemente la mejilla de chica, para así, acercarla a él. Mientras la distancia entre ambos se iba acortando, ella fue cerrando los ojos, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por donde Soul quisiera, porque la confianza que hacía mucho no volvía a desarrollar en nadie, ahora la tenía completamente a merced suyo.

A tan solo unos pocos centímetros, ellos…

― ¡Maka! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!

― ¡Soul, viejo! –La puerta del salón de música se abrió estrepitosamente, separando a la pareja de un salto, y mirando con el rostro sonrojado a los recién llegados, quienes recomponían su aliento tras tanto correr. -¡Viejo, te estábamos buscando! ¡A ti también, Maka!

― ¿Q-Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Maka poniéndose de pié y acercándose a su prima.

― Ya sacaron la lista de aprobados… -Susurró Liz con una gran sonrisa, recuperando el aliento perdido.

Los ojos de Maka se abrieron grandemente y miró a BlackStar, éste no hizo más que sonreír y extender su dedo pulgar en una grata señal de satisfacción.

― Estás ante un alumno oficial del Shibusen, mi querida Maka.

― Solo faltas tú, Maka. ¡Apresúrate a verlo! –Liz la tomó de la muñeca y la sacó de allí a pasos corridos.

Mientras Soul aún yacía sentado en el banquillo del piano, mirando todo con emociones entreveradas. BlacKStar se acercó a la puerta y con una sonrisa pícara atinó a decir.

― Deberías de agradecérmelo, sino fuese por mí, convertirías este respetable salón en una habitación del pecado. –Dijo con voz que fingía inocencia lo último.

Soul terminó estallando de la ira y golpeó en el brazo al chico cuando se levantó y fue hasta él. Pero su prioridad no estaba en dar su merecido a su amigo, sino en acompañar a Maka en esos momentos. Salió corriendo esperando poder seguirle el paso a las que se le adelantaron, dirigiéndose al gran pasillo de avisos, donde se encontraba un gigantesco panel con los nombres de las personas que ingresaron y los puntajes de las mismas, haciendo resaltar a los más destacados con sus calificaciones.

Cuando llegó vio a un gentío apretujándose para ver si su nombre estaba en la lista, buscando con la mirada encontró a Liz a un costado en compañía de Tsubaki. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a las chicas y lo primero que Tsubaki hizo fue felicitar a BlackStar, haciéndole subir a la cima de su ego, como siempre.

― ¿Y Maka? –Preguntó Soul.

― Está dentro… -Dijo con tono preocupado. –Sí que sabe cómo desafiar a la muerte…

En eso, ven a una mano queriendo salir de entre varios cuerpos empujándose; no sabían de quién se trataba ni si era Maka, pero la simple idea de que sea la chica, movilizó a Soul para ayudarla. Se acercó a paso apresurado y tomó de la mano que intentaba salir, pero al ver el brillo que producía la luz sobre su cabeza rapada, supuso de inmediato que no era Maka.

Un chico semi-calvo salió de ahí, Soul ni se molestó en ayudarlo más, haciendo que cayera al suelo sin gracia alguna. Al oír la voz de Liz, se giró ya que esta nombró a la pequeña rubia Idahonesa.

― ¡Maka! ¡¿Cómo has salido?!

― No fue difícil, casi sin esfuerzo. –Aseguró la otra apenada. Soul se acercó a ella y la miró preocupado, esperando oír lo que todos querían saber.

― ¿C-Cómo…?

Maka lo miró y sonrió ampliamente.

― ¡Ingresé con el mejor de los puntajes! –Todos se quedaron atónitos ante aquello, no solo ingresó, sino que superó a los mil y un alumnos postulados junto con ella.

Sus amigos empezaron a vociferar de la alegría y abrazarla frenéticamente. Soul quería hacerle saber cuan feliz estaba por ella, y tomándola de los hombros, no pudo decir nada más que un…

― ¡Felici—

― ¡Mi pequeña Maka! –Del horizonte fue llegando a paso de alma que se lleva el diablo, una cabellera roja con mocos saltiteando de la alegría en su rostro. -¡Mi hermosa hija ha ingresado! ¡Ven con papá! –Maka fue abrazada por su padre y ella lo correspondió sin darse cuenta, estaba muy emocionada como para recordar que no tenía grandes afectos hacia el mujeriego hombre.

"_¿Qué no puedo tener un minuto con ella?"_ dijo mirando reprochando hacia el cielo, culpando a cualquier deidad de turno.

La muchacha se separó de su padre y volvió su atención a su grupo, una gran sonrisa resplandeció en ella. No era para menos, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el ingresar allí, tanto que se empeñó para ello. Cuán grande era el deseo de hacer permanente aquella sonrisa en la chica.

"_Es lo que deseo yo…"_ –meditó el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El timbre de la universidad que daba alerta del inicio de clases y de la retirada de los demás, resonó en todo el predio, cumpliendo su labor extra de hacer pegar unos cuantos respingos a su larga. Spirit apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija, llamando su atención.

― Bien, Maka… Deberías de marcharte a casa… -La chica asintió y miró a su grupo, acentuando su atención en el albino, quien correspondía a los verdes ojos de la rubia.

― Nosotros nos marchamos. ¡Nos vemos luego, Maka, BlackStar! –Se despidieron las chicas universitarias.

Soul extendió su puño hasta Maka y ella lo miró confundida.

― No me hagas repetírtelo. –ella comprendió enseguida a qué se refería el albino y con cierta timidez, cerró su mano en un puño y la chocó contra el otro. –Felicidades. Te lo merecías.

El chico se alejó de ella, dejándola con la mirada perdida en su ancha espalda. Pronto su imagen se perdió entre los pasillos y ella quedó allí parada con su padre y BlackStar, quienes la miraban un tanto confundidos, o mejor dicho, solo Spirit, quien hablaba a Maka pero ésta no daba signos de escucharlo. Para el peliceleste, el panorama era bastante claro, sonrió divertido.

― ¿Maka, me estás escuchando? –Su padre le tocó el hombro a lo que ella solo lo miró confundido.

― Vaya, Maka… Te noto un poco cansada… Spirit, deje que nos marchemos, mañana empieza la rumba por aquí. –El hombre frunció el ceño ante la idea de que su hija se marchara con aquel muchacho cuya apariencia dejaba mucho qué desear.

― No te preocupes, papá. Iré a casa y me quedaré allí, BlackStar solo me acompañará hasta cierto punto, luego debe ir por otro camino para su casa. –Contestó Maka tratando de tranquilizar los pensamientos de su padre.

― Bien, confío en ti, Maka… -le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

― Un tanto sobreprotector, ¿no? –Comentó BlackStar cuando retomaron la marcha hacia la salida de la universidad.

― Si, es agobiante. "_Pero se comprende que actúe así…"_ –Pensó lo último con la mirada perdida.

Maka desvió su mirada hacia donde se había marchado su padre con aquel semblante un tanto aliviado y entristecido. Él había sido una de las pocas personas que se mantuvo al frente, en la boca del cañón, como se solía decir, dispuesto a todo por ella. Será todo lo que quiera, un mujeriego, un despreocupado, un bebedor nato, pero de que era un buen padre, lo era.

― Ey, Maka –Llamó BlackStar a lo que ella se giró con un pequeño sobresalto. -¿Te quedarás atrás?

― Lo siento, estoy un tanto meditabunda. –Dijo rascándose la mejilla con vergüenza.

― ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba, Maka! –Ambos jóvenes se giraron al oír nuevamente la voz del pelirrojo mujeriego, éste regresaba a ellos a paso corrido y tomando la mano de Maka, la miró con una gran sonrisa. –Antes de ir a casa, ve a alguna tienda y elige tu regalo, amor… Ya sabes, algún libro o algo que te guste, si no te es suficiente el dinero, avísame e iremos juntos otro día a comprártelo, ¿de acuerdo? –Sin más, se retiró.

Maka se quedó mirando sorprendida lo último y sintió el zarandeo del moreno a un lado suyo, haciendo que ella lo mire.

― ¿Regalo? –Preguntó él curioso.

― Amh… Este viernes es mi cumpleaños y—

― ¡¿Tú cumpleaños?! –Volvió a preguntar el chico a lo que la chica sonrió avergonzada.

― S-Si, no es para tanto…

― Espera, ¿cuánto cumples?

― 18. –Respondió ella emprendiendo la marcha hacia la salida del predio.

― Maldición, yo cumplo en mayo… ¡Pero eso no me quita lo 'Big'! Eres tú quien envejece más rápido, ¿sabes? –Y una risotada se oyó seguidamente, a lo que Maka solo podía guardar silencio y desviar su vista a otra parte. –¡Pues andando, pequeña abuela! ¡Tenemos que ir a elegir para tu regalo!

― ¡¿P-Pequeña…?! –No se oyó más decirle nada, ya que BlackStar la tomó de la muñeca y con una velocidad sobrehumana dejaron atrás el Shibusen. Su nueva Universidad.

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Muy buenas…(días, tarde, noche, no sé a qué hora estén leyendo esto, pero…)! ¡Buenas! :D jaja Nuevamente reunidas aquí para recibir un nuevo capítulo de esta historia tan dramática jajaja pero que nos hace muy feliz :3 me incluyo porque disfruto escribiéndola :D ¡Yei! :3

¡¿Cómo se encuentra?! No me digan sentadas porque enserio lo sé xD ¡¿Cómo ha estado su semana?! Ahora estamos iniciado una nueva :o quizá muchas de las aquí presentes ya estén levantando la bandera de la victoria tras haber culminado un año más del colegio :D ¡Yo así lo estoy haciendo! Y no solamente un año más acabado, sino… ¡TODO EL COLEGIO! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

No se crean, lo extrañaré TT^TT o más bien, extrañaré las horas que no hacíamos nada y a mis compañeros, bueno… Solo a algunos :P No es que sea muy… ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Sociable? Quizá e.e

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin… :D *feel like German Garmendia* ¡¿CÓMO LES HA PARECIDO EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY?! ¿Les gustó una escena en específico? ¿Se identificaron con algún personaje? ¿Quisieron matar a otro? :O ¡COMENTEN! :D Espero ansiosa sus comentarios para saber qué tanto les gustó el capítulo de hoy :3

¡Pues me gustaría agradecer a toditos toditos toditos los que se mandan leer esta historia, como cada final del capítulo les dedico unas líneas a todos mis lectores! :D ¡Hoy no será distinto! Y así como a mis lectores, también les agradezco enormemente a mis (no sé como llamarlo) ¡LAS PERSONITAS QUE DEJAN COMENTARIOS AL FINAL DE CADA CAPÍTULO RELIGIOSAMENTE! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *Aplausos* Me hacen muuuy feliz TT^TT

Me despido deseándoles un hermoso inicio del día y semana :D ¡Y nos leeremos en la próxima entrega, dentro de dos semanas! :D ¡BYEEEEEE!~

**Rincón de las respuestas:**

**Gisselle Lee Evans:** ¡Hola, hola! :D Es un gusto tenerte por aquí con un comentario, creo que eres nueva, desho~ Así que la bienvenida correspondiente: ¡BIENVENIDA! :DDDD *Caen serpentinas del techo* Jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Gi! Me ha salido una sonrisa en el rostro así tipo ':3' ya que has sido el primer comentario recibido al actualizar el capítulo pasado :D ¡Di un saltito de felicidad al saber que te ha gustado mucho mi historia! No te preocupes, el saber que a personas como tú les gusta lo que escribo… ¡¿CÓMO ABANDONAR ALGO COMO ESO?! :D Pásate más seguido por aquí, ya te extraño Q_Q ¡Byeee! ~

**Dan Yagami:** ¡Buenaaaas! *Saluda al estilo de Shinigami-sama* Lo sé lo sé, pero dime si no te emocionó todito el intento de escape de Blair, además… ¡La entrada de Wess! :P jajajajajaja Tranquila, a punta de pistola sé que me tienes, así que no pienso dejar de actualizar‼! ^^U ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Wuakayaka:** ¡MY INSPIRATION! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *se lanza sobre ella para abrazarla* jajajaja ¡Holis!~ ¡Gracias por cumplirla, sabes que siempre me levantas la moral con algún comentario tuyo! :3 Sí sabes que con el domingo se inicia la nueva semana, desho? ¬¬- jajajajajajajajaja ¡No problema, el que hayas comentado me llena de 'burum bum bum' el corazón! :D jaja ¿Estudiando? e.e jajajaja No, estoy bromeando ¡Fighting! :D No te hagas problemas con los anteriores capítulos, comenta los que vendrán, mi niña ;) Jajaja Eso era 'secret' my dear ¬¬* ¡Tú y tu pervertido capítulo 6! Dios mío, qué pecaminosa… ¿Quién habrá escrito ese capítulo? e.e jajajajajajajaja re caradura la mina xDDDD ZORRA EN CELOOOOOOO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESO SI QUE NO ME LO ESPERABA….. Yo me reí como Hiena en celo xDDD así como los del Rey León :P (qué buena película *-*) xD ¿Enserio lo has gritado? O.O ojalá tu hermanastro no te haya tomando enserio eeeeeeh‼! xDDDDDDDDDDD naaah, estoy bromeando :P ¡Gracias por tu comentario y nos seguiremos comunicando via FB! :D ¡Kisses!~

**Kmi Nyan:** ¡Mi KMI! :D ¡Gracias por tu comentario, lindura! :3 Lo séee… La entrada triunfal de Wes a la historia fue 'OSOME' :D Ni te imaginas el drama que se armará después de esto :o jajaja ¡Tranqui, tranqui, no desesperes! Ya te enterarás como reaccionará cada uno e.e xDDD ¡¿Enserio lo dices?! *-* Pero da mucha garra tener que editar los nombres y corregir algunos errores e.e xDDD lo siento, soy una vaga :D ¡Muchas gracias enserio por tu comentario y trataré de no retrasarme tanto! :D Nos seguiremos leyendo, que tengas una linda semana :D Byeee~

**Bell Star:** ¡Hola! :D Lo importante es que los dejas :3 jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que siempre te gusteee ahf noabgayfg aslgaosfg :D ¡Pero si sus reviews me dan de comer! DDDD: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA OK OK, Ya nada de indigente, ¿está bien? :3 ¡Claro que sí, mi españolísima! :D Adoro tus divagues en cada comentario pero ese me mató xDDD ¡Soy indispensable para ti, eeeeh! e.e (se siente importante) ok, no xDDD ¡BlackStar está que me tiro por él! *-* Lo amo‼! xDDD Y Blair D: por ahora no sabremos nada de ella, pero descuida, ya tendremos más detalles sobre ella y sobre su sitación en el próximo capítulo :D Jajajajajaja ¡Siii, Wes a dado señal de su existencia! Se viene lo bueno eeeh! :D ¡Esperaré ansiosa tu comentario en el próximo capítulo! Te me cuidas, eh? Nos leemos ~

**Katari Hikari chan:** ¡NEZUMI-TAAAAN! :D *se tira a por ella* Jajajaja ¡Qué gusto tenerte por aquí, nee-tan! :3 Wiii, salto de alegría al ver qué te ha gustado tanto el nuevo capítulo :D ¡Continuaré así! O.ó ¡Fighting! Lo dije bien al inicio de cada fic… No me hago responsable de los efectos secundarios que podría causar mi historia e.e y el leer fics de soul eater es uno e.e xDDD Te las arreglas tú solida‼! xD ¡Blair-chaaaan! :D Ella fue la heroína de la historia :3 o casi xDD claro, indaga indaga… Además, más preguntas te surgirán en el siguiente capítulo :o así es :3 Kid y Liz están que se comen indirectamente e.e así que… ¡Cuidado con los niños que estén leyendo esto! :o No me hago responsable del alto contenido en las siguientes páginas ¬3¬ (entiéndase: lemon) xD Claro, tengo compañeros traumadísimos con Fairy Tail :3 ¡Tengo todos los capítulos aquí conmigo, solo tengo que terminar de ver Beelzebub para así dar rienda suelta a Fairy! :D Jajajajajaja tú nunca pones casa ¬¬ Quizá yo ponga :3 así vemos una peli o nos vamos a bañar en la piscina del club que tenemos frente a casa :D es cosa de ponernos de acuerdo con el grupete :D jajajajaja luego tenemos que hablar de un tema muy… coff coff… peligroso… coffcoffsebacoffcoff… :/ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIN :3 (German Style) :3 Trataré de no retrasarme con el siguiente :D ¡Nos vemos! ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques_


	27. Chapter 29

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_**Escenas del Futuro: »cursiva«**_

**oOS.:.°O°. **

Su cuerpo se movía lentamente sobre el fino colchón, acomodándose a gusto, mientras se enredaba cada vez más en las tibias y suaves sábanas que la envolvían, encerrando el calor de su cuerpo entre ellas. Su sonrisa al dormir se podía apreciar desde kilómetros, en conjunto con sus pequeños gemidos de placer al estirar brazos o piernas, sintiendo la delicada tela que la recubría. Hacía tantas noches que no dormía o si lo hacía, solo podía recostarse en un colchón fino y descuidado, roto y húmedo. Asco. Pero lo que experimentaba en esos momentos era tocar el cielo con los dedos. Se abrazó a la almohada que tenía consigo, acentuando la sonrisa en el rostro. Hasta en sueños podía notar la diferencia que existía cuando iba a dormir.

Despacio y con fatiga, fue abriendo los ojos por uno, intentando no alejarse de aquella acogedora atmósfera que la envolvía; sus pupilas fueron dilatándose de a poco y la imagen tomó forma a través de sus orbes doradas, pudiendo apreciar un panorama muy distinto a lo que solía encontrar cada triste mañana en aquella pocilga que Giriko hozaba llamar 'hogar'. Lo que antes no prestaba atención, ahora le estaba causando cierta inquietud. Habían muebles muy finos alrededor suyo, sin mencionar la exquisitez de tela que tenía como sábana o la dulzura que abrazaba como almohada. Fue enderezándose de a poco, mirando por todos lados, intentando reconocer en dónde se encontraba parada.

Sus ojos llegaron hasta el cristal de un espejo amplio, de cuerpo completo, en donde halló su reflejo y lo que encontró, antes de satisfacerla, terminó por asustar. Miraba con palpable sorpresa su cuerpo reflejado en el cristal donde apreciaba su figura revestida por un camisón ligero, holgado y casi trasparente de tono rosa pastel, era de una tela suave y preciosa, no podía asegurar qué era en realidad, estaba tan consternada, tanto que empezaba a levantarse de la cama para poner un pie fuera de ella e intentar incorporarse, pero al llevar todo su peso en sus piernas, su cuerpo se sintió entumecido y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. A penas sentía dolor, tenía el cuerpo demasiado pesado, sedado, no comprendía y comenzaba a alterarse, mientras su mirada yacía aterrada al frente, con su reflejo aún causándole estragos.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué ocurrió con ella? ¿Por qué se encontraba vistiendo o habitando tanto lujo?

La desesperación la embargó y comenzó a gritar, las lágrimas caían a borbotones por sus mejillas sonrojadas por la conmoción. De prisa, como cual llanto de un niño atrajo la presencia de otras personas, esto hizo que ella disminuyese el volumen de su voz por el miedo a descubrir alguna amenaza tras aquella puerta.

El pomo de la puerta fue girándose y el miedo se tatuó en ella, ni siquiera podía arrastrarse, nada. No podía moverse. ¿Cómo era posible? De la nada su cuerpo se tornó pesado, entumecido. La puerta se abrió y la figura de una mujer atravesó el umbral, se trataba de una chica joven, quizá su misma edad, cabello corto y pelirojo casi tirando al rosa, sus ojos eran unos cafés oscuros y un semblante imperturbable, sobrio y quizá hasta malumorado.

― No pasa nada, -dijo en voz alta, hablándole a un tercero quizá, porque a pesar de estar mirándola a los ojos con cierto desprecio, aquello iba dirigido hacia otra persona. –Solo se cayó la cama…

― Ya veo… -Efectivamente, una tercera voz se oyó, pero esta correspondía a una voz masculina. –Será mejor ayudarla, sabes qué _él _no quiere que le suceda nada.

― Tch… -Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar en forma de desaprobación y cruzándose los brazos dijo. –Pues hazlo tú, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con todo esto.

Una figura masculina, fornida y grande apareció tras el umbral de la puerta, tenía el cabello corto y peinado hacia atrás, una barbilla rebajada o quizá un poco crecida, tenía los ojos castaños oscuros y las orejas un tanto alargadas y puntiagudas. Éste se aproximó a ella y trató de ayudarla, pero ella, con el poco movimiento que su cuerpo le permitía, se mostró reacia a su tacto.

― Tranquila, no te haré daño… Solo te volveré a poner en la cama. –Dijo amablemente. Para un aspecto de rufián, era bastante amable. Con un poco desconfianza, dejó que el hombre la tomara en sus brazos para así volverla a recostar sobre la cama.

― Aún estás con los efectos del sedante que Giriko, amablemente, te proporcionó… -Comentó la pelirrosada con poco tacto, mirándola de arriba abajo, estudiándola.

― G-Giriko… -Pronunció débilmente. -¡Ah! Ayer… ¡Ayer y-yo…! –Sentía que hasta su lengua estaba debilitada y no podía pronunciar con fluidez las palabras.

― Ayer intentaste huir de aquel burdel. –Completó la pelirrosada. –Un plan frustrado, por cierto.

― Deberías de tomar un poco del agua que está allí, -dijo el grandulón señalando la mesa de noche junto a su cama, donde reposaba una jarra de agua en compañía con un vaso de vidrio. –también toma esas pastillas, te harán pasar el efecto del sedante.

― Tch, vámonos… No quiero perder mi tiempo aquí. –Comentó la mujer aproximándose a la puerta con intenciones claras de salir por ella, pero su semblante cambió por completo a uno de sorpresa y su cuerpo se tensó al instante. -… J-Jared.

― ¿Qué es esa poca hospitalidad, Mizune? –Una tercera voz se oyó e ingresó un hombre más en la habitación, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa remangada hasta el codo, con el cuello desprendido y en su mano derecha iba sosteniendo el saco que correspondería a su atuendo. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y unos ojos azules, intensos y hermosos con los cuales miró detenidamente a la chica sobre la cama.

Ésta se tensó al reflejarse en aquellas joyas azules, así que optó por desviar la mirada hacia otro punto.

― Jared, ya le he indicado lo de las medicinas y el agua. –Comentó el hombre de camisa a rayas.

― ¿Ya le has indicado? Por favor, creí que por lo menos podía contar contigo, Free… -Dijo lo último exhalando un suspiro y peinándose el cabello de manera rendida. –La pobre aún no se recupera del sedante aquel y ¿ya le estás pidiendo que haga las cosas por su cuenta? ¿Dónde está tu caballerosidad? Bien… Mejor márchense, yo me haré cargo.

― Bien. –Respondió el llamado Free, saliendo enseguida por la puerta, claro que a diferencia suya, la pelirrosada seguía de pié mirando reprochante la situación.

― Puedes marcharte también tú, Mizune. –Recalcó el azabache. –Yo me haré cargo de ella.

― … -Se pudo ver cómo la mujer acentuaba la presión en sus dientes y cerró los puños con rabia, así que dando la vuelta sobre sus talones, se dirigió hacia la puerta nuevamente y con una última mirada, dirigió su odio hacia la pelimorada recostada sobre la cama.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el azabache exhaló un gran suspiro y con una sonrisa, miró a la chica.

― Así que… Blair, ¿no? Sí que tienes agallas. No cualquiera haría lo que haz hecho ayer. –Dijo el chico haciendo mención de su frustrado intento por escapar.

―… -Bajó la mirada a sus manos e intentaba moverlas, aunque haya logrado algo, la impotencia de no poder moverse, se aglomeraron en sus ojos, humedeciéndolos. Creyó que sus flecos le servirían de barrera, ya que lo único que le faltaba era mostrarse así a un desconocido.

El hombre se puso de pié y tomó la jarra con agua para así servirla en el vaso, tomó seguidamente, tableta de pastillas y volvió a sentarse, pero más cerca de la chica. Ella aún permanecía con la mirada gacha, hasta que sintió la mano tibia del chico sobre su mentón, levantándolo lentamente hasta poder cruzar mirada con ella.

― Tranquila… Los efectos pasarán si tomas este medicamento… -Su mano pasó a su mejilla y con su pulgar, secó una pequeña lagrimilla que resbaló. –Prometo protegerte y cuidarte, Blair… ¿Confías en mí? Prometo explicarte todo lo que sucedió después, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella quedó mirando hipnotizada aquellos zafiros azules y asintió torpemente, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa amigable del otro. La chica entreabrió los labios para que él pudiese colocar la pastilla en su boca y acercarle el vaso con agua y disponer de él. Un hilillo de agua desvió por la comisura de los labios de la chica y él se encargó de limpiarla con mucho cuidado. Podía notar la importancia que le daba al tema y se sintió muy a gusto junto al chico.

― Bien, creo que debería contarte lo que sucedió, ¿no? –La chica lo miraba atenta a todo lo que iba diciendo el hombre. –Para comenzar, mi nombre es Jared Crown. Conozco a Giriko porque él tiene asuntos con una de mis empresas, en otras palabras, era uno de mis accionistas… Pero creo que eso quedó en la historia, tú sabes… Con todos los trabajos que está haciendo, ensucia las acciones de mi empresa. Ayer fui a tratar dicho tema y, el destino hizo que chocásemos… -Sonrió al pronunciar lo último. –no soy muy creyente de este tipo de cosas, pero creo que yo necesitaba conocerte… ¿Por qué? Preguntarás. Es algo muy simple. Era obvio que Giriko no está de acuerdo en salir así nada más del círculo de accionistas de mi empresa, porque no le convenía y sabía que la única forma de hacerlo era probando que él tenía esta clase de 'trabajos'… Mas cuando me topé contigo, aseguré más ventajas qué él, porque simplemente puedo demostrar por medio de tú testimonio el tipo de trabajos que realiza Giriko y mandarlo de una vez por todas a la cárcel… Él lo sabe perfectamente, así que no se piensa sublevar contra mí, porque sabe que te quiero libre de sus garras, no solo por ese motivo, Blair… Quiero protegerte.

― ¿P-Por… qué? –Farbulló débilmente la chica a lo que él, enternecido por la chica, acarició dulcemente su cabello mientras la miraba a los ojos.

― Porque no puedo ni imaginarme que ese malnacido de Giriko juegue con vidas como la tuya, para una mera forma de dar placer momentánea… No puedo ni imaginar cuan fuerte te vas vuelto gracias a esas experiencias tan despiadadas que has tenido que pasar… No solamente a ti, sino a todas las chicas que estaban contigo o las miles que se encuentran en tu misma situación. –Hizo una pausa. –Él sabe que está perdido en estos momentos, y ya no me interesa sacarlo o no, porque de todas formas, irá a la cárcel, Blair. –Sonrió ampliamente. –De ahora en más, eres libre. Cuenta con ello.

―… -Los ojos de la chica se abrieron grandemente, aún sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de oír. ¿Libre? ¿Ella? ¿Cómo era posible? Hasta hace unas horas aún se encontraba bajo el yugo del cerdo de Giriko y ahora… ¿Ahora era libre? Los ojos se le volvieron a humedecer y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, mientras sollozaba en silencio. Era feliz, inmensamente feliz y no caía en cuenta de ello.

Sintió los fuertes brazos del hombre rodeándole y su tibia mano acariciándole la cabeza, como dándole la tranquilidad que buscaba. Ella se aferró a él y hundió sus lágrimas en su ropa, después de mucho tiempo volvía a experimentar un dulce tacto, ajeno al placer, uno que demostraba cariño, afecto y por sobre todas las cosas, comprensión.

* * *

Llegaron hasta frente a una librería y sus ojos brillaron emocionados al ver cuan cantidad de libros estaban a la venta. Sin esperar invitación alguna, se dirigió hacia el interior de la tienda, admirando cada portada que tenía enfrente suyo como si se trataran de diamantes en bruto para ella. A su lado se encontraba, sin mucho interés, el peliceleste, preguntándose qué tenía de emocionante ver libros o siquiera emocionarse con las portadas de los mismos. Suspiró cansinamente mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás cerca de él y apoyaba su mentón sobre su mano de manera aburrida.

"Soy demasiado big como para estar aquí dentro…" –Pensó el chico sin muchos ánimos de seguir dentro del 'Maka Kingdom', o eso era hasta que, girando la mirada, encontró la sección de comics.

Se puso de pié de inmediato y fue hasta dicha estantería, tomando unos cuantos y dándoles unas hojeadas, ingresando a la única sección de la literatura que él apreciaba con fervor. Maka se dio cuenta de que su acompañante no tenia los mismos intereses en aquel lugar, por lo que le iba a proponer ir a otro sitio, pero en cuanto lo vio entretenido con la parte de los Comics, sonrió divertida. Dejó el libro que tenía en su mano y fue junto a él.

― Así que prefieres los comics, ¿eh, BlackStar? –Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

― ¡Claro, los gráficos son tan bigs como yo! –Decía sin quitarle la vista de encima a sus páginas a color. –A todo eso, ¿ya elegiste el libro que quieres?

― Ah, es tán difícil… -Comentó exhausta la chica.

― Sinceramente, Maka… Un 'BIG-MAN' como yo no elegiría un libro como regalo… Ya se lo había dicho a ese idiota de Soul. Un libro no es un regalo, es un pasatiempo… -Comentó con rabia lo último.

Maka parpadeó un par de veces ante lo que había dicho el chico, pero no precisamente por su comentario, sino al mencionarle a cierto albino en ella.

― ¿A Soul?

― Así es, él chico asegura que un libro es un buen regalo… Le dije que por más que se tratara de ti, que un libro puedes comprártelo tú misma, si quiere dar un buen detalle tiene que ser algo que te sorprenda… Ojalá esta vez te elija un mejor regalo. –La confusión de Maka creció aún más.

― ¿Regalo? ¿De Soul? ¿De qué estás hablando?

― No me digas que olvidaste el regalo que te hizo Soul… -Maka abrió los ojos grandemente. –Te había comprado un libro, ¿no?

Maka quedó en blanco y rebuscó en su memoria; el único libro que había recibido como regalo esos días fue el de…

"¿Chrona? Pero si… BlackStar dijo que ese regalo me lo hizo Soul… ¡¿Qué demonios?!"

― ¿Estás diciendo que ese libro me lo había regalado Soul? –Preguntó una vez más la rubia.

― Así es. –Terminó el chico.

Maka quedó en silencio razonando lo que acabó de descubrir. En ese tiempo, ella odiaba a Soul y juraba que el sentimiento era recíproco. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro y el sonrojo se apoderó de ella.

― Tienes razón, BlackStar… -El chico la miró confundido a lo que ella respondió con una gran sonrisa. –Creo que un libro no sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños… Vayamos a otra tienda.

Ahora era el chico quien tenía la sonrisa amplia.

― ¡A eso me estaba refiriendo! Bien, deja que pague este comic y nos vamos. –Maka rió al ver el interés que surgió en el peliceleste.

Tsubaki juntó sus cosas una vez que la campanilla había sonado, avisando que las clases se daban por terminadas, culminando un día más en la semana y abriéndose paso hacia el martes. Ella, con el bolsón en su hombro puesto, salió rápidamente de su aula, en dirección a la salida principal de la universidad y desde dónde debería de esperar a sus amigos para marcharse como lo hacían todos los días después de cada clase. Volvió su atención al disco que tenía en la mano con cierta emoción en el rostro, ya que ese día lo había recibido de BlackStar y no esperaba llegar a su casa para poder revisarlo.

_«Como todos los días y en especial, como todos los lunes, las luces en la casa se veían encedidas desde muy temprano a la mañana, dando a comprender que la actividad dentro de la casa se iniciaba con ella. Los empleados de la casa iban aseando cada pasillo en la gran mansión Nakatsukasa, mientras los cocineros preparaban el desayuno para los únicos herederos de la mansión y para las demás personas que trabajaban fielmente en la casa._

_La menor en la línea de herederos ya se encontraba saliendo del baño tras una refrescante ducha matutina, desperezándola por completo. Se colocó la blusa blanca con pequeños detalles en color celeste que había elegido, en conjunto con una falda de jean, cuya medida entraba en el consentimiento de su hermano mayor: dos dedos bajo la rodilla. Secó su larga cabellera negra frente al espejo que tenía en su habitación y se colocó dos horquillas celestes, haciendo juego con su blusa y sus tacones del mismo color._

_Unos golpes se acentuaron en su puerta, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a abrirla. El ver a su hermano parado allí le trajo confusión a la menor y un poco de temor al ver el semblante que le msotraba éste._

― _Hermano, buenos días… -Saludó ella intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que le causaba su impenetrable mirada._

― _Tsubaki… ¿Estás esperando a alguien? –La pregunta desconcertó a la aludida quien lo demostró en su mirada; y viendo este detalle, Masamune suspiró cansinamente. –Ese "alborotador de mi paz" se encuentra fuera de la casa._

― _¿Alborotador…? Oh… 'Ese' alborotador, ¿no? –Dijo apenada con la mirada gacha. -¡¿Está afuera?! –De un momento a otro, su cerebro hizo contacto de momento y la ansiedad mescladas con los nerviosos calaron en ella. -¡Lo siento, hermano, no sabía que iba a venir! Iré a ver qué quiere…_

― _Apresúrate, no quiero que empiece a gritar como—_

― _¡EY, TSUBAKI, ¿ADIVINA QUIEN VINO A VERTE?! –Los alaridos se oyeron provenientes de la calle, motivo suficiente para que Tsubaki saliese corriendo de la presencia de su hermano, ya que su mirada estaba por mostrar cuan irritado podía mostrarse Masamune al inicio de un lunes por la mañana._

_La chica se dirigió a paso que le venía persiguiendo el propio diablo, hasta llegar a la puerta principal y salir por ella para hallar la impetuosa figura de BlackStar en compañía de la de Soul, montado en su motocicleta. El chico amplió su sonrisa al verle llegar a la azabache, así que rebuscó en su mochila algo._

― _¡B-BlackStar! –Nombró ella con ansiedad. -¿Q-Qué haces aquí? Buenos días, Soul-kun… -El albino solo levantó la mano en forma de saludo para no perder su estilo 'cool'._

― _Tranquila, preciosa… No te alteres por solo verme, sé que te emociona hacerlo, pero… -Se acercó a ella y poniendo su mano como si fuese una conversación confidencial. –No quiero que tu hermano sepa que llegué. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando me ve._

_La chica trataba de no arruinar las expectativas del chico, claro que Soul se le adelantó con el reproche._

― _¡BlackStar, si hubieses querido pasar desapercibido, no hubieses gritado, maldición! -Tsubaki asintió a lo que Soul acababa de decir._

― _Tch, nadie pidió tu opinión, promiscuo… -El rostro de Soul se tornó completamente rojo y desvió la mirada a otro punto. –Bien, vine a traerte algo que te debía de hace mucho… -Le tendió un CD con la envoltura completamente blanca. Tsubaki lo miró confundida y nuevamente la voz de Soul se oyó._

― _¡¿Por esa mierda has venido a molestar?!_

― _¡Maldición, qué te calles! –Y la mochila de BlackStar terminó por la cara del albino._

"_E-Están alborotando más el vecindario…" –pensaba Tsubaki con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca._

― _Escúchalo con tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? –Sin más, se volvió hacia Soul para montarse detrás de él._

_El albino encendió el motor, más BlackStar seguía mirándola con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, con aquel semblante que imponía confianza y autosuficiencia, algo que ella adoraba en él. Tsubaki sonrió tiernamente y levantó la mano, despidiéndose de sus amigos.»_

Entre la multitud, pudo distinguir la cabellera blanca de Soul junto con la rubia de ojos celestes de Liz Thompson.

― Mina… -Nombró entusiasta la japonesa a lo que los otros dos se giraron a saludarla. –Lamento la tardanza.

― Descuida, apenas hemos llegado. –Comentó el albino. –Bien, señoritas… ¿Nos marchamos?

― Pfff… ¿Desde cuando el teatro, Soul? –El chico se sonrojó por el comentario de la rubia.

― Disculpa… Señorita y… Liz. –La chica le propinó un golpe en el hombro que Soul terminó sobando por el dolor producido. Nota para Soul, no dudar de la 'femineidad' de Liz Thompson.

En eso suena el celular de Liz avisando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, la chica lo revisa y se sorprende de encontrar el nombre de su prima en el remitente.

"No iré al café hoy, estoy de comrpas con BlackStar.

Papá quiere que vea mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Nos vemos.

Maka."

Nota para Maka: No reemplazar a tu compañera de compras y menos cuando de Liz Thompson se trata.

El aura de la rubia cambió a uno más oscuro y denso, casi asesino, o eso era lo que Tsubaki y Soul percibían, quienes a pesar de sentir el miedo corroer sus huesos, temían más el preguntarle a la Thompson lo que sucedía, así que preferían simplemente alejarse lentamente de ella.

― Está bien, cámbiame… Pero… ¡¿CON ESE MONO AZUL?! –El volcán 'Thompson' había explotado y su principal objetivo tenía nombre y apellido. -¡Tsbuaki!

― ¿S-Si? –Preguntó la chica con miedo.

― Nos vamos de compras. –Culminó la otra. –Soul, no podré acompañarte hoy… Tenemos que saldar cuentas con alguien más.

― ¡C-Claro, eso es más importante! ¡Por mí no te detengas, Liz! –Sin más, el albino corrió en dirección al estacionamiento y tomando sus llaves, encendió el motor de su hammer para así, marcharse de una vez, dejando a una Tsubaki temerosa de quedar en las garras de Liz.

― Andando, Tsubaki. –La voz de la chica sonó de ultra-tumba, buscó también las llaves de su auto y cayó en cuenta que no traía con ella. –Mierda… Hoy vine con Kid a la universidad. ¡Maldición! –Miró a Tsubaki. -¿Tienes dinero? Nos iremos en micro.

― E-Está bien, Liz-chan… -Y así se dispusieron en dirección a la parada de autobuses para tomar el que las llevaba a puertas del centro comercial más importante en Death City y a cazar la triste alma de su prima.

Encendió su cigarrillo y bajó el encendedor para guardarlo nuevamente en el bolsillo de su bata blanca, aspiró el aire para así expulsarlo sin represalia alguna. Tenía la mente agolpada de cosas, pero la tranquilidad lo embargaba con más continuidad que días anteriores, cuando Shinigami yacía pendiendo del hilo entre la vida y la muerte. Exhaló otro bocado de aire gris.

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta, ya que alguien había tocado por ella. Dio la orden y el pomo de la misma giró para así, abrirse de una vez y dibujar la 'pecaminosa' figura de su ex-esposa. Su semblante era serio, podía decir que hasta venía sin intenciones subliminales, pero se trataba de Medusa. Tenía que desconfiar.

― ¿Se te ofrece algo? –Le preguntó quedadamente, sin darle mucha importancia.

― Es bueno oírte preguntar eso… Pues, si. –La mujer frunció el entreceño. –Espero que no se te haya olvidado que mi ayuda no era gratuita, Stein.

― ¿Cómo se puede olvidar eso? –Murmuró de mala gana. –Creí que tu trabajo te daba buena estabilidad económica.

― No seas ridículo, Stein… Es obvio que sí. Además, nunca recurriría a ti por dinero… Ni siquiera lo he hecho para mantener a Chrona, deberías de agradecérmelo.

― Te agradecería el gesto de decirme que esperabas un hijo mío, Medusa. –El hombre odiaba que ella le sacase en cara su papel de padre, y él tampoco se quedaría callado.

― Cómo si fueses a ocuparte de él. Me dejaste muy en claro tras la muerte de Tommy. –Aquello comenzó a tornarse personal, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Sus caracteres eran lo suficientemente iguales para chocar en cualquier circunstancias.

― ¡Medusa! –Stein golpeó su escritorio y calló de inmediato a la mujer, sorprendiéndola. Ella chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar. –No quiero discutir de este tema contigo, no eres quien para hablar de eso tan fácilmente y sacarme en cara las cosas… -Respiró profundamente. –No tengo problema en dar todo lo que se te plazca, así que comienza a hablar antes de que cambie de opinión.

Medusa lo miró por un momento retadoramente, tomó un bocado de aire y lo exhalo en un suspiro, para luego tomar asiento frente a su ex-esposo, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

― Son dos cosas en particular… -Comenzó a decir Medusa, a lo que Stein cerró los ojos para no reaccionar de mala manera contra la rubia. –En primer lugar… Seguir trabajando en el hospital sin—

― ¡¿Trabajar aquí?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Medusa! –Saltó al instante el médico al oír tal propuesta.

― Tú has dicho que aceptarías lo que yo quisiese, así que guarda silencio, maldita sea. –Hizo una pausa y continuó. –Entonces, quiero seguir trabajando en el hospital sin ser presa de tus nervios ni que me discrimines por sentirte minimizado a mi lado.

― Vuelve a la realidad, ¿quieres?

― ¡Solo no quiero que me hagas lo mismo que me has hecho cuando intenté ayudar a Shinigami! A esas cosas me refiero, déjame trabajar sin inconvenientes… Además, -Medusa lo miró seriamente, dándole a entender que no estaba jugando con lo iba a decir. –tú sabes perfectamente que con la estabilidad de Shinigami no se acaba el tema… Aún hay mucho que hacer hasta hallar todo lo que resguarda aquel 'incidente'. –Stein la miró con duda. –No creas que porque haya sido yo la que envenenó a Shinigami, sé todo a cerca de lo que planea hacer Arachne. Es por eso que quiero seguir trabajando en el hospital, es como un camuflaje para hallar lo que en verdad me interesa.

― ¿Desde cuando te interesa lo que hace Arachne?

― Eso es asunto mío, no tienes por qué inmiscuirte en mis cosas… En fin, ese es el primero de los favores que quiero a cambio.

― ¿El segundo? –Preguntó el hombre masajeándose la sien, estaba harto de todo ese tema con su ex-esposa, pero claramente no podría liberarse de ella hasta que logre sus objetivos.

La mujer sacó un sobre blanco y apoyándolo sobre el escritorio de Stein, lo deslizó hasta él. El de gafas la miró confundido y desconfiado, pero al buscar la mirada de la rubia, ésta se levantó para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

― Léela. Es mi segundo favor a cambio… -Antes de abrir la puerta, volvió a hablar pero sin dirigirle mirada al hombre. –Viernes por la noche. 20hs. Smoking negro, no gris… Trata de ser puntual y trata de peinarte. –Sin más, se retiró de la oficina del aludido, dejándolo con más de una interrogante en cabeza.

Stein tomó el sobre y se fijó en el reverso del mismo yacía escrito "Sr. Y Sra. Stein". El aludido parpadeó confundido un par de veces, se sacó los lentes y los limpió, culpando a la empañes de los mismos el haber leído mal lo que venía escrito en el reverso del papel, pero su sorpresa continuó al darse cuenta que en verdad yacía escrito lo creyó ver.

De prisa abrió el sobre y sacó lo que contenía. Su sorpresa iba creciendo conforme los segundos transcurrían, ya que en sus manos tenía una invitación a una de gala y esta iba dirigida a él y a…

― ¿Mi esposa? –Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro, aquella que solo aparecía cuando su diversión estaba claramente presente frente a él; no puedo evitar echar unas risillas espeluznantes al echarse hacia atrás, recostando su cabeza por el respaldo de su cómodo sillón, mientras se tapaba el rosto con su mano. –Ahora me interesa saber qué estás planeando… Medusa…

* * *

Sus dedos recorrían delicadamente las telas que pasaban por sus manos, las que fueran de su agrado y las que estuviese al mismo nivel de su situación económica actual. No había mucho que le agradase después de todo, no es que tuviese un 'estándar' de vestido ideal, no era como su prima que tenía ciertos requisitos que cuidar a la hora de elegir una prenda.

Suspiró cansinamente, era más fácil cuando se encontraba al lado de la Thompson que con…

― ¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?! ¡¿ESTOS PANTALONES CUESTAN ESO?! ¡DE SEGURO NI USTEDES PUEDEN COMPRÁRSELOS!

Maka cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido y una venita se comenzaba a notar en su sien, no podía creer que haya aceptado entrar a una tienda de ropa con semejante idiota. Ni siquiera deseaba voltearse para ver semejante espectáculo, temía que le confundiese como si fuesen conocidos.

― ¡Maka, mejor nos vamos, esta gentuza no está preparada para ver algo tan BIG como yo! –era obvio que aquella oración iba dirigida a ella, aunque quisiera hacerse la desentendida, toda la gente ya se dio cuenta que el muchacho alborotador venía con ella.

― M-Mierda… -Murmuró molesta.

― ¡Oh, Señorita Liz! -de pronto la tensión en el ambiente se esfumó con aquella oración que dejó emocionados a la mayoría dentro de la boutique. -¡Hacía tanto que no venía a visitarnos!

― ¿Cómo has estado, Natasha? Si, ya no me pasaba por estos lados… Lo siento. –La rubia miraba a su alrededor buscando a alguien en particular hasta que halló un extraño manequí moviéndose en dirección a la salida. No había mucho que calcular después de ver aquello.

"Si BlackStar no empieza a hablar, estoy salvada de una—

― ¡Ey, Liz! ¡Qué coincidencia! –Comentó con su típico dinamismo el peliceleste en cuanto vio a la Texana. Ella solo pudo alzar las cejas como fingiendo sorpresa. –Por allá esta Maka también. –Finalizó el chico con la inocencia típica de un niño de cinco años.

Al oír aquello, la aludida palideció; no es que Liz fuese a creerse que de un día para otro los maniquíes se levantase y anduviesen por ahí caminando como si nada. Thompson se interpuso en el camino del manequí viviente y Albarn chocó contra el volcán que había creado. Maka levantó la cabeza con temor, palideciendo en el mismo instante en que sus orbes verdes se encontraron los azules encendidos de su furiosa prima.

― Así que de compras, ¿eh, Maka? –Albarn no pudo hacer más que sonreír inocente y colocar el manequí en la estantería junto a ella.

― ¡Oh, Liz! Qué casualidad encontrarte… -La rubia de ojos celestes rodeó a su prima con su brazo y le propinó fuertes fregones sobre su cabeza, desarreglando su cabello. -¡A-Auch! ¡Liz, lo siento, lo siento, detente, por favor!

― ¡A ver si piensas dos veces para ir de compras con otra persona, Maka!

Tsubaki miraba con preocupación la reacción de Liz con su prima, temía lo que pudiese pasar posteriormente. Con respecto a BlackStar y su impetuoso carácter veía tal escena como otra cosa que no fuese diversión y competencia a sus ojos, echando grandes carcajadas mientras se echaba para atrás, exagerando su postura.

Tras un momento de violencia familiar 'Thompson-Albarn', la calma llegó nuevamente entre los presentes y la visualización de ropa continuó sin más inconvenientes; incluso lograron calmar un poco a BlackStar cuando éste tenía sus 'críticas constructivas' con respecto a los precios de las prendas.

― ¿Y qué me dices de éste, Maka-chan? –preguntó Tsubaki al encontrar un vestido celeste, no muy largo.

― Tsubaki, creo que encontraste el 'estándar' de vestido perfecto que tu hermano querría ver en ti. –La japonesa bajó la mirada apenada por lo que dijo Liz. –Tranquila, niña… También buscaremos algo para ti.

― ¡Liz! –Reclamó Maka. –Está muy bonito, Tsubaki… Pero no es para la ocasión.

― Liz-chan tiene razón. –Comentó Tsubaki con una sonrisa apenada.

― Yo también lo creo, -era ahora BlackStar quien hablaba. –Liz, te encargo su ropa… ¡Piel, señores, tiene que mostrarse más piel y menos ropa! –Vociferó enérgico como siempre el peli-celeste, pero recibió a cambio el golpe de ambas primas, molestas por el comentario.

― Bien, continuemos… -Finalizó Liz. –Hay que recordar que el festejo se hará en tu casa, Maka… No tiene que ser muy ostentoso, pero tampoco desmeritar la ropa… Eso nunca, ¿oíste? –Miró seguidamente a Tsubaki. –Toma nota.

― ¡H-Hai! –Respondió la japonesa sacando una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

Recorrieron casi todo el recinto buscando algo que llenase las condiciones de ambas rubias, pero parecía no encontrar nada que lo hiciera. BlackStar estaba aburriéndose de estar sentado en uno de los sofás de la tienda, ya comenzaba a deslizarse sobre el mismo de tan aburrido que estaba. Tsubaki lo vio y se compadeció de él, así que no tardó en separarse de sus amigas para ir a hacerle compañía; en cuanto el peli-celeste la vio, se enderezó en el sillón y la miró sentarse.

― Y-Yo… -Comenzó diciendo la japonesa. –Se va acercando el Gran Baile de bienvenida, Black—

― ¿Quieres ir conmigo? –La interrumpió generando en ella una gran sorpresa. En sus mejillas se colorearon el rojo carmín que la hacía ver más hermosa. El chico sonrió como era costumbre, con aquella inocencia propia del niño que solía mantener dentro suyo.

― A-Anno… E-E-E-Etto… -La chica comenzaba a murmurar palabras inentendibles en su idioma natal que ampliaron la sonrisa en el otro, quien se acomodó en el sillón, recostando su cabeza por el respaldo del mismo. La chica pudo respirar profundo al no tener la mirada de su amigo, así que, apretando los puños fuertemente, respondió. –B-BlackStar… -El chico la miró por el rabillo del ojo. –S-Si, me gustaría…

― Me lo imaginaba, eres lo suficientemente BIG como para ir conmigo, Tsubaki… -Respondió mirando el techo. –Por eso… ¡Elige un vestido que muestre mucha piel, ¿oíste?!

Un sonoro ruido se escuchó seguidamente, proveniente de unos zapatos que volaron hasta dar con la cara del peliceleste. Tsubaki tardó en reaccionar pues aún tenía el pedido de su acompañante rondándole la cabeza, imaginándose a su hermano calificándola como la 'deshonra' de su familia, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya veía al menor tirado en el suelo escupiendo sangre.

― ¡Hmp, es un pervertido! –Respondió Liz, la victimaria de su amigo.

― Y qué lo digas… -Comentó Maka suspirando cansinamente.

Su atención fue puesta en las ropas que colgaban de percheros a lo largo de barras de hierro; Maka fue analizando las prendas hasta que algo llamó su atención, sonrió porque estaba segura que llenaba las expectativas de su exigente prima y eso le daba puntos para cumplir con la misma y que olvidase su rabia contra la pequeña Maka.

― Ey, Liz… ¿Qué me dices de esta blusa? –Los celestes orbes de su prima se posaron en la prenda roja que le estaba mostrando.

No era ni muy simple ni demasiado ostentoso, no poseía mangas porque la blusa se ataba por detrás del cuello, pudiendo sujetar bien el busto de la prenda, que viendo la constitución no tan voluminosa de su prima, las tazas que llevaba incorporada por dentro de la tela, le ayudaría bastante. Su tela era de un tono carmesí, suave y estilizado, con un strash en forma de flor de liz en el medio del pecho.

Liz lo miró detenidamente un par de veces, tratando de que todos sus requisitos pudiesen cumplirse. Maka odiaba ese momento en que esperaba la aprobación de la Thompson, así que se apresuró a decir.

― T-Tengo unos jeans que quedarían genial con—

― ¿Jean? Tienes que estar bromeando, Maka… -La interrumpió Liz. –Con esta blusa es necesario usar una falda. Y tú tienes unas hermosas piernas, -le guiñó el ojo a lo que la chica se sonrojó por el comentario, mirándose las piernas. –Además, Maka… ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Tienes que resaltar.

"¿Hermosas piernas?" Pensaba la rubia mirándose a sí misma. "Bueno… Al menos logré acortar más nuestra estadía en este lugar… No quiero llegar tarde al trabajo."

― ¡Bien, Tsubaki, BlackStar! Dejen de armar esa clase de espectáculos… Hay menores presentes, por el amor de Dios… -Liz adoraba hacer carraspear al peliceleste y hacer sonrojar a su amiga japonesa, por lo que dichos comentarios, por más de que no sean ciertos, los ponía en aquella situación tan comprometedora a ambos, incluso BlackStar perdía los estribos cuando se trataba de Tsubaki.

― ¡Ey, no es tu problema, Rubia! –Contradijo el peliceleste, quien terminó en el suelo gracias a otro zapato volador por cortesía de Liz.

― Hmp… No me molesta ser rubia, solo odio que lo usen como defecto… -Comentó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al ver a su amigo reducido a un charquito de sangre en el suelo. –Bien… Ya que encontramos la blusa ideal para Maka… -Miró a Tsubaki como cual Stein mira un cuerpo a punto de ser abierto por su visturí y causando el mismo efecto de pánico en sus espectadores. –Te toca a ti, Tsubaki…

Maka miró el reloj dentro de la ropería y el tiempo se le estaba agotando si quería llegar temprano a su trabajo.

― Liz, tengo que marcharme… Iré a pagar esto y me voy al trabajo…

― Oh, está bien… Cuidate. –Su atención pasó de su prima a su nueva presa.

― M-Maka…chan… -Llamó Tsubaki intentando decirle con la mirada 'ayudame', pero Liz no la dejaría así como así.

La rubia cenizo se compadeció de la tierna oriental, pero no podía hacer gran cosa por ella, además Liz la mandaría volar si intervenía. Sin más espera, la pequeña Albarn se fue encaminando hacia la caja para pagar su prenda nueva y salir a la disparada de allí. Continuando así su rutina de la tarde, ansiosa porque llegase la noche y pronto se avecinase el día que le esperaría. Su primer día como nueva alumna en el Shibusen.

* * *

Las agujas del reloj iban marcando la media tarde, aunque para ellos no hacía falta ver el reloj para darse cuenta del horario; las mesas dentro del lugar estaban abarrotados de personas, algunas servidas y otras expectantes de su pendiente pedido, pero todas con clara muestra de preferencia a aquella cafetería donde se sentían a gusto. Para los trabajadores del lugar, el horario de la tarde era fácil de manejar, debido que era categórico que a partir de las cuatro en adelante, las personas iban tomando asiento en su establecimiento para endulzar la tarde, como muchos dirían.

Pero llegada las seis de la tarde, las personas rebosaban en aquel lugar, tanto que BJ tuvo que ampliar el camino de mesas y sillas, dando paso al sector 'ambiental', su nombre se lo atribuía el detalle que tanto mesas como sillas iban ubicadas en un jardín improvisado que BJ se las tuvo que ingeniar para habilitar más espacio; las mismas, contaban con una mesa de madera cuadrada, en conjunto con una gran sombrilla sobre el centro de la misma para que el cliente se sienta a gusto, sin ser molestado por el sol o solo por estética misma durante las noches.

― ¡Soul, la orden de la 6, 9 y 10 está lista para llevar! –La voz de Killik al ver entrar a su compañero albino a su territorio, resonó por el mismo. Soul no tardó en cargar con ellos sobre su bandeja y con la destreza que lo caracterizaba, fue a entregar los pedidos de las nombradas mesas.

Todo iba de maravilla, todo salía como cada tarde, gratificando el trabajo de los empleados al ver la propina en la mesa. Jacqueline no hacía mucho que se integró al grupo, pero ya era una figura muy conocida alrededor del establecimiento, sin mencionar al público masculino que adoraban las mesaras como ella.

― Aquí tienes, Jacqui. –Comentó un hombre al entregarle su propina, una muy buena por cierto.

Las mejillas de la peli-violacia se encendieron ante el gesto, así que con una leve reverencia se llevó lo que le pertenecía con mucha alegría.

― Son 20.50$ -Comentó la pelirosada en el puesto de cajera, atendiendo siempre con la sonrisa que merecía todo cliente que generaba dinero para el local. No había mejor puesto para Kim Diehl que el de trabajar el dinero del lugar.

Soul regresó a la cocina con más pedidos, cortó el papel donde iban escritos y se lo tendió al moreno; éste se limpió las manos por su delantal blanco y tomó la orden. Luego ingresó Jacqueline con la misma entrega para el cocinero; éste tomó ambos papeles y los ubicó en la mesada para empezar a preparar los pedidos.

― Chicos, allí tienen las ordenes que faltaban… -Señaló Killik sin siquiera mirar, simplemente señaló con su dedo índice la ubicación de los pedidos recién terminados.

Los dos meseros se apresuraron a tomarlos en sus respectivas bandejas para así salir por la puerta de la cocina, de vuelta a la corrida de entregar pedidos, claro que sin demostrar nada que al cliente pudiese incomodar. Soul cautivaba con aquellos rubíes ojos a sus clientes y en especial a las féminas del lugar con su trato tan caballeroso, propio de todo 'príncipe' como muchas le denominaban entre cuchicheos emocionados, en especial las colegialas que solo gastaban su mesada para ver al albino de encandiladores ojos.

Aunque aquel semblante de seguridad y sensualidad muchas veces se caía, sin embargo aquello no era muy cotidiano, solo con ciertas personas… Si, ciertas MOLESTAS personas que él catalogaba como 'amigos'.

― ¡OH, SI, NENA! ¡LLEGÓ BLACKSTAR A HACER BRILLAR EL LUGAR!

― ¡Oh, te ha salido una rima, BlackStar! –Admiraba fascinada su amiga oriental.

― Por el amor de… -Soul se llevó una mano a su sien y comenzó a masajearla, intentando que la sonrisa que tenía hace unos segundos regresara, sin tornarse una demasiado falsa.

Adoraba a su amigos, lo eran todo para él, lo decía de verdad; solo que…

― ¿Puedo tomar su orden? –Preguntó Soul con una sonrisa en su rostro, una que comenzaba a generar un tic nervioso en la comisa izquierda de su labio.

― Lo de siempre, Jaime… -Respondió el mono azul restándole importancia con la mano al mesero, mientras tomaba asiento junto con los demás.

― ¡¿Te llamas Jaime, Soul?! –Preguntó Patti divertida, echando carcajadas más que sonoras.

― Yo quiero un café express, Soul-kun. Perdona las molestias. –Respondió Tsubaki con su típico semblante apenado.

― Algo que no exceda mi presupuesto, Soul… ¿Quieres? –Dijo ahora Liz dejando de lado la carta.

― ¡Oh, un pastel de chocolate con cacao! –Bramó la pequeña Thompson.

― Patti, te he dicho un millón de veces que el chocolate es cacao… Dios. Deja de avergonzarme.

― Entonces quiero… -Miraba retadoramente a la carta, como si ésta le estuviese insultando. -¡Ah, quiero un…! ¿Qué dice aquí, hermana?

― Croissant.

― ¡Eso, eso! Jaime, quiero un croi… cross… Bah, solo dame esa cosa.

Soul anotaba todo lo que iban diciendo sus amigos, intentando que la familiaridad entre ellos no se notase; estaba perdiendo su público.

― ¿Eso es todo? ¡Bien, les traeré enseguida! –Soul no esperó a que alguien le contradijese, simplemente preguntó para rellenar el protocolo de todo buen mesero y sin más qué hacer allí, se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo.

Volvió a la cocina e hizo lo mismo, dejó su notita y retiró los pedidos recién terminados. Una vez que sus amigos obtuvieron su pedido, pudo decir que se calmaron un poco más. Un poco. Solo un poco. Su llegada fue un poco tardía a lo que acostumbraban, aunque sabía perfectamente que ese día se convirtió en 'shopping' para el grupo alborotador de todas las tardes en el Butataki's Café. Eran las siete y media, la gente fue desocupando espacio en el recinto y todos los trabajadores pudieron respirar con más tranquilidad en aquel momento.

Soul como de costumbre, iba a sentarse junto a sus amigos cuando no tenía pedidos y las personas se encontraban totalmente servidas y entretenidas en sus propios asuntos.

― ¡Ah, Soul! –Llamó Liz. -¿Qué ha dicho tu jefe con lo del baile?

― No hay problema alguno. Avísame con tiempo para alistar un horario para que puedas venir a hacer la degustación de los platillos que serviremos. También avísale a Kid, ¿de acuerdo?

― Bien… Este fin de semana no creo, tenemos lo de Maka y mi viaje… Quizá la próxima semana. Te enviaré un mensaje luego de hablar con Kid.

― ¿Lo de Maka? –Preguntó Soul, como si hubiese oído solo su nombre en toda la oración.

― Si, ¿acaso tú…? –Miró a BlackStar y este solo levantó los hombros, dando una clara señal de no estar al tanto de nada. –El viernes es el cumpleaños de Maka, Soul. –Respondió seriamente la mujer.

― ¡¿Su cumpleaños?! ¡No me ha dicho nada! Aunque no la culpo… No hemos hablado bien estos días… -Murmuró lo último en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquello llamó la atención tanto en BlackStar como en Liz, quienes compartieron miradas cómplices al darse cuenta que allí ocurría algo; lo de la sala de música no era mera casualidad y ambos estaban entretenidos antes de que el peliceleste y la rubia aparecieran para darle la noticia de la lista de ingresos, recién salida.

― ¿No han hablado bien? ¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó ahora Liz, fingiendo inocencia en su pregunta.

― N-No es nada… -Un pequeño sonrojo se formó en las mejillas del albino, quien se enderezó, mirando hacia otro punto mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

― ¿Acaso tuvieron una peleíta? –Preguntó BlackStar con aquella cara de 'yo sé que ocultas algo'.

― Siempre estamos discutiendo, es obvio que una discusión no nos sería raro… Dejen de insinuar cosas. –Reprochó Soul cruzándose de brazos.

― Lo extraño es que no te haya dicho nada, -volvió a hablar Liz.

― Si, incluso yo estaba al tanto de su cumpleaños… -Continuó BlackStar, llamando la atención en el mesero.

― ¿Tú lo sabías? –Soul comenzaba a caer lentamente al juego de ambos jóvenes sin darse cuenta.

― ¿No te parece raro? Y no soy el único, ¿no es verdad, Tsubaki? –Ella asintió tímidamente.

― Hoy fuimos de compras para comprar su regalo de cumpleaños. –Acotó inocentemente Tsubaki, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo el viento que encendía la llama que iniciaron tanto BlackStar como Liz.

― De seguro que hasta su ardiente jefe ya sabe de su fiesta de cumpleaños… -La voz de la Thompson se oyó y con aquella oración, hizo que Soul picara el anzuelo de buenas a primeras.

La mirada de Soul se ensombreció al recordar al infeliz ese quien constantemente coqueteaba con Maka. ¿Quién se creía para aparecer en su cumpleaños? Apenas lo conocía… No, de seguro no iba a ir… ¿Y si lo hacía?

― Es obvio que lo invitó, Liz. –Respondió BlackStar con un intento de inocencia en su voz, aunque las ganas de echar en carcajadas lo seducían. –De seguro el tipo ese está preparando un super-regalo…

― Nunca hablé con él, pero como Maka me lo describe es todo un caballero… De seguro la enamora con su regalo.

― Si, no hay duda de eso.

Gota tras gota, tras gota hasta que… El vaso comenzó a agrietarse.

Un golpe se asentó sobre la superficie de la mesa, llamando la atención de todos, no solo de los que se encontraban en aquel lugar, sino de todos los del recinto, porque la intensidad con que las palmas del joven pianista golpearon la mesa, fue abrumadora. Un silencio ensordecedor se formó en el ambiente, Soul se dio cuenta de eso en un instante.

― ¡Vaya, una hormiga! Qué descuido… Lo limpio enseguida. –Acotó poniéndose de pié para retirarse hacia la cocina. No dirigió mirada alguna a ninguno de sus amigos.

Tsubaki pellizcó a BlackStar y éste no sabía por qué. Liz se mordió el labio inferior para luego mirar a su grupo.

― ¿Crees que nos pasamos un poco, BlackStar? –Preguntó Liz con remordimiento.

― Naaah… -Tsubaki le prendió un codazo en la costilla, haciendo que éste se sobara con dolor la parte lastimada. –Q-Quizá un poquito… -Luego de un momento, levantó la mirada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. –Pero tienen que admitir que le hace falta un golpe para traerlo a la realidad. Está muy cómodo sentado sin hacer nada…

― ¡Tienes razón! –Aportó con entusiasmo Liz.

Aunque luego se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Quizá sus métodos no eran los mejores, pero sus intenciones lo hacían valer todo, como buenos amigos que eran. Aunque desde el punto de vista de Soul, no era de mucha gracia todo lo que se conversó en aquella mesa.

Aquel asunto estuvo rondando su mente todo ese tiempo; sus amigos ya se habían retirado al igual que las demás personas, la hora de cerrar se aproximaba seguidamente, pero en la mente de Soul habitaba solo un pensamiento. Juntó sus cosas y despidiéndose de sus demás compañeros para así encaminarse hacia la salida del local.

― ¡Soul! –Llamó la Diehl, deteniendo el paso de Soul que ya comenzaba a arribar su camino. –Vamos juntos, ¿te parece? –La sonrisa de la pelirosada hizo que él no quisiera insistirle en viajar solo.

― Claro. –Respondió sin más.

A lo largo de su caminata Kim iba hablándole de temas triviales y a pesar de que Soul pareciese prestarle atención, su mente se divagaba muy lejos de allí, tanto que sus pies se movían por inercia, siguiendo derecho o doblando, dependiendo de los pasos de Kim.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde; abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que se encontraba en la calle donde se encontraba el trabajo de Maka. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de su pecho, deteniéndose al instante. Kim se dio cuenta de ello y volvió para verlo.

― ¿Sucede algo, Soul? –La chica vio como el muchacho miraba con un semblante indescriptible el local de natación al que ambos iban. Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de tal detalle. –Ah, mira… Llegamos hasta nuestro instituto de natación. –Comentó divertida.

― S-Si… ¿Tu casa quedaba por aquí? –preguntó él retomando el paso.

Soul trataba de no darle mucha importancia al detalle de que quizá, solo quizá, Maka aún estuviera ahí. Con ese idiota. El recuerdo de ambos se mescló en su mente con aquella vez en que el rubio coqueteaba con ella. ¿qué hubiese sucedido si él no llegaba? Ella… ¿Ella haría algo al respecto?

Pensándolo más detenidamente, ella no dijo nada que aparentara querer alejarse de él o algo que le dígase que ella no estaba interesada en él. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y pasó de largo frente al lugar. Una ventisca cruzó por ellos, revolviendo los cabellos de ambos jóvenes.

― Vaya, hace frío de repente… ¿No lo crees? –Intentó romper el silencio nuevamente la pelirrosada abrazándose a sí misma.

Viendo que Soul parecía ser solo un cuerpo inerte andando, es decir, no pensaba ofrecerle su abrigo siquiera, ella optó por dar el primer paso. Se abrazó a Soul, rodenado el brazo del mismo; el albino al sentir el cuerpo de la muchacha, despertó de su ensoñamiento y la miró con confusión.

― Eres todo un caballero con las clientas, pero eres muy frío conmigo, Soul… -Comentó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

―…-No respondió enseguida, aún estaba asimilando lo que procesó su mente y lo que aconteció entre ambos. –Si… Perdona. –Respondió con una cálida sonrisa, para así separarse de ella y despojarse de su chaqueta marrón, con la cual cubrió la espalda de la pelirosada.

Ella volvió a acercarse al albino, a lo que éste terminó por rodearla con su brazo tiernamente. Ella se sonrojó y acotó algo referente a su exquisito aroma, pero él estaba aún muy lejos de la realidad. Lo único que deseaba era ver su ducha y sentir el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo, para luego entregarse a la suavidad de su cama. Quería olvidarse de aquel día y en especial de cierta escena que retumbaba como cual campana dentro de su pecho.

* * *

Tras haber culminado el último turno de su trabajo, fue a asearse y ponerse una ropa más abrigada que consistía en unos vaqueros negros, una blusa de mangas largas y una chaqueta obscura. Preparó su bolso y lista, iba a encaminarse hacia la salida.

― ¿Ya estás lista? –Preguntó Hero al verla. Ella sonrió radiantemente como era costumbre para él.

― Así es. Bien, nos vemos. –La voz de Hero la detuvo nuevamente en cuanto abrió la puerta, así que se giró hacia él.

― ¿Qué te gustaría como regalo, Maka? –Preguntó y cuando tenía la mirada de la chica, se rascó con pena la nuca. –No soy bueno con los gustos femeninos… Así que seré directo.

― No se preocupe por el regalo, es lo de menos, jefe. –Respondió avergonzada la menor jugando con la manga de su chaqueta.

Hero la miró detenidamente y acercándose hacia ella, miró disimuladamente la puerta abierta, logrando ver una peculiar pareja acercándose. La atención del rubio volvió hacia Maka y posó sus manos en el rostro de la chica, con mucha dulzura.

― Insisto en que dejemos los títulos y el protocolo para el horario de trabajo. Ahora soy Hero, nada más que Hero, ¿de acuerdo? –Ella se sonrojó apenada, asintiendo frenéticamente, tratando de alejarse de él.

El rubio sintió unos ojos sobre ellos dos y su sonrisa se amplió disimuladamente.

― E-Eh… Bien, ¡tengo que irme, je— Digo, Hero… -Se corrigió enseguida la chica, alejándose del muchacho y caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando salió por el umbral de la entrada, su atención se detuvo en la pareja que caminaba no muy lejos de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su pecho le ardía como nunca, sentía como si algo le oprimiese y no pudiera respirar como solía hacerlo. Sintió las manos de Hero a cada lado de sus pequeños hombros.

― ¿Ah? ¿Aquel no es tu amigo? –Comentó viendo lo mismo que ella. –Vaya… No sabía que tenía novia. ¿No son tiernos?

― T-Tengo que irme… -Fue simplemente su respuesta y sus pasos se acentuaron por el camino contrario al que el albino de ojos rojos y su compañía, se encaminaban.

Todos los recuerdos que fue guardando de aquel día, se aglomeraron en su mente en cuestión de segundos; sus pasos que iniciaron lentos y torpes, se convirtieron en constantes y acelerados, acabando por correr en dirección a su hogar. Se sentía la persona más estúpida de todas, la más infantil y la más ingenua. Se quería golpear contra algo o mejor dicho, quería golpear a alguien en esos momentos. Sus ojos no tardaron en humedecerse y cuando su corrida inició, sus lágrimas fueron quedando atrás.

El recuerdo de todo lo que Soul le había dicho esa mañana eran como punzantes dagas que penetraban su pecho y su estómago; ¿cómo pudo haber creído que él sentía algo diferente por ella? ¿Nunca le había dicho algo diferente a lo que cualquier amigo le dice a su amiga, verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué?

Sus pasos se detuvieron y quedó plantada, cerrando los puños con fuerza y frustración, mientras se mantenía con la mirada gacha, haciendo que sus flequillos tapasen su húmedo rostro. Se mordió fuertemente su labio inferior para ahogar cualquier sollozo que intentara salir a flote. No quería que la humillaran más.

_«_ _Una sonrisa nunca antes vista por Soul, se dibujó en Maka, una que ni ella creyó poder expresar después de mucho. Soul así lo sintió y sabía perfectamente que él era el primero en deleitarse con ella. Su mano se acercó al rostro de la muchacha y acarició suavemente la mejilla de chica, para así, acercarla a él. Mientras la distancia entre ambos se iba acortando, ella fue cerrando los ojos, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por donde Soul quisiera, porque la confianza que hacía mucho no volvía a desarrollar en nadie, ahora la tenía completamente a merced suyo.»_

"¿P-Por qué?" Pensó simplemente recostándose por la pared que tenía junto a ella, dejando de lado su intento vano de barrera y rompiendo en llanto. "¡¿Por qué?!"

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Minaaa-saaaan! :D ¡¿Cómo han estado estas dos semanas suyas?! Por aquí con un clima que ni se entiende ¬¬* Odio quitar y guardar mi campera/tricota/chamarra, como le digan, pero odio quitarla y guardarla xDDDD si, lo sé… Soy perezosa :3 Soy un gato‼! :DDDD

¡¿Cómo ha estado el capítulo de hoy?! :O Díganme si algo les pareció gracioso, algún personaje en particular (BlackStar) xD o si alguna escena les hizo chillar como cual FanGirl :DDDD Jajajaja quiero saber qué tal les pareció‼! Y adelantarles que el capítulo que viene...

Naaah, no quiero decirles :3 arruinaría la sorpresa (solo de batería) xDDDD ya sé, quieren matarme :3 Pero yo los adoro, ¿lo saben, no? :D

Y como en todos los finales de cada capítulo pongo una sección de agradecimiento exclusivo para todas las personas maravillosas que leen esta historia y que me aguantan con cada actualización tardía ^^U jajaja ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D Pásense con algun comentario, los invito, no muerdo :3 xDDD bueeeh, no taaaan fuerte :E no sé ni qué carita es esa, pero para simular mis dientes, desho?~~~ :D

Y no se puede olvidar a mis queridísimas lectoras que religiosamente tras haber acabado un capítulo nuevo, me envían un comentario, poniéndome muuuuy feliz‼‼‼‼‼‼ :DDDDDD Saben las adoro, no? :3 Jajaja ¡Gracias enserio por todo el ánimo que me envían con sus comentario, me ayudan a escribir mejor y a desear hacer un excelente fic que les agrade! :D ¡Gracias! :D

En fin, me retiro deseándoles unas excelentes semanas y nos seguiremos leyendo después de las mismas :D Si no ocurre algo y me obligue a no actualizar en forma, pero como saben, pondré todo de mí para que eso no ocurra! O.Ó_b

JA NEEE‼‼‼‼‼‼~

**Rincón de las respuestas:**

**Wuaka Yaka:** ¡Hola! :D Lo sé lo sé, fue lo primero que pensé cuando habías gritado 'violame' :/ xDDDDD jajajajaja Naaah, la estupidez es necesaria para la vida :D (¿) jajajajaja enserio ._.U ¡Mira tu calendario y dime con qué día empieza! Ish! xDDD jajajajaja Seeeeeee, Soul es todo un loquillo e.e xDDDDDDD Capítulo 6? Naaah, ni conozco a la que habrá escrito esa cosa! Dios! Qué pecaminosa mujer! e/eU xDDDDDDD ni ella se cree eso xDDD Jajajajaja siiiiiiiiiii, un casi beso que pronto se hará realidad :DDDD pero veamos como reaccionas con ello e.e muchas sorpresas acontecerán posteriormente! ¡Suerte con tus exámenes, my inspiration! Te envío toda la fuerza posible, porque yo sé lo que cuesta estudiar cuando no quieres hacerlo en realidad D: ¡También te quiero, niña mia! ¡Gracias por tu comentario y seguiremos comunicándonos por Fb! PD: Lamento no haberme conectado la semana pasada, tuve un pequeño inconveniente, pero trataré de hacerlo más seguido! Luego te comento qué sucedió ¬¬* xDDD ¡Besos! :D

**Akari Hiroyuki:** ¡Hola, hola! :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Akari-chaaaan! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! En especial la parte del piano, ha sido ancestral :D lo sé :3 xD ¡Pásate más seguido por aquí, Aka-chan! :D Nos seguiremos leyendo! Byeeee~

**Dan Yagami:** ¡Holaaa! ¡Gracias por tu comentario! :D No te preocupes, soy consciente de que soy amenazada dulcemente :3 Jajajaja ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, Dan-chan! :D Nos seguiremos leyendo y nuevamente gracias por pasarte siempre a dejar tu comentario! :D

**Furanshisuka san:** ¡Furan-chaaan! :D ¡Gracias por tu comentario que siempre me alegra! :D Yo también te extrañaba, mi niña! :3 No te preocupes, lo importante es que lo has dejado esta vez Jajajaja ¡No hay de qué, estoy para servirles, meu amore! (¿) no sé que dije pero lo dije con cariño :D xD Tranquila, es normal pegar esos gritillos cuando hay semejante escenas *0* jajajaja además, todos somos raros, el que piensa distinto es más raro todavía :D Todos estamos locos :3 ¡Aaaaaaaaah, BlackStar fue todo un maestro del trolleo! :D lo amé :3 Jajajaja cuenta con ese arcoíris vomitivo, mi querida Furan-chan! :D Seeep, desear a un Kid es desear algo imposible ¬¬ con los hombres con cuentes para ello xDDDDDD ¡Muchas gracias nuevamente! Ustedes hacen que quiera escribir cada vez mejor! ¡Las adoro! :D Jajajajaja Siempre quise colaborar con alguna fundación o corporación :D me siento realizada‼! TT^TT ¡Cuídate también tú! Nos seguiremos leyendo‼!

**Bell Star:** ¡My Beru-chaaan! :D ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Gracias por tu comentario españolísimo! :D Sabes que adoro tus comentarios, my dear :3 xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Me reí muchísimo con tu comentario, por cierto! :P ¡No, te resucitaré! :D Jajajajaja Okok, no soy para nada indigente ¡Gracias, Beru-chiaaaan! :D Jajajaja se acerca el cumpleaños de Maaaaka-chiaaaan! :D te podrás imaginar toooodo el 'bum' que será ese capítulo, desho? :P xDDD ¡Muchas gracias por la buenísima onda! Por ahora descansaré tres meses y luego a meterle pike para la facu D: Ojalá nooo‼! D: quiero ser mayor de edaaaad D: al menos en mi país lo eres a los 18 :3 y tienes ciertos privilegios, como también deficiencias… El ir a la cárcel y es una D: Weees! :D Te podrás imaginar todo lo que Wes tiene preparado para Maka :3 jajajajajaja pobre Soul, aún ignora su realidad xDDDD ¡Muchas gracias nuevamente por tu comentario, Darling! Nos seguiremos leyendo, cuídate muuuucho‼! :D Saludos desde aquí para mi Querida Española :3 Byeee~

**Kmi Nyan:** ¡Hola hola, mi Kmi-chan! :D ¡Gracias por pasarte a dejarme un review en lugar de estudiar! :D jajaja naaah, es broma… Solo cuando tengas tiempo, desho?! :3 ¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! A ver cómo te va con éste Estoy ansiosa por saber qué te pareció, nee~ Jajaja estos idiotas enamorados, como adoro escribir sobre ellos xDDD lo sé, lo sé… -.-* ¡Pero es tan divertido! :D Todo el avance de ambos se fue por la borda D: no te preocupes, que los cangrejos siempre vuelven a avanzar (¿) no sé por qué dije eso, pero bueeeeh… ¡No te preocupes por el largor del mensaje! Siempre soy feliz con verte por aquí :3 ¡Gracias nuevamente por hacerme un tiempito y pasarte por aquí! :D ¡Fuerza, que de seguro empiezan pronto las vacas, desho?!~ ¡Te me cuidas, bye bye!~

**Alexiel Fender:** ¡Hola, hola! :D Muchas gracias por pasarte y dejarme un review :3 ¡Bienvenida seas, Alex-chiaaan! :D En verdad, muchas gracias por tu aporte, me ha hecho muy feliz el saber que te gusta mi fic! Jaja No problema, estoy bajo juramento (¿) de actualizar en la debida fecha (cada dos semanas) Pues muy pronto, mi niña… Ya verás como se desarrollará semejante drama porque, DIOS, enserio sí será una bomba atómica ese momento tan incómodo en que Soul descubra que su hermano mayor había tatuado de una manera imperdonable a la pobre Maka D: ¡Gracias nuevamente y te espero pronto en el siguiente capítulo con tu aporte! :3 Matta nee!~

**Katari Hikari Chan:** NEZUMI-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! *se lanza sobre ella* ¡Perdona mi ratoncita! En verdad quería ir a tu colación pero mis padres empezaron a aflojar… Es que yo SÍ iba a ir, pero de repente… Waaah! Ni te cuento D: perdón, perdón u.u… Bien, dejaré de usar este medio público para hablar de nuestros temas 'X', que por cierto se pueden hablar por mensajes, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, no tengo saldo ^^U jajaja Pues tú no te quedas atrás con lo de pervert, desho? ¬¬* Perdona, a veces me emociono escribiendo y mis dedos colisionan entre ellos xDDD quería decir 'te arreglas tú solita' xD ¡Así es, todo es algarabía por aquí! O mejor dicho, en el anterior capítulo e.e ahora se viene una bien grande para nuestros protagonistas :/ Soul y Maka… Tienen problemas D: ¡BAJALE CON EL YAOI! Dios ¬¬… Además buscar yaoi en series como Beelzebub es buscar yaoi en Bleach D: cosa imposible :3 TG! :D (thaks, God) xD Es raro saber que ves ese tipo de series, pero si hay insinuaciones de esa índole e.e pues no me extraña tanto xDDD ¡SI, LO MISMO DIGO, NEZU-TAN! Tantas cosas pasaron estos días que no tuvimos contacto, pero prometo llamarte un día! Trataré que sea antes de que la sentencia de los mayas se cumpla y pues… no tenga tiempo de usar la línea porque estaré corriendo por mi vida de un cataclismo apocalíptico :D xDDDDDDDDD Me despido deseando que no me odies por no ir a tu colación :D y…. que te espero a la mía U^/^b

**Lizzy chan:** ¡Holaaaaaaaa! Yo si tengo una palabra: ¡GRACIAS! :DDDDDDDDDDD En verdad me hace feliz saber que esta ha sido una de las mejores historias que hayas leído! TT^TT Gracias, gracias! :') Enserio, admiro que te hayas compenetrado a tal punto en la historia, eso hace que me emocione todo y empiece a gritar cosas inteligibles pero que para mí son más que entendibles! :D…. cosas como 'jcbkdciasgfiaygcbufgbaygbdca ouysfgbcasgbacytgsuygfcytfac syfvasfshv asvgavfasvfytafi' :D ok, no ._. ¡WOW, Soy toda una inspiración para ti! :D xDDD no me hagas caso, pero enserio estoy feliz de haberte ayudado indirectamente :3 wiiiiii! Debería ganar un premio novel por eso, desho? :D ok, tampoco eso ._. …. Jajaja si, comprendo… Yo también pensé lo mismo al leer historias que desde los primeros capítulos ya te lanzan un torrente de arcoíris que no puedes digerir a prisa y terminas vomitando más arcoíris D: … NO digo que eso no esté bien, sino que a veces (dependiendo de la trama y el contenido de la historia) resulta :D Mil emociones te hice experimentar :3 me siento raaande :P ok, ni eso ._. soy muy pequeña para ser sincera D: solo mido 1,57 TT^TT aunque creí un centímetro :D ok, dejaré de poner eso ._. afecta mi autoestima xDDDD ¡Adoro los testamentos laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargos! Y más cuando me dejan alguna ganancia de por medio :D ok, no ._. xDDD pásate nuevamente por aquí que te recibiré con los brazos abiertos o… un con alguna golosina… como quieras :D ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo en el próximo capi! Chaaausi :3

**Mittani253:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias, Mittani-chan por dejarme un review! :D me ha hecho muy felish :D (no, no estoy ebria xD) jajaja comprendo, cuando algo te gusta y te interrumpen, solo puedes seguir con eso en la mente, comiéndote los segundos que faltan para volver a lo que estabas D: seee… me ha pasado e.e xD ¡Gracias, gracias! Trataré de seguir haciendo lo mejor que pueda :D todo para complacerles, mi niña! Estamos aquí por ustedes :D Si, Chrona ha tenido unas vacaciones bien pagadas (mentira) por la compañía pero tranquila, que volverá y volverá con mucho que contarnos :D (y muchas fotos, ok… no cuentes con lo último xD) Nos seguiremos leyendo, un gusto tenerte por aquí :3

**VioletaLoveFanfics:** ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D ¡Bienvenida y gracias por pasarte a leerte mi historia, dejándome un review! :D Enserio agradezco esos gestos TT^TT (ando muy sentimental xD) ¡Claro, ¿quién no ama el SoulXMaka? Si ambos son taaaaaan! ellos :3 xD jajaja aunque siendo sincera, conozco gente que les parece mejor el KidxMaka.. ¿Tú que dices? :/ jajaa ¡Pasate nuevamente por aquí, Vio-chan! :D Nos leeremos, bye~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques_


	28. Chapter 30

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_**Escenas del Futuro: »cursiva«**_

**oOS.:.°O°.**

* * *

Los aplausos que se iniciaron, fueron aumentando su intensidad dando aquella sensación de lluvia que golpeaba el techo del lugar, ya que los mismos hacían resonar el gigantesco tinglado perteneciente al territorio universitario del Shibusen. ¿A qué se debían los aplausos? La sonrisa en los jóvenes rostros ubicados en el escenario principal del recinto, podían ser una respuesta contundente, aunque eso podría haber incluido a Maka Albarn, pero no fue así, ya que enfrente suyo tenía la mirada de la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos.

_«Como todos los primeros días para los nuevos estudiantes en el Shibusen, se hacía la gran presentación al cuerpo estudiantil y al plantel de docentes y demás, siendo recibidos por los mismos con la algarabía con que se merecía, porque ingresar a tal universidad era sinónimo del empeño que se propuso y de los méritos conseguidos._

_En cuanto el nuevo día había iniciado, ella se encontraba ansiosa por recorrerlo, deseando encontrarse ya en las instalaciones universitarias; se despertó un poco antes de que sonara su despertador, motivada por la emoción, pero cuando entró a la ducha, un leve recuerdo asaltó su mente y su semblante de emoción fue suplantada por otra completamente distinta a esta._

"_Ese idiota…" Pensó adolorida por lo de ayer, apretando con fuerza sus pequeños puños al igual que su dientes unos contra otros, frunciendo el entreceño._

_Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Era un día demasiado bueno como para que éste sea arruinado por la estupidez masculina. Se apresuró a salir del baño y terminar de prepararse, optando por un conjunto casual conformado por una camisa de mangas que le llegaban hasta el codo de un tono violáceo, acompañado por unos vaqueros cortos que terminaban sobre sus rodillas y unas sandalias de un color casi parecido a su blusa, solo que más obscura._

_Su padre la llamó para que bajase a desayunar en cuanto ella terminaba de arreglarse el cabello en dos distintivas coletas, acentuando su rostro angelical. Su buen humor había vuelto al percibir el aroma del café junto con la jalea de membrillo, dispuestas sobre tostadas. Bajó a lo que sus piernas le permitían, portando en su hombro su mochila con un cuaderno anotador para el primer día. Su padre la besó en la frente y ella dispuso a devorar lo que éste le había preparado._

― _Me gustaría verte en tu primer día y llevarte de la mano como cuando iniciaste la escuela, Maka. –Comentó su padre con lágrimas nostáligicas, a lo que ella solo bufó molesta pues recordar aquello, era recordar las infidelidades que repartía su padre con las demás madres que iban a dejar a sus hijos en el maternal o ir a seducir a las maestras de la escuela._

― _Es un alivio… -Murmuró entre dientes._

― _Todo es por culpa de ese Stein… -Recalcó molesto al recordar a su amigo. –Bien, recuerda que estaré fuera de casa viendo algunos asuntos legales de Shinigami-sama… -Maka dejó la apatía de viejos tiempos al oír al hombre recién nombrado, recordando que tenían que llegar a un veredicto final sobre lo que muchos consideran un atentado contra el mismo._

_No pudo evitar recordar que la prensa se aglomeraba en el hospital, tratando de hablar con Shinigami-sama o con Stein, aunque éste último dejó en claro que se abstendría de comentarios, echándolos bajo amenaza mortal de su sanatorio._

― _Ya he hablado con Liz y vendrán después de la universidad aquí, así que no tienen problema en pedir algún delivery de comida, que pasen todo a mi cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? –Maka asintió muy entretenida aún con sus tostadas, aunque terminándolas por fin._

― _¡Bien, me voy! –Dijo sin más, tomando su mochila y caminando a zancadas hacia la puerta, abriéndola con gran ímpetu y surcando el umbral, aunque sus pasos se detuvieron en cuanto estos estuvieron en el pasillo. Maka frunció el ceño con solo verlo._

_Sus ojos miraban despectivamente las espaldas de su vecino, quien se encontraba cruzando el umbral de su departamento dándole la espalda, quizá percatándose de que ella se encontraba allí. Maka, aún tenía muy presente lo que vio la noche anterior y ¿para qué negar que estaba molesta? Pero no solo con la actitud mujeriega que había descubierto en el muchacho, sinceramente, fue una decepción muy grande la que se llevó, pero lo que más le provocaba generaba aquella emoción de molestia, es contra ella misma, por haber creído nuevamente en las palabras de alguien como él. Sí, 'como él'. Prefirió ignorar al Evans y seguir su camino, aunque no contaba con que su padre sería la piedra con la cual tropezaría antes._

― _¡Maka, no olvides ir al hospital después de—_

_La imagen de Soul caminando por el pasillo hizo que su padre dejara de prestar atención a su hija para posarla sobre el joven._

― _¡Oh, Soul! Cuida de mi niña, ¿de acuerdo, hijo? –Comentó el pelirrojo a un Soul de espaldas._

― _¡Papá! –Bramó en forma de reproche la pequeña rubia, a lo que Spirit la miró sin comprender._

_Soul echó una pequeña risa sin dignarse a girar para mirar a la familia Albarn, mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de manera despreocupada, no tenía pensado ser grosero, pero tampoco dejaría sin más las cosas. Maka y Spirit miraron al universitario, ambos con reacciones distintas: Spirit con un semblante confundido por la actitud del albino, mientras que Maka frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada a otro punto._

― _Spirit… -Habló Soul por primera vez después de unos segundos de silencio, giró levemente su rostro mirando a los dos parados en el pasillo, centrando su atención en Maka al pronunciar lo siguiente. –Creo que debería de pedirle a otro que cuide de su 'niña'…_

_Sin nada más que acotar y sin dar tiempo a que Maka contraatacase con algo más, retomó la marcha de sus pasos, encaminándose hacia el elevador; su intención no era estar en el mismo lugar que aquel idiota, tampoco parecía que él disfrutara estar acompañado por ella, aunque las razones del Evans la desconociera, ella estaba bien con mantener una distancia crucial del mismo.»_

Ambos orbes se miraron intensamente en cuanto estuvieron frente, sin importarles en absoluto su alrededor, atentos a las respiraciones del otro, mirándose con el ceño fruncido y con una aparente, pero desconocida rabia recíproca. Las palabras de Kid se las llevó el viento, porque ambos preferían oír más sus propios pensamientos que al actual director del Shibusen o el alboroto que generaban los estudiantes reunidos, tanto antiguos como recién admitidos. En el rostro de Soul se dibujó una mueca de diversión, mostrando un semblante de autosuficiencia y un brillo de frustrante altanería en sus rojizos ojos, haciendo que Maka frunciese aún más su ceño en total fastidio contra Soul.

― Ten. –Dijo simplemente, acercándole el sobre blanco que traía en su mano, sin mucha gentileza.

Ella no preguntó nada, solamente le arrebató el sobre de las manos y la miró con desdeño para luego elevar su mirada hacia la de Soul, esperando a que sea él quien hablase o dijese algo referente al sobre; por un momento, dirigió sus orbes verdes hacia Kid y luego a los alumnos que ingresaron al Shibusen junto con ella; cada uno tenía al frente a un alumno como Soul, es decir, un alumno antiguo y al igual que él, hizo entrega del mismo sobre blanco a los recién admitidos a la universidad. Regresó su atención al albino, pero sin cambiar su semblante.

― Deberías de ir… -Habló nuevamente Soul. –ese idiota te querrá ver allí.

Maka abrió los ojos de manera atónita, incapaz de comprender en un principio sus palabras, pero cuando lo llegó a hacer una rabia arrasadora caló dentro suyo, deseando poder estrellar su puño contra el rostro del mayor; todos los estudiantes mayores, luego de hacer entrega de las invitaciones a los nuevos, iban caminando hacia las escaleras correspondientes del escenario y descender por las mismas, Soul imitó a sus compañeros y con su porte 'cool' inició sus pasos con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro; Maka, al darse cuenta de ello no iba a permitir que se fuese sin más explicaciones que su impertinente comportamiento, por lo que se apresuró a decir a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron:

― ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE CONTIGO?!

Toda la algarabía se detuvo como si el tiempo lo hubiese hecho en cuanto el rugido de la, aparentemente, tranquila Maka Albarn resonó por todo el tinglado y un poco más; la rubia se ganó la mirada estupefacta de todos los presentes, en especial la de Kid quien no podía concretar que Maka haya sido la que sacó semejante rugido de aquel pequeño cuerpo, mientras que Soul detuvo sus pasos y se giró levemente, para restregar con diversión su sonrisa. Albarn experimentó los mil y un tonos de rojos en sus más detalladas gamas, no solo por la vergüenza de haber llamado la atención de una manera para nada saludable, a menos que se tratase de personas mega-egocéntricas como BlackStar, sino que también se debía a que no hizo más que el ridículo frente a Soul y éste no dudaba en afirmárselo con aquella mirada.

* * *

La ceremonia de apertura culminó, haciendo que todos, tanto nuevos como antiguos, marchasen rumbo a sus respectivas salas. Los nuevos alumnos estaban emocionados de poder conocer a sus nuevos profesores y eso no excluía a Maka, aunque de BlackStar no se pueda decir lo mismo.

― No te pongas nerviosa, Maka… -Comentó el peli-celeste dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

― ¿Tú no lo estás? –Preguntó Maka enarcando una ceja.

― ¡¿YO?! Pfff… No seas ridícula… ¡Yo soy el BIG-MAN de esta universidad, nadie puede causar estragos en—

Su frase auto-idólatra fue interrumpida cuando el 'big-man' chocó contra alguien, camino a su nueva sala. El chico portó aquel semblante retador que lo caracterizaba ya que alguien 'hozó' interponerse en su camino, pero cuando vio a quién había chocado o mejor dicho, quién le había chocado, cambió su semblante y eso no pasó desapercibido por Maka, temerosa que en su primer día, BlackStar ya causase problemas con otros alumnos.

― Lo siento –comentó la dulce voz de una muchacha, quien se reponía del choque. En cuanto vio que se trataba de BlackStar, su sonrisa se amplió y su semblante cambió a uno parecido al que traía puesto segundos atrás el aludido. –Hmp… No deberías de interponerte en mi camino, mentecato.

Maka miraba atenta la situación, ya que la joven, quien a juzgar por su apariencia no se alejaba de la edad de ambos, insultó divertida al muchacho. Pero las reacciones de BlackStar sorprendían cada día a la Idahonesa. Éste bufó divertido y se limpió el supuesto polvo que poseía en su hombro, como desmeritando a la joven de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos del mismo color, pero poseyendo una tonalidad más magenta.

― Vaya, en verdad estoy sorprendido de verte por aquí… No creí que ingresarías… Amh… -El chico no recordaba su nombre y de esto se dio cuenta su interlocutora, así que se apresuró a decir.

― Ángela Leon. –Completó la muchacha. –Soy yo quien está sorprendida… Mira que te tenía como solo un mediocre que intentaba ingresar aquí… Veo que no eres tanto. –La sonrisa en el chico se ampliaba cada vez más, ambos comenzaban a discutir casualmente, generando un ambiente en el cual solo ambos pertenecían. Eso pudo darse cuenta Maka, no era muy difícil darse cuenta del mismo. Como también no había que ser muy lista para darse cuenta que ella sobraba allí.

― BlackStar, -llamó la chica, haciendo que éste se girara. –Nos vemos, tengo que irme.

― Está bien, adiós. –La chica se alejó entonces de aquellos dos, yendo directamente a su nueva aula, esperando encontrarse con sus nuevos compañeros y profesores.

Su imaginación daba vueltas al asunto, mentalizando el tipo de gente que podría encontrar allí dentro. Una sonrisa emocinada surcó sus labios, estaba ansiosa por iniciar sus clases. En cuanto había cruzado el umbral de la puerta, su sorpresa fue grata y sus ilusiones se disolvieron en cenizas, ya que una peculiar calva la recibió en compañía con aquellos lentes cuyo estilo era demasiado cutre para su gusto.

― ¡Oh, miren a quién tenemos por aquí! –Su irritante voz le hizo desear tener un libro y aplicarle su tan conocido 'Maka Chop' en aquel molesto rostro.

― Buenos días. –Atinó simplemente a decir, no quería buscar pleitos y menos en su primer día, así que evadió toda clase de encuentros con el de gafas para ubicarse en algún asiento que se encontrara libre.

Aún podía sentir la irritada mirada de Ox Ford tras su espalda, la mejor solución para esa clase de idiotas era ignorarlos, por más que deseara partirles la cara por ser tan pretenciosos como solo ellos podían aspirar a ser. Se situó en un pupitre libre, ignorando a los compañeros que se ubicaban a sus costados como los que yacían enfrente y detrás suyo. Solo quería dar inicio de una vez por todas a ese ansiado día, el cual había esperado por tanto tiempo, olvidarse de distracciones inútiles y centrarse en lo que realmente importaba.

* * *

Cinco días habían transcurrido tras ello…

* * *

― ¿Entonces eso sucedió…? -Concluyó Liz cruzándose de brazos al oír el relato de su prima menor, ésta recibiendo caricias en la cabeza por parte de Tsubaki, preocupada por todo lo que había oído con respecto a sus amigos.

Maka había relatado con mucha rabia todo lo que a lo largo de esos días sucedió con Soul Eater Evans, llegando al presente viernes junto a sus amigas y confidentes, dentro de su departamento realizando los preparativos para la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños de la dueña de casa, surgiendo aquel tema gracias a las preguntas de su prima con respecto a su lista de invitados, mencionando seguidamente al albino de ojos rojizos y una reacción negativa por parte de Maka, generando la intriga en las dos presentes.

― ¿Y luego de ese día, Maka-chan…Qué sucedió? –Preguntó ahora Tsubaki, recibiendo una negación de cabeza por parte de Maka.

― Los días venideros a ese, la indiferencia de Soul se tornó muy fastidiosa, era como si yo hubiese hecho algo mal… ¡Maldición! E-Era él… -los orbes verdes de Maka comenzaron a humedecerse pero más bien por la rabia que llevaba dentro de ella y que recién después de varios días, pudo por fin desahogarse. –es él quien…

― ¿El culpable? –Le completó la frase Tsubaki, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la pequeña rubia.

― Entonces sí ocurrió algo ese día en la clase de música, ¿no? –Liz, en lugar de parecer un buen psicólogo, se sentía realmente regocijada de haber acertado en lo que BlackStar y ella presentía, aunque su felicidad se esfumó efímeramente al recibir las miradas de las otras dos presentes. –D-Digo… ¿Sucedió algo ese día, Maka? ¿Por algo dices que él es el culpable? –trató de amortiguar su metida de pata, cambiando la tonalidad de su oración inicial por una más 'preocupada'.

El sonrojo que poseía Albarn en sus mejillas, iniciadas por la conmoción que traía con ella, se intensificó al recordar aquel lunes en el cual ella había experimentado unos fuertes palpitares, provocados por, nadie más y nadie menos que el idiota quien le hacía carraspear de la ira; Liz y Tsubaki compartieron miradas, aunque conociendo la inocencia de la última, no se podía asegurar que haya comprendido la reacción de Maka; pero Liz, siendo una experta en relaciones de esa índole, acarició la mano de su prima, porque en el lugar de ver a Maka, se veía a sí misma. Sonrió con ternura porque ella podía hablar por horas de lo que es sentir aquella debilidad, aquella inseguridad que puede sentir una ante las arrebatadas emociones que la ilusión podría causar.

― Y-Ya… Ya no quiero hablar de ese idiota… -levantó la mirada con una gran sonrisa, pero por más que esta aparentase una cosa, las dos presentes sabían perfectamente que Maka no se sentía igual. –Además, ¿qué estoy haciendo hablando de él? No tengo nada que ver con él y no me gustaría tenerlo ni en un millón de años. –Echó risas exageradas, algo semejantes a las que lanzaba BlackStar, para así ponerse de pié e ir a la cocina, donde el olor de la cocción que sufría la pizza, anunciaba que ya estaba lista una bandeja más.

En cuanto a las dos muchachas, sonrieron encogiéndose de hombros para continuar con su trabajo de elaborar algunos adornos que ornamentarían el departamento de Maka. El ansiado viernes 23 de Septiembre había llegado, anunciando el cumpleaños de la pequeña Maka Albarn estrenando sus dieciocho años de edad, organizando una pequeña fiesta en su nombre con la ayuda de sus amigas encargadas de la decoración, mientras ella velaba por la pizzas que servirían esa noche. Las tres, luego de terminar sus clases en la universidad se habían dirigido hacia la casa de la cumpleañera por cortesía de Death The Kid. Ese día, Maka no fue a trabajar porque Hero le había dado el día libre por ser su cumpleaños, un gesto bastante generoso por parte del rubio.

― Cielos, Maka-chan… Tienes un jefe muy condescendiente, ¿no, Liz-chan? –La aludida asintió con una sonrisa.

― Si, no esperaba que me diera el día libre… -Sonrió tiernamente Maka al recordar al rubio de ojos celestes. –Sin duda, es un espléndido jefe.

Un recuerdo fugaz se cruzó por la mente de la Thompson en cuanto Hero fue mencionado en la conversación; su lamparita se encendió al entrelazar las ideas y dar en el blanco del por qué Soul había estado tan cambiado esos días contra Maka, sintiéndose un tanto responsable por lo ocurrido. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pié de inmediato, llamando la atención en Tsubaki.

― ¿L-Liz-chan?

― Lo siento, Tsubaki… Me recordé de algo que debo hacer. ¿Podrías avisarle a Maka? –La azabache asintió sin comprender mucho, sin más espera, Liz salió en busca de Soul, ya consciente de lo que tenía que hacer.

― ¡Los primeros pedazos de pizzas recién sacados del horno, están listos! –Anunció entusiastamente Maka volviendo a la sala, sin encontrar la presencia de su prima. -¿Ah? ¿Dónde fue Liz?

― Acaba de salir, dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

― Mm… Vaya, solo espero que no llegue tarde. –Fue lo que dijo Maka para luego llevar un pedazo de pizza a su boca y comer gustosa.

* * *

En cuanto la campanilla había sonado, todos se dispusieron a saltar como bestias en dirección a la salida, dando una probadita a aquel jugoso 'viernes' que se iniciaba y para qué negar que él se había visto 'obligado' a noquear a unos cuantos que se le interponían en su camino, tomando el sigilo de todo buen ninja… Obviando, claro los gritos que lanzó posteriormente.

BlackStar no era precisamente un chico reservado, ni siquiera sus pensamientos los dejaba flotando en el aire, era de esos que les gustaba llamar la atención y ser siempre el centro de todo, ganándose el respeto y la admiración de quien tuviese enfrente. Aquellas características eran las que él portaba en su persona, a donde quiera que fuese.

El peliceleste iba saliendo de las instalaciones del Shibusen con una mano en el bolsillo, mientras que con la otra, sostenía su mochila por sobre el hombro, caminando con su típica sonrisa triunfal buscando a sus amistades, aunque sin tener los resultados esperados.

― ¿Eh? ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido Tsubaki? –Se dijo a sí mismo, notando que la chica no se encontraba por ahí, aunque su lamparita no tardó en prenderse. -¡Oh, claro! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Maka… Habrá ido a su casa para tenerlo todo listo para esta noche… Waah… ¡Sí que comeré mucho hoy! –El chico se acarició su estómago ya imaginándose lo que Tsubaki podría estar preparando para el festejo de la rubia.

― ¡Ey, BlackStar! –La voz que lo llamó, hizo que se girase a ver de quién se tratara, frunciendo el ceño al dar con la imagen que encontró.

― Tch… Solo eres tú, Angela… -Soltó despectivamente deteniendo sus pasos.

― ¡¿Cómo que 'solo eres tú', idiota?! –La chica de cabellos cortos y castaños infló sus cachetes, tornándolos sonrojados, causando grandes carcajadas en el Star, que no pudo comprender en un principio. -¿A dónde ibas?

― ¿A dónde más? A casa. Vaya, para haber ingresado al Shibusen, eres un poco lenta, ¿no te parece?

― ¡¿A quién le llamas lenta, idiota?! –La chica le comenzó a dar golpecitos en la espalda que solo hicieron al otro bostezar. –Dime… ¿Has ido alguna vez a ese café…? Demonios, olvidé su nombre… Bati… Buti… ¡Ah, juro que comenzaba con 'B'!

― ¿Buttataki's Caffee?

― ¡Ese! ¿Has ido?

― Si, es bastante conocido y después de todo ¡Soy un Big-man, es obvio que ya fui allí! –La chica solo rodó sus ojos y comenzó a caminar, siendo imitada por el muchacho. -¿Acaso planeas ir ahí?

― Me habían hablado muy bien de ese lugar, ¿me acompañarías? –El chico bufó molesto ante la propuesta de la joven, haciendo que ella inflara nuevamente sus cachetes. -¡N-No tienes que venir si no quieres! –Se cruzó de brazos con molesta y un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza.

El chico suspiró cansinamente, después de todo, ¿qué haría en su casa hasta que llegara la hora de la fiesta? Y como Liz le había dejado terminantemente prohibido ir a la casa de Maka antes de las siete de la tarde, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. BlackStar sonrió autosuficiente.

― Hmp, es tu día de suerte, mi querida Ángela. ¡Ahora agradece que este Dios haya accedido a tu deseo!

― E-Este… Creo que paso.

― ¡Ey, te he dicho que me agradezcas, maldita mocosa! –BlackStar comenzó a incarle sus nudillos sobre la cabeza de la castaña, reprendiéndola graciosamente. La chica solo reía y trataba de liberarse de él, aunque en el intento, hizo que el joven echara su mochila y algunas cosas se desparramaran en el suelo. -¡Mira lo que causas, mocosa!

― ¡No soy ninguna mocosa, además, tenemos la misma edad!

Ambos se bajaron al suelo para recoger las cosas del muchacho, a lo que Ángela se adelantó a recoger lo que parecía ser la diminuta bolsa de un CD, lo tomó en sus manos y lo miró objetivamente, pudiendo leer los nombres de las canciones que éstas contenían en la parte superior de la pieza.

BlackStar acomodaba sus libros y al levantar la vista, tenía a una Ángela muy gustosa leyendo lo que yacía sobre el CD, haciendo que la calma dentro suyo, desapareciera al instante, como si fuese algo raro en él.

― ¡E-E-EY! ¡Deja eso! –El chico intentó arrebatarle el objeto de entre sus manos, pero Ángela se puso de pié y se alejó lo suficiente para seguir leyendo, divertida por hacerle carraspear al joven. -¡Demonios, dije que me lo dieras, idiota!

― ¿Por qué te molestas tanto? –Preguntó la chica con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

― ¡Porque no es para ti! –Respondió al instante aún con las intenciones claras de hacer desaparecer el CD de las manos de la chica.

Aquel CD era el que había prestado a Tsubaki para que escuchase la otra vez, es decir, tenía un importante significado para el peliceleste y no quería que cualquiera lo tuviese entre sus manos. Aún podía recordar la forma en que Tsubaki le había dicho que no conocía ninguno de los grupos ni siquiera las músicas que contenía el disco, de una manera tan tierna y avergonzada, característico en la japonesa, siendo estos calificativos los que él adoraba en ella.

― Vaya… No sabía que tuvieras tan buen gusto musical. –Soltó de repente Ángel deteniéndose y entregándole el disco a un sorprendido BlackStar.

― ¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso? ¡Dámelo! –Y sin más, se lo arrebató. -¡Pues claro que tengo gustos excelentes de música! ¿Quién te piensas que soy?

Ángela sonrió abiertamente, llamándole la atención al otro; BlackStar no entendía como alguien podía sonreír de esa manera, ¿y qué es lo que tenía? Pues ni siquiera él lo sabía, solo sabía que sonreía muy extrañamente. La chica levantó su dedo índice señalándolo y atinó a decir seguidamente.

― ¡Supongo que ahora te reivindicaste conmigo, BlackStar! No eres tan idiota, después de todo. –Soltó despectivamente lo último.

― ¡¿AH, Quién te crees para—

― ¡Personas que les guste el estilo incomprendido de Nirvana o the Beatle, que escuche sin asustarse de Avanged Sevenfold, System o Slipnot, no critique letras como las de Nightwish y comprenda los chistes de Ozzy con respecto a los murciélagos, puede ser amigo mío! –BlackStar abrió los ojos sorprendido al oírle decir todo aquello de manera rápida pero entendible, mostrando la seguridad en ello, pero lo que más sorpresa le daba era que él pensaba lo mismo.

El chico soltó unas fuertes carcajadas del fondo de su pecho, haciéndole perder la confianza a la otra, hasta que BlackStar empezó a caminar aún con risas saliendo de su boca, teniendo a una confundida Ángela detrás suyo. Él lo notó, por lo que se giró para mirarla con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿No piensas ir a Buttaki's Caffee? –La chica tardó un momento reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo apresuró la marcha hasta alcanzar el ritmo de los pasos de BlackStar.

Ambos iban hablando de sus estilos favoritos de músicas, criticando algunas y alabando a otras, ambos hablando el mismo idioma, como si se conociesen de hace tiempo. Sus pasos los fueron llevando a su destino, surcando la puerta del café en donde BlackStar ya era un cliente asiduo, junto con su llegada, sonó el timbre que la campanilla situada sobre ellos emitió, llamando la atención de los meseros y de algunas personas que giraron para verlos.

Los dos siguieron en su conversación, tomando asiento en algún lugar libre, esperando ser atendidos y para suerte del peli-celeste, su amigo Evans fue a recibir su órden. La sorpresa fue grata para el albino en cuanto vio un rostro para nada conocido acompañando a su mejor amigo, y aunque le gustase molestarle como siempre BlackStar se lo hacía, no podía obviar el detalle de que Tsubaki era la 'no-novia' del Star.

― ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

― Viejo, traeme dos cafes cortados. –Se apresuró a decir BlackStar.

― Yo quiero un lemon pie. –sonrió amablemente la chica de hebras castañas.

― ¿Quién es tu amiga, BlackStar? –No pudo evitar su curiosidad y se apresuró a indagar en el hecho de que su amigo no anduviese junto con la japonesa.

― ¿Esta mocosa? ¿Cómo te llamabas? –La chica lo golpeó repetidas veces en el brazo, formando un puchero en su rostro, haciendo que el chico riese por ello.

― Soy Ángela Leon. –Le tendió la mano. –Soy compañera de este inadaptado y retrasado simio.

― ¡¿A quién llamas simio, mocosa?! –La chica solo lo ignoró, haciéndolo enojar mucho más.

Soul no pudo evitar reír ante la escena, ¿quién lo diría? La primera chica que hacía carraspear al molesto de BlackStar, sin duda había que filmar tal épico momento. En cuanto iba a marcharse, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y con tal fuerza, que llamó la atención de todos, en especial del albino, quien sudó frío al ver llegar con cara de pocos amigos a Elizabeth Thompson. Y para su mala suerte, él tenía la culpa de ello. ¿Qué como lo supo?

― Soul… Eater… Evans… -Pronunció aquello con una voz arrastrada y tenebrosa, casi de ultratumba.

― ¿L-Liz? –Preguntó con temor Soul, aunque la duda real del muchacho estaba en qué había hecho como para que la misma Súcubo* traída del infierno, haya aparecido allí buscando su cabeza.

― ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, Soul?! –Soltó de inmediato Liz llegando junto a él, trayendo la curiosidad y sorpresa de los clientes. El muchacho se notó confundido ante las acusaciones de su amiga, por lo que ella optó por esclarecerle mejor las ideas. -¿No piensas ir a la casa de Maka? ¿Es por lo que BlackStar y yo dijimos? No seas idiota…

Soul al comprender cuál eran las intenciones de su amiga, desvió la vista a la mesa del peliceleste y su amiga para decir, ignorando completamente a la rubia.

― Traeré dentro de un momento su pedido.

Sin más, Soul empieza a caminar hacia la cocina, pero tenía a una Liz que no pensaba decir las cosas dos veces. Ella fue directo a Soul y lo tomó de su muñeca para hacer que la mirase, aunque el chico tampoco quería alargar demasiado aquello, así que sin dejar que ella hablara, la arrastró hacia el interior de la cocina con fuerza, sin oír de protestas.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí y haciendo semejante escándalo? –Reprochó molesto Soul.

― ¿Sucede algo, Soul? –Killik lo miraba confundido por haber hecho una entrada así.

― No es nada, no nos hagas caso… Tenemos un pedido más: Dos cafés cortados y un lemon pie. -Soul volvió su atención a la rubia, aunque fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión de Kim y BlackStar a la cocina.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo, Soul? Los clientes están alterados por… -miró despectivamente a Liz, a lo que ella correspondió la mirada. –tu amiga.

― Así que ésta es la peli-teñida de quién hablaba Maka… -BlackStar comenzó a reír por el comentario bordas que soltó Liz hacia la cajera, ésta enrojecida por la ira.

― Vaya, no creí Maka fuese a describir así a alguien. –Dijo entre risas mirando divertido a Kim.

― Soul, no puedes simplemente tratar mal a Maka de la noche a la mañana. Solo porque tú te sientas inseguro—

― ¿Inseguro? ¿De qué? ¿De ese bastardo de Hero? No me hagas reír, Liz…

Liz sonrió con astucia, mientras Kim y BlackStar solo podían mirar aquella discusión en silencio, aunque cada uno sacando sus propias conclusiones. BlackStar sabía pefectamente a lo que Liz se refería, por lo que iba a intervenir si era necesario, porque eso le incumbía tanto a él como a la Thompson; mientras que por parte de Kim, con el nombrar simplemente a Maka, sabía que era una conversación de cual debía de sacar a Soul.

― Tú solo me estás dando a entender lo contrario. –Hizo una pausa. –Está bien, lo siento… BlackStar y yo tuvimos la culpa de que hayas terminado pensando mal de todo este asunto…

― Ustedes no tienen por qué disculparse, Liz. –Suspiró cansinamente mientras se masajeaba la sien. –No me siento amenazado por nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente porque no siento nada por Maka. –Kim sonrió feliz a Liz, ésta en cambio, la miró con resentimiento para luego ignorarla y seguir hablando.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué me dices de lo que pasó en la sala de música? –Soul abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Kim pudo ser espectadora de aquella reacción por parte del Evans y de la sonrisa triunfal que portaba Liz, ante aquello. –Lo sé, Soul… Desde un principio sabía que iba a suceder algo si BlackStar y yo no hubiésemos interrumpido… -Mostró una sonrisa tierna para así acercar su mano al rostro de Soul, aunque éste no le dejó llegar, debido a que apartó bruscamente su mano.

― ¡Por supuesto que no, deja de ponerme en ridículo! Si no tienes nada más que decir, ve a hacerle compañía a tu prima, ¿quieres? Tengo mucho trabajo aquí. –Liz frunció el ceño con molestia, mirándolo retadoramente.

― Vendrás conmigo o…

― ¿O qué? –Pronunció ahora Kim realmente molesta por la actitud desafiante de Liz, quien al oír la voz de la pelirrosada, sonrió con autosuficiencia, caminando en dirección a la salida de la cocina. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y miró a Soul.

― No querrás que arme un verdadero escándalo entre los clientes, ¿no? –Soul afiló la mirada, él sabía que la chica hablaba en serio y si se arriesgaba, terminaría por poner en peligro su trabajo. Maldijo por lo bajo y se pasó su mano por la cabeza.

― Agh… ¡Bien, pero espera a que termine mi turno, ¿de acuerdo?! –Liz sonrió complacida.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Soul! ¿Dejarás que haga lo que quiera? –Liz comenzaba a hartarse de esa muchacha, así que la tomó del cuello de su camisa y la alzó un poco del suelo, estaba decidida a romperle el tabique si decía algo más. -¡Suéltame, perra!

― Ya veremos quién es la perra…

― Créeme que me encantaría ver una pelea de gatas, Liz—

― ¡BlackStar! –Reprochó Soul. –Liz, espérame en algun asiento vacío… Prometo acompañarte, así que suéltala, ¿bien? –Liz mantenía una mirada asesina sobre la prepotente de Kim, pudiendo sentirse la presión que emanaban ambas. La rubia la soltó con desprecio y salió de la cocina con una sonrisa latente en el rostro y un eufórico BlackStar detrás.

Kim desvió la mirada a Soul, siendo imitada por Killik, que a pesar de no haber dicho nada, tenía los oídos bien abiertos tras haber oído todo aquello. El albino no quiso ser interrogado por ninguno de sus compañeros, así que optó por salir a atender a más clientes. Cada uno de sus compañeros volvió a su trabajo, intentando que lo reciente, fuese borrado pronto de sus recuerdos, o al menos eso deseaba Kim.

Liz se sentó junto BlackStar y su compañera, Ángela, entrando en conversación con la misma; Liz, aunque siguiense pendiente de Soul y la desagradable cajera, tenía una leve curiosidad de BlackStar con la castaña que lo acompañaba, percibiendo un ambiente extraño entre ambos, con respecto al trato que se tenían. Uno de los clientes se puso de pié y cruzó al lado de la mesa de BlackStar, chocando sin querer con éste.

― Perdone… -fue lo único que alcanzó a oír el peliceleste del extraño, quien portaba una campera oscura cubriendo su cabeza y prohibiéndole ver su rostro, aunque en realidad no le dio demasiada importancia.

El hombre fue hasta la caja, teniendo a una no tan buena Kim, aún con la rabia momentánea que Liz le había logrado sacar.

― Disculpe, quisiera pagar mi cuenta. –Kim trató de sonreír y buscar la mesa a la cual se ubicaba el hombre, verificando la consumisión del mismo, que no pasaba de una taza de café exprés.

― Son 10$ -Finalizó la peli-rosada.

El hombre hizo un ademán de buscar en su bolsillo el dinero, mientras Kim terminaba de hacer la factura para el cliente.

― Fue mi imaginación… -dijo el hombre a Kim. –o ¿hubo una confrontación de rivales?

Kim esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica ante el comentario del hombre.

― Si, como no… No tengo necesidad de preocuparme. –Dijo muy segura la chica.

― Vaya, me he encontrado con una enamorada bastante segura de sí misma. –Kim sonrió complacida por el comentario. –Ese mesero sí que tiene suerte, ¿no?

La chica rió y le tendió la factura al hombre, éste al mismo tiempo, le pasó el billete con el cual pagó su consumición. Sin más, se encaminó hacia la salida, aunque antes de cruzar por ella, volvió su mirada disimuladamente por sobre BlackStar, sonriendo por lo bajo y saliendo por fin del café.

― Ha pasado un tiempo sin vernos, eh… BlackStar… -Dijo en un murmullo para sí mismo, riendo por lo bajo. –"aunque ya no me resulta importante, tengo actuales asuntos con la cajera enamorada…" pensó finalmente y perderse entre las personas, dirigiéndose hacia un destino incierto.

* * *

El timbre sonó, sus finas piernas se pasearon con apuro hasta la puerta principal con intenciones de abrirla, recibiendo así al recién llegado. La perlada sonrisa del rubio que llegaba recientemente, contagió a la dulce cenizo de ojos verdes, dueña de una presencia tan encantadora, portando una blusa roja con algunos detalles brillosos y una falda de jean con un tono obscuro, casi llegando al negro, mientras éste combinaba con los tacones medios de color negro que portaban sus pies.

― Hero, -Dijo con emoción su nombre al verlo. –Me alegra verte.

― Lo mismo digo, Maka… Feliz cumpleaños y –el chico la abrazó y al separarse, la miró de arriba abajo, causando un pequeño sonrojo en la muchacha. –no me tomes por atrevido, pero… Te ves muy bella, más que siempre.

― ¿Ah? ¿Es este tu jefe, hija? –Una presencia para nada amigable se desencadenó detrás de ellos, llegando con el ceño fruncido, al igual que sus labios, mostrando total desprecio hacia el rubio de ojos celestes.

― Usted debe ser el padre de Maka… En verdad se parece bastante. –Al pelirrojo le brillaron los ojos al oír tal cosa, puesto que nadie le había dicho que se parecía a su hija, siempre le atribuían que ella no era su hija biológica, aunque ahora, con tal comentario, ya podía escribir el nombre del joven en la lista de 'Futuros Yernos aceptados'.

― Deja de mentir, Hero. –cortó la ilusión de inmediato Maka, dejando que el invitado pasase a su morada. –Por favor, toma asiento en la sala… Te traeré un poco de pizza.

El muchacho asintió y fue a sentarse en el sofá de la sala, junto a un rostro conocido para él, quien al ver el rostro de Hero, lo miró sorprendido.

― Vaya… ¿Quién diría que me encontraría con Death the Kid aquí? –El azabache sonrió ante el comentario y le estrechó la mano amenamente.

― Solo han pasado dos años desde que dejamos de vernos, Hero. –Atinó a decir el amigo de la infancia de Maka.

A Maka no le sorprendió la idea de que Hero conociera a Death the Kid, después de todo, asistió a la universidad del padre del chico; lo que sorprendía a la rubia, era que ambos fueron compañeros de facultad, es decir, de derecho. Su curiosidad tuvo que esperar, ya que la pizza se estaba enfriando y si no las servía pronto, ya no habrá mucho que disfrutar.

Tsubaki le ayudó a cortar más pizzas y entregárselo a los invitados, puesto que no solo se encontraban los dos ex-compañeros, sino la cacera de Maka, Marie Mjolnir, que a diferencia de lo que le hubiese gustado, se encontraba sola. Ese día, su novio tenía un compromiso del cual no tenía mucho conocimiento, en verdad le molestaba que no le dijese muchas cosas, pero ella confiaba en él, quizá demasiado. No podía evitar sentirse preocupada y eso le prohibía disfrutar de la velada.

Y por cortesía de BlackStar, quien aún no daba aparición pero por medio de Tsubaki, había seleccionado previamente una buena selección de música contemporánea de entre los temas que eran de agrado de la pequeña rubia, claro que muy diferentes al estilo del muchacho, pero como se trata de la agasajada. En esos momentos se encontraba sonando _Let you know_ de _hoobastank_.

De pronto, la calma y el buen clima que había pareció haberse ido con el solo tocar la puerta del departamento, Maka se dirigió con rapidez a la puerta para recibir a los que acababan de llegar con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, pero en cuanto vio aquellos orbes rojos mirarla seriamente, parecía como si algo se le cayera al suelo. ¿Qué podía ser? Pues dolía como si de su propio corazón se trataba. Desvió la mirada a otro punto con el fruncir de su ceño.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pudo pronunciar sin que su voz se le tambalease.

― Yo… -Soul miraba atentamente la imagen del cambio rotundo que había dado el ánimo de la chica, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, porque sabía que aquello era culpa suya.

― Yo lo traje, Maka. –Se apresuró a decir BlackStar apareciendo del lado del albino, aunque siempre estuvo allí, solo que Maka vio una sola persona llegar.

― Yo también colaboré un poco… -Dijo rascándose la mejilla con pena la Thompson.

― ¡Tú me obligaste a venir, mejor dicho! –Le recriminó Soul a lo que Maka bufó.

― Si vienes aquí obligado, será mejor que—

― Ten. –El chico cortó la oración de la menor con la entrega de un pequeño obsequio, cuya forma era larga y fina. Maka se sorprendió al verlo, pero desvió su atención nuevamente a Soul, dándole a entender que el regalo no cambiaría nada.

Liz comenzaba a impacientarse al igual que BlackStar, ambos se miraron y empujaron a Soul hacia el interior del departamento, puesto que sabían que si no hacían eso, Soul no tenía problemas en volver por donde vino.

― ¡O-Oigan! –Soul terminó clavado sobre un asiento por cortesía de BlackStar, quien no midió su 'delicadeza' para ponerlo allí, ni siquiera se percató que enfrente mismo del albino se encontraba la persona menos querida por el mismo, en esos momentos.

― Ah, así que el novio de Maka llegó por fin… -Dijo amablemente Hero, o eso aparentaba con su sonrisa amigable, cosa que Soul no se tragaba.

― Hmp… ¿Novio? No tengo tus gustos… - Hero afiló la mirada y amplió la sonrisa, comprendiendo perfectamente el comentario mordaz que se desató en el Eater.

Esa noche sería una muy larga, Maka lo sentía y temía por ello. Se encogió de hombros sin saber lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Miró con cierta pesadez el libro que tenía entre sus manos, ya se encontraba forrado con papel de regalo y listo para ser entregado, solo faltaba… Que se dignase a aparecer en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Suspiró cansinamente y se recostó sobre su cama, extendiendo sus manos a cada lado, dejando que el regalo cayese sobre su pecho.

"_¿Qué debería de hacer?… No se tratar con este tipo de cosas…"_ Pensó desanimado el muchacho de veinte años, acostado sobre su cama. _"¿Qué le diré después de no verla tanto tiempo? ¿Al menos tengo derecho de ir a verla y felicitarla por su cumpleaños? Esto es tan complicado…"_

― Chrona, ¿has visto mis zapatos negros? –Una mujer rubia se asomó por la puerta del joven adulto, viéndolo recostado sobre su cama de manera desganada. -¿Sucede algo, hijo?

― N-No… -Contestó tímidamente.

Desde hace un tiempo que Chrona notaba más animada a su madre, aunque no habían demasiados cambios en los cigarrillos que seguía consumiendo, él la notaba más cambiada. La miró y se sorprendió de verla vestida de esa manera, aunque iba a una fiesta, se entendía, pero igual le resultaba increíble verla con aquel vestido negro, cuya tela era brillante y ajustado al cuerpo, con un tajo que iniciaba desde el medio muslo de su pierna derecha; su escote era bien pronunciado, dejando a la imaginación de muchos lo que ocultaba, aunque sus largas hebras rubias llegaban hasta debajo de sus senos, ayudando a ocultar un poco más sus virtudes de madre y mujer; aunque se quedó admirado en el último detalle, en su cabello. Ella nunca se deshizo de sus trenzas bien características, aunque esa vez, las dejó libres y con ayuda de la plancha, éstas quedaron sedosas y lisas, mostrando una imagen totalmente distinta a la que solía tener.

― ¿Acaso no es hoy el cumpleaños de tu amiga? –Él asintió levemente. -¿No piensas ir?

― Hace mucho que… No. –Finalizó con sumisión. Su madre suspiró.

― Ella te agradaba hace poco, ¿no? –Medusa iba hablando mientras buscaba sus zapatos de charol negro de punta abierta. –Además, ¿qué te quedarás a hacer mientras yo salgo?

Chrona lo pensó bien, se trataba de Maka después de todo y si su madre veía con buenos ojos que vaya, ¿qué se lo impedía? Después de todo, le debía mucho a Maka, ella era una buena amiga. Él había decidido alejarse de ella por cuenta propia y por razones que no vienen al caso. Se puso de pié y entró a bañarse, llamando la atención de su madre, aunque ésta comprendió cuales eran las intenciones de su hijo, por las mismas sonrió.

"_Ve, hijo… Mientras más cerca estés de Albarn, mejor…"_ Pensó para sus adentros, terminándose de abrochar sus zapatos y salir por la puerta.

Miró su reloj en la pared y vio que ya era casi la hora que él pasase a buscarla, como habían quedado. En verdad, le dolía su orgullo el tener que rebajarse a tal punto solo para que las molestas arpías del Insituto de Química a la cual había asistido, no anduviesen chismentando de su vida. Ya fue un 'bum' que Arachne se había divorciado del Gran Shinigami, el ex-alcalde de Death City; quizá aquello fue lo que dejó con mala reputación a su hermana, pero eso era otra historia, la cual no le gustaría repetir.

Oyó la bocina sonar desde la calle, se trataba de él. Se miró al espejo una vez más y tomando su cartera en mano, se despidió de Chrona, dirigiéndose a la salida principal de su casa. Vio el mercedes negro, brillante y pulcro, se dirigió hasta él, para subirse de una vez por todas. La imagen de un Stein con traje y su cabello ligeramente húmedo, llevado hacia atrás, la sorprendió, no lo había visto 'arreglado' desde que se habían casado y de eso, más de una década había transcurrido.

― ¿Qué? –Preguntó con molestia Stein al ver la forma en que Medusa lo miraba, con clara muestra de querer reírse.

― N-Nada, nada… Solo no trates de ligar con ninguna de por ahí… Recuerda que somos una feliz pareja, ¿bien? –Stein bufó ante lo último y puso en marcha el vehículo, para dar inicio a su larga velada.

* * *

Su velada no pudo haber estado más arruinada. No podía siquiera imaginarse que era el día de su cumpleaños, porque más bien, tenía intenciones de creer que se trataba del día de los inocentes y todo era una broma de mal gusto, aunque eso hubiera sido como el pastel y la soda que un payaso tuviese la gentileza de tirarle, porque sabía que todo era un número artístico del pobre trabajador, pero eso… ¡Eso no era ninguna broma!

Maka quería desaparecer de ese lugar, aunque sería mejor terminar mal parada en Marte, allí la falta de oxígeno podría acabar con rapidez su sufrimiento; pero pensándolo mejor, podría mandar a ese Idiota a Marte, le gustaría ver como su cabeza explota por falta de oxigeno y ver todas las estupideces que se desprenden del globo aeroestático que, anteriormente, tenía como cabeza el infeliz de ese tipo.

¿De quién estaba hablando?

― ¡Oh, lo siento, Hero! No fue mi intención el derramarte la gaseosa en los pantalones… -Dijo Soul con un tono claramente fingido mientras sostenía el vaso, ahora vacío.

¿Siguen con dudas?

― N-No te preocupes… -Dijo entre dientes el rubio, levantándose para intentar secar sus pantalones.

Maka ya no podía soportarlo ni un minuto más, porque aquel 'accidente' no fue el único en la noche. Desde que Soul llegó a su casa, no había parado de atacar al pobre de Hero, pero al principio no se había tornado de manera 'fisica', sino verbal, una de las batallas más sangrientas y lo peor de todo, indirectas; en donde, si te tomas por aludido y reaccionas, pierdes.

Casi nadie conocía aquella faceta en el Evans, siempre lo había conocido como una persona muy tranquila y hasta perezosa como para buscar pleitos, se hacía llamar el chico 'cool' y lo demostraba en cada momento con su actitud desinteresada ante todo; pero esa noche, conocieron el lado perverso del muchacho. Todas las indirectas, todas las acusaciones camuflajeadas de chistes, o comentarios ofensivos con clara idea de no llegar a ser entendidas por el público, excepto por le mismo Hero.

Maka solo deseaba que no terminase huyendo de su casa, era lo único que pedía al cielo, porque se trataba de su jefe y si Soul lo arruinaba, de seguro que su trabajo también saldría perjudicado. No lo culparía por despedirla, ella también hubiese sacado patitas a la calle al empleado cuyo amigo tuviese la boca demasiado amplia para burdos comentarios. O si tuviese la fuerza suficiente, lo molería a golpes. Pero tampoco veía como solución de que Hero reaccionara violentamente contra el patán de Soul, sin embargo, no veía a Hero de esa manera, para su alivio.

Pero el derramar 'accidentalmente' su vaso lleno de gaseosa sobre los pantalones de Hero, fue la gota que derramó el vaso… Literalmente. Maka se puso de pié de inmediato y tomó la muñeca de Soul con fuerza, la suficiente como para arrastrarlo fuera de su departamento. Se giró a sus invitados, aún recuperándose de la broma del albino, claro que muchos de los presentes, así como Spirit y BlackStar, entiéndase, los idiotas presentes, disfrutaban de ese tipo de bromas.

― Regresamos en un minuto. Hero, por favor… Tienes el baño a disposición al igual que las prendas de mi padre. –Spirit dejó de reír al oír aquello, pero tras la mirada amenazadora con que Maka lo veía, no podía protestar en lo absoluto.

― E-Eh, te muestro el baño… -Dijo desganadamente el padre de Maka, poniéndose de pié.

― Lamento las inconveniencias. –Hero se puso de pié y siguió al pelirrojo.

Mientras que, fuera del cuarto de los Albarn, yacían Soul y Maka frente a frente, en el pasillo. Ambos mirándose a los ojos, claro que con distintas expresiones en sus rostros. Soul desvió la mirada divertida hacia otro punto, aún disfrutando de sus bromas contra el 'príncipe encantador'; claro que Maka no pensaba lo mismo.

― ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? –Inició Maka muy molesta.

― Pues no sé qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo que no viste nada, Maka. –Soltó Soul con un poco de molestia, mirándola retadoramente, pero Maka no comprendió o mejor dicho, no quería comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

― Lo único de lo que estoy seguro de haber visto, es como me odias… ¡Lo peor del caso, no tengo idea del por qué!

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que te odio?

― ¡¿Y aún tienes la frescura de preguntármelo?! ¡¿No has visto todo lo has hecho desde que llegaste aquí?! –Maka estaba muy nerviosa y el recordar todo lo que aquella noche, le hacía querer perder los estribos. -¡Estas llevando a la ruina lo que debería de ser 'mi día'! ¿No te has puesto a pensar eso, Soul?

Los gritos de Maka resonaban por el pasillo y por si fuera poco, se escuchaba claramente en su casa, todos mirándose con sorpresa al tener a una pareja de esquizofrénicos allí afuera. Liz miró a Kid y ambos rieron por lo bajo, se recordaban a sí mismos cada vez que discutían. Mientras que BlackStar no podía evitar reír por semejante escena, Tsubaki por su parte, trataba de hacerlo callar, para que no lo escuchasen.

― En primer lugar, Maka… -Comenzó a decir Soul. –Esto no hubiese pasado si ese latoso de Hero no hubiera aparecido. Según—

― ¡¿Qué parte de 'mi día' es que no entiendes?! ¡Es MI cumpleaños y yo invito a quién YO quiera! ¡Maldición! –Soul odiaba que la gente le gritase y odiaba más que ella lo hiciera, en defensa del inadaptado del tipo ese, que tiene por jefe; no iba a quedarse atrás.

― ¡¿Qué ha hecho ese tipo por ti?! ¡Según como me había imaginado tras la palabra 'fiesta íntima' esperaba encontrarme con TUS verdaderos amigos, no tu jefe!

― Él también es mi amigo, Soul… -Dijo finalmente Maka. –Pero estoy dudando de qué tu lo seas…

― ¡No me vengas con esas cosas, Maka! Todo lo que hago es solo para proteger a mis amigos… Ese tipo no es de fiar—

― ¡¿Acaso no te estás escuchando, Soul?! ¡Pareces un lunático!

― ¡Y yo te pregunto, ¿acaso no ves lo que está sucediendo?! ¡Hasta parece que él te— Se detuvo al instante, antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, porque temía pronunciarlo, temía averiguar lo que había iniciado todo aquello. –Maka… Dime que no te gusta…

Hero había bajado nuevamente a donde se encontraban todos los invitados, encontrando un ambiente bastante raro, puesto que todos yacían como moscas por la puerta, ansiando escuchar algo. Hero se acercó hasta BlackStar, tocándole el hombro, le preguntó.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo? –El peliceleste no quiso darse vuelta a ver de quién se trataba, así que solo atinó a decir, sin quitar su atención de la puerta.

― Maka responderá si en verdad le gusta ese Heronoseque… -El rubio enarcó una ceja y se puso también a escuchar, aunque el silencio que se prolongó en el pasillo de afuera, parecía interminable.

Soul miraba a Maka con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella solo bajó la mirada. Viendo que no iba a responder volvió a preguntarle, pero ya sin paciencia.

― ¡¿Te gusta el idiota de He—

― ¡Pues sí! –Soltó ella con rabia haciéndolo callar y llenándolo de sorpresa, al igual que a los espectadores detrás de la puerta, quienes tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo por no gritar con contrariedad ante aquello. -¡Sí me gusta Hero, hasta creo que saldría con él algu—

Sus palabras no pudieron salir por completo, quedaron a mitad de la oración, todo gracias a Soul. El Evans había tomado a Maka de la cintura y lo apegó hasta él, mientras que con la mano libre, tomó su rostro y la acercó hacia el suyo, hasta que ambos estuvieron peligrosamente cerca, mirándose a los ojos y compartiendo casi el mismo aliento; Maka se sorprendió por la rapidez del mayor, pero aún más por la mirada que portaba, los ojos que tenía enfrente, no eran los mismos que conocía; éstos mostraban otro brillo, uno más posesivo, uno más candente, haciendo que su pigmento se haga más fogoso, más intenso.

― No lo vuelvas a decir… -Dijo en un susurro, golpeando ligeramente los labios de Maka. –No vuelvas a decir eso, porque… No lo toleraré.

Sin intenciones claras de dar tregua a la distancia, Soul la besó, cortó la poca distancia que habitaba entre ellos y se robó los dulces labios de la menor con la ira que desprendía su cuerpo, con la impotencia palpitante que sus palabras le habían provocado.

* * *

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Notas de la Autora:**

(*) Súcubo: Es la materialización del demonio en una figura femenina, en otras palabras, es el demonio 'hembra' xD La finalidad de éstas súcubos, es el mantener relaciones sexuales con un hombre para engendrar al 'hijo del demonio' :D ¿cómo se esas cosas? e.e… Solo sepan que tengo un profesor de religión con un amplio conocimiento en su materia xDDDDDDDDDD

¡HOLAAAAAAA! :D ¿CÓMO HAN ESTADO, MIS FLORECILLAS? (¿) no me hagan caso, siempre me fumo un tallo para escribir esta parte xDDD ¡¿Cómo han estado estas dos semanas suyas sin vernos?! ¡¿Leernos?! :D Pues por aquí con mucho tiempo libre para escribir, he terminado este capítulo dos días después de haber posteado el capítulo anterior :D síp, mucha inspiración Lo que sucede es que estoy con otro proyecto en la cabeza, otro fanfic que necesito escribir o las ideas se me irán volando como esa canción retro que habla de un pájaro que comió y voló… Bueh, no nos desviemos del tema…

¡Y VOLÓ VOLÓ! Y algo así iba la música xDDDDDD

Ya les pondré al tanto en cuanto suba aquella historia que correspondería al anime Fairy Tail, de seguro la mayoría de por aquí tiene alguna idea :3 Pero no se preocupen, que no pienso dejar en la nada esta historia tan bella bella _como el mar de estrellas _(ando muy musicóloga hoy xD) de seguro estaré subiendo aquella historia, ya en los últimos capítulos de Memorias de otoño, que por cierto… No falta taaaaanto como yo me imaginé :P ¡Ya van a aparecer más cosas y darán por sentado todas sus preguntas! :D

Bien, bien… Como en cada entrega (sí, claro xD) quiero hacer mención de agradecimiento a las personas que se pasan por aquí a leer con rapidez cada capítulo que se sube, intentando cumplir con el periodo de tiempo acordado (dos semanas) y que me cuentan siempre en sus comentarios, todo lo que les gustó, no les gustó y sus pensamientos del mismo. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, MIS AMORES! ¡GRACIAS A USTEDES, ES QUE SEGUIMOS POR AQUÍ!

Ahm… Solo quería decir una cosita antes….….…

¡¿CÓMO ESTUVO EL BESO SOMA?! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡¿LES GUSTÓ, NO LES GUSTÓ?! ¡CUÉNTENME EN EL PRÓXIMO REVIEW! :P

Y antes de partir, quiero hacer una felicitación super especial a una de mis lectoras que cumplió añitos hace poco :D

_**¡ALEXIEL EVANS! :D**_

_**¡Muchas felicidades, mi niña hermosa! **_

¡Envienme sus cumpleaños así las tendré en mente cuando se vaya acercando! Por ejemplo, el que se viene ahora es el de mi _Inspiration_, el 18 del corriente mes! :D ¡UN ABRAZO PARA TODAS MIS LECTORAS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! :D byeeeeeeeeeeeee~

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

**Wuaka Yaka:** ¡Hablando del Rey de Roma! Jaja ¡Hola, hola, mi niña apunto de cumplir años! :DDD xDDD ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! ;) Me había separado de Feisbuk por razones personales y por flojera personal xDDD pero en cuanto me conecte, te escribo, desho! ~ :P ¡Vaya, solo espero no llevar bajo mi consciencia tu calificiación en Geografía, Wuaka-chian! ¬¬* xDDD Pues ambas chillamos muchos recordando animes que nos movió el tapete y que nos hizo moquear hasta que salió nuestros cerebros y… Bueno, un comentario muy explícito Dx jajajaja Kim no es tan odiosa en el anime y menos en el manga, eso te lo aseguro… Es un poco fastidiosa con respecto a Ox Ford, pero hasta ahí… Solo le di ese aire de la rival porque necesitaba a alguien xDDD jajajajaja pero descuida, que puede cambiar tu opinión sobre ella :3 No, Hero tiene paciencia de Buda, ya lo hemos comprobado el capítulo de hoy xDDD pero es todo un loquillo :3 pero luego lo odiarás, te lo aseguro xDDD Sip, hago a Maka terriblemente infeliz, pero lo agradecerá :P ¡HellYeah! lml Jajajajajaja Tú y tu bendito capítulo 6, tendré que demandara a esa pecaminosa escritora D: no se parece en nada a mí que soy toda una pura, pura niña (seeeeeeeeeee, claaaaaaaaaaaaro xD) ¡CONOZCO ESE MEME! Jajajajajajajajaja qué mucho me reí la primera vez que lo ví xDDD enserio, todos quieren hacer eso en esta historia y POR FIN LO LOGRARON :D ¡Bueh, luego me cuentas cómo te fue en tu examen! Chaíto! :D

**Kuroneko Evans:** ¡Hola! Así es, jajaja Soul es el mesero sexy que todos quieren :3 Pues dentro de dos semanas suelo postear un nuevo capítulo, aunque suelen haber cosas que me impidan, pero casi siempre las actualizo dos semanas después ¡¿Eres un gato, too?! :D (su nombre lo dice, daaah) Un facepalm para mi xDDD ¡Yeah, somos gatos! :DDD ¡Muchas Gracias por tu comentario, Kuro-chiaaan! :D Nos seguiremos leyendo en otro capítulo, te espero más seguido, nee!~ :D

**Soul Maka Love:** ¡Hola, hola! Gracias por comentar, pero descuida… Este capi condecoró tu paciencia imagino :P después de todo, no se puede arremeter los besos cuando conoces recientemente a una persona, ¿no? Después de todo, mientras más le das el tiempo a las cosas, puedes salir más sorprendida ;) ¡Nos leeremos!

**Dan Yagami:** ¡Dan-chiaaaaaan! :D ¡Gracias por tu comentario, linda! Comprendo perfectamente esos arrebatos del destino D: suelen suceder y más cuando tienes prisa o algo así xD parece que te dice 'IN UR FEIS' xDDDDDD Waaaaah! Espero ganarme un 9.9 nuevamente TT^TT ¡¿Te gustó el SOMA KISS?! :D waaah, espero tu comentario nuevamente ;)

**Furanshisuka san:** ¡Fura-chan! ¡Te tengo nuevamente por aquí, qué alegría! :DDD Bien, bien… Así es, Blair aparece junto con un personaje nuevo… O quizá no e.e… ¡Lo veremos más próximamente! :D ¿A qué sí? BlackStar llamando la atención, insultando a cuan cantidad de vendedoras mientras uno corre por su vida xDDD ¡Ya me lo imagino! Pero sería fantástico :3 desho!~ Jajajajajaja ya te imagino todo echando rainbows por doquier, trasformando el color sombrío del micro en un micro gay! :D xDDD jajajajajaja me imagino esas combis de los 60, decorados al bien estilo 'Groovy' xDDDD Kim fue la perra ahí, no te preocupes, Soul estaba más metido en Maka, en todo lo que había sacado de conclusiones y… ¡Dime si te gustó el capítulo de hoy! :D Quiero saber tu reacción y ojalá cuando lo hayas leído anduvieses por zonas públicas, asustando con tus rainbows a las personas xDDD te digo que es normal, porque cuando estoy aburrida y no llevo ni cuaderno ni lápiz para distraerme dibujando o escribiendo, llevo mi cel y entro a leerme algunos fics y… ¡Lo mínimo que sale de mí son los rainbows! Suelo chillar, reír, llorar y todo eso cuando estoy por la calle o yendo a alguna parte con mis padres y éstos me miran como diciéndome '¿segura que te encuentras bien?' xDDD Pues como te has dado cuenta, Soul no ha hecho nada :D simplemente fue añadiéndole más leña al fuego, porque aunque no quiera admitirlo, él le gusta Maka :3 (con voz de Happy) ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo y nuevamente gracias por dejarme siempre un reviewcillo muy bonito! :3 ¡Byeeeee!~

**Allex Oz:** ¡Bienvenida, Allex-chiaaan! :D ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Sip, pobre Maka… Aunque en su situación, Soul sí se gusta de ella, por algo actúa así :3 jajaja Es algo muy doloroso el que no te corresponda la persona que te gusta, muchos pasamos por ese momento D: pero bueh, son cosas qué pasan (la que no le dio importancia xDDD) me recupero rápido xDDD ¡Bien, nos seguiremos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo! :D

**Mittani253:** ¡Hola, hola! Gracias por tu comentario, Mitta-chian! :D A mí también me alegra el poder postear a tiempo xDDD Es tan gratificante saber que te gusta mi historia :3 jajaja ¡Trataré de dar siempre mi mejor esfuerzo, nee!~ :D Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, Mitta-chiaaan! Pues mi idea no está en dejar sin concluir esta historia, trataré de continuarla hasta donde se pueda, de ser posible, terminarla :D ¡Gracias nuevmaente por tu comentario y espero que te pases nuevamente por aquí con un comentario tuyo! Nos leemos nuevamente‼!

**Lizzy chan:** ¡Hola! :D Gracias por tu comentario, Lizzy-chan! :3 Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy Si, se esperaba que ellos sean sus rescatistas, pero Blair se encuentra muy lejos de ellos y no dieron con ninguna pista, pero por suerte ya está bien :D Pues no estás muy lejos de lo acertado, Lizzy-chan! Te sorprenderá descubrir quién es realmente Jared :P Jajajajaja me reí mucho con esta parte de tu comentario: "Y como es eso de "dar un empujoncito" de parte de Black y Liz Jajajaja Eso parecio mas una patada que otra cosa xD" porque tienes toda la razón‼! Jajajajajajajajaja esos dos sí que se pasaron de 'buenos amigos' xDDD ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo de hoy, Lizzy-chan? :D me merezco una cesta de fruta o cocholate? :3 Te regalaré dulces la próxima, nee‼! Ok, si Hotmail logra enviar más que archivos impalpables, LO HARÉ! :D Gracias nuevamente y nos seguiremos leyendo! Byeeeee~

**Katari Hikari Chan:** ¡Mi Nezumi-taaaan no está enojada con Maru! TT^TT ¡Me abalanzaré de felicidad sobre ti! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Luego te respondo lo del FB, jajajaja no queda bien responder nuestras conversaciones por aquí (recién se dio cuenta xD) bueeeeeeh‼! Yendo al capítulo anterior… ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, mi linda ratoncita! :D Me hace muy feliz tenerte por aquí y lo sabes ;) Jajaja Jared Crown no es ningún personaje de otro manga (que yo sepa), el nombre es obra mía pero su personaje en sí…. e.e ya lo verás :P ¡Disfruta de los siguientes capítulos! :D por cierto… ¡¿Qué te pareció el capítulo de hoy, Nezumi-taaaaaan?! :3 ¡¿Me merezco un OSCAR?! :D no, no quiero un novio llamado así D: , me hace acordar de Polaco DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: xDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡Luego me contarás con mucho más detalles lo del nuevo cuñado! :D Me muero por saber, neeeee‼! Te aseguro que ese día iré a brincar frente a tu puerta, diciendo que estoy viva :D hasta que un zombie salvaje aparecesca y me convierta en su amante secreto no-muerta :D (¿) ok… Mucho divague D: ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo por aquí y nos veremos en mi colación, qué por cierto te daré alojo en mi casita después de la farra! :D no te preocupes, ya lo hablé con mis padres y no hay drama, solo falta que lleves tu trasero a mi fiesta y después a mi casa :D Yeeeei! ¡Bye, bye!~

**Akari Hiroyuki:** ¡Hola, hoooola! :D ¡Gracias a ti por el comentario! Si… los malentendidos hacen más emocionante las cosas, ya te habrás dado cuenta en este nuevo capítulo, que espero que haya sido de tu agrado! :D Comenta y dime cómo ha estado :D ¡Bye!

**Kmi Nyan:** ¡HOLA! :DDDD ¡Tiempo sin leerte! :3 Gracias por comentar, mi Kmi-chaaan! :P ¡ME hace muy feliz saber que te ha gustado el capítulo pasado! :D ¡Ojalá te hayas reído tanto o más en este nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué te pareció? :DDD ¡De verdad adoro la comedia y me pone a brincar de felicidad que me digas eso! Te envío besos y muuuuchos! :**** Jajajaa ¡Kim es odiada por muchos y creo que eso continuará! e.e :P ¡Qué gusto que estés de vacaciones! :D Me too‼! ¡En fin, tenemos tiempo de sobra! e.e…. hay que gastarlo en fics :D ¡La lectura rockea, mierda! :DDDD sorry, suelo emocionarme e.e jajajaja Dime, conoces fairy tail? En fin, nos leemos luego! :D

**Saya Christoper:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Saya! :D Si… tranquila, está por aparecer ese picarón ;) ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo de hoy? :D ¡Dime, dime! :D ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo, byeee!~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques._


	29. Chapter 31

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_**Escenas del Futuro: »cursiva«**_

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_**»Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro en cuanto lo vio expectante a su llegada. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, eso él lo pudo notar y disfrutar junto con aquella presencia más que angelical que portaba la joven idahonesa. En cuanto sus pasos se acercaron hasta él, tomó su mano con delicadeza, como si tuviese miedo a ensuciar aquella piel tersa y delicada que pertenecía a la dueña de la bella gargantilla plateada.**_

― _**Por un momento, creí que no vendrías… -Comentó él al tenerla por fin enfrente suyo.**_

― _**No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. –Dijo ella con timidez y un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas. «**_

* * *

Él no quería oírle decir aquello. No soportaría que de sus labios se desprendieran aquel nombre, aquel que él tanto odiaba en esos momentos. Mas su sorpresa fue oír la afirmación de su pregunta y con toda la indeferencia que pudo haber esperado. Apretó los puños y los dientes contra los suyos.

_«― ¡¿Te gusta el idiota de He—_

― _¡Pues sí! –Soltó ella con rabia haciéndolo callar y llenándolo de sorpresa, al igual que a los espectadores detrás de la puerta, quienes tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo por no gritar con contrariedad ante aquello. -¡Sí me gusta Hero, hasta creo que saldría con él algu—»_

No fue obra de su imaginación el oírle decir aquello, pero no iba a esperar quedarse con la calma guardada, como si no le imprtase oír aquellas palabras. No le iba a permitir seguir con aquel juego en el que todos se lastiman. Y con la única forma de hacer callar esos labios que osaban molestarlo, tomó posesión de ellos con la autoridad que no tenía al igual que el pudor que le faltaba. La besó. Besó sus labios con la rabia que sentía nacer desde el centro mismo de su pecho y con la tristeza que era el viento, el viento que encendía aún más la llama de su ira.

Maka no podía reaccionar, quedó en blanco y no sabía diferenciar si lo que estaba sucediendo, era real; sus músculos se fueron suavizando a tal punto, de que sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Soul y sus labios se abrieron, correspondiendo al tacto magnífico de su lengua y de sus emociones compartidas. El beso que tanto él como ella habían esperado, ahora se hacía realidad, pero su final terminó siendo efímero.

Al igual que su felicidad.

Los recuerdos abordaron la mente de la pequeña rubia. Desde aquella mañana en la sala de música en el que creyó sentirse única e importante en la vida del albino, aquella emoción que recorrió su cuerpo en tan solo un segundo y le hizo perder el miedo que acechaba su vida desde hace tres años. Y al igual que aquel recuerdo llegó a su cabeza, también lo hizo aquel que le generó esquivez contra él. La imagen de verlo caminando junto a aquella joven de cabellos rosas. Y la idea de que todo lo que pudo haber sentido solo haya sido motivado por la mentira del muchacho.

Sucia. Utilizada. Vacía. Traicionada. Solo eran unos pocos calificativos de cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

Se separó abruptamente de él, empujándolo y alejándose de él de inmediato. Pudo leer claramente el interrogante en aquellos ojos, más que en los suyos brillaba la desilusión. Se dio media vuelta con clara decisión de regresar a su departamento.

― ¡Maka, espera! –Soul le sujetó la muñeca antes de que pudiera avanzar más y ella así lo hizo. Detuvo sus pasos pero no se dignó en mirarlo. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué actúas así?

― ¿No te parece que esa debería de ser mi línea? –Maka se giró por primera vez después del beso y lo que Soul vio le hizo dudar en seguir hablando.

Podía leer un sentimiento de decepción y tristeza en sus ojos verdes. ¿Por qué? Era su única pregunta, más la contrariedad de Maka era palpable, él no lo comprendía. Ella se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad y sin desviar su mirada, como exponiéndole sus sentimientos sin el más claro remordimiento en ellos.

― No creí que fueras así, Soul. En verdad… -Calló. No iba a poder continuar hablando por la conmoción que se aglomeraba en su pecho. –Vete… Por favor…

― ¡Maka, tienes que estar bromeando!

La puerta del departamento se abrió llamándoles la atención a ambos. Se dibujó la silueta de Hero, BlackStar y Liz en el umbral. Liz con clara muestra de detener a un impulsivo BlackStar y éste con las ganas de alejar a Hero de la puerta pero a puño cerrado. Los tres miraron impactados a la pareja.

― E-Eh… Lamentamos interrumpirlos, vuelva a—

― No, Liz. –Calló Maka. –Soul ya se iba, ¿no? –Ella no lo miró, solo quería que se marchara de una vez.

― Maka, espera… ¿Por qué quieres huir ahora? ¿Qué es lo que—

― ¡Cállate! –Soul así lo hizo, pero más bien al ver el estado en que Maka se encontraba. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos húmedos, amenazando con llorar. Un fuerte dolor se acentuó en el centro mismo de su pecho, él había causado esas lágrimas. –Vete… P-Por favor…

― No me digas que ese idiota me sacará de tu vida, Maka… -Dijo con un tono de voz más calmado, volviendo a la realidad después de ver los ojos de Maka. -¿Acaso―

― ¿No la has oído, Soul? –Habló el rubio con seriedad aunque estaba más que claro que disfrutaba tal escena. El chico rodeó con su brazo a Maka, mostrándole protección. Aquello que más necesitaba. –Si no lo recuerdas, es su cumpleaños y le estás haciendo pasar el peor de todos.

― ¡Ey, pedazo de…! –BlackStar fue callado por Liz al instante, interponiendo sus manos para que éste dejase de proferir cualquier palabra ofensiva contra el invitado.

Soul no dijo nada más, los ojos de Maka se lo impedían. Desvió la mirada al suelo y sonrió por lo bajo, sus pies comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el elevador con clara intención de marcharse de una vez por todas. Tenía en la cabeza aquella oración que su propio subconsciente le decía 'Te lo dije, te lo dije' pues tenía razón, mil y un veces se preguntaba si era lo correcto aparecer en su casa a sabiendas que aquel molesto sujeto se encontraba también bajo el mismo techo.

Por su parte, Maka se tapó la boca con ambas manos, impotente por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en cuestión de segundos. Hasta hace un día se sentía querida, segura bajo la sombra de alguien pero luego aquel castillo de ilusión fue disuelto como si se tratara de arena, embestido por las fuertes olas del mar al darse cuenta que todo había sido una farsa sin saber qué conseguía con eso Soul. Solo lastimarla. Y en el día en que debería sentirse importante por cumplir un año más de vida y tener junto a ella a las personas queridas, tenía el corazón agobiado por su presencia y mil emociones a flor de piel por aquellos labios que apresaron los suyos de una manera tan sincera y dulce.

No más. Ya no quería llorar de esa manera. Abrió los ojos tras haberlos cerrado con dureza y dolor, más el ver la espalda de Soul marcharse le hicieron sentirse vacía y mucho más infeliz que antes. Una parte de ella quería detenerlo y abrazarlo, tan fuerte como le sea posible, poder besarlo y dejarse llevar por todos los sentimientos encontrados con tan solo un beso. Pero otra parte dentro suyo le anclaba sus pies al suelo, le decía que el ir tras él sería como estrellarse contra un muro gigante de cemento, que nada bueno conseguiría con eso, ya había sufrido mucho y el presentir el aroma al dolor le hacía dar un paso hacia atrás.

― ¡Soul, espera!

Al oír aquello creyó que su cuerpo hizo caso omiso a lo su mente le dictaba, pero no. No era aquella su voz. En una fracción de segundos, vio a Liz correr tras Soul y tratar de detenerlo. Liz había leído sus pensamientos o la conocía demasiado. Ella no sabía que hacer, lo más lógico sería ingresar al cobijo de su hogar y olvidarse de aquel hombre.

Pero sus pies no se movían. Su cuerpo no quería marcharse antes que él, no quería dejar de ver aquellos cabellos moverse al compas de sus pasos en un son de despedida. Era irónico y estaba a punto de describirse como masoquista, porque prefería quedarse anclada allí, ver cómo se marchaba y sin hacer nada al respecto, dejando que aquellos tortuosos pensamientos la acribillaran por dentro mientras él seguía reflejándose a través de sus orbes verdes.

― No puedes marcharte así, Soul… -Habló Liz junto a Soul, sujetándole con fuerza su brazo pero sin recibir mirada alguna por parte suya.

― Suéltame, Liz. –Dijo en voz baja. -¿Han estado escuchando todo desde siempre, no? No necesito decirte que estoy sobrando aquí, ¿no es verdad?–Liz tragó saliva y aflojó un poco el agarre pero sin soltar el brazo del muchacho.

― N-No… ¡¿Acaso piensas irte sin más?! ¿Has hecho todo esto sin mérito alguno? ¿Piensas irte sin darle tu regalo? ¡Soul, no—

― ¡Basta! –Dijo en voz alta y potente, haciéndole pegar un respingo no solo a la rubia de ojos azules, sino a todos en especial a Maka. Soul se giró a verla y con una sonrisa triste pronunció. –Lamento arruinar tu cumpleaños, no te merecías esto.

Un nudo se formó en la boca del estómago de Maka. Abrió la boca con la intención de pronunciar algo, aunque sea balbucear algo inteligible o no, pero decir algo, más nada salió por sus labios. Volvió a cerrarlos y sin ameritar más a aquel espectáculo, regresó al interior de su departamento siendo seguida por Tsubaki y Patti.

Soul la miró marcharse y no pudo mandar lejos aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad que le perforaba su pecho y le hacía sentirse el ser más miserable del mundo. ¡La había hecho llorar cuando su intención jamás fue esa! Maldecía todo lo que tuviese vida en esos momentos, en especial a sí mismo.

Se soltó de Liz con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla y cruzó el elevador cuando éste se vio abierto, más al estar nuevamente frente a Liz, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita y mirándola detenidamente, se la aventó antes de que las puertas metálicas del transporte se cerraran de él. Liz tomó la pequeña bolsa entre sus manos y pudo reconocer al instante que se trataba del regalo que iba dirigido para Maka, se mordió el labio inferior y sintió detrás suyo la cálida mano de Kid apoyándose sobre su hombro. Ella se giró y le enseñó el regalo.

― Ese idiota… -Murmuró Liz con pesar, en verdad le carraspeaba que actuara de esa manera, pero no se le puede juzgar a un corazón lastimado por el incomprendido amor. –Había preparado su regalo mucho antes de este día, sin la intención de dárselo en su cumpleaños… Él… ¡Maldición!

― Tranquila, no solucionarás nada con estresarte tú también… -Dijo Kid acariciando sus hombros, tratando de transmitirle la calma que ahora era algo inexistente en ella y en el ambiente mismo.

Maka al ingresar a su hogar, miró con vergüenza a los pocos invitados que tenía en su morada, mirándola con cierto pesar por todo el espectáculo que había sido el 'show' de la noche. En verdad lo lamentaba, se sentía tan ridícula y a la vez desdichada. Sonrió con pena, tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible, como si lo de momentos atrás fuese solo el ensayo de alguna obra para el Shibusen, pero claro, ¿quién iba a creerle sin aumentar el sentimiento de vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos?

Subió las escaleras sin más, solo deseaba ducharse y acostarse a dormir. Los demás podrían comprenderle, no era necesario seguir con la farsa de que 'aquí nada pasó'. Bien pudieron oír la sarta de cosas que se dijo minutos atrás fuera de su casa. Suspiró al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, más ésta volvió a abrirse haciendo que Maka se girara para ver de quién se trataba.

La cabellera pelirroja de su padre parecía estar más brillante junto con su rostro entero gracias a las velas que iluminaban más allá del pastel de cumpleaños. Maka abrió los ojos sorprendida, no había caído en cuenta que también poseía pastel puesto que no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Spirit reconoció su confusión y acercándose a ella, sonrió tiernamente.

― Tu padre no es tan bueno en la cocina, pero… Al menos logré terminar el pastel a tiempo. –Dijo con vergüenza ante sus encarecidas técnicas culinarias.

Maka no cabía en la conmoción. Su padre, a pesar de estar hastiado de trabajo y de llegar cansado del mismo, se hizo de tiempo para preparar con sus propias manos su pastel de cumpleaños. Los ojos de Maka se humedecieron pero ya no por el sentimiento que hacía vacilar su corazón hace un momento, este era mucho más cálido y quizá más reconfortante.

― No puedes cumplir dieciocho años sin pedir tus deseos, ¿no? –La voz de Kid se oyó ingresando a su cuarto junto con sus amigos, mirándola con ternura.

Finas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y aunque tratara de evitarlas, la emoción hacía que aquello fuese una tarea inútil. Sintió seguidamente los fuertes brazos de su padre rodeándola una vez que la torta fue depositada sobre su escritorio.

― Hoy es tu cumpleaños, eres la más importante. No dejes que nada te haga pensar lo contrario. –Susurró tiernamente al oído de su hija, ésta correspondiendo al abrazo.

― ¡Un poco más y vomitaré, apaga las velas y se tan BIG como YO, Maka! –Vociferó BlackStar ganándose un coscorrón por parte de Liz y Kid.

Maka asintió entre risas para acercarse hasta la torta y mirar detenidamente las brillantes velas encendidas sobre su pastel. Tres deseos era lo tradicional, pero ella solo deseaba cumplir uno.

"_Quiero cumplir todos mis sueños"_

Y tras el soplo que sus labios le profirieron, las velas fueron apagándose con rapidez haciendo validar aquel deseo hasta que, acompañado del humillo que desprendían las ceras de cumpleaños, llegasen al cielo.

* * *

Cambió el canal con aburrimiento. Había estado allí unos días y no era el lugar perfecto pero era el paraíso a comparación del nido de ratas que se encontraba anteriormente.

Había convivido con tres personas esos días, cada quien con una personalidad totalmente distinta a los otros. Primero estaba la engreída de Mizune, la única mujer a parte de ella que habitaba aquella mansión, el relaiconamiento que llevaba con la mujer era casi nula, si no fuese por el Sr. Crown estaba claro que se desataría una tercera guerra mundial y ella no deseaba eso y menos cuando había sido él quien le dio su libertad.

Luego estaba Free, el corpulento hombre y servidor del Sr. Crown, no era una mala persona, era un poco lento y torpe pero no era malo, se podía hablar tranquilamente con él y prefería mil veces su compañía antes que la de la pelirrosada, claro que ahora Free no se encontraba porque había viajado a hacer unos encargos para el Sr. Crown.

Por último, el recién nombrado y jefe de los otros dos: Jared Crown, el joven millonario que velaba por ella. Se había comportado tan bien y le tenía un afecto muy profundo al hombre, siempre preocupándose por los demás y aunque él fuese quien despejara los nervios entre Mizune y ella, la tensión generada entre ambas era por el hombre ya que Mizune estaba enamorada de él y el hecho que una nueva inquilina se aliste bajo el techo del Sr. Crown generaría a cualquiera, incluso a ella, cierta incomodidad y amenaza. No mentía al decir que trataba de llevarse bien con la pelirrosada por la amabilidad y la comprensión que encontró en el Sr. Crown, pero ella no ponía de su parte y eso hacía imposible su convivencia.

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió haciendo que ella se girara a ver de quién se trataba. La fraternal sonrisa del Sr. Crown le provocó formar una en su rostro, tenía esa facilidad de sacarle un buen humor de donde no creía que existía y tenía que admitir que desde que llegó, su temperamento se había vuelto más calmo porque él le transmitía aquello.

― ¿Cómo estás, Blair? –Dijo al ingresar.

― Muy bien, Sr. Crown. –Se puso de pié para recibirlo.

― ¿Qué te había dicho de llamarme así? Está bien solo Jared… Di conmigo: Jared… -Blair sonrió apenada y negó.

― Está bien, está bien… -Dijo ella. –Sr… Jared. –Una carcajadas se oyeron por su parte y su tierna mano golpeteó tiernamente su cabeza.

El teléfono celular del joven sonó y lo sacó de su bolsillo para ver de quién se trataba. Con su dedo le hizo una ademán de que esperara y se giró para atender la llamada. Blair tomó asiento sobre el pequeño sofá y puso más despacio el volumen de la televisión para que no interfiriese con la llamada del mayor.

― Oh, Free… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya has llegado?… Uh, ya veo… -un largo silencio se oyó en el cual debería de estarle informando sobre su viaje. –Mantente al margen, Free. –Blair pegó un respingo al oír la voz de Jared, ésta había cambiado rotundamente, tornándose amenazante y violenta. El joven se dio cuenta de la mirada de Blair y sonrió apenado. –Claro, claro. Por favor, trata de no meterte en líos… Sabes cómo es él. Si te ve, de seguro reacciona. –La calma y la típica voz amigable en el joven regresó pero la inquietud ya se había instalado en el interior de Blair. –Bien, contáctame si Noah te ha avisado algo…

"_Noah…"_ Pensó la joven de cabellos violáceos al oír aquel nombre. No sabía de quién podría tratarse, pero después de ver aquel cambio en Jared Crown, aquel nombre podría ser alguien importante.

La llamada había acabado y Blair se sentó mejor en el sofá, mirando entretenidamente la televisión o eso era lo que esperaba que el Sr. Crown pensase al verla. El hombre se acercó a ella y tomó asiento.

― ¿Cómo ha estado Free? –Preguntó ella.

― Pues bien, llegó tranquilamente y ahora se está hospedando en un departamento cerca de un buen café, como me estaba diciendo.

― ¿Enserio? ¿A qué ciudad había ido?

―… -Jared sonrió y tras un momento respondió. –A California.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Mizune se aproximó a través de ella, mirando a los presentes con su típico semblante impenetrable.

― La cena está servida, Jared.

― Bien, muchas gracias. –Miró a Blair. –Vamos, seguiremos hablando en el comedor.

Blair asintió tímidamente y apagó el televisor para así ponerse de pié y salir finalmente de la habitación, no sin un sentimiento un tanto preocupante dentro suyo con respecto a aquella llamada y del nombrado _Noah_.

* * *

La noche estaba tan agradable, junto con un cielo despejado, unas brillantes estrellas posando en el firmamento y de esta manera se llevaba a cabo la Gran Fiesta de Aniversario de la Universidad de Ciencia de Mabaa, una de las academias más grandes después de Shibusen.

Stein se volvió a acomodar el moño que traía puesto en su cuello con fastidio, se notaba su incomodidad con respecto a las prendas formales. La mayoría lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que entre las cosas que aborrecía sobre la faz de la tierra era la ropa de gala, Shinigami lo sabía por lo que nunca le objetó el hecho de llegar a las Galas de Invierno vistiendo su típico atuendo de médico, incluso haciendo honor a su blanca bata, diciendo que estaba llegando del trabajo y que no tenía tiempo para cambiarse, claro que era una vil mentira, como la que estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos.

Las risas disimuladas que desprendía la mujer junto a él a causa de bromas sin sentidos por parte de sus desconocidos acompañantes le irritaron aún más. Si el odio a la ropa formalizada ocupaba los primeros puestos de su lista negra, Medusa Gorgon encabezaba la lista con honores incluidos.

Miró sus cubiertos y gruñó por lo bajo. Tenía como cinco pares de cubiertos con distintos tamaños para distintas utilidades pero parecía que ningún cuchillo tenía el filo suficiente para acabar con su tormento o eliminar a su tormento vistiendo un ajustado vestido negro, reafirmando su esbelta figura y un tortuoso tajo que invitaba a la fantasía de cualquier hombre que la viese pasar.

Resopló. No les deseaba mal a nadie o al menos a los hombres que miraban babeantes a su pareja de aquella velada. No podía negar que la rubia estaba relucientemente hermosa, sensual como solo aquella arpía podía serlo, pero eso solo era lo externo, todo lo que su imagen podía mentirles.

Su divague interno fue interrumpido al sentir la mano de Medusa tocándole el hombro con insistencia. Él la miró sin ánimo alguno. ¿Tanto se notaba su aburrimiento o su presencia forzosa en aquel lugar? Pues eso era lo que esperaba.

― Ponte de pié. –Ordenó Medusa al tiempo en que ella lo hacía.

Stein miró confundido a donde la mujer prestaba atención y logró divisar la enclenque mirada de una anciana vestida con morado y strash que hacía resaltar aún más su arrugada presencia. Se puso de pié.

― Directora Mabaa. –Saludó con mucho respeto la rubia, estrechando elegantemente la mano de la mayor. –Es placer volver a verla.

― El placer es mío al oír que una de nuestras alumnas sea una tan renombrada profesional… No me engañó la prensa, Medusa… Sé que tú has sido la que salvó la vida del Ex-intendente Shinigami.-Echó una carcajada posteriormente.

Stein rodó lo ojos hastiado por el comentario. Odiaba aquel 'orgullo' o mejor dicho pedantería por parte de la Universidad de la vieja Mabaa.

― ¿Oh? No me digas que este señor es Stein… ¡Frank Stein! –Nombró asombrada la anciana.

― Buenas noches, Doctora Mabaa. –Saludó él fingiendo carisma al hablar.

― ¿Entonces sigues casada con él? –Preguntó despectivamente a lo que Stein se mordió la lengua para no contestar.

― Así es, Directora. –Dijo Medusa abrazándose a Stein, haciendo que las palabras de desprecio que fue trazando en su mente se disiparan por la sorpresa. No esperaba aquella reacción por parte de la mujer.

Medusa sintió la tensión en Stein. Levantó la vista hasta poder verlo a los ojos y con un guiño le expresó que la corriente debía de seguir con su farza. En otras palabras, el asistir a aquella fiesta no era el mayor problema, sino el fingir un matrimonio estupendo con la Gorgon.

"Esto no estaba en los planes…" Pensó molesto Stein rodeando los hombros de su 'amada esposa' con uno de sus brazos.

― Vaya, se los ve muy enamorados. –Una nueva voz se añadió a la conversación que provenía de una mujer mayor pero no tanto como Mabaa, era una de sus ex-compañeras, una de las más odiosas.

― Ah… Samantha… -Nombró Medusa con cierto odio revestido de sutileza al hablar o eso fue lo que notó Stein, aunque él conocía tan bien a la rubia que estaba claro que odiaba a la recién llegada.

― Creí que te habías divorciado, Medusa… -Comentó con sorna. –Ya que Arachne lo hizo, creí que tú seguirías en la lista…

― Pues ya es que no, Samantha. –Medusa se abrazó más a Stein. -¿Pero acaso no es aquel tu esposo? Ah… Parece que está formalizando con la mesera, ¿no es un encanto?

La nombrada se dio vuelta y cayó en cuenta de que la acotación dada por Gorgon no era solo para molestarla, era un hecho. Samantha se sonrojó por la vergüenza de dar a conocer aquella faceta poco convencional de su marido y más aún por dar material a la molesta de Medusa que no iba a parar hasta humillarla cuanto pudiese. Samantha se alejó de aquel círculo pidiendo disculpas e ir a arreglar los asuntos con su infiel esposo, mientras que Mabaa daba por sentado también la conversación, dirigió unas últimas palabras a Medusa.

― Nuevamente, me honra tenerla por las instalaciones, Doctora Gorgon. –Y luego se dirigió a Stein. –Debe de valorar a la mujer que tiene con usted, Doctor. Fue una de mis mejores alumnas estrellas.

― No tiene idea. –Comentó Stein con sarcasmo bien escondido, aunque no para Medusa que en cuanto Mabaa se alejó de ellos, le propinó al médico un codazo en el estómago.

Mabaa se alejó por fin y Stein tomó asiento sin esperar más, estaba hambriento y deseaba por sobre todas las cosas que su plato estuviese bien cargado porque no había comido nada desde el almuerzo. Medusa no se había sentado aún pero seguía aún junto a él de pié, levantó su mirada y encontró que el semblante de la rubia estaba dibujado la descripción perfecta de la palabra 'sorpresa'. Stein parpadeó un par de veces y se limpió los lentes al ver por primera vez después de mucho una expresión como esa en el rostro de su ex-esposa.

Se giró en la dirección en que los obscuros ojos de Medusa apuntaban y cayó en cuenta del por qué tenía aquella sorpresa. No era para menos.

Un curioso invitado estaba bebiendo champaña a lo lejos, recostado por la pared y entablando una conversación con dos jóvenes invitadas, riendo de vaya a saber qué cosa, pero estaba claro que era la presencia del hombre lo que perturbaba a Medusa.

Volvió su atención al rostro de la Gorgon.

― ¿Ah? No me digas que ese es él hijo de Eibon... –La voz de Stein le sentó como agua fría a la mujer quien pegó un respingo al oírlo. Miró a su ex-esposo y acomodándose el vestido, tomó asiento.

― Pues sí. ―respondió Medusa sentándose. ― no sabía que él también se recibió de ésta Universidad.

― Hace más de un siglo que lo has hecho tú, es posible. ― aquello se mereció un fuerte codazo por parte de Medusa.

― Necesito ir a consultar algo. ― dijo seriamente poniéndose de pie.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Ya van a servir la cena. ― se lamentó él médico recibiendo por parte de la otra una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Medusa y así marcharse en fin.

Stein sonrió sacando un cigarrillo para encenderlo con una sonrisa en sus labios. La noche era demasiado perfecta y la llegada de aquel hombre le resultaba aún más perfecta. Medusa había reaccionado de una manera muy impropia a lo que ella acostumbraba y eso no se veía todos los días.

― Así que ya empezamos, Noah. –Murmuró el hombre exhalando seguidamente el humo que llevaba dentro.

* * *

Las horas fueron transcurriendo y el frío del sereno lo envolvía. Era en esos momentos cuando podía pensar con más claridad y analizar mejor todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sentía como un idiota. Parecía como sí el mismo niño que se movía por sus emociones volvía al presente y lo controlaba, porque todo lo que fue haciendo, todas las decisiones tomadas desde que esa chica, a Maka Albarn, no puede pensar con claridad y se deja llevar fácilmente por aquello que ella le obligaba a sentir.

Rió por lo bajo. ¿Por lo que ella le obligaba a sentir? Sí, claro.

No quería darse cuenta, no quería admitirlo. Lo único de lo que ella era culpable era él haberlo enamorado de aquella manera en la que ya no podía contar con su lógica mi actuar sin ser esclavo de lo que sentía. Ahora era consciente de todo y la aborrecía por sacar lo más oscuro de su interior.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por él sonido de la hierba bajo las pisadas ajenas de un recién llegado. Soul dejó de mecerse en él columpio donde se encontraba, mirando con sorpresa al joven muchacho que surco el parque nocturno para acercarse hasta él y sentarse en el columpio contiguo.

― Has venido a regañarme ¿no, Chrona?

El aludido no lo miró, sólo se mantuvo atento al pasto que sus pies habitaban.

― No se cómo lidiar con éste tipo de cosas, Soul. ― habló Chrona. ― pero... Aún sin saber hacerlo... Eres un idiota.

Soul lo miró sorprendido y al ver la sonrisa tímida del muchacho, sonrió también.

― No me culpes. A ti también te gusta Maka, ¿no? ― Chrona se sonrojó al oír aquello y comenzó a preferir palabras inteligibles. Soul revolvió sus cabellos con diversión.

― Descuida... Al menos tú no haces estupideces. ― Chrona lo miró con seriedad y agregó.

― Pues no pude haberlo dicho mejor... ― Aquella voz se unió a la conversación con altanería que hizo fruncir el ceño a Soul y hacer que se ponga de pie al ver la cabeller

― Eso es porque lo que ambos sentimos es muy diferente. ― Soul lo miró con duda. ― Lo a rubia del recién llegado.

― ¡Hero! ― nombró molesto Soul. ― ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

― No te pongas así. ― hablaba Hero con calma y acercándose a los otros dos pero manteniendo una estrategica distancia para evitar un mal momento. ― La fiesta terminó muy rápido gracias a ti... ― la sonrisa en Hero era tan burlona que Soul estaba apretando los puños e hincando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos para tratar de no reaccionar contra el otro.

― ¿Has venido sólo para decirme eso? ― Soltó con hastío pero luego una sonrisa autosuficiente se dibujó en su rostro. ― No me digas que ya le has lloriqueado todo a Maka y ahora me lo vienes a restregar... ― Hero deshizo su sonrisa ante el comentario del albino.

― No trates de irritarme que no lo lograras. ― acentuó la sonrisa zorruna. ― No soy como tú.

― Ya tuve suficiente. ― Soul estaba dispuesto a pasar una noche en la cárcel por cerrarle la boca al charlatán ese, pero Chrona sujeto el brazo del mayor, llamando su atención.

― Vamonos, Soul.― habló Chrona, haciendo reaccionar a Soul y permitirle pensar con más claridad.― no vale la pena.

Chrona le dedico una mirada reprobatoria al rubio quién amplio su sonrisa. Soul y Chrona comenzaron a caminar para alejarse del parque, pero la molesta voz de Hero volvió a escucharse.

― Sí, es mejor que te alejes. Pero hazlo de Maka, ella no necesita un dolor de cabeza más. ― Soul detuvo sus pasos y Chrona lo imitó pero más bien por miedo a que el mayor hiciera una tontería.

― Soul... no lo hagas...

― ¡Con lo tímida que es! ― continuo Hero y Soul apretó con fuerza sus puños y sus dientes. ― ¡Pobrecita! En verdad me da pena... Si en verdad dices quererla, alejate.

Hero hablaba sin pensar y sobreestimando la paciencia de Soul. Pero se dio cuenta de ello al sentir el macizo puño del albino contra su rostro, asentado él dolor directamente sobre su mejilla. La intensidad del golpe fue tanta que hizo retroceder al rubio unos pasos aunque Soul lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, incorporandolo sobre sí, sin embargo aún no se recomponía del golpe y Soul tampoco le permitía una correcta circulación del aire.

― Puedes decir todo lo que quieras de mi, maldito. ― la voz de Soul era ronca y sombría, se delineaba una desconocida y amenazadora faceta en el Evans, una que ni Chrona conocía. ― di lo que quieras de mi... ¡Pero no te atrevas a hablar de Maka! ― Hero trataba de alejarse de él pero no podía, el agarre era muy fuerte.

― Soul...

Evans amplio su sonrisa al ver reducido a nada al mayor. En verdad lo disfrutaba, pero no tenía que rebajarse al nivel del molesto de Hero. Soul soltó estrepitosamente al mayor quién cayó sin gracia al suelo tosiendo un poco por la circulación de aire que volvía a transitar en su interior.

― Mal... Maldito... ¿Cómo te atreves?

Soul lo miró altivamente y con seriedad para luego decir.

― No seas un llorón. ― entonces dio paso a una sonrisa burlona. ― A ver sí Maka se compadece de ti, idiota.

Hero se mordió el labio con rabia al verlo marcharse sin más. Una ira se acumuló en su pecho junto con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

― No era necesario eso, Soul.

― No lo creas.

Soul volvió a dirigir una mirada altanera por sobre el hombro a Hero, éste incorporándose para así limpiarse su ropa, manteniendo una mirada amenazadora al albino quien ya estaba alejándose con el sabor de la victoria en entre sus labios. Chrona no era de solucionar sus problemas con golpes, pero tenía que reconocer que en ocasiones era ciertamente oportuno.

* * *

Medusa caminaba elegantemente hacia una de las grandes puertas del salón. Casi nadie le estaba prestando atención ya que todos los invitados estaban muy entretenidos con el discurso dado por la directora de la Universidad en mención a los cincuenta años de antigüedad de aquella institución.

La rubia con su copa de champán salió por fin de las instalaciones y mirando a su alrededor de manera sospechosa, bajó los escalones hacia uno de los aparcamientos de vehículos que tenía hacia el lado oeste del lugar. Es bien sabido que aquel lujoso salón solo era una parte del gran recinto universitario. Era muy fácil perderse si no se conocía con exactitud todos sus caminos, que para satisfacción de Medusa, sus años estudiando en aquel lugar le hicieron conocedora hasta de los atajos más insignificantes que uno podría toparse por ese lugar.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con suspicacia al ver lo que había salido a buscar. No cabía duda, el ver a Noah en aquella fiesta no era pura conciencia, algo estaba ocurriendo y estaba completamente segura que Arachne tenía algo o mucho que ver. Esa bruja le faltaba todo rastro de escrúpulos como a ella algo de piedad.

Sus pasos que a cada pisada sus tacones la delataban. El joven graduado se estaba percatando de que no estaba sólo bajo la sombría noche, sin embargo Medusa se deshizo de sus zapatos y se refugió tras un árbol que tenía cerca de ella.

_"No es el mejor escondite, pero..."_ Pensó la rubia tratando de que su respiración sea normalizada con el tiempo.

Noah se detuvo y mirando a sus costados, tomó su teléfono en mano. Aquello alertó a la científica, deseosa de poder responder todas sus preguntas.

― ¡OH, MI DULCE CARAMELO DE MIEL! ¡ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS!

Medusa pegó un respingo ante semejante alarido pegado por su _'querido esposo'_. Medusa maldijo en su interior. No podía estarle sucediendo eso a ella y precisamente en ese momento.

Stein llegó junto a ella ba paso tambaleante producido por él albino que corría por todo su cuerpo, traía una sonrisa amplia que le daba a conocer de buenas a primeras su estado etilico. Medusa desvío la mirada hacia Noah y vio claramente como éste los observaba con diversión.

― ¡AL FIN ESTOY AQUÍ, MUÑECA! Creí que no iba a poder salir. Todos son muy charlatanes allí dentro. Bueno, no hablemos más que no venimos para eso. ―Stein acorraló a la mujer contra el macizo árbol, tomándola por sorpresa, notando su interrogante a kilómetros.

Stein se próximo al rostro de la mujer pero lo único que sus labios rozaron fue la comisura de sus labios. Stein se reincorporó al ver a Noah no muy lejos de allí. Su sonrisa se amplio y levanto la mano como saludo, avergonzando aún más a Medusa. Stein se alejo de ella para ir en dirección al menor, ignorando las amenazas de la Gorgon.

― ¡Miren nada más, el retoño de Eibon!

― Doctor Stein. Es un gusto volver a verlo. ―estrecho su mano con la del médico. ―Veo que ha estado muy bien. ―comentó por la reciente escena. Medusa quién acababa de unirse a ellos, no sabía donde meter su rostro. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese idiota el hacer un espectáculo como aquel, sí...

Abrió los ojos suspendida. Stein estaba actuando con la intención de acercarse a Noah sin levantar mucha sospecha.

― Es un poco vergonzoso que nos hayas visto de ésta manera, ―comentó el hombre. ―pero no quisiera perder la oportunidad de volver a tener a ésta mujer entre mis brazos. ―Stein la tomó de la cintura con cariño, atrayendola con posesión contra su cuerpo. Medusa se mantuvo en silencio comprendiendo las intenciones del médico, asintiendo como cual esposa sumisa que prefiere que su esposo hable en lugar de ella misma. Le convenía, estaba segura.

― Mi padre no hablaba mucho del trabajo, no estaba al tanto que estuviese casado. –Comentó el joven.

― ¿Hablaba? ¿Acaso no se ven más? –Preguntó Medusa sin poder contra su curiosidad. Noah sonrió amablemente y respondió.

― Pues sí, he regresado después de un tiempo de dejar Death City… -Hizo una pausa para exhalar un ligero suspiro. –Culminé mis estudios aquí y ya estaba viendo mis papeles para marcharme a hacer mi vida independiente.

― Y vaya que te has alejado, Noah. –Dijo Stein. –Oí que estabas por varias ciudades como Virginia, Florida y Pensilvania… ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo con tus negocios?

― Pues sí, soy muy visionario y también ambicioso, -sonrió divertido. –No puedo quejar. He logrado y superado mis expectativas. Ahora solo estoy tomándome unas pequeñas vacaciones junto con mi colega, aunque él tomó otra ciudad para su receso.

― ¿Así que estás aquí de vacaciones? –preguntó Medusa intrigada.

― Si, aunque las responsabilidades no descansan. No me puedo librar de todo aunque quisiera.

― Sí que has madurado mucho, Noah. –Habló ahora Stein. –Creo que—

Unas pisadas ajenas a los tres presentes se oyó llamando la atención a los mismos quienes se giraron a ver de quién se trataba y qué precisaba.

― Doctora Medusa. -uno de los maestros se acercó llamando a la rubia. -Se necesita de su presencia. -La mujer mostró una interrogante en su rostro. –Es una de las nominadas para el premio de 'Mejor carrera profesional'. Por favor si me podría acompañar junto con su esposo.

― ¿Yo también? –preguntó consternado y alterado el ebrio médico, pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un codazo propinado por su _'dulce esposa_'.

― Por supuesto. –Medusa dirigió una mirada a su esposo y comenzó a caminar.

Por su parte, Stein desvió la mirada hacia el joven profesional y cubriendo sus labios con su boca, como si estuviese diciendo algo confidencial, dijo a Noah.

― Tú también vienes.

― ¿Q-Qué—

No hubo tiempo para protestar por parte del menor, fue directamente arrastrado por Stein como lo estaba siendo por Medusa. Como se decía 'si yo me hundo, tú vienes conmigo'. No había mejor frase que describiese a aquella escena.

* * *

El horizonte que hasta hace un momento estaba entintado con penumbras, ahora estaba recibiendo con lentitud la iluminación de un nuevo día asomándose, uno que cargado de mucha más rutina o quizá, de nuevas experiencias.

― ¡Maldición, Tsubaki! –Se oyó un bramido iracundo entre las instalaciones del aeropuerto de Death City perteneciente a alguien que no quería estar allí en esos momentos. -¡Deja de llorar, ¿quieres?! ¡Ellos no se morirán o casarán! ¡Deberías de estar llorando porque alguien tan BIG como yo tenga que estar interrumpiendo sus sueños de belleza y divinidad por estos—

Una fuerte golpiza con la maleta bien cargada de una molesta Thompson rugió en el cuerpo del charlatán, dejándolo tirado y sin voto alguno durante las siguientes horas, dándole así su precisado 'sueño de belleza'.

― Maldición tú, Black Star… -Habló una molesta Liz. –Si no quería venir, no tenías por qué hacerlo… Además, ¿cómo es que alguien que se está muriendo de sueño pueda ser más insoportable que cuando está normalmente bien?

― L-Lo lamento, Liz-chan… Yo le pedí que viniera para despedirles. –Comentó una llorosa Tsubaki con el pañuelo en mano, secándose los mocos.

― No te preocupes, se trata de BlackStar, después de todo. –Dijo ahora Kid posando su comprensiva mano sobre el hombro de la japonesa. -¿Alguien más falta?

― Pues aquí tenemos a una dormida Patti. –Comentó Liz al ver a su hermana postrada sobre uno de los asientos de aquel lugar. Al verla, los tres presentes, sin contar con el noqueado, se les resbaló una gotita por la frente. –Maka me ha escrito. –volvió su atención a su teléfono celular. –Dice que está llegando con su padre.

― Soul también debe de venir enseguida. –Habló como si nada BlackStar reincorporándose y sorprendiendo a los presentes.

― Solo espero que no lleguen juntos o terminen topándose. –Dijo Kid con un suspiro.

Y a pesar de que aquel fue la oración unánime que los presentes conocedores del caos que se armó la noche anterior, la vida es una paradoja y el destino un molesto juego que termina siendo siempre lo que uno no desea. Aunque conociendo la naturaleza del hombre, es normal buscar un culpable para todo lo que sucede y Murphy siempre termina llevando el premio de ser la razón de todas las cosas.

Entre todas las múltiples puertas que poseía el aeropuerto de Death City, las dos puertas que se encontraban enfrentadas se vieron abiertas y a través de las cuales las figuras esperadas se dibujaron.

Soul ingresó por la puerta a la derecha, totalmente deshecho y bebiendo un gran vaso de café instantáneo que compró del Mc Donal's que no estaba muy lejos del aeropuerto para así revitalizarse o hacer el intento. Mientras que Maka y su padre ingresaron por la puerta a la izquierda a paso acelerado porque habían tardado más de lo esperado y temían que sus amigos viajaran antes de que ellos hiciesen su aparición.

Como estaba predestinado y cómicamente dispuesto, Soul y Maka se encontraron. Ambos se detuvieron al verse. Soul, que había llevado el vaso a su boca no ingirió ninguna gota de café al ver a la pequeña rubia cenizo mirándole en silencio a unos metros suyos, preguntándose así ¿cómo era posible que entre todas las entradas tuviesen que verse de esa manera? Desvió la mirada al suelo y echó a andar seguido por los orbes verdes de la menor, quien no tardó en reaccionar y comenzar a andar.

― Esto tiene que ser una broma. –Dijo BlackStar con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver tal escena.

Aquella oración era el pensamiento unánime de los presentes, claro que sus expresiones eran totalmente en desacuerdo con la del jugador de basket. Soul llegó primero y saludo a sus amigos, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Maka también pudiese acercarse a los presentes y saludarlos con una tímida sonrisa y un encendido sonrojo en las mejillas. El silencio se instaló entre ellos, sin poder decir nada o temer decir algo estúpido, aunque en esos momentos era necesario escuchar algo para que el momento no sea tan torturante.

― _Atención. Los pasajeros con destino a Dallas, Texas, favor alistarse a la fila para su vuelo. Repito… Los pasajeros con destino a Dallas, Texas, favor alistarse a la fila para su vuelo._

Liz fue y abrazó a Maka fuertemente y aunque tomó por sorpresa a la joven muchacha, terminó correspondiendo el abrazo. Kid también se despidió de sus amigos con un abrazo, quienes le profirieron palabras de aliento ante aquel viaje. Liz fue a abrazar a Soul y por último a la pareja de BlackStar y Tsubaki. A diferencia de los anteriores abrazos, las palabras que expresó en voz baja para los dos jóvenes no fueron las esperadas por los mismos.

― Me voy a ir por unos días y más vale que cuando regrese, vea a esos dos reconciliados, ¿oyeron?

― ¿Q-Qué?

BlackStar recibió un pellizco por parte de Liz ahogando su grito al morderse su lengua.

― Que dejo a su cargo a Soul y a Maka. Cuando regrese quiero verlos como si fuesen Jennifer Aniston y Brad Pitt, ¿está bien?

― Pero ellos se separaron… -Cuestionó Tsubaki pero ante la mirada amenazante de Liz, no quiso exponer ninguna opinión más.

― Al regresar estaré con mucho trabajo para la Gala de Invierno y no quiero inconveniente alguno. -Liz se separó por fin de los dos y sonriendo como si fuese que no había promulgado la duración de sus vidas en un susurro si no hacían lo que ella quería. -¡Bien, nos vemos dentro de unos días!

Kid cargó a Patti entre sus brazos mientras Liz llevaba las dos maletas a cada lado, ambos encaminándose hacia el inicio de su viaje y del hincapié de muchas cosas que sucedieron a continuación. Porque era verdad. Aquel viaje solo fue el inicio de todo lo que ellos consideraban como la tranquilidad y los problemas que consideraban terribles, a partir de ese viaje solo era la punta del iceberg.

* * *

**oOS.:.°O°.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Bueeeenas! :D

Lamento el retraso de una semana D: No pude levantar el capítulo nuevo por algunas cositas que sucedieron por aquí, espero que el capítulo de hoy les sea de su agrado :3

Sólo para aclarar, el capítulo de hoy es el último capítulo, por así decirlo, donde todo 'normalidad' y demás yerbas. ¿A qué me refiero? Pues a eso mismo. Como verán que en la última parte dice que con el viaje que hicieron Liz y Kid es lo que se iniciará algo nuevo, ¿no es verdad? Pues así mismo. Hasta este capítulo es que la calma termina, porque lo que vendrá a continuación es lo que ustedes estaban esperando: MAS DRAMA :D

Bueno, volviendo a este capítulo… ¡¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?! :D Espero que les haya gustado :D ¡Comenten y díganme qué piensan al respecto! :P

Qué cosa… Ese Hero resultó ser todo lo contrario a un Príncipe Azul y Soul lo sabía desde un principio. ¡Oh, Maka! Lo que es cuando culpas a alguien por equivocación D: Y bueh… Ya veremos como todo sale a la luz. :3 Uh… Hoy vimos a un sospechoso Jared kukuku… ¿Quién será aquella persona con la cual estuvo hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver Noah en todo eso?

¿Alguna escena que les haya provocado un _ahfnauauohagu_ positivo o negativo? A mí la golpiza de Soul a Hero :D ¡Se lo merece! ¬¬ Maldito…

¡Muchas gracias a todos mis LECTORES Y LECTORAS! :D Me acabo de enterar que tenemos a un joven entre nosotras :D *salta de felicidad* En verdad me disculpo porque si, la mayoría de las veces escribo nada más 'lectoras' y debo de generalizar pues podrían estar leyendo muchos varoncillos por ahí :D ¡UN BESO PARA TODOS! ¡GRACIAS POR SACAR ADELANTE ESTA HISTORIA, PORQUE SI, ES GRACIAS A USTEDES QUE ESTAMOS POR AQUÍ! :DDD

¡LES DESEO UN MARAVILLOSO FIN DE AÑO Y LOS MEJORES DESEOS PARA EL 2013 QUE SE VIENE CON TODO! :DDD Un beso y abraso para todos mis lectores (nenes y nenas) y nos seguiremos leyendo el AÑO QUE VIENE! :DDD ¡Byeee!~

* * *

**Rincón de las respuestas:**

**Akari Hiroyuki:** ¡Hola! Mil gracias por tu comentario ( ¡Claro, los celos (cuando aún son controlables) son sexys! *¬* Y Soul que de por sí es sexy, se le suma los celos waaaaaaaaah! *sangrado nasal* xDDD ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo! ¡Qué tengas un lindo inicio para el 2013!

**Mittani253:** ¡Hoooola! Gracias por comentar :3 Me ha hecho muy feliz :DDDD ¡Si, Soul celoso es lo mejor! :3 wiii *salta por toda su habitación* jajajaja ¡No sabes las emociones que se aglomeran en mi interior cuando me dices eso! :DDD ¡Lamento la tardanza pero ya tienes aquí el nuevo capí! :DDD ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Tranqui, Chrona se dio unas vacaciones de Maka por razones que se mostrarán posteriormente, descuida :D Medusa es una persona que no sabes con exactitud lo que está pensando, pero creeme que sigue sintiendo cositas por Stein :3 Waaah! Nos seguimos leyendo… ¡Qué tengas un excelente inicio al nuevo año!

**Alexiel Oz:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Sii… Al fin el tan anhelado beso, pero que trajo más problemas :D a ver como se solucionarán :P ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! ¡te deseo todo lo mejor para el 2013! Byeee~

**Otakufan68981:** ¡Hoooola hooooola! :P ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario! Tranquila (o tranquilo, dímelo que ya tuve un problemita por ello xD) ya se nos aparecerá ese capítulo :D ¡Continua leyéndome, nee!~ ¡Bye!~

**Dan Yagami:** ¡Hoooola! :D See… Tú saaaaabeee! xDDD ¡A qué si! Por fin se dieron el beso anhelado :D me hubiese gustado ver tu reacción al ver tal escena :DDDD ¡Wiii! ¡Ya puedo dormir en paz! xDDD jajajajaja Tengo un 10 :3 ¡LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! En verdad me es raro encontrar entre los lectores a un hombre D: perdón, ya es costumbre que solo las chicas nos sentemos a leer y gritemos como cual fangirls con estas historias D: en verdad lo siento! No seguiremos leyendo, DANIEL :D jajajaja Bye~

**Furanshisuka san:** ¡Mi querida Furan! :D Gracias por tu comentario y por la paciencia u.u Pues no, explicame lo de 'carbonero' ¡waaaah! Todo fue muy gracioso, enserio me imaginaba a todos escuchando tras la puerta! ¡TÍPICO! Jajajajajaja Siiiiiiiii… ¡EL BESO! :DDD hasta yo vomitaba arcoíris al escribirlos… Tuve que limpiar una semana mi computadora para quitarle el olor a azúcar (¿) no me hagas caso, suelo fumarme algo antes de escribir estas cosas xDDD ¡FURAN SAAAABE! ¡ADORO EL NALU! :DDDD Pues si :3 pero capaz que la idea que tenía para ese fic lo haga una novela propia :3 Lo voy a estar escribiendo posteriormente :D ¡LOS MEJORES DESEOS PARA ESTE 2013! Un beso y me despido, Byeee!~

**Gisselle Lee Evans:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y siéndote sincera… Disfruto cortándola en la mejor parte kukuku jajajaj soy maaaala :DDD naaaah, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :D ¡Que inicies super bien el año que se viene! Byee~

**Kuroneko Evans:** ¡Hoooola! Claro, está bien cómo me llames :3 Jajajajajaja te digo que aquella reacciones es compartida :D suelo hacer eso y casi se me olvida de como respirar cuando estoy tan metida leyendo algo :D hace poco encontré el libro que estaba buscando como loca y lo contemblaba con amor (y deseo, pero más con amor) que casi me ahogué por mirarlo sin respirar xDDD ¡Waaah! Falta un pokis :D yo cumplí años el jueves 27 pasado :D waaaah! Ya tengo 18 :3 wiii jajajajjaa bien… ¡Qué inicies con lo mejor este nuevo año! ¡Bye!~

**Wuaka Yaka:** ¡MY INSPIRATION! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD Jjajaajajajajaja Awww yeaaah, provoco tus orgasmos ¬¬ (OK, Eso suena DEMASIADO mal pero bueeeeh, nos entendemos) :D Tú con tu seis xDDD está bieeen, tenemos que admitirlo… Fue el inicio de todo :DDD waaaah! *¬* ¡Hero! Lo odio ¬¬ pero lo amo a la vez (más lo odio xD) Jajajajajajaja ya te complací con tus regalos y TÚ TE OLVIDASTE DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS! O.Ó mala D': ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! :DDD SIYU! :3

**Kmi Nyan:** ¡WAAAAAAAH! Amé tu comentario xDDD en verdad me emociona saber qué has fangirleado de tal manera con mis historia :3 *llora* xD ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pues se vienen más cosas! ¿Cómo te pareció el capítulo de hoy? :D espero que te haya gustado, sabe! Seee, siempre habrá metiches en una relación y descuida, Angela será el motor que hará vibrar el BLACKY :D (no sé como P*** se dice ese ship xD) jajajaja El tipo de la capucha será un vieeeejo amigo de BlackStar :3 kukuku lo que se presentará con este tipo D: Kim es una perra con derecho :D nunca me agrado xDDD jajajajaja muchas gracias, yo amo como te expresas en tus reviews, parece que te estoy escuchando hablar y eso (conste que nunca lo hice xD) ¡Waaah! Ya van dos lectoras con quienes comparto la pareja de NALU! Waaaaaaah :D lo amo xDDD Y como le estaba comentando a Furanshisuka-san, es posible que la historia preparada para Fairy Tail la escriba como novela original :D quiero sacar un liiiibro, viteh xD ¡Muchas gracias y nos seguiremos leyendo! ¡Te deseo toda la inspiración posible para el nuevo año! Besos~

**Katari Hikari chan:** ¡Neeeezuuuu-taaaaaan! :D Ya pasó mi cumple y esperaba más preguntas xDDD Luis me interrogó más que vos :B Aaaaah, te refieres a Dark Angel… Pues si, no sabía que puto nombre le iba a encajar por eso escogí ese :P y no, no se trata de él :D Te caerás de espaldas al saber de quién se trata realmente :D jajajajajajajaja lo dices enserio? Pero te juro que NUNCA , enserio nunca, me he visto una novela brasilera D: siempre argentinas, colombianas o mexicanas… pero las que se llevan el premio por las mejores novelas son las: ¡COREANAS! :DDD las adoro TT^TT Santi se pasa de buen mozo, en serio es un buen tipo :D Saludos a él y a los guys :P jajajaja Traquila, las madres son así :D por algo son madres :D juaaaz! Amé tu historia :DDD Ya no puedo esperar a leerlo oficialmente :3 Weeeeh! En fin... Espero que pases super bien el lunes y que inicies de una manera única el nuevo año :D ¡Byeee!~

**Saya Christopher:** ¡Hola! :DDD ¡Waaah! Somos dos vampiresas revoloteando con lentes de sol :DDD Tengo que admitir que me descargué con Angela kukuku ¡Es que tenía que hacerla metalera! :DDD Necesitaba satisfacer mis gustos musicales con alguien a excepción de BlackStar que se nota que sería así en la vida real xDD ¿Quién no, enserio? :D hasta yo lo haría jajajaja Soul celoso y posesivo = SEXY xL No te preocupes, yo también me retracé una semanita :P juju xDDDDD ¡Que inicies de la mejor manera este uevo año! Saaayoooo! :DDD

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques_…

* * *

l l

l l

l l

\/

_**Especial de Navidad y Año Nuevo**_

_**Soul Eater**_

El frío atestaba por donde podía ingresar y el panorama llenaba la vista de un angelical tono blanquecino las calles iban adornadas con el mismo tono en conjunto con el fogoso rojo en distintas figuras como la de los bastones de caramelos, las luces que colgateaban por las casas o en los negocios, como también en las prendas de las personas, en particular de un regordete viejo de larga barba blanca y lentes tipo botellas que casualmente se lo podía encontrar en cada esquina moviendo una campanilla mientras pedía limosna o lo escuchaban cantando al caminar. No había otra época como lo era aquella en la que todo parecía ir viento en popa, donde todo era amor y paz y no existía nada de maldad en el mundo, claro que…

― ¡¿Qué no tiene listo mi pedido?! ¡Ayer le había dicho claramente que es de suma importancia! ¿Sabe quién soy, no es verdad? ¡Pues parece que no, si lo supiera ya estaría en el suelo gimiendo como cual cerdo de navidad!… ¡¿Yo, grosera?! ¡Escúcheme bien, si no tengo para esta noche ese vestido rojo que ayer vi en su tienda, será mejor que se despida de su—

No todo el mundo conocía cuan feroz podía ser una Thompson enojada.

― ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡¿Me acaba de cortar la llamada?!

― Liz-chan, no deberías de sulfurarte por pequeñeces, recuerda lo que había dicho Kid. –Una apenada Tsubaki trataba de calmar la ira del Volcán que tenía como amiga. –No es bueno para el bebé que estés tan nerviosa…

Y con aquella frase, Liz suavizó su ceño y exhaló un suspiro. Bajó la mirada hasta su abultado vientre y lo acarició con una pequeña sonrisa que compartió también la Nakatsukasa.

― Tienes razón… Kid se molestará nuevamente si me ve así, ¿no? –Tsubaki asintió a lo que la rubia meditó. –Bien… Creo que aún tengo ese vestido rojo que me había regalado por mi cumpleaños. Iré a cambiarme, ¿puedes encargarte de todo, Tsubaki?

― Claro, sube a cambiarte, Liz-chan.

Sin más, la Thompson con unos seis meses de embarazo se encaminó hacia la habitación que compartía con su, ahora, esposo.

Tsubaki se dirigió hacia la cocina para vigilar el cerdo que tenía en el horno, estaba pendiente de que todo vaya con calma aquel día, estaba muy emocionada puesto que luego de tantos suplicios que vivieron sus amigos y ella, ahora podían respirar con más tranquilidad. Tres años ya transcurrieron.

Aquel festejo que se celebraba para dar inicio al año nuevo lo estaban realizando como era costumbre ya en la mansión Shinigami que ahora ya era propiedad de Death, o mejor conocido como Death the Kid y su esposa, Elizabeth Thompson aunque ahora también se apellidara Shinigami, era bien sabido que su apellido era más que eso, era la definición de aquel carácter propio en ella.

Unas pisadas se oyeron y un jalón se apareció en su vestido blanco. Tsubaki se giró para encontrarse con los bellos ojos azules de un niño de tres años mirándole con la curiosidad infante que lo caracterizaba. Tenía el cabello obscuro como la misma noche y unos zafiros por ojos, profundos y llamativos.

― Tía Tsubaki, ¿qué estás haciendo?

― Estoy vigilando el cerdo que comeremos hoy, ¿quieres hacerme compañía Desmon-kun? –El niño sonrió ampliamente y extendió sus manos para que lo cargara. Ella así lo hizo, acomodándolo en sus brazos y sentándose así en la silla que tenía cerca. -¿Qué has estado haciendo, Desmon-kun?

― Hoy, el tío BlackStar me llevó para elegir mi regalo.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Te regalara algo? –preguntó sorprendida al ver que su novio no era del todo tacaño cuando se trataba de su sobrino.

― No, dijo que se lo pida a mi mamá. Dijo que ya había cob... bra...

― Ni lo digas. ―murmuró molesta con su novio al enseñar aquellas cosas al pequeño niño.

― ¡¿ADIVINEN QUIÉN LLEGÓ PARA ALEGRAR EL NUEVO AÑO?!

Tsubaki bajó a Desmon y fueron a recibir al autonombrado 'Big―man', que no estaba llegando solo. Chrona iba cargando unas bolsas junto con el peli-celeste y fueron recibidos por el pequeño Des y la tierna tía Tsubaki.

― ¡Ey, Des! ¡¿Qué hay, viejo?! –Saludó efusivamente BlackStar.

― Hola, pequeño. –Saludó tímidamente Chrona al niño.

― Desmon―kun, ¿por qué no vas a enseñarle tus juguetes al tío Chrona? Tía Tsubaki tiene que hablar con el tío BlackStar.

― Está bien. ―el pequeño niño obedeció a su tía y tomando la mano del mayor, se marchó no sin antes despedirse de su enérgico tío a quién adoraba.

BlackStar había ido al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban para la noche junto con Chrona que se había unido al grupo. El joven peliazulado sonrió al ver a la chica, pero su expresión cambió en cuanto ella le mostró un semblante reprochante, cruzando sus brazos y suspirando cansinamente.

― BlackStar, ¿qué le has estado enseñando a Desmon-kun?

― ¿A Des? Y-Yo… Nada. –miró a todos lados de forma inocente, claro que Tsubaki lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía cuando estaba mintiendo.

― BlackStar…

― ¡BlackStar! ¡¿Qué haces todavía aquí?! –La voz de Liz se oyó acercándose en cuanto el chico dio apertura a su presencia. -¿Acaso no quedamos en que irías a buscar a Soul del aeropuerto?

El chico parpadeó un par de veces procesando lo que acabó de oír para luego sonreír ampliamente como solo él podía hacer, aunque su sonrisa mostraba más bien una picardía que a pesar de ir a cuerdo a su personalidad, en esta ocasión no parecía tener cabida. Tanto Tsubaki como Liz se miraron confundidas y luego el chico se apresuró a decir.

― Pues… Él tiene planes para esta noche.

No estaba del todo equivocado, él sabía quién iría en busca de Soul al aeropuerto y hablando con sinceridad, era la persona adecuada y más BIG en esos momentos.

La noche acechaba y contrastaba con el suelo revestido por la blancura de la nieve. El avión había descendido sin inconveniente alguno, la pista estaba bien descubierta y la nevada no era demasiado densa como para entorpecer su llegada. Todos los pasajeros descendieron del gigantesco móvil aéreo y él no fue la excepción. Se ajustó su abrigo, no había pensado que el frío sería tanto o quizá no se abrigó lo suficiente para enfrentar el frío con el cual Death City lo recibiría tras tres años de ausentarse.

Se encaminó hacia donde recogería sus pertenencias, agradecía no traer más que una valija y un pequeño maletín, no le gustaba cargarse de muchas cosas y odiaba el desempacar. No era para nada cool el tener que hacerlo. Sus pasos se iniciaron en dirección a la sala principal, en donde debería de encontrarse con BlackStar, quien lo recibiría y llevaría a la cena de año nuevo que preparan todos los años en la mansión de Kid. El albino buscaba con la mirada la presencia inconfundible de su amigo basquetbolista, aunque de él nada se veía. Tampoco ayudaba mucho el gentío que se amontonaba por doquier, era un poco molesto si cabía la aclaración. Caminó un poco más, buscando y buscando pero del chico no había nada.

Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente y sus ojos, que hace unos segundos buscaban a su peliceleste amigo, se abrieron sorprendidos al ver que esa noche, BlackStar no iría a buscarlo. ¿Por qué lo decía? Pues, a menos que se haya vuelto rubio, se hiciese algunas cirugías metrosexuales y esté usando ropa de mujer, podría que se tratara de BlackStar.

El albino parpadeó confundido. Tenía enfrente suyo a la persona que no esperó ver tan pronto tras haber transcurrido tres años de hacerlo. Su cabello rubio cenizo yacía suelto y podía apreciarse que lo dejó crecer, lo llevaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos mostraban aquella profundidad tan propios en ella y su dulce sonrisa se dibujó tímidamente en su rostro, en compañía de un ligero sonrojo que le daba aquella belleza natural. Apostaba que estaba boquiabierto, tres años sin verla y luego se aparecer de aquella manera. Tenía que ser sincero, no había dejado de pensar ni un día en la 'tablita' que ahora tenía enfrente suyo. Sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella, no demasiado, no quería romper el contacto visual que entablaron.

― Bienvenido. –Dijo ella en voz baja, una que solo ambos eran conocedores.

Él no lo pudo resguardar más. Dejó sus cosas a un lado y se aproximó a ella para abrazarla y alzarla sin esfuerzo alguno, haciéndola girar con emoción, resguardando su rostro en el pequeño hombro de la muchacha. Maka rió por lo bajo y se abrazó más fuerte a él, pudiendo darle a conocer aquel aroma que tanto extrañó en la joven. Soul la bajó pero el abrazo continuó allí y ellos en su burbuja, no les interesaba los demás, eran felices en ese momento y no quería que nadie los hiciese regresar a la realidad.

― Te extrañé. –Susurró Soul al oído de la muchacha y ella no pudo evitar demostrar a través de su semblante oculto en el pecho del joven, su sorpresa.

Una vez se separaron, se miraron profundamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, admirando cuanto habían cambiado a lo largo de aquellos tres años.

― Te dejaste el cabello largo… -Comentó él entre risas.

― Tú también. –El muchacho se rascó tímidamente la cabeza. Era cierto, ahora llevaba el cabello un poco más largo, sobre los hombros, aunque en esos momentos lo tenía atado en una pequeña cola. –Me gusta. –Soul la miró enternecido, no había duda que el tiempo sin verse les vino bien.

― V-Vaya… Qué frío. –Comentó Soul cubriéndose más con su abrigo negro. –Tengo hambre, de seguro Liz está que echa humos porque aún no regresaba… Vamos, se nos hará tarde y—

Maka le sostuvo la muñeca para que le escuchara y dejara de caminar, él se giró para verla confundido y la sonrisa en la muchacha no mejoró aquello.

― Mañana podrás verlos. –Dijo ella comenzando a caminar, cargando su maletín.

Soul la seguía porque ella jalaba de él, pero no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se notaba en su mirada.

― ¿M-Mañana? –Preguntó el chico.

― Sip. –Maka giró su atención hacia él para guiñarle el ojo pícaramente. –Te secuestraré esta noche.

Soul no pudo evitar corresponder a la iniciativa de la muchacha y aceleró aún más el paso, ahora era él quien jalaba a Maka. Salieron del aeropuerto y Soul casi llora de felicidad al ver a su motocicleta esperándola, tenía unos ajustes que no consintió pero tenía que admitir que le favorecía. La chica subió la valija detrás de Soul y su maletín lo cargó ella, tomando el asiento delantero con clara señal de que sería ella quien conduciría. Soul la miró confundido.

― ¿Qué? Alguien tenía que usarla. Sube.

Así lo hizo y el motor encendido los llevó al destino que Maka tenía preparado para el muchacho. No tardaron mucho para estacionar el vehículo y descender del mismo frente a un departamento que le traía recuerdos, era en donde él vivía. Bajaron sus pertenencias y las acomodaron en el elevador, donde también abordaron y así, ambos subieron hacia el piso que les correspondía.

― Vaya… Tantas cosas ocurrieron en estos tres años… -Comentó Soul caminando por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación y la costumbre le dictó revisar su bolsillo para sacar la inexistente llave. –Lo olvidaba… Ya no vivo aquí…

― Tú no, pero yo sí. –Soul miró sorprendido la llave que sostenía Maka y con la cual abrió su habitación.

Su casa se mantenía tal cual, algunos cambios de lugar pero a margen de los pequeños detalles como la ubicación de los sofás o el color de las paredes de la cocina, todo estaba en orden. Soul y Maka subieron sus cosas a la habitación de la muchacha y al bajar, el albino se sorprendió en encontrar su comedor con la cena servida. Se acercó incrédulo de encontrar salmón fresco con puré de papas y una champaña que rogaba por ser abierta.

Se giró para ver a Maka con una la satisfacción de todas esas sospresas y cuando iba a decir algo, ella le interrumpe con un gesto con la mano. Los pasos de Maka se dirigieron hacia la radio del muchacho, que con apretar un botón la melodía atrapante del buen jazz sonó a continuación de la mano de Bill Evans, el ídolo del muchacho.

Maka a penas pudo girarse pues Soul la abrazó por la espalda con la emoción que tenía fluyendo a través de él. La joven hizo más que una bienvenida, le había hecho saber que también le había extrañado todo ese tiempo que no se había visto. Soul besó dulcemente el cuello de Maka, deleitándose con su aroma y sintiendo su tierna piel al rozarlo con sus labios. Maka cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza por el hombro del muchacho, dando el paso libre para que él besase cuando pudiese.

Soul se alejó para así poder estar cara a cara frente a la muchacha, tomó su rostro y la besó con pasión, siendo correspondido por la chica cuando ella entreabrió los labios, dando paso al contacto profundo entre sus lenguas, sintiéndose aún más y deleitándose con el sabor del otro. Maka tenía sus manos penetrando los cabellos blancos del joven, mientras éste acariciaba con ternura la espalda de la muchacha y así descender hasta su cintura.

Ambos se demostraron cuanto se habían anhelado tras aquellos años sin verse, sin sentirse, sin hacer más que desearse en silencio y a través de la distancia. Ahora era cuando todo salía a la luz, todo lo que se hubo callado salía y se expresaba, no necesariamente con la voz, ellos no necesitaban de eso. El tacto era más que suficiente para hacerse saber cuánto era el deseo de ambos.

La ropa comenzó a estorbar ya, ambos lo sabían al igual que el estar parados resultaba un poco tedioso. Sonrieron al darse cuenta que pensaron lo mismo, se reflejó en sus intentos torpes por arrebatar la ropa del otro o de caminar en dirección al sofá, donde acabaron por caer estrepitosamente.

Unas fuertes carcajadas se desprendieron de ambos. Se miraron con ternura. Se incorporaron y Soul fue quien atrajo a Maka encima suyo, besando cuanto podía en ella al tiempo en que ésta se deshacía de su camisa y de la de su compañero.

― M-Maka… -susurró en su oído. -¿Está bien que… hagamos esto?

― Lo hubieras pensando antes de besarme… -Respondió ella con la picardía impropia en ella.

― No importa, valió la pena. –Dijo entre sonrisas, besando su cuello y descendiendo cada vez más. –Creo que viviré con la culpa…

― Sobrevivirás. –Dijo ella divertida al revolver sus cabellos.

Las caricias solo fueron el inicio, el motor que los llevó a cruzar los límites que temían pero que en esos momentos, la confianza en el otro los ayudó a decidirse por tomar el riesgo entre sus manos. El sofá terminó por ser incómodo y poco propio del momento, por lo que su escenario terminó siendo la cama de la muchacha, donde toda su intimidad se resguardó y donde se amaron sin prohibiciones, sin vergüenza, sin ataduras del pasado.

La dulce brisa nocturna ingresó a través de la ventana, meciendo con ella la ligera cortina y acariciándolos. Maka se abrazó más a Soul y éste le cobijó entre sus brazos, besando así su frente. Sus ojos se entreabrieron y encontraron con los verdes de su amante, la mujer que amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que había anhelado por tres largos años.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un tierno beso, uno casto y sencillo, en el cual expresaban todo su amor. Una potente luz alumbró a la lejanía su habitación a obscuras, llamándoles la atención. Maka se incorporó un poco para ver su reloj y caer en cuenta de que…

― Feliz año nuevo… -La ronca voz de Soul al susurrarse en el oído de Maka, le provocaron un suspiro.

La pequeña rubia se giró para verlo. Habían recibido el año nuevo juntos, amándose, entregándose en cuerpo y alma. Los ojos de Maka se humedecieron y se abrazó a Soul, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

― Ey… Normalmente, cuando alguien te dice 'Feliz Año Nuevo', tienes que decir lo mismo, no llorar. –Comentó divertido Soul acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

― Perdón, tienes razón… Es solo que… -Levantó su mirada y se encontró con la del chico.

Soul besó sus labios, acallando lo que iba a continuar diciendo. Maka correspondió al beso al instante, cruzando sus brazos por el cuello del joven para profundizar el beso, mientras Soul acariciaba el cuerpo de Maka bajo las sábanas. Volvieron a recostarse y Soul, estando sobre Maka, la miró con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

― Feliz Año Nuevo… -Susurró la joven a lo que el chico respondió.

― Te amo. –Maka iba a protestar, pero volvió a ser callada por los seductores labios del albino, que tenían la facilidad de hacerla callar sin que ésta se molestara.

El beso fue profundizándose de a poco al igual que las caricias y su inicio del año fue promulgándose el amor que sentían y la promesa de que nunca más volverían a separarse por tanto tiempo.

* * *

**oOS.:.°O°.**

_**¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!**_

…_**Les desea con mucho cariño…**_

'_**BlueSpring_JeagerJaques'**_


	30. Chapter 32 & 33

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_**Escenas del Futuro: »cursiva«**_

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Capítulo 32**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

Se despertó de a poco, removiéndose en su asiento buscando una mejor posición, a que el asiento del avión no era la cama de ensueño y menos cuando tenía a dos personas a cada lado suyo. Fue recobrando el sentido y comprendiendo el por qué estaba dentro de un avión rumbo a Texas. Suspiro cansinamente, mandando su cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola por la cabecera y exhalando un suspiro, miró por la ventana que su hermana menor tenía junto a ella.

Después de tantos años sin tener algún contacto con esa mujer, ahora se encontraba a minutos de volver a verla. Después de tanto tiempo, volvería a saber de ella. Desvío su atención hacia el muchacho que dormía plácidamente junto a ella. Sonrió enternecida ante tal imagen.

Kid en verdad era una buena persona, después de todo lo ocurrido entre ambos, supo dejar todo en el pasado y ayudarla en ese momento cuando lo único que harían sería revivir el amargo sabor del pasado de ambos.

Luego su atención paró sobre su pequeña hermana durmiente cuando ésta se removió en su sillón para terminar recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Liz pegó un respingo pero sonrió tiernamente al verla. ¿Cuántos años habían transcurrido sin ver a su madre? Quizá tres años más o menos. Tres años sin ver ni mantener contacto con su madre. Ya pasó mucho tiempo y ¿qué culpa cargaba Patti? Pues como la historia habla de inmemorables fechas, los inocentes solo pueden llevar en sus hombros la culpa de los mayores.

Patti no tenía nada que ver en la riña con su madre, aunque tenía que admitirlo que sus errores le arrebataron a sus dos hijas. Si, su madre se buscó que ninguna de ellas pudiera vivir cerca suyo. Todo por la ambición.

Volvió a recostar la cabeza mirando el techo del avión, dispuesta a pasar la media hora que le faltaba durmiendo, pero eso jamás sucedió. Lejos de dormir, Liz gastó aquellos minutos en pensar y rememorar toda su infancia y juventud junto a su madre. ¿Cómo fue que terminaron de aquella manera?

Simple…

Pronto los pasajeros desbordaron el avión cuando éste dio señales claras de que lo hicieran. A muchos les costó la carga horaria de estar sentados en el avión, en especial a Patti que no podía caminar por el hormigueo en las piernas o quizá solo quería que Kid la llevase en su espalda. De todas formas, aquellos tres pasaron como siempre bien vistos una vez más, cuando pisaron tierra texana.

Ingresaron a la gran sala llena de personas esperando a los recién llegados y Liz no pudo evitar mostrar el desconcierto de ver aquella melena rubia y enrulada mirándolas con un brillo de nostalgia salpicando sus orbes azueles, mientras una ligera sonrisa delineaba su rozagante labial.

Liz entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero nada salió de allí, solo pudo quedarse mirando con atónita expresión a la hermosa mujer que alguna vez llamó 'mamá'. Mil y un recuerdos se aglomeraron en su mente y fueron el detonante que humedeció sus ojos. La única que pudo esbozar algo sin torpeza, fue la menor de las Thompson quien descendió de la espalda de Kid en un salto y salió corriendo en dirección a la irreconocible figura que tenían a unos metros, gritando.

― ¡MAAAAM—

Su alarido terminó en el suelo debido a las entumecidas piernas que la volcaron de lleno contra el pavimento, llenando de preocupación a su progenitora que corrió hacia ella sin dudarlo dos veces.

― ¡P-Patti! –Gritó al verla caer y de un momento a otro, ya se encontraba junto a ella, viendo si se hizo daño tras la monumental caída.

Liz había desviado la atención debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer pero al oír la voz de su madre gritando el nombre de Patti, regreso sus orbes a ellas. La mano de Kid la sintió sobre su hombro, como queriendo trasmitirle el sentimiento reconfortante que encontró en los dorados ojos de su novio.

— Vamos. No te quedes allí mirando. —un empujoncito sintió detrás que le hizo avanzar con torpeza.

El rostro de la mujer se alzó al ver como los pasos de los otros recién llegados se aproximaron a ella. Sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa que Liz causó a los mismos, podía sentirlo hasta Kid, con lo ajeno que era en aquella complicada relación.

— L—Liz…

— Mamá. –Simplemente nombró ella. Incluso le resultó un poco extraña aquella palabra, ya que hacía tiempo que no la pronunciaba.

Los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron al oír aquello y se incorporó deprisa para abrazar a su hija mayor, aunque ésta encontró aquel tacto un poco ajeno, no puso interferencia alguna para que su madre no lograra su cometido. Y allí estaba. Aquel calor corporal que desató mil y un recuerdo en ella, recuerdos bellos que sí existieron en su infancia, aunque ella lo negara.

Se separó finalmente de su madre, mirándola con cierta incomodidad, que la mujer comprendió perfectamente. Se secó las lágrimas y sonrió, para luego decir a los recién llegados.

— Deben estar exhaustos… Vamos, estacioné el auto afuera. –Tomó las maletas de Patti y con la misma, iniciaron la caminata hacia el exterior del lugar.

Kid miró a Liz, pues ésta permanecía inmóvil, con una notable expresión de sorpresa e incredibilidad. Él sonrió divertido para así avanzar, haciendo que su movimiento despertara a su novia.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parada?

— S—Si… —Fue lo único que acotó tras la pregunta de Kid, iniciando los pasos hasta seguir el ritmo de los del azabache.

Amontonaron los equipajes en la baulera del gran auto que su madre tenía y no tardaron en marcharse por fin, rumbo a su hogar. Al que antiguamente vivía. Liz tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana junto a ella, admirando cuánto había cambiado Texas desde que no vivía allí. Luego dirigió sus orbes azules hasta su madre que ocupaba la conducción, hablando animadamente con Patti. Ella también había cambiado.

Bufó por lo bajo para regresar su atención a la ventanilla. No tardaron mucho en llegar, quizá unos quince minutos. Había olvidado lo cerca que se encontraba el aeropuerto de su casa.

Sonrió al recordar las veces que le había dicho a Patti que el ruido provocado por los aviones, eran los de un monstruo que se comen a niñas molestas. Luego de esas ocasiones, Patti iba a llorarle a su madre y antes de que ella le propinara un castigo, iba a la casa de Kid para refugiarse.

Bajó del auto y contempló su hogar. Boquiabiarta por la sorpresa lo hizo, pues recordaba un pequeño rancho y una modesta casa de dos pisos en medio de él. Kid silbó detrás suyo, admirado por los grandes cambios que hubieron en la pequeña casa que recordaba.

— ¿Q—Qué…?

— ¿Te gusta, Liz? Mamá ha estado trabajando muy duro para llegar a esto.

Los ojos de Liz se dirigieorn a los de su madre. No pudo evitar reprimir el enojo que le causó el oír aquello, porque sabía perfectamente cómo logró toda aquella maravilla.

El pequeño rancho que recordaba se había convertido en toda una plantación rica en hortalizas y verduras, había un gigantesco molino al final de las hectáreas que ahora pertenecía a su madre y los animales fueron cuadriplicados en número.

— Sí que lo ha hecho, Sra. Thompson. –Comentó Kid admirado.

— Muchas Gracias, Kid. –Luego miró a Liz. — ¿Te gusta, hija?

La rubia se mordió la lengua para no saltar en ira contra su madre. Estaba realmente molesta y su ceño fruncido lo testificaba. Para su suerte, uno de los empleados llegó y no pudo concretar sus palabras.

— Sra. Thompson.

— ¡Oh, Willis! Gracias, ¿puedes llevar todo este equipaje?

— ¿A la cabaña de invitados? –Preguntó el joven castaño cargando uno de los bolsos a su hombro.

— No, a mi casa. –Sonrió. – Éstas dos señoritas son mis hijas, Willis. Y el muchacho es—

— Mi novio. –Cortó Liz sorprendiendo a su madre, quien quedó mirándola por unos segundos. – Muchas gracias. –Dijo al tenderle su maletín al empleado.

— Es un placer. Síganme… La casa de su madre se encuentra hacia el lado oeste. Los guiaré para que no se pierdan…

— Si, te lo agradeceré. –Contestó Liz. – Éste lugar creció bastante.

Aquella oración sonó más despectiva que otra cosa, haciendo que su madre callara. Kid codeó a la rubia ante aquel detalle que no pasó desapercibido por él, a lo que ella sólo hizo un puchero con desagrado.

Todos siguieron a Willis, quien tenía razón, con el gran crecimiento de la Granja Thompson era muy fácil el perderse en él. Kid iba hablando con Willis y Patti, poniéndose al día con las nuevas infraestructuras que sufrió el lugar, mientas que Liz y su madre, caminaban en silencio.

Llegaron hasta la casa que tampoco se mantuvo cómo hace tres años. Creció bastante y se volvió mucho más bella, pero sin dejar de lado el estilo colonial que lo caracterizó en su época. Subieron las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones, donde Willis bajó los bolsos y la maleta de Liz.

— ¿Las hermanas dormirán aquí, Sra. Thompson?

— S—Si…—Respondió meditabunda. –Pónganse cómodas, niñas. Kid, no te tomes a mal, pero…

— Descuide, Sra. Thompson. –Respondió él mirando a Liz. –No me sentiría cómodo de todas maneras.

— Bien… La cena se servirá dentro de una hora, si quieren ir a mirar los alrededores, aunque les recomiendo que lo hicieran a la mañana, se aprecia mejor las instalaciones.

— ¡Sí! –Gritó Patti y jaló el brazo a su hermana para insistirle en que deberían de ir a ver a los caballos, pero ella no despegaba la mirada desaprobatoria que le dirigía a su madre.

— Vamos, Patti. –Dijo Kid. –Yo también quiero ver a los caballos.

— Ok, pero tendrás que subirte a uno también… —Y así, tanto Kid como Patti se marcharon hacia donde los caballos, dejando solas a las mujeres.

Liz se cruzó de brazos frente a su madre, mirándola con claro reproche y la mujer sabía perfectamente por qué. El silencio se tornó incómodo y viendo que su madre no diría ninguna palabra, ella se le adelantó.

— Así que has trabajado muy duro por todo esto… Me enorgulleces, madre. –Soltó con sarcasmo, mostrándose despectiva. — ¿Quieres que crea que enserio lo has hecho? Esto lo has conseguido a costa de mí infelicidad…

— Liz, yo—

— ¡Tú nada! –Gritó, haciéndola callar. – Siempre has sido tú y nada más que tú. Ya me cansé de hacer todo lo que sólo sea bueno para ti. Por si no lo has notado, Patti ha estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

— ¡Tú te marchaste y te llevaste a Patti contigo, Liz!

— Ah, —dijo fingiendo sorpresa. — ¿Y no sabes por qué? Qué curiosidad te ha de dar eso, ¿no? Pues adivina… ¡Yo me alejé de ti porque no eres más que una aprovechadora!

— ¡Liz!

Su madre trataba de no oírla, pero su voz resonaba en su mente como las campanadas de una iglesia. Los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron con impotencia y se tapaba los oídos, intentando no oírla más. Liz suspiró con irritación, siempre quedaba ella cómo la victimaria y su madre como la víctima. No era algo nuevo.

— ¿Por qué me has llamado tras tres años de no saber nada de ti? –Liz se recostó por la pared mientras sus brazos los cruzaba sobre su pecho. – Por si no lo has notado, es lo que más me molesta… No te has interesado por ninguna de nosotras luego de tres años y llamas como si nada. ¿Sabes lo que Patti ha estado creyendo todo este tiempo? No hablo de hace tres años… Hablo desde que_ ese hombre_ nos había abandonado.

— No hace falta que me lo digas… —Respondió mirando al suelo y una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro. –Sabía que tarde o temprano oiría tus fuertes palabras, Liz… Eres como yo, por eso me resulta más doloroso.

— No quiero responder a eso, —contestó. –cuando encuentres una buena excusa, háblame.

Liz se incorporó de la pared con un claro hastío en su rostro. Inició sus pasos en el pasillo decidida en marcharse.

— Liz...

La voz de su madre se oyó y sus pasos se detuvieron, esperando oír algo. La mujer se mordió el labio inferior con un claro sentimiento de impotencia que sólo ella conocía. Ante el mutismo de su madre, Liz volvió a hablar.

— Ya te lo dije... Cuando te sepas una buena excusa, háblame. Pero apresúrate, sólo pienso quedarme hasta mañana.

Dicho aquello, Liz retomó su camino para alejarse al fin, dejando en silencio aquel pasillo.

Bajó las escaleras y dispuso su caminar en dirección a la salida, donde terminó por cruzarse con Willis.

— Disculpa, —el castaño la miró con una tierna sonrisa. — ¿Sabes donde se encuentran Kid y Patti, mi hermana?

— Sí, están en el rancho de los caballos... Sí quiere la acompaño hasta ellos.

— Gracias. Me resulta un poco hastiante la magnitud de los cambios.

Ambos empezaron a caminar, Liz siguiendo los pasos del asendado.

— Sí, son muchos los cambios, pero para bien. —comentó muy sonriente. — Permítame decir, Señorita Thompson, que su madre es una increíble mujer.

— Ya lo creo. — comentó entre dientes mientras miraba a otro lado.

— Así es. Es una persona muy compasiva y gentil. Ha dado trabajo a tantas personas alrededor del condado, incluso me ha ayudado a finalizar mis estudios... Con todo el respeto, Señorita, tiene mucha suerte de tener a la Señora Thompson sea su madre.

— Hmp... No tienes idea, Willis.

Llegaron hasta el establo de caballos, encontrándose con tanto con Kid como con Patti, ambos en situaciones distintas con respecto a los caballos. Patti yacía montada sobre una hermosa yegua blanca que Liz reconoció al instante, la que respondía al nombre de Kelly. Era una tierna vista, mezcla de emociones del pasado y...

— ¡Hermana, mira lo gracioso que se ve Kid!

El grito eufórico de Patti le hizo caer en aquel detalle, dirigiendo su atención hacia el nombrado y la sonrisa melancolica que tenía Liz hace unos segundos, desapareció al ver la deplorable imagen de su novio, quién intentaba montar a un caballo negro que se la ponía difícil, o mejor dicho, él mismo se la ponía difícil al medir el espacio que debía de mantener entre cada pierna al subir sobre el caballo. Liz suspiró y se acercó hasta el cordón de madera y saltar sobre ella con facilidad, acercándose hacia donde yacía Kid.

— Mi querido Kid, no estoy dudando de tú instinto macho en éstas cosas, pero... Sí planeas montarte sobre el caballo, ¿no deberías de estar sobre él?

— La simetría es la armonía del mundo, Liz. —habló Kid sin mirarla, manteniendo su atención sobre sus dedos que enfocaban la longitud del lomo del caballo. — Sí quiero hacer esto bien, pues—

Liz se puso detrás suyo y le propinó una nalgada que le obligó a pegar un respingo por la sorpresa. Kid, con los ojos abiertos y el sonrojo sobre su rostro, miró a Liz.

— Sí quieres hacerlo bien, debes de montarte sin miedo. Observa.

La sonrisa autosuficiente seguía aflorando en los labios de Liz, dirigiéndose hacia el caballo negro. Acarició con ternura la larga y negra cabellera del animal, recibiendo una notable aceptación por parte suya.

— Tanto tiempo, Eric…

La muchacha hizo fuerza sobre el equipo de montar y sin percance alguno, subió sobre su lomo. Ajustó sus pies en los pedales y tomó con fuerza las riendas, haciendo que el caballo la obedeciera sin protestar.

El caballo comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba Patti y ambas iniciaron un pequeño trote alrededor del rancho, bajo la atenta mirada del azabache.

Cuando por fin culminaron cinco vueltas, Liz bajó del caballo y dirigió sus azules hacia Kid, reluciendo su amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo, Kid?

— Hmp, sigo diciendo que la simetría lo es todo. —dijo cruzandose de brazos.

— Oh, eres un encanto cuando te pones así, cariño. —dijo abrazandolo, mientras él fingía enojo.

Liz besó sus labios con ternura y Kid no pensaba en oponerse a ello, llevando sus manos bajo el rostro de Liz y acentuar de aquella manera el beso.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Hagan eso en otra parte! —gritó Patti desde su caballo. — ¡¿Qué no ven que hay niños presentes?! Tranquila, Kelly, no pasó nada.

Tanto Liz como Kid rieron por el comentario, entonces la rubia volvió su atención hacia el hombre, rodeando sus brazos por el cuello del mismo, acercandolo a ella.

— ¿Qué me dices si después de que todos se duerman, nos escapamos un rato?

— No me tientes, —dijo el por lo bajo, haciendo que su susurro acariciara el oído de la chica. —prometí a tú madre que—

— Oh, no seas aguafiestas, Kid. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿dieciocho?

El mayor rió y se recostó por la cerca, abrazando por la cintura a Liz.

— Sería un poco incómodo que nos descubriera Willis cuando haga su recorrido nocturno.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

— Bueno, en las películas suele suceder. —se excusó Kid a lo que Liz dijo entre risas.

— ¿Qué clase de películas ves tú?

— ¡No mal pienses mis palabras!

— ¡Kid ve porno! —gritó Patti al oír su conversación y logrando que el sonrojo en el muchacho aumentara.

Una campanilla interrumpió el alboroto que las Thompson armaron en un segundo, viendo llegar a Willis.

— Señorita Thompson, la mesa está servida.

— ¡Sí, comida! —Patti se bajó del caballo y corriendo se dirigió hasta la cerca donde su hermana mayor se encontraba. — ¿Qué comeremos, Willis?

— Estofado de carne con puré.

— Gracias, Willis. Iremos enseguida.

Sin más, el empleado se marchó. Patti comenzó a pegar alaridos por la emoción y no tardó en marcharse para la cocina, siguiendo el rastro de Willis.

Liz suspiró por lo bajo llamando la atención de Kid, quién le colocó una mano sobre su hombro de manera comprensiva.

— Parece que nuestra estadía aquí será breve.

— ¿Tú lo crees? —preguntó con sarcasmo. —Hemos estado aquí apenas una hora y ya quiero fusilar a alguien.

— Vamos, no puede ser para tanto.

Ambos cruzaron el portón del rancho para ir hacia la cocina.

— Pues créelo. Mi madre no ha cambiado en nada.

— No se por qué pero creo que desde que llegamos no la has dejado hablar.

Liz infló sus cachetes con desagrado, haciendo que Kid negara con la cabeza.

— No creo que haya válido la pena el venir hasta aquí solamente para regresar con el mismo rencor.

— Es que no valió la pena el venir hasta aquí. Ése es el problema.

Los dos se detuvieron frente a las grandes puertas del comedor. Kid miró a Liz antes de entrar, a lo que ella respondió con un asentimiento desganado. Kid abrió las puertas traseras de la gran casa donde el comedor los recibía, al igual que la madre de las Thompson.

Los recién llegados se ubicaron en la mesa, cerca de donde Patti estaba sentada. Liz tomó el asiento de la cabecera, paralela a donde se encontraba su madre.

La comida se sirvió, al igual que el incómodo silencio. Patti comía con gusto el estofado, mientras que su madre y hermana resolvían su alimento con desgano.

— Ehm... Tiene una increíble estancia aquí, Sra. Thompson. —inició Kid rompiendo el silencio y ganándose la atención de las presentes en la mesa.

— Kid no sabe montarse a caballo, ma. —atestiguó Patti entre carcajadas que su madre correspondió.

— ¡Sí no hay simetría, no hay armonía en las cosas y no pienso subirme a algo donde—

— ¡Kid ve porno!

El chico dejó los sermones a un lado para que su sonrojo lo enmudeciera y regresara a su plato de comida.

— En verdad es un halago que Kid le guste nuestra estancia. —comentó la mujer.

— ¿Ah? ¿Ahora es nuestra? —comentó con sarcasmo Liz por lo bajo pero no sirvió para que los presentes la oyeran.

— Desde siempre ha sido nuestra, hermana. —defendió Patti ganándose las miradas de todos. —El hecho que no estemos aquí por nuestros estudios, no quiere decir que dejó de serlo.

Liz dirigió una mirada a su madre alzando sus cejas y una amarga sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Entonces se puso de pie.

— Ya me llené. Denle mis felicitaciones al chef.

— Liz... —Kid trató de detenerla pero ella no iba a escuchar nada más en ese momento.

— Déjala, Kid. —La madre suspiró cansinamente. —No es de escuchar con facilidad.

— Ya lo sabré yo. —dijo por lo bajo el abogado, ganándose una mirada extrañada de la mujer. — Sí me disculpan.

Kid también se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia la salida, bajo la atenta mirada de las dos Thompson.

Liz acentuo sus pasos hasta convertirlos en zancadas aceleradas que Kid logro alcanzar y detenerea.

— ¡No pienso regresar a—

— No quiero que hagas eso, Liz. —la aludida calló ante las palabras del mayor y relajó su semblante.

La chica se abrazó a Kid y éste la reconfortó en sus brazos, acariciando tiernamente sus cabellos, haciéndole saber que comprendía sus emociones. Entonces, Liz susurró débilmente.

— Odio todo esto...

— Lo sé... –Respondió Kid en su oído. Y agregó. —Perdóname.

Liz, al oír aquella disculpa, no pudo evitar alejarse de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos y contemplar en ellos un brillo de culpa. Su sorpresa era grata y no tardó en preguntar.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Fui yo quien insistió en venir. —sonrió por lo bajo, mientras acomodaba un mechón rubio tras la oreja de Liz. — No siempre puedo resolver los problemas. A veces creo que es tan sencillo como acomodar la curvatura de algo o perfeccionar la posición de las cosas. Me duele admitirlo, pero no siempre se trata de la simetría.

Liz sonrió con él y tomando el rostro de Kid entre sus manos, lo acercó a ella, observándolo con ternura.

— No es culpa tuya. Nunca haría algo que tú me dictes sí no estoy del todo segura. Además, —agregó. —la culpa tiene la relación tormentosa que llevo con mi madre. —hizo una pausa para acercar sus labios a los del mayor y susurrar por ellos. — Nunca te culparía por algo así.

El muchacho no soportó la idea de mantener aquella distancia sin que el contacto se acentuara entre ambos, por lo que acercó el cuerpo de Liz al suyo, valiéndose del abrazo que aún mantenía sobre su cintura. Unió sus labios en un tierno beso que fue tomando territorio en lo pasional, cuando las caricias intervinieron al igual que el deseo desenfrenado hacia el otro.

Deshicieron el beso muy a su pesar, pero la cercanía se mantuvo intacta. Ambos se miraron en silencio y con la sonrisa tonta de enamorados.

— ¿Aún sigue en pie lo de la noche? —preguntó Kid con un tono distinto al sobrio que la mayoría conocía. Uno que demostraba que el calculador y perfeccionista cubo de hielo Death the Kid, también podía "derretirse".

— Pues... Creo que todos siguen comiendo, así que… ¿Por qué no?

Ambos jóvenes emprendieron una corrida hacia las habitaciones y como la de Kid se encontraba lejos de las demás, optaron por ella. Subieron a prisa las escaleras, tanto que casi tropezaron con algunos escalones, añadiendo más gracia a la situación.

Y al llegar frente al cuarto del muchacho, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron frente a la puerta de éste, mirándose con complicidad.

— Hagamos esto al puro estilo de Hollywood. —comentó Liz.

— Me parece bien.

Y antes que la rubia dijera algo más, Kid la tomó por los brazos y la acorraló por la puerta, mirándola ya sin aquella complicidad infante que los caracterizaba. Liz lo miró sorprendida hasta que el muchacho se acercó a su rostro y plantó un beso profundo en sus labios.

Liz correspondió gustosa al tacto, entreabriendo los labios, dejando que las lenguas hicieran lo suyo. Ella llevó sus brazos tras el cuello del hombre, acercándolo más y profundizando de aquella forma su beso. Kid dirigió sus manos hasta el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, ingresando a la obscura habitación.

— ¿Encendemos la luz? –Preguntó Kid en un susurro, interrumpiendo el beso que generó en la chica un gruñido.

— ¿Alguna vez lo hemos hecho?

Kid rió por lo bajo ante aquella pregunta puesto que era cierto.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, volvió a recostar a Liz por ella, dirigiendo sus manos hacia sus muslos y logrando que ella esbozara un ligero gemido entre el beso.

Kid bajó sus labios hacia el cuello de la muchacha, besando su tersa piel y produciendo corrientes eléctricas en el cuerpo de la misma, cuyas manos fueron a su cabello azabache, revolviendo y despeinando cuanto podía, hasta que se dio cuenta que el calor había aumentado y la ropa sobraba en esos momentos.

— Solo preguntaba por cortesía. –Dijo entre besos el muchacho, a lo que ella

— Deja la caballerosidad para cuando tengas ropa, Kid. –Susurró con picardía al llevar sus manos hacia la camisa del mayor, llamando la atención de éste y con cierta fuerza, logró que los botones saltaran y la prenda quedara totalmente abierta.

— Había olvidado cuántas camisas arruinaste de ésta manera.

Ella sonrió con picardía para ir delineando con su dedo índice su plano abdomen, una vez que la prenda fue a parar en el suelo, viendo sonreír al otro. Kid dirigió entonces, sus manos por debajo de su blusa, recorriendo con sus largos dedos desde su cintura hasta sus pechos, y en cuanto llegó hasta ellos, con sus pulgares, ejerció cierta presión sobre sus pezones.

— K—Kid… D—Demonios… No lo hagas tan fuerte.

Su blusa tampoco tardó en desaparecer y sus jeans hicieron lo mismo, al igual que los pantalones del azabache. Y fue así, como ambos se encontraban frente a frente, con la poca ropa que cubría su desnudez, siendo la luz de la luna que se inmiscuía por las blancas cortinas, la única que les permitía apreciar sus siluetas. Kid abrazó el cuerpo semidesnudo de Liz, deleitándose con el aroma tan hipnotizarte que desprendía su piel.

Los besos retomaron su curse, cómo también el deseo ferviente entre ambos que desprendía sus caricias. El azabache levantó a Liz de su cintura para así, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, posicionando sus manos sobre sus nalgas y haciendo que las largas y finas piernas de Liz, se enfrascaran por su cintura, al igual que sus brazos por su cuello.

Cómo pudo, desprendió el sostén que llevaba Liz para después dejarlo caer a un costado, apreciando sus senos.

— ¿Aún dices que no te gustan tus pechos?

Liz se sonrojó por aquella pregunta y desvió su mirada a otro punto, sacando una sonrisa en el hombre.

— N—No es que me disgusten… E—Es sólo que—

— A mí me gustan. –Interrumpió. –Ya les tomé cariño.

— ¡¿Q—Qué dices, idiota?!

Las carcajadas se hicieron oír en aquella habitación, hasta que recordaron que no estaban solos ni en el mejor de los lugares. Las manos de Kid, comenzaron a acariciar las nalgas de Liz con una lentitud sensual, como sólo él sabía hacerlo y como sólo él sabía complacerla. Liz emitía suspiros con las descargas de energía que sentía con cada caricia, abrazando al muchacho y sin darse cuenta, aproximando su rostro a sus pechos.

— ¿Lo ves? El sentimiento es recíproco. –Comentó divertido.

— Eres un i… —No pudo terminar de hablar. La lengua de Kid acariciando su pezón izquierdo, la detuvo. –Ah… K—Kid…

Una ligera mordida se acentuó en ese mismo punto que generó en Liz un pequeño gruñido, aunque fue acaparado por el gemido que lanzó a causa de ello. La excitación en ambos crecía a cada segundo y eso, era notorio en ambos.

Fue entonces que Kid, dirigió sus pasos hasta la cama y depositó en ella a la rubia, posicionándose sobre ella y dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara su rostro, delineando el bello contorno de su cuerpo, haciéndole lucir aún más hermosa.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras?

La voz de Liz lo despertó de sus pensamientos y una pequeña sonrisa formó sus labios. Entonces, acercándose a su oído, susurró dulcemente.

— Quiero guardar en mi mente éste momento…

Liz sonrió tiernamente. Para ella, también era un momento como ningún otro y el deseo de guardarlo en lo profundo de su mente, era recíproco. La chica lo besó con dulzura. Fue un beso corto pero significativo para ambos, mirándose con ternura, con amor.

Para ellos, aquel encuentro no sería el primero, pero no por eso perdería significado. Con otras personas podrían acostarse y tener un momento de placer desenfrenado, pero cada vez que lo hacían juntos no sólo el placer se situaba en sus cuerpos.

— Te amo. –Susurró Liz con una pequeña sonrisa y un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Yo también te amo.

La ropa interior dejó de estorbar en el panorama de ambos y el recuerdo de sus cuerpos desnudos sabía a tan solo un mito, hacía tiempo que no lo habían hecho y añoraban el cuerpo del otro, era por eso que el presente no podía ser más perfecto.

Kid inició un camino de besos, lentos y tortuosos, desde el cuello de Liz hasta la unión de sus pechos, deteniéndose allí y plantando un tierno beso. Las manos de Kid no se detuvieron y fueron más a lo profundo, marcando su territorio sobre su piel, sintiéndola por completo. Kid conocía muchas cosas de Liz, entre ellas sus 'puntos de ebullición' como se lo podía llamar con sutileza.

Los dedos de Kid se inmiscuyeron hacia el interior de sus muslos, causando una gran descarga de energía a causa de aquellas caricias y en esas zonas tan sensibles para ella. Liz pegaba ligeros gemidos ante aquel tacto, hasta que el una de las manos de Kid subieron un poco más, tomando lugar en su zona baja.

— ¡K—Kid! –Bramó de excitación la rubia al sentir cómo dos de sus dedos ingresaron en su sexo. —¿T—Tenían que ser dos?

— Créeme que estás lo suficientemente excitada para dar lugar a más.

— ¡Kid! –Gritó, pero ya no por el éxtasis. —¿Y tu caballerosidad?

— Habíamos dicho que sólo cuando tengamos ropa, ¿no?

El muchacho comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de la joven, llevando un ritmo acompasado y que ella comenzó a llevarlo también. Tenía razón, estaba demasiado excitada. Quería más.

Las manos de Liz se dirigieron a los cabellos de Kid, sujetando algunas hebras entre sus dedos. Así como Kid conocía a Liz, también ella lo conocía muy bien y sabía cómo molestar a Kid. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque simplemente, tener a un Kid salvaje bajo las sábanas era mucho más excitando para ella.

— ¿Quieres dejar de tirar mi cabello?

— ¿Qué dices? No logro escucharte. –Dijo con voz fingida, a lo que él gruñó por el siguiente tirón de cabello.

Para equiparar aquel jueguito de Liz, él también tenía que molestarla y ¿qué mejor forma que las mordidas? No había otra cosa que no sacase de sus casillas a la texana que las mordidas sobre su piel.

Kid, sin dejar de llevar el ritmo con sus dedos dentro del sexo de Liz, dirigió sus labios sobre el abdomen de la muchacha, lamiendo ligeramente su piel para luego, propinar una breve mordida sobre ese mismo lugar. Liz pegó un respingo ante aquello y encontró los ojos brillantes y dorados ojos de Kid, mirándola, deleitándose con su rostro enfadado.

— Kid… Habrás deseado no haber hecho eso.

La mujer, retiró los dedos de Kid de su intimidad y lo tumbó con fuerza sobre la cama, siendo ella la que tomara sitio sobre él. Kid la miró con sorpresa, puesto que todo ocurrió muy rápido y había olvidado la fuerza que Liz llevaba dentro suyo. El muchacho no pudo decir o hacer nada, ella lo paralizó al instante cuando rozó con sutileza su miembro erecto.

— Creo que primero te mataré de placer, mi querido Kid.

— Oh, no. Todo menos eso. –Dijo divertido el muchacho.

Liz rozó con su sexo el miembro de Kid y la descarga de excitación fue para ambos. Ambos estaban bien cachondos y no había juego que les aguantara mucho más tiempo.

— ¿Tienes preservativos? –Preguntó Liz.

— Nunca salgo sin ellos. –Dijo divertido. — ¿Puedes pasarme mi pantalón? Creo que tengo uno allí.

— Has venido preparado.

La rubia fue hasta donde la prenda y buscó en sus bolsillos hallando así el condón.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Es mejor llevarlo siempre que enfrentarse a ese momento incómodo, ¿no? A menos que quieras verte con niños alrededor.

— Cállate y póntelo de una vez. –Dijo tendiéndole.

Kid se incorporó sobre la cama y abriendo el condón, se lo colocó. Viendo esto, Liz se apoyó sobre la cama con sus rodillas a cada lado del muchacho y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Qué tan dolorosa crees que fue la 'cuna de Judas'? –Preguntó con picardía Liz.

— Éste diálogo dejó de parecer tierno hace unos… Si, unos minutos atrás. –Sonrió. –Continúa.

Liz fue descendiendo su sexo por sobre la punta del erecto miembro, las palpitaciones de su intimidad fueron dilatando cada vez más a su vagina y eso ayudó a la penetración. Las respiraciones de ambos dejaron de ser normales desde que ingresaron a aquella habitación, pero en esos momentos, hasta sus latidos se aceleraron por completo.

— ¿T—Te duele? –Preguntó Liz al observar el rostro de su novio y su ceño fruncido.

— N—No… ¿Y a ti? Eres tú la que me preocupa… —Ella sonrió un poco y continuó bajando, hasta que un gran grito desesperó a Kid. — ¡Liz!

— D—Des—Descuida… N—Nunca hice algo cómo esto… L—La penetración es más… ¡Ngh! Ahh… P—Profunda…

Kid llevó sus manos sobre la cintura de la muchacha, mientras ésta se abrazaba más a él.

— Ngh… C—Creo que… H—Hasta aquí… —Dijo Liz. – Wow… P—Para ser mi primera vez en ésta posición… C—Creo que—

— Das pena. –Cortó con una sonrisa divertida. – Ahora… Mmm… D—Demonios, se siente bien.

Liz se abrazó a su cuello y hundió su rostro en él.

— ¿Q—Quieres continuar…?

— ¿A—Acaso piensas salir como si nada? N—No seas tonto… —Alzó un poco su mirada hacia él y sonrió levemente. – S—Se siente tan bien. ¿P—Puedes moverte?

— S—Si, creo que sí… ¿Y tú? Eres tú quien debe subir y bajar.

— Y—Ya lo sé… Amh… —Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios. –S—Sonará muy raro, pero… Siento tu palpitar dentro mío.

— Y así es cómo el momento se desvaneció.

Liz rió divertida y besó los labios de Kid, siendo correspondida por el muchacho. Al separarse, la rubia volvió a salir un poco del miembro, elevándose sobre él y logrando sacar gemidos más continuos de Kid, haciéndola sonreír. Entonces, sujetándose con fuerza por su novio, bajó con cierta prisa.

El gemido de ambos se oyó ante ello, pero el placer era un hecho palpable en aquella habitación. Liz volvió a salir un poco y a regresar, haciendo de ellos un vaivén desenfrenado que a ambos encantaba.

— M—Mas rápido. –Gimió Kid, donde él también movía las caderas de arriba abajo para sentir con más profundidad aquella penetración tan excitante y nueva para ambos.

— ¡A—Ah! Ngh…

Viendo que Liz se había cansado de aquella repetida acción, Kid la tomó de la cintura y la depositó sobre la cama, sin dejar de lado su unión. Entonces, volviendo a colocarse encima suyo, él se encargó de las embestidas. Los gemidos de Liz eran todo un deleite para los oídos del azabache, hacía tanto que no los oía y el volver a hacerlo, le dio un vuelco a su interior. Los vaivenes fueron acelerando su ritmo, así como también el orgasmo fue llegando a ambos.

— ¡K—Kid…A—Ahh…!

— Y—Ya casi… termino…

Unas embestidas más y se vino por completo. Ambos gimieron ante su llegada al éxtasis completo, donde todo movimiento dejó de tomar lugar en sus cuerpos. Liz sintió algo recorrer su zona baja cuando Kid eyaculó, pero no le dio la necesaria atención. Ambos se separaron, recostándose sobre la cómoda cama y mirándose a los ojos, sonrieron.

— S—Supongo q—que nos quedaremos c—con… lo tradicional… ¿no?

— ¿D—De qué estás…hablando? ¡E—Estuvo increíble! –Respondió Liz con una gran sonrisa. – ¿Qué se siente el volver hacerme el amor, Kid?

El chico sonrió disimuladamente y aproximándose a ella, la besó tiernamente en sus labios.

— Ya lo extrañaba. –Finalizó complacido.

Y no estaba mintiendo. Lo había anhelado por tanto tiempo, pero no solamente el verse en aquella situación con ella, sino por volver a estar a su lado sin preocuparse de otras cosas que no sea el usar preservativo. Sonrió divertido y cuando se dio cuenta, Liz había cerrado los ojos, rindiéndose al cansancio que llevaba encima.

Kid se acercó hasta su frente y plantó un dulce beso, para después acomodarse sobre la almohada y cerrar los ojos, rindiéndose también él al sueño.

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Capítulo 33**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

Abrió los ojos de a poco y con cansancio, observó a su alrededor y la penumbra recibió a su vista, comprendiendo que aún no había amanecido. Dirigió su vista hasta la mesa de noche que tenía junto a él y donde reposaba un reloj despertador. Lo tomó entre sus manos y vio que sólo había dormido cinco horas.

"_No puedo creerlo… ¿Acaso después de tener actividad sexual uno duerme plácidamente? Maldición…"_ –Pensó con hastío al ponerse de pié. –_"Quizá sólo necesite un vaso de leche tibia."_

Buscó su ropa interior para colocársela y así ir hacia sus pantalones y la camisa, desperdigados en el piso. Se vistió y salió de la habitación en silencio, tratando de no despertar a Liz ni a los dormidos en la casa. Bajó las escaleras en dirección a la sala, ya que al entrar pudo observar la cocina a su costado.

Eran la una de la madrugada, era algo tan impropio en su rutina 'simétrica' el levantarse a la madrugada puesto que le resta horas de sueño e interviene en sus actividades matutinas. Aunque ese día no trabajaría, pero de todas maneras le quitaría horas de sueño.

Resopló con fastidio al llegar hasta la sala y girarse para ir directo a la cocina, pero la sorpresa de encontrarla a media luz, detuvo sus pasos. Un respingo le provocó el hecho de encontrar a su 'suegra' sentada en la silla de la pequeña mesa, mirando por la ventana. Llevaba una bata de dormir de color rosa pastel y unas alpargatas con el mismo tono; por lo que pudo observar fugazmente, tampoco podía dormir, ya que en su mano se encontraba una taza que desprendía cierto vapor.

— ¿No puedes dormir? –Oyó salir de su boca. – Creí que los hombres terminaban rendidos luego de tener sexo.

— S—Sra. Thompson… ¿S—Sexo…? ¿C—Cómo podría…?

— Hijo… —Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida. – Llevas la misma ropa que ayer. ¿Esperas que crea que duermes tan formalmente?

El abogado calló y el sonrojo que afloró aquel cuestionamiento por parte de la mujer, se encendió al darse cuenta que no pensó encontrarse con nadie en aquellas horas, así que la vestimenta lo traía sin cuidado alguno.

— Sra. Thompson—

— Llámame Alice. –Cortó la mujer dando un sorbo a su taza. — ¿Quieres tomar un poco de leche tibia?

— S—Sería una buena idea. –Acotó avergonzado y tomando asiento en la mesa donde ella se encontraba hace un momento.

Alice se había puesto de pié para servir en una taza el contenido caliente que se encontraba sobre la hornalla apagada. El sonido que emitía la leche vertiéndose en la taza fue lo único que se oyó en ese momento, incomodando al joven. ¿Cómo no? Estaba en la casa de la madre de su novia y ya se había enterado que mantuvieron relaciones sexuales. Aquella no era la manera en que quería impresionarla.

— Aquí tienes, Kid.

— G—Gracias. –El muchacho tomó la taza entre sus manos, luego miró a la mujer regresar a la hornalla para servirse más leche. – Sra… Alice. –Nombró Kid a lo que ella sólo hizo un ademán de escucharlo. – No quiero que piense que mi relación con Liz es meramente sexual… No somos así. –Dijo lo último mirando el interior de su tasa. –Lo que sentimos… O mejor dicho, lo que yo siento por su hija va más allá de lo superficial o lo sexual. Yo… Amo a su hija y no me gustaría hacerle algún daño.

— Lo sé.

Kid dirigió sus orbes dorados hacia la mujer, demostrando a través de ellos lo asombrado que estaba. Alice se giró y lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

— Sé lo que sientes por Liz y sé también que el sentimiento es recíproco. –Comentó mirando a la ventana y a la lejanía que ésta exhibía. – Liz es… Una chica muy especial. En todo sentido. A pesar de que aparenta ser una persona muy extrovertida, siempre tuvo problemas al relacionarse con los demás por su carácter. Ella no tenía otros amigos que no sea su propia hermana, siempre estaba sola y no confiaba en nadie. Quizá sea producto del abandono de su padre a esta familia lo que formó aquel carácter en ella, pero… —enfocó su atención sobre Kid para decir. –Desde que te conoció, cambió mucho. Le has ofrecido todo lo que yo, en todos mis años como madre nunca pude lograr. Has sabido escucharla y comprenderla. Liz y yo… Somos muy parecidas, es por eso que siempre terminamos discutiendo. –Sonrió con amargura. –Pero nunca había tenido una discusión tan grande como cuando se había enamorado de ti.

El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír aquello y la mujer comprendió eso en su rostro.

— Kid… —Hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión. –El que estés aquí no es casualidad. No para mí.

— ¿Alice?

La mujer tomó asiento donde anteriormente se ubicaba y lo miró a los ojos. Kid se sorprendió en encontrar desesperación en aquellos orbes azules.

— No soy una buena madre, lo sé. Me embaracé de Liz muy joven, tenía su misma edad cuando todo pasó y yo aún no quería dejar mi rol de joven para ser madre. Sólo estoy buscando excusas, disculpa… —Suspiró cansinamente. – Escucha… Muchas de mis decisiones repercutieron negativamente sobre mis hijas y… También sobre ti.

— … ¿Sobre mí?

— Si, yo… —Los ojos de Alice se humedecieron al mirar el rostro de Kid y eso comenzó a inquietar al muchacho. –L-Lo siento tanto… En verdad…

— S-Sra. Thompson, ¿le sucede algo?

— T-Tranquilo… Sólo escúchame. –Tomó las manos de Kid y las apretó con cierta fuerza, la que necesitaba para decir todo lo que deseaba. –El hecho que tú estés aquí es una señal… Ésta es mi oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas y enmendar mis errores.

— Señora, yo…

— ¡Soy causante de todo tu sufrimiento hace tres años!

Los ojos de Kid se abrieron anonadados ante aquellas palabras. Hace tres años. Retumbaba en la mente del azabache lo que había ocurrido hace tres años y cayó en cuenta que se trataba de su rompimiento con Liz. La inquietud caló en él y miró directamente a sus ojos azules.

— ¿C-Cómo que…?

— Cómo lo oyes, Kid. Fue mi culpa que tú y Liz hayan terminado tan mal hace tres años. —Acotó al borde de las lágrimas, pero trató de retenerlas.

El muchacho soltó las manos de la mujer y miró con sorpresa otro punto, llevándose una mano a la frente y masajeársela con ansiedad. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Era su único pensamiento, hasta que volvió a hablar Alice.

— Tú estás comprometido con la hija de unos socios de tu madre… -Continuó hablando la mujer, llamando la atención de Kid. —Liz era un estorbo en los planes de tu madre. Fue por eso que…

— ¡¿Esa mujer vino a hablarte?! -Bramó molesto el muchacho, sorprendiendo a la mayor, quien asintió en silencio. —N-No puedo… creerlo… T-Todo este tiempo…

— Espera. –Dijo nuevamente ella, intentando contener al joven. —Ella vino hasta mí para tratar ese tema… Al principio no quise acceder en intervenir de ninguna manera en su relación, puesto que yo sabía lo que significabas para Liz… P-Pero… Ella iba a embargarme el pequeño rancho que tenía…

Kid la miró sorprendido y negó en silencio, mientras se sostenía la cabeza. En verdad no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

— A cambio, ella—

— ¿Ella invertiría en su granja, no? —La mujer asintió en silencio. Kid sonrió con amargura. —Podía esperar tantas cosas de esa mujer, pero… ¿Usted?

— ¡Di todo lo que quieras! —Dijo exaltada la mujer derramando sus lágrimas. —No tengo perdón, lo sé… Pero antes de que me juzgues, Kid… ¿Sabes por qué no mantuve contacto con Liz todo este tiempo? —El muchacho guardó silencio, esperando oír su respuesta. —Porque si lo hacía, estaba claro que le revelaría más de lo que ella sabía… —Kid no comprendió y eso lo notó perfectamente Alice, ya que agregó seguidamente. —Ella no sólo amenazó con destruir éstas tierras… El verdadero objetivo era lastimar a Liz si ella conocía ésta verdad, si ella no se alejaba de ti… Es por eso que preferí a que me odiara y se alejara de aquí junto con Patti. Ella estaría a salvo lejos de mí.

Kid guardó silencio y la mujer ya no pudo resguardar sus lágrimas. El azabache respiraba aceleradamente, sabía que su madre era una persona sin escrúpulos, pero no pensó que llegaría hasta tal punto solamente para que él se casara con quien a ella le convenía.

— Esa mujer…

— N-No, Kid. —La madre volvió a llamar su atención. —No hagas n-nada contra tu madre. Espera a que las cosas se resuelvan solas.

— ¡¿De qué está hablando?! ¡¿Cómo quiere que las cosas se resuelvan solas si…?!

— Sólo confía en mis palabras. Sería peor que tu madre se enterara de que ahora lo sabes todo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría llegar a suceder? —Kid guardó la calma, tenía razón. El blanco principal de su madre sería Liz y Patti. —Prométeme que no harás nada. Te lo suplico, Kid.

—… -el chico guardó silencio un momento para luego decir. —Está bien.

La mujer sonrió y se puso de pié, llamando la atención del muchacho, dirigiéndose hacia la sala, buscando entre algunas cosas suyas. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, regresó junto a Kid.

— Si algo sucede, -Alice había traído un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo, con el cual escribió un número de teléfono celular. —si por alguna razón, la calma deja de habitar por Death City, contacta a esta persona. —El muchacho vio como el pulso de la mujer era acelerado y temblaba al escribir un número de teléfono, demostrando el miedo que sentía. —Pero solamente hasta que eso suceda. Y no le digas nada a Liz sobre ésta conversación, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Quién es? –Kid tomó el papel en sus manos y lo observó con recelo.

— Es un amigo mío. —Sonrió al mirar a Kid. —Fue él quien… Bueno, sólo llámalo en caso que algo suceda.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

— ¿M-Mamá? —La adormilada voz de Patti se oyó bajando las escaleras. — ¿Estás por ahí?

— Si, cariño. Aquí estoy. —Alice se puso de pié para ir en busca de su hija menor, dejando a un pensativo Kid.

El muchacho observó el número anotado en el papel y la duda lo embargaba. Se giró y observó a Alice hablando tiernamente con Patti, quien había despertado a causa de una pesadilla.

¿A qué se estaba refiriendo con todo eso? No lo sabía y no tendría caso el preguntárselo directamente, no le respondería.

— ¿Kid no puede dormir?

La voz de Patti lo despertó de sus pensamientos y se giró para verla. Llevaba un tierno camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con su rostro adormilado, le generó mucha ternura.

— No, no pu—

— ¿Por qué llevas la ropa de ayer, Kid?

La ternura que le generó llegó hasta ese momento en que Patti formuló una sonrisa pícara, como "sé qué estuviste haciendo". El sonrojo en Kid volvió a aparecer y desvió la atención hasta otro punto.

— A-Alice, gracias por la leche tibia… C-Creo que ahora me dio sueño. Hasta luego, Patti.

Sin más, el muchacho subió las escaleras presurosamente y caminando por el pasillo, llegó hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Tomó el pomo en su mano y lo giró con sigilo, para así no generar ruido alguno que despertara a Liz. No quería levantarla antes de tiempo, porque conocía el carácter tormentoso que podría llegar a portar la mujer si la despertaban de su sueño antes que sea el momento.

Para su suerte, Liz seguía en la cama bien dormida, acurrucada en las sábanas y rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Kid se deshizo de su pantalón y su camisa, quedando solamente con ropa interior. Entonces se aproximó hacia el lado en que la cama yacía vacía y se metió bajo las sábanas, observando cómo Liz dormía plácidamente. La envidiaba.

Cerró los ojos una vez que acomodó su cabeza sobre la suave almohada y trató de que el sueño llegara a él. Pero a pesar de que el cansancio inundara su cuerpo, había algo que mantenía a su mente ocupada e inquieta.

"_Si por alguna razón, la calma dejase de habitar en Death City… ¿Debo llamar a ese número desconocido? Alice sabe algo… Ella sabe qué algo ocurrirá. ¿Pero qué?"_

Y aquel pensamiento inquietante ingresó a la cama con él. El cansancio pudo más que la preocupación que acarreó las palabras de Alice y la consciencia lo abandonó sin darse cuenta.

— ¡Esto es perfecto! —Gritó molesta al ver como la lluvia golpeaba salvajemente el vidrio de la ventana.

— ¡Wii, lluvia, lluvia!

— ¡Nada de 'wii', Patti! —dijo molesta Liz al ver como su menor se regocijaba con lo que a ella angustiaba.

— Tranquila, Liz. —habló Kid desde el sillón de la sala, observando un álbum de fotos. — con sulfurarte no conseguirás que pare de llover.

— Pero no dejó de llover desde que amaneció. ¡Son las tres de la tarde y aún no se detiene!

— Kid tiene razón, Liz. —la voz de su madre se alzó en el lugar, llamando la atención con su llegada.

La mujer traía una bandeja que desprendía vapor y su aroma conquistó a los presentes.

— ¿Qué huele tan bien, mamá? —preguntó Patti acercándose a su madre.

— Mi famoso—

— ¿Torta casera? —preguntó Liz de repente.

Su madre la miró con sorpresa y luego sonrió.

— Así es. Torta casera... Tú preferida.

Liz se sonrojó y luego desvío su atención a otro punto con hastío. Kid observaba todo en silencio, sonriendo ante aquella reacción por parte de Liz. La rubia se dirigió hasta el azabache y se sentó a su lado. Le llamó la atención el álbum que tenía entre sus manos y al acercarse, cayó en la cuenta que era su álbum de fotos.

— ¡Ey, ¿qué haces con esas fotos?!

— Tú madre me la enseñó. ¿En verdad eras así de tierna cuando niña? No lo recuerdo.

— ¡Claro! Que tú no lo recuerdes no quiere decir que... Vaya, tenía frenillos.

— Y usabas el cabello corto con un lindo flequillo. —dijo con diversión. —Ya me enamoré de ésta niña tan—

— Sólo espero que no le hagas lo mismo que me has hecho a mí. —susurró sensualmente en su oído, provocando en él un ligero sonrojo. — ¿Sabes? Me duele un poco al caminar...

El sonrojo en su rostro fue en aumento como las imágenes de la noche anterior. Tenía que admitirlo, fue el mejor encuentro que pudo haber tenido y el detalle de que fue con Liz, lo hacia mucho mejor.

Liz disfrutaba el provocar aquellas reacciones en el joven abogado y más aún cuando trataba de aparentar ser un cubito de hielo enfrente suyo. Ambos se conocían demasiado bien y eso se convertía en un arma de doble filo para ambos.

— Sólo para estar seguro, ¿quieres que la gente sepa lo que ocurre cada vez que desaparecemos?

Liz rió por su comentario y tomó el álbum de fotos para poder verlo también.

— En verdad era tierna. —dijo la chica al ver otras fotografías más.

— Te lo dije.

— ¿Quieren un poco?

La mirada de ambos jóvenes se alzó sobre el álbum para observar a Alice, ofreciéndoles pastel. Kid aceptó al instante pero Liz mantuvo la mirada puerta sobre su madre.

— ¿Tiene jalea de membrillo...?

— Y esencia de vainilla. ¿Te lo dije, no? Es tú favorito.

La rubia tomó el pastel con la servilleta de papel que le tendió su madre y probó un bocado. La exquisitez del postre era terriblemente adictiva. Su textura, su complexión, su sabor. Todo. Recuerdos de su infancia llegaron a partir de ese delicioso aroma y sabor, que le provocó un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¿Está bueno? –Preguntó su madre a lo que ella, enserió su rostro.

— S-Si. Gracias. –Dijo lo último en un murmuro con desgano, para así ponerse de pié y alejarse de ella.

Kid observó a Alice y apreció su triste rostro. No podía enmendar sus errores y menos la mentira que Liz conocía, el odio que le tenía gracias a ello no podría solucionarlo como si nada. Suspiró.

El muchacho se puso de pié y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, llamando su atención.

— No puedo hacer maravillas, pero trataré de hablar con ella… No quiero que se marche sin hablar con sinceridad, Alice.

— Espera… ¿Qué le dirás?

— Descuida, no me gusta decir cosas que no me corresponde. Sólo trataré de calmarla un poco. El estar aquí la tensiona y más cuando la lluvia se desata, deteniendo nuestro vuelo.

La madre sonrió con tristeza, obsrvando la bandeja de metal que traía en sus manos. Luego levantó los ojos hasta los de Kid y esbozó.

— Eres un buen chico, Kid. Gracias.

Él no dijo nada, sólo se alejó de ella para ir en dirección a donde Liz se había marchado. La rubia había salido de la sala hacia el corredor del fondo. Liz yacía sentada sobre la cómoda y larga silla mecedora en forma de hamaca, cruzada de brazos, observaba la lejanía siendo bañada por la interminable lluvia.

— Tu madre debe de pasarme la receta de esto. –La voz de Kid le hizo pegar un ligero respingo y girarse a verlo. –Está delicioso.

— Espera a probar sus pasteles de carne. –Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa y dándole otro mordisco a su pastel.

Kid tomó asiento junto a ella, manteniéndose en silencio y observando el bello horizonte que le ofrecía el lugar.

— Tres años y… Todo esto cambia.

La atención de Kid se dirigió a Liz, quien miraba con melancolía a su alrededor.

— Los cambios son buenos, ¿no? –Atinó el muchacho.

— Éstos cambios fueron buenos. —Admitió la chica. —El lugar prosperó y hace que muchas personas tengan qué comer al trabajar aquí. Es… Es sólo la forma en que… —Suspiró con resignación. —Olvídalo.

Kid la observaba en silencio y odiaba verla de aquella manera. En verdad le había afectado todo lo que había sucedido, pero lo que más le había dolido era que su madre la había abandonado. En lugar de luchar por ella, prefirió su propio beneficio. Era eso lo que Liz creía, era la mentira que su madre le había dicho para mantenerla a salvo. ¿A costa de qué? Ambas sufrían por culpa de una sola persona.

"_Maldita mujer…"_ Pensó Kid con rabia.

Alice había dicho que desde que ellas lo conocieron, cambiaron. Pero él también lo había hecho. El sentimiento de soledad con el cual lo habían engendrado y criado, desapareció al encontrar aquellos orbes azules, los cuales se encontraban demostrando su completa desilusión.

— Liz… -Pronunció Kid débilmente, pero la aludida no pudo oírlo. El sonar de su teléfono lo interrumpió y se llevó la completa atención de la rubia.

La Thompson sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, mirando el nombre que yacía escrito en su pantalla, sonrió de medio lado y atendió la llamada.

— Maka, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

Kid se sorprendió al oír el nombre de la pequeña Idahonesa, sonriendo también ante su llamada, o eso fue hasta que el tono de voz en Liz cambió por completo.

— ¿Qué si pagué…? N-No, pero aún no… -Liz calló al verse interrumpida por su prima menor, escuchándola atentamente, hasta que la calma desapareció. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que…?! ¡¿Estás segura, Maka?!

Kid miraba en silencio el rostro consternado de la rubia, intentando descifrar a través de su semblante una posible causa por la que ella se encuentre tan inquieta. Liz se llevó la mano libre a la frente para masajeársela, intentando traer la calma a ella, pero parecía cosa imposible.

— N-No puede ser, Maka… Estoy segura que… No. Esto es imposible. ¡No me pueden hacer esto! ¿Qué te ha dicho ese vejestorio?

Volvió a callar para oírla hablar y su ceño se acentuaba con su fruncimiento. Dirigió una mirada a Kid al verlo preocupado por lo que podría estar sucediendo. Abrió la boca para poder decir algo, pero no salió nada y la cerró de nuevo.

— Esa maldita zorra… -Dijo molesta. —Gracias, Maka. En cuanto el mal tiempo pase, tomaré el primer vuelo y regresaré para patearle el culo a esa jodida imbécil. Adiós.

— Vaya, creo que alguien morirá en cuanto regresemos a Death City. –Dijo Kid intentando hacer pasar el mal sabor, pero Liz antes de parecer enojada, demostraba tristeza en su semblante.

— Nos echaron del departamento.

Kid enserió su rostro al oír sus palabras. Era bastante grave lo que ocurrió y solamente una cosas resonó en su cabeza: "_la calma dejase de habitar en Death City"_. Apretó los puños con fuerza y sin esperar nada más, tomó a Liz y la acercó a su pecho. Ella no puso resistencia y se desplomó entre sus brazos para taparse el rostro con su mano. Estaba realmente impotente.

— ¿Cómo sucedió?

— La vieja esa… -Comenzó diciendo la rubia. –Se enteró de mi deuda con las tarjetas de créditos y dice que no quiere albergar a una 'embaucadora'… El plazo de pago para el alquiler fue ayer y hablé con ella, creí que teníamos un trato… ¡M-Maldición! –Gritó molesta, ahogando su llanto en su novio.

— Tranquila, Liz…

— ¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que esté tranquila?! –Dijo separándose de él para mirarlo al rostro con rabia. - ¡Han llamado a Maka para que retirase nuestras cosas! Esa vieja estúpida dejó todas nuestras pertenencias en la vereda del departamento para que Maka cargase con ellas.

— Liz…

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia. No quería gritarle de aquella manera a Kid, pero la ira calaba dentro suyo. Él, a pesar de todo, la comprendía y sabía lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Fue entonces que él atrajo su cuerpo al suyo y la fundió en sus brazos nuevamente, haciéndole sentir el calor comprensivo que emanaba de él.

No habían palabras más reconfortantes que el contacto armonioso que ambos cuerpos producían. Ella se adaptaba a la figura de Kid, era como si ambos fuesen hechos del mismo material, bajo las figuras que ambos armaban al estar de aquella manera. Juntos.

Ella cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma que Kid desprendía, sintiendo cómo éste bañaba su cuerpo y la tranquilizaba.

Simetría. Aquel calificativo con que Kid resumía toda su vida. Armonía. Fue la primera vez que lo comprendió completamente. La armonía que representaba él en su vida. ¿Quién podía ser la persona que le provocara aquella tranquilidad con su presencia, mientras encendía de apoco la locura en su ser? ¿Quién podía fusionar aquellas emociones tan contradictorias en un santiamén? Nadie más que él.

— ¿Sucedió algo, Liz?

La voz de su madre los despertó, pero no significó el motivo incómodo por el cual se separaron abruptamente. Ambos se incorporaron ajenos al otro con pasiva lentintud. Liz dirigió sus orbes azules hasta su madre y tras un momento de silencio, atinó a decir.

— Hubo un problema. —Fue lo que profirió con toda calma. Iba a continuar hablando para explicar a su madre la situación que embargaba la pena dentro de ella, pero al ver cómo Patti se abría paso hacia ellos, dudó en continuar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó ahora Patti y su madre asintió ante su pregunta, también deseosa de saber qué aconteció.

— Pues…

— Una cuestión laboral. No es nada de qué preocuparse, Patti. –Se apresuró a responder a la interrogante de las dos Thompson.

Liz dirigió su mirada hacia Kid mientras hablaba y luego la regresó a su hermana, apreciando su rostro más tranquilo. No era para menos. Nadie nunca se acostumbraba ver llorando a Liz y si lo hacían sólo podía encontrarse la causa en un motivo realmente preocupante.

— Ya veo, -dijo simplemente Patti. - ¡Ey, Kid! ¡Encontré fotos mías de cuando era más niña, ¿quieres verlas?!

El mencionado asintió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, pero no tardó en dirigir aquellos orbes dorados hacia Liz. Quería cerciorarse de que se encontraba más tranquila y ella se lo hizo saber por medio de su asentimiento positivo.

El abogado se alejó para ir junto con Patti al interior de la casa, oyendo las palabras de emoción que ésta profería con respecto a las fotografías.

Liz se mantuvo de pie y en silencio, observando cómo ambos se marchaban, pero sus ojos no tardaron en posarse sobre su madre. La mujer se mantenía quieta y observándola aún con la preocupación latente sobre su semblante. La menor tragó saliva, intentando no generar más interrogatorios por su parte, así que volvió a sentarse sobre el sillón, tratando de ignorar la presencia de su madre.

Alice suspiró cansinamente y sus pasos se oyeron sobre la madera, caminando hasta donde se encontraba sentada Liz. El silencio entre ambas se prolongó tanto que hasta el llanto de la lluvia le producía irritación.

— Liz… -Inició la mayor. - ¿Qué sucedió realmente?

— Nada.

Liz se mantenía distante de la mirada azulina que le dedicaba su madre, una donde en verdad demostraba la preocupación latente en ésta. Más, para Liz, eso no era preocupación. Eso era pena.

— Si necesitas algo, puedo ayudarte con—

— No quieras sentir lástima por mí en estos momentos. –Interrumpió duramente a su madre, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquello, más su semblante regresó a ser el mismo.

— Liz, no siento lástima por ti ni nada semejante. Sólo quiero ayudarte. En verdad.

— Ayudarme… -Repitió con sarcasmo y dirigió sus fulminantes orbes azules a su progenitora. - ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente de tanto teatro? –Se puso de pié, mirándola con resentimiento. – Has tenido tres años para ayudarme, te has tardado un poco, ¿no?

Los ojos de Alice cayeron al suelo, intentando evitar los de su hija a toda costa. Era tan doloroso tener que oír de sus labios tales acusaciones, pero ella creía merecérselos, era por eso que no iba contra ella. Pero todo tenía un límite.

— ¡Tres malditos años intentando creer que esa ayuda llegaría! Mientras… ¿tú, qué? Gozando de la buena vida a costa mía… Ayudando a otras personas cuando tus propias hijas no—

El sordo sonido que acarreó la palma desnuda de Alice sobre la mejilla de su hija, fue suficiente como para que la lluvia no lo amortiguara bajo su llanto. Liz no logró asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que el dolor en su rostro le dio una pista. La rubia se llevó una mano al lugar lastimado y rozándolo con sus dedos, observó el rostro de su madre, quien tampoco cabía en sus propias acciones.

El silencio fue aún más tortuoso, pues la lluvia dejó de caer y hacer eco entre ambas. Ninguna decía nada pero sus ojos lo expresaban todo. Liz tragó saliva y enderezándose nuevamente, miró a su madre.

— Y-Ya paró de llover. Le diré a Patti que prepare sus cosas.

— Liz… -Los ojos de su madre se humedecieron y finas lágrimas caía en silencio por sus mejillas.

Su hija escondió el rostro de su madre, caminando y alejándose de ella para ingresar a la casa, dejando a Alice al borde de las lágrimas. La mujer se sostuvo del sillón para no caer de rodillas al suelo, pero no era consciente de que Liz, tuvo que sostenerse de la escalera para no caer rendida de la misma manera. La joven se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido de dolor, dejando caer sus lágrimas fuera de control.

Para ambas, el duro sabor a un deja vú era lo que compartían en esos momentos. Luego de tres años intentando borrar el pasado, pero con aquella escena, los recuerdos agolparon su memoria.

* * *

Nuevamente el silencio. El silencio se había vuelto parte de ella. Algo muy impropio con su tan osada personalidad. ¿Qué podía decir? Aquel viaje le había puesto el mundo de cabeza, pero no podía culpar a algo tácito, cuando era consciente de que el problema era ella. Suspiró cansinamente y volvió a acurrucarse bajo la tibia chaqueta negra que pertenecía a su novio.

Acomodó su rostro sobre el hombro de Kid, sentado junto a ella y aspiró su aroma. Lo único reconfortante que podía hallar en esos momentos era él. Y nadie más que él. Dirigió su orbes azules hacia su otro costado, en el asiento que compartía su derecha yacía la sedosa y corta cabellera rubia, igual que la de ella, rendida bajo los encantos del sueño producido por las largas horas de viaje.

Se encontraban de vuelta, regresando a Death City luego de dos días estando en Texas. Un viaje que le hizo rememorar muchas cosas que había olvidado, cosas de ella misma.

No estuvo tan mal. Se esperaba cosas peores, aunque… No, tenía que admitirlo. Fue el peor viaje que pudo haber dado. No solo perdió el control y la enemistad con su madre creció. Ahora no tenía donde vivir y aún no ideaba un buen plan, excepto la de llenar con papel higiénico la casa de su estúpida casera. La vieja esa la pagará caro, muy caro.

— ¿Por qué no vives conmigo?

Liz había cerrado los ojos mientras todos esos pensamientos iban correteando en su mente. Más, todo se pausó al oír la ronca y sutil voz de Kid. La rubia se incorporó de golpe con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a su novio, quien fingía dormir. Kid entreabrió su ojo derecho y una traviesa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— ¿Q-Qué acabas de…?

— Era eso lo que estabas pensando, ¿no? –Volvió a decir el hombre con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. – No has logrado consciliar el sueño durante todo el viaje y creí que se debía a eso… -Dirigió sus orbes doradas hacia Liz. – Puedes mudarte a la mansión de mi padre. Eso sería muy conveniente, ¿no lo crees?

— A-Ah… Te estabas refiriendo a eso…

Kid notó cómo la exhaltación de Liz fue disminuyendo y opacada por otra emoción. Podría ser… ¿Decepción? Sonrió divertido, mientras Liz enfocaba toda su atención a sus manos, depositadas sobre su regazo.

— Pues si. –Respondió Kid. – No creo que sea conveniente el vivir juntos… Todavía. –Liz volvió sus ojos hacia Kid con aquella última palabra y la sonrisa que posaba en su pálido rostro, relajó el semblante de la rubia.

— Si… _"Todavía"_. –Volvió a recostarse por Kid. – Después de todo, tu padre necesitará que alguien lo cuide, ¿no? Me parece bien. Además, Patti lo adora. –Levantó su rostro y los labios de Kid la tomaron por sorpresa.

No le costó asimilar el beso, ya que correspondió gustosamente a él, entreabriendo los labios para profundizarlo y sentir el refinado sabor que desprendía Kid.

— ¿Crees que…?

— ¿El baño? –Interrumpió Liz previendo las intenciones de Kid. —Nop. Vi muchas películas como para saber lo incómodo que podría ser eso.

— Tienes razón… -Acotó con un resoplido de frustración. – Para nada simétrico o armonioso.

Liz resguardó una risa ante aquel comentario, llamando la atención de Kid, pero antes de que éste pudiese decir algo más, Liz lo interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo crees que están todos? Digo… Recordando lo del cumpleaños de Maka, solo espero que todos sigan vivos.

— Dos días dejando a los demás solos… No te ilusiones mucho. –Ambos sonrieron con complicidad, pues conocían muy bien a sus amigos y sabían que en dos días, toda una novela se podría armar de sus vidas.

Y así fue.

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Buenas, buenas! ¡¿Cómo han estado estos…?! ¡NO, BAJEN LAS ARMAS! ¡JURO QUE NO FUE A PROPÓSITO! ¡NOOOO!

Bueno… Eso es una idea mía con respecto a lo que podría pasar el día que retomara el curso de la actualización… Pero… ¡Miren el lado positivo! ¡Doble capítulo! :DDD

…

…

…

Bien u.u

Y es aquí donde explico por qué me ausenté tanto tiempo e intento persuadirlos para que no traten de matarme y cosas como esas :D

Bien… Estuve de viaje. No había computadora. No había internet. NO HABÍA VIDA‼! D: y tampoco inspiración ¬3¬

En verdad lamento mucho esta ausencia mía, pero el doble capítulo es una pequeña forma de mostrarles lo arrepentida que estoy, tratándoles de compensar :P

…

…

Ok u.u

¡Oh! Quería hablarles del capítulo de hoy…

¿Por qué los dos capítulos se basaron sola y exclusivamente de Liz y Kid? Sencillo… Los demás murieron u.u

Naaah…

Mejor dicho, quise enfocar solamente el viaje pues a partir de allí empieza la segunda tanda de DRAMA! :D Con éste viaje se iniciarán muchas cosas, como también se retomarán otras más. Per descuiden, que TODO tiene que ver con nuestros protagonistas :D Además, dos días dejándolos solos es como dejar a alguien en la jaula del león y esperar a que éste sea vegetariano (¿?) Ok, olviden mi comparación ._.

¡EEEEEEEEN FIN! :D :feellikeGERMAN:

¡¿Cómo estuvo el lemon?! :DDD Después de mucho muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo que vuelvo a las andanzas del lemon (por es es que el especial de Navidad no fue taaaanto. Además son Soul y Maka, no les veo muy pervert :B )

¡¿Alguna escena en particular?!

¡¿Cómo les resultó la madre de Liz?!

¡¿Y el secreto revelado por Alice a Kid?!

¡¿Quién es la persona recomendada por Alice a Kid?!

¡Tantas preguntas que se responderán próximamente!

Espero sus comentarios al respecto y me despido agradeciéndoles por la inmensa paciencia que me tienen, junto con un "Feliz Inicio de Semana" :DDD

¡BYE!~

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

**Dan Yagami:** ¡Hola, hola! :D ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo de hoy? :DDD Jajajaja Descuida, ya no volverá a suceder :D Seee… El caos que trajo consigo el Kissu se pondrá aún mejor :P y no solamente entre Maka y Soul :o jajajaja no esperaba verte saltando y gritando por toda tu habitación como yo…Yolanda! :D (¿) jajajaja ¡¿Cómo estuvo el lemon de Liz x Kid?! ¿Con cuánto me calificarías? :p jajajaja Nos leemos!~

**Furanshisuka San:** ¡Holaaa! Lamento la tardanza u.u Seee‼! ¡Larga vida a Stein y sus manías por romperle los huevos a la gente! :DDD Chrona vuelve al acecho, pero mejor aún e.e jajajaja Te encantará saber lo que le regaló Soul, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá :P y será toda una bomba :DDD Jared será el comodín de la historia, creeme que te caerás de espalda al saber quién es :P jajajaja ¡Gracias a ti por comentar! :D Aaaah, ya ya, comprendo xD ¡Buenísimos deseos también para ti! Love U‼! :* Bye~

**Saya Christopher:** ¡Bueeenas!~ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Saya-chaaan! :D Jajajaja Stein y Medusa se llevan el Premio a la Mejor Pareja Dispareja xDDD los adoro‼! *0* No comas ansias que se pondrá aún mejor :PPP ¡Mil buenos deseos para ti y toda tu familia! Nos seguiremos leyendo, bye~

**Kuroneko Evans:** Jajajajaja me reí hasta que no pude más con tu golpeteo sobre el teclado xDDD ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario que me ha sacado más de una sonrisa! :D jajajajaja suele suceder, cuando uno está muy concentrado (o emocionado) suele olvidarse las reglas básicas de supervivencia ._. jajajaja ¡Tranqui, ya actualicé y trataré de estar en fecha la próxima! ¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo de hoy? :p ¡Muchas gracias nuevamente y no seguiremos leyendo! Ah, mi cumple fue el 27 de diciembre pero MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS :DDD (rueda por toda su habitación) xD

**Mittani 253:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :DDD Y también ¡Muchas felicidades para ti y todos los buenos deseos! :D Hero se merecía todo‼! Jajaja Con respecto a Soul, aún falta un poco para que sepa completamente la verdad… Completamente me refiero a Wes y toda su mierdita xDDD Arachne siempre está al acecho de Shinigami D: Nop, Chrona no golpeó a Hero. No está seguro de sus sentimientos por Maka, pero si sabe lo que Soul siente por ella :D Si, Blair esta rondando por el climax primordial de la historia. Sip, BlackStar se drogaba. Masamune y Mifune tendrán su aparición estelar el próximo capítulo. Si, BlackStar y Tsubaki son novios… Por ahora e.e jajajaja Te respondí las que me veo obligada a hacerlo, lo demás creo que la historia en sí te lo revelará :D ¡Disfruta de la lectura! Nos hablamos~

**Katari Hikari Chan:** ¡Neeezuuu—taaaan! :DDD ¡Gracias por tu comentario, nee! :DDD ¡No te dejaba respirar ese Santi! Jajajaja le tengo un nuevo apodo: ¡Mouse Eater! :DDD jajajajajaja Kishin no es Jared… Tibio, tibio e.e kukuku jajajaja seee! Noah sexy *0* waaah! The Boys Before a Flower, no? Son… *¬* (sangrado nasal) xD sin palabras xDDD Como siempre, mi querida Nezu-tan, ves a través de las grietas :D jajajaja Seee… Hero es cobarde, pero también le espera un buen futuro por delante para cagarle la vida a Soul y a… e.e kukuku Aunque no lo creas, Stein y Medusa… Waaaah! Adoro esa pareja, pero si… Se quería tirar del Obelisco más alto del mundo en ese momento xDDD ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos mañana! :DDD Byeee!~

**Kmi Nyan:** Jajajaja traaaanquila. El especial es parte de la historia, pero en un futuro MUUUY lejano No te preocupes por ello y sólo concéntrate en el presente! :P así sabrás cómo las cosas terminaron de aquella manera :P ¡Gracias por tu comentario y espero poder responder tus preguntas! :DDD ¡Nos vemos!~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques._


	31. Chapter 34

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_**Escenas del Futuro: »cursiva«**_

**oOS.:.°O°. **

Subió los últimos escalones con rapidez, logrando que su tierna falda se meciera de un lado para el otro con ternura, otorgándole aquella imagen ajena a su edad actual. Con un movimiento tímido, llamó a la puerta, presionando el timbre. El profundo sonido que atribuyó su acción le propinó un ligero respingo. Su cuerpo se tensó al oír los pasos de alguien acercándose hacia la puerta para recibirla y estaría mintiendo si dijera que el arreglarse la falda no era un tic nervioso.

La amplia puerta de madera se abrió dejando ver a Liz tras ella.

— ¡Maka, te estábamos esperando!

La mayor se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

— Lamento no poder ir al aeropuerto... Tenía trabajo y...

— Descuida. Te entiendo... –Comentó Liz. –Debió ser una noche dura también para Hero, ¿no?¨

Maka sonrió apenada y se rascó la mejilla con cierta incomodidad. Liz lo notó perfectamente, mordiéndose la lengua al decir algo con tan poca sutileza.

— T-Tranquila, -Animó Liz. – Escucha, has llegado justo para ubicar los muebles. Ya hemos transportado todas las cosas aquí, solo falta acomodarlos de tal forma que quede 'perfecto'. –Dijo lo último imitando la voz de Kid al pronunciar aquella palabra que tanto adoraba.

Maka asintió en silencio, observando la vestimenta de Liz y cayendo en cuenta de lo que decía. La rubia llevaba unos shorts de jeans cortos, junto con una blusa roja remangada por debajo de sus senos, dejando al descubierto su envidiable abdomen. Su pelo rubio se encontraba recogido en un rodete casi bajo, mientras una banda cubría su cabeza.

— En verdad me alegra que vivas aquí, Liz. –Comentó Maka mientras subían las escaleras.

La pequeña rubia no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda al verse comparada frente a su prima. Mientras Liz parecía una ama de casa moderna y sexy, ella era… Una dulce infante. Y no, no lo decía por sus coletas en alto. Llevaba una remera holgada de color verde agua que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, gracias a ello sus shorts la hacían ver mucho más pequeña e inocente.

— Si, en verdad fue de mucha ayuda. –Comentó la mayor al llegar hasta el largo pasillo donde se ubicaban las habitaciones. – Además que con Shinigami dado de alta, Patti y yo podremos ayudarlo a mejorar.

— Es verdad.

Liz miró a Maka con una pequeña sonrisa que la joven no pudo comprender a qué se debía. Y nada bueno sería y eso lo supo cuando la sonrisa en la Thompson se amplió aún más. Maka sudó frío. Nada bueno podría salir de eso.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Ven.

Ella fue arrastrada por su prima en cuanto Liz la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, sin saber a dónde llevarían sus pasos.

— ¿Liz? –La voz de Kid se oyó saliendo de una de las habitaciones por las cuales ellas cruzaron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡Ya voy!

— ¡¿Dónde demonios me llevas, Liz?! –Gritó Maka con hastío.

La mayor no respondió, sólo se enfocó en avanzar con su corrida, que no duró mucho más. Ambas se detuvieron frente a una habitación y fue en ella donde ingresaron.

— ¿Puedes decirme qué ocurrió? –Preguntó Maka entrecortadamente por la respiración discontinua que llevaba.

La más joven observó a su alrededor y contempló la amplia habitación donde se encontraba una bella cama de dos plazas, un amplio placar, junto con una cómoda del mismo color y material. El piso yacía cubierto por una alfombra en gamas de rojo que iban bien combinadas con las cortinas. Era una habitación de ensueño y por lo que comprendía, era la que pertenecía a Liz.

— Pues… No nos hemos visto desde que llegué aquí, Maka. –Inició la Thompson generando aún más incertidumbre para la menor.

Liz se ubicó en su placar, buscando entre sus ropas una en particular que su prima desconocía.

— Lo sé y lo siento, no—

— No busco que te disculpes, tonta. –Acotó sin mirarla, enfrascada en su búsqueda implacable. – Sólo quiero que me comentes… Ya sabes. Lo que sucedió en mi ausencia.

Al decir lo último, Liz la miró por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa sutil, despertando la ansiedad en la otra. Thompson regresó su atención a sus prendas y tras un sórdido silencio dentro, dio un ligero alarido al encontrar lo que buscaba. Maka la miraba con mutismo, esperando descubrir qué transcurría por la mente de su prima.

— Mira esta preciosidad… -Dijo Liz exhibiendo una camisa amarilla cuyo diseño se debía atar por sobre el abdomen. - ¿No te encanta?

— Está muy bonita. ¿Cuándo la usarás?

— Pues ahora. –Dijo acercándose a Maka. –Y no la usaré yo. Sino tú.

Maka abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquellas palabras y su desconcierto fue motivo de gracia para su mayor.

— Ya va. No me mires así, que me haces sentir mal. —Hizo una pausa para tenderle la camisa en las manos. —Mira, hay un vestidor por allá así que—

— ¡Espera! –Cortó Maka. - ¿Qué estás tramando? ¿Por qué yo…? –Observó la blusa. - ¿Debo mostrar mi…?

— Tranquila, si tienes una linda figura. Sólo tienes que dejar de darle participación a esas sábanas que usas. –Miró despectivamente la holgada playera de Maka, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara aún más. —De prisa, no tenemos todo el día. Kid me matará si los dejo acomodar todo solos…

— ¿Los? –Preguntó Maka antes de ingresar al vestidor junto al placar.

— ¡Él! –Se corrigió abruptamente. –Quise decir él… Sólo entra y cámbiate. ¡Oh, por cierto! Quiero oír todo lo que ocurrió estos días…

— _Pues…_ -A pesar de que la puerta las separaban, la voz de Maka se oía claramente. Liz se acercó a la puerta para oírla mejor. –_En verdad muchas cosas ocurrieron._

— No hace falta que me lo reiteres. —Comentó. –Sé que ocurrió algo realmente fuera de lo común… -Sonrió. - ¿Por qué crees que Tsubaki no está aquí?

— _Ella… No lo está pasando muy bien en estos momentos._

Liz otorgó más atención sobre la puerta al oír la forma en que Maka dijo aquello. La mayor suspiró con pesar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— _Ella y BlackStar… -_Inició. - _¡Liz, esta cosa muestra más de lo que creía!_

— ¡Oh, deja de llorar y sal de allí, mocosa!

Maka maldijo por lo bajo y abrió la puerta, mostrando cuan apenada estaba con usar esa blusa. Liz sonrió ante la imagen de su prima, ya que a pesar de su aspecto de niña, la blusa le sentaba bastante bien. Su ombligo lucía bajo la prenda, mientras que Maka intentaba ocultarlo con un tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Estás hermosa. Tranquila, no te queda para nada mal.

— ¿E-En serio?

— ¡Claro, ahora dime qué ocurrió con ellos dos!

Maka suspiró hastiada y caminó hacia la cama para tomar asiento, mientras iba diciendo.

— Ellos dos pelaron y su relación terminó.

— ¡¿Qué?! –Entre todas las cosas que pudo esperar ocurrir en esos días, nunca creyó que algo así pudiese suceder. Se sentó junto a Maka observándola con atención y clara preocupación. — ¿Qué ocurrió?

— No estoy segura… Tsubaki no quiere hablar del tema y BlackStar… No me animo a preguntarle. No es de incumbencia de todas maneras.

— ¡¿No es de tu incumbencia?! ¡Maka! –La aludida le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria ante sus palabras. –Ha… Está bien. —Hizo una pausa y su sonrisa reapareció. – Ey, Maka… ¿Qué ocurrió con Soul?

Como si de un interruptor se tratara, el sonrojo en Maka afloró en cuanto oyó hablar de él. Bingo. Algo había ocurrido entre ambos y Liz se enteraría por las buenas o por las malas.

— Por lo menos no intentaron matarse. Eso es algo bueno. –Bromeó Thompson, aunque aquello pareció incomodarle a la menor, tanto que su rostro ya podría confundirse con un tomate maduro. –Maka… No me digas que…

— ¡No ocurrió nada, ¿está bien?! –Se puso de pié y se alejó de Liz, intentando ocultar su sonrojo, aunque aquello fue suficiente para afirmar las sospechas de Liz.

— ¡Se besaron!

— ¡Cállate!

La texana no tardó en pegar alaridos como si fuese una niña pequeña a quién le habían prometido ir al parque de diversiones el fin de semana. Maka quería estrangularla para que pudiese callarse, aunque no podía negar que la sonrisa en su rostro se debía por aquello.

— Entonces… -Inició Liz con picardía. - ¿Cómo fue? Dímelo todo.

— Y-Yo… ¿Q-Qué acaso Kid no nos estaba esperando?

— Ah, no te preocupes. Se lo compensaré después… —Maka hubiese ignorado lo último si en la mirada de Liz no se reflejara un brillo lascivo.

— Creo que no soy la única que debe contar cosas, Liz.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Maka! ¡Dos días viviendo bajo el mismo techo con Kid y ¿esperas que me coloque un hábito?! –Maka rió por el comentario. ¿Cómo no? Era mucho pedir a Liz esas cosas, aunque lo que Maka ignoraba era que también le resultaba muy difícil para Kid el mantenerse a raya con respecto a la rubia. —Bueno, bueno… ¿Podrías empezar hablando, no te parece?

— Bien… -Sonrió por lo bajo. —El mismo día en que se marcharon a Texas…

_«Observó con una pequeña sonrisa al avión emprender vuelo, conociendo que en su interior se refugiaban sus seres queridos, destino a Texas. Un pasado no resuelto para su prima, ella bien lo sabía. Compartía la incomodidad que provocaba aquel viaje en Liz, más de lo que podría creer._

_Bajó la mirada en silencio, recordando el día en que se marchó de Idaho. Tantos sentimientos resguardados bajo su piel._

_Oyó como su acompañante se aclaró la garganta, despertándola de sus pensamientos y llamando su atención. Observó al albino detrás suyo por encima de su hombro, quien miraba el suelo pero fue consciente de los ojos verdes que se posaron en él, por lo que su mirada rojiza se cruzó con la de ella._

_La exaltación caló en ella, apartando sus orbes de su figura. Nada cómodo si le diesen a opinar._

_Fue entonces que ajustó su cartera al hombro con clara intención de marcharse, así que se giró sobre sus pies para retomar su marcha fuera del aeropuerto. Pero los ojos de Soul la estudiaron en silencio. Antes de que pudiese avanzar más, la grave voz del hombre sostuvo sus pasos._

— _Maka… -Como si la hubiese retenido con fuerza, ella se abstuvo de marcharse, pero así también de mirarlo. —Me gustaría hablarte… Ya sabes._

— _No tengo nada de qué tratar contigo, Soul._

_La intención de sonar fría y distante era su idea inicial, pero su cuerpo pudo más que ella. Su voz sonó como un susurro avergonzado, bajo el sonrojo de sus mejillas, la idea de aparentar seriedad se fue al retrete cuando recordó aquel encuentro para nada casual de sus labios._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aferrándose a su cartera, tratando de borrar aquellas imágenes de su mente porque estaba claro que no ayudaban en nada._

— _Intento enmendar mis errores, Maka… Permíteme hacerlo._

— _¡Lo hubieras pensado antes de comportarte como un idiota! –Soltó sin mirarlo aún. Su bramido se alzó sobre el barullo que germinaba a su alrededor. Ambos lo notaron. Maka se dio cuenta de aquel detalle y de la mirada ajena que le dedicaron, provocando relevo a su sonrojo inicial. —Maldición…_

_La rubia emprendió la marcha de sus pasos con la determinación clara de alejarse de allí. No le importaba que Soul la catalogara de cobarde, lo era y lo admitía. No podría volver a mirarlo a la cara luego de aquel suceso._

_Surcó el umbral de la puerta cuando éstas, al sentir su cercanía, se abrieron de inmediato. La calle y todo su alrededor llenaron sus sentidos, el calor, el ruido, los aromas, todo. Todo confabulaba en su contra, logrando acarrear en su interior un malestar incontrolable._

— _¡Maka!_

_Sintió la fuerza jalando de ella hacia atrás, atrayéndola hacia la voz que la nombró. Atónita, observó al bus cruzando frente a sus narices. Un poco más y ella estaría fregada por el suelo gracias a sus grandes llantas. La respiración se volvió inestable debido al susto, sin comprender qué había sucedido en ese lapso de segundo.»_

* * *

Kid enfocó sus manos para observar la simetría en el cuarto. O mejor dicho, del tocador que estaba acodando. Los demás muebles aún se encontraban apilados sin recibir demasiada atención por su parte, ya que la ubicación de cada una era muy importante para la armonía del lugar, así que debería ir por parte.

Oyó el timbre llamando su atención, desconcentrándolo y lográndole sacar unas maldiciones por lo bajo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Liz? Ya se había tardado mucho y para colmo se llevó a Maka con ella. No tenía ninguna ayuda en esos momentos y no podía contar con Patti, ya que ella estaba con su Padre en el hospital, chequeándose como lo hacía diariamente desde que le dieron de alta.

Nuevamente oyó el llanto de su timbre y una venita se hizo notar en su sien.

— ¡Liz, ¿puedes atender?!

Más la respuesta de su querida novia fue el silencio de su completo escepticismo a lo que acontecía en esos momentos. Un timbrado más y no tuvo otra opción que ir hasta la puerta para abrirla y ver de quién se trataba. Solo esperaba que no se trate de algún idiota tratando de gastar su precioso tiempo. Tenía tantas cosas por acomodar y no lo iba a hacer gracias al estúpido de Murphy y sus estúpidas leyes.

— ¡Ya voy! –Gritó al bajar las escaleras en cuanto un último llamado resonó la casa.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con desgano, esperando que sea alguien con cierta relevancia en esos momentos. Su sorpresa fue grata al encontrar la cabellera blanca de Soul, recostado por el marco de la puerta de manera 'cool'.

— Viejo, estaba llamando hace una hora… ¿Qué tanto haces con Liz?

— Soul… -Nombró sorprendido. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Prefirió ignorar su comentario con respecto a las actividades que guardaba con su novia en la intimidad, para centrarse en el hecho que la actual pesadilla de Maka yacía en el mismo perímetro.

— Liz me había llamado para ayudarles con la mudanza. –Dijo observando el interior de la sala. —Vaya… Necesitarán mucha ayuda. Olvidaba lo grande que era este lugar.

— N-No, puedes. –Dijo intentando formular una buena excusa que declinara su presencia.

— ¿Por qué? Cuando Liz me llamó, había dicho que era de suma importancia que los ayudara. Mencionó algo de vida o de muerte y como tengo mi turno cubierto, decidí pasar por aquí.

— O-Oh… Eso dijo Liz… -Las palabras de Kid fueron arrastradas con malhumor. ¿En qué estaba pensando ella al citar tanto a Soul como a Maka en…? - ¡Oh, eso dijo Liz! –Volvió a reiterar en el hecho comprendiendo las ideas de la rubia, llenando de interrogantes al albino. – Pues… Si así lo dijo, pasa.

Liz no perdía el tiempo, ni por más que estuviese fuera de la ciudad, dejaría de entrometerse en estas cosas. Pero bueno, sus intenciones no eran malas y a pesar de que siempre vio con malos ojos éstas intervenciones de terceros en una relación ajena a sus asuntos, tenía que admitir que la mejor manera de solucionarlo era que ambos hablaran en privado.

Conociendo la terquedad de Maka y de Soul, esperar que eso ocurriera por cuenta propia, era demasiado pedir. No estaría mal darles un empujoncito.

— Así que tienes el turno cubierto. Es una buena noticia.

— Si… -comentó con cierta apatía. - ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

— Pues… Creo que bien. –Iniciaron sus pasos sobre el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia donde Kid se encontraba hace unos momentos, siendo seguido de cerca por el albino. - ¿Y cómo has estado estos dos días? –Observó el rostro de Soul por encima de su hombro al oírlo suspirar con desgano y negar en silencio la cabeza, sin percatarse de los ojos dorados de su acompañante. – Oh, vamos… No pudo haber estado tan mal.

— Y-Yo…

— ¿Cómo ha estado Maka?

Soul miró con cierta sorpresa el rostro de Kid, quien mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Aquello aflojó el semblante del albino, aunque no del todo.

— ¿Has logrado hablar con ella después de… —pensó en otra forma de llamar a aquella ocasión que presenciaron los invitados de la pequeña rubia. —…su cumpleaños?

— Podría decirse que sí.

Ingresaron al lugar y Soul se preguntó qué hacían todos esos muebles apilados en un solo lugar, cuando solamente una cómoda estaba en ocupando un lugar preferencial.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –Insistió Kid regresando su atención al único mueble bien ubicado. - ¿Te parece bien éste lugar para la cómoda?

Soul ni siquiera lo miró para decir que el lugar era apropiado. Eso bien lo notó Kid, pues podía comprender lo que circulaba por su mente en esos momentos o mejor dicho, quien lo hacía. Dejó a un lado su atención por el mueble y recostándose por él, observó a Soul.

— Soul, ¿qué ocurrió?

Kid notó aquel cambio de actitud en Soul cuando le hizo aquella pregunta, ya que su voz al formularla, pudo expresar que se refería a algo más.

Bingo. Notó la ansiedad de Soul al peinar su cabello y la vista gacha. Aunque el detalle que se llevó el premio fue el tartamudeo y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— E-Es… Difícil de—

— No me digas que… -Soul calló al oír las palabras de Kid, observando su rostro sorprendido, esperando oír lo que Kid sospechaba. - ¿Se besaron?

—… -Soul abrió los ojos grandemente, como si le hubiesen revelado el secreto del universo, puesto que ni él sabía si aquello era verdad.

— Soul… -Volvió a repetir su nombre. - ¿Has besado a Maka?

Nuevamente el silencio que otorgó la respuesta para su pregunta. Kid esbozó una amplia sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos, rió por lo bajo, avergonzándolo aún más.

— ¡Deja de reírte, ¿quieres?!

— ¡Actúas como un niño! –Reprendió. - ¡Has besado a Maka y no caes en cuenta de ello!

— ¡C-Claro que sí! –El rostro de Soul se encendió aún más, generando más sulfuro en él. – Es solo que…

— ¿Cómo sucedió? Creí que ustedes…

— ¡Si, estábamos enfadados! Pero… -Observó la ceja enarcada del azabache que le daba aquel semblante autosuficiente. – No sé qué ocurre realmente.

— Bueno, no soy psicólogo pero… -Posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo mientras le enseñaba una sonrisa fraternal. – Puedo escucharte.

Tras pensarlo un poco, Soul se dio cuenta de que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. ¿Y con quien mejor que el más sensato entre sus amigos?

— Bien…

_«— ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?! –La voz de Soul se alzó, girándola para poder observar su rostro y la sorpresa de encontrarla pálida, preocupó al Evans. – Maka… ¿Te sientes bien?_

— _S-Soul… -El mareo se acrecentó en su cuerpo, dejándose sostener por el muchacho._

— _Maka. Tranquila, todo estará bien. –Susurró dulcemente en su oído, logrando su cometido. Tranquilizarla._

_Aunque tal escena no era para nada agradable para el albino. Él no estaba del todo sereno como para fingirlo. Llevó su brazo izquierdo bajo las piernas de la joven y así logró cargarla con más facilidad. No representaba ningún esfuerzo para el muchacho el tomarla en sus brazos, preguntándose si su mareo se debía a la falta de alimentación._

— _Descuida, -siguió hablando Soul, mientras emprendía los pasos. –Tengo estacionada la moto cerca de aquí. Te llevaré al hospital y—_

— _N-No, nada de… Hospital… -Logró articular, llamando la atención del mayor._

— _Pero, ¿qué se supone que…?_

— _S-Sólo me bajó la presión… -Intentó aspirar con profundidad, aunque sólo logró esbozar una tos lastimera. -…Suele suceder… C-Con algo dulce… Se me pasará._

_Soul la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió ligeramente, con aquella dulzura que solo ella sabía expresar. Algo dentro de Soul se aceleró, sus latidos se convirtieron en inestables tamborileos dentro suyo, logrando encender sus mejillas. Tragó saliva y desvió sus ojos de los verdes que poseía la pequeña rubia._

_Aún podía sentir el sabor de sus labios alimentando los suyos propios, bajo el hechizo de aquel primer beso. El primer beso que obtuvo de ella. Tan dulce._

— _Maldición…_

_Llegaron hasta la moto y Soul la cargó de tal manera que pudiese sostenerla mientras manejaba. Se sentaba con las piernas juntas ubicadas hacia la derecha, recostando su cabeza por el hombro de Soul. El muchacho encendió el motor y tras varios rugidos del mismo, emprendió la marcha por el caluroso asfalto._

— _¿Sólo algo dulce? ¿Algún ejemplo?_

— _Ya sabes… -Inició ella sosteniéndose más fuerte de su pecho, aumentando el sonrojo en Soul. – Puede ser alguna galletita, una paleta… Lo que sea…_

— _¿En verdad no quieres ir al médico?_

— _N-No… Estaré bien. –Observó a Soul y susurró. –Gracias._

_A pesar de que no fue más que un murmullo, Soul logró oírla a la perfección, aunque prefirió no distraerse del camino. Manejar de aquella forma no era para nada recomendable y menos cuando la noche acechaba._

_Soul bajó la velocidad al divisar el cartel luminoso de un kiosko en una esquina, apagando el motor, descendió del móvil pero recostando a Maka por él._

— _No estoy muerta, puedo sostenerme. –Inquirió con hastío la rubia._

— _Cómo quieras._

_Soul resopló sin comprender mucho la actitud de Maka. Ingresó al lugar, mientras visualizaba lo que vino a buscar. En cuanto sus pasos desfilaron por los pasillos, las miradas se dirigieron sobre su persona, incomodándolo._

"_Demonios… ¿Qué nunca vieron a un albino?" Pensó para sus adentros con irritación._

_No tardó en dar con la sección de refrigerios dulces, topándose con una gran variedad que encandiló al muchacho. Tenía que apresurarse, Maka no podía estar así mucho tiempo._

_Tomó lo primero que encontró y era una lata de galletas de chocolate. Apresuradamente se dirigió hacia la caja para pagar y para su suerte, no se trataba de una fila muy larga._

— _Así que… Una galletita de chocolate en medio de la noche. –Comentó la mujer de la caja al ver el producto de Soul, llamándole la atención._

— _¿Cómo dice?_

— _¿Qué? ¿Acaso aquella chica no vino contigo? –Dijo señalando a Maka por medio de un movimiento con la cabeza._

_Soul observó la vidriera por donde se reflejaba a Maka sentada sobre la moto, cuyo rostro esbozaba cansancio. Dirigió nuevamente sus ojos hacia la mujer, comprendiendo a donde quería llegar._

— _Si, viene conmigo pero…_

— _Hijo, busca algo mejor. –Acotó enseñándole la galletita que escogió. –Creo que una persona no llevó ésta. Tiene el mismo precio y son más deliciosas. –La mujer buscó una bolsa de galletitas con chispas de chocolates. A simple vista, se veían más sabrosas que las que había escogido. –A tu novia le sentará bien algo que no sea tan pesado como el chocolate puro. Recuerdo cuando estuve embarazada de mi primer hijo, tenía esta clase de antojos pero—_

— _¡¿E-Embarazada?! –Cortó atónitamente ante aquello y no pudo evitar volver su atención a Maka. El sonrojo en su rostro aumentó considerablemente. — ¿U-Usted cree que…Maka está…?_

— _¿Acaso no? Mírala y mírate a ti comprando estos antojos a las siete de la tarde._

—… _-El mutismo pudo con él. No iba a discutir con la cajera si quería que Maka pudiese llegar en una sola pieza a su casa._

_Pagó el producto y se marchó con rapidez. Tendió la galletita a Maka sin poder mirarla de frente después de haber oído aquello. Su sonrojo era cada vez más notorio, aunque aquello pasó desapercibido por Maka._

— _Gracias. –Mencionó la muchacha dándole un bocado a una galletita con gusto. –Lamento darte estos problemas, Soul._

— _N-No te preocupes… -Dirigió su atención sobre el vientre de Maka y no podía haber otra cosa más plana que aquello. Por sobre su hombro, miró a la cajera y ésta le sonrió con picardía. - M-Mejor nos vamos._

— _Está bien._

_Sin reparo alguno, el motor se encendió y se alejaron de aquel lugar. Maka mantenía la misma posición de cuando partieron del aeropuerto, pero con las luces encendidas, gracias al dulce que ahora recorría por su cuerpo. Descendió la velocidad al ver que el semáforo encendido en rojo. Soul trataba de mantener la vista puesta en su camino, pero no pudo evitar desviar su atención sobre el vientre de Maka._

"_¿Embarazada? ¿Ella? Si, cómo no. ¿En dónde cabría?"_

— _Soul… -La voz de Maka lo despertó y la bocina de un auto la acompañó, provocando en el albino un respingo, desviando su atención a la camioneta junto a él. – Ya da verde. –Indicó con su dedo a la luz centellante encima de ellos._

— _C-Claro… _

_Retomó la marcha y fue en ese momento en que la voz de Maka volvió a escucharse por encima del ruido de su motor._

— _¿Te importaría detenerte antes de llegar a casa? No me gustaría que mi padre vea mi estado._

— _Como quieras. –Observó a su alrededor y ya estaban llegando a su zona, por lo que prefirió detenerse en el parque que estaba a unas cuadras de su departamento._

_Ambos bajaron y Maka se ubicó en uno de los bancos más cercanos, continuando comiendo con ganas sus galletitas. Soul guardó su llave en el bolsillo y observó a Maka, quien estaba muy entretenida con su alimento. Una ligera sonrisa se le escapó del rostro al visualizarla de aquella manera. Hasta que ella misma lo notó._

— _¿Quieres?_

_Reaccionó cuando la envoltura de las galletitas se agitó en su cara. Desvió su atención y negó con la cabeza, tomando asiento junto a ella, manteniendo una distancia crucial entre ambos. El silencio se apoderó de la situación, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, dando a entender que ninguno quería hablar. O por lo menos de 'ese' tema.»_

Los pasos acentuados por el pasillo interrumpieron su relato, otorgando la atención de los dos muchachos y aún más cuando la voz de Liz se oyó, pronunciando el nombre que Soul, en esos momentos, le aceleró el ritmo cardiaco.

— Tranquila, Maka. Estás exagerando las cosas…

Tanto Liz como la mencionada, cruzaron el umbral de la habitación. Maka dio un pequeño respingo al ver aquellos ojos rubíes mirándola con la misma sorpresa que en su rostro se dibujó.

— ¡Oh, Soul! ¡Llegaste!–Dijo fingiendo sorpresa la rubia. – Miren, ¿a qué Maka luce hermosa? Cree que no es verdad.

Tomó a Maka por los hombros y la puso enfrente suyo. La rubia intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero era demasiado tarde. Kid negó con la cabeza en total reprimenda a las acciones de la Thompson, sabía a la perfección las intenciones de Liz.

— L-Liz… Iré a cambiarme. –Anunció Maka, tratando de alejarse de aquel lugar y de aquella situación.

— L-Le sienta bien.

La voz de Soul se alzó sobre la suya y detuvo sus intenciones de huir. Maka dirigió sus ojos hasta los del muchacho, aunque éste miraba otro punto, intentando evitar sus orbes verdes, puesto que el sonrojo no ayudaba en aquella situación.

— ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡A Soul le gusta, y…!

— ¡Liz! –Kid nombró a la rubia y se dirigió hasta ella. – Creo que nos hemos olvidado de algunas cosas en… -Liz asintió ante aquella coartada para marcharse y completó su frase.

— ¡Oh, te refieres a esas cosas! ¡Es cierto! –Fue arrastrada por Kid hacia la puerta. -Antes de que lo olvide... -La rubia se soltó de su novio para caminar hacia Soul y sin que los otros dos se diesen cuenta, le tendió en su mano una diminuta bolsita que Soul pudo reconocerla al instante. Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, Liz le guiñó el ojo con complicidad para marchar hacia la salida.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? –Preguntó Soul de inmediato. El hecho de quedarse solos les aterraba a ambos, se notó en su rostro.

— No te preocupes. Son pocas cosas, -Dijo Kid con tranquilidad. –Volveremos enseguida.

Liz cerró la puerta tras marcharse, logrando acabar con la poca paciencia que Maka traía a cuestas. De inmediato, la Idahonesa fue hasta la puerta para intentar abrirla, le resultaba ridículo que incluso Kid tuviese algo que ver en esta idea desbocada de mantenerlos a ambos en una habitación…

— Llaveados. –Murmuró sorprendida Maka y con la desilusión dentro de su voz. No sabía hasta donde podía llegar Liz solamente para molestarla. – _"¡Esto no puedo estar sucediendo!"_ –Dirigió sus ojos hasta Soul, pero éste ya se encontraba viendo las ventanas con la clara intención de saltar por ellas.

— Maldición… Están cerradas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah, esa Liz!

Ambos forcejearon un poco más, pero no había solución. Estaban atrapados. Cayeron en la telaraña que tejieron sigilosamente ese par. Suspiraron en unánime. No podían creer que esto les estuviese sucediendo a ellos. ¡Si, precisamente a ellos!

Maka recostó su frente por la puerta mientras daba pequeños golpes con ella. En cuanto a Soul, éste yacía sentado bajo la ventana, intentando pensar en algo que los pudiese sacar de allí.

— Esto es… Increíble.

— Dímelo a mí. –Respondió Maka al dar la espalda a la puerta y deslizarse hasta el suelo, donde se mantenía sentada.

Tanto Soul como Maka, levantaron la mirada hacia el otro y al encontrar aquellos orbes, una oleada de emociones golpeó sus pechos, volviéndose a evitar sus miradas. Los recuerdos de ambos yacían tangibles y eso no era para nada bueno mientras estuviesen encerrados de aquella manera.

_«El parque, en esos momentos, yacía con algunas personas disfrutando del lugar. No eran demasiados, pero sobrepasaban la cantidad que deseaban, aunque el barullo producido en aquel lugar podía suplir las palabras inexistentes entre ambos._

_El asiento donde estaban ambos, daba la vista hacia el centro del parque, una vista panorámica e ideal para contemplar todas las esquinas del recinto y observar a todas las personas que iban y venían, caminando y deleitándose de la moderada naturaleza que ofrecía._

_Algo llamó la atención de los ambos, una pareja en específico que no conocían la palabra 'privacidad'. Así es, precisamente, paralelos a ellos se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes enamorados comiéndose a besos salvajes._

_¡Por el amor de Dios! Había niños presentes y ellos no caían en cuenta de ello. Tanto Maka como Soul no pudieron evitar incomodarse por tal escena y en una huída rápida de panorama, sus ojos se cruzaron, fundiéndose en la mirada del otro._

_Como si fuese un acto reflejo, la imagen de aquellos jóvenes besándose y la de ellos mismos haciéndolo en el pasillo de su departamento, asaltó su mente y la vergüenza le pisaba los talones._

_A pesar de todo, su mirada no se apartaba de la de su acompañante, observando y grabándose su imagen en la mente._

— _Que poco cuidado… -Comentó Maka intentando romper el hielo. Soul sonrió ante su comentario y los latidos en la rubia se aceleraron alocadamente. Su sonrisa era tan bella que le producía mil y un sensaciones. Pensar que fueron aquellos labios los que…_

— _Sin duda. –Comentó Soul regresando su atención al horizonte. Maka en cambio, mantuvo un momento más sus ojos sobre él para después deslizarlo hacia el suelo. —Maka, yo…_

— _¿Si? –La idahonesa regresó su mirada al muchacho con ansiedad, esperando oír lo que tenía para decir._

— _Sé que no quieres sacar el tema a colación, pero… -Seguía hablando sin poder mirarla. Le resultaría aún más difícil avanzar si tenía sus grandes y profundos orbes verdes mirándolo. –sé que estuvo mal mi actuar. Ya sabes, en tu cumpleaños… Era un día muy importante y lo eché a perder._

— _Oh… Eso. –Profirió en un susurro._

— _Si… Además de comportarme con un idiota, yo… -Se mordió el labio con hastío. No sabía cómo avanzar y Maka lo notó. — El beso… Yo… No sé…_

—… _-Maka apretó con fuerza la cartera por ella, mientras cerraba los ojos. – No tienes que preocuparte. Comprendo lo que quieres decir…_

— _¿Enserio? –Soul la miró por primera vez y encontró su mirada baja._

— _Si… No fue nada, lo sé. Sólo un impulso de momento._

_El silencio se acentuó entre ambos nuevamente. Más gélido de lo que fue la última vez, golpeándolos a ambos de una manera que no podrían expresar con palabras. Las palabras de Maka resonaron en la mente de Soul. ¿No fue nada? Ella no lo consideraba como si significara algo y él también lo creía, entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

_Maka enfureció el agarre por su cartera, tanto que comenzaba a dolerle las manos pero en ese momento, no le importaba. Había un vacío en su interior que le prohibía discernir entre el dolor físico y lo que sentía por dentro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había dicho eso si sabía que era mentira?_

— _Entonces… No fue nada… -Repitió casi inaudiblemente Soul a lo que Maka asintió débilmente. – Cool… -Soltó con un suspiro de frustración._

_Maka lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, esperando a que dijera algo más pero parecía que allí acabó todo. Soul se puso de pié con clara intención de retomar su marcha, pero la voz de Maka lo detuvo, sorpresivamente._

— _¿Y para ti?_

_Maka se puso de pie bajo la entera atención de aquellos rubíes, pero sin elevar su mirada a la otra, pero estaba expectante en oír la respuesta de Soul._

— _Pues... Si a ti no te importa, no debo darle importancia tampoco, ¿no?_

— _Yo no dije que... — Maka se molestó ante lo que dijo, ya que Soul estaba malinterpretando sus palabras. Giró su rostro para enfrentar aquella acotación, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver el rostro de Soul tan cerca._

_Ante una la noche que se avecinaba, la obscuridad comenzó a hacer acto de presencia y con ayuda de la limitada iluminación con que contaba el parque, los ojos de Soul brillaron con más intensidad, acelerando nuevamente los latidos en la rubia y preguntándose por qué debía de actuar tan obviamente._

— _Entonces, ¿qué quisiste decir, Maka?_

_La muchacha entreabrió los labios para decir algo, lo único que sintió fue como el viento corría entre sus dientes. No dijo palabra alguna, no sabía qué decir al respecto._

— _¿En verdad no significó nada? –Volvió a cuestionar Soul, iniciando unos lentos y felinos pasos hacia la muchacha, logrando que ésta retrocediese hasta sentir la dureza del banco por sus pantorrillas._

— _N-N… -Ni siquiera pudo completar su respuesta. No podía seguir mintiendo y tampoco podía admitirlo._

— _Vamos, Maka… Hace un momento no tenías problemas en restregármelo en la cara. ¿Qué ocurrió? –Soul estaba molesto. Demasiado. Pero principalmente por el hecho que Maka no quería admitir lo que ambos sabían. – Si en verdad no te importa o, como tú dices, no significó nada para ti… -Aceró su rostro un poco más a Maka, hasta casi sentir la respiración del otro. – No tendrás problemas con esto, ¿no?_

_Mantuvo la misma distancia de su rostro, probando cuán orgullosa podría llegar a ser la Albarn, pero entre todas las reacciones que esperó recibir por su parte, no planeaba aquella._

_Una sonrisa autosuficiente se formó en el rostro de la muchacha que hace un momento rehuía de él. Fue entonces que Maka lo miró con todo el desprecio que podía sentir por él en esos momentos y diluyó la distancia con sus labios._

_Besó a Soul con la lentitud que el tiempo les ofrecía, respondiendo de esa manera lo que Soul esperaba oír en palabras y lo que ella no podía responder sin mentirle. Pero le salió mal. Muy mal._

_El muchacho no tardó en corresponderla, llevando sus manos a la cintura de Maka, acercando su cuerpo al de él. Aquel tacto fue suficiente para darse cuenta que cayó en su propia trampa._

_El beso, que inició superficialmente, pronto se abrió paso a más, cuando ambos entreabrieron sus bocas para sentir por completo el sabor del otro. Recorrer con su lengua las esquinas que realzaba el hambre, que inexplicablemente, se saciaba con sus labios, su tacto, su ser._

_Inconscientemente, Maka llevó sus manos al cuello del muchacho para acercarlo más, cruzando de ésta manera sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, abrazándolo con una desesperación irracional e impropia de la joven._

_Soul sonrió y sin darse cuenta, mordió el labio inferior de Maka, sacándole un pequeño gruñido que acabó por desaparecer en la boca del otro. ¿Desde cuándo besar podría volverse tan…Adictivo?_

_El calor corporal en ambos fue en aumento, tanto así que terminaron por situarse sobre el banco, en donde Soul prácticamente yacía sobre Maka._

— _¡Dios Santo! ¡Hay niños presentes! –La chillona voz de una anciana los despertó de su burbuja, haciéndoles abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que faltaba poco porque se devorasen._

_Se separaron abruptamente y miraron con el rostro sonrojado a las personas quienes los observaban con una total desaprobación, incluso entre ellas se encontraba aquella pareja de jóvenes desvergonzados. Hipócritas._

— _C-Creo que…_

— _¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó Soul a lo que ella asintió sin reparo alguno._

_Los dos se levantaron del asiento para así caminar lo más rápido que podían hasta la motocicleta estacionada no muy lejos de allí, para suerte de ambos. El motor se encendió y lo único que dejaron al parque fue el humo desprendido del caño de escape y el recuerdo de su pequeño 'show'._

_Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Estaban demasiado avergonzados como para agregar palabras estúpidas que hundieran aún más su orgullo._

_Incluso dentro del elevador, las miradas y las palabras quedaron fuera de su alcance, aunque cuando cada uno se dirigió a su correspondiente habitación, una última mirada fue la que compartieron.»_

— Así que… -Inició Soul sin mirarla, observando la bolsita dentro de su bolsillo. - ¿ahora Liz será tu asesora de imagen?

Maka observó su ropa y una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro. Ojalá sea mentira, pero cuando le das libertad a la texana, olvídate de que se retracte la siguiente ocasión. Maka lo sabía perfectamente.

— ¿Y tú qué? –Dijo ella con una sonrisa, mirándolo despectivamente. - ¿Acaso tomarás clases de ornamentación con Kid?

Soul iba a reponer ante sus palabras, pero no encontró nada con lo cual hacerlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron con la gracia de sus comentarios, así que una ligera carcajada se aventuró entre ambos. Luego sus ojos se apoyaron sobre los otros, observándolos en silencio.

— ¿Quieres…? Tú sabes… ¿Comer algo después? –Preguntó Soul a lo que Maka sonrió para responder.

— ... -Maka parpadeó un par de veces, pero se apresuró a decir. -C-Claro... Digo... ¿Por qué no?

— Cool.

Una mirada compartida por ambos y una sonrisa silenciosa. Ambos eran conscientes de lo que había ocurrido hace dos días y sabía que sí significó mucho para los dos. Soul apretó dentro de su bolsillo el regalo que era para Maka, sin duda se lo entregaría.

Como si hubiese un altavoz en aquella habitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe, empujando a Maka a lo lejos. Soul se levantó de inmediato para ayudarla, dirigiendo su atención hacia los recién llegados.

— ¡Ya volvimos! –La enérgica voz de Liz ingresó a la sala, fingiendo que nada había sucedido y que no se encontró oyendo su conversación desde el pasillo, esperando a que el ambiente asegurara una reconciliación entre ambos jóvenes.

— Ya lo notamos… -Respondió molesta Maka, sobándose el trasero.

— A todo esto… ¿Qué fueron a buscar? –Preguntó Soul ayudando a Maka a ponerse de pié.

Kid llegó tras Liz y la muchacha miró a su novio para decir.

— Oh… ¡Diles, Kid, lo que fuimos a buscar!

El azabache abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verse en tal aprieto gracias a su queridísima novia. Amenazó con sus ojos a la rubia, mientras formulaba alguna excusa creíble, aunque el hecho de ser abogado lo hacía todo más fácil.

— Fuimos por…

— _¡Ya llegué!_ –La voz de Patti desde la sala llegó hasta ellos.

— Por Patti. –Respondió finalmente Kid, aunque todos sabían lo que realmente sucedió.

— ¡Estamos aquí arriba! –Informó Liz desde el umbral.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación para ir en busca de la pequeña rubiecita, quien llegaba con una gran sonrisa, empujando la silla de ruedas de Shinigami.

— ¡No saben de lo que se perdieron! –Inició la Thompson al ver a su hermana y a los demás acercarse a ellos. — Iré más de seguido contigo, viejito.

— ¿A quién llamas viejito? –Repuso el canoso fingiendo enfado, para luego suavizar su semblante al posar sus cansados ojos sobre su hijo. – Deberían de encender el televisor.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— ¡Salí en la tele! –Informó con gran emoción Patti, aunque aquello no les quedaba muy en claro a los demás, así que Shinigami, optó por explicárselos mejor.

— Me entrevistaron en el hospital y pasarán la grabación ahora. –Observó a Kid. – Me gustaría hablarte en privado.

El muchacho asintió un poco preocupado. Todos lo notaron. Así que Kid se llevó a su padre hacia su despacho, mientras que los otros cuatro fueron arrastrados por Patti y sus alardes de grandeza como 'debut' en la televisión.

En cuanto encendieron el aparato en el salón principal, la sorpresa abrumó a los jóvenes, a todos menos a Patti, claro.

En la pantalla yacía la imagen grabada de Stein en compañía de Shinigami y Spirit, mientras Patti saludaba efusivamente desde sus espaldas, aportando la gracia que faltaba en aquellos momentos. Todos centraron su atención en el título de la reseña, la razón por la cual todos estaban realmente consternados.

— Entonces, es de eso lo que Shinigami tiene que tratar con Kid en privado… -Comentó Soul sin quitar la vista del televisor. — Ya encontraron al culpable del atentado contra el viejo.

* * *

La obscuridad albergaba aquella diminuta celda, al igual que el hedor desprendido de las rejillas y la humedad acariciando las paredes. La mayoría de las mujeres dentro de aquellas celdas ya se encontraban dormidas, el horario era estricto, tanto el impuesto por los comensales como también el que ya hacía pesar la fatiga sobre sus cuerpos.

Todas dormían, excepto ella.

Sus ojos dorados eran dos orbes peligrosos en aquella penumbra. El miedo que provocaba era el mismo que ejercían los penetrantes y luminosos ojos de una serpiente en mitad de la noche, cuando no tienes otra linterna que no sea la luz de la luna.

Unos pasos se acentuaron sobre las baldosas que formaban los pasillos y con cada pisada, un eco rebotaba por las paredes hasta sus oídos. Dirigió su atención hacia las rejas que impedían su cruce, esperando observar a la persona que se asomaba en mitad de la noche hasta aquellas mazmorras sin esperanza.

El uniforme de una oficial llegó hasta su conocimiento, moviendo con autosuficiencia su cachiporra y mirándola con despectivos ojos. La mujer dentro de la celda esbozó una sonrisa amplia, esperando oír lo que venía a decir la mujer uniformada.

— Gorgon… -Inició. – Tienes una llamada.

— ¿A éstas horas de la noche? –Contestó de inmediato.

— ¿Quieres atender o no?

La mujer suspiró cansinamente para ponerse de pié y acercar sus pasos hacia las rejas, dejando que la pobre luz enmarcara su identidad y su deplorable aspecto.

Su cabello rubio y maltratado yacía suelto y colgando a cada lado de sus hombros, llegando más debajo de sus senos. Sus ropas yacían manchadas por la suciedad que permitía su celda y su 'primer día' allí. Sus ojos mostraban el odio y el rencor que desprendía su situación, logrando sacar una sonrisa altanera por parte de la oficiala, quien no tardó en tenderle su celular.

— _Medusa…_

Los ojos de la mujer se intensificaron en rencor al oír _su_ voz tras la línea. Aquella odiosa mujer la llamaba solamente para deleitarse en la ruina con que ahora la apresaba.

Una satírica sonrisa galopó en su rostro, para así decir finalmente.

— Hermana… ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

— _Ya lo debes de saber. No por nada estás en una mazmorra insalubre como esa… Espero que te sientes a gusto, la reservé solamente para ti._

Medusa aspiró profundamente para luego exhalar en silencio. Estaba molesta. Lo que más le hastiaba era el hecho que llamara para deleitarse de aquella manera por su desgracia.

— No podría ser otra más que tú, Arachne. –No dio tiempo para que la otra dijese nada, ya que volvió a hablar. - ¿Por qué no has venido a visitarme?

— _Créeme que la idea de verte así es seductora, Medusa._ –Respondió. –_Pero ese lugar no es para mí._ –Hizo una pausa. -_ ¿Acaso crees que no estoy enterada de tu 'reconciliación' con Stein? Me habría gustado pulverizarte en el mismo momento en que lo presentí… Pero… ¿Perderme de ver tal escena?_

— Esto no se ha acabado, Arachne. –Contestó seria por primera vez, mostrándose como realmente se sentía. – No pasará mucho tiempo para que estés ocupando éste lugar y… A diferencia tuya, yo sí te mataré.

— _Estaré esperando, Medusa… -_Sin más, la línea se cortó del otro lado y Medusa no tenía otro sonido que no sea el pitido emanado por el teléfono.

— ¿Así que la Señora Arachne le dio las buenas noches?

La inoportuna voz de la oficial fue la gota que rebasó su gran copa de paciencia. La miró con desprecio, logrando calar el miedo en la oficial.

— ¡N-No me mires así, zorra! Ahora, dame el teléfono que si me descubren… -La oficial metió el brazo para arrancarle el aparato de sus manos, mas Medusa no la dejaría ir así nada más.

Tomó el brazo de la mujer y se lo dobló al contrario de sus articulaciones, sacando un gemido de dolor de sus labios.

— ¡Puta, suéltame de inmediato!

— Que me encuentre aquí, no quiere decir que haya perdido mi orgullo, maldita ramera. –Esbozó Medusa con deleite ante aquel rostro de sufrimiento por parte de la policía.

Unos segundos más y la soltó al sentir cómo sus nervios se calentaban dentro del brazo. Solo un poco más y le rompía el brazo. Aunque sonara seductora aquella propuesta, no podía hacerlo. Ella lo sabía.

— Eres una demente… -Esbozó la mujer uniformada sobándose el brazo lastimado. – Morirás aquí, Medusa Gorgon y yo estaré presente para verlo.

La rubia sonrió y sin decir ni una palabra más, regresó a su cama para recostarse sobre ella. Aquello solo era el inicio. Cuando Medusa juraba algo, lo cumplía. Ella asesinaría a su hermana mayor.

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Yellow! :D

¿Cómo les trata la vida? Por aquí con muuuuuucho calor D: no soporto el calor u.u mi estación favorita es el OTOÑO‼! :DDDD ok ok, basta de mí xD

¡¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo de hoy?! Mucho SOMA, ¿no? Jajaja ya hacía falta :P ¡Se besaron! ¡Y qué beso, señores! :D

¿Alguna escena en particular?

¡BlackStary y Tsubaki pelearon! D:

¡Medusa está en la cárcel! D: Bien, eso aún no sabemos con profundidad, pero lo sabremos más adelante, en el próximo capítulo :O Y muchas otras cosas más se sabrán… CHAN! D:

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores! Qué somos muchísimos por cierto :DDD ¡Gracias también a mis queridos que se pasan siempre con un review al final de cada capítulo! En verdad, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Ya pasamos los 200 review :'DDDDDD ¡ESTOY FELIIIZ! Y TODO ES GRACIAS A USTEDES :DDDD ¡LOVE U!

En fin, gracias nuevamente y nos seguiremos leyendo en otro capítulo :D

P.D: Bueno… Como iniciaré la facultad el 1° de mayo (gran día, lindo feriado aquí y yo de clases u.u) he decidido subir cada una semana hasta que llegue la hora de… partir D:

Bieen… Hasta dentro de una semana :3

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

**Dan Yagami:** ¡Holaa! Waaaah *salta de alegría* Tengo otro díeeez! :DDD jajaja Mira que retomé mis andanzas en el lemon y recibir un 11 fue… *llora* xDDD Tranqui, este capítulo tuvo su SOMA merecido, ¿desho? ¡¿Cómo te pareció el capítulo de hoy?! :D Seeee… German… no sé cómo se llaman su seguidores, pero… ¡Estamos ahí! (?) xDDD Pues, sigo con vida… no sé como lo hice, pero sobreviví D: Jajaja Gracias por levantar mi ego de escritora :DDD wii‼! En verdad me hizo muy feliz saberlo lml Gracias por ayuda, te contactaré sin pensarlo dos veces en cuanto la Sra. Inspiración deje de rociarme con su polvito blanco mágico… (alias cocaína) :D jajajajajaja Sinceramente, es el review más largo que me has dejado! :3 Estoy feliiiiz! Jajaja Qué cool, me encantó lo de la firma! :DDD Este review se merece también la mía… Pero revelaría mi identidad e.e naaah jajajajaja ¡Nos leemos pronto, bye!

**Saya Christopher:** ¡Bueeenaaas! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Saya-chan! :D Sii, Liz y Kid hacen una preciosa pareja :3 son tan diferentes pero se complementan :D Sep, se nota que es la madre de Liz, no? xD Buaaah, es un personaje que aparecerá muuuy de seguido por aquí :P ¡¿Cómo te pareció el capítulo de hoy?! Ya se armaron toda una historia en esos dos días que Liz, Patti y Kid estuvieron fuera Xddd No era para menos, conociéndolos jajaja ¡Muchas gracias, nuevamente! Me despido, besos~

**Katari Hikari chan:** ¡Holaaa, Nezu-tan! Pues, todo viento :P Se cree porque tiene novio ¬¬* jajajaja ya quiero ver lo que te regaló Santi el 14 :3 jajajajaja ¡Muchas gracias, Nee! :D Seee… ¿Te gustó el lemon? Es verdad, mis historias antes de ésta siempre tuvieron su toque picante ;) jajaja Yo también las extraño D: ¡Gracias, ojalá pudiese trabajar de eso cuando sea grande! :DDD No sé si es una expresión, pero me inspiré en ella lol Hero es todo un loquillo lml jajajaja Todo se lo debo a la experiencia del camino del lemon juaaz xD Seeep, Liz y su madre si que tienen mucho por lo cual discutir. Jajajaja Arachne se lleva el pajé de todos xDDD Bien… ¡Nos seguiremos comunicando, Nezu-tan! :D Byeee~

**Bell Star:** ¡YEEELLOW! Jajajajajaja ¡Yo amar tus reviews! :D No te preocupes, nos emocionamos muchas veces y eso nos provoca el olvidar dejar review… Ya lo sabré yo e.e xDDD Jaja la madre de Liz es su madre por obvias razones xDDD es toda una loquilla jajajaja Seeep, es medio raro a veces, pero es lo gracioso xDDD porque no son dos extraños los que se encuentran bajo las sábanas, sino dos amigos :D creeme que hice lemons muuuucho más… ¿Cómo llamarlos? Bueno, los catalogaré con colores… Aquel lemon por el especial de navidad SOMA ha sido un 'rosa', mientras que éste fue un 'rojo'… Antes hacía lemon 'negros'… Sep, muuuy fuertes D: pero luego dejé de lado eso xDDD Ya te puede contar Katari-chan (el review anterior) quien me conoce y conoce mis anteriores obras xDDD ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo! Me alegra que digas que éste fic es taaan cool :D ¡Gracias, Gracias, Graaaacias! :3 jajajaja ¡SIII, ECHABA DE MENOS TU ESPAÑOLÍSIMO! :D jajajajajaja German es lo maaas :D lo amo! Aquí también es súper conocido y seguido :D Naaah, nos hacemos odiar, yo también :D y eso peeega :D Bien, nos seguiremos leyendo! Una vez más… ¡Gracias! Y chau, chaaau~

**Love Anna:** ¡Bueenas y Bienvenida, Anna! :D Muchas gracias por pasarte aquí, dejando un review… ¡Pasate más de seguido con tu comentario ya que formas esta gran familia! :D Besos~

**Furanshisuka-san:** ¡Yo también te extrañé, Furan-chaaan! :D Sep, vacaciones de muuuchas cosas u.u jajajajaja Uh, has salido de viaje? Qué cool! :D Sorry, lo hubiera puesto, ¿no? D: perdón, perdón‼! Jajajajajaja Yea, babe… I know it :P ¡DRAAMAA! :D jajajajaja Me enorgullece el tenerte pegada por la pantalla de tu teléfono xDDD jajajajaja Me mató lo del CHAN CHAN CHAAAN! Jajajjajaja yo también tengo la misma banda sonora barata xDDD Seee, yo también tenía ganitas del pastel casero de mi abuela D: ella lo hace con dulce de leche y galletitas DDDDDDDD: ¡ABUELAA! D: ¿Cómo te pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Cómo estuvo la 'sexual tension' entre ambos? Jajajajajaja fue lo mejor xD ¡Nooo, Nyancat! D: tranquila, lo subiré pero no le hagas daño D: es solo un gato con una galletita cagando arcoíris D: Jajajajajajaja adoré tu amenaza xDDD Nos leeremos, sayonara~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJa ques._


	32. Chapter 35

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Memorias de Otoño.**

**oOS.:.°O°. **

_(Maka Albarn x Soul Eater)_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes… Solo el Consuelo de hacerles hacer todo tipo de barbaridades en éste proyecto._

_No me hago responsable de la pérdida del sentido de orientación, ni otro daño psicológico que pueda acarrear el hecho de relacionarse con ésta creación mía. (Naaaa… Es una broma xD)_

_Puede que exista la presencia de OOC en el transcurso del fic, por lo que tendré muy en cuenta aquello y sus comentarios al respecto, para así poder editarlo y reanudar en cuyo caso._

_Antes de que lo olvide (pero lo seguiré poniendo en los siguientes dos capítulos) la guía de signos o símbolos significativos para el fanfic:_

_Dialogo: -_

_Pensamientos: "cursiva"_

_Énfasis: "sin cursiva"_

_Flash Back: «cursiva»_

_Cambio de escena: línea divisoria._

_**Escenas del Futuro: »cursiva«**_

**oOS.:.°O°. **

Sopló su taza, levantando el vapor del líquido obscuro y reactivante que solía beber siempre que los párpados se le pegaran. Aspiró su aroma penetrante y le dio un ligero sorbo, haciendo que sus labios temblaran por la alta temperatura que saboreaba en esos momentos.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia la puerta de su oficina. Tenía tantas cosas que resolver, asuntos que tratar y pacientes que ver, pero… Su atención yacía enfrascada en que aquella puerta se abriera, dando paso a su pesadilla matutina.

Un ligero recuerdo se apoderó de él. El mismo que lo acompañaba cada noche a dormir desde que la había vuelto a ver… _De esa manera._

_«La noche estaba encima de ellos al igual que el peso del alcohol en sus cuerpos. Sus carcajadas se oyeron a cuadras, logrando desatar el bombardeo de ladridos por parte de la sociedad canina, alzando los decibeles de sus risas._

—…_Nunca olvidaría esa ocasión, Stein… -Comentó entre risas la rubia mientras se sostenía el estómago al rememorar vivos recuerdos de su pasado, cuando albergaban memorias de gracia como lo era aquella._

— _¡¿Y qué me dices de ti, Medusa…?! ¡¿Quién se sube a dar un discurso tras tres copas de tequila?!_

_Nuevas carcajadas por parte de ambos, rememorando aquella noche en la que Medusa tuvo que dar un discurso muy a su pesar, ya que fue la nominada como mejor estudiante de la Academia. Aunque con su actuación en aquella noche bajo el dominio del alcohol, no volverán a nominarla para nada más. O a invitarla siquiera._

— _Son viejas estiradas, necesitaban de algo picante… -Se defendió ella._

_La velocidad del auto disminuyó hasta volverse cero. Fue entonces que la mujer observó por la ventanilla su hogar. Pegó un suspiro, ya que aquella velada había llegado a su culmen. Fue un pensamiento compartido, ya que Stein bufó por lo bajo, observando con desgana la casa de la mujer._

— _Aquí te bajas. –Informó. Aunque sus palabras fueron arrastradas, como si le molestara decir aquello._

— _Si… -Dirigió sus ojos hasta Stein. – Bien. Nos vemos mañana… Doctor Stein._

_Ambos sonrieron ligeramente. Era la primera vez después de mucho que habían pasado tantas horas juntos sin intentar suicidarse por tal hecho. Y lo que resultaba aún más raro… No querían que aquello acabara._

_Medusa se acercó hasta Stein y arrimó sus labios en la mejilla del hombre, plantando un beso sobre su piel con lentitud. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió con la misma intensidad, pero fue por un micro-segundo. Al igual que el beso._

_Pero antes de que Medusa se alejara nuevamente de él, Stein sujetó su brazo para impedir que se marchara. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, fundiendo sus ojos en el otro, hasta que sus orbes visualizaron sus labios. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que eran aquellos labios los que besaron con tanta pasión hace unos años?_

— _Frank… -Murmuró Medusa y aquella voz fue la decisión definitiva para el hombre._

_Oír su nombre en aquellos labios le ayudó discernir lo que deseaba en realidad. Acercó con desesperación el cuerpo de Medusa al suyo y fundió su distancia con los labios, como si no importara más que aquel momento, la abrazó fuertemente y se dejó seducir por aquel aroma tan suculento que emanaba su piel._

_Medusa se mostró sorprendida, pero no tardó en cerrar los ojos para dirigir sus brazos al rostro de Stein y acercarlo más. Entreabrió sus labios y sus necesitadas lenguas volvieron a encontrarse y volvieron a sentir aquella sed que solo el otro podía saciar en sus bocas._

_Una de las manos de Stein se situó en la desnuda espalda de Medusa, mientras que la otra, ya guiada por el recuerdo de su cuerpo, bajó hasta la pierna de la mujer, agradeciendo porque el tajo de su vestido se encontrara de ese lado, sintiendo su piel como la recordaba._

— _Medusa… -Su voz era ronca debido al deseo que desprendía todo su ser. De sus labios, hizo un recorrido por el cuello de la mujer._

_Medusa terminó por recostarse por la ventana de su lado, para dar más espacio a Stein, quien se situó en su clavícula y un poco más abajo. El calor atestaba la cabina del vehículo y el espacio resultaba tan pequeño para ambos._

— _F-Frank… -Un ligero gemido fue la forma en que pronunció su nombre, llenando los oídos del hombre._

— _¿Hace cuánto que no me llamabas así? –Preguntó Stein dirigiendo sus ojos hasta los dorados de la mujer, contemplando el deseo a través de ellos._

— _La última vez que hicimos estas cosas… -Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.- Pero…_

— _Lo sé… Esto no está bien._

_Ambos ocultaron la mirada del otro, separándose lentamente de la cercanía que los volvía locos. Medusa se acomodó el cabello y el vestido, mientras Stein la observaba con disimulo. Se maldecía a sí mismo por ser tan débil, pero lo hacía más por el hecho que no podía tenerla._

— _Bien, Chrona debe de estar dormido, así que… -Observó a Stein nuevamente. – Hasta mañana._

— _Si, hasta mañana._

_Medusa se bajó del coche y subió las escaleras que daban a la puerta de su casa, buscando la llave para abrirla, mientras que Stein esperaba a que ingresara._

_Ambos se maldecían en el interior por haber caído de aquella manera, aunque les haya gustado._

_Medusa se giró para observar a Stein desde dentro de su vehículo. Ambos compartieron la misma mirada, para luego alejarse nuevamente. Fingiendo que nada había ocurrido esa noche, ignorando lo que hace un momento pudo haber sucedido. Y recordar que se odiaban mutuamente.»_

Y ahora, todo había dado una vuelta de 180°. Medusa había ido a la cárcel gracias al descubrimiento de que fue ella quien envenenó a Shinigami. Y con aquel suceso, una gama de acontecimientos en Death City daba inicio.

Así como _ese_ sujeto le había dicho.

"_Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo… Jared."_

* * *

El timbre que anunciaba el culmen de sus actividades, sonó en todo el campus, sacando comentarios y suspiros al respecto. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para dirigirse hacia la salida, deseosos por salir de allí y retomar el curso de su rutina.

Ella no era muy distinta al resto, agradecía porque las horas en aquel lugar finalizaran, pero por razones distintas a las de los demás jóvenes.

Sus pasos se acentuaron por las escaleras, descendiendo hacia la salida principal y fue allí cuando lo vio. Observó su figura caminar con gracia entre la multitud, dejando que sus hebras azules resaltaran entre todos los demás como su propia personalidad. Y así como hace una semana, _ella_ estaba junto a él. La castaña de ojos rojizos se convirtió en la sombra del peliazul.

Suspiró derrotada. No podía competir contra ella después de todo lo que ocurrió en cuestión de días. ¿Cómo podía? Si su relación con BlackStar era una mera fantasía y ahora, ni su amistad podía poseer.

— ¡Tsubaki!

Se giró sobresaltada al oír su voz. La Thompson se acercó hasta ella con su característico ímpetu, lográndole contagiar una sonrisa amigable.

— Liz-chan, ¿cómo estás?

— Bien, un día tedioso, pero bien. –Caminaron hacia la salida y Liz fue conocedora del dolor de muelas para la japonesa. - ¿Ese no es BlackStar? ¿Qué hace con esa niña?

—…E-Es…

— ¡No me digas que esa es la tal Angela! –Tsubaki la calló debido al alarido de sorpresa que pegó la Thompson. –Lo siento, pero… ¿Te cambió por _esa niña_?

— BlackStar no me cambió. –Reiteró con pesadez. – Tuvimos pequeñas diferencias y…

— Oye, no te pases… -Cortó de inmediato Liz, deteniendo la caminata de su amiga, llamándole la atención. – Pequeñas diferencias es confundir comida tailandesa con la francesa. ¡Que una relación que iba viento en popa se arruine, no lo es!

Tsubaki iba a responder, pero el bullicio repentino y descontrolado la interrumpió, llamándoles la atención. Tanto Liz como Tsubaki dirigieron sus ojos hacia la limosina negra y bien pulida que estacionó frente a ellas. Su presencia era lo que llamaba la atención de todos los estudiantes, incluso la de BlackStar.

La ventanilla se bajó y Tsubaki tragó saliva dificultosamente.

— Tsubaki.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó inmediatamente la japonesa al ver al hombre de cabello rubio cenizo, mirándola con la gélida expresión que lo caracterizaba. –Mifune, creí que…

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero quería visitar a mi prometida después de estar fuera del país por tanto tiempo. –Respondió y con una seña, informó a su chofer que descendiera para abrirle la puerta.

— Tengo cosas que hacer. –Informó cabizbajo Tsubaki, intentando eludir la presión que significaba aquellos orbes sobre ella.

— ¿Prometida? –Preguntó curiosa y sorprendida Liz, aunque hubiese preferido no decir palabra alguna.

— ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías, Liz?

Tsubaki levantó el rostro al oír la voz de BlackStar acercándose a ellos, expresando mil y un emociones a través de sus ojos oscuros.

— Es extraño que Tsubaki no nos diga esas cosas, ¿no? –Su voz eran como dagas para la muchacha, ya que la indiferencia expresada a través de sus palabras la golpeaban duramente.

Liz frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amigo, pero éste sólo miraba a Tsubaki.

— Hasta hace poco tampoco lo sabía… -Volvió a decir BlackStar.

— Basta. –Cortó Liz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo el ser sincero así como Tsubaki lo fue?

— B-BlackStar… -Nombró la aludida y lo miró. Lo observó con sus ojos humedecidos al borde del llanto. Iba a decir algo más, pero al ver a Angela asomarse por el hombro del muchacho, el nudo en su garganta se intensificó. —Olvídalo.

Angela observaba en silencio toda la escena, casi disfrutando del espectáculo que se levantaba de a poco. Sus orbes rojizos pasaron de Liz hacia Tsubaki, pero sintió como unos ojos se posaron sobre los suyos. El hombre japonés de cabello rubio cenizo le sostenía la mirada con una extraña emoción en el rostro, uno que no pudo describir o mejor dicho, distinguir.

Sus ojos la miraba con cierta confusión, como cuando reconoces a alguien en la calle y tratas de visualizarlo mejor. Él la estaba mirando con tanta familiaridad, como si el verla allí fuese la mejor cosa que le pasó en el día. Ella trató de apartar la mirada con cierta irritación, odiaba que la gente le sostuviese mucho tiempo la mirada y él pareció comprenderlo.

— Mifune... -La voz de Tsubaki volvió a oírse, nombrando al rubio quien le costó apartar su vista de la pequeña estudiante. - Vámonos.

— Tsubaki… -Liz quería hablarle, pero Mifune se interpuso, estudiándola con la mirada. La texana no se minimizó ante la imponente presencia del oriental, es más, lo retaba con la mirada. Luego dirigió nuevamente su voz hacia Tsubaki. – Oye… Avísame si estarás esta tarde en tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

La muchacha no hizo más que asentir en silencio para que luego Mifune cerrara la puerta, una vez que ingresó al vehículo. Inconscientemente, Angela buscó la mirada del alto hombre pero a pesar del polarizado bien oscuro que recubría las ventanas del vehículo, ella pudo sentir aquellos ojos posarse sobre los suyos. La limosina retomó la marcha hasta desaparecer por el horizonte de la calle y Liz pudo entonces enfocar toda su atención en BlackStar. Toda su atención y toda su ira.

— ¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo, maldita sea?!

— ¡¿Conmigo?! ¡Dile a Tsubaki que…!

— ¿No has visto sus ojos? ¿Crees que a ella le parece bien todo este asunto? –BlackStar calló pero su mirada era fulminante. – No la conozco mucho, pero creo que tú no eres muy diferente… Madura, ¿quieres?

Sin esperar a que BlackStar repusiera en su comentario, Liz se marchó hacia el estacionamiento donde guardaba su auto. El muchacho estaba que arrojaba chispas por todas partes, hasta que sintió la mano de Ángela sobre su hombro.

— BlackStar…

— Ángela, quiero volver solo a casa. –La miró por sobre el hombro y se marchó, dejándola sola.

La muchacha observó la espalda de BlackStar al marcharse y apretó los puños con fuerza. Luego observó el lugar donde la limosina se estacionó hace un momento y los ojos de Mifune regresaron a su mente. ¿Por qué la miró de aquella manera? ¿Acaso la conocía? No… Era imposible. Ella nunca lo había visto, quizá solo la confundió con alguien más. Quizás…

Retomó su marcha al alejarse de aquel lugar, pero cuando dobló la esquina sus pasos se detuvieron con sorpresa, al observar a un hombre de estatura media y una robustez atemorizante. Llevaba un abrigo de cuero negro y un sombrero en la cabeza que aplastaba su cabello erizado y azabache. Ella conocía muy bien su identidad, por lo cual retrocedió un pie con miedo.

— ¿Oh? ¿Desde cuando reaccionas así al verme, Ángela?

— F-Free… -Nombró. – Me has asustado. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué ocurriría si BlackStar te hubiese visto?

El hombre bufó ante aquel regaño y se dio la vuelta, mirándola por encima del hombro.

— Tarde o temprano sabrá que estoy en Death City… Mi intención no es ocultarme de él. –Sonrió divertido. –De todas maneras, ¿no crees que sería una imagen digna de encuadrar? Yo, la mayor pesadilla de su pasado, volver a tomarme con él… ¿Te imaginas su rostro?

— Hmp… No me interesa que hayas fundido su pasado. Sólo no quiero que sepa que tú y yo nos conocemos.

— Lo sé, lo sé. –La miró nuevamente con detenimiento. - ¿No te ibas? O… -Sonrió ampliamente. -¿Quieres algo de mí?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con hastío. Odiaba tener que rebajarse hasta ese nivel… Otra vez. Pero no podía evitarlo, era un vicio.

— ¿Tienes algo para mí?

— Pequeña… Lo tengo todo.

Ella avanzó hasta él y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, observó por el rabillo del ojo a la amiga rubia de BlackStar. La Mole Thompson. Aquella mujer la observó suspicez mente al pasar por su lado en su auto y eso la congeló. La había visto. Definitivamente, lo había hecho.

— Mierda…

— ¿Qué ocurre? –Ella dirigió su atención hacia el hombre, preguntándose si aún podía aceptar su mercancía.

— ¡Apresúrate, no podemos estar expuestos, Free!

Ella inició su caminata con frenesí, siendo seguido por Free, quien sonreía triunfal ante la necesidad de su querida presa. ¿Cuántas vidas había arruinado al invitarlos a aquel hediondo mundo del vicio? Como si fuese a importarle la vida de los demás. No podía viajar hasta Death City sólo para hacer un pequeño encargo para Jared Crown. También él tenía que ganar su 'pan de cada día' y ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que aquella?

* * *

Liz dobló la esquina para buscar a Maka. Habían quedado en verse en las puertas de la universidad, pues los preparativos para la Gala de Invierno se estaban llevando a cabo y Maka era su mano derecha. Había tenido muchas ideas innovadoras para éste baile, pero Kid le había quitado las ganas. Podía ser su mejor amigo y el mejor novio que pudo haber pedido, pero en cuestiones de diversión, era una lacra. Por esa sencilla razón, Maka era quien la ayudaba con el baile a escondidas de Kid.

Ahora debería de estar recogiendo las solicitudes de las bandas que albergaba la institución y que no se les da la deberida importancia. Nunca lo hacían, porque preferían contratar todo un elenco de instrumentistas estirados que no van más allá de lo clásico. El baile era para la diversión del alumnado y los chicos nunca se sienten motivados a más gracias a esos detalles. Ella mucho menos, pues el tener que usar un vestido de gala para estar fingiendo que oía las piezas de Mozart y que se reía tapándose la boca con un abanico. Por favor, venía de los más recóndito de Texas y todo el mundo lo sabía.

Estacionó finalmente frente a la salida principal de la Universidad y apagó el motor, recostándose sobre su ventana abierta a esperar por la chica de coletas. No la culparía si se demoraba un poco cruzando por la sala de música. Sonrió divertida. Nunca se sintió tan bien el tener que actuar de intermediaria en asuntos de ésa índole. Aún podía saborear con orgullo el rostro de Maka cuando la despidió el día anterior. Aunque no lo admitiera, ambos deseaban una reconciliación y de lo más pronta.

Observó su reloj. No le gustaría interrumpirla, pero tenían otros asuntos que también concernían a la joven.

Ya que la mayoría de los preparativos pasarán de Kid y sus 'recomendaciones', las primas tenían que campanearse en todo lo que albergaría la tan ansiada noche. Esa tarde deberían de ir a ver a Soul en su café para ir a degustar los platillos que se servirán en la Gala de Invierno, pero antes tenían pendientes algunas llamadas, sin mencionar el diseño para sus vestidos.

Así es. Gracias a los ánimos que Tsubaki y Maka le brindaron, se armó de valor para diseñar y confeccionar los vestidos de las tres para esa noche tan especial. Y como cual acontecimiento que era, debían de verse aún mejor. Ya tenía en mente algunos estilos que podrían favorecer sus cuerpos y como el único color permitido por la noche era el blanco o el plateado, lo hacía aún más fácil todo.

Esa noche deberían de reunirse en la casa de Tsubaki para empezar con las medidas y los diseños, pero después de lo acontecido de esa mañana, debería de llamarla primero para saber si su humor o condición estaba listo para la sección de moda a domicilio. Suspiró.

"_Tsubaki comprometida…"_ Pensó con un deje de tristeza. Pero entonces, volvió a rememorar lo sucedido hace unos momentos. _"Nunca había visto a BlackStar hablándole de esa manera a Tsubaki… Él la adora. Pero no ha de ser sencillo enterarse de algo así cuando llevaban una relación tan inocente."_

Ante aquel pensamiento, no pudo que la imagen de Kid envolviera su mente. _"Él tampoco es muy distinto. Había olvidado que ambos nacieron en familias similares, con reglas poco flexibles."_ Ella estaba en la misma situación que BlackStar. _"¿Cuánto tiempo durará lo nuestro…?"_

El sonido de la puerta del cerrándose le provocó un respingo, mirando con sorpresa a la rubia de coletas, aunque ella era quien la observaba un poco preocupada.

— Liz, ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste? –Preguntó Liz. –No te oí.

— Lo sé. –Repuso ella con fastidio. – Te estaba hablando, pero no me prestabas atención. –Cambió su semblante a uno más alegre, enseñándole las múltiples hojas de papel que traía en sus manos. - ¡Observa!

— ¡¿Todas estas son las bandas?!

— Si y no. –Respondió ella. – Marchémonos, no podemos hacer esperar a Soul y a los demás. Te explicaré en el camino.

La rubia asintió y encendió el motor, calentándolo de a poco y marchándose del predio universitario.

— Entonces…

— Claro. –Maka comenzó a ordenar los papeles. – Me demoré más pues el club de ornamentación y los de la facultad de artes quieren unirse para decorar el salón del evento. No quieren dinero ni nada por el estilo, es lo que habías dicho…

— Solo quieren ser conocidos. –Dijo con una sonrisa Liz mientras observaba su camino.

Maka asintió con entusiasmo.

— Los alumnos que tienen bandas están realmente agradecidos por esta oportunidad que en todos éstos años no han tenido. –Liz asintió en silencio y quizá su emoción no era la que Maka esperaba. – Oye, no te noto muy emocionada. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Yo? ¡Reboso felicidad! –Dijo alzando ambas manos en forma exagerada, tanto que Maka temía que terminaran estrellándose por algún lugar. - ¿Soul nos está esperando? –Maka asintió. – Muy bien. ¡Prepara tu estómago, linda! Hoy comeremos todo lo que no comimos en nuestras vidas.

Maka la miró extrañada, preguntándose si su prima la había pasado tan mal en ese lapso de las tarjetas de crédito.

— Liz, -llamó nuevamente Maka, recibiendo la atención de su prima. - ¿está bien que hagamos esto a espaldas de Kid? Él no sabe nada y…

— Maka, -cortó de inmediato la mayor, mirando al frente. – Dime qué has visto cuando les diste la noticia a los chicos de la banda o a los de la facultad de arte.

— Pues… Mucha emoción. –Liz sonrió ante su respuesta y atinó a decir.

— ¿Quieres aún mi respuesta? –Detuvo el auto ante la luz roja encendida del semáforo, para mirar a Maka completamente. – Es una fiesta para los alumnos… ¡Ellos deben ser los protagonistas! ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlos participar que ésta? –Maka sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

— Tienes razón.

— Después de todo, -continuó Liz retomando la marcha. – Kid está con otras cosas en la cabeza y lo que menos quiero es darle más preocupaciones inútiles.

La menor bajó la mirada, consciente de lo que estaba diciendo su prima. Tenía razón, Kid estaba pasando por un momento difícil, ya lo vino arrastrado con aquel decaimiento que provocaron en Shinigami.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran al Buttataki's Caffee, ingresando a él y encontrándose con gran cantidad de personas ubicadas a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Liz amplió su sonrisa al divisar a su albino favorito, dirigiéndose hacia él para hacerle saber que habían llegado, aunque eso no fue necesario, ya que como cual enamorado que era Soul Eater, su alarma 'maka detected' se activó.

El mesero, luego de tomar una orden, se dirigió hacia las recién llegadas con su típico porte de chico cool.

— Joe está en la cocina ultimando los detalles con los cocineros. –Informó mirando a Liz, para luego pasar su atención sobre la pequeña rubia, cuyo sonrojo le sacó una sonrisa.

— ¿Cocineros? –Preguntó ahora Maka, extrañada por la pluralidad de la palabra, ya que ella recordaba solamente a Killik como el cocinero oficial del lugar.

— Si, sucede que tenemos nuevos. –Respondió guiándolas hacia la cocina y empujando la puerta, las dejó observar el panorama culinario. — Ellos son nuestros nuevos reclutas. Se están esforzando.

La mandíbula se que le quiso aflojar a la Idahonesa al observar que uno de los cocineros era nada más y nada menos que…

— ¡¿Ox Ford?!

El de lentes alejó su atención de sus manos para dirigirlas hacia las recién llegadas y al ver a su querida rival, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cínica y altanera, tan propia de él.

— Oh, qué pequeño es Death City, ¿no?

Maka no sabía qué responder a eso y la verdad, no veía el caso en hacerlo. Dirigió nuevamente su atención hacia Soul y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

— ¿Al menos sabe cocinar?

— ¡Claro que sí, pequeña mediocre! –Respondió iracundo el muchacho, pero su ofensa no tuvo relevancia para la rubia, crispándolo aún más. – Ven y prueba estos platillos. Después de todo, el caso es que todos los alumnos participemos, ¿no?

Liz observó a Maka y sonrió, logrando que ésta aflojara su semblante y la rigidez de sus hombros tras un suspiro profundo.

Joe no tardó en acercarse a las jóvenes para indicarles unas sillas tras una larga mesa de madera cubierta por un mantel blanco con dibujos de pasteles y tazas de cafés. Mientras Liz hablaba con el dueño del lugar, Maka se dedicaba a observar lo que su alrededor le ofrecía.

Killik no cayó en cuenta de las féminas presencias en _su_ cocina, estaba demasiado ocupado en supervisar la salsa que llevaba a cabo la compañía inseparable de Ox, Harvard, el otro chico con lentes, pero con más estilo que el molesto Ford.

— ¿Estás libre esta noche? –Soul se acercó hasta Maka a lo que ella lo miró tímidamente.

— No lo creo. –Miró a Liz. – Hoy tenemos 'noche de chicas'.

El albino rió por la expresión sufrida que tenía su rostro al pronunciar la 'noche de chicas'. Conociendo a la texana, la diversión iba de la mano con la dictadura Thompson.

— Pero creo que mañana no habrá problema. –Dijo inmediatamente Maka.

— Cool. –Ambos sonrieron en silencio.

— ¡Viejo! –Un trapo húmedo salió disparado hasta la cara del aludido, casi tirándolo al suelo. - ¡Deja de fraternizar y lleva éstos pedidos! Hola, Maka. –Su mandatario porte cambió por completo cuando saludó a la joven muchacha, quien respondió con un simple saludo en silencio.

— Tsk, dame un respiro. –Susurró molesto Soul, para luego mirar a Maka. – Entonces, mañana. –Se marchó tras recibir un asentimiento por parte de la rubia.

Las jóvenes rieron por aquella escena, pero luego la voz de Liz llamó la atención de su prima.

— Maka, -la rubia cenizo la miró. - ¿Qué piensas de Ángela? La nueva amiga de BlackStar.

— ¿Qué qué pienso? Pues… No hablé con ella, pero… Parece una chica agradable, ignorando todo el pleito que acontece entre BlackStar y Tsubaki, claro. –Liz asintió en forma pensativa. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Por nada. – Dijo volviendo su atención hacia la nada, mientras que sus pensamientos se centraron en aquella chica, Ángela Leon. Esa chica le daba muy mala espina y con aquella última imagen con aquel sujeto extraño, la impresión no mejoraba.

Killik en compañía de sus aprendices, tendió una fila de cinco platos que competían por ser la entrada. Tenían muy buena pinta, hablaban de Killik de todas maneras. Podría ser simplemente el cocinero de una cafetería, pero era un verdadero maestro en el arte culinario, aunque su actitud diga completamente lo contrario.

— Señoritas… -Indicó con un gesto el afroamericano, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las degustadoras.

Y mientras los chefs estaban expectantes de la decisión que tomarían las jóvenes rubias, Soul se encargó de llevar tres pedidos para algunos clientes quienes llegaron hace un momento. En cuanto cruzó la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la mesa número trece, la puerta del local se abrió dejando que un nuevo cliente ingresara.

Soul levantó la vista para recibirlo, ya que Jacqueline estaba ocupada en ese momento, aunque no dio crédito al recién llegado. Se trataba de aquel hombre robusto que últimamente se acostumbraba a hacer acto de presencia, comprando sus acostumbrados panecillos y café para llevar. Sin embargo, no le molestaba que apareciese, sino que siempre venía con el mismo saco negro y un sombrero que ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro.

El hombre parecía estar hablando con alguien en el umbral de la puerta, o mejor dicho, discutir con alguien. Haciendo un gesto indiferente a su acompañante, ingresó al local. No tardó en dar con la presencia de Soul y acudir directamente a él, pero en el letargo, el albino pudo visualizar una cabellera castaña asomarse por el vidrio de la puerta del negocio.

"_¿Ángela?"_ Pensó sorprendido al ver a aquella muchacha en compañía de aquel sujeto tan misterioso.

— Oye, -llamó el hombre. - ¿puedes prepararme algunos panecillos de canela con dos tazas de café para llevar?

— C-Claro. –Contestó el mesero fingiendo anotar algo en su libreta, pero sus ojos se encontraban hacia la puerta donde aún mironeaba la compañera de BlackStar o eso fue hasta que sus rojizos ojos se encontraron con los del Evans y se alejó completamente del vidrio.

Soul prefirió ignorar aquel suceso para dirigirse al mostrador, dentro del cual descansaban los pasteles, dulces y panecillos previamente preparados para servir al extraño sujeto de la chaqueta negra.

* * *

Caminó a grandes zancadas por el angosto pasillo y lúgubre pasillo, acentuando las suelas de sus zapatos por el firme piso, anunciando que el horario de visita dio inicio. Algunas de las presas se acercaban a las rejas con la clara esperanza de encontrar su libertad en la persona que estaba llegando, pero al verlo, la mayoría de las reas mostraron una total y unánime sorpresa.

A cada paso que daba él, dos mujeres policías imitaban sus pisadas y con ellas, el sonido de las llaves tintineaba a su ritmo. Las mujeres se miraron en silencio a espaldas del hombre de traje que venía frente a ellas, como compartiendo su opinión sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a la celda cuyo número le habían indicado, mirando a la mujer que descansaba sobre el colchón con la tranquilidad del mundo, como si estuviese sobre un fino colchón hecho de las más suaves plumas. Al oír como los pasos se detuvieron frente a su celda, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida y proferir con suficiencia.

— ¿A qué debo la visita de un Shinigami?

Los barrotes sonaron con fuerza cuando el recién llegado las azotó con sus manos. La ira podía más que el dolor acentuado en su reciente acción y con aquel deliberado comportamiento uno podía decir que Death Shinigami estaba realmente molesto.

— ¿Aún te atreves a preguntármelo? –Inquirió con la voz ronca. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad. - ¿Cómo te has atrevido, Medusa Gorgon?

— No quieras pensar mucho en mi respuesta. Ambos sabemos por qué lo hice, muchacho.

Kid calló ante su respuesta pues no cabía en la posibilidad a la que se refería la mujer. Ella comprendió perfectamente y se incorporó sobre la cama, mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa, satisfecha por encontrar rencor, odio y deseos de venganza en aquellos orbes dorados.

— Comprendo que no lo recuerdes, Kid. Eras muy pequeño cuando—

— ¡No me llames de esa forma como si fuésemos algo! –Cortó inmediatamente. – Puede que seas la hermana de mi madre, pero ni a ella ni a ti les concierne el derecho de llamarme familia. No porque compartamos lazos sanguíneos signifique que guardemos alguna familiaridad.

— Testarudo, obstinado, vengativo… -Se puso de pié mientras iba pronunciando cada cualidad, mientras asaltaba su mirada con aquellos ojos intensos, los cuales calaban en cualquiera, como si de una serpiente se tratara. – Tienes sangre Gorgon… Te guste o no.

— ¡Jamás! –Nuevamente azotó con fuerza sus manos por los barrotes, casi golpeándola, pero Medusa no se inmutó en absoluto. Kid aspiró profundamente, tratando de calmar la ansiedad que carcomía su ser. – Serás enjuiciada, Medusa. No te librarás de eso, pero… Sólo respóndeme algo. –La miró con intensidad, pero ya no con odio ni con esa clase de emociones. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

_Dolor._

Medusa frunció el ceño ante aquel rostro suplicante por saber la verdad. Ella se cruzó de brazos y caminó de vuelta hacia su cama, pronunciando firmemente.

— Si no comprendes mis palabras… Entonces, nos veremos en el juzgado.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Admítelo, Death. –Habló Medusa. – Crees conocer a tu padre, pero no es verdad. Incluso a tu madre… -Bajó la mirada. –crees conocerlo todo, pero… Siempre te llevas una gran sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso, Medusa?!

— Señor Shinigami, terminó su tiempo de visita. – Dijo una de las policías, pero Kid no quería oírla.

— ¡Explícate, Medusa!

— ¡Señor! –Insistió la oficial tomándolo por el brazo con fuerza. – Sabe como son las reglas aquí, las visitas no se admiten dentro de las celdas. Antes de que…

— Lo sé. –Finalizó vencido para así alejarse de la celda, sin antes dirigir una última mirada a Medusa.

* * *

Balanceó con esfuerzo la bandeja que llevaba una gran jarra de jugo de naranja y unos vasos, hacia la habitación de Jared. Él había salido por un momento por asuntos con unos colegas y la había dejado a cargo de la cena. O mejor dicho, ella se ofreció a hacerlo. El hombre era muy ordenado y pulcro, tenía muchas recetas de comidas sencillas y algunas más elaboradas, claro que ella optaría por lo que su nivel de aprendiz le sugería.

Estaba cociendo el pescado dentro del horno, mientras se encargó de preparar jugo de naranja para compartir. Y gracias a que Mizune se marchó con él, ella podía explayarse completamente dentro de la cocina.

Ingresó a su habitación y el orden no dejaba de sorprenderla. Jared era todo un caballero y eso la motivaba a hacer aquellos detalles por él, ya que le había brindado de todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos: compañía, amistad, comprensión y libertad.

Colocó la bandeja sobre su mesa de noche y acomodó sirvió el jugo en los vasos de manera que cuando llegue, lo sorprenda con una de sus especialidades. Sonrió complacida de tener todo listo y sentándose sobre su cómodo somier, admiró la imponente habitación, como la armonía desprendía en aquel lugar. No era de extrañarse que su habitación fuese como las de los palacios, así como acostumbraba a ver en las películas, sin mencionar que él se comportaba como todo un príncipe. Sonrió.

Se puso de pié nuevamente para dirigirse hacia la ventana cubierta por la espesa cortina roja. La corrió un poco y admiró el gran patio que tenían, mientras que a la lejanía, una ciudad alumbrada bajo la penumbra de la noche, la recibía. Jared no le dejaba salir de la mansión porque quería protegerla de cualquier otra persona que quiera dañarla. Sin embargo, aunque ella apreciaba aquellos detalles que tenía con ella, no creía que fuese algo tan malo el recorrer las calles por un momento.

Después de todo, ella poseía aquel espíritu de gato aventurero que no pertenecía a una casa, sino a las calles, a recorrer y a conocer todo tipo de cosas. Era su naturaleza, pero quería demostrar lo agradecida que se encontraba con el azabache de bellos ojos.

Se giró y su mirada encontró el perchero de Jared, del cual colgaba su fino saco negro, con el cual lo había conocido. Se acercó hasta él y lo colocó sobre sus hombros, sintiendo el aroma que desprendía de su dueño. Se arropó con la prenda y fue directo al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía a un lado suyo, admirando su figura con el saco encima.

Podría ser un gato callejero, pero no estaba mal ese estilo de vida. Rió para sus adentros por aquel pensamiento y fue entonces que metió sus manos en los bolsillos, imitando a alguna celebridad que caminaba por la alfombra roja. Iba a seguir con su juego imaginativo, pero algo llamó su atención. Algo había dentro de sus bolsillos.

Curiosa, sacó lo había dentro de uno de los bolsillos y halló un papel cortado con rapidez, en el cual iba escrito un número de teléfono. Sacó entonces del otro bolsillo un sobre doblado por la mitad. No podía culpar la curiosidad que desprendía, era su naturaleza después de todo. Pero como la famosa frase dice…

— ¿Q-Qué es… Esto?

La curiosidad mató al gato.

— _¿Blair, estás por aquí?_

La voz de Jared se oyó por el pasillo y presurosamente, guardó el sobre entre sus ropas así como también el número de teléfono que halló, para así dejar el saco nuevamente por su perchero.

— ¡E-Estoy aquí! –Dijo para acercarse hacia la bandeja de jugo y fingir lo que había venido a hacer en un principio.

— Blair, -Jared entró a la habitación con su temple sonrisa, mientras que la ansiedad calaba en la joven muchacha. - ¿qué hacías aquí?

— S-Sólo traje… Jugo. –Señaló con su dedo índice la bandeja. El muchacho ensanchó la sonrisa para tomar un vaso. Blair hizo lo mismo y brindaron. – La cena está por estar.

— ¡Genial! Mizune y yo estábamos esperando probar tu cena.

Salieron de la habitación hacia el comedor, donde se encontraba Mizune, quien al ver a la peliviolácea, mostró su total aberración. Su relación no era la mejor del mundo, pero al menos no jugaban al gato y al ratón.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Blair trajo sobre la bandeja su pescado un tanto…

— Está quemado. –Dijo despectivamente Mizune al observar la calcinada y pobre cena de la muchacha.

— Lo siento, yo…

— ¿Qué dices? Se ve estupendo, Blair. –Jared tomó la iniciativa y se sirvió una parte del pescado, aunque no pudo fingir mucho sobre 'la delciosa cena' que le brindó la joven. - E-Está estupendo. –Dijo tratando de tragar.

Blair sonrió divertida. Sabía que su comida no era la mejor, pero apreciaba que Jared tuviese la delicadeza de fingir que sí lo era. No pudo esbozar un semblante de tristeza al rememorar lo que encontró en aquel sobre. Volvió a mirar a Jared, quien intentaba dar de comer a Mizune, pero ésta se negaba a dar un mordizco.

"_¿Qué está sucediendo, Jared?"_

* * *

**oOS.:.°O°. **

**Notas de la Autora:**

Y nuevamente estamos por aquí :D Yeah… El postear cada una semana se ha vuelto una maratón divertida para mí xD En verdad, pues mi cerebro está cada vez más fresco con el periodo de una sola semana :3 Ya les hablé de mis razones, espero que lo entiendan, pues ya no puedo prometer subir los capítulos con la concurrencia con la que lo hacía u.u En verdad lo siento mucho, pero trataré de acelerar lo más que pueda estas semanas que me quedan :')

En fin, volviendo al fic…

Medusa es toda una loquilla xD la amo :3 jajajaja A muchos les sorprendió el hecho que haya terminado en la cárcel, aunque tuvo parte de la culpa, muchos saben que el cerebro detrás de todo es Arachne. Entonces van con las especulaciones al respecto, pero déjenme decirles que esto solo es el inicio :') Todo tiene un por qué y para qué. Hoy Stein les dio a entender mejor eso, ¿No?

Y andan rondando personajes misteriosos: Primero el sujeto cuyo número le había dado Alice, la madre de Liz, a Kid. Segundo, el sujeto que ahora menciona Stein. Y tercero… Bueno, eso vamos a verlo en el siguiente capítulo xD

También tenemos sospechosos conocidos así como Ángela. ¿Por qué Mifune reaccionó de esa manera al verla? Y el sujeto que encontró Ángela al salir del Shibusen, también genera muchas preguntas, pero la pregunta fundamental es… ¿Qué tiene que ver BlackStar con él?

¡Oh y Blair regresa! :D Y qué forma de hacerlo, ¿no? Más misterios se suman sobre la persona de Jared Crown. ¿Quién es realmente? ¿Qué fue lo que halló Blair en su saco? Umh… Jajaja

Waaah… Se pone cada vez mejor, ¿no? Bueeeeh, sin dejar de lado a nuestra pareja principal :D wiii‼! Jajaja Hoy el SOMA no estuvo muy presente, pero créanme que habrá más :3

Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores, en especial por sus comentarios que me hacen saber sus opiniones al respecto :D ¡Gracias, Gracias, Graciaaas! :'D Nos veremos de nuevo dentro de una semana… ¡Byee!~

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

**Love Anna:** ¡Gracias a ti por comentar! :D Muchas gracias… ¡En verdad son una pareja ideal! :') Wes no está lejos por aparecer, pero ya hay pisadas suyas rondando por aquí :3 ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo, Anna-chan! ¡Gracias nuevamente por tu comentario!

**Nimbusmind:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes, siempre es bienvenido un review cuando puedas dejarlo :D Así es, ese capítulo estuvo enteramente centrado en Kid y Liz, mientras que los demás vivían su vida como si nada, pero espero que los flashbacks te hayan puesto al día con lo que Maka y Soul vivieron en esos dos días :D Jajaja si, una demostración de afecto EPICO y lo mejor de todo… ¡En Público! xD jajajaja ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Nim-chan! :D Aunque no lo puse como flashback en éste capítulo, ya saben más o menos por donde va el enojo de BlackStar, ¿no? Lo sé, es algo inevitable que vaya, como también que no sea tan constante en actualizar u.u Lo siento! :/ ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo y aprovechando éstas semanas, nee! :D ¡Bye!

**Franny-san:** ¡JooJooola! :D (feellikegerman) ¡Bienvenida, Franny! :D Wuuuh, leiste los capítulos de una, ¿eh? ¡Cool! ^^b pues si, tengo un máximo y mínimo de páginas que rellenar, además de que eso les genera más incertidumbre y curiosidad xDDD lo siento, soy cruel u.u xD ¡Claro, pronto se verá la tan esperada cita entre ambos! Waaaah, me halagas °w° ¡Muchísimas gracias, pero no hay nada más que la práctica! Yo vengo escribiendo desde hace muuuusho, creo que desde los trece empecé a publicar fics aquí ^/^ pero solo es cuestión de esfuerzo y de leer (o ver anime hasta que te sangren los ojos) mucho para tener imaginación :P (omite lo de los ojos xDDD) jajaja ¡Nos leemos! :'D

**Gisselle Lee Evans:** ¡Hoooola, Gi-chaaan! :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Nee‼! Jajaja Pues veamos, ojalá que haya xDD Tengo pensado escribirlo y así muuuy meloso :3 pero por ahora no habrá cabida eso u.u, pero no descarto la posibilidad, nee! :D ¡Claro que saldrán! Jajaja tranqui, una semana más no hará mal a nadie ;) ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu comentario y nos estaremos leyendo! Ja nee!~

**Dan Yagami:** ¡Woooolash! :D Seee, el SOMA que todos ansiaban :D Yeeei! Recurriré a ti cuando mi 'polvo de hadas' se acabe xDDD ¡Descuida, lo haré bieeeeen sanguinario! Naaah, tampoco así…Pero si satisfacción para los lectores como la mano que actuará sobre ella :D ¡Tú entiendes mi desesperación! D: naaah, solo por el hecho de que no podré escribir como antes, pero estoy taaan emocionada con ir al cursillo… Jajaja ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo, Dan-kun! :D By—Byeee!~

**Furanshisuka-San:** ¡Fraaaaan-chaaaan! :D Jajajaja ¿a qué si? Pues, todo sea por alegrarles el día :D pues, la mera verdad que quiero actualizar todo lo que no podré hacerlo los siguientes meses D: Como Maka, en la UNI donde planeo estudiar, necesito cursar exámenes de ingreso y debo ponerme las pilas para pasarlas e ingresar :D ¡Wiii! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! Seee, hubo muuucho SOMA! :D ¿A qué si? Los dos relatando la continuación y parecía que nunca lo iban a decir,, hasta que… ¡BOM! xD Seee… Leeeendo beso en público xD recomendadísimo jajajajaja ¡Te habrás imaginado la cara de Soul cuando la señora le dijo eso! No puedo evitar torturar la mente de Soul :3 jajajaja Seee, ya le aparecerá el complejo de padre xDDD ¡Te descoloqué, ¿eh?! Sip, todos esperaban a que sea Arachne, pero eso lo hace… (como lo dices en tu comentario) ¡CHA CHA CHAAAN! xD Tranquiiila, el regalo de Maka será lo más importante en los siguientes capítulos :D Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :D ¡Muuucho drama! :D ¡Nooo! Nyaaancat D: pobreshito jajaja ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo, bye!~

**LaylaDeath:** ¡Holaaa!~ Ni lo menciones, no te preocupes :D lo has hecho ahora y eso es suficiente ^^ Wii... Somos dos otoñeras :'D por aquí también iniciará el frío :DDD y nuestra estación favorita :3 kiiii...! Jajaja tú lo has dicho, todo se puede con éstos chicos xD pues si u.u en este capítulo se ve en parte del por qué de esa pelea entre BlackStar y Tsubaki D: jaja pues si, Masamune tuvo muuuucho que ver en ese tema, pero Mifune no está libre de culpa xD jajaja Sip, ¿has oído hablar de que los justos deben pagar por las atrocidades de los malos? Pues... En Medusa no se aplica eso xDDD naaah, tienes razón.. No se merece TAANTO estar en la cárcel, pues tuvo mucha culpa con el atentado hacia Shinigami.. Pero aquí el centro del mal es Arachne D'x así que.. ¡Muerte a Arachne! D: jajaja Seee.. el beso pasional entre esos pillos jajaja Todo confabula para que Soul se quiera cargar a Maka kukuku xDD ¡Pues, espero que te explayes más en el próximo review! naaah, es solo broma.. ¡Éxitos con tus exámenes, Nee! :D ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo, desho! :B Byee~

**LiriLara1993:** ¡Woooolas! :DDDD Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, Liri-chaaan! :D jajaja Me alegra tanto saber que te gusta mi historia :D por favor, pásate con más comentarios por aquí, nee! ~ ¡Cuidate! :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques._


End file.
